<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here in the Abyss, Together by Jakobre_the_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490593">Here in the Abyss, Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakobre_the_Writer/pseuds/Jakobre_the_Writer'>Jakobre_the_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Character Death, This is gonna get dark but there is a happy ending, science fiction AU, torture mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>189,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakobre_the_Writer/pseuds/Jakobre_the_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang Xiao Long and her sister Ruby have made stealing spaceships into a work of art. They've survived by the skin of their teeth and the the edge of their wit for years. When they steal the wrong ship, everything they know is thrown on its head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sunny Little Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm gonna level with everyone. This is much, much darker than the Brawler, or anything else I've written. The topics dealt with are more mature, more directly referenced, and more involved with the story. There is quite a lot of violence and it is, as tagged, graphically described. I'll be putting specific warnings in the beginning notes of every chapter, as well as short synopses for the especially dark chapters. This is also more of an ensemble piece, so all the RWBY girls get to be the narrator in certain chapters.<br/>I really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope that everyone enjoys reading it, but please watch out for yourselves. If the tags or the content in any way is adverse to you, steer clear. If I missed anything in the tags that should be tagged, please let me know so I can tag the story properly.<br/>That said, I hope you enjoy space bees.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mantle was not the kind of place that anyone wanted to live. A natural deposit of minerals and ore, it was a perfect place to build a mining colony and from there, the population had exploded. After all, the planet had made plenty of people filthy rich in the early days, and everyone wanted a piece of the pie. The planet had always been rough and tumble, but it was fair in the old days. It wasn’t until the likes of the Schnee Dust Company got involved that Mantle took a turn for the worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapid industrialization and colonization of local planetary bodies had created an insatiable need for raw materials, and Mantle was the best place to get them. The mining colony devoured the surface of the planet, turning the rolling hills, majestic mountains, and awe inspiring caves into little more than ruined, hollowed out relics. Millions of labourers toiled, day in and day out to produce the enormous quantities of resources that the Remnant Sector needed to function. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Old, abandoned mineshafts were transformed into housing units, two or three families shoved into space barely big enough for one. Military representatives from the Iron Guard patrolled the streets and sky, cracking down on resistance and laziness with ruthless efficiency. Not a day went by without news of another riot, another mass incarceration, another group of protesters brutalized by the planet’s security forces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above it all was the cracked and shattered archipelago of its masters, the city of Atlas, a towering monolith of military emplacements, educational academies, and the homes for the rich and powerful. Here the upper crust of society, both in the Solitas system and the sector at large, lorded over the unfortunate masses who happened to be born in less privileged circumstances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep below, in the Mantle sub-strata, the mine workers made their homes. A thousand thousand people, squished together and forced to cohabitate while the symbols of their oppressors were ever visible. It wasn’t just the patrol cars and the soldiers on street corners, it was the huge holographic screens on the side of every building that played canned messages from General Ironwood at all hours. It was the signs on street corners, urging the populace to remember that they should be grateful to have a place to stay at all. It was the posters of smiling workers, dwarfed by the gigantic mining machines they crewed, machines that were viewed as far more valuable than the ones who ran them. It was the constant reminder that they were lesser in the eyes of the elite, and they should be grateful for the opportunity to live on Mantle no matter how horrible the conditions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here in the underbelly of Mantle, far below the smog choked skies and piercing blue sun, criminal empires ruled. Every week a new gang rose to prominence and every night gunshots and screams echoed around street corners as blood flowed into clogged sewer drains. That wasn’t to say that the underbelly was completely lawless, there was a ruling figure in the form of Robyn Hill and her Howling Huntresses, but even their power only extended so far. In the dark corners and hidden alleys, terrible things always happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Iron Guard rarely ventured into the underbelly. It was too close to the precious mining equipment to risk major military maneuvers and so the people were left to fend for themselves. It was a terrible place to live and a worse place to die. The underbelly was a hive of scum and villainy, almost uniquely rotten in its simplicity: The strong lived, the weak died. For an experienced criminal it was a haven of debauchery and destruction, a place to find reliable work and a place to hide if needed. It was also a place to make some major plays, if one’s nerve could hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such was the idea in one of the many starship impound lots deep underneath the surface of Mantle. The lots were always full, with new ships replacing the ones that got scrapped for parts daily, the constant flow of ships coming in and out of the long shafts leading to the surface of the planet. Docking privileges on Mantle were expensive, and most people rarely bothered, which meant that local security had to work overtime impounding and scrapping loose ships. It was easy to reach the mining world, it was nearly impossible to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The impound lot was surrounded by a glowing electric fence, lances of energy spiking from the metal structure to the ground in an attempt to scare off any would be starship thieves. On the far side of the lot, one section winked out, the electricity flowing through disrupted for just a moment. By the time that the power was restored, the pair of footprints leading into the lot meant that someone had taken their opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In between the dark and silent ships, people were moving. They kept low to the ground, leaping from ship to ship as the cameras above panned across the lot. The most that any of the cameras would catch was a fluttering red cape or a flash of blonde hair. Before long, there was nothing to be seen, and the lot returned to its normal, quiet state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except that it hadn’t, not really. Deep within the lot a pair of thieves were hard at work. Both of them were dressed in subspace traveler combat armor, colloquially called suits, and using the enhanced strength and mobility the suits afforded them to great effect. The one in the red suit with red cape, sniper rifle slung over her back, silver eyes flicking left and right underneath unkempt black hair, lagged behind the one in a golden suit. Lilac eyes peered out from the shadows, the fluorescent lights glinting off her magnificent mane of blonde hair. While the one in the red suit was small and lithe, like a runner, the blonde was built like a prize fighter, her suit only giving more credence to the already impressive muscles she had worked so hard to attain. On top of that impressive display of fighting muscle, the blonde had a sawed off double barreled shotgun strapped to her hip. She gestured for the one in red to come closer and soon silver eyes peered out from behind her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one,” the blonde said, pointing at a ship in front of them. It was a junker, a hodgepodge of different parts and systems bungled together to form the approximation of a working spaceship. There were no less than three engines, all ripped from different models of ship, a pair of cargo holds, a cockpit barely big enough for two, a small coms array on top, and a turret stradling the bottom of the ship. Most importantly was the huge mag-lock on one of the landing gear, tethering the ship to the impound lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one? It looks like shit!” the one in red hissed, but dutifully darted across the gap from the shadows to the waiting junker. She scrambled to the mag-lock and gave it a once over, eyes settling on a blocky protrusion on the back, nearly hidden in shadow. “Lock’s got an alarm on it.” Without another word, she pulled a long metal tube with pincers off her utility belt and set to work on the mag-lock. The pincers sprung to life, a core of fire dust giving the plasma cutter life as she began to saw through the lock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde cocked her head to the side and listened as the whirring of a panning camera echoing down the metal hulks around them. Once the sound subsided, she dove across the opening and rolled, coming to a stop next to her companion. “Yeah, but it’s a smuggler ship. These babies always have somethin' good on 'em.” She looked around the outside of the ship, keeping low as she moved, and sticking to the shadows. “What’s your name, baby?” she asked, stroking the ship with one hand as she went. She circled around to the back and grunted as she saw the name of the ship, written in bleak and faded paint. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be Mistralian, they always have weird names for their ships,” the one in red said, then pressed the plasma cutter firmly to the mag-lock, sparks flying off into the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah they do. What was that one we lifted last month? The bright red one with the pizza logo on the side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Righteous Minder</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something. Didn’t even sell very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would’ve been better if the engine wasn’t shot. Damn thing barely got us offworld.” the blonde replied. With that she started to crawl alongside the belly of the ship, lightly rapping her knuckles every few feet. She had made it nearly halfway when the sound changed from the solid thud of thick hull plating to a lighter ring that denoted something else. “Got the hatch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hurry up and get it open,” the one in red grumbled. The plasma cutter shorted out for a moment and she cursed, shaking it to spring the device back to life. “Plassie's got just enough juice to slice through this thing, and then the alarm goes off.” Had they more specialized tools, removing the alarm on the mag-lock would’ve been a cinch. Working with what they had, it was more trouble that it was worth to remove and would probably only have set off the alarm anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to charge it before we came here, but you never listen,” the blonde muttered, rolling over and pulling a fine pair of hacker’s tools from her belt. She scrabbled at the side of the ship until her fingers found purchase and she yanked hard. A small control panel popped open, the piece of the hull used to cover it up nearly falling off as it did so. “Fuck, this ship is a junker,” the blonde grumbled before getting to work with her tools. Electricity sparked from the end of one of her tools into the control panel, red lights flickering to green for a moment and then back again. The second tool got involved, as the blonde began to pick away at the internal paneling. A piece fell away, revealing the wires underneath, and another shock of electricity lanced from the tool. The lights flicked to green and stayed there, and then the side of the ship let out a mechanical thunk. A piece of the ship began to open, looking more like it was collapsing than anything else, slowly revealing the entry hatch to the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly heavy footsteps echoed down the corridors of metal and the sounds of light chatting followed after. The one in red cursed and cut the power to her plasma cutter, diving behind the landing gear. The blonde rolled aside as the footsteps got closer and made to get into cover as well until the one in red hissed, “The door, the door!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shit,” the blonde grumbled, crawling back over and placing herself under the door, She braced her legs against the opening hatch and grit her teeth, fighting to keep the door from opening fully. The lights inside the ship were coming on, and would surely attract attention if the door were allowed to open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The footsteps got closer and someone was laughing. Two people, probably local security on patrol. The blonde gripped the edge of the door with both hands, cursing under her breath as she fought to keep the door from opening. Her suit glowed dimly with golden light as it powered on fully, adding extra power to her already immense strength. It almost wasn’t enough. For all of its poor looks, the junker was solidly built and certainly didn’t like being opposed. Then the voices and footsteps were on top of them, and the blonde looked up for just a moment to see two pairs of armored boots thud past in the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...but you know me, I can’t complain!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got a rash too man. Fucking awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the pair carried on, footfalls slowly fading into the distance and laughing voices receding into the impound lot. The blonde grunted again and rolled out from under the door, the metal piece slamming into the dirt with an echoing thud. “Fuck,” she hissed, coming to her hands and knees and scrambling to inside. The one in red cursed as well and leapt back to cutting the mag-lock. “I’ll get her up and runnin', just finish the lock,” the blonde ordered her companion before dashing inside the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite its outward appearance of being rough and tumble, the interior of the ship was rather pleasant. The halls were decorated with faux wood paneling and the lights were a soft orange, rather than the oppressive blue of most ships. As she ran to the cockpit, the blonde categorized everything she saw: one bunk, one lounge, a pantry, an ammunition stockpile for the turret and smaller weapons, two entrances to the engine room, a small brig, and a room dedicated to being a makeshift library. It all seemed rather homey, the blonde mused.Then she found the cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cockpit was like the rest of the ship, simple but functional, with two pilot’s seats and two seats for co-pilots behind. The viewport was small, smaller than the blonde liked, but it was serviceable. The control boards, one right in front of the pilot’s seats and one above, were a mishmash of parts and pieces from nearly a dozen different ships. Both upper and lower control boards had a prominent pair of levers in the center. The blonde sighed heavily as she saw it. With luck the different parts played well together. Most junker ships weren't that lucky. Fortunately, the blonde was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leapt into one of the pilot’s seats, flicking switches and punching buttons as though she had built the ship herself. The ship rumbled as the engines powered up, slowly groaning as they received power from the fuel banks. Still, the engines refused to spin up entirely, only reaching low power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, c’mon baby, work with me,” the blonde muttered, flicking a switch over her head. The lights on the front of the ship came on, flooding the area ahead with light. The two guards from before were running back to the ship, one of them yelling into a coms device on their shoulder. “Ruby?” the blonde yelled over her shoulder, “We gotta go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shout back was muffled by the exterior of the ship, but it was still distinct, “I’m almost done!” There was a loud bang and then a series of pops. The blonde looked out to see that one of the guards had shot a flare into the sky above the impound lot, and the second was opening fire on the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Ruby!”  the blonde shouted and there was a harried,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” and then the sound of thudding footfalls and the whir of a closing hatch. The one in red, Ruby, blasted into the cockpit, cape trailing behind her. “Didn’t get the lock off entirely, but it’s close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll probably lose the landin' gear, but at least we’ll get away. Go check the crew quarters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Yang, don’t be stupid, you need help up here. It’s built for two people!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get us offworld, just make sure we’re alone on the ship!” The blonde snapped, then the two ducked instinctively as bullets and lasers slammed into the viewport. The glass held, but the blonde, named Yang, grimaced. She flicked another few switches and punched a button, then slammed both levers on the upper control board forwards. The engines roared to life and the ship started to lift off. “Yes!” she shouted then, yanked back on the stick to angle the ship upwards. Ruby took the chance to duck out of the cockpit, racing for the crew quarters. More bullets and lasers pockmarked the bottom of the ship but couldn’t pierce the thick plating. Yang reached out and gingerly pressed the lower two levers forwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately the ship shot forwards, jerking hard to the side as the landing gear struggled with the mag-lock. Yang was thrown to the side and there was a screech and a crash from the interior of the ship as Ruby suffered the same fate. “Sorry!” Yang shouted back at her sister, then righted the ship so it angled towards the shaft leading out of the Mantle underbelly. “C’mon </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>, show me what you got!” Yang roared and slammed the lever forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship leapt forwards, jerking to a halt for a half second as the mag-lock caught. There was a horrific screeching noise as the landing gear was torn from the ship by the mag-lock and then the ship was free. Yang was thrown back into her seat as the engines screamed, the ship hurtling skyward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyone watching that particular shaft to the underbelly would have been thrown off their feet as a junker blazed towards the upper atmosphere, sending dirt, smoke, and snow flying as it blasted out of the underground past the surface. The entire ship creaked and groaned as it struggled to break out of the atmosphere, eventually rocketing into space with a terrible scream before the lack of oxygen cut the sound entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the ship there was a loud string of curses as Ruby clawed her way back to the cockpit, a cloak draped over her head and her cape in a knot. “What the hell was that?” she shouted. Yang was double checking the ship’s internals, running a scan as quickly as she could. The control board whirred and dinged as information popped up in the corner of the viewport, Yang reading it off like second nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm findin' out. Engines are solid, fuel lines need a redo, tanks are below half, shields are functionin', momentum dampeners...that’s the one,” she jabbed a finger at the text before it vanished as the ship kept listing the status of its systems. “Momentum dampeners are shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a damn thing. If this baby doesn't have some serious secondary kit there’s no way we’re makin' it out of the system in one piece.” Ruby opened her mouth to respond only for the ship to rattle and shake as something collided with the rear. Yang flicked another switch and a small radar popped up on the viewport. The center of the board was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> and behind it were three blips, getting closer every time the radar scanned again. “Ruby, underbelly turret,” Yang said and Ruby sprinted off to the gun. There was another rumble as one of the ships chasing them fired their main gun and hit home, and Yang cursed. The shield indicator read 85%, falling every time the ship took a hit. Yang punched some buttons, redirecting power to the rear shields.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another rumble and the shields fell to 76%, then the ship started rattling slightly as Ruby finally got the gun up and running. Yang swerved the ship aside, a gigantic slug shot sailing by as she did. There was more rattling from Ruby, then one of the blips on radar vanished. Yang pressed the coms button, relaying her message to the entire ship. She could figure out how to contact certain sections later, there was no time right now. “Nice shot, sis!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, then Ruby’s voice crackled back to the cockpit. “Thanks! Moving onto the second one.” Yang nodded quickly, and returned to her piloting. She punched another few buttons and the engines whined and chunked as they responded to her commands. There was a rhythmic thunking from the engines that Yang recognized immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” she groaned and opened up the coms again, “Ruby, she’s got a skip drive installed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ruby screamed, then the ship rumbled again as another shot hit home, “Fuck off, mall cop!” The ship rattled and another blip vanished. Yang let out a sigh of relief as she checked the radar, then looked back to the open void before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, then double checked the radar. Where before there had only three blips and dropping now there were dozens. They might have been security ships, criminals looking to snag a score, or even the void beasts known as Grimm. It didn’t much matter, what mattered was getting into a different system and hiding until the heat died down. “We’ve gotta risk it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy? If we make a skip without a momentum dampener-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We die, yeah, I know,” Yang grumbled, running the ship diagnostic again. The systems popped up one by one, each one more useless than the last. The ship could have the best life support systems in the Remnant Sector, it didn’t matter. The volatile devices known as skip drives were notorious for two things: speed and unreliability. There was nothing better if you wanted to make a jump from system to system in seconds, but that also meant the ships were traveling much faster. Without proper systems to redirect the gravitational force, the ship was likely to implode on itself when it slammed out of the jump. “Nothin', nothin', nothin',” Yang muttered to herself, the systems flying past as her trained eyes recorded everything, “Nothin', nothin', there we are! I knew you had somethin' to you, baby!” She entered the coms again, “Ruby, we might have a chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Ruby shouted back, firing at their new company. Yang was already punching in the coordinates for the next system over, a backwater they had used to hide from security before. The ship started to calculate the necessary path as Yang triumphantly relayed her find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This baby has some solid inertia redirectors. AU-6’s! Whoever built this ship had some money to burn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby let out a low whistle over the coms. Everyone knew that Atlas University tech was some of the best around. “So we’ll survive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Yang said as the ship finished its calculations, “Probably! Hang on!” She threw the levers all the way forwards and the engines howled. Yang braced herself for the skip jump, buckling herself into the pilot’s seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the familiar stretching feeling as the ship reached jump speed, then the distinct feeling that you were being torn in half as the skip drive powered up fully. Yang screamed in blinding pain as the ship blasted into the next system. Every screen went nuts, the radar hurled blips around the screen and the viewport screen fizzled out as the stars in front of the ship melded into a single solid color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it was over. The ship slammed out of jump speed, throwing Yang forwards in her chair. The klaxon alarm screamed as the inertia redirectors worked overtime to keep up. The lights went red as every available bit of power struggled to keep the ship from tearing itself apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> came to a halt in the emptiness of space as the engines cut out. The momentum snapped the buckle and Yang flew forward, slamming heavily into controls. She felt a crunch of metal against her hip as she impacted the controls, probably some of her tools. Yang blinked hard to regain her senses, looking around the open space in front of the ship. Just like she had hoped, the asteroid belt around the magma planet Egregious was just as deserted as ever. It was the perfect place to hide from the Iron Guard, too much gravitational pull from the asteroids and too many random small pieces flying around to get through without someone who knew what they were doing. Fortunately, Yang knew exactly what she was doing. All that they needed to do now was get the ship running again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily the ship had kept the life support systems running in its scramble to save the ship. Yang ran another diagnostic check, and saw that the inertia redirectors were heavily taxed, but stable. The ship would survive, at least this time. Without some serious fixes to the momentum dampeners, Yang didn’t expect the same kind of good fortune again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately she was a blur of movement, punching buttons and flicking switches to get the ship back up and running. The first order of business was the klaxon, but that was soon sorted. The sound diminished, Yang moved freely about the cockpit. Within minutes she had the main power back on, just in time for Ruby to stumble into the cockpit. She had a split lip, but was otherwise unharmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not,” she started, then collapsed into one of the co-pilot seats, “we are not ever doing that again.” She settled in and watched Yang at work, knowing that she would just get in the way if she tried to help. “Do you think we can even make a profit on this thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang took a moment to respond, neck deep in wires and a fixer clenched between her teeth. She grabbed the tool and started to put wires back into place with practiced ease, her mind racing. “Maybe. We can at least sell the AU-6’s for somethin'. I bet that Junior will jump at the chance to hook his grav cycle racers up with ‘em.” She bit down on the fixer again and reattached more wires before collecting the whole lot and shoving them back into the console. She flicked another switch and the engines whirred back to life, moving the ship towards the asteroid belt. Yang let out a low breath as the ship started moving again and sunk back into the pilot’s seat. “Other than that, we might as well just scrap her. Not much else here that’ll sell well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby buried her head in her hands and groaned. “I thought that smuggler ships always had something good on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do! We already went over that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’ll the redirectors sell for? Five, six thousand a pop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d bet on them sellin' for higher. C’mon, we can gouge Junior on this one! Who else is gonna be sellin' that kind of kit?” Yang said cheerfully, trying to get her sister to smile again. It worked, if only just, and Ruby looked up, her silver eyes meeting Yang’s lilac ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe. But last time we tried that he sent his assassins after us, remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang grimaced as she remembered the nasty pair of scars that Junior’s personal assassins, Miltia and Melanie Malachite, had left across her back. Sometimes she swore she could still feel the blades the pair used to do it with. “Yeah, but they’re locked up now, remember? Junior threw them under the bus the last time some bounty hunter came for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded ruefully, relaxing into her seat and crossing her legs. She reached up one hand to wipe away the pooling blood from her lip, which was already looking better than it had a moment ago. “They’re loyal though. Like, stupid loyal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We beat them before, we can do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, I had to slam a cargo ship into them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and it worked didn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sisters laughed at the memory of the Malachite twins sailing over the edge of a spacedock as Ruby careened a stolen cargo ship into the side of the dock. It had been a good day, in the end, seeing the sisters several thousand Lien richer and two of the best assassins on Vale out of commission for months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a pistol being cocked got their attention and both sisters leapt out of their seats, only to be frozen by a barked order of,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit the fuck down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the door to the cockpit was a Faunus woman, holding a pistol in one hand that was braced by her other in which she held a sword. Yang struggled to be threatened when she took in the woman before her. She was absolutely beautiful, strong and muscular, with raven black hair, piercing amber eyes, and a pair of cat ears on top of her head. Her left hand sported three robotic fingers, which twiched and shifted as she held her pistol steady. She had dozens of scars across her body, including a distinctly fresh x mark on her left hip. If Yang had seen her in a club or at a bar, she would’ve sidled up and tried out her best one liners and puns to try and get some time alone with her. As it was, with the woman angrily threatening to shoot Yang in the head, she almost wanted to try anyway. “Alright,” Yang said calmly, right hand inching towards her shotgun. She took a seat and Ruby followed suit. “We’re seated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman stayed on the, flicking her pistol between the two sisters as if unsure which one was the bigger threat. “You mind telling me what the fuck you’re doing on my ship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Yang laughed, “Gettin' you offworld, obviously. You looked like you were in a tight spot, and we decided to help out.” Ruby nodded vigorously, catching the woman’s attention. Yang popped open the button keeping her shotgun strapped in its holster and immediately the pistol was back on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make another move for that shotgun and I’ll put a bullet in your brain,” the woman snarled. Yang shot her a disarming smile, which bounced off like rubber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?This shotg-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try me, blondie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sighed and raised her hand back up off the butt of her shotgun, then shot an exasperated look at Ruby. “I told you to check the crew quarters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did check the crew quarters!” Ruby snapped back, her normally cheerful demeanor ripped away by the loaded gun, “I wasn’t the one trying to rip the landing gear off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you didn’t finish checkin' cause of one misstep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I finished checking, I’m not an idiot! And one misstep? We could’ve died! Or worse we could’ve been arrested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were fine, you have to trust me, Rubes! I’m the best damn mechanic in Remnant, you think I couldn’t fly this baby out of a weakened mag-lock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman in the door looked back and forth between the sisters, grinding her teeth as she listened to them argue. As the argument turned to the skip drive, with Ruby blaming Yang for her new split lip, the woman groaned and stomped her foot on the ground. The sisters looked over to her, as if remembering she was there for the first time. “Will you two shut up?” the woman yelled. The silence that followed was deafening. “Thank you. Guns on the ground. Now.” The sisters slowly took out and lowered their guns to the ground, then raised their hands back up. “Strip out of your suits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, we only just met,” Yang teased, but the woman was having none of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to the gods, I will fill you with so many bullets, you’ll shit lead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough for Yang and she stood, beginning to undo her suit. Ruby did the same and soon the two were down to just the bare essentials, their suits on the ground. The woman backed up out of the cockpit and motioned the two of them towards her with her sword. “Into the brig. Move!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang briefly considered making a rush at the woman. Yang was considerably bigger than she was, and the woman didn’t have a suit on, but the way she moved and the steady aim of her pistol put that idea to the side. The woman was trained with her weapons, and trained well. Without her shotgun, Yang didn’t think that she and Ruby could overpower the woman without getting seriously injured themselves. From the way the woman snapped her sights between the heads of her two prisoners, Yang wouldn't bet on them making it through an attempt alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she let herself be herded to the brig, which was just barely big enough for one person. The brig contained just enough to be habitable, a toilet in one corner and a bed in the other. Yang supposed it was lucky that she and Ruby were used to squalid conditions, or this might be untenable. Even so, she felt her breath hitch and a familiar spike of fear lance through her heart as she was shoved into the cell. She forced herself to throw on a cocky smile. The last thing Ruby needed to see right now was her big sister having a breakdown, even if Yang knew that she would never blame her for it. Yang turned around as soon as she was in the brig, pressing herself against the transparent wall that surrounded their prison. “You know, I never got your name, darlin'. I don’t like being locked up without knowing people, you get me? I’m Yang. How about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman slammed the door shut behind Ruby and suddenly the wall sparked with electricity. Yang leapt back with a yelp and glared at the woman, who glared back just as strongly. “Shut up,” the woman growled, “I’m gonna go fix whatever the hell you did to my ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that she stormed away, stowing her weapons as she did. Ruby plopped down on the bed and stretched out, resting her head on one arm. She looked over at Yang, who was busy watching the mystery woman walk away. “It could be worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess,” Yang said. It certainly could be, and the sisters had gotten themselves into much worse places than this. It was only a matter of time, of patience, before an opportunity to escape presented itself. Still, all that Yang could think about was how badly she wanted to know the woman’s name. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gambol Shroud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blake struggles to get her ship back up and running, while the horrors of her past give chase. The two prisoners in the hold might just be the people she needs to survive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first chapter with graphic depictions of violence, near the end. Be careful everybody!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake knew that she should’ve just shot them. It would’ve been easier to deal with than two live prisoners that she had no plan for getting rid of. But they had gotten her off Mantle, that much was clear, however unintentional their deed might have been. She couldn’t bring herself to shoot them after they had been so useful to her, and she certainly couldn’t bring herself to shoot them now that they were unarmed and defenseless. She had run with too many people who would do that without a second thought. She had seen them turn from good, passionate people into stone cold, heartless killers. It wasn’t a quick process, or a pretty one. The thought of winding up like that turned Blake’s stomach inside out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she had to let them live, at least until she figured out what to do with them. Whatever happened to them after they were off </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t really matter to Blake, after all they had tried to steal her ship. All she had to do was keep them alive until she could come up with a plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake settled into the pilot’s seat, the soft mesh cupping her body with relaxing familiarity. She let out a comfortable sigh as she sat down. It felt good to be back in control of her ship, despite the thieves onboard. It felt even better to be off Mantle. Her stop there had been intended as a quick resupply run and then back to the outer rim of the Remnant sector, but that hadn’t gone entirely to plan. She had underestimated how quickly local security would react to a random ship on the lower docking bays, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been impounded before Blake had even finished scouting out the cheapest stores to gather supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed to sneak back aboard earlier that day, only a few hours before her ship was hijacked. Most of that time had been spent organizing her food stores and fiddling with the engine to try and get enough power to break free of the mag-lock keeping her tethered to the planet. She wasn’t someone who stole spaceships, and had none of the specialized tools that the pair she’d caught had on them. Ripping the landing gear off with sheer force had been the only option, and it hadn’t filled her with hope. The maneuver was as likely to rip a hole in the belly of the ship as it was to break the mag-lock. Once the lock was weakened it was a different story, with less of the ship giving way before the lock gave out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Blake supposed that, in some small, twisted way, she had the two thieves to thank for getting her to a different system. That didn’t mean she had to be happy about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The engines hummed softly as Blake angled the ship towards a cluster of large asteroids near the edge of the system. With luck they would have the right kind of mineral deposits to mask the ship from scanners while she did repairs. As the ship glided into place, Blake did a system diagnostic, the list of systems flashing by on the viewport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything looked fine, or as fine as things had before the last skip. The inertia redirectors needed time to recuperate, that much was obvious, and the power system had come close to frying in its scramble to save the ship from imploding, but other than that everything was just Blake remembered. Blake couldn't help but be impressed that the blonde had managed to make the jump with so few issues. She had built </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> from scrap with her bare hands, and she knew how fiddly the ship could be. It would have taken steady hands to get her to respond this well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shields would need a recharge too, taxing an already strained supply of fuel. Such was the risk you ran without proper docking permits. It was either not get any fuel at all or risk buying some on the black market. Blake had seen enough ships explode on takeoff to know it was better to take the risk of running dry than bet on black market fuel. The stuff was always cheap and cut with any number of volatile chemicals to stretch it out. If even one molecule was off or the chemicals didn’t play nice with the engine, it caused a violent reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it was preferable to running out of fuel in the middle of a random system, or worse mid jump. Rescue ships were expensive, and that meant that most people who ran out of fuel were left behind. If they were lucky, they’d run out of food or oxygen before the Grimm found them. Blake had no intention of being Grimm food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the ship listed off the busted momentum dampeners, Blake winced. They had been a problem since </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> had started flying, too small and too old to keep up with the skip drive for long. Blake had hoped that she would have enough money by now to replace them, but no one wanted a smuggler with her kind of experience. Nobody wanted to risk a smuggling mission with a ship as small as hers, and especially not with a captain who had a record like Blake’s. A few desperate gangs had taken the bait when offered, enough to keep the ship running and Blake’s stomach full, but none of the contacts had gone anywhere. Most vanished or went into hiding soon after hiring her. Blake knew why, and she knew exactly who was to blame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was no time to worry about that. Right now she had to fix the momentum dampeners so she could make a jump to a civilized system, somewhere that she could hunker down and make some money to replace the dampeners entirely. It would also be a whole lot more palatable to kick the two thieves off her ship on a planet with a population than some abandoned backwater or, as had occurred more than once, shooting them out the airlock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake climbed down the ladder into the engine room, past the softly humming fuel block and the recovering inertia redirectors to the ruined momentum dampeners. They were smoking wrecks of what had once been top of the line equipment. At least they were top of the line thirty years ago, but Blake had needed to throw her ship together quickly. She hadn’t the time or the resources to be picky. The inertia redirectors had been a lucky find, but everything else was random scrap. That said, the dampeners had worked fine for the past few months, but constant strain had eventually done them in. At the very least, they glowed a dull red which meant they could still receive power. That gave Blake hope that they would function enough to let her survive at least one more jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, baby,” Blake cooed, pulling out her tools, “let’s see what we can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later, the Faunus sat back with a grunt, wiping sweat off her brow and putting her tools down. Blake knew her ship inside and out, courtesy of being the only one to have a hand in building her, and even then fixing the dampeners was proving to be a challenge. She had tried everything she could think of, redirecting power flow to essential systems, replacing the important pieces of the redirection system itself, even fiddling with the OS that ran the whole piece of kit to no avail. The momentum dampeners were as unresponsive as ever. Meanwhile, above her head the fuel banks flicked on a dull orange light indicating that they only had a quarter tank left. Blake hung her head and groaned. This was just perfect. Lost in a system she didn’t recognize with two thieves locked in the brig and running out of fuel. This wasn’t how Blake had envisioned her new life ending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she muttered, “I’m not a mechanic.” All her years running in the underground had taught her enough to put a ship together and keep her running, but the finer points of system repair were beyond her. Besides, the momentum dampeners were ancient, replaced with a dozen new models the year they came out alone. Any manual she might have been able to use to help her repair them was long gone, lost before she was even born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thought wafted across her brain, lazily and innocently, and she groaned again. The blonde one, Yang she’d said, had claimed to be a mechanic. “Maybe she can take a look. What do you think of that, baby?” Blake muttered to the momentum dampeners. She’d become accustomed to talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud </span>
  </em>
  <span>over the past few months, a consequence of always traveling alone. At first she had been worried it was a sign that she was cracking, but had since learned to ignore such simple concerns as sanity. The dampeners remained unresponsive, both in terms of functionality and conversation. Blake snorted and pushed herself to her feet. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a rule, Blake didn’t like asking for help. It made her feel weak, like she couldn’t handle the work on her own. The very idea of needing to rely on someone made her want to vomit, but she was humble enough to admit when she was out of her depth. The years in the criminal underground had nearly beaten the humility out of her, such was the way of things in the gangs, but Blake prided herself on her emotional maturity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also prided herself on her preparedness, marked today by locking up the guns, suits, and tools of her prisoners inside a biometric scan locker in her quarters. Even if they could reach the locker, the tools necessary to break into it were safely tucked away, namely a fixer, a drained plasma cutter, and a completely busted set of hacking tools. There was a brief moment where she admired the shotgun and rifle of her prisoners. The weapons were much like the ship, and much like the people who used them: simple but effective. That was the kind of durable reliability that Blake liked to see, and she resolved to keep both weapons once she kicked the thieves off her ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That taken care of she finally had an opportunity to change into her suit. The rush to escape Mantle and the imprisonment hadn’t left her much time to get ready, but she refused to be caught off guard if the thieves were planning something rash. Her suit was a suite of blacks and purples, a changing, flowing mesh of color that devoured light as she moved. On top of that, the armor was surprisingly durable for how light it looked, having saved her life more than once in her travels. She felt foolish for being caught out without it on earlier. If the pair of thieves had rushed her, she might have been able to drop one of them, but the second would’ve certainly reached her. Without the extra power and durability of her suit, Blake suspected that they could have easily killed her if she hadn’t caught them off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled out her pistol and approached the brig, putting on her best threatening face. The one thing that running with gangs taught you was how to be intimidating. A loaded gun helped a lot. She pointed the gun at the doorway as she pressed the button to open it, and the two prisoners looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had a change of heart?” the blonde named Yang drawled and the one with black hair, that the blonde had called Rubes, snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up,” Blake snapped, “Just you, blondie.” The blonde shrugged to her companion and stood. “You said you were a mechanic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best one in Remnant,” the blonde said proudly, puffing up her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Get out here,” Blake said and gestured with her free hand at the open door. The blonde shot her companion a look, who took their own turn to shrug. The blonde walked out the doorway, standing just a foot outside the brig. Blake glared up at her, and the blonde threw on an infuriatingly cocky smile. “You know how to fix momentum dampeners?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends how badly they need fixin'. Yours, as I recall, were already shot before we made that last skip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re coming with me,” Blake pointed towards the open hatch to the engine room, “Move.” The blonde slowly walked to the open hatch, eyes flashing around the room. Blake knew the look, saw the way her muscles tensed as she passed the door controls on the way to the hatch. To the layman it was simple movement, a few steps, but to Blake she might as well have had a glowing sign over her head that read ‘I’m looking for a chance to escape’. Blake followed her, punching the door controls and locking the brig as she went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde started to descend to the engine room. Blake stood above her with the pistol aimed at her head. As the blonde climbed down, she looked back up at Blake, shooting her another useless disarming smile. “Still never caught your name, sweetheart. I’m Yang, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Blake snarled and the blonde named Yang shrugged as best as she was able on the ladder. Once she reached the bottom, Blake shouted, “Back up from the ladder!” Yang did so, stepping back as far as she was able. Once Blake felt that she was far enough away, she climbed on the ladder and slid down, leaping off and snapping the pistol back on the blonde with practiced ease. There was no need for worry, as Yang was already looking over the momentum dampeners with quick, experienced eyes. She let out a low whistle as she looked over the kit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are these things? You know what, it doesn’t matter. They’re too small for a skip drive that beefy anyway.” She jerked a thumb at the grumbling skip drive above their heads. Blake didn’t look, she didn’t need to. The skip drive on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> was gigantic, even for a device of its class, able to hurl the ship from system to system in seconds. “How long have you been running these things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple of months. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang let out another whistle, this one lower and more hopeless. “Well, shit. If you’d got me to take a look at them a few weeks ago I could’ve gotten a few more skips out of them. Right now it’ll be lucky if we can get one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you were the best mechanic in Remnant,” Blake scoffed and the blonde whipped around, hair flying majestically behind her as she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the best. I went to Atlas Academy and I’ve been boostin' ships since I was a kid. You’re not gonna find anyone in this sector who can get these babies back up and runnin', except for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Yang said, leaning back on her hands and looking at Blake over her shoulder, “But I’ve got two conditions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Conditions? You’re my fucking prisoner, you don’t get to have conditions,” Blake hissed, struggling to keep herself from shouting in the enine room. The sound would’ve just bounced back and deafened her sensitive hearing, leaving her vulnerable. Yang looked amused from her seated position, which only made Blake want to shout more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have asked me to help you if you could fix this on your own, so I’m the best chance we have to get out of here. Your choices basically come down to this: agree with my conditions or let us all die slow, agonizin' deaths in the middle of space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call for help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would’ve done it already. You either don’t have anyone to call, or you don’t want to risk being found,” Yang said with a shrug. Blake felt her stomach turn as her prisoner listed off every reason they were in this mess without even breaking a sweat. On top of that was a deeper feeling, a darker fear in the pits of her heart when Yang had mentioned not being found. “S’okay,” Yang continued, “I won’t ask which. You are my warden, after all.” She dragged out the word warden with contempt, and Blake’s snarl deepened. The cocky smile never left Yang’s face. “So, my conditions,” she continued, lifting up fingers as she listed them, “One, Ruby gets to wander the ship. I don’t like the thought of my sister bein’ locked up. Second, we get our suits back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, not really,” Yang said, “The way I see it we’re in this mess together, you, Ruby, and me. We help you, you help us. It’s a win-win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your mess,” Blake snapped, taking a threatening step closer and was gratified to see Yang’s smile flicker for just a moment. “I was doing fine on Mantle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gettin' your ship impounded is fine? That must be some kinda new linguistics,” Yang scoffed. Blake let out a long, low breath, letting her anger seep away as best as she was able. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, I should risk getting found just to get you two off my ship. I could sell you to Fall, or Branwen,” Blake growled. She had no real intentions of selling her prisoners to anyone, it was reprehensible, but she knew that the concept was frightening to everyone. She narrowed her eyes, studying Yang’s reaction. The moment that she said the name ‘Branwen’, Yang flinched and her smile dropped entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she grumbled, “Just let Ruby wander the ship. Do that, and I’ll fix these damn things.” Yang rapped her knuckles on the top of the momentum dampeners, which let out a groan as though they were about to collapse. “Yeesh. Why haven’t you replaced these yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake didn’t want to admit that she hadn’t yet gotten the money and instead said, “Just let your sister wander the ship? You two will gang up and attack me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you pointing a gun at my head all day? Ruby’s impulsive, but she’s not stupid. She wouldn’t risk putting me into danger.” The surety with which Yang said that struck a chord in Blake’s heart. These two thieves, two sisters, trusted each other with their lives. A small part of Blake wondered openly what that was like, but she ignored the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I know she won’t be off sabotaging my ship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ship we need to get back to safety? Now you’re the one who sounds insane. Besides, you have my word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What good does that do me?” Blake scoffed. She had been betrayed by plenty of people who gave her their word. She wouldn’t be made a fool of again. Then Yang’s next words gave her pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea, but it looks to me like you don’t have a choice. So whaddya say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake considered the offer for a moment. Yang was right, she didn’t have a choice. The risk of being found after calling for help was too great, and she didn’t have the know how to fix the dampeners herself. “Fine, deal. Get to work on the dampeners. I’ll go let your sister out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang nodded and her cocky smile returned in full force, even though her eyes remained suspicious and calculating. This was all part of the game, Blake reminded herself, another move in the chess match. As Blake backed up towards the ladder, her gun still on Yang, the blonde mechanic called out, “Grab my tools while you’re up there. I don’t want to mess with your gear. I’m a prisoner, not a savage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and if I can’t get these up and runnin', feel free to shoot me,” Yang said, then leaned it towards the dampeners for a closer look. After a moment of thought she continued, “No, but seriously. If we’re stuck out here, I’d prefer to die by gunshot than starvation or Grimm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake fought against the urge to shudder at the thought of either shooting Yang or dying by Grimm. She didn’t think that she’d done a very good job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon reaching the top of the ladder, Blake clambered out and made her way to the locker to get Yang’s tools. She could feel the other woman, Ruby, had her eyes on her the whole time but tried to ignore the fact. Yang’s tools retrieved, she returned to the brig and popped open the door, training her gun on Ruby. The young woman looked at her incredulously for a moment, then asked, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake felt her face flush with embarrassment, covering it up with another snarl. “I made a deal with your sister. She fixes the dampeners, you get to wander the ship. We all get to live.” Ruby’s expression changed to one that Blake correctly interperated as ‘You’re either very desperate or very stupid’, but said nothing. Blake backed up to the engine hatch, keeping her gun on Ruby until she had no other choice but to descend into the depths again. The thought of letting a stranger, a prisoner, wander her ship gnawed at Blake deep within, but at the end of the day Ruby’s assessment had been at least partly correct. Blake was desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day and most of the night was spent in the engine room. Yang worked on every inch of the dampeners, opening hatches and splicing wires that Blake had never even known existed. Her tools flashed and sang with every stroke, every correction, creating a dizzying display of mechanical know how that Blake struggled to keep up with. Halfway through the day, Blake had asked Yang to explain what she was doing as she did it. By the end of the day, she wished she hadn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like Yang knew everything about the dampeners, from their make and model, to exactly how many different screws were used to latch a particular piece in place. And she let Blake know every single detail. Over the course of the day the constant flow of information had given Blake a thumping headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then I can reattach the s-4 cable, here,” Yang explained, gently hoisting a red wire up from the internals of the dampeners, “right back into the gravitational resurgence protectors. Whoever put these together had the s-3 attatched which, as any real mechanic will tell you, is an amateur mistake. Most people think they’re interchangeable, but they’re really not. People are all, ‘oh, the s-4 is so thin I have to replace it all the time’, well no shit. You’re flyin’ a spaceship, not makin’ toast. It’s complicated, bur the s-4 is a better variant for power flow, obviously. After swappin’ those, I can reroute power through the protectors, as long as the groundin’ cables are in good enough shape. Funny thing about groundin’ cables, actually, they used to need to be run through dirt to work properly. Finicky thing about using uncapped lightnin’ dust, as I heard it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Blake groaned, resting her head on her knees. She had stopped pointing her gun at Yang a while ago, though the blonde didn’t seem to notice. Once the mechanic had started her work, she had all but forgotten that Blake was there. If Blake hadn’t brought her a bottle of water, she assumed the blonde would have forgotten to drink anything too. Yang had shot her another wink and an ‘Appreciate it, sweetheart,’ when Blake had given her the water, and this time Blake just didn’t have it in her to get angry about it. She was all burned out on anger for the day, which was a shame since she still needed to corral her prisoners back into the brig for the night. At least these thieves made themselves useful, Blake mused to herself as Yang prattled on about grounding cables and various forms of unstable dust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...maybe that’ll get these babies up and runnin’. If that doesn’t work, I kin throw together a makeshift capacitor if we have the fuel to spare.” The sound of buzzing tools stopped and Blake looked up to find Yang stradling the momentum dampeners and staring at her expectantly. “Do we have the fuel to spare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Blake looked up at the fuel banks, which had faded from orange to red, “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sucked on her teeth for a moment, the shrugged, golden locks flowing everywhere. “Okay. I’ll see what else I kin do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of accent is that?” Blake asked, the words slipping out before she had a chance to catch herself. She wasn’t supposed to be asking friendly questions, she was supposed to be the terrifying spaceship captain forcing her prisoners to work for their lives. But her curiosity had gotten the better of her. What had started out as a light, musical cadence had become a fully blown different manner of speaking as Yang worked. It was like a switch went off in her head and all pretences faded away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang looked back up from her tools and smiled that same infuriating cocky smile she always had. When she spoke she drew out the accent even further, sounding like one of the cowboys from those historical dramas Blake loved. “Wha’? This’un? From Patch, born ‘n raised. Wassa matter darlin’ you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake narrowed her eyes in a facimilie of a glare. She might not have the energy to be angry, but she was never too exhausted to be annoyed with someone. “Professional curiosity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so we’re professionals now?” Yang asked, letting her accent fade back to its normal state, “S’funny, I thought we were prisoners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fix the fucking dampeners,” Blake groaned and waved her gun half heartedly at Yang. The blonde shrugged and turned back to her task, tools flying over the kit again. “And just...stop explaining this to me. I can’t deal with it anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, hang on. I can’t stop explainin' now, what’ll you do when I’m gone? Someone needs to teach you what these babies are about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting them replaced!” Blake snapped, a forgotten well of rage rising when Yang smirked at her in response. “As soon as we’re on the next civilized planet and you two are off my damn ship. Gods, I can’t fucking wait.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang worked for another few minutes, holding her hair back with one hand while her tools threw sparks in the air. She sat back and frowned at her work, then shook her head. “Nah, that’s not good enough. You have any poxy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have any what?” Blake asked exasperated. She had hoped that the self proclaimed best mechanic in Remnant could fix the dampeners quickly. Now it was just getting ridiculous. Yang’s frown deepened and she sat back onto the dampeners and folded her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poxy. Apoxy-gel. You know, that thing they use to seal up literally everythin' in modern ships?” Blake stared back at her blankly and Yang put her head into her hands and groaned. “You’ve been flyin’ on a skip drive, with busted momentum dampeners, with a ship that’s held together with just weldin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake felt a spike of hurt pride as Yang came after </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she grumbled, “Yeah, so what? She works fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods alive,” Yang groaned, louder this time, “You must be the luckiest woman in Remnant. This ship shoulda torn itself apart the first time you made a skip.” Blake surged to her feet to yell at Yang for insulting her ship, echoes be damned, when Yang cut her off with a wave of her hand. “You know what, you are the luckiest woman in Remnant. Cause you lucked into me.” She winked at Blake again and Blake shoved her pistol into its holster, storming towards the ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are-that-just fix the fucking dampeners!” Blake yelled. Her ears flattened to the top of her head as the sound echoed back, but she ignored it. If Yang attacked her now, she would gladly shoot her just to get her to stop winking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake hauled herself back up the ladder and into the main body of the ship, then made her way to the cockpit. Ruby was spinning idly in one of the co-pilot’s seats, checking the radar and out the viewport every time she made a full rotation. She looked up as Blake entered, flopping her head upside down to do so. “You’ve got a cool ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh, thanks,” Blake managed, caught off guard by the sudden compliment by someone who had so recently been locked up. Ruby spun around again, eyes raking across the emptiness of space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have gone with a library. I’m more a gamer, personally. Still, to each their own, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded slowly, sinking into the pilot’s seat as she did. She checked the viewport and radar herself. Both were as empty as ever. The ship was alone in the void. She was snapped out of her check when Ruby asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how’s it going with Yang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she always like that?” Blake blurted out, the very thought of asking such a question coming unbidden to her mind. She considered leaping up and heading to a different room to avoid the repercussions of her question, but Ruby was already nodding sagely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abrasive, self-assured, flirty, piece of shit? That’s Yang, alright. You’re lucky she’s working on something or she’d be worse,” Ruby said rolling her eyes. She came to a stop facing Blake and settled further into her chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can be worse than that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Back when we had steady work, she used to go bar cruising in between jobs. Picked up three times as many women as we did ships, I swear to the gods. She’s left a lotta broken hearts ‘round Remnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the depths of Blake’s heart there was a sudden surge of-was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealousy</span>
  </em>
  <span>? No, Blake thought firmly, that couldn’t be it. She was just aghast that someone could act that way, could just travel into a system, love someone, and leave. The very thought was disgusting, as was the thought of being the object of Yang’s affection. Besides, she was a prisoner. It took a moment of introspection before Blake realized that Ruby was still talking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...last time we were on Argus. Not me, though. Never appealed to me, the kinda things she does with her partners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably saved you a lot of trouble,” Blake muttered and Ruby laughed harshly, spinning in her chair again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it sure as shit has! I can’t tell you how many of Yang’s exes we’ve had to fight off. There was that one woman, what the hell was her name, Nebs or something like that? She got a whole crew of people to come after us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And all of them slept with Yang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so. Actually,” Ruby stroked her chin as she came to a stop, “I think one of them was just a friend of Nebs’, but the rest of them sure hated Yang for something. They're still kicking around Vacuo, last I heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake sighed heavily and checked the clock tucked into the corner of the viewport. It was nearly midnight, at least on Menagerie, and that meant that Blake had been awake for at least twenty six hours. As if from nowhere her energy faded completely and she felt the warm feelers of sleep piercing into her body. “Alright,” she said, standing up and pulling out her pistol, “back into the brig.” She pointed her pistol vaguely in Ruby’s direction, who raised an eyebrow in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” the black haired woman asked and spun around in her chair again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I said so. Now move,” Blake replied as firmly as she was able, and stood. She couldn’t let the thieves know that she was tired, that was the perfect time for them to strike. Even if she had her suit on, her arms felt like lead and her eyelids were barely responding. That fight would go poorly for Blake, and she knew it. Ruby rolled her eyes, but stood and dutifully marched back to the brig. As they passed the hatch to the engine room, Ruby leaned over and yelled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yang! Warden wants us in the brig!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of pause and the sound of someone landing heavily on a metal floor before Yang shouted back, “What? Already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, already! You’ve been down there for like ten hours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mon sis! That’s nothin’! You go ahead, I’ll catch you up later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake growled under her breath and stepped up to shout down the hatch herself. “It’s not a discussion, blondie! Get up here!” She looked up to find Ruby studying her with a furrowed brow, her silver eyes searching Blake for any sign of weakness. In response, Blake aimed her pistol at Ruby’s head and nodded towards the brig. “Go.” Ruby shrugged and headed into the brig, which still had the door wide open from when she was let out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Yang said as she popped up from the engine room, still all smiles despite being covered in oil, grease, and a dozen other things that Blake couldn’t name. As she glanced at the brig, Blake could have sworn there was a flash of panic in her eye but it was gone before she could be sure. “I’ve worked my magic, you’re welcome by the way, and I figure we just need to jump start the main system on the dampeners to get them runnin’ agin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s what we need the capacitor for?” Blake asked, now with her gun trained on Yang. The blonde seemed nonplussed about the loaded gun and sat on top of the ladder as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were listenin’. Gimme a few weeks, I’ll make a mechanic outta you yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it be enough to let us survive another skip?” Blake said with growing annoyance, steadying her hands. Yang nodded slowly and she took a bit to respond, giving Blake the same once over that her sister had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A short one, sure. Just your luck, I know a planet near here where you can get these babies replaced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tuff. It’s in the Sanus system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sanus system was dominated by the planet Vacuo, though Blake had always considered the Vacuon hold over Sanus to be cursory at best. The whole system was a nest of criminals and raiders, with more bandit clans than you could shake a stick at. It was only through the sheer dedication and brutality of the system security that there was any law and order in the system at all. Tuff was especially bad, at least that was what Blake had always heard. Still, it seemed like the perfect place to shove the two stowaways off her ship and go hunting for some scrap. Maybe a few smuggling opportunities would rear their heads as well. “Fine. How soon can you get them up and running?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends,” Yang said, sitting back on her hands and cocking her head to the side, “How soon can you get me a capacitor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that you could use fuel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we have enough to spare," Yang said flatly, "We don’t.” There it was again, Yang’s issessant use of the word ‘we’ as if she had inserted herself and Ruby into the crew. It didn’t sit right with Blake, she wanted them both gone as soon as possible. Still, if they were being useful and it kept Yang from leading a mutiny, she could lay as much claim to the ship as she wanted. Once they reached Tuff, the pair of thieves would just be a bad memory. “I could use lightnin’ dust if you have any layin’ around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake knew that she didn’t. “I’ll see what I can find. Now get in the brig.” Yang shrugged and stood, swinging her legs up and over the hatch before heading to the brig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mind findin’ me some clothes?” Yang asked as she stepped inside the brig, turning in the doorway to face Blake. “I don’t mind workin’ in my skivvies, and I know you don’t either,” she winked again and Blake’s grip on her pistol tightened in response, “But I’d prefer to have some protection when I use the capacitor. You have any shirts you don’t mind catchin’ fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that likely?” Blake asked, inching towards the door controls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With kit that old? It’s pretty much guaranteed,” Yang said with a shrug. “S’okay though. I’m pretty fireproof.” Blake didn’t know if that was true, but then again the mad woman had just spent all day welding in nothing but her underwear. Blake’s shirts, on the other hand, were certainly not fireproof, but it wouldn’t sit right with her if she didn’t let the two women have something. A shower, at least. But those were tomorrow's problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” Blake said and reached out for the door controls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still didn’t catch your name, sweetheart,” Yang said, leaning on the doorframe. Blake raised an eyebrow and scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d almost think it was intentional.” She punched the door controls and the door slammed shut, forcing Yang to leap back a foot to avoid losing some fingers. Instead of being upset, the blonde bit her lip of all things and mouthed something that looked like ‘Feisty’. Blake chose to ignore that, checking the locks instead. Satisfied, she headed to her quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was exhausted, gratefully slipping out of her suit and hanging it up on an automatic cleaner. The door to her quarters closed and locked behind her, a function that she was especially glad for with two hijackers on her ship. Next, she placed her pistol and sword on the nightstand next to her before slumping onto the bed. She might have passed out, had a lance of pain not shot through her hand as her robotic fingers collided with the beframe. It wasn’t feeling from the fingers, not really, just the connection between the metal and the nerves being jostled. She let out a groan and used her other hand to flick a small switch on each finger, leaving the metallic digits rigid and unresponsive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grasped one of her fingers with her other hand, and let out a long breath. The nerve endings should have been disconnected by now, or at least dulled, but it never hurt to be sure. She gently pulled on the chosen finger and was glad to realize that the pain that followed was far less severe than before. With that, she rolled over and turned off the light, glad to finally be able to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> shook violently, nearly throwing Blake to the floor. She yelled as she caught herself, all the lights coming on at once. The ship shook again, and Blake snarled as she bolted to her feet. She closed the distance to her now clean suit, flicking the switches on her fingers as she did. Her suit on, she threw her pistol and sword into place and stormed out of her quarters, ready to tear the heads off the thieves for trying to steal her ship a second time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she rounded the corner to the brig, she balked. Yang and Ruby were still inside, looking as confused as she was. A sinking feeling surrounded Blake and she sprinted for the cockpit, flicking on the radar as she entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the blip moving slowly towards </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t enough of an indicator, the flurry of laser shots arcing over the nose of the ship would have been. Blake cursed and punched a button, bringing up an outside camera on the viewport. The ship that the camera zoomed in on was bulky and ragged, a freight liner that should have been retired years ago. On top of the liner was a small laser canon, firing periodically as the ship drifted closer, but the gun wasn’t what got Blake’s attention most. That honor went to the red symbol painted onto the front of the ship, a snarling wolf with claw marks raking across its muzzle. Blake’s blood ran cold as she saw it. She froze, unable to even maneuver the shields to deflect the coming attacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had found her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship shook violently again, but Blake didn’t respond, her hands curling around the arm rests of her pilot’s chair, knuckles turning white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new sound pierced her mind, a high pitched whistle, and the camera’s view changed to the brig. Blake looked over to see that Yang was punching the door, then turned to look at the camera, waving her hands erratically. Blake grit her teeth and leapt out of her chair, tearing back down the hall to the brig. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She popped the door open just enough to be able to shout inside to the occupants, but they were faster. Ruby pressed her face up to the opening and shouted, “What’s happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“White Fang!” Blake shouted back, “They’re going to try and board us.” The part of her that was trained in the underworld, the same part that had so easily threatened to shoot her prisoners the day before, was working overtime. This wasn’t just a random raid, the incoming ship was attempting to board. The laser shots were tests, seeing what their target would do. If the White Fang got on the ship, it would be a brawl, and Blake needed to get ready. She turned to go grab more ammunition when Yang yelled at her from the brig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake whipped back around, aghast. “What? No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they get on board, they’ll kill us! I’d rather die fightin’ than locked up!” Yang shot back and Blake realized that she was right. The White Fang were here to capture her, that was obvious, but her human passengers were just collateral damage. With a groan Blake ran towards her quarters, ignoring Yang’s shout of “Hey! Help us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tore open the lock and grabbed the sisters' weapons, then raced back to the brig. The idea of arming them didn’t sit right with her, it couldn’t. They would try to break out the moment they had a chance, but right now the thought wasn’t first and foremost in Blake’s mind. If they couldn’t hold off the White Fang, it didn’t matter what the sisters planned to do. Rounding the corner again, Blake punched the door controls and the brig opened fully. She tossed the sniper rifle to Ruby and the shotgun to Yang, snarling, “If you even think about turning on me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll shoot us, or throw us out the airlock, or some other horrible thing,” Ruby snapped, storming by, “I heard you the first dozen times.” Blake took a moment to be dumbfounded by the smaller woman’s ferocity, as Yang ran after her sister. “Where are they gonna board?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the hatch. It’s the easiest place,” Blake replied, and the three of them charged towards the hatch. The White Fang were nothing if not opportunists. The easiest route was always their first choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to form, the hatch was already opening when the trio made it to the entrance hallway. Ruby knelt and aimed her rifle, letting out a long, slow breath as she did. The moment the hatch was open enough to see the other ship, she let off a shot. Blake’s eyes snapped to the opening, seeing a spray of blood and brains on the wall of the attacking ship. She hadn’t even realized someone was poking up yet, but Ruby was already onto her next target. Another shot, another spray of blood. The rifle echoed around the hallway, the wood paneling doing little to absorb the sound. Blake hissed and took a step back, ears flat to her head. Even Yang winced as her sister fired a third time, this one without a solid connection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a blue glow appeared in the doorway, and the hatch opened fully, revealing an ox Faunus holding a huge hard light dust shield. “Shit!” Ruby shouted and immediately darted behind her sister. The ox Faunus bellowed and charged, the shield filling up the hallway as he did. “Fall back!” Ruby shouted and the three bolted towards the main hold, a small horde of White Fang behind them, dressed in light armor and masks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were more shouts and a few laser shots flew over Blake’s shoulder, singeing her neck and suit, the armor deflecting the attacks as it was hit. She looked over at Yang to see a laser shot slice across her shoulder. The blonde snarled and pointed her shotgun behind her, letting off a shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Blake hadn’t dove into the main room and covered ears she felt like she might have gone deaf from that sound alone. It felt like the entire ship shook as Yang fired her shotgun and Blake could see just enough to see that a plume of vicious red flame exploded from the barrel. The hard light shield flicked off for a moment as the pellets slammed into it and exploded, knocking the ox Faunus on his back. Fire dust, Blake realized. Yang was using fire dust in her shotgun shells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake turned onto her back and fired into the opening that the fallen shield bearer had left. She let off four shots, and two of the attacking White Fang dropped to the floor, bullet holes in their chests. Then the shield bearer was back on his feet and rushing them again. Yang took aim, but he was too close to risk the explosion. The blonde grit her teeth and roared, charging the shield bearer and tackling him to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a trio of shots as Ruby and Blake filled the air where the shield had been, but the White Fang were smarter this time, hidden behind the door frame. One of them leapt out and fired wildly into the room, sending Blake and Ruby diving for cover. That was all the opening that the White Fang needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two of them leapt over Yang and the shield bearer and charged at Ruby. The smaller woman snarled and put a hole through one of them, but then the other was one her, swinging a sword. Ruby blocked it with her rifle, then White Fang kicked her in the chest and she fell backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby!” Blake yelled and slid her sword across the floor to the fallen woman. She blocked another strike from the attacking White Fang, then grabbed the sword and slashed him across the throat. Ruby screamed in victory as blood poured onto her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang grunted and Blake’s eyes snapped to her, where she had been kicked aside by a third White Fang. She rolled with the kick, and leveled her shotgun. The White Fang only had enough time to gasp before the Yang fired, leaving a flaming hole ten inches wide in their chest. The shield bearer swung their foot up, kicking Yang in the face and another attacker appeared with an ax. Yang struggled to raise her shotgun, already out of shells, when Blake let off two more shots. Both of the attacking White Fang collapsed to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence, then the sound of running feet as someone burst out of the library  and bolted for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby,” Yang said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got ‘em,” Ruby replied and fired from the floor. There was a screech and then the sound of a collapsing body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the silence was complete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake was breathing heavily, snapping her gun between the two sisters. Both of them were sitting up slowly, covered in blood and spittle, and breathing just as hard. Yang looked over at Blake and smiled broadly. “C’mon now, sweetheart. I think I deserve to know your name after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake. My name’s Blake,” Blake said with a heavy sigh and a rueful nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blake, huh? That's a nice name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby collapsed back onto the floor and let out a low whistle, then slid Blake’s sword back over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for that, Blake,” she said, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Blake said slowly, grabbing her sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another moment of silence, then Yang said, “You wouldn’t happen to have a shower on this baby, would you?” Ruby started cackling at that and Blake felt a small laugh tear itself from her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. I do. Let’s just get these fuckers cleaned up first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later the ship was finally cleaned and all the bodies were flung into the void of space. All three women were showered clean of the blood and were sitting around in the lounge. All three women were also in Blake’s clothes, which was a fact that Blake tried not to focus on too much. While Blake was sitting comfortably, Ruby might as well have been swimming in the clothes she was given, while Yang was far too big for the clothes to do much other than strain themselves to fit. Her shoulder wound was wrapped in a rag, though she claimed it didn't even sting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all Blake could do to study the coffee table in front of her rather than let her eyes wander to Yang. It was like the blonde knew exactly how she was affecting Blake, sitting in a casually inviting way and winking every time, every damn time, that Blake looked at her. Their weapons were all placed on the table in front of them, within arms reach but far enough away that no one felt too threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been Ruby’s idea, as part of the olive branch she offered while they were cleaning the ship. They couldn’t just go back to prisoners and warden after fighting off a White Fang attack, that much was obvious. So while Ruby and Yang finished cleaning up the entryway, Blake had brewed some tea for their talk. They all took a long drink as they sat down, then settled into the comfortable chairs, waiting for someone else to take the lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the silence got to be too much. “So,” Blake said, “What’s your plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still figurin’ it out,” Yang replied, taking a long sip of her tea. Ruby nodded slowly, watching the two other women as if waiting for the time to strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t need </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> any more. You could just take the liner and keep on your way. Probably do better than one jump, too,” Blake said, which made Yang laugh and shake her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we’re in the business of sellin’ parts, remember? What are we gonna scrap from that old thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what?” Blake asked, placing her tea down lightly. Her other hand slid to the edge of her knee, ready to dart out and grab her pistol. “You’re gonna try to take her from me? You know how that song and dance goes.” Yang hummed softly and locked eyes with Blake, right hand twitching in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how it ends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not with me, you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I’ve been doin’ this dance since I could walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m an excellent dancing partner. Try me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before either woman could make a move or say another word, Ruby spoke up. “Or we could not kill each other and team up.” That made Blake pause, her gaze flickering to Ruby for a precious second. The fact that she didn’t receive a facefull of pellets and fire dust meant that Yang was also caught off guard. Ruby met Blake’s eye, then her gaze slowly shifted to Yang and her eyebrows shot up expectantly. “We made a good team back there, and Yang’s always saying we could use someone else to watch our backs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couch squeaked as Yang settled into the furniture, crossing her arms. “I said that once, when I was drunk. Didn’t mean anythin' by it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby rolled her eyes and leaned forwards onto her hands, looking up at Yang between her fingers. “Yang, you can lie to Junior all you like, but don’t lie to me. We need someone new on the crew, and you know it.” Yang let out a long breath between her teeth before nodding and turning back to Blake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, whaddya say Blake? Care to come along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake narrowed her eyes, but slid her hand back just a hair. “Are you asking me to join your crew on my ship?” Yang nodded quickly, suddenly eager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I figure she’d be our ship-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. She’s still mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang chuckled and nodded thoughtfully, her stance relaxing almost entirely as she laughed. “Fair enough. So we’ll be a crew, aboard </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> ship. We can travel the sector together, boostin’ ships and fightin’ off gangs. It’ll be fun! Oh, and I can teach you how to be a mechanic, a good one too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to, we’ll take the liner and go,” Ruby said firmly, in such a way that Yang couldn’t argue the point. “So? What do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake considered her options. It was ludicrous to join up with them. They had been her enemies not two days ago, and she had threatened to kill them multiple times. But here they were, offering her a place on their crew. It was a bit like joining a gang again, but without all the initiation and surety that you were going to be brutally murdered if you left. Blake hadn’t missed being in a gang, not the way they ran things anyway. But Yang and Ruby were different. They were both so earnest and good, in their own twisted ways. Besides, Blake couldn’t deny that she had missed traveling with people. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> made for good company, but there was only so much that the ship could say in return. Yang’s explanations of the finer points on system repair had given her a headache, but Blake had to admit that it had been nice to listen to her for a while. It would honestly just be nice to have someone aboard who didn’t want to kill her for once. “Yeah,” Blake said, waving a hand noncommittally, “I’ll join your crew. But I have one condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby and Yang settled into their seats, eyes narrowing as one, but it was Ruby who spoke. “Shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first thing we do is replace the dampeners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang wheezed with laughter, nearly doubling over while Ruby snorted softly and shook her head with a smile. “Damn right we will. Yang, you think that liner has enough fuel for a capacitor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet she does,” Yang replied once she had stopped laughing, “I’ll get workin’ on that right away.” And with that she stood and stretched, which made Blake focus entirely on just how intricate the mug she was drinking from actually was. Lovely craftsmanship, very artsy and avant garde. Then Yang picked up her shotgun and wandered into the other ship, whistling a soft tune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked over at Ruby, who was smiling softly as her eyes flicked between her two crewmates. It was the first time that Blake had seen the young woman smile. It was a good look on her. “So, uh,” she said, “I don’t really have another bedroom? I built </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> for one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby snapped out of her reverie and focused back on Blake with a shrug, “It’s okay. I don’t mind sleeping in the brig and Yang can sleep just about anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll be fine,” Ruby said waving a hand, the long sleeves of Blake’s shirt falling over her fingers. “We will need some new clothes though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do that too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang had the capacitor up and running within an hour and soon the three of them were in the bowels of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, standing around the momentum dampeners. Yang had pulled a cable from the system and held it up to the capacitor, which looked a bit too much like a pipe bomb for Blake’s liking. Still, Yang seemed confident and that would have to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Yang said, “Are we all ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this actually going to work?” Blake asked slowly, leaning on the ladder. Yang’s confident smile flickered for half a moment, then she said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. “What happens if it doesn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll cause a backfill of power into the fuel banks and explode. But at least we’ll die painlessly,” Yang said with a shrug, then plugged in the cable before Blake could stop her. The capacitor whirred to life, a bright blue indicator flashing on. The cable went taught and Yang cursed as a shock of electricity leapt to her hand, the sleeve of her shit catching fire. The momentum dampeners red light flickered for a moment, then suddenly brightened to a powerful orange glow. Yang let out a sigh of relief. “Thank the gods for little miracles, huh?” She said, absentmindedly swatting at her now smoldering sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake took a step closer to the dampeners, which were running smoother than they had in a long time. In fact they were almost like new. As much as Blake didn’t want to admit it, it really did seem like Yang had worked some magic into the machine. “So they’re working again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For one jump, yeah. Rubes, you mind gettin' our gear stowed?” Ruby nodded and raced back up the ladder. “Then I’ll get the coordinates in and fly us to Tuff,” Yang said and placed the capacitor on the ground before making her way to the ladder. Blake reached out and placed a hand on her chest, fighting the urge to glare. They were crewmates, after all. Instead, she focused on Yang's arm, which showed no signs of having ever been near a fire. Maybe she really was fireproof. The idle curiosity didn't stop Blake from narrowing her eyes and retaining a hint of her earlier threats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just punch in the coordinates. I get to fly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled sheepishly, suddenly aware that she was overstepping. “Sorry sweethea-Blake. Can I at least sit in the other pilot’s seat?” Blake sighed heavily and waved her on ahead. This was going to take some getting used to.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of my favorite chapters. I love cocky engineer Yang.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Silver Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ruby and Yang show Blake how to make money the Xiao Long-Rose way. Meanwhile, spectres of their past begin to appear.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tuff was exactly as beautiful as Ruby remembered it being, if your idea of beauty was a barren wasteland of crime and destruction, surrounded by a ring of trash and gutted ships. For a scrapper, it was heaven. She and Yang had been here a few dozen times over the past few years, making sure to keep moving between the various different gangs to avoid getting too chummy. It was always a good place to lift some ships off their unattentive owners, or just to get some quality scrap in a pinch. At the end of the day, Tuff was the place you wanted to be if you had the tools and knowledge to build and tear apart ships. That made it a paradise for Ruby. She hadn’t gotten to see Blake’s reaction to the planet, as Ruby was currently piloting the liner, but she hoped that Yang would tell her it was favorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake set </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> down in a mostly abandoned scrap yard, patrolled by dogs and thieves rather than armed guards. The yard was a good amalgamation of what made Tuff the kind of planet it was, all sand and rocks with only a handful of people around and all of those people looking to make a quick Lien off some poor sucker who didn't know better. Fortunately Ruby and Yang did know better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s safe to set down here?” Blake asked as the sisters suited up and prepared to head into the shanty towns that dotted Tuff. Yang nodded enthusiastically, blonde hair bobbing as they did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure is! As long as someone stays on board the ship, most people won’t bother you,” Yang said, and then tapped the neck of their suit. “And we’re in contact with you, so if anythin’ happens just holler.” That had been Blake’s suggestion, though Ruby saw it for the security that it was. Their newest crew member didn’t want to risk getting screwed over, and so Ruby had made sure to hook up her and Yang’s suit cameras to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The cameras didn’t come standard with suits, they had been the result of some of Yang’s fiddling and they sure came in useful. The sisters had busted a few people trying to double cross them just by reviewing the footage of clandestine meetings while planning for jobs. Blake seemed to visibly relax at the reminder that she would know where the sisters were and what they were up to, and Ruby didn’t mind the invasion of privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked Blake, death threats and all, and so she didn’t mind giving her a tour of Tuff via the suit camera. Besides, if Blake was as good at everything else as she was at fighting and flying, she’d be an invaluable member of the crew. She could also make a great cup of tea, so that was a plus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re just heading into town to scrap the liner, get some clothes, and figure out the situation on the dampeners,” Ruby said, lifting a finger as she listed off each item on their itinerary. “Sounds pretty easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know which model dampener we need?” Blake asked, her eyes locked on Yang, who was busy reloading their shotgun. The last skip had done the current dampeners in, leaving them a smoking ruin despite all of Yang’s efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure do. Trust me darl-Blake, shit.” Yang cursed as they almost slipped up on using Blake’s name. Ruby just shook her head ruefully. Her sister was a bungled mess around pretty women at the best of times, but Blake seemed to be doing them in especially well since she joined the crew. And that had only been ten minutes ago. Yang continued, “Trust me, Blake, I know exactly what I’m lookin' for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby could rest assured that Yang was on top of the dampener situation. Her sister was a mechanical genius, after all, able to rip ships apart and put them back together in their sleep. If anyone would know what kind of dampeners they needed, it was Yang. Finding the kit was another problem altogether. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the hatch closed behind them, Ruby and Yang took a long look around Tuff. The shanty town they had landed in was awash with noise and vibrant color, neon signs advertising the best deals on scrap and supplies, musicians busking on street corners, gang members watching passerby with unguarded interest. Tuff was the kind of planet that suited Ruby just fine, a rallying cry of rebellion against the overarching oppression of the larger planets. It was a spark in the night, a bastion for rebels and rogues all across the sector, a holdout of independence in a system that wanted unquestioned conformity. Ruby couldn’t help but smile as she looked around. Yang gestured at the closest group of gang members, who were eyeing the two with the same kind of curiosity that would have been at home on a rabid dog. “Let’s go greet the locals,” Yang said and led the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby followed behind them a step, the pair falling into the usual routine they used when planetside. Yang was the one who took the lead, it only made sense. They drew attention to themselves like an open flame, keeping shopkeepers and ne’er do wells distracted while Ruby went around the side, picking pockets and eavesdropping. It was a style of negotiation they had perfected years ago. They had to, anything less than perfection meant you wound up dead on planets like Tuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there,” Yang called out, a friendly smile spreading across their face. The gang members sat up a bit straighter, one of them resting their hand on the grip of their revolver. Yang held up their hands in a peacemaking gesture, but Ruby was already loosening the strap on her rifle. “You know anybody around here who’s lookin’ for fresh fish?” Fresh fish-the time honored way of referring to a boosted ship you needed to get off your hands as quickly as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How fresh?” one of the thieves asked and Yang shrugged. They jerked their thumb towards the waiting liner with much less subtlety than they would’ve used on some place like Vale or Mistral. There was no need to hide your catch on Tuff, people weren’t sneaky enough to bother. If someone was planning on shooting you for your score, they’d just do it. There was none of the underhanded signals, the implicit messages of the underworlds on larger planets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the gang members looked over Yang’s shoulder at the ship, Ruby started to circle around them. She flicked the safety off on her rifle as she did, settling in a few feet to their right. Her hand nestled on the butt of her rifle, ready to sling the weapon into a ready position at any moment. This was always the moment when rash decisions were made, Ruby knew, and it never hurt to be prepared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just caught her this mornin’. She’s old, but still got some meat on her.” Yang said casually, indicating the ship again with one hand while their other slowly fell down to rest on their shotgun. That got the gang members attention and the one who had been speaking settled into a frown but made no move to attack. The thieves probably only thought that Yang was the issue. After all, at this range there was no way they could miss if they pulled their shotgun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know some people,” the lead thief said, “Not sure how they’ll pay for that kinda seafood. How much you looking to sell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as they’ll take. I’ll even cut you a deal and throw in her guts as a bonus,” Yang said, referring to the fuel of the ship as the guts of a fish. True, they had siphoned most of the fuel off to refill the fuel banks on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but nobody on Tuff needed to know that. Getting fuel as a bonus was usually a dealmaker, and it seemed that the thieves were slowly coming around to the idea of taking the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s she swim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything from the gills to the fins is perfect. I checked her myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sheer confidence Yang radiated was the real spell behind their negotiating strategy. Most people who stole ships for a living were scrum rats, desperate folk who needed Lien as quickly as they could get it to escape some debts or get to a different planet. Finding someone as assured as Yang was a nice change for most buyers. The thief sucked their teeth for a moment, then raised a scroll to their lips. “Hey, boss, we got somebody out here with fresh fish. Yeah, they said she swims fine.” The thief looked over at Yang out of the corner of their eye and asked, “How much you looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I dunno,” Yang said, running a hand through their hair as if deep in thought, “I’ll lowball you thirty thousand.” The thieves leapt to their feet, the scroll nearly thrown aside as they did so. Hands flew to weapons, but Yang and Ruby were faster, their weapons already up and readied. Ruby centered her rifle on the lead thief, who looked over at her as if seeing her for the first time. “Take it easy there, buddy,” Yang said, their shotgun level with the thieves and a coy smile on their face, “I said I was lowballing you, didn’t I? You’re getting a good deal outta this one. Then again,” their finger tightened around the trigger and the thief's face ran pale, “I’m sure someone else won’t be so picky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An exasperated sigh rolled out of the scroll, as though from a parent disciplining a child who abjectly refused to listen. “Take the ship, Krieg,” someone, the boss of these thieves said, and the thieves started to relax. Yang slid their shotgun back into its holster, though Ruby stayed on the thieves in case they tried anything stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Appreciate doing business with you...Krieg,” Yang drawled, letting all their cockiness manifest in a single sentence. A vein bulged on the thief’s neck but they said nothing, just took an angry step towards the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just get this over with,” they snarled and Yang laughed, gesturing at the ship and leading the way. The other two thieves made to follow, but Ruby cleared her throat, catching their attention. The sudden realization that they had a rifle pointed at their chests made them both come up short, stumbling over one another midstep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one,” Ruby snapped, “Now sit down.” The thieves shared a look and shrugged, returning to their seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby could still remember back in the day when she and Yang had first started making deals on stolen ships. They had nearly been killed a dozen times over until they had made the rule that only one other person could inspect the ship with Yang. In those days, Ruby’s arms would get tired from aiming her rifle for the hours it took Yang to go over the ship with prospective buyers but by now she was a seasoned professional. By the time Yang and the lead thief returned the sun was high in the sky, radiating heat down onto the planet, but Ruby hadn’t even broken a sweat. Her suit helped, providing proper temperature control at all times, but it was also years of practice at how to handle the freezing colds of Solitas and the blistering heats of Sandus. If the sight of a woman aiming a rifle at two down on their luck thieves perturbed anyone, none of various passersby said anything. Even if the sight shocked them, people on planets like Tuff knew to leave well enough alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...still seems pretty low to me,” Yang was saying as they and the thief came back, “but I like you, Krieg, so I’m cutting you a deal.” Ruby didn’t look at the pair as they returned, her eyes only for her prisoners, but soon they stepped in front of her and she had to raise her rifle. “So, you’ve seen the ship. Where’s the money?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krieg kicked the sand in frustration and muttered, “Twenty five thousand.” Yang scoffed and shot a look of disbelief at Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your boss already told you to take the deal, friend. I wouldn’t push your luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Krieg snarled and shoved a hand into their pocket, fishing out a small chip. They hooked the chip up to their scroll and tapped the screen a few times, then yanked the chip back out. With a heavy glare, they tossed the chip to Yang, who caught it and looked it over. This kind of transaction made Ruby uneasy, it had to. Transfer chips like the one Yang had just gotten were solid pieces of equipment, there was nothing better for transporting money from place to place. They made moving large sums of Lien from person to person as easy as tapping a few buttons, but that didn’t make them foolproof. Everyone knew a story about someone who had received a hacked transfer chip that sucked all the money from their account and deleted the Lien like it never existed. Since transfer chips were almost exclusively used by criminals, there was no easy way to get your money back either. Most banks and lawyers wouldn’t touch a case like that, and that was assuming you could find the person who ripped you off. Ruby and Yang had been lucky so far, but Yang always double checked every transfer chip they got for anything nasty hiding in the code. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang pulled out a scroll with a red light in the center, a burner for this exact purpose, and plugged in the chip. There was a long, tense silence as they watched the scroll. A soft ding echoed out from the transfer chip as it finished moving the money onto the empty scroll and Yang smiled. They said “Appreciate it,” and slid both chip and scroll into their pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that the deal was concluded and everyone could walk away happy. Well, happy wasn’t the word that Ruby would have used to describe Krieg and their companions, but at least she and Yang were in good spirits. The sisters walked away, securing their weapons and heading deeper into the shanty town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that gonna pay for the dampeners?” Ruby asked, tightening the strap on her rifle. Yang shook their head ruefully and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even close. We need SV2-500’s at least. Couldn’t even make a down payment on ‘em with this much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even from a scrapper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it. They’re a beefy piece of kit, and I don’t think anyone’s willin’ to go for less than a hundred,” Yang said, looking around the packed alleys and paths that made up means of egress in the shanty town. They narrowed their eyes and pointed at a neon sign in the distance, which advertised second hand military gear. “How about that one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Military shit? You want us to look like half assed Atlas goons?” Ruby asked, which made Yang laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a bad look, you’re right. Maybe that one.” They pointed again, this time at a booth on the corner run by a pair of Faunus. The walls were stocked with leather jackets and spiked chokers. It all looked durable and tough, which was what Ruby was really after. She nodded and led the way to the stall. One of the Faunus, with a wolf tail wagging behind her, smiled warmly as the sisters approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there. What are you two looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shrugged and leaned on the counter, eyeing the chokers with interest. It had been too long since her grunge phase and she had to admit that she missed it. “A little bit of everything, honestly. We had some bad luck with our wardrobes a few days ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a hole busted in the hull,” Yang said, flipping on the charm like one would a hose, “All our clothes got burned up on entry.” The wolf Faunus let out a low whistle and her companion winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad bit of luck, that. Well, it’s good that you came here today, we just got in a new shipment. How much are you looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least a few days worth, for each of us,” Ruby said. She reached out and ran a finger along one of the jackets. The leather was soft, but underneath that Ruby could feel a steady toughness to the material. That was exactly the kind of gear that Ruby wanted most. Best of all, it looked like it would fit over her suit without much trouble. She looked up to see the wolf Faunus rubbing her chin in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can probably do that. You might be a problem,” she said pointing a finger at Yang, “Not all my stuff can fit someone as...big as you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby rolled her eyes and looked away as Yang rolled her shoulders, puffing her chest out as she did. “I’m sure we can figure somethin’ out. Maybe you can do some private measurements.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf Faunus’ expression tightened just a hair and she stepped back to put a hand on her companion’s shoulder. “Sorry, babe. Taken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shame,” Yang said and shrugged. The Faunus scoffed and turned to grab some clothes from the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it is.” That made Yang laugh and Ruby fought the urge to groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of their shopping trip, the sisters were both several days worth of clothes richer and several hundred Lien poorer, but Ruby thought they had still gotten off for the best. They looked like a pair of proper desperados, all leather and chain and spikes, like something out of those old road gang movies that served as Ruby’s favorite guilty pleasure. Ruby was sporting comfortable and durable pants, a shirt with the words ‘Grimm Born’ across it, the same jacket she had been checking out in the shop, fingerless gloves, and a spiked choker. The shopkeeper had also graciously gifted Ruby some red hair dye, and now the tips of her black hair were tinged with crimson. Yang had the same kind of bottoms and gloves on but, as they always did, had something much different above. Behind a jacket that was open to the world, their shirt, if it could be called that, was a tight leather piece across the chest which both accentuated their bust and showed off their impressive abs. Both sisters still had their suits on underneath, it was just safer, but they at least looked a bit more like normal civilians than they had before. Yang had made another pass at the shopkeep when they were all dressed and squared away, even inviting their partner to join in, but the Faunus had shooed the sisters away. As they walked back to the ship, Ruby cast a glance at Yang, who was busy drinking in the gazes of everyone nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Ruby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I look good. What’s wrong with bein’ confident about it?” Yang replied, winking at some poor woman who didn’t even know what hit her. The woman gasped and flushed a bright red, and Ruby knew that she would have turned to watch the sisters walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Ruby said, “I meant your suit. Did you really have to build in a function that specifically retracts the armor to show off your abs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to, but I wanted to. I worked hard on these babies,” Yang flexed their abs as they walked and Ruby heard the unmistakable sound of someone swooning into a table, “I wanna show ‘em off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby tutted softly, but she wasn’t really mad at Yang. Her sister’s insistence on flaunting had never appealed to Ruby very much, she preferred to keep things nice, low key, and functional above all. Yang just had enough skill to make things both functional and flashy. “But do you have to flirt with every woman we meet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t flirt with every woman,” Yang protested, breaking out of their confident walk for just a moment to look at Ruby, “I haven’t flirted with Blake yet, have I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, you can’t stop calling her ‘sweetheart’ and ‘darling’. Like, I literally saw you fight with yourself to not say it earlier,” Ruby said, unable to keep the smile off her face. That smile only got wider when she saw that Yang was flushed a deep red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different. We’re crewmates, I wouldn’t flirt with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby couldn't begin to name all the crewmates that Yang had flirted with over the years, and she had tried the last time this conversation had come up. It was just too expansive a list over too many years. So instead, she just responded with a sarcastic, “Yeah, okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake lowered the hatch as the sisters approached, her arms folded across her chest and a slight frown on her face. “Well?” Ruby could tell that she was doing her best to look tough, to fit in with the kind of people that Ruby and Yang must have seemed to be, but the moment that Blake layed eyes on Yang she had to turn away. Their newest crewmate hid the swiftness of her turn as best she could by marching back up the hatch, but Ruby rarely missed anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang, on the other hand, seemed to have missed it entirely as she strolled onto the ship like she owned the place. “We’ll need to make a few more stops around the planet to get the rest of the money. Maybe do a job or two, we’ll see what happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby raised the hatch as she went up, letting the ship carry her up to the main hallway. She got into the main room just in time to hear Blake ask,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think that...what was his name, Klein?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krieg,” Yang responded, collapsing onto the couch and throwing one leg up on the coffee table. Blake shot her a glare and the blonde retracted their leg just as quickly with a sheepish smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krieg, right. So you think he’s gonna try to get back at us for screwing him over on the liner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d bet on it. We should get to the next town over, or the next two towns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think that’ll help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It always does,” Ruby said, leaning on the doorframe and catching Blake’s attention, “Every town on Tuff is owned by a different gang, and most of them hate each other. If they find out that we screwed someone over here, most people will just laugh it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might even buy us a drink,” Yang said, leaning back and throwing their hands behind their head. “We could try our luck in the Strip, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s eyes narrowed at that name. Everyone knew about the Strip, it was the most prolific and popular series of casinos in the sector, an entire city turned into a hive of gambling and magnificent shows. It was so popular that even the upper crust from Atlas visited from time to time, though people like that had their own fancy casinos to go to. For the crew of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the low class, drug smoke filled gambling dens would have to do. “You think you’re good enough to get that much money gambling? Nobody’s that lucky, and no one beats the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to beat the house, just the people at the table,” Ruby said. She pushed herself off the door frame and headed for the brig to grab the deck of cards she always brought with her. “Besides,” she said as she walked, “This isn’t the first time that Yang and I have done this. Not in the Strip, mind you, but on other planets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t exactly fill me with confidence,” Blake replied, now sitting across the table from Yang. “The Strip is a nasty place.” Ruby knelt in front of the table and started to shuffle her cards. Blake watched her for a moment, then sighed. “But if it’s our best option, I guess that’s what we’ll do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah!” Yang shouted and leapt to their feet, “Let’s get flying!” They bolted for the cockpit, then balked, nearly falling over as they did so. With a graceful flourish that did nothing to rob their earlier stumble of its embarrassment, Yang gestured for Blake to lead the way. “After you, captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake stood and made her way to the cockpit, grumbling, “At least it’s better than sweetheart,” which made Yang chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby continued to shuffle and deal her cards as the ship lifted off and began its flight to the Strip. It had been a while since she and Yang had pulled a fast one on a casino strip like this, but the old skills never truly faded. Before long she was flinging cards like she used to, and hiding them up her sleeves just as quickly. Cheating didn’t matter in the kind of place they were going, Ruby reminded herself, as long as you didn’t get caught. Besides, no one there had ever made an honest Lien in their lives. Who was she to upset that kind of tradition?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby knew that there was no way to really get Blake ready to see the Xiao Long-Rose sisters in a casino strip. Not only was the actual location gaudy, full of flashing lights and drunken people, but the sisters were so much at home that they could have stopped boosting ships altogether. On top of that, their methods for cheating reputable casino goers out of their money were so radically different that Ruby wished she could stay on board the ship just to see Blake’s reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The casinos in question, gambling dens in everything but name, were carefully chosen before the ship had set down. Distance mattered, Ruby didn’t want to be too close to the ship to give people a target or too close to Yang to let people know this was a coordinated effort. But she also didn’t want to be too far away when the shooting started. People generally didn’t like being cheated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second was the kind of place, the type of bottom feeders you wanted to fry. Yang always went for the wilder places, the kind of scene where you could get into a fight and nobody would really care. In fact, that was the plan for the most part. Yang would get invested in a game and just let the cocky side shine through. Either someone would get angry enough to start a fight or Yang would kick a leg out from under the table to force one. They might be a few bruises richer at the end, but the Lien that kind of thing brought it was more than worth it. That was fine for their purposes, after all Yang was just here to get them money. Ruby was after the big score. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they had a ship that was capable of traveling from system to system, making enough money to buy new dampeners would’ve been easy. As it was, they had to seal the deal quickly. Screwing over too many gamblers would get them in trouble before the week was out, and without a ship that could escape the system it would’ve been suicide. Ruby had decided that she was going to cut to the chase immediately. Someone in the Strip had to have some valuable scrap they’d be willing to bet, if the stakes were high enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That kind of play was Ruby’s forte. Her method of cheating people out of their money was much more complicated than Yang’s, all misdirection and hidden cards. It was a game within a game, how to slowly get hold of the entire pot without arousing suspicion that you had an extra few aces up your sleeve. Ruby never went in with fewer than six. Her methods took longer, winning a good hand early on only to lose again later. She had to give off the impression that she was winning based on luck, after all. It was a painstaking process, agonizingly slow at times, but Ruby had never lost. She didn’t plan to start today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The casino in question was a hodgepodge of parts and sheet metal in a rough visage of a building, with a neon sign proclaiming it to be the Scrapper’s Hideaway. Only an idiot would actually try and ply scrap at a casino, but then again idiots were the kind of people Ruby liked screwing over best. If they were willing to gamble on the Strip then they were also </span>
  <em>
    <span>rich</span>
  </em>
  <span> idiots, which suited Ruby just fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ruby approached the door to the gambling den, there was a soft crackle of static and then Blake’s voice was in her ear. “Has anyone ever told you that your sister’s insane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby ducked inside the door and slipped into the shadows to hide her conversation. The last thing she needed was people seeing her talking to someone before sitting down to gamble, they’d think she was a spy for system security. Once she was in the dark and comfortably out of sight, Ruby replied, “Pretty much everyone who meets them. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an exasperated sigh and Ruby could picture Blake rubbing her face with her hands in the pilot’s seat. “They just beat up an entire bar to grab the Lien they won. Someone got pissed when they won and started a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds about right for Yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...really? That’s their best idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, their best ideas have to do with mechanics. This is just something we do on the side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, right, you said that,” Blake said, “But how did they do that so easily? I mean, they threw a guy across the room with one punch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Ruby said, almost smacking herself in the face for not telling Blake sooner, “That’s Yang’s suit mod.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit mod?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they modified our suits a few years back to give us an edge. Since they like being up close and personal anyway, they wanted something to help them hit harder. I don’t really know how it works, I’m sure Yang would love to tell you,” Blake groaned aloud at the thought, “but basically their suit absorbs kinetic energy and repurposes it to make Yang stronger. If you thought that was impressive, you should ask them about the time they ripped a hole in a cruise liner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a whole thing. Alright, I gotta get to work. I’ll let you know when I’m homeward bound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Good luck, Ruby,” Blake said and Ruby thanked her quickly before stepping out of the shadows and into the gambling den proper. It dawned on her that Blake hadn't corrected her when she had called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> home. For how protective Blake was of her ship, completely understandable of course, Ruby had thought it would take at least a few weeks. It seemed that they're newest crew member was adapting quickly. That was good to know. After all, despite the different methodologies and creeds of the gangs that ran Remnant’s underworld, one rule remained consistent: Adapt or die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside of Scrapper’s Hideaway was as rough and tumble as the outside, like someone had decided to blow up an industrial plant and put a few poker tables in the rubble. There was a bar in one corner, a small kitchen in the other, and a handful of poker tables scattered around the room. Ruby set her eyes on the largest one, under a green spotlight. The folk around the table were grim and gritty, covered in dirt and dust, covering their eyes as they viewed their cards. The one on the far side, with a broad smile across their face, was the one with the money. He was dressed like it, in a proper suit jacket and askew tie, with small round sunglasses on the end of his nose. He also had the biggest pot so far, and it looked like most of the other players were on their last legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A twinge of anger stroked Ruby’s heart as she saw the man. He was just the kind of arrogant sonuva bitch who would be willing to bet some serious kit on a poker game. Ruby took a moment to muss up her hair and tweak her jacket so it hung loosely to one side. She had to play the part of the lucky beginner, and so she put on a face of curious innocence as she approached the table. Looking like that drew the sharks out of hiding. It was a shame for them that Ruby was the real predator. Fortunately, there was a seat open at the table. Yang had split their earnings from the liner between the two of them, more than enough to get a seat at any table around here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh,” Ruby stammered, forcing herself to look as nervous as she could, “is this seat taken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in the suit jacket looked up and smiled wolfishly at the young woman who, to his eyes, looked like someone who just got their first ship and was seeing the sector on their own for the first time. “Only if it’s taken by you,” the man said, “How much is your buy in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten thousand,” Ruby said and everyone around the table sat back a hair. It was an amateur mistake to say how much money you had on hand, the kind of mistake that got you mugged. Ruby needed that kind of attention, she needed the folk around the table to think she was an easy target. “Is that enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plenty. Hey, Icey!” the man shouted and one of the staff rushed over, “Chip transfer for my friend here,” he indicated Ruby and the staff member ran over to Ruby, offering a scroll. Ruby slotted in a transfer chip and sent over ten thousand Lien. If the staff member saw that there was a good bit extra on the scroll, they didn’t say anything, just ran off to switch the money for chips. There was a predatory silence as the rest of the table leered towards Ruby, who was all smiles. When chips arrived, the dealing began with the man in the suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby threw in an ante and looked over her cards at arm’s length, not bothering to hide them terribly well. If she lost the first hand, so much the better. “So this is poker, huh?” she asked. She could almost hear the table draw in a collective breath as they heard that. Someone who looked like a chump and didn’t know how to play. Marvelous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The betting went around, a low round so far. Everyone seemed to be on edge, what with the man in the suit nearly gutting their purses. As he threw in fifty Lien worth of chips he looked over at Ruby and asked, “So where are you from, kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argus,” Ruby answered, throwing in her own money, “Just got offworld on my own.” For a moment Ruby thought that her lie was about to be called out as the man in the suit studied her with narrowed eyes, but all he said was,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you came to Tuff? Smart kid, you know where the money is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I dunno. Just trying to see every planet in the sector right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand came to a close and the remaining players laid down their hands. Ruby saw her cards, three of a kind, but she leaned over to her neighbor and stage whispered, “What do I have here? Is it good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person next to her, a woman with gray hair running through her otherwise brown locks, gestured to Ruby’s cards and said, “Three of a kind. You see that?” Ruby leaned forwards as if to study the cards closer and let out an ‘Oh!’ before nodding conspiratorially with her neighbor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a bad first hand, kid,” the man in the suit said before holding up his cards, “But not good enough. Straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby furrowed her brow and leaned back towards her neighbor. “What does that mean, does he win?” Her neighbor nodded curtly and Ruby let out another sound of realization and settled back into her chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby won the next round with two pair, and the one after that with a high card, of all things. She looked up to see the man in the suit trying to hide his glare behind his too small glasses. “This game is fun!” Ruby said, shoving as much enthusiasm into her voice as possible. The man forced on a friendly smile and threw in his ante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game went on until it was just Ruby and the man in the suit. Every time Ruby laid out her hand, she asked someone for help to tell her what the cards meant. Throughout it all, whenever she got the chance to shuffle and deal, Ruby slipped a few cards in and out of the deck with practiced ease. It all looked like a stumbling, messy show of someone’s first shuffle, but it was all part of the act. Ruby had run this scam countless times before, and was close to pulling it off again. It took hours, nearly six all told, but by the end of it Ruby was sitting pretty on a sizable pile of chips and the man in the suit was slumped over the table and glaring openly. “What are you planning to buy with all that, kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need some new dampeners. Mine are starting to run ragged,” Ruby explained, dealing out the cards to the man and herself, the only two players left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of dampeners?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SV2-500’s, at least,” Ruby said, rattling off the model that Yang had told her earlier. The table actively gasped this time, with none of the measured subtlety they had shown while active players. The man in the suit let out a low whistle and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be lucky to get them for that little, unless you know who to talk to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Ruby asked, checking her cards. It was already shaping up to be a good hand. “Do you know who could help me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in the suit smiled, a slimy feeling spreading from him around the table and onto Ruby’s neck. “I can help you with that.” He threw in a thousand Lien worth of chips and settled back to watch Ruby’s next move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I thought you said that people wouldn’t sell them to me for this?” Ruby asked, sliding her own chips forward slowly, as if she was loath to give them up. The glint in the man’s eye sharpened and he leaned forward. Ruby hid her smile behind her cards. This was the moment she had been playing for all night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t sell them to you for that,” he said, “but if you can win ‘em off me that’s a different story.” He put his cards down and shoved his entire pot into the center, then tapped the top of the main pot and said, “All in, plus the dampeners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s very kind of you!” Ruby said, now letting her smile come across as naive and foolish. “So I just...do this?” She put down her cards and shoved her own pile towards the center, where it all met up in one gigantic heap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure do, kid. But I can’t let you just get away with the winnings,” Ruby’s eyes narrowed at that, acting nervous and unsure, “What are you betting against me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby leaned back and stroked her chin as if in deep thought, then said, “My ship.” The crowd took a step back and the man cracked a sinister smile. Even without an open com line, Ruby could almost hear Blake’s screech of ‘What? No!’ from the casino. “I built it myself. It’s got some solid kit in it, aside from the dampeners.” The use of ‘it’ instead of ‘she’ was intentional. It would make the other patrons think that Ruby was just another kid on their first ship, with no idea how much a ship should mean and how integral they were to life in Remnant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man shrugged and stood up, shrouding himself in shadow for a moment. “You’ve got yourself a deal, kid. Now c’mere. I want to shake your hand, make sure there’s no bad blood between us after this.” Ruby stood and made her way to the man, meeting him in the middle. They clasped hands, and she could feel his finger searching. They slipped up her sleeve and found the ace hidden there. The smile on his face turned from predatory to victorious as he found it and broke away. Ruby cocked her head to the side as he did and then walked back to her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had taken an ace from her, which was a shame. She had four more ready and waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They two players took their seats and readied their cards. “I’ll call,” said the man and held up his cards, three aces and two kings. “Full house.” The crowd went wild, patting him on the back and shaking his hand. “You played well, kid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby let out a sigh and checked her cards, a fresh ace now in hand. “Yeah, I guess I must’ve.” That got everyone’s attention and the room went silent. Ruby flipped her cards around, staring the man dead in the eye. “Royal flush.” The room went ballistic and the man’s face contorted in rage. He knew he’d been cheated, but he couldn’t say anything without revealing that he’d stolen an ace from Ruby. People didn’t like cheaters, but they certainly didn’t like sore losers either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby stood from the table and shrugged, as the staff started to gather up her winnings. The man swore and stormed away, glaring daggers at Ruby as he passed her. She shrugged and watched him leave. One of the staff came up to her and whispered into her ear, “We’ll get the dampeners, ma’am. Don’t worry about that. Where’s your ship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not far,” Ruby said, slipping the staff member a handful of chips, “I’ll lead you there once you have the dampeners.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The staff did indeed get the dampeners and Ruby led them back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yang was waiting there with Blake, sitting on the old dampeners that they had removed after Ruby told them the good news. They had spent the intervening hours putting apoxy-gel on everything until Yang was sufficiently satisfied that a skip wouldn’t tear the ship to pieces. Ruby held up a hand, stopping the procession of casino staff carrying the new dampeners. “Are these gonna do?” Yang looked the kit over once and nodded assent. As the staff headed inside, Blake and Yang followed them, leaving Ruby sitting outside the ship. Her eyes raked the crowd, scanning for anyone who might be working for the man in the suit, anyone who might be looking to grab a quick score. So far there was nothing, but Ruby didn’t let herself believe that they were safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The staff filed out once the job was done, and Ruby could only imagine Yang and Blake down below, finishing up the final checks. Yang was probably talking Blake's ear off, they always got so excited around new kit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked around the crowd again, almost losing the familiar purple hair. Her eyes snapped back, locking with a strong amazon of a woman who had a rifle slung over her shoulder and a sword at her hip. She snarled as she saw Ruby and grabbed her rifle, barking orders at someone nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby bolted for the ship, diving up the entry ramp as a trio of laser shots slammed into the wall where her head would have been. She scrambled to her feet and punched the hatch controls, hearing it close behind her. That wouldn’t keep determined attackers out for long, as the White Fang attack had proven. They needed to get into the air, fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang!” Ruby shouted down the hatch to the engine room. Yang and Blake looked up from where they were knelt by the new dampeners, which were glowing with beautiful golden light. “Nebs is here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nebula’s here?” Yang shouted and dashed for the ladder, Blake only a step behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby dashed back to then entrance and readied her rifle, resolving to shoot to wound rather than kill. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you she was still near Vacuo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we didn’t have much of a choice, now did we?” Yang snapped as they hopped out of the engine room, reaching down to haul Blake the rest of the way up. Blake stood immediately and sprinted for the cockpit, followed by the sound of the engines spinning up and rocking the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby heard Blake shout, “Are the dampeners all set?” and Yang responded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All good! Let’s fly!” Then they ran for the cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hatch trembled as someone tried to force it open, but then the ship hummed and lifted off. Ruby let out a sigh of relief as the ship began to rumble and screech while tearing through the upper atmosphere. She slid her rifle back over her shoulders and sat down on the floor with a thud. It would be good to get away from this kind of racket for a while. She and Yang had bagged well over a hundred and fifty thousand Lien, all told, plus the dampeners. Things had to start turning around now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby? Get on the gun, we have a problem!” Yang shouted and Ruby groaned before tearing off for the ladder to the underbelly turret. The turret was a small chaingun, perfect for tearing up small ships and buildings if needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Ruby shouted into the coms as she spun up the gun, slamming the controls forward to activate the full mobility of the turret. She saw a flash of white rocket towards them from the surface of Tuff, and knew Yang’s answer before it was given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Schnee found us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Schnee, which Schnee?” Blake shouted, the open coms picking up her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Schnee,” Yang replied, then angled the ship for a skip. “We’ll head to Crabus, hide out on the moon for a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence, then Blake’s stunned voice came over the coms. “Who the fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s complicated,” Yang replied, “Hope those dampeners were worth it, sis!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby felt like she was being stretched, then screeched as it felt like her very insides were being ripped to shreds. Then she was thrown back into her chair as the ship came out of the skip. She looked around wildly, searching for something, anything that would indicate-there!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flash of white again, this time much closer. Ruby could see the ship clearly, they were so close. She was a sleek, powerful design, with four engines on the back, a thin viewport for the cockpit, extendable wings for in atmosphere transport, and a blade on the nose that glowed a furious blue. Ruby recognized the ship immediately, the ship of the best bounty hunter in Remnant: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby swallowed hard and opened fire on the following ship. The ship rolled and dodged to the side, any bullets that hit bouncing off the high-tech armor that covered the entire hull. Then the ship fired back, twin autocannons on the front firing in a rhythmic staccato. Heavy shots pounded the shields surrounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Ruby could see the shields giving way immediately. Blake yelled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hang on!" and suddenly Ruby felt like she was being torn in half all over again, her vision flashing black. When her eyes cleared she looked out the viewport to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster </span>
  </em>
  <span>firing on a ghostly visage of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The phantom vanished, and the attacking ship wheeled to give chase to their real target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?" Yang asked and Blake took a moment before responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little experimental piece of kit I put on the skip drive. Only for use in emergencies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby could almost picture the expression of absolute joy and admiration on Yang's face. "Well, shit, Blake! You're a damn genius! You have to tell me how that works, I'm beggin' you." Before the begging could begin, more shots slammed into the hull as the attacking ship swerved behind them. Ruby fired back, a snarl spreading across her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster </span>
  </em>
  <span>swooped to the side to dodge the incoming bullets, its fire cutting short for a moment, then she was right back on point, blasting away. There was a rumble and some flames from above the ship, then some pieces of metal flew past Ruby’s view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Schnee took out the long range coms!” Yang yelled. “At this rate, she’ll tear </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> apart!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to put </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol </span>
  </em>
  <span>down!” Blake shouted, “Yang, find us a spot,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it!” There was a moment of pause as the two ships fired back and forth, one doing considerably better than the other. “Here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby yelped as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> dipped and charged at the nearest celestial body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster </span>
  </em>
  <span>followed, the sudden change of course giving </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> precious seconds to create a lead. Suddenly all Ruby could see were clouds and rain as the ship thundered into the atmosphere, then there was a chunk and a thud as Blake landed the ship inside of a rocky canyon. The hatch whirred as it opened, and Ruby scrambled up the ladder. As she turned she saw the glistening hull of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> slam out of space and set down gently a hundred or so feet away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby sprinted out of the ship to see Yang and Blake, sitting near the end of an engine, Blake gesturing wildly with a huge wrench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...hit her with it! I’ve done this a thousand times, just trust me, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang groaned and looked like they were about to grab Blake’s hand and drag her away from the ship. “You don’t understand, Blake! We’ve tried shit like this before, she just walks it off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me try, at least,” Blake snarled, and looked over her shoulder. Ruby followed her eye to see that the entry hatch to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> was already open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let her do it,” Ruby said, running past the pair, “I’ll find us a spot to hide!” Yang didn’t have time to protest as Ruby activated her suit mod. Suddenly she felt full of energy, alert like never before, and leapt forwards. Her legs pounded the dusty surface of the moon they had landed on as she sprinted away at blazing speeds. No matter how much trouble Yang got them into, Ruby loved her sister for this mod. It turned every last bit of her suit’s energy into pure speed, allowing her to run faster than most people could even see. It made her happy to run that fast, filled her with a joy she couldn’t describe. She was almost going too fast to stop when the ground suddenly gave out and plummeted down a sheer cliff. “Shit!” She raced around the cliff’s edge, finding nothing but a deadly fall all around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how did she survive that?” Blake shouted as she and Yang came running towards Ruby. Yang was grasping Blake’s hand firmly as the two ran. Under normal circumstances, Ruby might have poked fun at them for holding hands on a mission, but these were not normal circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Yang said, sliding to a halt in front of Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-but that should have torn her in half! How the fuck did she survive that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I don’t know! She probably has some top secret Atlas tech or somethin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s mind was racing, trying to find something, anything that could give them an advantage. Nothing was forthcoming. She turned back to her crewmates and put a hand on each of their shoulders. “Blake, run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Blake said, aghast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run! It’s us that she’s after, not you. See if you can’t find some way to slow her ship down or use the turret on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tear her to pieces.” Ruby said firmly and Blake nodded reluctantly before sprinting away and into the shadows around them. “Alright, Yang,” Ruby said, slinging her rifle into her hands, “You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang threw on their best confident smirk and said, “Hell yeah, I am!” They reached for their shotgun only for a slug of condensed dust to punch through the meat of their thigh, slicing through her suit like it wasn't there. Yang howled and collapsed to the dirt, holding their injured leg. Ruby bellowed and aimed her rifle down the canyon, only to be sent sprawling as a shot pierced through her shoulder. She screeched in pain, rolling onto her side and looking up the canyon as a third shot slammed into her rifle and sent it spinning away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloud of dirt that Ruby had left behind herself during her sprint seemed to shift and clear as someone walked through it. Ruby recognized her immediately, the stiff walk, the thin, long barreled pistol in her gloved hand, the shock of white hair, the piercing blue eyes, and the scar that raked down the left side of her face, setting one eye into a permanent scowl. This was Weiss Schnee, the best bounty hunter in Remnant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby would’ve made a dash for her gun if she thought she could make it, but Schnee’s calm grip of her pistol made her think otherwise. The bounty hunter’s aim was legendary, able to pick off a fly at a hundred yards. Schnee’s mouth twitched in a mockery of a smile as she closed the distance to Ruby and Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long. It’s been much too long since we’ve seen each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not long enough,” Yang spat, and reached for their gun, but then Schnee’s pistol was on them and a cold, lifeless gaze to go with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy there, Miss Xiao Long. Your bounty didn’t say anything about bringing you in alive.” That made Yang freeze and Schnee’s features twitched again. “I’m glad you two finally came to your senses and stopped running. It makes my job much easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that right?” Ruby snarled, “You needed us to stop running to catch up? Best bounty hunter, my ass.” That made Schnee’s features twitch in a way that was unmistakably a frown and suddenly her gun was back on Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much are you even getting for us anyway? What makes it so worth it to you to hunt us down?” Yang asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much? Two thousand,” Schnee replied and Yang’s jaw dropped in insulted shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two thousand a pop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s two thousand,” Schnee turned to look at Yang with a gaze dripping with contempt, “for the both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s just kinda sad, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ruby agreed, “I kinda hoped we’d be worth more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schnee rolled her eyes and gestured for Ruby to stand. “Up. The sooner I turn you in the sooner I can get back to bounties that are worth my time.” Ruby stood and watched as Yang slowly got up onto one knee. “I suppose that’ll have to do,” Schnee said and took a step back, “To the ship. March.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something moved behind Schnee and she whirled around, pistol leading the way, but it was too late. Blake appeared behind her and slammed the hilt of her sword into Schnee’s forehead, electricity lancing from the weapon into the woman's head. The bounty hunter gasped and screeched, then collapsed, frothing at the mouth. She twitched lightly on the ground. Everyone stared for a moment then Yang broke in an astonished smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you do that? We’ve been tryin’ to take her down for months!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shrugged and slid her sword into its sheath, her body collapsing in on itself as if she were ashamed. “I heard you talking about Atlas tech. That’s what my old gang used to do with bots. I’m just glad it worked on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby scrambled over to her sister and helped them to their feet, but before she could say anything there was solid thud as something big entered the atmosphere. Everyone looked up to find the source of the sound. It was an ugly, bulky ship painted black with the symbol of the White Fang on the bottom. The edges of the ship were tinged with red and something in the engines sounded rotten. Ruby forced herself to look away and focus, stopping when she saw Blake. Her face had gone pale and her mouth was hanging open, a silent scream on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake?” Ruby asked and the woman snapped out of her shock, turning to look at Ruby and Yang. The fear didn’t leave her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yang asked, jerking a thumb at the circling ship, “Who is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain later, we have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Blake shouted and threw an arm around Yang. Before the blonde could protest they were dragged away towards the waiting ships. Ruby grabbed her rifle made to follow, leaping over the unconscious form of Weiss Schnee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She balked. Ruby groaned and turned around, grabbing the bounty hunter’s arm and hoisting her up. She dragged the unconscious woman back to the waiting pair of ships as the sound of engines and extending landing gear followed her down the canyon. Blake raced back down the entry hatch to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> and looked around wildly, finding Ruby carrying Schnee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” she shouted and Ruby grumbled to herself before answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just leave her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She shot you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake, whoever that is will kill her if we leave her behind! I can’t live with that on my mind, we’re better than that.” Ruby shot back and Blake shifted from foot to foot, then raced to Ruby’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll take her! Get on her ship and follow my trail,” Blake said, grabbing Schnee and hauling her aboard </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ruby nodded quickly and dashed for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, racing up the hatch and diving into the cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship was fancy and high tech, far more advanced than anything that Ruby had piloted before, but she found her responsive and easy to control. Ruby fired up the engines and lifted off as she saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> do the same. As the ships angled towards the open sky, Ruby cast one last look at the canyon below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a man standing in the mouth of the canyon, dressed in all black. He had a white mask on, a stylized version of the White Fang’s usual fare, and small black horns poking up from the top of his head. He lifted a red bladed sword and pointed it at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then the ships fired up their engines and flew away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby couldn’t stop her hands from shaking as they soared into the void.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dramatic entrances have always been a Schnee speciality. Also, Yang is gender fluid in this au. <br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Best Bounty Hunter in Remnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Weiss Schnee, the best bounty hunter in Remnant, might just be the crew's only hope for survival, but her pride and principles pull them into a much bigger problem then ever before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some more depictions of violence near the end of the chapter. Be careful everbody!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Weiss Schnee, the best bounty hunter in Remnant, didn’t like waking up in unfamiliar places. She especially didn’t like waking up on any ship other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head pounded, and she wanted to just roll over and pass out again, but she forced herself to focus. She was tied to a bed, in a small room that she assumed must be the brig on whatever junker the Xiao Long-Rose sisters had stolen this time. They were an annoyance, and they certainly weren’t worth all the effort that Weiss had gone through to hunt them down. No one else had ever escaped her more than once, but the sisters were apparently worth far more the paltry bounty that they would fetch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman they were with, the black haired Faunus, she was the wild card. Weiss didn’t know how the sisters had coerced their newest crewmate to join their escapades, but that could wait until later. Right now, judging from the way that the ship was shaking every few seconds and the klaxon blaring in the hall, they were under fire. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if they all died in the middle of space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss looked down her body, taking stock of the cables and chains. It was a good plan, and would have held pretty much anyone in place. But Weiss Schnee was the best bounty hunter in Remnant. She wouldn’t be held back by something so flimsy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a roll of her shoulders, Weiss snapped the wires and tore the chains that held her upper body in place and sat up. Immediately she wished she hadn’t. Her head pounded harder now, like someone was wailing on her temples with a sledgehammer and alarm bells were going off in her ears. She cursed and silenced the bells with a blink, then wrenched her arms out of their bindings. The chains that had held her wrists together shredded as she moved, sending pieces of metal scattering around the brig. Weiss made short work of the rest of her bindings and swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to collapse the moment she stood up, but her legs wouldn’t let her. With a grimace, she turned to face the door of the brig. The door and wall were solidly made from hardy material that would take hours to bash through. So instead of wasting her time with that, Weiss held up a gloved hand to the door, and concentrated. A high pitched whine emanated from her hand and the door shattered. Any alarm that might have gone off to warn the sisters of her escape was lost in the oncoming fire and the screaming klaxon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss trudged into the hall and took stock of the ship. It was a nice interior, far better than the clunky mess that made up the exterior. This ship must have belonged to someone at least decently well off, Weiss mused. If she could prove that she might be able to wring an extra five hundred Lien apiece for the sisters. It certainly wouldn’t make up for the months she had spent tracking them down, but it would make her current headache a bit more worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. The other woman, the one who had shocked her. Wiess needed the woman’s sword, she needed to find out how she had been knocked out so easily. If she knew how it was accomplished, she could work out a patch to protect against it. It hadn’t been any kind of shock someone had used on Weiss before, this had been a targeted strike born from years of practice. Weiss had seen similar things done to Atlas military bots over the years. Only one gang was able to deliver that kind of result consistently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just who had the sisters picked up in their travels? What had started as idle curiosity was slowly transforming in the wolfish hunger that Weiss had grown used to. Someone with that kind of experience had to be worth something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dragged herself towards the cockpit, foot by agonizing foot until she could hear voices spilling down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how he found me, Yang! He must have gotten a tracker on the ship somehow.” That was a voice that Weiss didn’t know, sharp and afraid, accompanied by the frantic flicking of switches and pressing of buttons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But who even is he Blake?” That was Yang Xiao Long, undoubtedly. Weiss had heard enough of her cocky bragging, heard enough stories from angry scrappers, to be able to pick her voice out of any crowd. Then there was the name: Blake. It struck a chord in Weiss’ mind and she doubled her efforts to get to the cockpit. She had to be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you later, let’s just get out of here first. How’s the skip com-Yang!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss rounded the doorway to see inside the cockpit. The two women inside had both whirled around to face her. Xiao Long had a rough bandage on her leg, partially soaked with blood, and had her shotgun drawn, aimed at Weiss. The other woman had a pistol drawn, long flowing black hair whipping around as she glanced back and forth between Weiss and open space in front of them. Weiss narrowed her eyes as she studied the woman, noting the amber eyes, the scars on her body, the cat ears, the robotic fingers...so </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> who she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing that Weiss noticed was the hasty calculations on the viewport, which had paused as Xiao Long was otherwise occupied. “Are you trying to make a skip...manually?” Weiss asked, her voice dragging more than she wanted it to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t have to if someone hadn’t shot off our long range coms,” Xiao Long snarled, but she stayed seated. Obviously she considered whoever was coming after them to be a bigger threat than Weiss. On a good day, Weiss would have loved to prove her wrong, but this was hardly one of those days. The fact that they were being chased was bad enough, the idea of making a manual skip was worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumping or skipping from system to system was not an easy process. The paths between systems were rarely clear of debris and depending on how far you were jumping, entire planets could get in the way. In the early days of space exploration, every jump was manual and every so often someone would slam into an asteroid or a moon at full speed. It was a painless way to die, but it happened often enough that the four main systems of the Remnant sector had set up coms towers along known routes between systems. A ship with working long range coms just had to put in the coordinates of their destination, which would be relayed to the towers along the route. The towers would report back on anything that might be in the way, and the ship would calculate its trajectory appropriately. Without long range coms, the chances of hitting something mid-jump went up exponentially. Making a manual skip was a risk that Weiss didn’t like taking often, and she certainly didn’t like the idea of someone else making the calculations for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to?” she asked and Xiao Long’s expression flickered for a moment, betraying a hint of shock and doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What system are you trying to skip to?” Weiss asked more forcefully this time. Xiao Long grit her teeth and tightened her grip on her shotgun, but before she could do anything, Blake spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nexus Nebula.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss knew it well, a field of stardust and minerals that could mask just about anything outside of a major space station. She had used it plenty of times to lick her wounds and found dozens of bounties hiding there as well. Best of all, she knew how to get them there in one piece. After all the escaping was done, she could get back to collecting her bounties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She growled and shoved herself off the door. Xiao Long opened her mouth to shout, but Weiss stumbled past her, pushing the shotgun aside as she did. “Move,” she snarled and leaned heavily on the controls. She looked back at the calculations that had been made, memorizing them instantly. The groundwork was laid out, Xiao Long was a fine mechanic and pilot after all, but the tricky part was finding the right solution. Fortunately for everyone involved, Weiss was an excellent mathematician. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers flew across the controls, pumping out the rest of the calculations with the rhythmic staccato that came with years of practice. After she finished, she looked over the equation once, and nodded in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That did it. Her headache roared up and engulfed her thoughts, sweeping away consciousness like a raging storm. She felt herself falling, slumping against the controls and onto the ground. With a muttered, “No need to thank me,” her vision faded to black. As the world vanished behind the veneer of a faint, Weiss heard Blake yell,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she-Is it a solid jump?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s solid, as good as we’re gonna get. Ruby, follow our trail. Punch it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss felt like she was stretching out, then the pain of a skip hit and she drifted into darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the second time in as many days, Weiss woke up tied to a piece of furniture on a stolen ship. She opened her eyes slowly, immediately realizing that her headache had faded dramatically. With a soft groan she looked around the room. She was in the lounge of the stolen ship, tied to a chair instead of a bed this time. The three crew members of the stolen ship were all on the couch opposite her, guns in their hands. This was shaping up to be an interesting day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Weiss grunted softly before anyone else could speak, “I’m surprised you haven’t killed me yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t do that,” the black hair-oh, look her hair had little red tips. Quaint, even more fitting for someone with the last name ‘Rose’. “We’re better than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re the bleeding heart who got me off that rock? If you’re waiting for a thank you, I’m afraid I’ll have to disappoint you,” Weiss said, sitting up straighter in her chair. The bindings were loose enough to sag slightly, which meant that they were even weaker than the ones that had kept her tied to the bed. Perfect. “You should’ve left me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose looked away quickly, a nervous expression appearing on her face for a split second. Then she replaced it with a practiced glare and steadied her rifle. “Maybe I should have. Lots of space in the nebula to throw your corpse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to shoot me, do it,” Weiss snapped, “otherwise let’s stop playing this stupid game. Why did you take me with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby said that the man who was followin’ us would kill you,” Xiao Long said matter of factly, “and she hates to leave someone defenseless like that. Me, I woulda left you but as you can see,” she gestured towards her bandaged leg, “I wasn’t in charge of makin’ that decision.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s expression darkened at the mention of the man who had been chasing them, a change that Weiss noticed immediately. “Oh, yes. The man who was following you. I presume that Miss Belladonna here hasn’t told you about him yet?” Blake gasped as Weiss used her last name, and the bounty hunter fought to keep the smirk from her face. Xiao Long and Rose frowned as one, sisters to the end, but it was Xiao Long who spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Belladonna? Who the fuck are you talkin’ about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t even tell you her last name? Oh, that’s just precious,” Weiss sneered, as best she could sneer, and was satisfied to see her captors shrink back a hair. “You know, Xiao Long, you keep bringing me bounties like her, and I might just have to hire you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Rose snapped and Weiss turned to stare at her with cold, emotionless eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Miss Xiao Long are worth a thousand Lien apiece. Miss Belladonna, on the other hand,” Weiss jerked her head at the Faunus, “is worth quite a bit more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I don’t know who you think I am,” Blake started to say but Weiss cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can bring her in to the tune of three hundred thousand Lien, and that’s just the constabulary. Someone was willing to offer quite a bit more to deliver you, alive, back to Menagerie.” Blake’s face paled as she heard that and she slumped into her chair. Her breathing was fast and shallow, and Weiss gave her another minute or two before she started to hyperventilate. The sneer grew as Weiss looked at Xiao Long and Rose, who were glancing between one another and Blake. “She’s wanted on six different planets, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Rose asked again and Weiss settled into her chair to rattle off the list she knew by heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake Belladonna, wanted for thievery, burglary, smuggling, terrorist actions, theft of political secrets, and conspiracy to assassinate a political figure.” Weiss leaned forwards as far as the bindings would let her, as if to whisper to a confidant, “That’s just on Mistral. Do you want me to go over the rest? Because I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiao Long snarled and shoved her shotgun in Weiss’ face. “Stop lyin’! Blake’s just a small time smuggler trying to make a quick buck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Then why do you think the White Fang is after her so incessantly?” Weiss asked, and Xiao Long froze, her eyes narrowing. That was good, it meant that Weiss had been correct in guessing that their mystery assailant was White Fang and that the gang had come after the group at least once before. “You do know what they do to anyone who tries to leave, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...Blake’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“White Fang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Former</span>
  </em>
  <span> White Fang,” Blake shouted, sitting up straight in her chair, her pistol aimed unsteadily at Weiss’ head. “I left, and I’m not ever going back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long moment of silence as Blake looked between her two companions, her eyes wide and her hands unsteady. She looked like she was about to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So she was White Fang,” Xiao Long grumbled, “so what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Weiss frown. She had anticipated the reveal of Blake’s past affiliations to come as a shock, to fracture the fragile trust between her and the Xiao Long-Rose sisters. The fact that it was having the opposite effect and only strengthening their ties was something that Weiss had to admit she hadn’t seen coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s part of our crew now,” Rose said firmly, her grip tightening on her rifle. Weiss looked over at her with contempt, wiping away the frown from her face as quickly as it had appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pretend that you wouldn’t have turned her in if you knew about the bounty beforehand. She’s worth a half dozen stolen ships, easily. You two could retire on that kind of money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake was shaking in her chair, the barrel of her pistol flitting from place to place in her panic, the walls, the ceiling, and every so often at the bounty hunter she was supposed to be threatening. Then Xiao Long reached out a hand and placed it on Blake’s shoulder gently. The shaking faded, just a hair, but it was Blake’s eyes that Weiss followed. She was gazing at Xiao Long with nothing short of astonishment and wonder, like a child seeing a puppy for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t deal in people,” Xiao Long growled, her eyes flashing a dangerous red, “We’re not scum like you, or your fuckin’ father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Weiss snap her head to Xiao Long, and suddenly there was nothing in the galaxy but the two of them. The emotional dampeners in Weiss’ head worked overtime to control the chemicals in her brain, but a sliver of those same feelings wormed their way into her thoughts. The bounty almost didn’t matter anymore, right now Weiss would’ve gladly killed Xiao Long for free. “I’m not like him,” Weiss snarled and Xiao Long laughed harshly, finger tightening around the shotgun trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really now? Could’ve fooled me. You probably siphon some of the bounty money back to daddy dearest so he doesn’t cut you off in the cold, hard, Remnant sector. Idn’t that right, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss stood up, cables and chains snapping like blades of grass she did. Immediately Xiao Long swore and leapt to her feet, but Weiss was faster. She closed the distance between the two of them in an instant, grabbing Xiao Long by her throat and hoisting her into the air. The blonde choked out a swear and tried to level her shotgun with Weiss’ chest, her suit glowing gold as she tried to pry Weiss' hands open. That wasn’t what got the bounty hunter’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sword on her throat caught her eye first, then the ludicrous, unrestrained rage and desperation on Blake’s face. The blade itself wasn’t the problem, rather the shock that it could deliver made Weiss pause. “Drop her. Now,” Blake growled, her eyes locked with Weiss’. Behind her she could hear the sound of Rose swinging around and aiming her rifle, probably to blow Weiss’ head clean off if she didn’t drop Xiao Long. The bounty hunter’s expression hardened and she loosened her grip. Xiao Long dropped to the floor, one hand clutching her throat and the other pushing herself upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to your seat, princess,” Xiao Long rasped, now on unsteady feet and leveling her shotgun with Weiss’ face. Weiss huffed softly and backed up, sitting down gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, if we’re all done trying to kill each other, we should actually talk,” Blake said, slowly as she sat back down, her pistol now in a steady, trained grip. Xiao Long sat next to her, rubbing her throat and muttering curses, but Rose stayed behind Weiss, her rifle never wavering. Weiss forced herself to ignore the threat from behind her and instead focus on Blake. If she needed to, she knew that overpowering the three of them would be easy. At least, she had thought that until she saw the fierce protectiveness in Blake’s eyes when Xiao Long was threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s,” Weiss said politely, one half of her brain paying attention to the conversation and the other running over every possible scenario for a fight with the crew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake let out a long breath, her aim never shifting from Weiss. “Like it or not, Ruby saved your life. The man who was coming after us-” her voice broke for a moment, but she grimaced and pushed onwards, “he would’ve killed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But who was he, Blake?” Xiao Long murmured nervously, as if worried that she might push too far too fast. Blake’s expression threatened to shatter, but the same comforting hand from Xiao Long kept the breakdown at bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam. Adam Taurus,” Blake said firmly, as if speaking the name aloud would shake off the fear she clearly felt came with it. Weiss narrowed her eyes, mind working overtime as she placed the pieces of the puzzle. She had expected someone high up in the ranks of the White Fang, but the fact that their new leader was after Blake personally was something both concerning and exciting. He would be a challenge to bring in, and Weiss loved a good challenge. Concerningly, of course, no one had a standing bounty against him. Most bounties for Adam Taurus vanished within days of being posted, and Weiss never worked for free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is he after you?” Rose asked from behind Weiss, and for a moment Blake and Xiao Long looked at her. Weiss considered attacking then, but the details of this little drama were too juicy to give up on just yet. If there was one thing that Weiss loved more than a challenging bounty, it was the petty squabbles of the underworld. They made for fine entertainment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He and I-we were...together,” Blake said numbly, the fire in her eyes fading as she said it. “When I left the White Fang, I left him. He wants to get me back.” Weiss was growing annoyed with the amount of surprises today was throwing at her. This made things complicated, if she captured Blake then Taurus would be close behind to rip the score out from under Weiss’ feet. “He’s dangerous,” Blake said, “We should split up. If you’re with me when he catches up, he’ll kill you.” Her eyes flickered to Weiss for a moment, “All of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss scoffed and folded her arms across her chest in disbelief. “You think he can kill me? I’m the best bounty hunter in Remnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you think happened to the last best bounty hunter who tried to take him down?” Blake snapped, making Weiss’ eyes widen. She had a point. There had been plenty of ‘best bounty hunters’ before Weiss, even after she had started to ply her trade. They had all gone missing or wound up dead, but that was the way the job went. A disturbingly high number of them, Weiss now realized, had gone missing after taking on a bounty for Adam Taurus. The numbers didn’t lie, Taurus was dangerous even to a seasoned professional, but it was Blake’s expression that sold Weiss on the danger the man presented. Her gaze was so steady, her eyes so wild with fear and earnest truth that it was clear she didn’t only hear about what had happened to the last bounty hunter. Blake must have seen it happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Weiss mused, maybe Rose had saved her life. That changed things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t split up,” Xiao Long said, “we don’t have the ships for it. And besides,” she turned to smile comfortingly at Blake, who drank in the expression like a parched survivor in the desert: carefully, gently, only a small piece at a time, but Weiss could see the comfort doing her good, “you’re part of the crew now. We’ll take him down together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, you don’t understand,” Blake stressed, her expression shifting back to fearful and distraught in an instant, “It’s not that easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re part of the crew, Blake,” Rose said softly, drawing everyone’s attention, even Weiss’. Rose had an expression of firm loyalty, pure and steadfast unlike anything that Weiss had ever seen before. “I don’t know what that means wherever you’re from, but on Patch that means that we stick together to the end.” There was a moment’s pause before Rose finished the sentence softly, gently, “No matter what that end looks like.” Xiao Long nodded firmly, and gave Blake’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s expression softened entirely as she looked from one companion to the other. This time her tears looked like they might be from joy rather than fear. Weiss sighed heavily and shook her head, grabbing everyone’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is all very nice and heartwarming, but what exactly am I supposed to do in this situation?” Weiss had already made up her own mind, what really mattered was what her captors planned to do. Xiao Long’s expression hardened as she set her eyes on Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We might not have a choice anymore, sis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, save your shells, Xiao Long,” Weiss said exasperated, “I’m not going to bring you in.” That made everyone lean back a hair, confusion seeping into their expressions. “If Taurus is as dangerous as you say he is, then you did save my life. I can’t turn you in after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiao Long’s expression was incredulous, and she refused to lower her shotgun even a hair. “Why not? You have a change of heart all of a sudden? Decide you like us after all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call it professional courtesy,” Weiss grumbled. She might not have much living on her own and fighting tooth and nail to survive, but she did have her principles. The cruelty of the Remnant sector couldn’t tear those away from her. There was a soft shuffling of cloth and metal as Rose slung her rifle back over her shoulder. At the sight of it, both Xiao Long and Blake hesitantly lowered their weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We choosin’ to trust her?” Xiao Long asked Rose as they walked over and leaned on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” she said, then looked over at her sister, “If she wanted to take us in, she’d have done it already. We couldn’t win that fight, and you know it, Yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess,” Xiao Long sighed before holstering her shotgun. “So now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get the long range coms fixed,” Blake said, “And we should avoid any population centers for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think the Fang will be lookin’ for us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know they will be. I’ve been on the run from them for months, they have spies everywhere,” Blake grumbled, settling into her seat. Xiao Long hummed softly as she considered their options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have the kit to spare on</span>
  <em>
    <span> Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Although,” her eyes flickered to Weiss and the bounty hunter felt a surge of unbridled fury at the thought of a scrapper tearing her ship apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy there, princess,” Xiao Long said, holding up her hands in a peacemaking gesture, “I was just gonna ask if you had any parts you’d be willin’ to let go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss sucked on her teeth for a moment, then asked, “What kind of coms are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LC 17/2,” Blake said automatically, with the efficiency of someone who had built their ship from scratch. These people were full of surprises and it was starting to grate on Weiss’ nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the same kind,” Weiss muttered, “and some parts to spare. It should be enough to get the coms back up and running.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shot them off, didn’t I? I know exactly what I’m aiming for, and I don’t miss.” That made Xiao Long huff softly. “But we’ll need to set down somewhere to get the repairs done. Void repair in the Nexus Nebula is a deathwish.” The same wafting materials that made the nebula so good at hiding ships also made for a deadly combination for anyone caught outside. Even with full protective gear, the chemicals and minerals in the void around them could kill in less than a minute. The mention of the nebula seemed to set a new fire in Blake and she bolted to her feet, shouting,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tracker!” Immediately Xiao Long was on her feet as well and the two sprinted around the ship, looking for anything that could be sending out a hidden signal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where could they have put it?” Xiao Long asked and Blake stopped to think. Weiss could see her going back over the past few days, then the Faunus groaned and she ran down the entry hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Life support systems, that has to be it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The heart of the ship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Adam always was a melodramatic piece of shit like that,” Blake snarled, tearing around a corner and out of sight. Xiao Long followed behind her, and there was a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get to the life support system through the library?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know, it’s weird. I was in a rough patch when I built her and I thought, ‘Oh, I love books. The heart of the ship should be connected to that somehow’.” Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes, filling the resulting pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re adorable, you know that?” Xiao Long asked and Blake groaned in exasperation before there was the sound of a hatch being pulled open. Weiss looked over at Rose, who was glaring at her despite her earlier expression of trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You three make quite a crew, Miss Rose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling me that.” That made Weiss raise an eyebrow, “If we’re going to be working together, even if it's only a little while, just call me by my first name. Yang too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Very well,” Weiss said, making a note of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later Blake and Yang emerged triumphantly from the entry hall, with Yang holding a small disk above her head. “Found it!” she exclaimed happily and tossed the disk onto the lounge table. Weiss recognized the design, a small, nearly untraceable tracking device from Vale. She also recognized how expensive that kind of device was; Adam Taurus was clearly sparing no expense in tracking down his former paramour. “We should be clear to make a skip back out of the nebula without anyone bein’ able to track us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless there’s a second tracker,” Weiss said bluntly, and the celebration faded away. She stood with a sigh and rolled her shoulders to give the appearance of being inconvenienced by her captivity. “I’ll get back on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> and run a biop on your ship, make sure that there’s nothing else that’s been giving away your position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not alone you won’t,” Ruby said, pushing herself to her feet and taking a step towards Weiss. The bounty hunter raised her eyebrow in amusement at Ruby’s caution, it was the wisdom born of years in the underground. The sisters were far more competent than the constabulary had led Weiss to believe. Weiss nodded and led the way down the entry hall, where the two entry hatches between </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> were bridged by an airtight seal. She didn’t entirely trust the seal, especially in a part of the sector as naturally dangerous as this, but it would have to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt good to be back on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, despite the fact that Ruby was tagging along. Weiss never had anyone on her ship except captured criminals, and she would rather have kept it that way. But needs must, she supposed, and so she led the way to the cockpit. There was only one seat in the cockpit, facing a state of the art control board and a viewport that was spinning up tactical information on the environment and on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> even now. Weiss settled into the pilot’s seat, and immediately began to run a deep scan on the stolen ship in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship was in good condition, all told, with remarkably powerful internals for its terrible outward appearance. It was also fairly quick, due in no small part to the trio of engines, though not quick enough to leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind. The skip drive was interesting, an incredibly large model for the size of the ship and featuring a strange series of upgrades that the tactical computer on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn’t make sense of. Weiss knew what that was immediately, the same device that had shifted </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> nearly ten miles to the side and left her shooting at a ghost. It was an impressive piece of equipment. Weiss would need to take a closer look at it if she could, perhaps replicate it for her own purposes. Most importantly however, the ship was clear of any underhanded signals. With the long range coms knocked out, any kind of tracking beacon would have shown up like a scream in the overarching silence that surrounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s clean. Go tell them they can make their skip,” Weiss said, turning in her seat to find Ruby leaning on the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell them yourself,” the black haired woman said flatly, and Weiss felt a twinge of amusement at the order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t trust me at all, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not one bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss hummed softly to herself as she stood, then made her way back to the entry hatch. “Good. Those instincts will keep you alive.” Ruby fell in line behind Weiss, and the bounty hunter could feel the way that she wanted to sling her rifle back around. “You can point your gun at me if it makes you feel safer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need it. If you do anything to me, Yang will rip your head off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see her try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep talking like that, and maybe you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss smiled grimly as she entered the lounge, finding Yang and Blake in hushed conversation. The two clammed up as she approached, Yang only letting the tension flow out of her body when she saw Ruby. “You’re all clear to make a skip. Just send me the coordinates, and I’ll follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know where to go,” Blake said, standing and turning to head to the cockpit, “Pharas mining outpost. There’s an abandoned White Fang hideout in the substructure.” Weiss knew the place, she had passed through the Pharas asteroid belt a handful of times. To think that the White Fang was hiding just underneath her nose. It almost made her want to stomp her foot in frustration. Blake continued, “We’ll need to make another manual skip,” she glanced at Weiss, “Do you think you can take care of that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I?” Weiss scoffed and walked towards the cockpit. As she left Ruby called after her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can!” Weiss snapped as she turned the corner into the cockpit and set to work. Within moments the course was laid out and she returned to the lounge. She knew that Yang would double check her calculations, it was only smart. “You’re all set. I’ll follow.” She turned to head back to her ship, only to find that Ruby fell into step behind her. What had at first seemed like general mistrust due to circumstance was starting to look more like a serious personal issue, but Weiss also couldn’t blame the scrapper for her actions. It would be only too easy for someone to lay in a course straight into a planet and Ruby must’ve wanted some kind of insurance that would keep her crew alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that Yang found her course satisfactory because, a few minutes after Weiss settled back into the cockpit of her own ship, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> powered up its engines and skipped away. Weiss followed suit, spinning up the jump drive aboard </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> and sliding the engines to full. A jump was a much nicer process than a skip, feeling more like a long period of being stretched out rather than being ripped to shreds. It was slower, true, but at least Weiss didn’t feel like dying when she slammed out of a jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they jumped from the Nexus Nebula to the Pharas asteroid belt, Ruby let out a long sigh. “She’s a pretty ship.” Weiss felt a surge of pride at her words, after all</span>
  <em>
    <span> Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> was her home, her pride and joy. Without her, Weiss would have nothing. It was gratifying to have someone on board who would compliment the hardworking ship, rather than disparage her in their pathetic rage at being captured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’ve put a lot of work into her, and she’s paid me back many times over,” Weiss said, turning to look at Ruby. She nodded slowly from where she was leaning on the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your real plan here, Schnee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, please. If I’m calling you ‘Ruby’ you should call me by my name as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Weiss it is. What’s your play? Why are you really helping us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss turned away to hide her darkening expression. She couldn’t tell Ruby, a stranger, why she was really helping. She felt for Blake, understood, in her own way, that horrible, gnawing fear that came with escaping an oppressive life. Admittedly, she didn’t know what had gone on between Blake and Adam Taurus, but she could tell that he had done something to hurt her. No one left the White Fang and lived. Blake had to be terrified of something worse than death to risk it. “Professional courtesy,” Weiss said again. That would have to do for now. It seemed to satisfy Ruby and she was quiet for a moment before asking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to strangle Yang if she calls you princess again, are you? Because I will kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would prefer it if she didn’t,” Weiss said slowly, measured experience keeping her hands from clenching into fists, “but I can put up with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to her about it, if you want. She does that, nicknames people. It’s how she deals with stress, I think.” Ruby said with a heavy sigh. Weiss was glad that she was turned away, glad that Ruby couldn’t see the moment of softness that crossed her face. It was another remarkable thing in a day full of remarkable things that someone was actually offering to do something for her, asking nothing in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, but I appreciate the gesture,” Weiss said as the ship slammed out of its jump, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud </span>
  </em>
  <span>already beginning its descent to the mining post in the distance. Ruby gruned in acknowledgement. Weiss guided her ship in after </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, through abandoned mining equipment and destroyed ships. The Pharas mining station had been the site of a disaster, with countless lives lost. Most of those lives had been Faunus. A lot of outspoken White Fang counted the disaster as one of the final straws before the gang became violent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The substructure beneath the main mining station, the location of the White Fang hideout, was located up a mining shaft beneath the station. It was a tight fit for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Weiss could see the ship scraping the walls and ceilings as it went, but soon the shaft opened up into a large cavern. The center of the cavern was dominated by a huge shield generator, running on a dozen different dust cores to produce a survivable atmosphere. The White Fang had to have only abandoned the place recently if the generator was still working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two ships set down in the center of the shield, and Weiss scanned the air around them. The generator was doing its job admirably, even providing artificial gravity, and the atmosphere it created would be almost perfect. Not that it mattered as much to Weiss, she could survive in nearly any atmosphere, but at the very least she wouldn’t have to worry about the rest of the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them met in between the ships, the hum of the generator filling the air. Weiss had already gathered the parts necessary to rebuild the damaged coms and was studying the damage she had done with a critical eye. The shot had hit exactly where she’d wanted it to, busting up the coms without tearing them to pieces entirely. On the rare occasions when she sold the ships of captured bounties, she didn’t want them to be in too rough shape. It was hard to make a profit otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon then princess,” Yang said, already climbing the ladder to the roof of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “let’s see what we kin do.” Weiss grumbled to herself but followed Yang up the ship and to the damaged coms. She laid down the parts she had brought with her, and immediately tried to set to work, but Yang was already neck deep in tools and parts. Weiss couldn’t help but be impressed with how quickly she worked. Over the course of her career, Weiss had rebuilt her own coms array a dozen times but Yang’s instinctual efficiency put her best efforts to shame. The way her hands flew over the different parts, put pieces together without even a second of hesitation, it was like Yang had been born to be a mechanic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within minutes the coms array was back up and running, and Weiss felt a bit foolish that she had climbed the ship to begin with. She had offered to help, only for Yang to shoo her away without even slowing down her repairs. ‘I kin fix it my damn self,’ she had said, ‘no need to get your pretty gloves all dirty.’ So Weiss had sat back and watched, in growing astonishment, as Yang threw the coms array back together. Then again, Weiss mused, she had attended Atlas Academy. Even then, she would have left most Atlas mechanics behind in moments. As she watched Yang work, she couldn’t help but overhear Blake and Ruby talking about something below. On principle, she wanted to ignore it. It was rude to eavesdrop and they were all playing at being allies now, but she physically couldn’t avoid hearing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to leave you two in the dark about it, I just...I was scared Ruby. I thought you were with him and then when you weren’t I was worried what he’d do if he found you with me. I just...I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Blake, don’t apologize. You have every right to be scared. Hell, I only saw him for half a second and I was shaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does that to people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take him down, together. We’re a crew now, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” there was a long pause, then “Thanks, Ruby.” The sound of shuffling cloth and clinking metal gave off the impression of a hug, but Weiss didn’t want to check. The last thing they needed was to get into a fight because of accidental eavesdropping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang looked up and over Weiss’ shoulder at her crewmates and called out, “We should be good! I’m just gonna run a quick scan, see if anythin’s wonky.” With that she drew a cable out of the coms array and plugged it into a scroll. There was a moment of pause, then the scroll lit up, showing nearby coms towers in a list and a small radar in the corner. “Looks good!” Yang yelled, then lifted the scroll up to get a closer look. “What the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Weiss asked, and Yang looked over at her in surprise, as though she had forgotten she was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got somethin’ on radar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang tutted softly and shook her head as if answering a child, “No, it’s not your ship. It’s somethin’ else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it just a glitch?” Weiss asked, and this time Yang looked over with annoyance spreading across her face. “Are you sure you put it together correctly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure. I’m the best damn mechanic in Remnant, this is child’s play,” Yang grumbled, then turned the scroll to Weiss, “and glitches don’t come right at you.” Weiss looked at the radar and saw that their rogue blip was on a collision course with the center of the radar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to move,” Weiss said firmly, leaping to her feet. Yang was only a step behind her, unplugging the scroll and bolting for the ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake, Ruby! We’ve got incomin’!” Yang shouted as she followed Weiss down the ladder. Weiss sprinted towards </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <span> cockpit, firing up her own scanner. Her’s, at least, gave a rough indication of what kind of ship was on radar. Outside she could hear the crew of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> bolting to their ship. They didn’t know who was coming, or even if the other ship knew the group was here, but it was better to be safe than sorry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss checked her scanners again, the viewport showing the ship had a positive ID as an Atlas patrol ship. She furrowed her brow. Atlas didn’t have control over Pharas, even when it had been up and running the system had belonged to Mistral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could spin up the engines, the blip closed the distance in a moment. That had to be Atlas, short range jumps like that were a standard practice among their patrol ships. Weiss looked up to see the twin engines of said ship slide into the atmospheric shield, the rest of the sleek bodied ship following soon after. Well then, it was time to see if these soldiers knew who they were messing with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss stepped out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and walked towards the blast of air that emanated from the Atlas ship as it set down. The moment it landed, the hatch opened and five soldiers marched out, all of them fully armored and holding standard issue assault rifles, swords at their hips. Once the last one was off the ship, the hatch closed and lifted off, positioning itself in front of the mining shaft. Unless Blake knew a different exit, they were trapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss closed the distance to the soldiers, letting the blast of air from the ship blow her hair out majestically. She wasn’t much for theatrics, but could put on a good show when she needed to. “Hello, captain,” she called out, waving at the soldiers. The group came to a halt in front of her and all of them threw up a salute. “What seems to be the problem here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here to take in some criminals, ma’am,” the captain, denoted by his red visor, said. “A pair of thieves and their White Fang compatriot. We recognized the stolen ship from a report on Mantle.” The captain waved a hand and the soldiers began to flank around, heading for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That wouldn’t do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re my bounties. I get to take them in,” Weiss said smoothly, resting her hands on her hips. Her fingers graced the handle of her pistol, but the captain was too preoccupied with his soldiers to notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All due respect, ma’am, these are some dangerous criminals we’re dealing with. You might need the backup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss settled her hand fully on her pistol. That got the captain’s attention. “I don’t think I do. Do you really think it's worth getting in my way for a pat on the head from Ironwood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain’s eyes narrowed behind his visor and his finger flicked to the trigger of his weapon. “Do you really think it’s worth getting in the way of the Atlas military?” Oh, this one had some fire to him. That made him especially dangerous. Weiss couldn’t let the soldiers bring in Ruby and the others, her principles wouldn’t stand for it. If anyone was going to bring them in, it was going to be her, but until she had repaid them for saving her life, no one was allowed to touch them. The captain nodded towards one of his soldiers and said, “Get the hatch open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Weiss snapped, though her eyes never left the captain, “They’re my bounties. I’d advise you to back off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain looked at another one of his soldiers. “Wyman, get some cuffs on Miss Sch-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ pistol was drawn and firing before she even knew it was happening. Her first shot punched through the captain’s shoulder, then she whipped around and put two shots into the legs of both soldiers to her left. The soldiers to her right cursed and readied their weapons, but too late. Weiss had already turned on them, a shot apiece for their dominant arms. The soldiers collapsed, screaming in pain as Weiss surveyed the damage. She was certainly going to fall from the good graces of Atlas’ Iron Guard now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain snarled and pushed himself to his feet. He howled and drew his sword, stabbing towards Weiss with the intent to run her through. As his sword hit her stomach, it stopped dead, only causing Weiss to grunt softly. She looked him in the eyes, gaze dripping with contempt. “Really?” Then her pistol sang as she shot out both of his knees. He collapsed to the ground, screeching in pain, but that wasn’t the sound that caught Weiss’ ear. That honor went to the firing turret on the patrol ship. The ground exploded around her as she dashed for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, diving through the entry hatch and scrambling for the cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later she had her ship in the air, and wheeled her around to face the patrol ship head on. Weiss reached above her head and flicked a series of switches. With an electric hum, the blade on the end of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> nose sprung to life, glowing blue. Weiss smiled grimly, and punched her engines to full throttle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> leapt forwards, the blade on the bow slicing clean through the Atlas patrol craft and sending an engine tumbling to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship careened to the surface of the hideout with a phenomenal crash, metal and glass flying out from the impact. Weiss looked back to see that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in the air and following her out the mine shaft and, inside the crashed patrol ship, the Atlas pilot shouting something into her coms device. Weiss paid it no mind for now, instead flying out of the hideout and into the openness of space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whistle went off in the cockpit, the sound that Weiss knew meant an incoming communication was waiting to be let through. She pressed a button, and Ruby’s voice echoed from the coms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck did you just do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were going to arrest you,” Weiss replied, angling </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the edge of the asteroid belt, “I already said that I wasn’t going to bring you in, and I intend to see you three off as free women. It would be rude of me to refuse to collect your bounties only to let Atlas get a hold of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s no excuse to shoot Atlas soldiers,” Ruby yelled, and Yang agreed in the background, “We were just wanted for boosting ships, now they’ll think we’re murderers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of those soldiers will live. I don’t miss.” Weiss said firmly. Some of the soldiers might be maimed, but Ruby hadn’t asked about that. “Besides, they know you’re working with Blake. Atlas doesn’t take kindly to White Fang, or anyone who works with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence from the other end of the line, then Blake’s voice came over the coms, soft and trembling. “Oh gods. Oh gods, it’s my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, Blake,” Ruby whispered and Weiss could picture the smaller woman wrapping her companion up in a hug. “We’re a crew, we knew that we were getting into something big when we asked you to join.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this big!” Blake wailed, “Not shooting Atlas soldiers big!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whistle went off again, a new communication. This one was just a line of text and a picture. Weiss brought it up on the viewport, and her heart sank. It was a picture of the most wanted criminals in Atlas, a hit list for the ambitious soldier. The top four spots were occupied by the same people they always were: Cinder Fall, Raven Branwen, Adam Taurus, and Robyn Hill. Underneath that were four new names, names that had no right being so high up on the list. Spots five through eight were occupied by Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The accompanying message read,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you done?-W”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss grimaced as she saw it. That was going to be an interesting conversation. She sent the picture over to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the silence that followed was deafening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, shit,” Yang muttered after a long moment, “I guess we’re in this together a bit longer, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Weiss grumbled. She could hear Ruby breathing rapidly and Blake trying not to sob in the background of their communication. “Back to the Nebula. We need to figure out our next move.” The communication cut out as Yang began to set the ship up for a skip, leaving Weiss alone with her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ships wheeled towards their previous destination and then both were on their way. As </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> sailed through the ether, Weiss opened another line of communication and sent it through. She straightened her posture and set her hair in place as she waited for it to be received. After all this was going to include a visual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The viewport filled with warped static for a moment, then cleared to reveal a spartan bedroom and office in the background and in foreground a sight that made Weiss smile warmly, despite the circumstances. “Hello, Winter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Schnee sisters looked almost identical, were it not for Winter being several years older and her black eyebrows. The scowl on her face was one that would look at home on Weiss’ own, though it was tinged with baggy eyes from lack of sleep. Weiss didn’t get those, not anymore. “Hello Weiss. What did you do?” Winter demanded, steepling her fingers as she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atlas military was about to arrest my associates, so I fought back. They’ll all survive, you know I would never kill Atlas personnel. What were soldiers doing in Pharas? It’s not under Atlas’ control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a routine scouting mission,” Winter said, a little too quickly for Weiss’ liking. “And that’s not what we’re talking about right now.” Weiss raised an eyebrow, urging her sister to continue, “We’re talking about you getting involved with the Xiao Long-Rose sisters, with White Fang. The only time I expected to see you with the likes of Blake Belladonna was bringing her in for the bounty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the original plan, I admit. Things changed,” Weiss said, hoping that she didn’t betray how little trust there was between her and the three women she was now associated with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things changed? They’re wanted criminals, Weiss. Now the entire military will be on the lookout for you, and all because things changed? That’s an unacceptable reason. Why are you working with them?” Winter demanded. Weiss could see her military training battling with her emotions, the urge to lean forwards and point an accusing finger restrained by years of regimented discipline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They saved my life,” Weiss admitted. That got a reaction out of Winter. It was only a small twitch of her eyebrows, but to Weiss her face might as well have gone slack with shock. “I can’t bring them in, or allow them to be brought in until I repay that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter sighed and clasped her hands together, as though to start pleading. “You can’t keep living your life that way, Weiss. It all sounds fine in the fairy tales we used to read, but that kind of honor doesn’t exist in real life. You should know that by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have your way of living, I have mine. We all have to carve out our own path, remember? It’s never been a problem before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you never worked with criminals before!” Winter hissed, her grip tightening as she fought to hold back her emotions. “Having that kind of bond with some system security officer is one thing, this is different. You can’t work with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to stop me from doing something? Because you know that’s the only surefire way to get me to do it,” Weiss said, trying to tease her sister. She wanted to see that flicker of a smile, at least once this conversation. “That’s why I became a bounty hunter instead of joining the Atlas military, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter rolled her eyes and her anger flooded away in an instant. “And I still regret not dragging you to boot camp when I had the chance.” The sisters shared a laugh, though it echoed strangely in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Laughter always did. Winter locked eyes with Weiss, and the flicker of a smile was almost sad, longing. “I won’t let the general know where you are. Just...be careful, okay? Don’t do anything stupid, and don’t get any further onto Atlas’ bad side than you already are. You know if I get ordered to come after you, I won’t be able to say no.” Weiss nodded in firm understanding, knowing that Winter couldn’t find </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> if she tried. The same device that linked the ship to Winter’s personal computer had come with a tracking chip, a piece that Weiss had long ago disabled. She trusted Winter, but she didn’t trust the man her sister worked for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter cleared her throat. “There’s one more thing. Father’s gotten involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss felt her blood run cold, though she knew such a thing was impossible. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He believes that you're disparaging the family name. Well, more so than usual.” Weiss tried to smile at the joke, but nothing was forthcoming. “He’s sending Whitley after you, with the Praetorians.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss knew the names well. Whitley, her younger brother, and the Praetorians, her father’s personal bodyguards and kill team. The group had been used in years past to massacre strikers and assassinate union leaders. Now all their ire was focused on Weiss. “Capture or kill?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Capture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Weiss muttered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster </span>
  </em>
  <span>slammed out of her jump and back into the Nexus Nebula. The screen filled with static again, and all Weiss could do was shoot her sister one last smile before their communication cut out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss grimaced as she thought about what she’d just been told. It seemed like Blake wasn’t the only one who’s demons were coming to call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Weiss Schnee, the best bounty hunter in Remnant, started to plan.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Weiss chapters were simultaneously the easiest and hardest to write, but I still love this AU version of Weiss.<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Proper Crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew takes stock of their situation, now on the run from both the White Fang and Atlas. Ruby tries to figure out what to do with Weiss.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is referenced abuse in this chapter, roughly a third of the way in. Be careful, everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby looked around the lounge of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Blake, Yang, and Weiss were all there, sitting in various stages of emotional mess, ranging from upset to panic. It wasn’t exactly a mystery as to why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If being hunted by the White Fang wasn’t bad enough, now they were wanted by the fucking Atlas military. No one got away from them forever. Ruby had almost shot Weiss down the moment she had stepped onto the ship for being stupid enough to attack Atlas soldiers, but something had stopped her. They were in this together now, like it or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake had made some tea while waiting for Weiss to board </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a nervous habit, she had said. The four mugs were sitting on the table, steam wafting up to the ceiling as silence dominated the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Weiss cleared her throat, grabbing everyone’s attention. “So, I have to clear this up for my own sake. Did you steal this ship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang tutted softly and leaned into the couch, letting the cushions give what comfort they might. “We did, Ruby and I. But Blake built her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You built her?” Weiss said in mild surprise, turning to face Blake with an eyebrow raised. “From scratch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a lot of spare time all of a sudden and ships are expensive on Menagerie. So I improvised,” Blake said with a shrug, and it was suddenly like the tension in the room began to melt away. She grabbed her tea, took a small sip, and nodded in satisfaction. Ruby shrugged and picked up her own mug. The warm liquid would do her nerves some good, at the very least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they stole the ship with you on it?” Weiss asked, now with her own mug in hand. Blake nodded in agreement and Weiss let out a low whistle. “You two are a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we were gettin’ shot at. It wasn’t like we had the chance to check everythin' before needin' to get the hell offworld,” Yang replied, with only a hint of the fire that they normally had when defending the sisters’ actions. They glanced at Blake, a quizzical expression on their face. “Where were you, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the engine room, trying to fix the dampeners,” Blake sighed, a soft smile appearing on her face. “It didn’t really work. The damn things nearly exploded when you skipped us to the next system.” Yang chuckled and slung an arm over the back of the couch before taking a long sip of their tea. Ruby felt a smile of her own appear, despite the circumstances surrounding their impromptu meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me that you got new dampeners,” Weiss said, and Ruby nodded quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure did. I won them off some asshat on Tuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, in a poker game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ eyes narrowed and she sat up a bit straighter in her seat. “A game you won legitimately, I hope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As legitimately as I can,” Ruby replied, one hand drifting to rest on the butt of her rifle. She and Weiss stared each other down for a moment, then Weiss snorted derisively and settled back into her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two should be worth a whole lot more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...thanks?” Ruby asked, her hand returning to her side. Weiss nodded knowingly, as though the idea of being worth a large bounty was something to be proud of. The silence returned in the wake of their conversation, for just a moment, before Yang shifted in their seat and winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell did you shoot me with? It takes a whole lot more than a pistol to pierce my suit,” they asked, turning to face Weiss. The expression on their face puzzled Ruby. It had little anger to it and far more genuine curiosity than she would have expected from her sister with a question like that. Weiss shrugged and drew her pistol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately everyone leapt to their feet, tea spilling everywhere and weapons in hand. Weiss looked at the three of them individually, a small smirk playing at the corner of their lips. She spun the pistol around in her hand and offered it to Yang. The blonde stared at it for a moment, then slowly holstered their shotgun and took the offered pistol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must have a lotta faith that I’m not about to turn this on you, princess,” Yang muttered, carefully studying the exquisitely crafted weapon. The pistol looked almost comically dainty in Yang’s large, calloused hands, like a bear holding a bubble. Weiss shrugged again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you were planning to shoot me, you would have done it when I came aboard. Not that I would blame you.” An uncomfortable silence settled over the room, but Weiss pushed it aside as quickly as she could. “She fires hyper condensed hard light dust, out of a magnetized barrel firing mechanism. She can punch through pretty much everything outside of a starship hull.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately Blake and Yang looked up at her, with two different questions on their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So your pistol is a tiny railgun?” Weiss nodded happily at that, and Blake raised her eyebrows, impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your pistol is a she?” Yang asked and Weiss turned her cold gaze to the scrapper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything I own is a she. They’re not just tools, Yang, they’re my livelihood. I suppose that makes them...come alive in their own right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby fought the urge to shake her head, and instead just settled deeper into her chair. The moment anyone got talking about tools having a life of their own, Yang was a lost cause. It seemed today was no exception, as the blonde was already nodding sagely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, trust me I know. Every tool has its special place, and every tool has its quirks. I’ve had fixers that were more trouble than some people, and some plasma cutters that were easier to work with than Ruby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Ruby cried out indignantly, but couldn’t keep the smile from her voice. Yang grinned and jerked a thumb towards the hatches leading to the engine room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got all my gear down there still, lettin’ ‘em get to know the kit. Tools work better if they know the things they’re workin’ on, you get me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Weiss and even Blake were nodding in agreement, and everyone was starting to relax. The conversation wound on for another few minutes with the three women talking, in detail, about the various quirks of their tools and weapons. Ruby could almost picture them as old friends, chatting at a bar or on the front porch of a farmhouse back on Patch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t the case here, and they needed to figure out how they were going to survive. Ruby made a face that said ‘I guess I’ll be the adult here’, and cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to be a downer or anything, but...what the fuck are we gonna do?” Everyone’s faces fell and no one wanted to meet Ruby’s eyes. “Running away from White Fang is one thing, but Atlas is another thing altogether.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss studied the ground intently, her tea forgotten. “It was my fault,” she muttered, “I shot them. They should only be after me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we were already wanted. It was only a matter of time before Atlas got involved,” Yang said, trying to comfort the bounty hunter. It didn’t seem to work, as she only grunted noncommittal and her gaze shifted into a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I hadn’t run from the White Fang, none of this would be happening,” Blake said bitterly, almost spitting out the words. Immediately Yang reached out a hand and rested it gently on her shoulder. Blake leaned her head towards it slowly, subtly, but Ruby caught it regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody blames you for that,” Yang said softly, “You were in some shit. It’s good that you got away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one gets away from the White Fang for long, especially with Adam in charge,” Blake grumbled, hugging her knees to her chest. The silence returned for just a moment, then Blake said, “I’m not going back to him. I’d rather die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he do, Blake?” Ruby asked, as gently as she could. Suddenly Blake looked like she wanted to cry, or run from the room, but she leaned into Yang’s hand and drew what comfort she could. Blake held up her hand with the robotic fingers, twiddling her metal digits idly for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I didn’t get these from a mission, if that clears it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods alive, Blake,” Yang murmured. They gave Blake’s shoulder a squeeze, and Blake sobbed softly. She let go of her knees and collapsed into Yang, allowing the blonde to throw an arm across her protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going back,” Blake said again. Now it was Ruby’s turn to provide comfort and she walked over to Blake, kneeling and gently placing a hand on the woman’s knee. She smiled up at her crewmate, trying to put into the expression the dedication, the protectiveness she felt, all the emotions that she couldn’t find the words for. Yang said the words for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t have to. If he comes anywhere near you, I’ll kill him.” The words were almost a growl, the protective snarl of a mother wolf. Ruby looked up at her sister and saw that their lilac eyes were tinged with red. Even though the words weren’t meant for her, Ruby could feel the strength of them. Yang threatened to kill people all the time, it was a matter of course in the underworld, but this was different. Yang never really intended on going through with any of those threats. Ruby could see it in her sister’s stony expression, the way that their shoulders were tense and ready for action, that Yang would do everything in their power to kill Adam Taurus if given the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked up at Yang with a dour expression. “Don’t say that. Please, don’t say that. I can’t...it won’t come to that.” Immediately the red flooded out of Yang’s eyes and they looked away apologetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not want him dead?” Weiss asked. What Ruby could tell was an attempt at being gentle, at being kind, came across as predatory and sinister. Too long spent hunting people down, if Ruby had to guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” Blake said forcefully, “I just don’t want to think about what that might cost. You two mean something to me,” she looked between Yang and Ruby, “That’s how he hurts you most. He takes away the people you care about. I can’t...I don’t want to fly </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> alone anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s heart almost broke. She could feel the warring emotions inside Blake as clearly as if they were her own. Blake was trying to protect them, even if that meant running for the rest of their lives. Ruby could see the wheels turning in her head, the implicit meaning behind Blake’s words. She had seen Ruby and Yang in a fight, she had been in crisis with them. She was convinced that Adam would be able to kill them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Weiss piped up as she slid her pistol back into its holster, “if it's any consolation, it won’t just be you three. I’ll help you take him down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby narrowed her eyes and fought back the urge to glare at the bounty hunter. “Why? What’s in it for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss sighed and slumped an inch, as if that was as far as she was able to loosen her perfect posture. “I have a contact in the Atlas military, someone high up. They can’t track us,” she said quickly, anticipating the inevitable question, “but they are willing to siphon me information from time to time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the Atlas military thinks we’re all working together. I figure that we have a better chance of surviving this if we prove them right.” There was a long silence as the words sunk in. “I know Atlas patrol patterns, Blake knows all about the White Fang, Yang can keep our ships running, and Ruby can…” Weiss’ voice trailed off as she focused on Ruby, who folded her arms across her chest and asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby can what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure your talents will become apparent when necessary,” Weiss said smoothly, with all the grace and diplomatic fervor of a seasoned politician. Ruby saw her words for the smoke that they were, but this was no time to throw a fit about it. There were bigger things to worry about. “If you’d like, we can put it to a vote. Isn’t that what gangs do? Vote on things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s expression shifted from surprised to confused. “I’m gettin’ more and more convinced that you’ve never met a criminal in your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright with voting,” Blake said quietly, still tucked under Yang’s arm. Ruby studied them for a moment quizzically, then turned back to Weiss and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” the bounty hunter said, “all in favor of me joining the crew?” Weiss put her hand up, and Blake followed suit. Ruby considered her options for a moment. They were in deep, deeper than she and Yang had ever been before. Sure, people had sent assassins after them but they were all small time gangs and street thugs. Nothing like this. They were going to need all the help they could get. So, Ruby raised her hand. Everyone turned to Yang, who sighed and looked away for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell,” they said, “welcome aboard, princess,” and they put their hand up as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a single, small moment it felt like they had accomplished something, like they were a step ahead of the people chasing them, then Weiss asked, “So what now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can stay in the Nebula,” Ruby offered and Weiss shook her head with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for long. It’s the first place people will look, everyone knows about it. Just because we can’t be scanned in there doesn’t mean that someone won’t stumble across us eventually. And besides, I don’t think either of our ships have enough food to stay out in space for long enough to get off the wanted list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long is that, dya think?” Yang asked, furrowing their brow. Their mood seemed to have lifted, and they were regarding Weiss with more casual interest than suspicion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss folded her arms as she thought, humming softly to herself. “Insofar as we don't commit any other crimes, a few months, at least. Maybe years, if those soldiers can get enough people to listen to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We definitely don’t have enough food for that on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Blake grumbled, glancing over Ruby’s shoulder towards the pantry. “Not nearly enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded curtly, and Ruby could see the gears spinning in her head as she thought. “So we’ll need to head into populated planets eventually. That’ll mean hiding in plain sight, with people we can trust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like the thought of draggin’ anyone else into this,” Yang said flatly. Ruby shook her head, catching her sister’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t either, but I don’t think we’re gonna have a choice. We’ll be careful, only stay in one place for a few days, make as little outside contact as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This idn’t like hidin’ from Junior. This is big, Rubes. People are gonna get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they will,” Weiss said, dragging everyone’s eyes back to her, “but if we’re careful, we can make sure that no one we care about will be among them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded slowly at that. Ruby took in the information with a grain of salt. Keeping everyone they cared about out of harm's way was a pipe dream. Eventually, someone would get caught after helping them out. The thought of it made Ruby’s gut twist into a knot and she clenched one hand into a fist. Being careful wouldn’t be enough, but it was what they had to work with right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone have any ideas?” Weiss asked. The room was silent for a moment. No one wanted to give up information on anyone who could wind up getting hurt from all this. Ruby grit her teeth and looked over at her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D’ya think that Arslan would take us in for a few days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang scoffed and shook her head. “I doubt it. You know that we didn’t exactly part on the best of terms.” With a heavy sigh, Yang stood, gently scooting out from under Blake as they did so. “But I’ll see what I can do. Turn on the ol’ charm, you know how it is.” They shot Ruby a cocky smile that was only a hint forced, and headed for the cockpit. “Might take me a few tries to get through in the Nebula, so don’t hold your breath,” Yang called back to the group as they walked away. Ruby waved in acknowledgement before her eyes settled on Weiss. The bounty hunter’s lips were pursed in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arslan Altan? Leader of the Auburn Raiders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s her,” Ruby said with a nod, then a sour thought crossed her mind. “You’re not going to try and take her in, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please. Her bounty’s barely worth considering,” Weiss grumbled, then took a long sip of tea. In the resulting silence Blake spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang said that they and Arslan didn’t part on the best of terms. Was she one of Yang’s...partners?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded ruefully and smiled. “For a while, yeah. That’s not the problem though. Arslan used to run with us, back in the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang made a bad deal and Arslan got shot. It wasn’t bad, a through and through in her side, but it left a sour taste in her mouth, I guess. We all knew that Yang got screwed over, we all got screwed over, but Arslan never really let it go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine why,” Weiss said quietly, then looked up at Ruby with an expression that could almost be called apologetic. “Sorry about shooting you and your sister, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby waved a hand dismissively, her shoulder rumbling in pain as she did so. “Eh, it’s whatever. It happens. We’re a crew now, aren’t we? I wouldn’t have voted you in if I was angry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least it’s one of Yang’s exes that won’t try to kill us,” Blake muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She still might, actually. But it’s not gonna be because of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed harshly and splayed out on the couch, throwing her feet up on the armrest. Ruby sipped lightly at her tea as they waited for Yang to return with news. Weiss busied herself with cleaning her pistol. It was another silence, but it was different than before. No longer was it the silence of rough emotions and panic, now it was just a silence of patience. No one had anything to say and none of them were in the mood to come up with anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Yang came back, all smiles and a confident swagger in their step. “She said yes!” Blake sat upright in an instant, clearing Yang’s spot from earlier for further use. Yang gave her a soft look as she sat back down and whispered “Thanks”, before she settled in and slung an arm around the back of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we can hide in her outpost?” Ruby asked and Yang nodded happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a couple days, anyway. And she doesn’t want us there for a few days anyhow, so we have some free time. After that, well, I guess we can figure that out as we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Free time,” Weiss nearly spat the words, “Time to prepare for a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, call it what you want. Unless there’s anythin’ else we want to discuss, I’m gonna go mess around with the engines for a while,” Yang said, then looked around the room expectantly. When no one said anything, they shrugged and made their way to the engine room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake studied the spot on the couch where Yang had been for a moment, then stood as well. “I’m gonna go with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let them talk your ear off this time,” Ruby teased and Blake laughed as she climbed down the ladder to the engine room. Ruby turned back to see Weiss watching the hatch with wary interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not going to be a problem, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is what going to be a problem?” Ruby asked cautiously, afraid that perhaps Blake would hear them. It was loud in the engine room to begin with, and next to Yang’s excited explanations it should have been impossible to hear anything from the above deck, but it never hurt to be sure. Weiss gestured to the now empty section on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They seem to be rather interested in each other. Blake mentioned that Yang’s exes have a habit of trying to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss let out a sigh and looked away, not meeting Ruby’s eyes. “I’m just trying to make sure we don’t start any kind of infighting, is all. That’s the last thing we need right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Ruby admitted, catching Weiss’ eye as the bounty hunter looked back, “But it’s not like the other times. This is different, somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss narrowed her eyes for a moment, then sighed, the tension running out of her body in an instant. “Fine. I’ll trust you on this. We are a crew, after all.” With that she stood and walked back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I’ll keep watch as best as I can.” Ruby considered going after her for a moment, but then balked. Weiss had offered up her trust, and that was something that Ruby was loath to break so easily. Instead she settled into her seat on the floor and drank the rest of her tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang and Blake spent most of the rest of the day in the engine room. Ruby could hear Yang explaining as they went, teaching Blake the various different parts of the engines, the inertia redistributors, and the new momentum dampeners. It was nothing new to Ruby, after all she had been studying under her sister for her entire life, but it was gratifying to hear that Blake was starting to grasp the complicated world of systems repair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then I take...this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close! The one next to it, the green one. The one you have isn’t a grounding cable, it’s a systems bypass link.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. So I shouldn’t mess with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not unless you want the engines to shut down. Good way to ruin someone’s getaway though, so remember what that one looks like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I know what it does. I’ve sabotaged engines before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are just full of surprises. I like that about you, Blake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh! Thanks. You’re pretty great too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The awkward laughter spilled up from the engine room and Ruby rolled her eyes. ‘Not flirty with Blake’, yeah right. Weiss had returned from her ship and was sitting on the couch, calmly reading a list that looked suspiciously like a list of wanted criminals. Ruby idly wondered how much she and Yang were worth now, but figured that it would be better for her sleep schedule if she didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think other bounty hunters will come after us?” she asked, and Weiss looked up as if suddenly remembering that she wasn’t alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few, I think. The smart ones won’t,” Weiss said before returning to her scrolling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Weiss asked, amused. Her lips twitched in a smirk, so small and subtle that Ruby almost missed it. “I’m working with you, aren’t I? Everyone knows to stay out of my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby narrowed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re full of yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss shrugged without looking up, “Nobody I cared to listen to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a real fucking ray of sunshine, you know that?” Ruby said flatly and Weiss’ expression changed. For a moment, just a flash, it almost looked like she was upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean for it to come off that way,” Weiss muttered, slowly looking up to meet Ruby’s eyes. “I’m not really used to...talking with people. Usually I’m just threatening them. It’s a lot easier than holding a conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s heart softened as she heard that. Of course Weiss wasn’t used to talking with people. She worked alone, she always had if the rumors were true. Underneath the harsh exterior, Weiss was just another person trying to make her way in a sector that spat out good intentions like a picky child. To be alone for as long as Weiss had been was unthinkable to Ruby, after all she and Yang had been a team since they were kids. Weiss was exactly the kind of person that Ruby couldn’t stop herself from trying to help, the same reason that she had extended an offer to Blake to join the crew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can help you practice,” Ruby said gently, extending the offer as innocently as she could. If it offended Weiss, then Ruby could simply retract the offer, hopefully with little harm done. Instead, the bounty hunter’s eyes softened slightly, the orange light reflecting sweetly off her pale blue irises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss took a deep breath, then, as though it were almost physically painful to say, “I would really like that. So, uh, what do people usually talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this and that,” Ruby said, relaxing in her seat, “What do you like to do? You know, when you’re not hunting bounties?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss balked, her face clouding over with confusion in the clearest expression of emotion that Ruby had seen her wear yet. “I don’t. Why would I stop hunting bounties? It’s my job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, hang on,” Ruby let out a long breath and cocked her head to the side, “are you telling me that you’ve never taken a break? Like, you just go from one bounty to the next with nothing in between?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take breaks,” Weiss protested, “Sometimes I have to take a few days to heal up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, that’s not a break, that’s recovering from a wound. They’re not the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. They’re not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby fought to keep the utter confusion she felt throughout her entire body from clouding her face. “What kind of life have you led up to this point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately Weiss’ expression changed from confused to cold, shutting Ruby out in an instant. “It’s complicated,” Weiss hissed and Ruby held up her hands in a peacemaking gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I wasn’t trying to pry.” Silence settled over the room for a long moment, but Ruby wasn’t going to let that stand. “You know how to play cards?” Ruby produced her deck of cards as if from nothing and started to shuffle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I never bothered to learn. It didn’t seem like a useful way to spend my time,” Weiss said and Ruby shook her head in rising exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not supposed to be useful, it’s supposed to be fun. C’mon, I’ll teach you how to play a game or two.” Weiss gave her a cautious look, her grip tightening on her scroll. Ruby looked at her over the rim of her proverbial glasses. “I won’t even cheat. I can teach you how to do that, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss sucked her teeth in thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. “Alright. I’m willing to learn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face as she began to deal out some cards. By the time that everyone was hungry and ready to eat, Weiss was a competent card player. Her shuffling was exquisite, so precise that Ruby thought that maybe the bounty hunter had lied to her, but the way she stopped and asked questions every time that it was her turn to play a card said otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was about to win another game when Yang and Blake came back up from the engine room, laughing as they did so. Both of them were covered in grease and oil, and a dozen other things that Ruby knew Yang could off rattle the names of with relentless efficiency. The moment that Weiss saw Yang’s blonde hair appear in the hatch she flung herself back onto the couch, and began to study her scroll with furious intent. Despite her speed, Yang had noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, whatcha tryin’a hide there, princess?” Yang’s accent was coming in thicker, the result of being neck deep in mechanical parts and spending a lot of time with someone that they were falling for. Ruby could never understand why everyone loved Yang’s accent. It was just how people talked back on Patch, there was nothing special about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Weiss snapped, then shrunk back in on herself and cursed. She took a long breath and relaxed with a physical effort. “Sorry. Habit. I was just playing cards with Ruby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Playin’ cards? You tryin’ to fleece her too?” Yang teased, reaching down to ruffle Ruby’s hair. She batted at her sister’s hand halfheartedly with one hand, collecting her cards with another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not cheating. I wouldn’t do that to someone who was just learning,” Ruby said matter of factly and Yang snorted in disbelief before reaching down to haul Blake up from the engine room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t do that, my ass. I remember you teachin’ me poker. I lost every damn hand for two days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cause you’re a bad card player,” Ruby said innocently, slipping her deck of cards back into her pocket and out of sight. Yang scoffed and looked at Blake instead. They frowned as if only just now realizing how dirty they both were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna take a shower, then maybe some dinner? I’m starvin’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded quickly and brushed past Yang towards the shower. She held up one hand to her face, but Ruby saw through it and to the blush underneath. “Individually! We’re showering individually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, that’s no fun!” Yang protested, and Blake laughed before turning the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get used to disappointment, Yang!” she called back before closing the door after her. Yang stared at the closed door with a warm smile on their face, then frowned as if remembering something unpleasant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” they muttered, “I shouldn’t have said that.” Ruby raised an eyebrow in a silent question and Yang sighed. “I mean, I shouldn’t have come on that strong. No, shit, that’s not what I meant. I just, I don’t wanna...I mean, she laughed, but...Ah, fuck it.” They sighed again and walked away, towards the cockpit. Ruby watched them go with a sad smile on her face. Her sister was falling, hard, though she knew that Yang would never admit it. Ruby thought about it for a moment, then realized that her sad smile was tinged with happiness as well. Yang was trying not to hurt Blake. Ruby just hoped that Yang wouldn’t wind up getting hurt instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby,” Weiss said, clearing her throat, “I have an idea of how to repay you for teaching me how to play cards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Ruby grunted softly, narrowing her eyes in confusion, “You don’t have to repay me, it’s just a thing that crewmates do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just-just let me, okay? I’ll feel better about it,” Weiss muttered, looking away as if afraid that Ruby was about to shout at her. Oh gods, Ruby thought, what kind of hurt had Weiss gone through? Before she could ask, Weiss continued, “I can teach you how to shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how to shoot,” Ruby replied, trying to keep the indignation from her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you could be shooting better,” Weiss said matter of factly and all her fear vanished behind the veneer of professionalism. “Once we’re on a planet, I’ll give you some lessons.” She was quiet for a moment, then added, “It’s not as fun as learning to play cards but it’s, you know. It’s what I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled softly and nodded, hoping that Weiss took some comfort from her quick agreement. “It’s all good, Weiss. I’d really like to learn from you.” Weiss’ mouth twitched in what might have been a smile, but it was gone too quickly to be sure. Ruby stood with a grunt and started to make her way to the pantry. “I’ll get dinner going. Any requests?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, none for me,” Weiss said, “I’m not hungry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded in acknowledgement and turned to hide her pursed lips. She had been snacking all day, since their early morning meeting and into the evening. Weiss hadn’t touched a scrap. Still, it wasn’t Ruby’s place to pry into Weiss’ personal affairs. She certainly had her own food on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the course of the next few days, everyone settled into a routine. The mornings would begin with someone, usually Blake, making a light breakfast for everyone and then going around to shake Yang’s shoulder, bang on the wall of the brig for Ruby, and then yell into the entry hatch of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Weiss had insisted that no one be on board while she slept, to which Yang had muttered ‘Princess needs her beauty sleep’. Blake had to cover up her snicker behind a cough over dinner that first night. Despite Yang’s jokes, everyone had agreed to Weiss’ terms. It was a simple enough thing to keep in mind and besides, Weiss always went to bed after everyone else anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang spent almost all their time working on the ship, tinkering with things to make them faster and repairing anything that needed a patch up. Blake joined them sometimes, acting as the attentive student when she wasn’t reading or sharpening her sword. Ruby had even taken to reading some of Blake’s books, even the romances, though she skipped the explicit parts. Weiss busied herself with cleaning her pistol and tinkering with things on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was as if seeing Yang work on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> had woken a fire in her and she was racing to catch up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout it all, someone had to be on watch. Their scanners were useless, such was the nature of the Nexus Nebula, so being on watch meant sitting in the cockpit for hours on end and looking for any tell tale signs of a ship. A flash of color, a trail of flame, something moving in the dark, any little thing that might be a sign of an approaching hostile ship. Every so often someone would see a pair of red dots, drifting in the distance. When that happened, the crew sprinted around the ship, shutting off lights and keeping as quiet as they could. If the Grimm found them, they’re adventure would come to a close real quick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Weiss was a quick study when it came to cards. She seemed to apply the same intensity to learning how to play that she did when hunting bounties, her face scrunched up with determination. Every so often Yang or Blake would join in when they weren’t busy with their own things, but mostly it was just Weiss and Ruby. It almost pained Ruby the first few days of teaching. She was so used to everyone knowing how to play that she almost forgot how to explain simple things like the rules, or the object of the game. Still, it was nice to see Weiss smile when she had a good hand or won a round. They could work on poker faces later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I win again,” Ruby said, flipping her last card onto the discard pile. Weiss looked at the discarded card, then back at her hand, then huffed softly. Before either of them could say anything, a soft bell went off in the coms system above, signifying that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> had received a message. Ruby bolted for the cockpit, almost activating her suit mod to do it, and pulled the message up onto the viewport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All set-Arslan”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby let out a sigh of relief and ran back to the hatch over the engine room, calling down to Yang, “Arslan says we’re all good!” Yang shouted back an acknowledgement before beginning to pack up their gear, while Ruby ran around the ship telling everyone to get ready. Weiss was already on her way back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shouting,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send me the coordinates!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby ran back to the cockpit after telling Blake to get ready for a skip, and sent a message to Weiss. It took three tries to get through, even at such close range, but when it did Ruby heard Weiss holler that she had the destination locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake and Yang strolled into the cockpit one right behind the other, and sat down in the pilot’s seats. Yang was hastily trying to wipe off the residue of the day’s work, but all the rag was really doing was getting grease and oil all over their clothes. Blake piloted </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the edge of the Nebula and punched in the coordinates, sighing happily when the viewport showed that a jump had been set up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Yang?” Ruby asked, grabbing her sister’s attention, “You’re gonna be cool when we see Arslan, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaddya talkin’ about sis? I’m always cool,” Yang replied, flashing Ruby a confident smile. Ruby’s failure to return that smile made Yang’s own falter for a moment. “I’ll be fine. We’re all professionals, she and I can leave our bad blood behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Ruby laugh softly and she settled in as Blake and Yang spun up </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> engines and skipped to their destination. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Team RWBY adopts everyone they meet, apparently.<br/>Some good, angsty conversations coming up in the next chapter!<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Auburn Raiders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew takes cover with Arslan Altan and her Auburn Raiders. Yang has an important conversation, or two.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is abuse mention in this chapter, near the end. Be careful everybody!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hideout of Arslan Altan and her Auburn Raiders was really just a pair of old sea based mining rigs lashed together on a forgotten ocean moon. Still, it made for a convenient place to hide and the sheer size of the structures left room for nearly three dozen ships to dock, which left plenty of room to stash </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The center of the two rigs was an amalgamation of sheet metal and scrap, fused together with welding and apoxy-gel to create something of a palace. The whole thing was solidly built, with hundreds of rooms for people to stay, a mess hall, an enormous library, and a sauna, which was tucked away off of Arslan’s quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang knew the layout by heart. After all, they had helped build the damn thing. They winced as they saw the sorry state that the lower levels were in, washed up and rusting in the raging storms that dominated the ocean moon. Still, that wasn’t what got their attention most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake set </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> down on the far end of the docking platform, which led to the main structure, Weiss with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> close behind. On the end of that docking platform stood a woman in a lime green suit, her arms folded across her chest. Olive green eyes studied the two landing ships, a frown appearing on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang stood up from the pilot’s seat, wiping off as much oil and grease as they could. It would have been nice to take a shower, but there had been no time. Waiting any longer than they absolutely needed to in one place was a risk that no one was willing to take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go out first,” Yang said, “See if she’s really here to greet us, or lookin’ to get even.” Blake turned to look at them, concern etched across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a good chance she’ll try to shoot you? I can get on the turret if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Yang replied, waving the concern away, “Arslan’s fine. She’ll just punch me or somethin’.” They threw on their best cocky smile and headed for the door, only to be stopped in their tracks as Blake said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang turned back to see her, their expression softening. Gods, how had Yang never noticed how beautiful Blake was? Her head was cocked to the side, a small smile on her lips, her gorgeous amber eyes studying Yang with careful intent. She was like those sirens that Yang had read about from the early days of space exploration, an indescribable, unearthly beauty. “Y-yeah. I mean, thanks Blake,” they said quickly, plastering their smile back on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Yang made their way to the entry hatch and headed down to the docking platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan met Yang halfway between the end of the docking platform and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her hands were set firmly on her hips, the frown even deeper than it had been before. For an instant Yang wistfully remembered what it was like to hold those hips close, but the severity of their situation pushed that thought aside. Arslan took a bold step forward as she spoke. “You’ve got a lot of nerve coming here, Yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank the gods I have the nerve to spare. Besides, you agreed to this, didn’t you?” Yang said, taking their own step forward. Now the two of them were less than a foot apart, looking to all the world like two prize fighters squaring up before a match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re still a cocky bitch, huh?” Arslan asked, one of her hands curling into a fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re still a charmer,” Yang said. She glanced down at the curled fist, then back up at Arslan, lilac eyes locking with olive green. “So. You want to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan’s frown turned into a snarl. “You know what I really want right now, Yang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yang said, then wrapped Arslan up in a hug. Before the other woman could react, Yang dipped her low to the ground, as though to kiss her at the end of a ballroom dance. Arslan openly glared up at Yang, their lips a hair's breadth apart. “You wanna grow up, and get over me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan’s furious expression broke immediately, confusion flooding into the space it left behind. “Wait, what?” she yelped as Yang placed her back on her feet, the confusion only growing deeper as Yang took a step back with a small apology. Arslan took a moment to respond, muttering to herself as she thought. “You’re not the same Yang Xiao Long I remember,” she said finally, then realization dawned on her face. “Oh gods, you’re in deep aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled sadly as they met Arslan’s eyes. “I wasn’t kiddin’ when I said Atlas was after us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“White Fang, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Arslan let out a long breath, then gestured towards the ships, “Get those two into the lower levels. They can’t be in the open, I don’t want to risk it.” Yang nodded quickly and turned to leave, when Arslan said, “I don’t like you bringing Schnee here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang chuckled softly and looked over their shoulder at Arslan for a moment. “I’m not sure I like it either, but that’s the deal. We can find another place to hide if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. She’s not gonna try to collect while she’s here, right?” Arslan asked, her hand returning to a fist. Yang shook their head solemnly, trying to convey the strange trust that had been born between them and Weiss. Arslan sighed and waved at Yang to get going, which they did with gusto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the ships were docked below and the four crewmates were riding an elevator to the main structure. Yang was waiting for a snide comment from Ruby about how she had greeted Arslan but none was forthcoming. That didn’t bother Yang much, not nearly as much as the thoughts of what Blake might think about it. Yang knew that Ruby had told their crewmate about the many lovers Yang had been with over the years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what Yang had heard, Ruby had greatly exaggerated the details. They had most certainly not picked up ‘three times as many women as they did ships’, as Ruby had explained it, and was nowhere near the roving heart breaker that their sister made them out to be. Most of the heartbreak was on Yang’s part anyway, and they had cried themselves into a stupor over more than one lost partner. It didn't help that Yang wanted something permanent, something that lasted for at least a few weeks, a few months at best. That didn’t happen in the underworld, not unless you ran things from the top and the sisters certainly didn’t have that luxury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of their past relationships had been quick slapdash romances, where Yang would find themselves swept off their feet by some beautiful stranger, only for the relationship to break apart when one or both of them needed to flee the planet. Arslan had been the only thing close to a permanent partner that Yang had ever had before, and that hadn’t ended well. Then again, most of their romances didn’t end well, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as Ruby claimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There hadn't even been that many of Yang’s exes that had tried to kill them, and most of the ones that had were coincidentally hired as mercenaries that happened to be given the job of hunting the sisters down. Nebula was an exception, of course, but that was more to do with the fact that Yang had crashed her ship trying to escape a dogfight than romantic hurt. The other people that Nebula had hired to help hunt Yang down were actually other folk that the sisters had stolen ships from in the past. The only other one of those four that Yang had actually slept with was the one that Ruby had simply called Nebula’s friend, a woman named Octavia that Yang remembered fondly. And that had been a one off thing, both of them had </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was one off thing. They weren't lovers, just two lonely young women looking to draw some comfort from one another. Yang remembered her so fondly that when she had cornered Yang during their initial shootout with Nebula, the two had a lovely conversation instead of a gunfight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Blake hadn’t heard the truth of it, hadn't heard Yang’s side of the story. They hoped that the stories didn’t change Blake’s perception of them, or at least didn’t have too big of an impact. Blake’s silence on the greeting was only serving to unsettle Yang further. The rest of the ride felt like an eternity for Yang, even though they knew it was only a minute at most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interior of the hideout was scrappy and unadorned, endless hallways of rooms and closets folded inside a command structure above and the mess hall above that. The building was created to house hundreds, but now stood empty. Yang knew that Arslan had always wanted to build a proper gang and become an underworld power in her own right. As the crew walked through the halls, it seemed that her dreams had yet to come to fruition. Most of the halls were dark and dusty, with doors sealed shut and windows smashed from the ocean storms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan was waiting for them in the upper levels, arms folded across her chest. Whatever kind of tough face she put on faded immediately when she saw Ruby and the two leapt at one another. Arslan lifted the black haired woman around and spun her in a circle, Ruby laughing delightedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Yang muttered, “Glad that you’re happy to see one of us.” Arslan let Ruby down after ruffling her hair and smirked at Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly,” Yang scoffed, then indicated Blake and Weiss. “Arslan these are our new crewmates, Blake,” Blake waved softly from behind Yang, “and Weiss.” Weiss nodded curtly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan’s smile flickered for just a moment when she saw Weiss. “Pleasure to meet you both. Now c’mon, I’ll show you to your rooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The halls were empty as they walked. Yang brushed a hand through their hair, and quickened their pace to be in line with Arslan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Place seems pretty quiet. Where’s Reese and….the other two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan tutted softly as she walked, not looking over at Yang. “Bolin and Nadir are off gathering supplies. Reese is busy looking for new recruits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that been going? The whole raiders thing?” Yang asked, knowing that the words were insulting the moment that they left their mouth. They hadn’t meant to be insulting, it had been intended as an innocent question, but the glare that Arslan shot at them indicated that this intention had fallen flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at this place. How do you think it’s going?” The lean woman stopped and indicated a quartet of rooms at the end of one of the less ruined hallways. “You’ll be in these four, unless one of you feels like staying on your ships.” She glanced over her shoulder at Weiss, who gently rested her hand on her pistol in response. “Huh. Suit yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan slid the door open to reveal a simple bunk, with a small dresser in one corner and a mirror in the other. A collapsible shower was tucked against the wall, complete with folding curtain rod and towels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not exactly luxurious,” Arslan said, “but it’s what I can offer you.” Ruby stepped into one of the rooms with a small smile, which Arslan returned. Weiss followed suit, huffing softly as she did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Blake opened the door to her room, she smiled gratefully at Arslan. “Thanks Arslan-I mean, Miss Atlan,” She ran a hand through her hair awkwardly, her smile fading slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Arslan is fine. Only Reese calls me ‘Miss Atlan’. Blake nodded in acknowledgement and slipped into her room, closing the door behind her. Yang gently pushed past Arslan into the fourth room and reached for the door, when Arslan said, “Hey. We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang leaned on the doorframe, raising an eyebrow, “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to know how bad this is. What exactly are you dragging me into?” Arslan demanded, taking a step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sighed heavily and looked away, the weight of the situation settling onto their heart with the surety of the passage of time. “I’m not tryin’ to drag you into anythin’. No one can track our ships, I checked. We’ll only be here for a few days, then we’ll be gone. You can pretend I never showed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I mean,” Arslan muttered. She reached up and cupped Yang’s cheek, dragging them back so they locked eyes with her. “I mean, how can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is fine, Arslan,” Yang replied. The urge to step back and close the door grew for a moment, but they knew that wasn’t the right thing to do. Arslan was earnest in her desire to help them, and Yang had to stop her from trying. Shutting her out now would only make Arslan more determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fine, this is the bare minimum. Yang, you know I can fight and my people are good. If there’s something you need us to do, some job we can help out on, just tell me and I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Arslan,” Yang said, more forcefully than they intended. They sagged against the doorframe and looked away despite Arslan’s hand. “This...it’s fucked up. Gods, I don’t even know if I understand all of it yet. It’s so much bigger than anything that we’ve ever done before, and I think it’s only gonna get worse.” Yang felt their expression soften into the gentle, caring face they had used so often while raising Ruby. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt who doesn’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang,” Arslan said softly, tracing her fingers along Yang’s jawline, “We’ve both been in this game a long time. This is the kind of thing that people don’t come back from. You need help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang turned away from Arslan’s touch, and she retracted her arm just a hair. “This is help enough. We can talk about it more later, alright? Right now I need a shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Arslan chuckle softly, and she stepped back from the doorway. “Yeah you do, fucking gearhead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang felt a laugh slip from their lips, even though they didn’t really feel the humor it was meant to convey. “Guess I’m not that different, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Arslan said, reaching up to close the door, “You’re better. Dinner’s in thirty. Don’t be late, I’m not making more.” Then she slid the door closed and left Yang to their own devices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang would have collapsed onto the bed if they weren’t covered in grease and oil, and all the other things that came with working on a ship’s internals. Instead they forced their legs to carry them to the shower, and their arm to yank the pieces into place. It felt mechanical, like running through the motions. Yang stripped out of their clothes and suit, leaving it all in a pile on the ground. With a grateful sigh, they stepped into the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water was calming and warm, like a balm on Yang’s soul. They winced as the water brushed the laser burn from the White fang and the bullet hole from Weiss. Both wounds were doing better now, Yang had learned quite a lot about medicine in their time stealing ships, but the wounds were still raw. With gentle, tender hands that belied their calloused state, Yang thoroughly scrubbed themself of all the residue from working on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a good few days, hiding in the Nebula. Blake had taken a special interest in helping Yang with repairs and was proving to be a good student. She already knew an impressive amount about how everything worked, a consequence of building the ship herself Yang supposed, but there was still plenty to learn. Yang had only been too happy to teach her about the inner workings of every piece of equipment that went into keeping the ship running, from the gills to the fins. When Blake had tried to explain the science behind her skip drive upgrade, it had left Yang scratching their head and struggling to keep up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were the best mechanic in Remnant. What Blake had done to that skip drive wasn’t mechanics, it was damn near magic. That had only strengthened Yang’s resolve to learn how the upgrade worked and they had started to take detailed notes as Blake went over how it functioned. Blake had been so happy to finally know something about mechanics that Yang didn’t. Then again, Yang thought that they could have listened to Blake talk about anything, just to hear her talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Working on the ship had never felt lonely until Blake wasn’t there to keep Yang company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, Yang had tried to push the feelings away, to ignore them while they worked. Of course, it didn’t help that they were working on Blake’s ship, that Blake was always waiting for them with a smile when they climbed back up, covered in stains. The first time that Blake had seen Yang after doing a full systems check on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she had laughed and said, ‘Gods what happened? You get into a fight with her and lose?’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang thought about that often, more often than they wanted to admit. Sometimes, they would lay awake at night on the couch and just...breathe. Something about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> calmed Yang down, made them take their time and relax for a while. The ship felt good, better than any other ship that Yang and Ruby had stolen over the years. The first time that Yang had a chance to walk around her without either running for their life or being threatened, the whole place had just felt strangely familiar, like they should have been aboard her a long time ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same could be said for Blake. Sometimes, when they were working on the ship together, Blake would let something slip about her past, her parents, her home on Menagerie. Yang had to stop themself from saying, ‘Oh, right. I shoulda known that’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had never even heard of Blake before stealing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it sure felt like meeting an old friend once the death threats and guns were put away. Yang ran a hand through their hair, letting the water soak into it. They didn’t believe in soulmates, or star crossed lovers, or any of that shit. But there was something about Blake that just felt right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang had tried to wave it away by saying that she was just another pretty face, another woman they were falling for and would only get to spend a little time with before being chased out of the system. They knew that wasn’t the case, they had known it even before they had first made the argument. Somehow, deep in their heart, they could tell this was different. Losing Arslan had hurt, like getting punched in the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Losing Blake would feel like getting their heart ripped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sighed and turned off the shower after they were finished. The water had stopped calming them down a while ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, everybody!” Yang yelled into the hallway. The three doors opened and everyone poked their heads out. Weiss looked particularly annoyed, holding her hair up in a ponytail with an elastic in the other hand. “Dinner’s in, like, five minutes. We don’t wanna be late, or Arslan will eat it all herself.” Ruby snickered and slipped back into her room, emerging moments later with her cape billowing out behind her. She was dressed to impress, as much as a leather road warrior can impress. Arslan, Yang knew, would be very impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the team was on the way up a series of stairs, up, up, up, until they finally reached the same floor as the docking platform. Yang and Ruby collapsed onto the top step, breathing heavily and clutching their chests. Blake looked them over curiously, cocking her head to the side, while Weiss brushed right by them, only stopping at the door of the mess hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, come on,” she said, “I don’t want to be the first one in, she clearly hates me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a fuckin’ second,” Yang coughed out. Ruby could only nod slowly. Then there was an offered hand in front of Yang’s face. They looked up to see Blake smiling down at them, an amused glint in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up you come,” she said, and Yang grabbed her hand, allowing Blake to haul them to their feet. Blake turned to Ruby, but she was already on her feet and waving away Blake’s help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine! I got it. No worries,” she managed, leaning heavily on the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled at Blake, unsure if the warm flush of her face was a blush or from the exertion of climbing twenty seven flights of stairs. “Thanks, sweethea-Blake! Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake scoffed lightly and threw an arm around Yang so they wouldn’t collapse back to their knees. “Just call me sweetheart, alright? Make it easier on yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the warm flush was definitely from a blush. “Okay,” Yang covered up the blush with a cocky smile, “sure thing, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you two are quite done flirting, can we get to dinner?” Weiss said and immediately Yang and Blake looked up like a pair of crooks caught taking away a comically large painting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not flirting,” Blake said quickly, and Yang nodded vigorously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a nickname,” Yang explained, “I do that. Idn’t that right, princess?” They let as much of their confidence drip from the word as they were able. Weiss rolled her eyes and wrenched open the door, her earlier reservations forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mess hall was huge, made for the hundreds that were supposed to be living in the hideout. There were dozens of tables and hundreds of chairs laid out to make the room look full, but the thick layer of dust on them all gave off the opposite effect. Arslan was seated on the far side of the room, at the only table that looked like it had been used in recent months. There was a huge pot of what smelled like beef stew, a bowl of bread, and place settings for all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s stomach growled and for the first time they realized how hungry they were. They gestured towards the table, and said, “Shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan looked up as they approached, a spoonful of stew already in her mouth. She swallowed quickly and indicated Ruby with her spoon. "You sure know how to dress. It looks good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled bashfully and took a seat as Arslan stood and began to dole out the stew. "Thanks. The store was Yang's suggestion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't believe that for a second," Arslan scoffed, then paused as chairs scraped across the metal floor when the rest of the team sat down. "Yang doesn't have a sense of fashion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do too," Yang protested, but Arslan and Ruby had both turned to her with incredulous expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oil stains and overalls aren't fashion, they're an occupational hazard with you." Arslan thought for a moment, a spoonful of soup held contemplatively in the air. "Although the bomber jacket was a nice touch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang let out a low whistle as they remembered that jacket. They had looked damn good in that jacket. “I’ll keep my eyes open for another one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to the old one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may have gotten disintegrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Arslan grunted. She turned to look at Blake and Weiss, who were seated opposite her. Blake was diving into her food like a woman possessed, the speed and ferocity with which she ate making Yang’s lips curl up in amusement. Weiss, on the other hand, was studying her spoon and refusing to eat anything. “Well, I know enough about Ruby and Yang. What about you two?” Arslan asked, getting the attention of the two new crewmembers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a bounty hunter,” Weiss said curtly, straightening her posture as she realized that the conversation had turned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know that. Everyone knows that. What else?” Arslan asked, spooning herself a second bowl of stew and grabbing a hunk of bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...play cards,” Weiss muttered, looking away. Suddenly she seemed to find the decorations on the plain blue bowls very interesting. Arslan shot Yang a look of thinly veiled contempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy, you sure know how to pick ‘em.” Weiss glared at her bowl at that, but refused to respond, so Arslan turned to look at Blake instead. “What about you? How’d you get mixed up in all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Blake explained how she had met Yang and Ruby, and had suddenly been thrust into an incredibly dangerous life full of bounty hunters and high stakes poker games. Every so often she would stop and frown, hinting at the undertone that Yang knew was there. No matter how dangerous Yang’s life was, Blake knew that hers was infinitely more deadly. It wouldn’t do to have her blaming herself for all of this, but before Yang could say anything Arslan huffed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, so that’s how it went? I heard you all got into a shootout with Atlas soldiers or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t that, exactly,” Yang muttered, still watching Blake. She had shrunk back into her chair, one hand tucked by her side, clenching and unclenching into a fist. Weiss’ grunt of acknowledgment brought them back to the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did all the shooting. I’m not surprised that those soldiers lied about it, though. Anything to keep their noses clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t those patrol ships have cameras on them though?” Ruby asked, leaning onto her elbow as she casually dipped bread into her stew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. “They do, but I wouldn’t put it past those soldiers shooting the camera off and saying I did it. Once the feed is gone, all the report has to rely on is word of mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dangerous way to deal out justice,” Arslan muttered, and Weiss nodded in somber agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby furrowed her brow and focused on Weiss for a moment, chewing on her bread. “How’d you survive that stab, by the way? Even with a suit, that should’ve done some damage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Experimental Atlas tech,” Weiss said quickly, so quickly that it stuck out like a sore thumb to Yang.  “Mixing hard light dust into the mesh of the suit for extra protection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang frowned. That was some bullshit, and they knew it. Only special forces in Atlas had anything close to that kind of suit, and the technology to integrate dust into suits that smoothly just didn’t exist. A few smoking and ruined suits had taught Yang that much from their experiments with the same kind of technology. Unless Atlas was hiding something real well, Weiss was lying through her teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer seemed to placate Ruby, who shrugged and turned back to her meal. Blake looked around the mess hall curiously, then turned back to Arslan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pretty big place you have here,” she said innocently. Somehow her comment came off as innocent and Yang’s had come off as insulting. Yang resolved to ask Blake for instructions on how to do that, once they figured out how the skip drive worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan shrugged and took a look around the place, fighting to keep the disappointment out of her expression. “It sure is. I’ve been hoping to build up the gang for a while but, well, things don’t work out that easy. Probably better for me that it hasn’t actually, or I might’ve met Schnee a whole lot earlier.” She shot a glare at Weiss, which the bounty hunter shrugged off like it had never happened. “Still got the dream for it though, and hopefully things will turn around soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly are you planning to do with it? The gang, I mean.” Blake asked and Arslan shrugged in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, really. We’re right on the edge of Branwen’s territory,” her eyes flickered to Yang apologetically as she said the name Branwen, “so we’d have to start small. Maybe be vigilantes or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn't pay very well,” Weiss said and Arslan nodded ruefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it doesn’t. Probably why we haven’t had much luck getting people to join. Most people don’t think that well wishes and casseroles are good payment for risking your life,” Arslan said bitterly, her shoulders tensing. Yang smiled softly at her, and shook her head. Arslan always had been an idealist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not become bounty hunters?” Weiss asked smoothly, “It’s good pay, if you’re good enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And risk winding up like you? No thanks,” Arslan hissed and Weiss narrowed her eyes, settling back into her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a chance of winding up like me.” The two women glared at one another for a moment until Ruby cleared her throat and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, instead of puffing our chests and getting into a fight, how about we just eat our fucking food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension broke like a twig and Arslan laughed, digging into her second bowl of soup. Weiss looked down at her still full first bowl and Yang heard her mutter, “Right. Eating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the meal passed amicably enough, with the conversation turning from Arslan’s current situation to stories from when she and the sisters ran together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then, once we had the engines attached, Yang was all ‘I kin git this fucker up an’ runnin’ with tape an’ spit!’” Arslan said, putting heavy emphasis on Yang’s accent. Blake laughed heartily at that, hiding her smile behind one hand before glancing over at Yang. They felt their heart soar as the two locked eyes, and Yang had to shovel some soup into their mouth to hide the spreading blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah!” Ruby laughed, “She nearly knocked out the life support systems to get the ship flying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were big engines,” Yang protested, then pointed an accusing finger at Arslan, “Besides, you were the one who said it would all fit. I went in on faith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the mechanical genius, Yang,” Arslan said defensively, and the crestfallen look on her face said that she had walked right into a trap and knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so I’m a genius now?” Yang said, leaning forward onto the table, “Go on, tell me more about how smart I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let it go to your ego, gearhead,” Arslan grumbled good naturedly, finishing her sixth bowl of stew. Yang could see that both Blake and Weiss were staring, dumbfounded, at their host. She had finished half the pot on her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the record,” Yang said holding up a finger in what they hoped was a professional looking manner, “I did get that ship runnin’ with tape and spit. We got away clean and scrapped that baby for fifty thousand Lien.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, we lost an entire cargo hold in the escape. I wouldn’t exactly call that getting away clean,” Ruby said Yang laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we escaped, didn’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded ruefully, unable to keep the smile from her face. Arslan was still grumbling to herself as she watched the two sisters. “I’m just glad that Reese is a quiet mechanic, so I don’t have to listen to that all day,” she said, gesturing at Yang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Blake said softly, glancing at Yang again, “I don’t mind it too much.” Yang flushed and looked away, pretending to consider what kind of bread they wanted to use to mop up the broth in their bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, to each their own I guess,” Arslan said with a shrug. Yang could feel her eyes, the same inquisitive, studious gaze that let Arslan pick people apart without so much as lifting a finger. It was the same gaze that had grabbed Yang when the two had met on Vacuo years ago, but now it was being used to understand the scrapper rather than attract them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Reese doin’ with being a mechanic, by the way?” Yang asked, looking back and meeting Arlsan’s gaze. The young lion’s eyes were amused and gentle, rather than harsh and calculating like Yang had expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a fine mechanic now,” Arslan said, “You taught her well, building this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake leaned back to look around Weiss and stare at Yang directly. “Wait, you built this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Part of it, yeah. Arslan did the designs and I spent most of the time teachin’ Reese, one of Arslan’s people. Ruby, as I remember,” Yang said, turning to look at their sister, “spent most of the time hiding in some dark corner reading comics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a godsdamn lie,” Ruby said in a halfhearted defense, leaning back in her chair and throwing one arm over the back, “Who do you think built this room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reese and I did,” Yang replied, settling their chin in their hand with a soft plop. Ruby looked away pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well. I got the supplies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we all appreciate your help,” Arslan said, finally pushing her bowl away, “Gods know I didn’t do any of the heavy lifting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It woulda been appreciated Miss ‘I can bench a patrol ship’,” Yang scoffed and Arslan turned to her with an amused glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never said that once in my life,” she said, then flexed one huge bicep, “but I’m always up for a challenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang laughed and took a quick look around the table. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, even Weiss was smiling in that strange, strangled way she had. If things could stay this easygoing, it would be a smooth couple of days in Arslan’s hideout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As dinner wound to a close and everyone got ready for bed, Yang felt a hand on their shoulder. They turned, hoping for a moment that it was Blake, only to find Arslan. She jerked her head to the side meaningfully and Yang nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Their talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night all!” Yang called after their three crewmates, “I’ll be down soon.” They all waved in acknowledgement and made their way to the stairs, leaving Arslan and Yang alone in the mess hall. “So, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go up to my room,” Arslan said, making Yang furrow their brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, I thought we were past that. This is just a friendly visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Arslan asked, face contorting in confusion, “No, that’s not what I meant. That’s where I keep the beer, Yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep the beer in your room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to. My crew would drink me out of house and home otherwise,” Arslan said ruefully, then turned to lead the way, Yang not far behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan’s room was up another three flights of stairs, making Yang glad that they had taken the time to sit down at dinner. The room was simple, like all the rest, albeit a bit larger and with a small sauna tucked away through a side door. Yang wondered if that was mentioned in the Raider’s recruitment speech. More importantly, there was a tiny fridge by a door that led outside. Arslan reached in and grabbed two beers before heading through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang followed, catching the beer that Arslan tossed at them. This high up on the hideout, just below the very top, you could see through the clouds and to the stars above. The sight never failed to make Yang gasp as they saw it, no matter how long they had spent traveling the sector and seeing all kinds of places. There was so much more out there, so many more beautiful planets to see and wonderful people to meet. It almost made Yang wish they’d joined up with the Mistralian Exploratory Corps, but that kind of regimented living never sat well with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan was seated in a small foldout chair and indicated a second chair next to it. Yang sat, hearing the chair squeak and bend as they did so, but the chair held. With a small cheers, the two settled into their chairs.They were silent for a moment, drinking their beers and looking up at the stars. Eventually Yang cleared their throat and asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Reese calls you ‘Miss Atlan’ now, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan scoffed lightly before taking another sip of her beer. “Only in certain situations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Yang muttered, then felt a sudden rush of realization. “Oh! So you two are, like, together now or somethin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a couple years now, yeah,” Arslan chuckled. Yang looked over, feeling a warm rush of admiration for Arslan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did that start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few weeks after you, Ruby, and I stopped running together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang huffed softly in mock offense, “You and her that quick after we were done? I should be insulted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please,” Arslan said, taking another sip of her beer, “Last I heard you were fucking your way across Vale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang laughed harshly and took a long drink to cool down the rush of embarrassment that flooded their chest. “It wasn’t that, exactly. We had steady work for a while and, well, you know me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A sucker for a pretty face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yang muttered, then they were quiet for a moment. “I’m not like that anymore though. Haven’t really been like that for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They felt Arslan’s inquisitive gaze before they turned to see it. “Why? What changed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang let out a long sigh and tapped their beer against the chair in thought. “Too dangerous, gettin’ involved with other criminals and too much risk draggin’ in someone who wasn’t in the life already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dangerous are we talking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A whole lot more dangerous now,” Yang muttered. Arslan turned in her seat to look at Yang full on now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you scared?” she asked and Yang sunk into their seat. They wanted to put on a confident face or a cocky smile and shrug it off. They wanted to tell Arslan that, no, of course they weren’t scared. They were Yang Xiao Long, criminal extraordinaire and the best damn mechanic in Remnant. The words tasted like ash in Yang’s mouth before they even had the chance to speak them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I'm scared. Fuckin’ terrified,” Yang said as they turned to meet Arslan’s gaze. “Bein’ one of Atlas’ most wanted will do that to you.” Arslan nodded slowly, though Yang knew that she couldn’t really understand. Then Yang leaned back and nearly smacked themself in the face. “And I got Ruby involved in this too! Fuck, what kinda sister does that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you could’ve kept Ruby from getting involved if you tried,” Arslan said, and Yang felt a hollow laugh echo up their throat and vanish in the cold night air. “What else is there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaddya mean?” Yang asked, brows furrowed in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean that you’ve been hunted before. I know this is different,” Arslan said, cutting off Yang’s riposte, “but even that wasn’t enough to keep you down back in the day. What else changed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang let out a long breath and turned to look back at the stars wheeling by overhead. They were all kinds of colors, reds and whites in one spot, purples and yellows in another. “I dunno. A good woman helps,” Yang said quietly, so quietly that for a moment they didn’t even think they had said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan was silent for a moment, taking a long sip of her beer, then, “Blake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yang muttered, “Blake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she know?” Arslan asked and Yang glanced over at her out of the corner of their eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Yang admitted after a moment, “I kinda hope not. You know I’m not the best at...keepin’ people around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you want her around, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than anythin’!” Yang said, and suddenly they knew it was true. Gods, it had always been true, ever since Blake had first pointed a gun at their head. ‘Love at first fight’ or some other bullshit. “I just...we’ve been chased and shot at more times in the past few days than I can remember. Every time, all I can think is: I hope that Blake is okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan laughed softly into her beer. “That’s love, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sat upright in their chair and looked over at Arslan, confusion now utterly apparent in their expression. “What? No it isn’t. Is it?” Yang thought about it for a moment, the way that her heart felt lighter around Blake, how much better things were with her there, the way that Blake would laugh at Yang’s terrible mechanics puns, and how she always made sure to say goodnight to Yang specifically. “Ah, grapes,” Yang muttered, putting their head in their hands, “I am in deep, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s how I feel about Reese, anyway,” Arslan said. She reached over and put a comforting hand on Yang’s knee. The blonde looked up and asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else is there? With how you feel about Reese?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s…” Arslan looked away for a moment in thought, “It’s like I knew her already or something. She was just so easy to get along with, I felt like we should’ve been together forever. I dunno, I can’t really explain it very well. She just...feels right. Like how a good ship feels to fly, but deeper.” She looked up to meet Yang’s eyes. “Does that make any sense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yang murmured, “Yeah, it really does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan nodded in satisfaction and settled back into her chair. “Sure feels better than whatever the fuck we had going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon now, we were good together,” Yang said in a halfhearted protest. Arslan laughed and shook her head ruefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were good in the sack, and that’s about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang scoffed lightly at that, then took another sip of their beer. “How’s Reese handling your preferences?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s into it,” Arslan replied, then shot a devious look at Yang, “As I recall you were pretty into it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was good,” Yang agreed, “but I coulda broken outta those ropes at any time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the way I make a knot, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two laughed for a moment, then returned to staring up at the stars. The clouds were playing tricks with the light, a millions particles of water turning the stars into a refracting chandelier of bouncing, curving color and light. Yang let out a low whistle as they looked up at the sky, appreciating the beauty for a long while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that Ruby still thinks we hate each other?” they asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was almost right,” Arslan said with a shrug, “But you had a point. I grew up and got over you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we both did some growin’ up over the past couple years,” Yang said softly and Arslan grunted in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I was a little shit back then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of us were,” Yang admitted and the two of them laughed again. Then there was a long silence as they both finished their beers. “Thanks for lettin’ us stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem,” Arslan said, “Place gets lonely when the crew is gone, I could use the company.” Yang didn’t go on, and didn't say that they were really glad that Arslan was willing to risk her neck for them like this. Most people wouldn’t go up against the White Fang, never mind Atlas. Instead they said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there’s anythin’ I can do while we’re here, just lemme know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan gestured broadly at the hideout. “Take your pick. This whole place needs a once over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Reese was the mechanic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is, but she’s also the one who goes out recruiting people. Thing’s get left by the wayside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Yang grunted, then stood, “I’ll take a look tomorrow. I’m gonna go mess around with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bit more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan rolled over to look at Yang without getting up. “She still needs work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Yang admitted, “Just got a feeling that she needs some fixin’ tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking gearhead. Well, don’t let me stop you,” Arslan said, waving Yang away dismissively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never do. Thanks for the beer,” Yang called out as they headed for the door, receiving a grunt of acknowledgment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yang descended the many floors back to the lower docking bays, they could hardly believe what they’d been saying. All of it was true, of course, but the fact that it had been said changed things. Once it was said, that made it real. That meant that it could have consequences. Yang couldn’t bear the thought of what those consequences might be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they had just been out stealing ships and happened into the strange relationships with Blake and Weiss, it would have been different. Yang wouldn’t have thought twice about pursuing their feelings for Blake if this had just been a normal kind of week. But it wasn’t a normal week, and Yang had a sinking feeling that they would never have a normal week again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was safer to keep their emotions close to their chest. It saved both Yang and Blake from heartache if worse came to worst. Then again, Yang grumbled to themself, that was assuming that Blake felt the same way. Part of them hoped that she didn’t, but a greater part needed her like a plant needs water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rooms were quiet, all the doors closed and the lights off. For a moment, Yang felt like going to sleep, it had been a long day with good food and that always meant good dreams. But there was a gnawing in their gut, an itch. Something needed fixing on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Yang knew they wouldn’t be able to sleep until they figured out what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So down the elevator they went, occupying their mind with a mental checklist of what might be in need of repairs. The fuel lines were fine, those had been Yang’s biggest project while in the Nebula. The engines were solid, so were most of the rest of the internals. The hull was scratched and dented, thanks to Weiss, but it was nothing that Yang wouldn’t be able to buff out now that the ship was in atmosphere. Maybe it was the viewport. It could use some cleaning, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator doors squeaked open a hair and Yang felt a blast of warm air and heard the sound of engines spinning up. Their eyes snapped wide open and they tore the door open the rest of the way, bolting into the docking bays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blast of air and the sounds were coming from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which sounded like she was about ready for takeoff. Yang sprinted the rest of the distance, shouting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Don’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the closed hatch and tore off the panel covering the controls. Within moments they had the hatch open and leapt inside the ship. Yang scrambled almost on their hands and knees down the entry hall, dove over the couch and smashed into a wall in their haste to reach the cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They swung around the corner, and found a gun in their face. Blake was sitting in the pilot’s seat, her eyes red and puffy. Her pistol was held in one shaking hand, while the other was on the controls. One moment later, and she would have been gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake?” Yang asked, fighting to keep tears of their own from welling up. Blake choked out a sob, then managed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Don’t come any closer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang breathed heavily, both from the run and the heap of emotions that were sweeping through their body. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m-I’m leaving,” Blake mumbled, “I have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, Blake you...don’t. Please.” Yang said, knowing that the tears were inevitable now. “You don’t have to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do!” Blake said forcefully, but the moment she said it the intention was gone, lost behind the well of tears that were starting to fall from her eyes. “I can’t risk you getting hurt. If I stay, you’re in danger. I won’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake…no...” Yang muttered and stepped forward. They brushed past the pistol, and Blake let it fall to her side as she sat in the pilot’s seat, shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, you don’t understand!” she wailed, “I can’t lose you, I can’t risk that. You mean so fucking much to me and I just…” Yang took another tentative step forward, gently, without any kind of ill intent. Blake shrunk back into herself and started to breathe heavily, then she met Yang’s eyes with a fear and intensity that Yang had never known before. “Yang, please, I have to. He’s going to find us, and he’s going to kill you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang took another step forward and wrapped Blake up in a hug. Blake’s words cut off as soon as she had Yang’s arms around her. Her pistol dropped to the floor with a clatter. The hand that was on the controls floated up, and rested gently on Yang’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held each other for what felt like hours, but it didn’t matter to Yang. They held Blake tight as she cried, Blake sobbing into Yang’s shoulder and wetting their hair with her tears. Yang tucked their head into the crook of Blake’s neck and finally let their own tears fall, rolling down Blake’s neck and dampening her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, as the sun began to rise, they both leaned back a hair. Yang pressed their forehead against Blake’s tenderly. “I won’t stop you,” they said. Blake looked up at them in confusion, and sniffled. “If you want to leave, then you can. It’s your decision.” Yang let out a heavy breath. They could feel their heart breaking, could feel every snap and tear as it was ripped from its cage. “I just...I want you to-to know somethin’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake reached up a hand and stroked Yang’s cheek, wiping away a fat teardrop. That gave Yang the courage to keep talking, to finish the thought that had been in their head for days. At least part of it, anyhow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to know that you’ve always got a home with us,” Yang said quietly, forcing themself to meet Blake’s eyes. “With me and Ruby. If you need somethin’, anythin’, you just tell me. I’ll come runnin’. Me and whatever junker I steal next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake choked out a laugh and buried her head into Yang’s shoulder, a well of fresh tears pouring out. “I don’t-I don’t deserve you,” she managed between sobs. Yang placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. You deserve better’n me. Gods, Blake, you deserve the whole fuckin’ universe. Every good part of it, every beautiful planet, all for you. That’s what you deserve. A good life, free of all this bullshit.” Blake sniffled again and took a moment to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, I was so fucking stupid,” she mumbled into Yang’s shoulder, “I should never have joined up. I should have stayed on Menagerie and become a fucking librarian or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all make dumb mistakes when we’re kids. I’ve made more than I can remember,” Yang said, but they knew the words lacked the comfort they had meant to provide. Blake shifted slightly, resting her head on Yang’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like mine. When I joined, I thought it was gonna just...I dunno. Be protests or some shit. Maybe knock over a store of some racist bastard every now and then. I didn’t-I didn’t know what we were becoming.” She gulped heavily and took a deep breath, fighting back more tears. “I just wanted a better life for people. But then he twisted all of that.” Blake spat out the word ‘he’ with a venom that Yang didn’t know she possessed. “He started to kill people and...everyone else just followed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you?” Yang asked gently and Blake shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I never did. I didn’t want that. Oh gods, he was so angry with me. He would-would hurt me. I wanted to run so many times before, but he was just...he has a way with words. He’ll mess with your thoughts until you don’t know up from down anymore. So I just...stayed.” Blake leaned back a hair and lifted up her robotic fingers, staring down at them with sad, lonely eyes. “After he gave me these he was so apologetic. He said he would never touch me again, and I was stupid enough to believe him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t stupid,” Yang murmured, “You were scared. You didn’t know what else to do, there’s nothin’ stupid about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I did know! Gods, I knew.” Blake took a shuddering breath and sat back into her chair. She let her hand traipse along Yang’s arm, entwining their fingers together as she sat back. “For a few months, he didn’t hurt me. I thought he'd changed, that he meant what he’d said. I should’ve fucking known better.” She took a halting breath and lifted up her shirt, revealing the still red x-mark scar on her side. “We fucked up a mission and he was furious. I wasn’t even there, but he blamed me. Said that I distracted him, that I was too needy and he couldn’t focus. And then he-he-” She let out another sob, her fingers curling around her shirt into a white knuckle grip. “He took out his sword. Gods, I was so fucking sure he was going to kill me, but he didn’t. Just gave me this,” she gestured to the scar, “and left. I guess he was hoping I would bleed out.” Blake went silent and studied the scar for a long moment, until Yang gently prodded her to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stole the first ship I could find and ran. Held myself together with a shirt and some tape until I got back to Menagerie. I ditched the ship in the desert and hid in the first scrap yard I could find. Lived out there for a month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s when you built</span>
  <em>
    <span> Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Yang said softly and Blake nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s when I built </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yeah. Her first flight was back to Kuo Kuanna to see my parents,” Yang had heard of the city, the largest on Menagerie, “They were so happy to have me back in their arms, I thought they were never gonna let me go. I stayed with them for a while, kept out of sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? I mean, Mantle’s a long way from Menagerie,” Yang said and Blake laughed as best she could with a throat sore from crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw someone from the White Fang in the city one day. They didn’t see me, I’m good at not being seen, but I knew that one of them would eventually. So that night I took </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> and ran. I left my parents a note-a fucking note! Gods, I should’ve stayed and explained it to them at least but...he would’ve come. He would’ve hurt them. I couldn’t let that happen. I was lucky to get away without being seen or they would’ve gotten hurt anyway.” Blake squeezed Yang’s hand tightly and Yang returned it, trying to put as much comfort into the contact as they could. “That’s what I wanted to do last night. You all mean so much to me. Ruby, Weiss, and-and you, Yang.” Their eyes met and Yang could see the depths of Blake’s emotion deep within them, shifting and changing like a ship on the sea. “Gods, you mean so fucking much to me. I can’t let you get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang took a deep breath. For a moment, they wanted to say it all, to say everything that they were feeling. They wanted to put into words how deep their love went for Blake. That was the word for it, after all: Love. But they couldn’t find the words. It was as though the thoughts formed and shattered the instant they were about to be spoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is that it, then?” Yang asked instead, “Are you gonna leave?” They gave Blake’s hand another squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know. Nobody’s ever tried to stop me before. At least, not the way you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just…” Yang started, searching for the right words. They didn’t exist, not right now and perhaps they never would. “I just wanna make sure you’re safe. Whatever that looks like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s expression changed subtly, her lips curling up a hair and a tender gaze replacing one filled with fear. “Isn’t that what Ruby said? We’re a crew until the end?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter what that end looks like. Yeah, that’s how things are on Patch,” Yang muttered. Blake reached up and wiped away their tears again, and Yang heard the words leave their mouth before they had even thought to say them. “I can show it to you. Patch, I mean. It’s not much, a little rinky-dink backwater world, but it’s home. We can go there someday, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s mouth curled up further in a smile, though a sad tinge entered her eyes. “I’d like that. I really would. And maybe we can go to Menagerie. Have you ever been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Yang said with a firm shake of their head, blonde locks tumbling as they moved, “No, not yet. There’s only decent folk on Menagerie, I hear. Wouldn’t sit right to steal from ‘em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s alright to steal from me?” Blake teased softly and Yang let out a breath of a laugh, with just a hint of real humor behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s worked out okay so far. Besides, you weren’t on Menagerie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed at that, fuller and more real than any other laugh from that night. She gave Yang’s hand a squeeze and stood, stretching her aching muscles. “I think it’s worked out too,” she said, “I’m gonna go get some sleep. Think about things for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Yang said, turning to watch Blake head for the door. “I’ll be right behind you. And Blake?” Blake turned in the doorway, that beautiful look of soft inquisition in her eyes. “If you wanna talk...you know where to find me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just follow the sounds of welding and swearing. You mind getting the engines for me?” Blake said softly and her expression changed to one of amusement. Yang nodded gently, then Blake waved and turned the corner, heading for their rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang stood and powered down the engines, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming to a standstill in the docking bay. They let out a long sigh and headed for the door. Something sure had needed fixing last night, and for the first time in their life as a mechanic, Yang wasn’t sure they had done a good enough job to keep things running smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang woke up the next morning to a gunshot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bolted out of bed, grabbing their shotgun from where it rested against the bed frame and burst out the door. They looked up and down the hall, seeing nothing. All the doors of the crew’s rooms were closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another gunshot, this time the unmistakable report of Ruby’s rifle. It was coming from above, Yang realized and they sprinted up the stairs two at a time. As they ran the gunshots continued one after another, every so often with a pause in between. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang had run up thirteen flights of stairs when they slowed for a moment, and listened. The gunshots continued, but they were slow, methodical. There was none of the frenzied speed of a fight and besides, it was only Ruby’s rifle. They lowered their shotgun to their hip and sighed, then took a deep breath and continued to run up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They burst into the mess hall to see it empty and gathering dust, like the night before. The gunshots continued, just outside on the docking platform. Yang sprinted across the mess hall and to the door. Then they heard someone talking, Weiss, they realized as they got closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...bad at all. Relax your hand a bit more. You’re jerking the rifle a hair right before you fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Ruby replied. There was a moment of silence, when Yang knew their sister would be repeating the advice to herself, and then another gunshot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better. Much better,” Weiss said curtly. Yang sighed and hung their head in exhaustion for a moment, then headed for the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were dressed, they made their way to the docking bay. The elevator doors slid open, and Yang sighed in relief at the sight of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> still docked on the far side. They had hoped that Blake wouldn’t change her mind and head out after Yang had gone to sleep, but it was good to see that hope made real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they passed back through the hallway with their room, one of the doors slid open and Blake stuck out her head. She jerked her thumb as the ceiling and asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's happening up there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weiss is teachin' Ruby to shoot, I think," Yang replied, shaking their head in mock offense. "I should be offended, I taught her myself. She's a damn good shot already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Weiss is a professional. If anyone can teach Ruby better than you, it'd be her." Blake said, then lifted up one hand to stifle a yawn. "Excuse me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem. I guess you're right, anyway. But I don't have to be happy about it." Yang said with a rueful shake of their head. They were quiet for a moment and Blake yawned again. "Did you get woken up by them too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Blake said with a slow, sleepy shake of her head, her hair falling in waves across her shoulders. "I was just about to go to sleep, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gods alive, Blake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had a lot to think about,” Blake muttered, looking away as if she had done something wrong. Yang immediately broke into a smile, as comforting as they could manage with their nerves shot from Ruby’s early morning practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for a long moment, the silence only broken by Blake’s yawns. They kept meeting Blake’s eyes and looking away, unsure of what to say. There had to be a way to ask Blake what she was planning, some perfect way to express everything that they hadn’t been able to the night before. But Yang was a mechanic, not a wordsmith, so they used the words they knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So...you stickin' around?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded slowly and ran a hand through her hair. "I think so. I think it's-well, I don't know if it's smarter. But it's what I want to do. That has to count for something, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think it does,” Yang said softly and placed a hand on Blake’s shoulder. “It really does.” Blake rested her head on Yang’s hand, eyelids fluttering closed for a moment. The sight made Yang break into a grin. “You know what else counts for somethin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Blake asked sleepily, her words growing heavy and sluggish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gettin’ a good long sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gods, you’re so fucking right,” Blake groaned and stretched her hands high above her head. “I’m gonna get some sleep. Night, Yang.” She turned to return to her room, then stopped and cocked her head to the side. “Or whatever time it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang chuckled and folded their arms across their chest gently. “Sleep well, sweetheart.” Blake smiled over her shoulder, a soft, shy thing, and then headed inside her room, closing the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight in Yang’s chest lifted slightly as they turned to head back upstairs. There were fewer pauses between shots from Ruby, which Yang took to mean that either she was getting better or Weiss had decided to do something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yang entered the mess hall for the second time that day, they saw that Arslan had cleared a space in the center and was slowly practicing punches and kicks. They waved as they passed by and Arslan took a moment to wave back before returning to her practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was kneeling outside, looking out off the docking platform through her rifle. From the pile of spent casings on the ground next to her, she had been at this for a while. Weiss was standing next to her, tapping quickly on to a screen projected from some device on her wrist. In coordination with her tapping, a small drone was flitting around over the open ocean with a target projected above its head. Ruby let out a long breath, the barrel of her rifle leading the drone’s movements. After a moment, she fired and the target flickered as it was hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Weiss said, then tapped a few buttons, “Now let’s try farther out.” The drone whirred as it flew further from the platform. Even from the side, Yang saw Ruby grin as she followed the drone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy.” She fired and her rifle cracked, but this time the target didn’t flicker. Ruby frowned and fired again, with no result. She frowned and grumbled something to herself, then fired again. The drone kept flying, without even a skip in the projection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so simple, is it?” Weiss asked amicably as Ruby reloaded her rifle. In the pause, Weiss looked over to see Yang watching with their hands on their hips. “Afternoon, Yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there,” Yang said, and Ruby looked back over her shoulder with a happy smile before returning to her shooting. “You two have been at this a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby insisted,” Weiss said, her eyes never leaving the drone now that practice had resumed. Yang nodded sagely. That sounded like Ruby, alright. “Would you like a bit of practice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang ran a hand through their hair and shrugged. “I think I’m alright. By the time I’m close enough to the target to be useful, I really can’t miss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they’re quick?” Weiss asked, tapping a button and the drone suddenly doubled back on its path and then dipped low. Ruby cursed as she missed her first shot, then snapped to a new point and fired again. The target flickered and Weiss raised an impressed eyebrow. “Not bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good shot, sis,” Yang said and Ruby gave them a quick thumbs up before readying their next shot. Yang turned back to Weiss and grunted, “I’ve never met anyone quicker’n a bullet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself. The offer is there if you want it,” Weiss said with a shrug. Yang thanked her and returned to the mess hall where Arslan was taking a short break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she called, before pouring some water onto her head and letting out a satisfied sigh. “How’d fixing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> go last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s runnin’ fine,” Yang said, deflecting the question away with practiced ease. Arslan didn’t need to know about what had really happened last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just finished my warmups, if you want to spar a bit,” Arslan said as Yang approached. Yang scoffed and rolled their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re lookin’ for an assbeatin’?” they teased and Arslan huffed and folded her arms across her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try me. I’m a whole lot better than when we last sparred.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang nodded with a cocky smile and slipped off their leather jacket, hanging it on the back of a chair. “Yeah, well. So am I.” Arslan hummed softly, a competitive smirk appearing on her face. She gestured for Yang to enter her makeshift arena and soon the two were circling each other, searching for weaknesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang let one of their feet lag behind just a moment, and Arslan’s eyes lit up. She leapt across the arena and began a flurry of attacks, trying to throw Yang off balance. As Yang bobbed and weaved, they realized a bit too late that Arslan hadn’t been lying. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a whole lot better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arslan snaked out her arms and grappled Yang, then twisted. Yang tripped over their own feet and landed on the ground with a heavy thud. The air was knocked out of their lungs and they groaned softly as Arslan took a step back, a confident smile appearing on her face. Yang smiled back, and then leapt to their feet to start a new round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them went back and forth for an hour, their attacks emphasized by the crack of Ruby’s rifle. At first Yang had been at a disadvantage, it had been too long since they’d sparred with Arslan and her style of hand to hand fighting was drastically different from Yang’s. Soon though, Yang had figured her out all over again, and then it was an even fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the hour, Arslan went tumbling to the side of the arena, rolling onto her back with a heavy sigh. She stretched her arms above her head, then kicked her legs and landed back on her feet. “You should’ve been a boxer, not a thief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang shrugged and flexed one enormous bicep. “Maybe! I need a retirement plan, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you’re gonna live long enough to retire, huh?” Arslan said, tossing Yang her water bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang caught the bottle and shrugged before taking a long drink, “I’d better. I’m lookin’ forward to seeing the sector without gettin’ shot at.” Arslan raised an eyebrow and Yang pressed on, “You know, see the sights. Ozpin’s Folly, the binary stars of Menagerie, the Corpus Cascade, all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Corpus Cascade? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang nodded knowingly. “They say it’s the most beautiful place in the sector.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it also the place that tears ships apart when they get too close? Some crazy impossible kind of gravitational flux?” Arslan asked and gestured for the water. Yang tossed it back and answered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, it tears apart the idiots who get too close. I’m not that kinda person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could have fooled me,” Arslan scoffed and took a long drink. Yang tutted softly at that and grabbed their jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go take a look around the place, see what I can fix,” Yang said as they walked off, deciding to start on some of the lower floors and least do some cleaning if nothing else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The structure itself was, as Yang was proud to see, well intact. The lower levels were worse off, being close to the ocean below, but they had never been intended for habitation anyway. Still, it didn’t hurt to keep them up a bit and Yang busied themself with doing light repairs on the hideout walls and floors when some were necessary. Fortunately, the building was watertight, having been purpose built for this moon, but time and neglect had done their work well. A few places needed serious repairs, more than Yang could throw together without heading out to gather new supplies, and of these Yang made a note to hand off to Arslan later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all it was enough to keep Yang busy for the rest of the day, the rest of their life if they really wanted. It was no wonder that Reese wasn’t able to keep up with the place. Taking care of even one rig had taken crews of two dozen people, and Arslan had lashed two of them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it was work and work was what Yang liked. Besides, being neck deep in repairs and tools kept them from realizing how close Blake had been to leaving. For a while, Yang had thought she would leave anyway and they had to fight with themselves to keep from running to check the docking bay every few minutes. They had to trust Blake, Yang reminded themselves, otherwise no amount of kind words and promises would keep her around. Blake needed someone to rely on, someone to trust her to be herself and to be proud of that person. Yang wanted so badly to be that someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sparks from welding kept them from focusing too much on the way their heart still throbbed over how broken Blake had seemed. It had looked like she was being torn apart inside, like she was in horrible agony without any wounds. And gods, she had looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was anything that Yang could do to keep Blake from being that scared again, they would do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They saw Blake that night at dinner, which they were late for having been deep in the bowels of the hideout when the meal started. Blake was chatting happily with Ruby and Arslan, every so often even getting a smile out of Weiss. She turned to see Yang when they entered, giving them a small, knowing smile. It warmed Yang’s heart to know that she had kept good on her decision to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few days settled into a bit of a routine, as things had before. Ruby and Weiss would be up early, earlier than Yang had thought Ruby was capable of waking up, and would be out shooting for most of the morning. Then Blake would get up and usually could be found tinkering on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, reading her books, or practicing with her sword and pistol on the docking platform. Her style of fighting fascinated Yang, it was smooth and elegant, a dance of misdirection and motion that combined soft, clean footwork with devastating blows. When Yang wasn’t working on the hideout, they were practicing with Arslan in the mess hall. By the end of the next few days, it was back to normal for their sparring, which was to say that there was no clear winner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout it all, everyone spent time trying to find their next port of call. They all knew that their stay with Arslan was temporary. So far, they had all turned up nothing. Yang and Ruby didn’t have many allies to begin with, and were loath to contact anyone back on Patch. Weiss was the only one with any real chance of getting them hideouts consistently, but even she was having a hard time finding where they would head next. Still, they all kept looking. They had plenty of supplies now, thanks to Arslan’s generosity, and if worse came to worst they could stay in an abandoned system for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evenings were always spent in the mess hall, talking and eating as the sun went down. The team took turns helping Arslan in the kitchen, though she loudly complained that only Blake and Ruby were any real help. Arslan had all but thrown Yang out of the kitchen at the end of their shift. ‘If I need something fixed, I’ll let you know,’ Arslan had said, ‘Until then, stay out!’. Yang had seen it coming, of course. They were a terrible chef. During meals, when all of them were chatting and laughing, the mess hall didn’t feel quite so empty any more. And so the days went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few times Blake would appear and innocently ask if she could spar with Yang and Arslan for a while. Yang was all for it, and Arslan seemed particularly keen on watching the two of them spar. The first time that Yang and Blake had faced off, Yang had spent more time on the ground than on their feet. Blake’s motions were every bit as deadly as they looked in practice. The moves were alien to Yang, but no less useful for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you could teach me how to do that?” Yang asked, accepting Blake’s hand to help them stand back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake grunted as she hauled Yang up to their feet, then pulled a towel from her waistband and wiped the sweat from her forehead. “Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That little sidestep dodge thing you do. It’s like you’re there one second and then just gone the next,” Yang explained. It had been that same dodge that had set Yang up to go tumbling to the ground this time and they were determined not to let it get the better of them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. You need to be light on your feet though,” Blake said, rolling her shoulders to get the tension out of them. “Oh, hang on,” she said and reached up, wiping away the sweat on Yang’s brow. “There, better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, darlin’,” Yang said and shot Blake a cocky grin. Blake rolled her eyes playfully and tucked her towel away before trotting to the other side of the arena so they could go again. Yang looked over her shoulder for a moment to where Arslan was sitting. The other woman had a small, amused smirk on her face and raised one eyebrow expectantly when Yang met her eyes. Ignoring that entirely, Yang went back to practicing with Blake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The days went so smoothly and easily that Yang could almost forget that they were all wanted criminals. That didn’t last long. Over dinner on the fourth night of their stay, Arslan’s scroll went off. She pulled it out and checked it, then swore under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just got a report from Reese. Atlas patrols are nearby,” she said. Everyone stopped eating, Ruby’s fork nearly slipping from her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss narrowed her eyes and sat back. “This isn’t Atlas’ system. They should be nowhere near here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re right on the edge of Brawnens’ territory, like I said. Atlas is the ones with a stick up their ass about catching her, it only makes sense they’d go looking,” Arslan said flatly, “And that means it’s not safe for you all to stay here. If they scan the system, they’ll find your ships.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think a scan is likely?” Blake asked quietly, poking at her food. Arslan nodded slowly and let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet it is. Atlas is thorough, if nothing else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I assume there’s no time to finish eatin’?” Yang asked, a bit disappointed. Arslan was an excellent cook and had even prepared a small dessert for that evening. She shook her head ruefully and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not. You have any idea where you’re heading next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang let out a low whistle. The crew hadn’t decided on anything permanent just yet. Still, there were plenty of systems without dedicated security forces, places where gangs and refugees hid all the time. There were options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll head to Menagerie,” Blake said firmly and suddenly everyone’s eyes were on her. She didn’t back down and instead only set her shoulders further. “I got into contact with my parents, we set up a secure channel a while back. They’re willing to take us in for a little bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang knew how hard it must have been to offer that. Blake had been ready to flee to gods’ knew where at the thought of her brand new crewmates getting hurt. The idea of her parents winding up in harm’s way couldn’t have sat well with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t ask them to do that, Blake,” Ruby said quietly and Blake scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask them. They basically ordered me to come home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re sure it’s not a trap?” Weiss asked, folding her arms across her chest. Blake slumped into her chair a bit and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As sure as I can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to settle the issue and the group began to clear the table until Arslan waved them away, saying “I can do it. You all need to get moving.” So the crew turned to leave and gather their things, barreling down the stairs and throwing all of their effects together. Then it was a mad dash to the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang thought the elevator was moving a bit slowly for how serious the moment was. The next time they were here, they’d have to fix that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the crew ran to their ships, Blake yelled at Weiss, “You have the coordinates for Menagerie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once we’re in the system, follow my lead. I know a way we can get to the planet without alerting anyone.” Weiss nodded and sprinted up the hatch to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, spinning up the engines before Blake even had the hatch to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the way down. “Gods, she’s fast,” Blake muttered, “What’s up with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Ruby said, throwing her stuff into the brig and then wheeling around to get to the turret, “But I wanna find out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang and Blake ran to the cockpit and hopped into the twin pilot’s chairs, getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready for takeoff. As they worked Yang looked over at Blake. She was shaking, ever so slightly, as her hands flew over the controls and her breathing was short and shallow. “Hey,” Yang asked gently, “Are you okay with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, no.” Blake replied, then slid the overhead levers forward. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> engines roared and the ship started to lift off. She cursed slightly and then leaned over Yang to get to the coms controls. A few button taps later and she had sent a message to Arslan that read,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later a bell dinged as Arslan replied, “Don’t fuck this up.” Blake laughed and turned the ship towards the doors of the docking bay, and onwards to Menagerie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Blake, Ruby and Weiss would read it and think it was about not getting caught, Yang knew that the message was meant for them. They could see the undertone as clearly as if it were written out: Don’t fuck this up with Blake, or you’ll regret it, you fucking gearhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang let out a small chuckle as they helped Blake fly out of the planet’s atmosphere and into the void of space. They wouldn’t fuck this up. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck this up. Even the thought of losing Blake had brought Yang to tears. No matter what it meant, no matter how many kingdoms and gangs came after them, they were going to stick by Blake until the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what that end looked like.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there's even more angst in the next two chapters! <br/>I love these three chapters, they're probably my favorites because of the character interactions. <br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments are always apprecaited!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Menagerie, Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew hides on Menagerie with the Belladonnas. Blake has an important conversation with Yang.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter gets a bit dark due to Blake having a panic attack in the second half. Be careful everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The twin suns of Menagerie echoed the twin moons that orbited the planet. One white and one blue, the suns twisted and carved a beautiful path throughout the cosmos, turning around one another as the planets turned around them in greater circles. Slowly the two suns were growing closer and closer until, one day, they would meet and explode into a fiery cascade of chemicals and energy, merging and combining to become something even greater. For now though, the suns showered the system in gorgeous, soft light, creating a perfect settlement for life to prosper on the largest planet in the system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menagerie was a strange planet, from a geographical standpoint. On one side it was a lush, tropical paradise, and other a harsh, brutal desert, tucked away behind the giant spine of mountains that wrapped around the planet. With such a gentle place to grow, life sprung up eons ago and prospered without delay. Soon, the Faunus had created their first city, Kuo Kuana, which would grow and thrive until it became the capital of the planet. Within a few centuries of reaching the peak of their strength on Menagerie, the Faunus set out into the cold void of space. It was through their cooperation and hardiness that the first explorers from Solitas were able to reach out the tendrils of growth and settle in the systems of Anima, and the two Sanus systems that housed Vacuo and Vale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a shame that this cooperation would not see the Faunus rewarded. Instead, centuries of brutal oppression had emerged from the rapidly militarizing kingdom of Atlas, and so the Faunus retreated back to their home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life was never easy on Menagerie, indeed it was a harsh life the further from the tropical center you were. The desert was cruel and punishing to the unprepared, and the human dominated kingdoms even more so. It had only made sense that eventually some Faunus would rise up, but the nature of that rise had rapidly spun out of control. Even now the discussion was fierce on what to do with the White Fang, and if they were worth supporting in their current state. Blake didn’t have time to worry about that, not anymore, though she knew her parents would broach the topic while the crew hid on Menagerie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake piloted </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> carefully into the system, swinging wide around the twin suns to avoid detection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> followed her route, keeping as close as she could without being in danger of collision. Yang looked over from her controls, and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this’ll work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded as she swung the ship around the suns, careful to avoid the gravitational flux of their orbit. One wrong move and the ship would be sucked into the eternal flames of the suns and be destroyed in an instant. “I’m sure. Keeping to the far side will mask </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> signal. You see that?” She reached out a finger and pointed between the two suns, to a red glint in the echo of space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grimm?” Yang asked softly, and Blake shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. White Fang. It’s their main hideout, just far enough away from Menagerie to get an orbit of its own around the suns.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang furrowed her brow as she flicked a few switches to keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> flying smoothly in the gravitational pull of the twin suns. “They’re that close? Are you sure this is a good idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Blake admitted, “but Menagerie will be the last place they look. Only an idiot would be this close to the person searching for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what does that make us?” Yang grunted and Blake shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With luck, the people playing the system and winning.” She reached up and punched a few buttons, pushing more power to the engines, then opened a coms channel to Weiss. “Stay on my tail, it’s about to get complicated.” After a moment’s pause, Weiss responded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copy that. I’m right behind you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake let out a long breath and pushed the ship into a dive, swinging down and around the suns. “Hang on, Yang. Ruby!” she called out without looking over her shoulder, “Grab onto something!” Ruby yelled back an acknowledgement and Blake opened the engines fully as the ship swooped down below the suns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, what’s the plan here, Blake?” Yang asked, carefully watching and mimicking Blake’s motions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna dive under the suns, and use their gravity to slingshot us to Menagerie. It should get us through the open fast enough to avoid detection,” Blake said calmly, or as calmly as she could. She hoped that it convinced Yang that she knew what she was doing, but didn’t have much hope for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s insane, Blake. The gravity’s gonna rip the ship apart,” Yang muttered, but kept on the course only looking over at Blake out of the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it was easy, everyone would do it,” Blake grumbled and then plunged the ship downwards. The engines screamed in silent fury as the ship hurtled through space and then, just at the last moment, Blake lifted the stick a hair to get into the suns’ gravity. The hull groaned and grumbled as the gravitational pull tried to rip the ship to pieces, but Blake snarled and pushed onwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire ship rattled and shook as she dove underneath the suns. Alarms began to go off, the klaxon screeched in the hall, and Blake felt like she was about to puke from the rattling and rumbling of the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> soared underneath the apex of her dive and suddenly Blake dove the ship as much as she could. The viewport cracked from the strain of escaping the suns’ gravity, then there was a horrible howl as the ship rocketed forwards. The star blurred into solid lines as the ship screamed across the void. The tiny green dot that was Menagerie grew in size a thousandfold until they were on top of the planet. The ship hit the atmosphere, flames and smoke billowing around the viewport. Blake felt like she was about to be torn apart from the strain, then suddenly it was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> howled one more time as she entered the atmosphere fully, blasting through the clouds. “Slow her down!” Blake shouted and then she and Yang were a flurry of motion across the controls. The two of them worked together like they had been doing it for years, trading places and crossing one another without ever getting in the way. The engines roared and then were silent as the ship came to a crawl in the sky, hurling anything loose around the interior in a series of crashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake blinked hard and found herself wedged over the controls and against the viewport. She groaned and rolled off the controls, hoping that she hadn’t hit anything too important as she fell. The landing was soft, due in no small part to landing on top of Yang, who had tumbled to the floor and had one arm slung across the seat in her fall. The blonde gasped as the impact knocked the wind out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” she managed, then let her head thunk onto the floor. Blake laughed softly and looked over to meet her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I should’ve mentioned that part,” she said apologetically and Yang shook her head with a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’alright,” she said, letting her arm fall. It plopped lightly onto Blake’s stomach and Blake gasped slightly at the contact. “I don’t mind it so much.” Yang’s eyes went wide and she wrenched her arm away, stammering, “C-cause we got through without bein’ seen! Uh, here, lemme get up, we gotta get the ship tucked away somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course,” Blake mumbled, feeling a hot flush spread across her face as she bolted to her feet. She nearly dove into her seat. The controls were very interesting all of a sudden, and needed her immediate attention. Yang seemed to realize this as well, and she was a blur as she began to bring the ship back up to power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a thud in the atmosphere and the blade on the end of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> appeared in the viewport, the ship stopped in the air next to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A bell went off and Blake let the communication through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are either the smartest pilot in the sector or the dumbest person to ever fly a ship,” Weiss said crossly over the coms, the gravely nature of ship to ship contact doing nothing to dull the anger in her voice, “We could’ve died! We could’ve been seen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we didn’t die, did we?” Blake said quickly, which got her a small smile from Yang. They finished powering up the engines and began to fly off, with Weiss close behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still not happy about that maneuver, and I refuse to believe that was the only way to get to the planet without being seen,” Weiss snapped and Blake could imagine her glaring at the controls and fighting the urge to pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not, you’re right, but it is the only way to be sure,” Blake said as she piloted the ship over the mountains that surrounded Menagerie, “The chances of someone surviving that are crazy small, so the White Fang doesn’t even scan that part of the system very often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew that we would probably die and went for it anyway?” Yang asked and Blake winced slightly, She opened her mouth to apologize, only to look over and see Yang grinning ear to ear like a loon. “You are my kinda pilot, Blake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Blake didn’t bother to hide the blush on her face. The ships bobbed and weaved between mountain peaks for a while, lazily chasing each other across the mountain range, lush green on one side and harsh tan on the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ruby!” Yang called out the door with a quick glance over her shoulder, “You alright back there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few stumbling steps before Ruby tumbled into the cockpit, laughing maniacally. She leaned against the doorframe, nursing a bump on her head and mumbled, “Can we...can we do that again?” The cockpit filled with laughter for a while and even Weiss on the far end of the coms let out a breath of a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Weiss, follow my lead. I’m gonna get into contact with our hosts,” Blake said and cut the connection with Weiss. She didn’t want to say her parents, because that would make it real. That would be almost like putting the nail in the coffin, the last piece of the puzzle that would spell out her parents winding up in harm's way. She couldn't face that, not yet, so for now they were just going to have to be hosts. It was a small thing, and was bound to change as soon as she heard their voices, but the longer that she put off the reality of the situation the better she felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake reached below the control panel and flicked a small purple switch. The cockpit was silent for a moment, then a new voice came over the coms. It was a voice like Blake’s but older and gentler, without all the years of fighting and running in the underworld. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake? Is that you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi mom,” Blake managed after a moment. Her throat felt constricted, her tongue like lead, and she could already feel her eyes starting to water. “We’re uh, we’re in atmosphere. Me and my crew. Are we still able to stay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Of course you can, Ghira’s down below finishing things up now. The bay should be open for you any minute.” Blake let out a sigh, though she couldn’t tell if it was of relief or resignation. “Can you introduce me to your crew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Mom, you’ll meet them in person soon, we’re almost there,” Blake said, but her mother was having none of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and we’ll all have a lovely time then, but I’d like to hear their voices first at least,” she said in a tone that brokered no argument. Blake sighed and rolled her eyes at Yang, who smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, okay. Yang, Ruby, this is my mom, Kali,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello crew!” Kali chirped happily and Blake sighed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, this is Yang,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” Yang said cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this is Ruby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Mrs. Belladonna!” Ruby cried from the door frame and Kali laughed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, just call me Kali. Mrs. Belladonna was my mother in law’s name.” Yang and Ruby laughed politely at that and Blake could already picture her mother’s pleased expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a second ship coming with us,” Blake said, “piloted by another crewmate named Weiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause, the static from the coms filling the air, then Kali asked, “Weiss Schnee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Weiss Schnee. I’ll explain it all once we’re there,” Blake said heavily and for a moment she was worried that her mother would tell them that she had changed her mind, and would tell them that they were no longer welcome. Then Kali sighed and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think you’ll have to. Ghira has the bays ready for you,” There was a long pause, the Kali continued, her voice soft and gentle, “It’ll be good to see you again, Blake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake felt her body relax as the tension ran out of her like a leak. “I can’t wait,” she whispered. Kali made a soft sound of acknowledgment and then the communication cut off. Blake turned to see Yang and Ruby staring at her expectantly. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She seems nice,” Ruby said happily and Yang nodded firmly. Blake smiled and shrugged, then returned to the controls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entrance to the Belladonna’s personal docking bays was hidden in the far side of the mountain range. The bulge of mountains that surrounded Kuo Kuana was a natural defense against the desert and the huge sand dunes that covered that side of the mountains made for an excellent place to hide the blast doors that led to the docking bays. The sand shifted and rolled as the doors slid open, making Ruby and Yang gasp in amazement. Blake couldn’t keep a small, satisfied smirk off her face as she flew up the long tunnel that went through the mountains and underneath the Belladonna’s home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you guys have this?” Ruby asked softly as the lights covering the tunnel walls flashed by. Blake shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad was a big shot politician back in the day. He wanted a way out without needing to deal with the press. At least that’s what he told me, he might be a spy or something.” Blake thought for a moment then shook her head, dismissing the idea of her father having any kind of underhanded dealings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, fair, but this is huge,” Yang muttered, looking out the viewport in amazement. The tunnel ended and opened up into a gigantic series of docking bays, dozens all told. Only a handful were ready to be used, with full fuel reserves and supplies to repair any damage. Two of the docking bays were in use already, occupied by the Belladonna’s personal ships. Yang sucked in a heavy breath as she saw them. “That’s an XV-10 Cormorant! And a Viper-CS! Gods alive, Blake, you’re parents must be fuckin’ loaded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked away, focusing on bringing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> in for a smooth landing to keep her from dwelling on the surge of embarrassment. “I mean...kinda…” Her voice trailed off, and Yang let out a low whistle, her eyes locked on the two waiting ships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve gotta get some work in on those babies,” she said, and Blake fancied that she might have started drooling over the thought of getting to work on such advanced ships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with them?” Ruby asked and Yang all but licked her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Rubes, c’mon! They’re two of the most advanced ships out today, and they’re both made on Menagerie. I’ve never worked on a ship from Menagerie before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that patrol ship we stole had some kit from Menagerie. You know the one from Vale?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it had some, but this is top of the line stuff. I could spend years on those babies,” Yang looked over at Blake with an almost pleading look in her eyes, “Can I check ‘em out? Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed and began to shut down </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You’d have to ask my parents, they’re not my ships. Oh, and if you thought that I was protective of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol,</span>
  </em>
  <span> my dad is worse. You’ll probably have to pledge yourself as his personal mechanic or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang finished off the shut down sequence and stood with a stretch. Blake had to avert her eyes to avoid looking at the hard muscles that stretch revealed as Yang’s shirt lifted up and her arms strained from the motion. Her eyes met Ruby’s who raised an eyebrow in amusement. Before Blake could come up with a reaction to that, Yang said, “Which ship is his?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Cormorant, I think,” Blake said and stood, taking a deep breath to keep from blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be his fuckin’ doormat if I got to work on that baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell him that, or he might take you up on it,” Blake chided softly and Yang laughed. As they exited the ship, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> came in to land in the bay next to them and beyond that was the huge, friendly form of Ghira Belladonna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake broke into a run and her father met her halfway, lifting her up in a hug and holding her close. She flung her arms around his neck and broke into tears, sobbing into his coat. He shushed her gently, and placed her on the ground, stroking gently down her back. “I-I’m sorry I ran,” Blake choked out, “I should’ve stayed, I should’ve told you what was happening, I’m so sorry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghira hugged her tighter for a moment, then she felt his smile and he leaned back. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Blake. We understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake forced a smile through her tears as she saw her father’s gentle smile. Gods, how did she still have tears after the past few days? It was like every step of the journey summoned more tears for her to cry, but at least this time they could have a tinge of happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, why don’t you introduce me to your crew?” Ghira said and Blake nodded quickly. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath, then took a step back, leading her father to the waiting crew. The three of them were assembled in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with Yang gesturing around excitedly and Ruby bouncing on the balls of her feet. Weiss had her arms folded across her chest, but even she had a small smile on her face as she listened to Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...one of the fastest ships ever built! Oh, gods, I want to rip those engines apart and see how they work. I can die happy if I do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hopefully it doesn’t come to that,” Ghira called out and suddenly Yang was standing at attention, running a hand through her hair with an apologetic smile. Blake stepped out between her father and the crew and indicated her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my dad, Ghira,” Ghira nodded politely, “Dad this is Ruby,” Ruby waved happily and smiled, “This is Yang,” Blake felt her heart leap as Yang put on her best cocky smile and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to meetcha, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Ghira, please,” Ghira said, his smile now amused rather than polite, “You’re Blake’s friends, after all.” That made the sister’s smiles grow wider. “And this is?” Ghira asked, turning to face Weiss. Blake could see the knowing look in his eye as he saw her, the glint of recognition. Everyone knew the best bounty hunter in Remnant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Weiss, dad,” Blake said and Weiss took a step forward and extended a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss Schnee. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Weiss said, and Blake could have sworn that there was a flash of uncertainty in her eyes. Ghira reached out and shook her hand firmly, his smile never faltering. As the two broke off their handshake, Ghira shook his hand slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have quite a grip, Weiss,” he said and for a moment it looked like Weiss was about to break into an apology when Ghira’s eye twinkled and he indicated the large elevator on the far side of the docking bay. “We’ll head up that way when your ships are all set. Kali can’t wait to meet you all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang and Ruby already had their things ready, and Yang tossed Blake a small bag with some of her things in it. “Hope you don’t mind that I threw that together,” she said quietly and Blake shrugged with a small smile. She didn’t mind, not in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the group made their way to the elevator, Weiss lagged behind with Ghira for a moment. Blake didn’t mean to overhear, but the echoes from the docking bay and her sensitive hearing made it impossible not to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can stay down here, if it makes things easier,” Weiss whispered and Ghira clapped her on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense! We have plenty of room up above.” Blake could picture her father wrapping an arm around Weiss and leading her to the elevator and from the sounds of Weiss’ casual footsteps she didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator ride up was much faster than the one in Arslan’s hideout, and soon the double doors opened. The room they let out into was enormous, with tall vaulted ceilings and a chandelier above. It was a living room, complete with comfortable places to sit and a large table in the center with fresh tea waiting for them. Ghira stepped out and called, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kali! They’re here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right there!” Kali called back from somewhere upstairs. Ghira indicated the seats and the crew sat down around the table, each of them taking a mug of tea for themselves. Yang leaned over to Blake and whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ loaded, right?” Blake stifled a laugh into her tea, then a sour thought crossed her mind. She glanced over at Yang, worried that she might see her friend treating her differently, but Yang’s expression was the same warm, friendly smile that she always had around Blake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a moment later there were running footsteps from the stairs and Blake turned to see her mother, breathless, in the doorway. “Blake!” she cried out and all but sprinted across the room. Blake leapt to her feet in time for her mother to collide into her with a hug. Ghira’s hug had been tight, Kali’s was like a vice. They wrapped their arms around each other and suddenly they were both crying, tears falling freely onto the carpet below. “Oh gods, I’m so glad you’re safe!” Kali managed after a moment, and Blake squeezed her mother tighter. After a long moment of holding one another, Kali let Blake go and leaned back with a beaming smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m safe,” Blake said slowly, fighting back a fresh wave of tears, “I’m here. And...really it’s thanks to my friends.” Kali looked around the room at the rest of the crew as if seeing them for the first time. Blake looked back to see Yang with a huge smile on her face, sitting forward eagerly in her seat. Ruby’s eyes glowed in the soft light from above and Weiss ran a hand through her hair, looking away as though embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali pursed her lips and took a step forward. She grabbed Yang’s hand and lifted it up genly, cupping it in both her own. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” Yang’s cocky smile faded and was replaced with a look of genuine joy as she struggled to come up with something to say in return. Kali smiled down at her, like a mother would her own child. “You must be Yang?” Yang nodded quickly, as though eager to impress Kali and the older woman gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Then you must be Ruby,” she said, turning to face the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby twiddled her thumbs awkwardly, her smile faltering just a hair. “Yeah, that’s me.” Kali reached over and grabbed one of her hands, and Ruby’s twiddling thumbs calmed. Kali mouthed a silent thank you to her, and Ruby shrugged and looked away, but couldn’t keep the smile off her face now. Then Kali turned again, and stepped in front of Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re Weiss?” she asked in the same questioning tone that Ghira had used earlier, the kind of tone that let you know that it wasn’t really a question of necessity. Weiss nodded slowly and extended a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss Schnee. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said again, in a strictly formal manner. Kali grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for getting Blake home safely,” she whispered and Weiss’s features went slack, as though she couldn’t quite understand what she was hearing. Kali squeezed her hand again before taking a step back and saying, “You’re all welcome to stay as long as you want. I know that you’re here to hide, but please, feel free to do whatever makes you happy while you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of you to take us in, ma’am,” Yang said softly, then she added a hurried, “Uh, Kali,” with a sheepish smile. Kali laughed lightly at that and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the least we can do for how much good you’ve done for Blake,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hang on, I never said they were good for me,” Blake protested lightly, “They could be terrible influences.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughed, the normal sound of the laughter from the crew mixing with Ghira’s deep booming sounds and Kali’s light trills. Kali stopped laughing first, and looked over at Blake with a clever glint in her eyes. “I think they’ve been excellent to you.” Before anyone could say anything else, Kali started and said, “Oh gods, where are my manners? Come along everyone, let me show you to your rooms. Once you’re all moved in we can sit around and chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew followed her upstairs to an opulent corridor and then around the corner to three bedrooms. Two of these bedrooms were small, single bed affairs that were still far more comfortable looking that the rig had been, while the third was almost a master bedroom with a huge king sized bed in the center of the room. “Now,” Kali said as she stopped in front of the rooms, “We only had three bedrooms for the four of you, so two of you will have to share.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to my bedroom?” Blake asked and Kali took a moment to respond, her mouth flapping open a handful of times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have converted it into my pottery barn,” she said finally and shrugged. Blake stared at her for a moment, aghast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were joking about that,” Blake said and Kali smiled with a small twinkle in her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No jokes like that around here, missy,” she said, but Blake heard the subtext. ‘I didn’t know if you were ever coming back’. It made Blake’s heart sink, but she couldn’t blame her mother. Blake’s track record for returning home consistently had been spotty at best over the past few years. Kali cleared her throat, “Any takers on sharing the room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sleep alone,” Weiss said immediately, a flash of fear crossing her face then vanishing before anyone could call it out. She coughed awkwardly and then entered one of the single bedrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shrugged and fiddled with the door to one of the single rooms. “I don’t want to room with Yang. She snores.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not snore!” Yang protested, but Ruby stuck out her tongue and slipped inside the single bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know cause you sleep like a rock!” she said and closed the door before Yang could come up with a retort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you-ah, she’s gone,” Yang muttered, then turned back to look at Blake. She smiled nervously and forced out a laugh. “So, I guess that means it's us? If that’s alright with you, Kali.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali chuckled and shot her daughter a knowing look, though just what Blake was supposed to know she wasn’t clear on. “I can handle it. You’re both adults. Just make sure to get some rest, alright?” With that she walked away and headed back downstairs. Blake gestured to the room and Yang led the way inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of laying out their things, Yang paused and asked, “What do you think she meant by that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shrugged as she put away her things, double checking that her pistol and sword were holstered properly. “I have no idea. You don’t mind sharing a bed do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, Ruby and I had to for a couple years, so it’s no big deal. How about you? I can sleep on the floor, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh absolutely not, Blake thought to herself, fighting the rush of warmth that emanated from her core. Gods, the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Yang, just being together in that kind of gentle bliss was enough to make Blake want to sing with joy. But that would be too much to say out loud, so instead she shrugged and said, “The bed’s big enough for both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Yang said as she tucked a spare jacket away, “I’ll make sure to stay on my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Blake said before she even realized the words were forming. She flushed a bright red and turned to see that Yang was burying her head in her bag, trying to hide a blush of her own. “I-I mean, if our hands touch or something while we sleep, I’m not gonna get upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that-that’s fine with me too,” Yang stammered, rifling around in a bag that Blake knew for a fact was already empty. Blake started to shove things into drawers without even thinking about organization, trying to push past the awkwardness of the last few minutes. “Uh, Kali makes great tea. I can see where you get it from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. I learned it all from her. You should tell her yourself, I’m sure she’d love to hear that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Yang said quickly and threw her bag aside before heading for the door. “I think I’ll go do that.” Yang swung the door open and all but dove out into the hall. There was a moment of pause, then Yang said, “What’re you lookin’ at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Ruby said innocently, “Just making sure that everyone’s comfy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, Blake and I are all set. Our bed seems plenty comfy. For sleeping!” Yang stumbled over her words and then cursed. “I’m gonna go find Kali, thank her again.” There was the sound of hurried footsteps and then Ruby laughed softly. Blake wanted to bury her head in a pillow and scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing going on between her and Yang, they were just friends. Friends who would be sharing a bed together in a completely friendly way and who wouldn’t let the comments of their crewmates or Blake’s parents get in the way. Besides, they were both adults. There was nothing strange about their circumstances, people put up with a lot in the underworld. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake finished putting away her things and stepped out of the room, meaning to barrel past Ruby and any questions she might have. Ruby was nowhere to be seen, though both her and Weiss’ doors were open. From the room of the latter, Blake heard a hushed conversation, and she hurried past to avoid hearing too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...want to make anyone uncomfortable. Ghira said it was alright, but I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just have to play it by ear for now. It makes me feel better that you’re not alone on…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Blake was down the stairs and making her way to the living room. She found Yang and Kali sitting across from each other, chatting idly and sipping tea. Yang was up to her usual tricks, smoothly complimenting Kali and being a generally fine conversationalist without revealing too much about herself. Kali, on the other hand, was a politician's wife. She knew how to needle information out of a stone, and Yang was proving no exception. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I learned everything I know about being a hostess from my father, actually. He was renowned for being a good host, everyone loved to stay with him. Although I’m sure that things are quite different here than your homeworld, I hope that you’ll find everything satisfactory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everythin’s great! I mean, we’ve only been here a hot minute and I already feel at home. Course, it doesn’t take much to get someone from Patch comfortable. We’re tough folk, you know, but easygoin’.” Yang had one arm slung over the couch and her legs crossed comfortably while she talked. The small smile that spread across Blake’s face when she saw the blonde was unintentional, but welcome. As she looked at her mother, who was sitting with perfect posture, her mug held between both hands, Kali looked up with a small, scheming smile. Blake knew that smile, it was the same kind of smile that Kali always had when she was trying to slip into Blake’s personal life. She meant well, she always did, but the thought of her doing that with Yang involved almost made Blake too nervous to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only heard good things about people from Patch,” Kali said, returning her gaze to Yang, “Good, honest people, that’s what everyone says.” Yang nodded eagerly, looking well pleased with herself for continuing that trend, “But what are you and Ruby doing so far from home? Menagerie is a long way from Patch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s smile shifted to an embarrassed grin as she struggled to come up with a good explanation. “Uh, we don’t really have anywhere to stay on Patch. Not for long, anyway. So we just tour the sector, keep movin’. It’s a good life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Blake hadn’t known that. It made sense, she supposed, that someone without a home to return to would resort to stealing ships, but the news still struck her as odd. Yang had spoken so fondly of Patch and all the people on it that Blake had been sure the sisters had a home there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad that Blake is helping you settle in somewhere more permanent. Although it must be tough living with three people on board </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She built the ship for one, you know,” Kali said and her gaze hardened just a hair, now fixed entirely on Yang and waiting impatiently for an answer. Yang nodded easily and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’alright. Ruby stays in the brig and I take the couch. But you’re right, it’s nice to have a place to stay.” For a moment, Yang’s eyes were far away and then she shook her head and returned to the present, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> a fine ship. Blake did good on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s a wonderful ship. Blake…” Kali’s eyes flashed with uncertainty as she considered her next words, “Blake learned a lot in her time away from home,” she finished then looked up at Blake, who had taken to standing awkwardly in the doorframe. “Speaking of, are you all moved in? Do you need anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang turned to look over her shoulder, gazing up at Blake softly. Blake struggled to keep the blush from her face as she turned from Yang to focus on her mother. “No, I think I’m alright. Do you need anything Yang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m alright darlin’,” Yang said with a shrug, then her eyes shot open in panic and Blake responded in kind. The pleased expression on Kali's face was almost enough to make Blake run upstairs and hide, but she persisted. They were all adults, and besides it was just a nickname. Blake struggled to find something to say, and was grateful when Kali took up the torch instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Blake, you threatened to kill this poor woman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was stealing my ship,” Blake protested, and stepped into the living room fully, “Besides, you’ve done it!” Blake plopped down on the couch next to Yang without a second thought, and took the offered tea with a thankful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have only done that once,” Kali said matter of factly, “and I only had a serving tray. You pointed a gun in her face, for gods’ sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’okay, I’m used to it,” Yang said with a small shrug and Kali pursed her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure that makes it better or not,” she admitted, “but at least you’ve moved past that now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we had to. Yang was the only reason we got back to civilization. She’s an amazing mechanic,” Blake said proudly, feeling a warmth spread through her chest as she said it. Yang grunted softly and tried to wave away the compliment, but Kali was already filing the information away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A mechanic, you say?” Kali asked lightly, turning back to Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best one in Remnant,” Yang replied, puffing up her chest. Kali hummed softly in the same way that Blake had learned, then said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my ship could use a once over. Would you mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Viper?” Yang almost shouted and Blake fancied that if she hadn’t been holding a mug of tea she would have leapt to her feet. Kali nodded with an amused expression and Yang gasped in amazement. “Really? I can give her a look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Just don’t mess around too much, I have her set up very specifically,” Kali said and now Yang did leap to her feet. She almost threw her mug back on the table and bolted for the elevator with a quick,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t mess up anythin’! She’ll be runnin’ better’n ever, promise!” Then the elevators closed and Yang, now certainly the happiest mechanic in Remnant, descended to the docking bays. There was a long moment of silence as Blake and Kali looked at one another, then Kali said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She seems nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She really is,” Blake said softly, casting a glance at the now closed elevator. “So, what do you want to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali furrowed her brow and took a sip of her tea. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you wouldn’t just let someone random person look over your ship without some ulterior motive. What do you want?” The words came out more hostile than Blake had intended and she felt a surge of paranoia in her throat. The same instincts that had kept her alive in the White Fang and on the run were now being turned on her own mother and Blake felt horrible for letting it happen. But old habits die hard, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali’s ears lay flat on her head and there was a wounded expression deep in her eyes. “I just wanted to talk with my daughter. It’s been a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a rush of worry in Blake’s chest and she collapsed further into the couch. “I...yeah. Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Blake,” Kali said softly, her expression changing from hurt to caring as she took in her daughter, “You’ve been through a lot. I can’t blame you for being on edge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed softly and briefly looked up to meet her mother’s eyes. “At least I’m better than when I first got out. I didn’t leave my room for two weeks.” On edge would be a horrible understatement for Blake when she had first left the White Fang. She had shut herself away, spying on the streets below from the cracks in the window shutters. The fear of being found had been so great that her parents had been forced to slide her food under the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said: the crew has been excellent to you. Even Weiss, if I had to guess,” Kali said, breaking Blake out of her reverie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s rough around the edges, but you get used to it.” Then the floodgates were open and Blake couldn’t have stopped herself from gushing about her new crew if she tried. “Ruby’s great, I mean really great. She never stops moving and she’s so kind. Gods, and she can cook! She can cook better than I can.” That made Kali raise an amused eyebrow and Blake laughed before she continued, “And then Yang, oh she’s amazing. I think she really might be the best mechanic in Remnant, she got those old dampeners running when I thought they were busted. We replaced them,” Blake added quickly, “but it was like watching magic happen while she worked. And she’s so funny, and kind, and she just...she makes me happy. I was gonna run again, from the last place we were, and she...she talked it over with me. I never had anyone to do that with before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for lack of trying,” Kali piped up dryly and Blake laughed again, though a twinge of doubt speared her heart. “But that’s alright. You weren’t ready to talk about it then. I’m glad you found someone you trust,” Kali added warmly and Blake looked up. Her mother’s eyes were full of kindness, love, and, most surprising of all, hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do trust her,” Blake said softly, “She’s been nothing but good to me. I know I said that about Adam, but she’s so different from him. She’s everything I need right now, it’s like...I don’t know how to say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s definitely better than Adam,” Kali spat the name and her expression flashed to a snarl for a moment, a look so uncharacteristic for her that Blake thought she had been possessed. Then Kali let out a long breath and her gaze returned to the same calm veneer it had been before. “What does it feel like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you feel about Yang. What does it feel like?” Kali asked gently and Blake sat back for a moment in thought. “Don’t think about it too hard, or you’ll never say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Blake took another sip of tea and then let the words spill from her mouth. “I love her. I love her so fucking much.” Blake snapped her mouth closed, both in shock at what she had said and the idea of swearing in front of her mother, but Kali only smiled and nodded for her to continue. After another sip of tea, Blake said, “I just feel safe with her. It’s like when I was a kid, and you would tuck me into bed. It feels like I can be with her forever. Like...like…” Blake struggled for a moment, unable to put the emotions into words even without overthinking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like coming home?” Kali offered gently and Blake gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! It’s just like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali considered her daughter for a moment, then asked, “Have you told her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Blake admitted and for a moment she felt like a child being caught with something they shouldn’t have. “It’s safer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake,” Kali began but Blake cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I don’t tell her, then she won’t get hurt if something happens to me. Or I won’t get hurt if something happens to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali’s smile was sad then, and Blake felt a wave of shame overcome her. Kali had always taught her to stand up for what she believed in, to shout it from the rooftops and hold that line in the sand no matter the cost. This was a line that Blake refused to draw. “Well,” Kali said, “Once this is all over,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we survive,” Blake added glumly and Kali pushed on without a moment’s pause,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Yang will need to sit down and have a talk. I will tie you both to the couch if that’s what it takes.” Before Blake could respond, Kali looked over her shoulder and broke in the practiced smile of a master hostess. “Hello Ruby, Weiss. Are you all settled in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” Ruby said cheerfully, walking in with one arm slung comfortingly around Weiss’ shoulders. “We’re all set. Thanks for letting us stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only wish it was under better circumstances,” Weiss added, a sense of genuine thankfulness breaking through her mask of professionalism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali nodded immediately, pouring two more mugs of tea, “Perhaps after everything’s calmed down you can come back. We can show you the city, I’m sure you’ll love it.” Ruby and Weiss nodded happily and then Ruby looked around the room with a small frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Yang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think?” Blake asked, jerking her head towards the elevator. Ruby let out a heavy sigh and sat, thanking Kali for the tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, one of these days she’s going to starve to death repairing a ship.” Everyone laughed at that. “So, uh, what is there to do around here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, all kinds of things,” Kali said, and rattled off a huge list of things that the house had in store. The longer she went on the more amazed Ruby and Weiss became and the more that Blake wanted to sink into the floor from embarrassment. They were on the run from two of the most dangerous groups in the sector and her mother was acting like nothing was wrong. “But I hear you’re a card player, Ruby,” Kali said after listing off the third library, the archery range, and the spa. “Would you care for a quick game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure,” Ruby said and suddenly she had a deck of cards in her hands, “What game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poker, perhaps? We can bet chores or some such,” Kali tutted lightly, “You’re not staying here for free, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake chuckled dryly at that and Ruby was already dealing out cards for all of them. Soon the game was on, albeit a loose and fast kind of poker without much in the way of betting rules. Weiss took a few tries to understand the way the game worked, but soon she was giving everyone a steely gaze over the top of her cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake won the first hand, freeing her from washing the docking bays, and then Kali won three hands in a row, leaving Ruby with the dirty dishes, Weiss with the mopping, and Blake with the dusting. Blake cast a glance at Ruby and saw that her gaze had switched from fun card playing to a predatory glint as she began to shuffle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what should we bet next?” Kali asked cheerfully, “Making dinner tonight?” Everyone else nodded quickly and the game began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake folded immediately with a sigh, her cards being nothing but a mishmash of nonsense. She didn’t mind making dinner. Weiss was soon to follow and folded her arms across her chest, muttering, “I can chop vegetables or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it was down to Ruby and Kali and the two passed the bet back and forth, the ‘pot’ growing from just checking that the food was done to taking care of the entire meal in a vicious volley of bets. As Ruby considered her cards, Kali tutted and reached out with one hand saying,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ruby you have something on your hand. Is that a cut? Let me take a look.” Ruby set down her cards and extended her hand. She did indeed have a scrape from being thrown around the ship when entering Menagerie’s atmosphere. Kali let out a small sigh of motherly intent as she ran a thumb over the scratch, holding Ruby’s wrist gently with her other hand. “Well,” she said after a long moment, “I suppose it’s nothing too bad. But if it starts to hurt, let me know.” Ruby agreed and the two leaned back and picked up their cards. “Shall we call?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Ruby said and Kali laid out her hand to reveal three of a kind. There was a subtle intake of breath from Ruby and she pursed her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright, Ruby?” Kali asked politely and Ruby nodded quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, yup. Everything’s fine.” She lay out her cards to show two pairs and shrugged. “I guess you win. Almost had you beat though!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali laughed gently and said, “You did. It would’ve worked too, if you had this.” She reached down and lifted up an ace that would have completed Ruby’s potential full house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” Ruby started and reached up her sleeves, searching wildly. Finding nothing, she stared in open shock at Kali. “How did you do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby wasn’t the only one staring at Kali, aghast. Blake had to fight to form words in the suddenness of her mother’s victory. “Where did you learn that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali shrugged playfully and began to gather up the cards. “Your father is an excellent card player. I had to figure something out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’d better start planning dinner,” Ruby muttered and headed to the kitchen, visibly shaking as she left the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss and Blake turned back to Kali who shrugged again and said, “With age comes wisdom. So, Weiss, tell me about yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss began to explain her history of bounty hunting, thankfully leaving out the gory details. Kali nodded along with measured interest but Blake was enthralled. Every name that Weiss rattled off had been a power in their own right, a rising star in the underworld, until she came to call. The kinds of punishment she took, the sheer amount of damage she withstood, had to be exaggerated of course. If it was true then Weiss would be like those superheroes from Ruby’s comics. Kali was a fantastic listener, nodding and gasping at the proper places. Hours later, they were still in the early days of Weiss’ career. The bounty hunter’s memory was impeccable. Halfway through Ghira appeared and settled onto the couch to listen in, his style of listening much more akin to Blake’s open mouthed wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator doors opened as Weiss finished another story and they all turned to see Yang in the doorway, covered head to toe in grease and grinning widely. “Oh, Kali, ma’am,” she said happily, “Your Viper is one of the most beautiful ships I’ve ever seen.” For a moment, Blake thought that Yang was about to fall onto her knees and start singing the ship’s praises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think so,” Kali said and then gestured for the stairs, “The shower is just upstairs if you want. Blake, would you mind showing her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake fought the urge to glare at her mother as she stood and led Yang up the stairs, the blonde happily going on about the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even the landin’ gear is amazin’! Folds up like nothin’ I’ve ever seen before. And the controls, oh don’t even get me started. You could fly that baby in your sleep, those controls are so intuitive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not planning on stealing her, are you?” Blake teased lightly and Yang laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I wouldn’t do that.” She paused for a moment in thought, then, “I mean, if I didn’t know Kali, maybe I would. But I do know her, and she’s great! So no worries.” The smile she shot at Blake didn’t do much to assuage the fear that she was already planning how to boost the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in here,” Blake said and gestured to a bathroom just down the hall from their shared bedroom. “I’ll grab you some fresh clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks darlin’. I’d just get shit all over ‘em,” Yang said and stepped inside, already stripping out of her shirt. Blake had to force herself to focus on the shower itself to keep from openly staring at Yang’s rippling muscles as she tossed her shirt aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, the handle is right over there, and the drain should already be open. There’s soap in the shelf behind you,” Blake stammered and Yang smiled at her gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake, I know how to take a shower. You mind gettin’ me before dinner starts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Blake wanted to ask if she could take a shower with Yang. There was plenty of room and they were both dirty from traveling. Besides, it would save water. And Yang really looked like she could use some help washing her back… Then Blake forced her mind elsewhere, to ignore the rising heat in her core and said, “Sure. Sure, yeah. I’ll be right back with your clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks agin,” Yang said with a wink and Blake could have sworn that her face was red as a tomato, but that was probably just from working on the ship. Blake nodded and stepped out, only stopping by a moment later with some fresh clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a series of long breaths, forcing her thumping heart to slow. This was ridiculous. They were just crewmates, no matter what Blake might have said to her mother. Love or not, they had to keep things professional. It was just safer that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was lovely. Ruby, as Blake had told Kali, was an excellent cook. The food she prepared was filling, delicious, and usually covered in butter, but no one was complaining. There was almost nothing to say over dinner as everyone was too busy eating to bother, with the exception of Weiss. Blake still had yet to see her eat anything, but chalked it up to being raised in the kind of environment where the homestyle cooking of Patch would be looked down upon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew regaled Ghira and Kali with the tale of their exploits, though Blake insisted on leaving out the close call with Adam. Instead, he was replaced with a generic White Fang patrol, which had overwhelmed the crew and forced them to retreat. It wouldn’t do to let her parents worry about her more than they already were. Ghira frowned every time that the crew was in danger, which unfortunately meant that he spent most of the night frowning. Kali was little better, letting out soft huffs every time that the crew got into a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the explanations over, the conversations began to wind and wind, with everything on the table. Yang and Ghira chatted about ships and traveling to different planets, Ruby told Kali more about Patch than Blake had ever heard before, and every so often Weiss would chime in with a particular fact or interesting point. She was doing much better when it came to conversing now, Blake mused, far better than the cruel jests of their first meeting.  The thought of their first meeting sent a spear of doubt through Blake, and she leaned over to tap Weiss on the shoulder. The bounty hunter turned to her with a soft grunt and a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about shocking you in the canyon,” Blake said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss shrugged, keeping her face carefully neutral. “It’s fine, I would’ve done the same thing. You wouldn’t mind showing me how you did that, would you? I’d like to avoid it happening again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The technique or the tazer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure. I can do that. Tomorrow?” Blake asked and Weiss nodded happily before returning to the conversation. Blake leaned back to look around the table. It looked to all the world like she had just come home with friends from work. It was so different from any other dinner of its kind, the rare meals her family had shared with Adam or other White Fang. Those dinners had always been full of arguing and ideology, not the calm joking manner of tonight. It was almost enough to make Blake forget the real reason they were here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She so badly wanted that night to be the first in a series of many like it, with the crew coming and going and spending a peaceful evening on Menagerie. But that wasn’t going to happen. This was all just a temporary pause in the overwhelming schema of giants, and they were just cogs in a mighty machine. Soon their luck would run out and they would be caught, someone would let something slip. If Atlas caught them, they would be lucky. Atlas prisons were notoriously difficult to survive, full of cruel guards and neglectful wardens, but at least they would be alive. If the White Fang caught them, if Adam caught them, it would be over. He would slaughter the crew and then he would hunt down their families, snuffing them out one after another and keeping their heads as trophies. And he would force Blake to watch. He would force her to watch as he massacred everyone she cared about until she went mad from grief. And then, if she was very lucky, he would kill her too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake bolted to her feet, her chair slamming onto the floor behind her. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, concern evident on their faces. “I-I need,” she stammered, her heart pounding in her chest and her breaths quick and shallow. “I’ll be on the roof,” she managed after a moment and then ran for the stairs. Someone shouted her name, but she couldn’t tell who. She was already up the stairs and bursting out onto a balcony. Then it was up a ladder and over the shingles and corners until she was on top of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky was clearer up here, far above the honking horns and shouts from the city. It was a calm night, cold and bright in the approaching dry season. She slumped onto the roof and forced herself to look up at the stars, but she couldn’t focus. The thoughts of failing, of being caught swirled in her mind like a raging tumult. It was like the monsoons that hit the city during the wet season, but with nowhere to hide, nowhere to run. She had to stand and take it as best she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breathing got faster and heavier and she could feel her chest starting to constrict. She clutched weakly at her chest, knuckles turning white as they twisted in the cloth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t get away forever. She was stupid, so fucking stupid for putting her parents in danger. The White Fang was right there, she could see the red light of their stronghold hovering in the night sky. Everything was going to end. She should’ve run when she had the chance, should’ve taken her ship and fled to the farthest corner of the sector and allowed herself to starve or let the Grimm find her. It would have been a better fate than putting her family in danger, dragging along Ruby, and Weiss, and Yang. Gods if anything happened that beautiful mechanic, Blake knew she’d never forgive herself. She would rather die a thousand horrible deaths if it meant that Yang would get to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately Blake was on her feet, her pistol in hand, pointing at the edge of the roof. She let out a strangled cry as she saw Yang poking up from below, a soft smile on her face. Blake put her pistol away and fell back to the roof with a thud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come up?” Yang asked and Blake nodded slowly. Yang climbed the rest of the way up and crawled on her hands and knees until she was seated next to Blake. “You need some advice or just comfort?” Yang asked softly and Blake looked over at her, confused. “It’s somethin’ that Ruby and I worked out a while ago. Sometimes when you’re upset you want someone to tell you what to do and sometimes you just want someone to listen to you, or just be there or somethin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Blake breathed out, “A bit of both, I guess.” Yang scooted closer to Blake and tentatively reached out an arm to wrap around her shoulders. Blake leaned into her side and Yang placed her arm down gently. Immediately Blake took a small bit of comfort from being near Yang, the warmth from her body seeping into Blake’s own and pushing aside the fear and anxiety. Blake took a few deep breaths, in and out slowly, and then said, “I just...I can’t stop thinking about what could happen if we get caught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment it looked as though Yang was about to speak, but she didn’t. She just held Blake tighter and smiled gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s gonna be hell to pay for all of this, Yang. I don’t want to think about what that means, but I can’t help it. I’ve seen what he can do. It scares me so fucking much. Even if we get off the wanted list, he won’t give up. He never does. It doesn’t matter where we go, someone will see us. Someone will tell him where we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D’ya think that there might be some people inside the White Fang who’ll go against him? They can’t all be like that,” Yang said softly and Blake shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. The whole gang has been batshit crazy since he took over.” Blake could still remember that day, in the fortress above their heads, when Adam had held Sienna Khan’s head aloft to raucous applause. No one had cleaned up the blood, he hadn’t let them. He wanted to remember that day forever, he had said. The memories made Blake’s words choke in her throat and suddenly she couldn’t speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang squeezed her reassuringly and Blake huddled closer to her. “I don’t want to say that we’ll figure something out, cause we might not,” Yang admitted and Blake felt a cold shock of fear pierce her body. Yang looked up at the stars for a moment, then said, “I’m scared, Blake. I don’t care what happens to me, but then there’s Ruby. There’s you,” she looked over at Blake and her eyes were plagued with terror and a sadness so deep that Blake almost lost herself in it. “Gods, I’d rather die than let somethin’ happen to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, no that wasn’t fair. That was what Blake felt about Yang, she couldn’t say it first. She couldn’t-she couldn’t…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna die, Yang. You’ve got a life to live, you have to take care of Ruby,” Blake whispered and Yang gasped softly, almost so quietly that Blake missed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you,” Yang protested, “And I know that Ruby wants you safe too. I’d bet even Weiss wants you safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Blake chuckle softly, and a sting of humor pierced the sadness conquering her heart. “Maybe. I can never tell with her.” Yang snorted with laughter and gave Blake another squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows, maybe we’ll all be fine,” Yang said, forcing cheerfulness into her voice. Blake opened her mouth to speak, only to see the pleading in Yang’s eyes. Just entertain the idea. Just for tonight. Blake let her words become a sigh and she nodded softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them turned to look up at the sky, the twin moons circling overhead in the cloth of darkness and light over their heads. Yang let out a low whistle as she looked up at the sky and Blake rested her head on Yang’s shoulder. They watched the stars for a long while. Blake didn’t know how long it was, but it didn’t really matter. She could feel her hurt giving way to the comfort from Yang, the incredible warmth the woman emitted. Of course she was fireproof, Blake mused, there was already a fire burning inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have names?” Yang asked, gesturing at the twin moons. Blake shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I just know the story.” Yang raised an eyebrow inquisitively and Blake continued, “There’s an old story of a warrior and a princess, who fell in love. They...traded rings to promise themselves to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds pretty sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was, I guess. Something that I wanted for myself for a long time, until I heard how the story ends. The warrior, they get killed. And the princess can’t handle it and she...she hurls herself off a cliff into the sea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods alive, Blake. Why would the moons get named after that?” Yang asked quietly, still gazing at the night sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” Blake said with a shrug, “It’s just one of those things that happened so long ago, nobody really questions it.” She looked over at Yang and cocked her head to the side. “What about Patch? Do you have any stories from there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, not from Patch. We’re simple folk, you know. No need for big adventures and epic stories,” Yang replied and Blake laughed softly, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you doing here? This seems like a pretty big adventure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang chuckled and glanced down at Blake with a gaze so caring that Blake nearly forgot how to breathe. How could someone care that much? It didn’t seem possible. It was so different from the life that Blake had known. “Right now?” Yang asked, “Right now I’m lookin’ after you. No idea what I’ll be doin’ tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of a seat of your pants, kind of an adventurer, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No better kind. I couldn’t do all that plannin’ that Weiss goes on about, it’d drive me crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake yawned heavily, the stars now far overhead and the moons drifting towards the horizon behind them. “Well, how about sleeping? Are you planning on that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang pursed her lips and Blake was sure that she was about to say something different than what came out. “Sure, as long as you are. Don’t think that bein’ alone is what you need right now.” She blushed heavily, then hurriedly added, “If that’s s’alright with you, I mean. I don’t want to impose or anythin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a laugh that felt more genuine than any other that night, Blake stood and stretched. “I’m pretty tired. Besides, we shouldn't be in the open during the day.” Yang nodded ruefully and stood, stifling a yawn of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point. Shall we?” She gestured for the ladder down and Blake took the lead to their shared bedroom. “You sure you don’t mind me bein’ in the bed with you?” Blake shook her head and hopped back onto the balcony and then into the house again, Yang not far behind. The two climbed into bed, each on their own side. Yang’s warmth radiated out and heated the bed like a stove. It was nice, calming, keeping Blake’s fears at bay as she felt her body relax. With a small, sleepy smile, she fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A chapter so long I had to split it in two. Also, it's my first "and there was only one bed"! I can see why people like it so much.<br/>Here's a link to the spotify playlist I made for the fic, if anyone's interested: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0D7dy6i5dMwwceKMpTB1iT?si=BUF3UqSvS8ublMh3Lt3JIA<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Menagerie, Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the second half of the crew's stay on Menagerie, mistakes are made, old friends are encountered, and Blake and Yang share an intimate moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not entirely sure if Weiss' story at the end of the chapter counts as body horror, but be careful just in case.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake had expected nightmares, but none came. Instead her dreams were full of the warmth from Yang’s body and the comfort of her words, the hope that she had. It was a strange thing, she thought to herself, half awake, to be so comforted while she slept. She had never slept so deeply as she had that night, not even when she was a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She woke up more, feeling the warmth from the night before pressed against her. There were flowing blonde locks all around her head on the pillow, and Yang had one arm wrapped around her waist protectively. Blake let out a small, happy sigh and snuggled closer to Yang, her eyes drifting closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then her eyes snapped open and she threw herself out of bed, nearly colliding with the wall in her hurry. Yang didn’t stir, just rolled onto her stomach and mumbled something before going back to sleep. Blake took a long, slow breath and shook her head. She needed some breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she stepped out the door and into the hall, Yang’s snores echoed off the wood and followed her, like a memory of the comforting night they had spent together. Blake didn’t quite know what Ruby found so abhorrent about the snoring, it was pleasant. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to climb back into bed, Blake thought. She was pretty tired still, and could go for another few hours of sleep, but she pushed the thought aside. Blake had quite enough drama in her life right now without the added teasing that being caught cuddling with Yang would bring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crewmates, she reminded herself, just crewmates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali was already awake when Blake came down the stairs and stumbled into the kitchen. Her mother offered her a mug of tea without even looking and Blake took a long sip, savoring the flavor. The kind of tea she could buy in other systems was passable, especially from Mistral, but nothing compared to what you could find on Menagerie. Blake hummed softly as she let the tea settle into her stomach, then took a seat at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you sleep?” Kali asked, flipping a pancake perfectly in the pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Better than I have in a long time,” Blake admitted, knowing that the words were a trap the moment she said them. Kali shot her a cheeky smile over her shoulder and muttered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Then she turned back to her cooking and asked, “Are you feeling better? You gave Yang quite a scare last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake let out a long breath and nodded slowly. “Yeah, much better. She and I...we talked about some things.” After receiving another cheeky smile, Blake scowled and said “Not those things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you’re feeling better,” Kali said amicably. “You know, I heard that new traditional rock band is playing at a club downtown later this week. It’s fronted by that sweet young girl who used to live down the way, what was her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Velvet?” Blake asked, furrowing her brow. She hadn’t heard anything about her old neighbor in years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Velvet, that’s what it was,” Kali said in that way people have where they didn’t really need to ask the question, “She’s been making waves around here. You all should go see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Blake said flatly, “are you insane? We’re supposed to be hiding, we can’t just go see a band.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will be hundreds of people there, no one will notice you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and that means there could be hundreds of White Fang. You know they’re still in Kuo Kuana, if we get seen they’ll come after us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali sighed heavily and placed her finished pancake onto a stack of other finished pancakes. “I know. I just...I want  you to try and have a somewhat normal life while you’re here. It’s not going to be easy, I know, but it should be possible, at least. Your father and I managed it, back when he was in the government.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake opened her mouth to say that this was hardly the same thing, but Kali continued unabated,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wear something you wouldn’t normally wear, change your look, cut your hair, something. Besides, the only one the White Fang is looking for is you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Blake pause and consider what her mother had said. Atlas was after all four of them, but the White Fang might not even know that they were all working together, or even who the rest of the crew was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” she said slowly and Kali smiled as she delivered the plate of impossibly thick pancakes to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then only you have to worry about being recognized. Besides, you look different than you did back then. You look older and happier than you used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only been a few months mom, how different could I look?” Blake asked and Kali frowned. She reached out and stroked a lock of hair behind her daughter’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised, I think,” Kali said softly and Blake smiled up at her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it,” Blake said and that seemed to satisfy Kali for the moment, “But we’re not leaving at any other point, it’s too dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali waved a hand in agreement and returned to her pan on the stove. There was the sound of stumbling footsteps and Ruby staggered into the kitchen, eyes bleary from sleep. She gasped happily as she saw the food and mumbled “Pancakes!” before grabbing a seat at the table. She looked like she was about to start tearing into the stack by hand until she looked up at Blake sheepishly. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed and stood, getting a pair of plates and some syrup. The pair dug in, soon joined by Weiss who stared blankly at the food when Ruby offered her some. Eventually, long after the group had broken off from the kitchen and were busy doing their own things, Yang came down the stairs. She winked at Blake as she passed by, and Blake buried her head in a book to hide her spreading blush. Yang returned with a small plate of pancakes and leaned on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you sleep, sweetheart?” she casually asked, not noticing that Kali had stopped in the doorway to listen. Blake shot her mother a glare and then turned back to Yang with a huge smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Really well actually.” Yang nodded happily and Blake continued, “Uh, so we were...closer than I anticipated when we woke up. In bed, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang narrowed her eyes in confusion and spoke through a mouthful of pancake, “Whuf? Li’ cuvvlin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one word for it, I suppose,” Blake said carefully, fighting to keep her blush from returning full force. “I just think that we should be adult about it. We might wind up with, say, an arm across the other person. There’s nothing strange about that, I move in my sleep, I saw you do it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang swallowed hard and her face flushed a deep red, “Oh, right of course. I think that’s very smart, Blake. We’re both adults, we’re professionals. It’s just a thing that might happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake had to bite her tongue to keep from saying how badly she wanted it to happen on purpose. Instead she nodded politely, yet firmly, and Yang returned it before heading back to the kitchen to finish her breakfast. Blake let out a long sigh of relief as soon as Yang was out of earshot. There, at least one part of their relationship was sorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Weiss said, walking into the room, “the shock you gave me?” Blake nodded quickly and tossed her book aside, welcoming the distraction from Yang for a while. Soon the two were down below in the docking bays, since Ghira and Kali forbid them from using weapons in the house, and Blake flipped her sword around to show the hilt. She flicked a switch on the side and pommel opened, a small pair of pincers extending. The pincers snapped and electricity crackled between them, making Weiss flinch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an old trick from some smugglers the White Fang hired out,” Blake explained, flicking the switch and retracting the pincers. “Atlas bots are pretty high tech, but they can still get overwhelmed. If you apply the right kind of electrical current to their central processor, you can force a shutdown.” She took a step forwards and gently placed the hilt of her sword on Weiss’ forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the forehead is the place you want?” Weiss asked and Blake shrugged in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t really matter, as long as you’re level with the temples. That’s where the biggest collection of wires is, so you do the most damage in one go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss pondered this for a moment, then reached up to grab the sword. “May I?” Blake nodded and handed her sword to the bounty hunter, who studied the hilt with careful intent. “Do you think you could teach me to make one of these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably. Where are you going to put it? I don’t think your pistol will work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Weiss whispered, “I have a better idea. As long as you can get me some schematics, I can put it together.” Blake shrugged at that. Whatever Weiss was planning to do, it wasn’t really her place to question it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another place, another pattern. At least, that was how it felt to Blake. Most days were spent in the ways the crew usually did, with Yang working on the ships, Blake reading or practicing with her weapons, and Ruby getting shooting lessons from Weiss. It was lucky, Blake thought, that the docking bays were so far removed from the rest of Kuo Kuana, or someone might have heard them. Every day, Blake woke up in Yang’s embrace, the blonde snoring softly as she held tight. Day by day, Blake could feel herself beginning to welcome that contact, even crave it, to the point where getting out of bed first felt like breaking apart something beautiful. It became harder to extricate herself from Yang willingly, she was just too comfortable, too warm. The two of them felt like they were meant to fit together, like a puzzle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evenings were spent at dinner with Ghira and Kali, and then later everyone would sit around in the living room and chat. Ruby and Yang set up a makeshift games console in the room and soon the team was engaged in mock championships to see who was the best. Yang won consistently, much to Ruby’s chagrin. Every day, at least once, Kali would mention to Blake that the club where Velvet and her band were performing was just down the road, after all. They’d be close by if something went wrong, and besides, the White Fang never came up to this part of town. Blake refused to even consider the risk of going out, until Kali brought it up at dinner the night before the performance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sat back in her seat contemplatively and stroked her chin. “It’s a bad idea,” she said finally, “but I’m down for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be fun,” Ruby mused, poking at her food. Blake sighed and looked between the two of them, then at her mother’s devious smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to remind you both that we’re here to hide, not to party,” Weiss said firmly and for a moment Blake thought that the conversation was over until Yang replied,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well sure, but we don’t have to stay out long. I’m talkin’ an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any time we spend outside is time that we could be seen. I’d rather not risk it,” Weiss said and folded her arms across her chest. “If we get seen, we’ll have to flee to the next system at least. I don’t think it’s worth the risk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Blake said after a quiet moment, “We were only planning to stay until the day after tomorrow anyway.” That made Kali flatten her ears to her head and Ghira grunted softly. Blake cast a glance at them and saw they both looked a bit defeated. Clearly they had hoped for the visit to last a bit longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’d rather get chased off the planet than leave of our own free will?” Weiss asked, and her features twitched into a frown. Blake considered her words carefully, then said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but the only person the White Fang are after is me. They might not even know you three are working with me. So as long as I don’t get recognized, you three can do what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss furrowed her brow and her frown deepened. “We’re still wanted by Atlas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody on Menagerie is a friend of Atlas,” Ghira cut in, with a calm, comforting gaze. Weiss met it with uncertainty and doubt, but eventually she let out a sigh and relented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. We’ll go out tomorrow. You,” she pointed at Blake without even turning around, “need to do something so you’ll be less recognizable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake ran a hand through her hair in thought, then muttered, “I do need a haircut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang’s good at cutting hair,” Ruby piped up eagerly and looked back and forth between Yang and Blake. “She’s been cutting mine for years.” Yang shrugged modestly and shot Blake a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we do that after dinner? There’s a mirror up in the room,” Blake said and Yang nodded happily without a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the record, this is a bad idea and if we’re seen, no one can blame me,” Weiss said flatly and Blake fought the urge to grimace. She was right, of course, it was a bad idea to go outside. Then again, they all needed a break. Even if it was only for an hour they needed to take some time to just be people in the world for a while. It would keep them all sane, if nothing else. Besides, there would be hundreds of people there, like Kali had said. The argument still sounded hollow when Blake repeated it to herself, but that didn’t stop her from tending to agree with it. The last thing they needed was the crew breaking down from stress. It would be good to let loose for the night, and Blake certainly did need a haircut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner concluded and Ruby was busy with the dishes, Blake and Yang retreated upstairs to their room. Yang had a chair slung under one arm and Blake carried the scissors and a small buzzing razor. Soon they had everything set up in a makeshift barber’s shop. Yang even had white and red streamers draped over the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Yang said, “What kinda cut are you lookin’ for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shrugged. She never really did much with her hair, despite its beauty, and didn’t really have much attachment to it. “I’m not sure. What do you think will look good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anythin’,” Yang whispered in a way that Blake was sure she had only meant for herself, “Maybe somethin’ more...daring? More punk?” Yang walked behind Blake and carefully gave her hair a once over. “How short do you want it, at least?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be able to tie it back, anyway. Other than that, I don’t really have a preference,” Blake said, a nervous trill sweeping over her heart as Yang rested on hand on her shoulder in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about undercuts?” Yang asked and Blake shrugged again. Yang hummed in thought, a deep, resonating tone, and then said, “I have an idea.” She grabbed the buzzing razor and then paused before she laid it onto Blake. “You’re sure you don’t have anythin’ special in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you won’t hate me if it isn’t perfect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, just checkin’,” Yang said, “Ruby’s real particular with her hair sometimes. At least you sit still, she bounces so much I have to hold her down.” Yang laughed and shook her head ruefully, “One time I accidentally lopped a  bunch of her hair off on one side, oh she was pissed. I had to shave a whole half of her head to make it look decent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the whole leather thing you two have going on, it’d look pretty good,” Blake said and Yang laughed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you suggest it to her and she might go for it. Gods, she had such a long punk phase as a kid I thought she was gonna start playin’ a bass and become a nihilist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so a criminal is much better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, at least we believe in things. Specifically, I believe that I can estimate a good price for a ship in fifteen seconds.” Blake chuckled softly, hiding her smile behind one hand. Yang squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and said, “Alright, you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Blake said and settled into the chair. Yang grunted in acknowledgement and Blake closed her eyes as Yang got to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was by far the most relaxing haircut that Blake had ever received. Between the gentle hand on her shoulder to the calm chatter from Yang, the whole thing felt like a week-long vacation rolled into thirty minutes. Blake didn’t really know what a week-long vacation was supposed to feel like, but her parents seemed to be fans and if they were anywhere near this tranquil she could see why. She nearly fell asleep as she sat there, Yang’s words fading into a pleasant hum in the background that mixed with the buzz of the razor and the snips of the scissors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a look,” Yang said softly, bringing Blake back to the room. She opened her eyes and turned her head, her mouth falling open in shock. Yang had buzzed off most of her hair, taking off everything below the top of her non-cat ears and leaving only a soft fuzz in its wake. Above that, her hair was untouched aside from a bit of maintenance. She turned her head, checking to see if the cut went all the way around and was pleased to see that Yang’s steady hand had carved a clean line around her skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” she breathed out, reaching up and pulling her remaining hair into a ponytail. She looked good. She looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. She looked like a whole new woman, with a hint of Yang’s style present in her own, a meeting point between the two of them. Yang’s anxious face in the mirror made her smile softly and let her hair fall back into place. “I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank the gods,” Yang let out a heavy breath of relief and collapsed onto the bed. Blake stifled a laugh and stood up from the chair, leaning forward to get a better look. Yang had done an excellent job, and Blake couldn’t help but smile. Even if someone knew what she looked like before, it was amazing what the haircut had done. In the thumping, leaping melee of the club, she would be just another attendee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat next to Yang and leaned over her, letting her hair seal them off into their own little world for a moment. “You’re more than the best mechanic, you’re probably the best at giving haircuts in Remnant too,” she paused and bit her lip, then pushed through, the warmth of her heart carrying the words forward, “I mean that...sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s eyes went wide and she broke into an expression of complete joy and disbelief. Blake couldn’t keep her smile from growing wider, nor the blush from entering her cheeks. Gods, she was so close to Yang now. Just a quick lean down and their lips would meet, they would finally kiss after all this back and forth from the past few weeks, the awkward laughs, the poor attempts at hiding their feelings, it could all come to a head. Just one more moment of bravery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck just being crewmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake steeled her heart and took a deep breath. Yang looked up at her in wonder, a soft smile on her face as she reached up cup Blake’s cheek. Gods, this was it. This was what Blake had wanted with Yang, ever since that beautiful woman had first stepped onto her ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake leaned down and Yang rose to meet her. They were so close, just about to meet in the middle, when suddenly there was a yell of,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two done yet?” from the hall. Blake scoffed lightly and Yang broke into a nervous laugh, then let herself fall back to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess we’d better go show ‘em. Ruby won’t stop yellin’ about it, I know her,” Yang said softly and Blake’s smile faded just a hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We should.” She leaned back and the moment was gone, lost in the eternally twisting wheel of time. Blake hopped up off the bed and helped Yang to her feet. They glanced at one another and smiled awkwardly, then headed for the door. Blake kicked herself for not acting faster, and then kicked herself again for wanting it at all. Yang marched out of the room with relentless efficiency, swinging the door open to reveal Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, move, I wanna see Blake!” she said and Yang smirked before stepping aside and revealing Blake in the doorway. “Oh, damn!” Ruby cried happily, prancing forwards to get a better look. She oohed and aahed as she circled around Blake, then shot a small glare at Yang. “How come you’re not this good when I need a haircut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause Blake can sit still for more ten seconds,” Yang grumbled good naturedly and Blake laughed at that before heading for the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I need to show my parents. I don’t think they’ll like it as much as you did, Ruby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake was correct, mostly. Kali gave her a big hug, as an excuse to close enough to really see the damage, and politely said that it was a fine haircut. Ghira forced a smile onto his face and said, “It’s...very nice,” in that way people do where you know they really don’t like what they’re seeing but are trying not to hurt your feelings. It didn’t really matter to Blake either way; she liked it and that was what mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss tutted softly and muttered, “I suppose you’ll want me to start wearing spikes and get a buzz cut so we can all look nice and properly rebellious together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might look good on you!” Yang teased, holding up the razor. Weiss huffed and turned away with a quick,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good look for Blake, but not for me, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake smiled at that and settled in on the couch, Yang not far behind. Ruby leapt over the seat and landed next to them, pulling out her cards as if from nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The show starts at nine tomorrow!” Kali called before disappearing into a different part of the house with Ghira. Blake yelled out her thanks, then turned back to Ruby, who had already started to deal out cards for the four of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No cheatin’ this time,” Yang chided her sister and Ruby shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you think you can catch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss scoffed lightly and leaned forward to pick up her cards. “Is that a challenge?” Ruby nodded vigorously and Yang groaned in defeat before picking up her cards. Blake grabbed her own, and soon the game was underway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprising no one but Weiss, Ruby won every hand. For the life of her, Blake could never see Ruby cheating even though she knew it was happening. Losing to Kali had clearly forced her to practice, and it showed. The team spent the rest of the night chatting and playing cards. Yang and Blake cast awkward looks at one another, always meeting eyes and then averting them just as quickly. Eventually, Yang excused herself, wanting to rest up before staying out the next night. Blake had to stop herself from staring wistfully after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to convince herself that they were just crewmates, but there was no chance of that argument working anymore. The connection they had after the haircut was </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It meant something, a deep yearning within Blake’s heart that she couldn’t deny. They would talk about it tomorrow. It was for the best if they slept on it and had some time to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh gods they were sharing a bed. Blake didn’t know how she would handle sharing a bed with Yang now, especially with how much cuddling the two did while asleep. Still, a good morning kiss sounded like a lovely idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, stop it, Blake chided herself. She would sleep on the couch tonight. It would save them both a lot of trouble in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning over breakfast, Yang was conspicuously more subdued than normal. She still made jokes and poked fun at Ruby when the opportunity arose, but for the most part she quietly poked at her food and mumbled a soft ‘good morning’ when Blake sat down. Once the meal was concluded she immediately stood up and almost sprinted for the elevator, saying,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought of somethin’ I can improve on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>. D-don’t worry about it Blake!” and then she was gone. But Blake did worry, she worried quite a bit. Not about her ship, of course, she knew that Yang would never do anything to harm her, but more about how Yang was acting. Blake had been hoping that they would at least get the chance to talk about things, but from the way that Yang seemed to be avoiding her it didn’t seem likely. So Blake settled in to try and distract herself with a good book and wait for that evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had never known a day could pass that slowly. Her mind swirled with what had happened last night, what had almost happened had Ruby not interrupted. She fought to keep from anticipating what was going on in Yang’s mind. Blake knew herself, if she let her mind extrapolate about what Yang was thinking then she would inevitably think the worst and suddenly the happy warmth that Yang gave off would seem forced. The last thing that Blake wanted was to let her anxiety twist how she felt about Yang, and so she forced herself to read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help that most of the books in the house were romances. Blake had to resort to an old book of law her father kept as a momento from his days in politics. It was dull, dense, and difficult to read but the mental tax of understanding the ridiculous language kept Blake from thinking about Yang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As evening rolled around, the crew started to get ready for their night out. Weiss didn’t change her outfit, just stayed in the same comfortable suit and gloves she always wore, but Ruby went all out. She threw on every last piece of leather and chain that she had, which made her sound a bit like a walking piece of sheet metal, and redid the tips of her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake threw on a comfortable jacket over some of her rattier clothes. This was just a dance club, after all, not a royal ball. She wouldn’t have had a dress to wear anyway. Yang looked so distracted, casting glances at Blake out the corner of her eye and muttering to herself, that it was lucky she even remembered to change out of her dirty clothes. She eventually wound up with a pair of torn up overalls and a jacket, which made her look more like a gentlewoman farmer than a partygoer. Still, Blake thought she would look good in just about anything and had to pinch herself to keep from staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali insisted on taking a few pictures of the four of them before they headed out for the evening, fussing over Blake’s hair and making sure that Ruby sat up straight. She promised not to share the pictures, at least until the heat died down, and so Blake settled into the couch to wait. Yang slung an arm over her at Kali’s request, which made Blake’s breath catch in her throat, but the arm was retracted as soon as the pictures were finished. She looked over at Yang, who smiled sheepishly as she stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Blake led the team out a side entrance of the house and down a few alleys to the club. Fortunately, there were only a few people in the backstreets tonight, though Blake knew they could have been full to bursting. It seemed that the crowd that would usually be in the alleys was gathered outside the club, which was already spilling out thumping music and drunken patrons at the early evening hour. The line stretched down the street and around the corner, underneath posters that proclaimed the evening’s entertainment to be the Dirty Beans. Blake recognized the picture of Velvet immediately, the years doing little to change the sweet rabbit Faunus from how Blake remembered her as a child. The rest of the band were all strangers to Blake, though the tall, cocky looking one with the beret had an arm wrapped around Velvet protectively. Blake thought they looked rather cute together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well this is a wash,” Weiss said brightly as she surveyed the crowd, “I guess we should just go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kiddin’? This is gonna be easy, follow me,” Yang said and swaggered away, dripping confidence as she went. She led the team up to the bouncer at the door, who was slowly letting people in as the night went on. The bouncer looked up and gave the team a once over, clearly understanding Yang’s intention to charm her way through the door. With a soft sigh, the bouncer cocked her head to the side and shook her head lightly at Yang. The blonde’s mouth fell open in shock and Blake had to stifle a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bouncer was about to turn back to the line when her eyes settled on Weiss and her mouth tweaked into a friendly smile. “Hey there, snow angel,” she called out and Weiss immediately froze in the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” she asked and the bouncer laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you. C’mere.” The bouncer waved Weiss forward and a small forked tongue snaked out as she smiled wider. Weiss took a few tentative steps forward until she was only a foot or two from the bouncer. “They with you?” the bouncer asked, gesturing at Blake and the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded firmly, and Blake saw a flash of suspicion in her eyes, one hand settling onto her pistol. “They’re my crew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bouncer didn’t seem to notice the sudden threat, though the people at the front of the line began to back away nervously. “I suppose you’ll want me to let them in,” the bouncer mused, “I can do that, if you tell me your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ eyes narrowed dangerously for a moment, but the bouncer seemed to be too lost staring at her to notice. “Cyprus,” Weiss said after a moment, “You can call me Cyprus.” The bouncer let out a soft hum of acknowledgement and then jerked her head at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel free to head in with your crew,” the bouncer said and Weiss began to head inside, the rest of the crew hot on her heels. Just as they reached the door, the bouncer called out, “Oh, and Cyprus?” Weiss looked over her shoulder in surprise, then flushed a light pink as the bouncer shot her a wink. “My shift ends in a couple hours, if you’re still around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ll keep it in mind,” Weiss muttered, then flung open the door and marched inside. The moment the doors closed behind her, Yang burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cyprus, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I drew a blank!” Weiss snapped, blushing harder, “That’s never happened to me before, I didn’t know what else to do.” That only made Yang laugh harder and now Ruby joined in. Weiss scowled at the sisters for a moment, then her expression shifted into a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake led the rest of the way into the club proper, past the bar and a throng of drunk partiers who kept falling over in their attempts to dance. The thumping music was clearer now, some new pop song from Vale, and as the crew entered the dance floor everyone gasped. The place was huge, almost as big as the docking bays had been, and covered in a solid mass of dancing people. Huge spotlights flashed and whirled around above and speakers the size of a ship’s engine blasted out music. Blake lowered her ears to the top of her head and winced at the sound, even though she knew that the music was quieter than clubs on human dominated worlds. It was still loud, and she could already tell she would have a ringing in her ears the next morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t stop Ruby and Yang from whooping loudly and starting to dance to the music. Their excitement drew a bit of attention, but they were only a small distraction in a palace of amusements. Weiss grabbed an arm apiece from both sisters and dragged them back from the dance floor, shouting,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s find somewhere to sit first, you hooligans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shouted in agreement and then led the team upstairs to a small round table. Ruby grabbed an extra chair and Blake gratefully took a seat when Yang pulled a chair out for her. As the rest of the team sat down, Yang smiled broadly and yelled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna grab us some drinks! Whaddya want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just some whiskey, please,” Weiss responded and Blake ordered a hard iced tea. Ruby opened her mouth to order, but Yang held up a finger of responsibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh, none for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mon!” Ruby protested but Yang shook her head firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six more months, Rubes, then I’ll take you out drinkin’. Nothin’ until then!” Ruby groaned and settled into her seat with a pout, which made Yang laugh before she went off to grab their drinks. Ruby’s bad mood didn’t last long, and soon she was bouncing in her seat to the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is awesome!” she shouted and Blake laughed. The music flooded through her body and soon she felt herself start to move along with it. She wasn’t a good dancer, life in the underworld didn’t give you much chance to learn, but right now it didn’t matter. She was out on the town with her friends and everyone seemed to be having a good time. That was what really mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drinks!” Yang yelled as she reappeared, sliding the whiskey to Weiss and placing Blake’s tea in front of her. She sat down with a satisfied thud, her own drink already halfway finished, and pointedly ignored Ruby’s pleading stare. Blake laughed again and took a long drink, savoring the flavor. Even the iced tea was better on Menagerie. There was a satisfied smacking of lips and she looked over to see that Weiss had downed her whiskey and placed the shot glass upside down on the table. Yang eyed it appreciatively and shouted, “If we weren’t on the run, I’d go shot for shot with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss scoffed and the look she gave Yang was two parts amusement and one part contempt. “You wouldn’t last very long.” Yang waved that away with a laugh and returned to her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had she sat back then an announcer came onto the stage and the music stopped. Blake’s heart leapt into her throat, an impossible reality of the announcer pointing them out and calling the White Fang to attack flashing through her mind. Instead the announcer shouted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now the moment you’ve all been waiting for...the new hotness, the best band in a generation...the Dirty Beans!” He yelled the last word as long as he could while the club went wild, stomping feet and roars of approval shaking the walls. The band filed onto the stage one by one, Velvet at their head. She was dressed in a cute brown crop top and shorts over what looked suspiciously like a catsuit, and carried a fiddle in one hand. Another member of the band had a set of pipes from Vale and another carried a huge drum. The final member, the woman in the beret who exuded confidence like a sun, came onstage and immediately dipped Velvet into a kiss. The crowd bellowed in approval and the two righted themselves, Velvet as red as a beet. The beret woman gave her a wink and then settled in behind a set of synths. She rolled her shoulders and nodded at Velvet, then the band started to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Velvet led the band in with her fiddle, playing a jumping, bouncy tune and Blake gasped in joy. Then the pipes came in, mirroring Velvet’s music, then the drum for emphasis. The band was starting off strong, with a classic folk song from Menagerie, updated for the modern audience. Kali hadn’t been wrong, they were making waves. Already the dance floor was a leaping, thrusting pit of sweaty, ecstatic dancers, and Blake couldn’t wait to get into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love this song!” Blake yelled and leapt to her feet. She nearly dove at Yang and grabbed her hands, hauling her up to her feet. “C’mon, let’s dance!” All the awkwardness of the morning was gone in Blake’s euphoria to hear one of her favorite songs, a song that her parents had sung to her as a child and that she had brought with her throughout the rest of her life. The walls of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> were full of the rich music, near to bursting with the beautiful melody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang resisted being pulled up for a moment, protesting, “I can’t go dancin’! I’m in my work overalls!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake was having none of it and pulled harder, eventually rousing the blonde to her feet. “So now they’re dancing overalls! C’mon!” She grabbed Yang’s hand and led her down the stairs, pushing forwards onto the dance floor. The music picked up again, the fiddle from Mistral, the pipes from Vale, the drums from Vacuo, but then Velvet let out a shout and the entire floor roared it back. Blake felt the shout leave her throat and the sheer joy that went with it threatened to overwhelm her. This wasn’t something borrowed and adapted from another planet, or something that you might hear in a human kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was something that was uniquely, integrally, and unapologetically Faunus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancing picked up and soon Blake and Yang were swept away in the sheer indescribable joy of the music. Blake didn’t know how to dance, she didn’t need to. Right now all that mattered was that the music was churning in her body, making her move and leap and shout with all the rest, with Yang right beside her. The blonde’s expression was one of pure happiness as the pair of them danced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People slammed into each other in the dancing and no one cared, too caught up in the moment. All the danger of being seen was swept from Blake’s mind as she and Yang danced. As the music picked up with electronic emphasis and the crowd doubled their efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the music slowed and everyone crouched low, waiting for it to pick up again. Blake threw an arm around Yang, helping her to follow the motions. The drums pounded for a moment, the fiddle and pipe went higher and higher, and then Velvet let loose another shout and the music picked up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone screamed and shouted with joy as they danced, the floors shaking, glasses rolling off tables and shattering on the floor, the very lights above jittering in their sockets. Then, with one final measure, Velvet ended the song and the crowd howled with euphoria in celebration of the music that had come and all the songs that were to follow. The band bowed low, Blake and Yang yelling their praises along with all the rest of the partiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang threw an arm around Blake, laughing, her face red and sweaty. “That was fuckin’ awesome!” All Blake could do was smile and wrap Yang up in a hug, the two of them almost collapsing onto the floor from their laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The band moved onto the next song, with Blake and Yang dancing along with them. By the end of the fourth song, they were both breathing heavily, the dance taking more out of them than weeks of running for their lives. They were both sweaty, laughing messes, leaning heavily against one another and trying not to stumble into anyone around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everyone,” Velvet said into the mic as the next song ended, “We’re gonna slow it down for a minute, give you a chance to recover.” Some of the crowd booed at that and Velvet waved them away with a small scoff. “Listen, if you want to dance till you die, that’s your business but-Coco, stoppit!” Velvet shrieked and Blake looked up to see the woman with the beret bodily lift Velvet away from the mic with one arm and then lean in to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t like how we run things, you can go fuck yourself!” she shouted and the crowd roared in approval. Then she placed Velvet back in front of the mic with a smirk and returned to her synths, Velvet blushing furiously. She didn’t say anything else, just started to play and the rest of the band joined in a moment later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song was slow and contemplative, a bit slower than Blake had expected which might have been Velvet getting back at the people who had booed her. She looked over in surprise when Yang gestured at the dance floor, now full of small groups of swaying people. “Shall we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded happily and led Yang out onto the floor. She flung her arms up and around Yang’s shoulders and Yang’s arms wrapped around her waist. They swayed lightly to the music, back and forth in time as the rest of the club dropped away. Soon it was just the music and them. Blake rested her head on Yang’s chest and hummed softly, hearing the calm breaths from her partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could have danced for hours, and it wouldn’t have mattered to Blake. She was lost in that moment with Yang, so caught up in being close to her despite everything that had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music shifted and repeated, dragging out the sweeter phrases and punctuating the softer ones. Yang took a deep breath and Blake felt her shift, one hand rising up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...uh...about last night,” Yang stammered and Blake felt a spear of doubt pierce her heart. “I-I didn’t mean to avoid you all day. I just...you didn’t come to bed last night, so I thought you were mad at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Blake shouted immediately, loud enough to get some attention from the people around them. She smiled sheepishly and shook her head, letting the other people turn away. “No, I wasn’t mad. It’s that...with everything happening I didn’t...I thought it would be better if we didn’t, you know, act on anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I think...I think it doesn’t matter so much anymore. We’re in a lot of shit,” Yang snorted at that, and Blake stifled a laugh, “I don’t know if we’ll have another chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s expression changed to one that was at once gentle and apprehensive, as though she didn’t quite want to believe what she was hearing. “So what does that mean for us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means that,” Blake paused for a moment to find the right words, but none came. There weren’t perfect words, so Blake went with simpler ones. “It means that I’d rather see where this thing goes, whatever it winds up being. I trust you, Yang. You...you make me happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s gaze softened and she leaned down to plant a kiss on Blake’s cheek. Blake shivered from the kiss, from the heat of Yang’s lips, and leaned into it. “You make me happy too,” Yang whispered and Blake collapsed into her chest in relief. She let her eyes drift open, to look around. Everyone was busy with their own things. No one was looking, no one would see if they kissed. Gods, that almost made it better, that it was so private, so intimate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake let out a ghost of a laugh as she looked around again, Yang humming softly along with the music. For a moment, everything was perfect, like out a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Blake’s eyes stopped dead, locking with another pair. A cold hand of dread wrapped around her heart and she took a sharp breath. She would know those piercing grey eyes anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were only two people in the sector who were both looking for her and could recognize her in an instant in a dark room, surrounded by people. The first was Adam, and Blake was glad to see that he was nowhere to be found. The second was one of Blake’s oldest friends and fellow member of the White Fang: Ilia Amitola. And there she was, stock still in the middle of the dance floor, staring back at Blake in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s breathing picked up as Ilia’s face contorted into confusion, duty battling with love, and then she mouthed, ‘Blake?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake bolted for the stairs, Yang’s hand grasped tightly in her own, before she even knew what was happening. Weiss saw them coming and leapt to her feet, dragging Ruby along with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were seen?” Weiss snapped and Blake nodded. Weiss grabbed Ruby’s hand and the four of them ran for the door, drinks, dancing, and even the crowd forgotten in their rush. Blake bowled over some patrons and shouted a quick apology behind her as they burst out the door and into the street. The bouncer yelled after them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where you going, snow angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the gunfire started. The crowd scattered and ran, screams echoing down the streets as people fled for their lives. Bullets slammed into the concrete and steel around the crew as they ran back into the alleys, chased by the sound of Ilia’s revolver. A bullet slammed into Blake’s side and she cried out. Her suit flashed purple and the bullet ricocheted away, but Blake knew it had nearly pierced the armor. Blake heard Ilia shout something and then more gunfire erupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone was shooting at them with an automatic rifle and another had a small laser pistol, backed up by Ilia. By the sound of it, there were many more besides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss threw Ruby forward and turned, shouting, “Go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake glanced behind her to see Weiss draw her pistol and fire. Of the five White Fang that Blake could see, three of them went down immediately and the rest dove back into cover. Blake led the way around a corner as more gunfire roared after them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get into a side entrance,” Blake hissed to Yang and Ruby who nodded, both of them with weapons at the ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Weiss?” Ruby asked and the trio poked their heads back around the corner to see that Weiss had collected another four dead. She darted from cover to cover like a wraith, never staying in one place long enough to get pinned down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Ilia shouted, “Castor, now!” and there was a deafening howl. A rocket blasted out of the shadows and hit the ground not ten feet from Weiss, throwing her across the alley and into a wall. Shrapnel flew everywhere, tearing apart the buildings and ground and forcing the crew to duck back behind cover. The moment it was over, Blake screamed and drew her pistol, firing wildly at the approaching White Fang. Yang and Ruby bellowed and added their own firepower to the mix, forcing the attackers back with picked shots from Ruby and the ear splitting roar of Yang’s shotgun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against all odds, Weiss crawled to them, cursing under her breath. She rolled onto her back and closed one eye, then took a single shot. There was a piercing scream, a voice that Blake recognized as Ilia’s, then Weiss bolted to her feet and ran to the crew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reunited, they ran back up the alleys, ducking into side streets and clambering over buildings. The White Fang knew these streets, Blake could already tell, but they didn’t know just how many side entrances the Belladonna manor had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one took the form of a sewer grate, and Blake leapt down it, snapping her pistol up and down the waiting corridor. Finding nothing, she gestured for the rest to follow her. No sooner had Yang leapt in and closed the grate behind them did the White Fang come around the corner. Other than the grate, there was no exit to the alley. Blake heard Ilia groan in exasperation, then she shouted, “Spread out! Find them!” followed by retreating footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Weiss grunted, limping down the corridor, “Thought I had her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t miss,” Yang muttered, throwing one of Weiss’ arms over her shoulder and helping to carry her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss muttered a curse under her breath, and repeated it when Ruby grabbed her other arm. After a moment she said, “Well, would you believe that nearly getting shot with a rocket throws off you aim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you survive that?” Ruby asked quietly, “You should be paste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Experiment Atlas te-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a godsdammed lie,” Yang snapped and Blake turned to see her and Weiss glaring at one another as they made their way down the corridor. “If you’ve got somethin’ that could be helpin’ us all stay alive, I think we should get a piece of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss snarled and turned away. Blake could see the cogs turning in her head as she thought and then she growled, “I’ll tell you on the ship, once we’re free and clear of this fucking system.” That seemed to placate Yang for the moment and Blake led them down the corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exit door let out into the Belladonna’s basement, hidden behind a bookcase. Blake shoved it open, letting the crew tumble into the room in disarray. “Get her to the ship,” Blake ordered Ruby and Yang, “I’ll grab our things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I can handle it on my own,” Weiss started but Yang and Ruby were already carrying her away and Weiss’ protests shifted to curses. Blake bolted up the stairs, overtaking the rest of the crew and tore through the living room. She dashed from room to room gathering everyone’s things, and then slung the bags over her shoulders before charging back downstairs. The elevator to the docking bays was already on its way back up and Blake let out a long breath, running a hand through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake?” Kali asked, appearing from another room, “What happ-oh gods, oh gods, I’m so sorry.” Blake turned to see her mother collapse onto the couch, breathing heavily. She raced to her side and knelt down next to her, grabbing one of her hands in both of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom it’s not your fault,” Blake said softly, but Kali continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is, oh gods it is. If I hadn’t insisted, you would all have just stayed inside and nothing would have gone wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” Blake said forcefully and Kali snapped up to look her in the eyes. “It’s not your fault. We knew this might happen, it was our choice. Don’t blame yourself, okay?” She wrapped Kali up into a hug and held her tight, feeling her mother’s sobbing breaths against her chest. After a long moment, they broke off the hug, and Blake smiled gently. “I’ll let you know when I’m somewhere safe.” Kali nodded silently and then hugged her daughter again, so tightly that Blake feared she might never let go. But she did, and when she leaned back her face was set into a determined smile. Blake let out a breath of relief and then stood, just in time for Ghira to come around the corner. He took in the scene before him and nodded quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get the bay doors open,” he said and both he and Blake piled into the elevator as it arrived. The way down was quiet, aside from Blake’s heaving breaths and a long sigh from Ghira. As the elevator slowed and doors opened, he asked, “You’ll be safe, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake turned and wrapped her arms around her father as tightly as she could. He hugged her back with one arm, the other keeping the elevator doors from closing. “I’ll be as safe as I can be,” Blake said and that seemed to satisfy Ghira.He reached into his pocket for a moment, fishing around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he said, holding a glittering purple cloth, “your mother wanted you to have it. You used to use it as a cape, do you remember?” Blake choked back a sob. Of course she remembered, all that time she spent playing in the house as the magnificent Specter. Back then Ilia had been her sidekick, the amazing Illusionist with a rainbow cape of her own. Gods, why? Why did she have to remember that now? Ilia wanted her dead or captured, and Blake couldn’t bear the thought of remembering how things used to be. They were still so similar now, parallel lines on the same doomed course. If only, Blake thought, she had offered to let Ilia come along. How much better might things be? How much must Ilia hate her now, first for running from the Fang and now for running from Menagerie. If she was lucky, they would never run into each other again. Blake knew she was never that lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghira pressed the cloth gently into Blake’s hand, bringing her back to the moment, and murmured, “Kali said you should keep it, as a reminder of home. Something to keep you tethered here, I suppose.” Blake let out a strangled cry and buried her head into her father’s chest, sobbing openly. He reached up and gently clasped her head, shushing her softly. After a long moment, the engines roared in the docking bays and Ghira lifted Blake’s chin so she met his eyes. “No more tears, not yet. Right now you need to be brave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake took a shuddering breath and nodded firmly, setting her lips into a thin line. “Always.” She grabbed the purple cloth and tucked it into her belt, making sure it was secure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her father let her go and they both ran out the elevator doors. No sooner had they exited did Ghira have the bay doors opening on the far end of the tunnel, into the desert. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> were already spinning up and Blake sprinted up the hatch and to the cockpit of her ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leapt into the pilot’s seat next to Yang and finished up the final checks, the ship lifting into the air easily. Blake looked around the cockpit and frowned. “Where’s Ruby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pilotin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Yang replied without looking away from the controls, “Apparently Weiss is worse off than she let on.” Blake grimaced at the thought. They didn’t have the medical supplies to treat Weiss if she had been injured from the blast, and Blake knew that the White Fang packed their explosives with extra shrapnel. She was brought back as Yang kept talking, flying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> down the tunnel and out into the cool night air. “Ruby’s gonna follow us out of the atmosphere, pick off anyone who tries to catch us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had Yang said that than did the ship rattle and shake and the klaxon went off. Yang popped open the ship camera to reveal a bulky transport ship with a pair of cannons on each wing, lining up shots on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get to a different system,” Blake said, then she and Yang pushed the levers forwards as one and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> leapt out of the atmosphere with a howl. The transport ship stayed on them, picking away at the shields. “Just make a skip in the open, they already know we’re here,” Blake said and Yang nodded, laying in a course. The ship rattled as more shots hit home and Yang popped open a coms channel to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any day now, Ruby!” she snapped and then there were a flurry of curses from the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m working on it! These canons take a minute to load-get back in bed, Weiss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ voice came in and out as she spoke, furious it seemed that she was meant to be bed ridden “...ally fine, just let me...doing it wrong!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it,” Ruby said with far more patience that Blake would have had in the situation and there was a long pause, then Weiss shouted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The red switch is the targeter.” An alarm went off in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol </span>
  </em>
  <span>as someone locked onto them and Blake was about to start doing evasive maneuvers when Weiss snapped, “Wrong target, flick it again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there the transport ship behind them jittered as the heavy cannons mounted on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> slammed into her, and then one of the engines exploded. The ship spun away, vanishing into the ether of space</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice shot, Rubes! I’ve got us goin’ to the Praxus Belt, should give us some cover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it, just give me-I can do it, Weiss! Fucking-fine, have it your way!” Ruby groaned, “We’ll meet you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ships blasted into the next system, another mining system buried in an asteroid belt. Yang helped Blake bring </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> to rest behind one of the larger asteroids, Ruby and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> not far behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two ships connected their entry ports after they set down. Blake let out a low breath as she thumped down onto the couch in the lounge, Yang not far behind. “Can they find us here?” Blake asked and Yang shook her head in slow consideration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not easily. The Praxus Belt is huge and most of the asteroids are dense enough to stop scanners.” Yang let out a sigh and sat down heavily next to Blake. “We probably shoulda come here first, instead of Menagerie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Blake muttered. There had been no skill involved in their being found out this time, just pure chance. “It was dumb luck that Ilia found us there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ilia?” Yang asked softly and Blake nodded with a sour expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The woman who was in charge of the White Fang back there. We used to run together in the gang. She was...an old friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods alive. I’m sorry, Blake,” Yang murmured, putting an arm around Blake’s shoulders. She leaned into the contact, letting the warmth of Yang’s body provide what comfort she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I knew it might happen when I left. I had hoped that she would let it slide if she saw me, but apparently not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang huffed softly and held Blake closer. The contact said everything that Blake knew Yang wanted to say out loud. It was comfort, tenderness even when Blake didn’t think she deserved it. It was the kind of thing that Blake had always read about in her romance novels, but never dreamed she would have for herself. But here she was, and her name was Yang. Before Blake could say anything else, the hatch whirred and Ruby appeared in the lounge, Weiss leaning heavily on her shoulder, dragging one leg behind her and one arm hanging limply at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Blake hissed and stood, running over to Weiss and going to grab her other arm. The bounty hunter waved her away and jerked her head at the empty chair. Ruby gently put her down in the chair and Weiss let out a long sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down,” she hissed, making Blake and Ruby scramble to the couch. Weiss looked up and met Yang’s eyes, a half hearted glare meeting a look of shocked concern. “You want to know how I survived?” Yang nodded uncertainly. “Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss reached up to her limp arm and wrenched off her glove. As the cloth rolled away from her body, her arm came with it and Weiss grunted with exertion as her limb fell away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Weiss!” Ruby screeched and leapt forwards to help, but Weiss held up a finger. Ruby stopped in her tracks, then looked down at the arm when Weiss pointed at it. Blake followed that point and saw that the arm on the ground wasn’t bleeding, it wasn’t even made of flesh. Weiss’ arm was made of steel and gears, servos and wires, a robotic prosthetic that still twitched as flailed as lightning dust surged through it with flashes of blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Weiss held out her hand to Ruby and said, “Pull off my glove.” Ruby reached out tentatively and pulled, revealing another robotic hand underneath. Yang gasped and Blake could only stare openly as Weiss forced herself to stand. She snarled as she ripped open her pants and flung them away. Her legs were the same as her arms, all metal and machine. Then she undid her jacket and tossed it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake could hardly believe what she was seeing. She didn’t even know what she had expected, but it certainly wasn’t this. From the base of her skull down, Weiss was entirely robotic, wires replacing veins, armor instead of skin, cortexes instead of organs. The crew stared in silence for a moment as Weiss stood before them, then her leg gave out and she collapsed back to her chair. “Fuck. Need to fix that,” Weiss muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Yang managed after a moment, “So you’re really not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A person,” Weiss said dully, not meeting anyone’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really not wearin’ a suit, is what I was gonna say.” Yang finished and furrowed her brow. That got Weiss to look up, a look of uncertainty and confusion sweeping over her features. “Where did you get not being a person from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ mouth fell open in shock and she looked between Yang, Blake, and Ruby, aghast. “But-but I’m not...Look at me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m lookin’,” Yang said softly, and her gaze changed from shocked to gentle in an instant, “So you’ve got a few wires and gears. You’re as much a person as I am. Or Blake, or Ruby.” Ruby nodded quickly and smiled, and Blake couldn’t keep from smiling as well, trying to communicate as much comfort with her expression as she could. Weiss didn’t respond, Blake thought it looked like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> respond, her jaw flapping as if in a light breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re part of the crew, Weiss,” Blake said quietly, “no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby took a step forward and wrapped Weiss up in a hug. The bounty hunter gasped and her eyes shot open as though she were startled. Blake took the initiative next, and knelt next to Weiss with a hug. Then Yang came in, and wrapped her arms around all of them. Blake didn’t know if Weiss could cry, but from the sounds of her breathing she wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a while, until Weiss finally said, “How? How can you say that? I’m...I’m not…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, it doesn’t matter,” Blake whispered, “You’re as much a person as anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were more shuddering breaths from Weiss and she finally wrapped her remaining arm around Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a time, Weiss broke off the hug with a sniffle and then took a deep breath. “I suppose you want to know how it happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you’re willing to tell,” Ruby said gently and Weiss’ features twitched in such a way that Blake knew it was a smile. There was nothing else it could have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if Blake’s been telling her secrets and putting her family in danger,” Weiss broke off for a moment with a deep breath, “I suppose I can tell a few things too.” She paused for a moment, then muttered, “Just let go of me first. I’m not used to all this...hugging”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Yang laugh dryly and the rest of the crew returned to the couch. Weiss let out a long breath and then set her lips into a thin line. Once everyone was settled, Weiss said, “Do you know my sister? Winter Schnee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ruby said, “She’s Atlas’ hero. Everyone in the underworld knows about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atlas’ hero, huh?” Weiss muttered to herself, then she cleared her throat and continued. “We grew up together, back in Schnee Manor.” As she said the name of her home, Weiss’ expression flashed to snarl that would have been right at home on a Grimm, then suddenly it was gone and replaced by a faraway look in her eyes. “Back then my father didn’t know which of us would take his place, run the company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Schnee Dust Company, Blake knew. The biggest and most powerful corporation in the Remnant sector and currently wrapped up in no fewer than three hundred people’s rights violations lawsuits. The company hadn’t slowed down even a single day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss continued, dragging Blake back to the moment. “He would make Winter and I compete, to see who was better. Fighting, math, geography, diplomacy, fucking fishing, I don’t know, everything. He wanted us to prove ourselves. Winter was older than me, smarter and faster and stronger. I don’t know what he expected. I think he knew that she was getting ready to run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss took a deep breath and clenched her hand into a fist. “Eventually, he got tired of me losing so much. So he...he made us fight. He told me that I had to win, or else. I didn’t know or else what, but I was so scared of him. I had never fought harder than I did that day, and it didn’t matter. Winter was just better. So father, he took me away. Told me that he was going to make me stronger, gave me a drink that knocked me out. I trusted him, even though I knew I shouldn’t have. He was my father, after all. Why would he hurt me?” Blake felt a shock of cold seep into her body. She knew that logic, she knew it all too well. “When I woke up, I had this,” Weiss said and held up her right arm, letting the soft orange light glint off the metal. “It took me two weeks to recover well enough to use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old were you?” Blake asked softly and a harsh laugh tore its way out of Weiss’ throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was ten, at the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one could say anything to that. A thousand horrible curses for Weiss’ father swirled in Blake’s mind, but she couldn’t say any of them. The words were caught in her throat and refused to budge. All she could manage to say, and she cursed herself for even thinking it, was, “Did it hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like nothing I’d ever felt before. I screamed until my throat gave out,” Weiss said with a dark laugh, “After that Winter and I kept competing, and I kept losing. It was impossible for me to win, she knew so much more than I did. We grew older, and I could never impress my father. So every few years he would...upgrade me again. I lost my other arm when I was twelve. Didn’t lose my legs until I was fifteen. I was so stupid. I believed him, I thought he was making me stronger. That’s what he wanted me to be, after all. The strongest Schnee.” Blake couldn’t listen any more, but she had to. Her body wouldn’t have reacted to her if she tried to leave anyway. Weiss needed her here, she needed someone to listen. Blake would be that someone, as would Yang and Ruby. That was what crews did, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I scored lower in a test against Winter, and he was furious,” Weiss said bitterly, “He wanted me to be able to study without any distractions, so he removed my stomach. Then my bladder, then my kidneys, then everything else. I didn’t have organs by the time I was eighteen. Whatever fucked up science he was using keeps me alive, and I hate him for it. He started putting shit in my head, enhanced hearing, better eyesight, emotional dampeners. All that shit that makes you a person, he wanted to rip it out of me.” Weiss choked out a laugh and shook her head ruefully. “Then Winter left, ran off to join the military. I don’t think she even knows what he did to me, not really. I’d never seen him so cold before the day Winter left. When I next woke up it was a month later. I was…” Weiss trailed off and gestured at her body, “like this. Fully, not even a scrap of skin left aside from my fucking face. That’s the one thing he said he would never touch, my face. He said that I was going to be the symbol of the company, the poster child. I had to look my best. He let me keep my scar,” she gestured at the long scrape down the left side of her face, crossing over one eye, “ as a reminder of my failures. As if all this wasn’t reminder enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby took a step forward and tentatively grasped Weiss’ hand. Weiss looked down, surprise and confusion on her face, and Ruby looked back with comfort and welcoming. “Then what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recovered. It took me a year to get back to a point where I could actually pass as a normal person. He left me alone to recover. He shouldn’t have. I had a lot of time to think. He could never control Winter, that’s why he hated her so much. He wanted to control me, turn me into a puppet. I was just glad that I realized when I did, but you have a lot of time on your hands when you can’t sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t sleep?” Blake asked softly and Weiss scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can now. I had to get that modded in after I left Schnee Manor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eighteen months, three weeks, two days, and twenty two hours,” Weiss rattled off the numbers like it was nothing, like she was discussing the price of a meal. “I got away from him. I ran. I got </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> custom built with what money I had before he cut me off, all cash, up front. Then I became a bounty hunter. I haven’t looked back. Not until today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I made you remember that,” Yang murmured. She knelt in front of Weiss, putting a comforting hand on her knee. “I wouldn’t have pushed that hard if I...if I had any idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, you didn’t make me remember anything,” Weiss scoffed, “I can’t forget it. Literally, I can’t. The shit in my head won’t let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods, Weiss,” Blake whispered and then she was in front of Weiss as well, rubbing her back comfortingly. Weiss shrugged and looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have had to,” Blake said, “You should never have gone through any of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake felt Weiss’ eyes on her before she looked up. When she did, Weiss’ expression was one that spoke of sorrow and camaraderie, a bond forged in blood. “It takes one to know one, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Blake sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike before, Weiss didn’t let them stay in contact with her for long. Instead she took a deep breath and said, “Ruby, can you help me get back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I need to start putting myself back together.” Ruby nodded and the group broke apart. As Weiss was helped to her feet, she chuckled softly and said, “Don’t forget my arm.” Blake handed it to her and then Ruby helped Weiss limp back to her ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as they were about to leave out the entry hatch, Ruby called over her shoulder, “Yang? D'ya think Qrow would take us in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sighed and put her head in her hands. “I dunno. I’ll find out. He’s been outta the game for a while, but I’ll see what he says.” With that Ruby and Weiss headed back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Yang went to the cockpit of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake hung her head in the lounge, fighting back heaving sobs. Gods, she thought to herself, this was all fucked up. So she did what she always did when she was feeling upset: she made some tea for herself, and an extra mug for Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, there was no comfort to be had. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Secrets are finally coming to light! I'm a bit amazed by how many people called it ahead of time, but the author is not subtle I suppose. <br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. World's Worst Uncle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew takes cover on Patch where they meet old friends again and receive an unpleasant surprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby didn’t really know what to say. Then again, what do you say to someone who was literally welding their arm back onto their body? Or perhaps it wasn’t welding, not really. Ruby had never even seen the kind of tools that Weiss was using to reattach her arm. Ruby could spot a fixer, clamped tightly in Weiss’ teeth, but everything else was a mystery, a series of tools so unique and fine that they would have been more at home in a neurosurgery than on a spaceship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss rested one of her tools into her lap and grabbed the fixer, using it to carefully rebuild wires and seal the breaks in her arm. “What is it?” she asked and Ruby jolted as she realized Weiss was talking to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring. What do you want?” The tone Weiss took made Ruby’s heart sink. It was like she was talking to a stranger, someone that she couldn’t trust. The thought of that made Ruby’s gut twist into a knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need any-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do it,” Weiss snapped, then cursed as one of the wires slipped out from the fixer. The momentary pause made her take a deep breath and she cast a glance at Ruby. “Sorry. No one’s ever seen me do this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ruby said softly, her shoulders falling slightly as the tension was replaced by sadness. “Do you want me to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss shrugged, then went back to her work. “It doesn’t matter. It’s not like you can go spilling my secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone else know?” Ruby asked and Weiss shook her head, sparks flying from the break in her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just you three, my father, and a robotics engineer I trust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even Winter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss sighed and slotted another wire back into place. The fingers on her broken arm twitched and she smiled in grim satisfaction. “I don’t think so. She knows he did something, but isn’t sure what.” She glanced up at Ruby again and asked, “Would you have ever thought it was something like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was willing to believe you about the advanced suit,” Ruby admitted, “I mean, Yang and I threw you into an engine the first time you found us. There was no way you could’ve survived that without something super high tech.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss laughed and shook her head lightly. “That one was bad, I’ll admit. I had to drag myself back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Took me nearly a week to put myself back together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about that,” Ruby said and Weiss shook her head again, firmer this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. We weren’t a crew back then, you were just trying to survive.” Weiss leaned back in thought for a moment, then said, “I am a bit upset about Blake launching a wrench into my gut. I had to realign my spine so I could bend over properly again.” Ruby winced at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Weiss scoffed, “I don’t feel any of it. One of the benefits, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Ruby muttered, then Weiss continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I don’t have any indication of when to stop pushing myself either. I once ripped an arm off trying to lift some rubble, that was fun.” She looked up and met Ruby’s eyes, the question there prompting her to explain. “There was a kid trapped under it,” Weiss said softly, “He got out alright. Hope he’s doing well.” She cleared her throat and got back to work on her arm, then said, “I’m just happy that Blake only hit me in the gut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an overlap between my top and bottom, see?” Weiss indicated her stomach and waist, and Ruby looked down to see that the waist pieces reached up to cup the ones that served as Weiss’ core. “Two layers of armor. It’s one of the strongest parts of my body. You need a whole lot more than a wrench to get through that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sour thought crossed Ruby’s mind, one that she had to know the answer to. “Is there a part of your body that’s...I mean, would you be scared if a certain part got hit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Weiss asked without looking up and Ruby shrugged with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to know what to look out for. You know, so I can help keep you alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss opened her mouth to speak and Ruby was certain that she was going to say that she didn’t need help, that Ruby would only slow her down, before she muttered, “My neck. It’s where all the connections are, well the important ones anyway.” She took a deep breath before slotting another wire into her arm and there was a small surge of blue light. Her arm twitched and she lifted it up, the broken limb behaving almost like normal again. “There we go. Anyway, a decapitation is probably the only way I can get killed.” She furrowed her brow for a moment then looked down, studying the cold metal floor. “I don’t even know if I can age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Ruby breathed out, immediately knowing how weak the word sounded in response to what Weiss had said. Weiss just laughed and brought her arm closer to her face, working on the infinite miniscule wires held within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one way to put it, I guess.” Weiss put the fixer back into her teeth and picked up another tool. She went to solder a wire, then her arm flinched and fell back to her side. She cursed around the tool in her mouth, then let out a sigh. The fixer fell into her lap and she said, “Can you hold my arm up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked over at her in confusion, “Are you asking me to help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. If you want, anyway. I know it can be a bit...much.” Ruby immediately reached out and lifted Weiss’ arm back into place, holding it so she could work on it without interruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to. You’re my friend, Weiss. Friends help each other, right?” Ruby said quietly, and Weiss’ eyes went wide in realization. Crewmate didn’t sound right anymore, not to Ruby. They had been through too much, revealed too much of themselves to just be crewmates anymore. She knew that Blake and Yang were closer than ever, whatever had happened between them binding them in a way that Ruby couldn’t quite wrap her head around. It would be cruel to leave Weiss by the wayside, especially after she had been so fucking brave. Ruby didn’t know if she would ever have been brave enough to tell someone what Weiss had told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friend, huh?” Weiss grunted. Her gaze shifted from shocked to somber in a moment, and she smiled softly. “I think I can put up with that.” Ruby stifled a laugh and Weiss furrowed her brow. “What? Is that not what you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ruby chided her softly, “I mean, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it’s not really-You know what, I’ll take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Good, because that’s what you’re getting,” Weiss said curtly, but couldn’t keep the twinge of happiness from her voice. “Pass me the fixer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby had worked on hundreds of ships in her lifetime, and thousands of pieces of machinery. Being sister to the best mechanic in Remnant meant that she didn’t really have much of an option but to be a fine mechanic herself. Besides, Yang was better at the in depth repairs. Ruby didn’t mind working on simpler, general problems that would keep a ship running smoothly. She had worked on top of the line ships and junkers, kit that was worth more than her entire homeworld of Patch and pieces that barely held together on a good day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mechanics that made up Weiss’ body were almost alien in their complexity. If Ruby had any kind of medical training, she fancied that the fine wires and delicate servos would be an excellent comparison to a body of flesh and blood. Still, she knew that this was much more than a mechanical problem. Weiss did an excellent job of patching herself up, piece by miniscule piece, and wire by hair thin wire. She knew every piece of her body the same way that Ruby knew her rifle, with an instinctual, unerring knowledge. Although she had said that this wasn’t the first time she had put herself back together again. Recovering from a wound was taxing enough, literally putting yourself back together again was something that Ruby wouldn’t have been able to comprehend if she wasn’t taking an active hand in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Splicer,” Weiss ordered and Ruby handed her the tool, watching with no small amount of wonder as Weiss continued to rebuild her arm. It reminded Ruby of those old medical dramas her father had loved. Weiss was the surgeon and Ruby was the nurse, calmly handing over the tools necessary to finish the operation. Then again, it probably wasn’t standard practice to operate on yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Weiss had full control of her arm again, and was fishing around in a drawer to find a replacement pointer finger. “Crushed my finger against the wall,” she grumbled to herself, “I can’t believe it. That’s what threw off my aim, I would’ve had that grey eyed bitch otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think she was?” Ruby asked and Weiss shrugged, then glanced nervously at her arm to make sure it was still attached. Her arm didn’t fall off, at least, but it did twitch like an anxious dog. Weiss sighed and returned to searching for a new finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but Blake clearly does,” Weiss replied, then pulled out a finger with a satisfied “Aha! I knew I had a spare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she was just some White Fang who got lucky? I mean, we were out in the open, we knew it could happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss shook her head and placed the finger gently in her lap before reaching up and grabbing the crushed and sparking pointer finger that was still attached. She twisted at the base, and Ruby saw the wires and gears retract enough that Weiss could pull the finger free. “I doubt it. Blake looked scared, really scared. Besides, she and Yang were in the thick of the dancing. They should have been nearly invisible. Only someone who knew what they were looking for could have found them.” Weiss swapped out fingers and gently attached the new one. It wiggled and squirmed as it gained purchase on her hand and then Weiss flexed her hand, all of her fingers responding easily. “There we are. Now for this mess,” Weiss grunted and gestured at her leg, which had nearly broken off at the knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby leaned back onto her haunches and studied the shattered leg in front of her. “That’s...rough, Weiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just helped me rebuild my entire arm, and this is what’s rough? Are you sure you’re up to helping?” Weiss asked and Ruby looked up sharply to see that Weiss was smiling, in what could possibly be called a teasing manner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do it. I’m just not sure how much help I actually am,” Ruby said and Weiss shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, I can do it all myself now. I have both arms.” She gestured with both arms and then the elbow on her recently patched limb sparked and that arm flopped back to her side. “Oh for fuck’s sake,” Weiss groaned, “What is it now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby chuckled softly and Weiss let out a ghost of a laugh in return. With that Ruby settled back in to help Weiss fix her arm, which was currently shooting out reams of lightning dust onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another two failed attempts, and removing several ball bearings that had shot out of the White Fang rocket, Weiss’ arm was finally in working condition. Every so often it would stutter, as if stuck for a moment, but Weiss said that would fade eventually. The next several hours were spent repairing Weiss’ leg, which was much smoother. By the time that she was able to walk again, her arm had stopped shaking and she could use her limb like it had never broken off in the first place. As she walked around, testing out the strength of their repairs, Weiss glanced at Ruby, doubt and concern etched across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the anxiety of her friend’s expression got to be too much for Ruby, and she asked, “Are you okay? Did we put everything back together right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded quickly and let out a soft sigh. “Yes, I’ll be back to normal by tomorrow. I’m just thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thinking about what?” Ruby asked, standing and stretching her arms high above her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s strange. I’ve never been worried about someone else before. I’ve worked alone so long, I guess I never had a reason to be. I’m thinking about what this all might mean for you, Blake, and Yang. I’ll survive. I always survive. But...what about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby felt a rush of both unbound joy and overwhelming sadness all at once, a tempestuous dichotomy of which she could barely comprehend the complexity. The fact that Weiss cared enough to say something, even as strangely put as it was, meant the world to Ruby. It meant that they really did have a connection, that it wasn’t just in her head. “I guess we’ll just have to see. I don’t plan on dying any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody does,” Weiss muttered bitterly, and all of the joy in Ruby’s heart seeped away. Then Weiss sighed and leaned on the pilot’s seat, contemplating the floor. “What will you do? If you live through this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby sucked her teeth for a moment in thought, then shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably keep stealing ships.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you poked fun at me for never taking a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was,” Ruby started to defend herself, then noticed the same almost teasing looking Weiss’ eyes, “I don’t really know any other life, not well enough to make a living off of it. I mean, I used to run the farm with dad but Patch got fucked hard after the aqueducts dried up.” Patch had long been a farming world, a history stretching back longer than memory itself, until Vale had decided that keeping the water running was costing too much. Besides, the tiny planet only gave a fraction of the food the kingdom needed, and there were plenty of more fertile planets owned by Mistral and Atlas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard about that,” Weiss said quietly, “Without water the crops couldn’t keep the soil intact, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby grimaced as she remembered. She had been a child at the time, barely old enough to take care of chores on her own, when the first of the great dust storms had blasted the planet. Entire villages were wiped off the map, Ruby’s lucky enough to be shielded by mountains on one side and the ancient aqueducts on the other. “Yeah. It caused dust storms when the wind picked up. It still does, I think. A lot of people ran offworld, only us stubborn cockroach motherfuckers stuck it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re clearly not on Patch right now. Then what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ruby grunted, a flush of embarrassment sweeping her body, “Uh, dad took what money we had left and got Yang into Atlas Academy. He said that she should have a good life. He knew she wanted to see the sector. I was happy on Patch. But...Well, it’s Yang’s story to tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things didn’t work out so easily,” Weiss murmured and Ruby shook her head ruefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. They never do. After everything,” Ruby paused to take a deep breath, to hide the choking sob that threatened to claw its way out of her throat, “Yang and I just did what we knew. We’d been stealing ships from people for years. It was a joke on Patch, you know? Steal a ship, see the planet. As long as you gave it back and didn’t take a work ship during harvest, nobody really cared. So we had some real skills, things that weren’t just farming. We improvised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss let out a low whistle and shook her head in disbelief. “And that got you here, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. So I guess I’ll just keep doing what I know. No reason to stop, it’s good money if you’re good at it,” Ruby said. She and Yang were excellent at what they did, they’d been supporting themselves by stealing ships for five years now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’d have to bring you in, right?” Weiss said dryly and Ruby scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I thought we were a crew now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a bounty hunter first. You’re still worth something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A thousand Lien apiece,” Ruby grumbled, more to herself than to Weiss, “Give me a break.” After a moment of consideration, she looked up at Weiss and asked, “Why did you hunt us down? We’re not really worth your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I thought so too,” Weiss replied with a small shrug, “but then you got away from me. And you threw me into an engine. I guess it was personal pride, at that point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad to have such a special place in your heart,” Ruby drawled and Weiss snickered softly to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two were harder to pin down than some of the best criminals in the sector. I’ve tracked down assassins that were easier to catch than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be,” Weiss said, an edge of pride entering her voice. Before Ruby could respond, Yang yelled from the entry hatch,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ruby! We’re good on headin’ to Qrow’s. He wants us there yesterday, so get the engines spinnin’ up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Yang!” Ruby called back, then looked up at Weiss. The bounty hunter shook her head firmly, then sat down in the pilot’s seat and began to ready her ship. “Can I at least stay on board, captain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss pursed her lips in thought. “I suppose,” she said after a long moment, “Don’t touch anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ruby said, already studying the special tools that Weiss had used to rebuild herself. She had a feeling that Weiss was well aware, from the slightly defeated slump of her shoulders. Still, as the ship jumped to Patch and Ruby felt like she was being stretched out, she had to admit that Weiss was taking everything much easier than even a few days before. She supposed that having someone who really listened did wonders, even for someone as cold as Weiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patch was still the same blasted hellscape that Ruby remembered it being. As the team approached the planet, what had once been the emerald jewel of Vale was revealed to be a massive desert. Dust storms the size of cites raged in the north, burying villages and decapitating mountains. In the center of the planet, held tightly in a makeshift valley, was the village that Ruby had called home for most of her life. A whistle went off in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> cockpit and Weiss pulled up a new communication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby?” came a haggard, gravelly voice that sounded like the man who was speaking had only just woken up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby screeched, nearly leaping over Weiss to get closer to the coms in her excitement. Weiss yelped as Ruby blasted by her, then glowered at her as she settled in to talk. “How are you? Where are we staying? Did’ya miss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow, for that’s who it was on the other end of the line, chuckled softly to himself. “Not one bit. Bring your ships down, you can dock in my bunker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I’ll see you soon,” Ruby said, then the communication cut off. She gestured at the valley, only just visible through the haze of dust and cloud that surrounded the planet. “Right in there, Weiss. Just be careful coming through the atmosphere, the storms can really mess with your ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded curtly and began to dip </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> down to the planet. After a moment, in which Ruby presumed Qrow was relaying the message to Yang and Blake, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> appeared next to them. The ships shook and rattled in the atmosphere, stones and scraps of wood slamming into the viewport and ricocheting off the hull, but soon they were clear of the worst of it and into Patch’s atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They circled around the village slowly, until Ruby spotted Qrow’s shack on the outskirts. It was falling apart, in worse shape than last time she had seen it a few years ago, but it was still standing at least. The ground shook and a small piece of it split, revealing two docking bays hidden beneath the earth. The bulk of Qrow’s money had gone into building this hidden place, something that he had always claimed he would need despite everyone else’s doubts. Now though, Ruby was glad to see it coming in handy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the ships set down, Ruby sprinted out of the entry hatch to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> and looked around wildly. There, at the entrance of the stairs up to his shack, was Qrow. He looked older, more ragged than Ruby remembered, but he still had that mess of hair, the tilted cross necklace, and a cheeky grin on his lips. Ruby bolted to him, slamming into him with a hug so hard she nearly knocked him off his feet. He laughed and wrapped both arms around his niece, hugging her tightly to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he asked, “How’re you holdin’ up?” His accent had gotten thicker in the time since Ruby had last seen him. It wasn’t a real, authentic Patch accent, he had lived in Mistral and Atlas too long for that, but the fact that it was there at all meant that he was settling in. Yang’s accent, on the other hand, would only become more pronounced the more time they spent on the planet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know. It’s fun being wanted by the entire fucking sector,” Ruby said with a nonchallant shrug. Qrow placed her back on the floor with a laugh and shook his head. The rest of the crew was approaching now, with Yang at their head. The silence from the ships was almost deafening, filled only by the soft laughter from Ruby and Qrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your fuckin’ mouth, kiddo,” Qrow teased lightly and Ruby scowled, wriggling free of his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an adult now! I can say what I want,” Ruby said matter of factly, folding her arms across her chest in a pout. Yang stopped next to her, hands on her hips. Ruby glanced up at her and saw that her expression was carefully neutral as she regarded Qrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow’s smile dropped slightly as he saw her. “Yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow,” Yang said curtly, then indicated Weiss and Blake. “These are our new crewmates, Weiss and Blake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meetcha,” Qrow said, shaking both of their hands. His eyes narrowed as he turned to Weiss and she raised a contemptuous eyebrow in response. “You’re not gonna start any trouble while you’re here are you? I don’t take kindly to troublemakers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please. As if you could take me down,” Weiss replied, the two shaking hands for far longer than was strictly necessary. After a long moment, Qrow broke into a laugh and stepped back, regarding Weiss with new eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two sure have weird taste in friends,” he muttered with a glance at Ruby and Yang, then turned with a wave. “Grab your shit and follow me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew packed up their essentials and followed Qrow up the stairs to his shack. The shack was much nicer on the inside than the outside, complete with a fully stocked kitchen, a den, and two bedrooms. One of these was draped in black and grey cloths, and Qrow quickly shut the door. “That’s mine,” he said, then indicated the spare bedroom, “Two of you will stay in there, two in the den.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss immediately claimed the bedroom and Ruby followed her with a shrug. She tossed her things on the floor and looked around. The room was simple, just a bed and a rug, which was perfect for their purposes. “Are you sure you don’t want the bed?” Weiss asked, “It is your uncle’s house, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I don’t mind. You can have it,” Ruby said with a shrug and Weiss huffed softly before laying out her things. She had her suit back on, gloves and all, and gently placed an identical one on the bed. After straightening out all the creases she nodded in satisfaction, then Ruby led the way back into the kitchen. Blake and Yang were already seated at the table, sipping lightly at bottles of non-alcoholic sarsaparilla. Qrow had his feet up on a chair, nursing his own bottle, and indicated two more chairs for Ruby and Weiss, which had a bottle apiece. After they sat he looked over his shoulder and said, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. One of you has to tell me what’s been goin’ on. I’ve only heard the reports from Atlas, and I know better than to trust them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby took a deep breath and launched into the explanation. Unlike with Ghira and Kali, she didn’t have to bother hiding the gory details or how close they had come to getting caught. She left out the fact that Adam Taurus was after them, after a nervous glance at Blake received a subtle head shake in return. The story was laid out in plentiful detail, and Qrow’s face fell with each new development. As Ruby recounted their flight from Menagerie, Qrow let out a sigh and pressed his bottle to his forehead in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, you two. Can’t you keep out of trouble for five minutes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake immediately sat up straighter and said, “I got them caught up in the White Fang. If it wasn’t for me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no you didn’t,” Qrow muttered, “They chose this. They coulda just hopped off your ship on Tuff and called it a day, but no. You had to go be a pair of bleedin’ hearts about it didn’t you?” He glanced at Yang out of the corner of his eye, and she grit her teeth. Ruby could tell that she wanted to say something harsh, to rip Qrow down off his high horse, but held it back. There were a lot of things that were left unsaid between those two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby took up the torch instead, coming to the defense of their decision. “We found a good crew. Isn’t that what you always said to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but this is a whole lot more involved than anything I got up to,” Qrow said, then took another sip of his sarsaparilla. “Atlas and the White Fang, gods alive. Remind me why I’m helpin’ you hide again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we’re your nieces and you love us,” Ruby said quickly, and Qrow flashed a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so,” he grumbled, then stood. “You can make yourselves at home. I’ve gotta go help Jaune lash down his roof again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t gotten that fixed yet?” Yang asked, her accent already coming on stronger, and Qrow shook his head in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not yet. I keep tellin’ him to, but he’d rather put money into that damn grav cycle.” Ruby chuckled softly as she heard that. Grav cycles, personal anti-gravity speeders, were all the rage on Patch. They made for quick, efficient transportation, if you didn’t mind pouring money into them to keep them running. Billowing sand and gravity dust didn’t mix well, and everyone had seen a grav cycle flip mid flight from a grain of sand in the workings. “He’s trying to put on a shield for the wirin’. Maybe you could help him with that? He’d love to see you.” The question was directed at Yang, who was to blame for Jaune’s infatuation with grav cycles, but Ruby knew that Qrow meant her as well. It would be good to see the folk who had stuck it out on Patch, meet old friends again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Qrow waved and headed out the door, leaving the kitchen in silence aside from the pops of people finishing a sip of their sarsaparilla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t serious about going to see people, was he?” Blake asked and Yang shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t really matter if he was. We’re on Patch, no one cares what happens on Patch,” she said. Weiss studied her still full bottle and then slid it across the table, where Yang caught with a small thank you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised Atlas hasn’t swept the planet,” Weiss said and Yang shrugged again before popping the cap off her new bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They might have already. You can ask Qrow when he gets back.” Then she stood with a big stretch, at which Ruby noticed Blake pointedly averting her eyes with a fierce blush, and said, “Well, I’m not sittin’ around. Gonna go mess around with Bee. Blake, you wanna come?” Ruby felt a hair betrayed that Yang had asked for Blake to go out riding on her grav cycle and not her own sister, but pushed the feeling aside as quickly as she could. The fact that Yang was willing to let anyone outside of Ruby even see the grav cycle up close was remarkable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake finished off her drink and stood. “Sure, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two crazy? We just had to run off one planet because we went outside, and you want to risk it again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, the only way someone’s gonna know we’re here is if they go combin’ through every house in every village. No one on Patch likes the White Fang, and they all hate Atlas. This is the only place in the sector we can actually let loose without riskin’ our necks. I plan to enjoy myself,” Yang said, then led the way to the door. She and Blake were outside and heading for the small garage Qrow had tucked away on his property before Weiss could say anything in response. Instead, she glanced at Ruby, who shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right.” Weiss let out another huff and sunk down into her chair. Wanting to avoid any kind of bad blood, Ruby said, “You wanna see Qrow’s shooting range? Couldn’t hurt to get some practice in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss lifted up her recently reattached arm and sighed. “Fine. Let’s do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shooting range was as simple as could be, just a handful of empty bottles on a fence or hay bale, but Weiss seemed to like that it existed at all. Within a few minutes she and Ruby were busy timing each other, seeing how quickly they could take out every bottle. Qrow, fortunately, drank sarsaparilla like water and had plenty of bottles to spare. It did Ruby’s heart good to see that those were the only kind of bottles in sight. Her uncle had kept good on his promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby popped off one last shot, taking the neck off a bottle and leaving the body standing. She turned to look at Weiss with a smug expression and the bounty hunter tapped a small projected clock on her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half a second faster than last time. You learn quickly,” she said with what could almost be called an impressed tone of voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a good teacher,” Ruby said with a shrug. Weiss turned a light shade of pink, then busied herself restocking the shooting range. When she came back, Ruby sat back and watched, one finger ready to stop her own stopwatch. Weiss took a moment to ready herself, then blasted the bottles one after another with ruthless efficiency. Ruby had missed once or twice in every one of her rounds of shooting, but Weiss didn’t miss even one shot. Eight shots for eight bottles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby checked the clock. Weiss had finished her round a whole two seconds faster than Ruby. She pouted for a moment, ignoring the cocky gleam in Weiss’ eyes. “I’m using a rifle,” Ruby muttered, “It’s naturally slower.” With a small scoff, Weiss reloaded her pistol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I recognized the sound of that rifle!” someone shouted and the two women turned, Weiss aiming at whoever had spoken. The woman in question had a bob of orange hair and striking blue eyes, standing with a powerful stance and her hands on her hips, utterly undisturbed that someone was threatening to shoot her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Weiss,” Ruby said quietly and the bounty hunter scowled before holstering her pistol. With the gun sorted, Ruby and the woman charged each other, slamming into one another at high speed and then flying to the ground in a massive hug. “Nora!” Ruby screamed into the woman’s chest, who was threatening to crush her with a powerful embrace, “It’s so good to see you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora gave her one final squeeze, forcing the air out of her lungs, before she finally leaned back with a beaming smile. “It’s good to see you too!” The two women stood, brushing the dirt off one another. Nora started asking a million questions, all of them gone by too quickly for Ruby to respond appropriately. She knew better than to try, anyway. Nora was hyperactive in general and trying to slow her down always meant she had to make up the energy elsewhere, usually at someone else’s expense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine, we’re fine!” Ruby chided softly as Nora asked how well they were doing being chased all the time. “Really, we’re doing great! We wouldn’t be on Patch if we weren’t.” That seemed to placate Nora, who looked over Ruby’s shoulder curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re Weiss Schnee?” she asked, gently brushing past Ruby and taking a step towards the bounty hunter. Weiss nodded cooly, keeping her eyes level with Nora’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m a huge fan!” Nora said excitedly, clasping her hands together. Weiss’ face contorted into confusion and surprise as Nora continued, “I used to want to be a bounty hunter myself back in the day. I never really got the hang of the whole...capturing people thing.” Ruby smiled awkwardly at that. Nora’s weapon of choice was a sledgehammer with a rocket attached to the head. That extra power, on top of Nora’s already impressive strength, usually didn’t leave much behind when she hit home. It made for a great demolition tool though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss tilted her head in confusion and let out a slow, “Thank you,” which made Nora squeal in delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can’t wait to tell Ren! He’ll never believe me, you have to come by the bar tonight!” Nora said and Weiss immediately took a threatened step backwards, her hand flying to her pistol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t tell anyone,” she hissed and Nora waved it away with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it! Nobody here is gonna sell you out. Besides, Atlas already combed the planet. They shouldn’t be back for another week or so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby let out a sigh of relief, then something strange occurred to her. Without the gunfire from their shooting practice, the town was strangely quiet. The wind howled between the buildings and there wasn’t even the sound of someone tinkering on their ship in the distance. In any case, the gunfire should have gotten someone’s attention much sooner than it did. “Say, Nora,” Ruby said, grabbing the woman’s attention, “Where is everyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Nora’s expression falter, a flicker of sadness entering her eyes. “Oh, uh, people moved offworld. A lotta people, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who’s left?” Ruby asked softly, reaching out a hand and placing it comfortingly on Nora’s shoulder. She felt the woman shrug and then the defeated slump of her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and Ren are still around. Jaune won’t leave. His sister told him he couldn’t make things work on Patch, and he’s too stubborn to give up. Oh, and Pyrrha’s here still.” Nora said, checking names off on each finger. “Other than that, just Qrow. Well, you guys now.” She glanced at Ruby quickly, and Ruby could see her battling with the sadness held deep within her eyes. With a visible effort she forced a smile back onto her face and straightened her shoulders, then backed up a step. “Well, I’m goin’ back to the bar. There’s a party for you four tonight, and you better not be late!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A party?” Ruby asked in surprise and Nora nodded seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! How else are we supposed to welcome people to Patch?” It was a poor answer for a difficult question. Things couldn’t be easy here these days, with so many people gone. It was amazing that anyone was still here at all. Nora waved and then ran off, back to the bar owned by her and her husband Ren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss grunted softly as Nora ran off, then shook her head wistfully. “Sounds like a dying planet.” There were plenty of abandoned planets in the Remnant sector, left behind for a better life elsewhere or because of circumstances beyond the inhabitant’s control. Ruby felt a twisting in her gut at the thought of Patch winding up the same way. She might not have been onworld very often in the past few years, but this was her home, dammit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” she said, trying to inject some hope into her voice, “Yang’s always going on about fixing the aqueducts, getting ‘em back up and running for cheap but we haven’t been here for a while. I didn’t know it was this bad.” Ruby let out a sigh and turned back to the shooting range. “Hope you’re ready for a party. If we don’t go, Nora will bring it to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss laughed softly and began to restock the range. “As long as we don’t get chased offworld again, I don’t think I’ll mind too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party, such as it was, did its best to alleviate the stress of everyone involved. Nora and Ren’s bar, the Flower Power Saloon, was an excellent showing of country simplicity and hard work. Every groove in every wall and piece of furniture was put there by hand, and all the amenities had been the result of years worth of work. Ren, dressed in a sharp green suit, was particularly proud of it. After all, he had built the place himself. Nora had been too busy buying, breaking, and stealing supplies to be much help with the subtler act of turning raw materials into fine craftsmanship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though there were only nine people in a place meant for over forty, the place didn’t seem empty. The antler chandelier, Yang and Ruby’s contribution to the place, bathed the main room with soft artificial candlelight. Ruby and Weiss sat at one table, with a whiskey in front of Weiss and a rather insulting shot glass full of water for Ruby. Blake and Yang were at the next table over, both of them dirty and sweaty from a day on a grav cycle, but they were in good spirits, each with an army around the other. Nora and her husband were busy behind the bar, and Qrow was slumped into a stool sipping some juice. The two that Ruby caught Weiss staring at the most were Jaune and Pyrrha. Jaune wasn’t the real threat, Ruby knew that. He was just a simple farmer, too stubborn to give up on his dreams of supporting himself on his own produce. Pyrrha, on the other hand, was a different matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the rifle leaning on her chair that Ruby kept glancing at, nor was it the good looks that everyone noticed first about the Mistralian siren. Instead, it was the small silver star on her breast, emblazoned with the words ‘Security Chief’. Someone had to look out for the people on Patch, and it was just their luck that she was sitting in the same room as four wanted criminals. Pyrrha hadn’t made any threatening moves outside of glancing at each of them in turn and pursing her lips, but from the way that Weiss rested her hand on her hip meant that the bounty hunter was ready for anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang was busy regaling the small crowd with tales of the crew’s escapades. Everyone heard the stories from Yang and Ruby’s childhood, they wanted details on the new members of the crew. Nora leaned heavily on the bar to listen, stars in her eyes. “An’ then four more of ‘em came on! I thought we were done for, I really did, but Blake took ‘em all down in less than a second, swear to the gods she did.” By now there had been over thirty White Fang in that first attack, according to Yang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sayin’ that she saved your life?” Jaune called out and Yang hurriedly shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, nothin’ like that! I was fine,” Yang had conspicuously left out the part where she was kicked in the head and left exposed, “Just sayin’ that she’s a damn beauty in a scrap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t like that!” Blake protested, struggling to keep a smile from her face, “There were only, like, nine of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mon Blake, you’re ruinin’ the story!” Yang pouted and this time Blake smiled broadly, and leaned into the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to keep you from lying to our gracious hosts. They threw a party for us, for gods’ sake!” Everyone laughed at that and soon the place was broken up into smaller sections of conversation. Yang and Blake were still entertaining Nora, while Qrow, Ren, and Jaune had started to talk about the prices on roofing materials. That only left-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” Pyrrha said, sliding out a chair on the other end of Ruby and Weiss’ table. She extended a warm handshake to Weiss, who took it gingerly. “I’m Pyrrha Nikos, security chief for Patch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss Schnee, bounty hunter,” Weiss said flatly. The two women paused in their shaking, staring deep into the other’s eyes, then suddenly released their grip. Pyrrha wrung her hand out for a moment with a wince, then returned to the conversation, all smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind me being here, what with everything that’s happened,” Pyrrha said and Ruby shook her head firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. I’m glad you’re here actually,” Ruby said and leaned forward conspiratorially. She jerked a thumb at Jaune and whispered, “He can get real rowdy on nights like this.” Pyrrha laughed at that, a beautiful, resonating sound that seemed to make the whole room light up brighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, believe me, I’ve seen him. Can’t hold his liquor, poor thing.” The security chief glanced over her shoulder with a fond smile on her face, a look that Jaune missed entirely, too caught up arguing about why his grav cycle was more worth the money than the roof. The house hadn’t collapsed yet, why would it collapse any time soon? Pyrrha cleared her throat and turned back to Ruby and Weiss, the latter of which was nearly glaring openly at Pyrrha. Ruby resisted the urge to prod her lightly under the table to try and get her to stop. She probably should have, considering Weiss’ next words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be a pretty poor security chief if you’re just letting four of the most wanted criminals in Remnant have a drink right in front of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Pyrrha said softly, a frown wafting across her face, “I suppose you could say that. But I’ve reviewed the report from Atlas a few times. It doesn’t add up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that?” Ruby asked quickly and Pyrrha shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the details are wonky. The soldiers said that you all got into a fight with them, but the medical reports indicate that they were all shot with the same weapon. Not to mention the fact that the weapon that was used to remove the camera doesn’t match anything that you four are known to use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they’re lying,” Ruby said and Pyrrha shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one theory. I’m not allowed to say if they are or not. But between you and me,” she covered up the silver star, as though it might be a spy, “I don’t believe the report one bit. I think you’re all just the victims of some nasty political nonsense.” Ruby sighed in relief. At least this was one planet where the locals wouldn’t try to take the law into their own hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Political nonsense?” Weiss asked quietly and Pyrrha nodded knowingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes. Even if the report is true, it’s not nearly enough for a spot on the wanted list. Someone wants you four caught, and I can’t for the life of me say why. You all seem lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be someone powerful up in Atlas,” Ruby mused and Weiss took a sharp intake of breath. Ruby glanced over at her, and the bounty hunter was deep in thought, a frown creeping onto her face. “But, uh, let’s talk about something else! How’s things for you, Pyrrha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation turned to other things, with Pyrrha talking about how boring life could be on Patch. She confessed that she couldn’t stand grav cycles, which were the main source of entertainment on the small planet, so any time she spent off duty was often spent reading or practicing her shooting. She had taken to staying with Jaune when she was in their village, which had quickly turned into her headquarters on the planet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I have to leave very often,” she said, “I can’t even arrest people for stealing ships, it’s all a game on Patch.” Ruby had to stifle a laugh at that, hiding it behind a veneer of sympathy. Patch must have been a strange assignment for someone who had graduated from the Mistral Constabulary Academy, especially someone with top marks like Pyrrha. “Then again, I can’t complain. It’s better to have nothing going on than be so busy you never sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that life,” Ruby grumbled and Pyrrha laughed good naturedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you do. You’ve been busy over the past few-Oh, look! Jaune’s grabbed his guitar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby turned to see that Jaune had taken a seat on the bar with a guitar and was strumming experimentally, playing out a few chords. Nora immediately got a seat in front of him and plopped her head into her hands happily, humming along with the notes. Soon the whole party was waiting with bated breath for Jaune to play something. He started off slowly, until he found the song he wanted, then leapt into the song with gusto. It was an old drinking song that everyone knew, whether they were from Patch or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora and Ren started to roar out the lyrics along with Jaune and soon Yang and Ruby were stomping their feet and singing along. Qrow conducted with one hand, a small smile on his face. Blake was laughing as Yang began to bounce in her seat, swinging her free arm for emphasis to the song. Ruby glanced at Weiss who was mortified with the goings on, but Pyrrha next to her was tapping her fingers lightly on the table and singing along under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the song, Blake was just as loud as Yang, the two of them swaying back and forth in time to the music. Jaune launched into another song and Nora scrambled around the bar, returning triumphantly with a small flute. She joined in with Jaune and the music really got started. The walls and tables shook with each stomp of their feet and the windows rattled from the roar of their voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost like the end of season parties they used to have, back when things could grow on Patch. Ruby wondered for a moment why Nora would bother pulling this together, but she and Yang hadn’t been home in a long while. It made sense that everyone would want to celebrate, despite everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The singing went on for another hour or two, Ruby lost track of time in the thumping, joyous music. At some point Pyrrha ran off and returned with a fiddle, adding her own flair to the music. She may not have been terribly good, nor did she know all the songs, but she was having fun and that only made Ruby happier. It was good to be home, even if it was only for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In between two of the songs, Qrow paused in his conducting. He pulled out his scroll and scowled at it for a moment, then stepped outside. Another two songs later and he returned, waving his hand in the air to get everyone’s attention. The strains of the next song died away as everyone turned to look at him. “Alright everybody, it’s late.” Everyone groaned and tried to wave away the comment, but Qrow continued on, his tone almost fatherly, “I know you all have shit to do tomorrow! Don’t lie to me. So how’s about one more song, and then we call it a night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Qrow, we’re just gettin’ started!” Nora complained loudly and Yang backed her up with a loud,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow shook his head. “Not tonight you’re not. I have to talk some things over with my nieces anyway, so one more song. Whatever you do after that is your business,” he looked pointedly at Nora and Ren, the former of which started blushing fiercely, “but we’re gonna start winding down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune strummed his guitar in thought for a moment, then asked, “What song?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow considered this, then began to sing. It had been too long since Ruby had heard him sing, since she was a child even. The years of drinking had done nothing to diminish the sweet dulcet tone of his voice, nor the poetic quality of his accent, a blend of Patch and Mistral. The song was slow and contemplative, a good song to end the night with. Everyone joined in, one after another, even Weiss after a while. It made Ruby’s heart sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Weiss and Blake might have thought the song was just a simple way to cap off a night of revelry, it was so much more than that. It might have been a song you used to calm people down, to bring down bubbling tempers and raging emotions. It might have been a song that people sang to ensure that everyone was level headed enough to make it home in one piece after a long evening of drinking. Maybe that’s what Weiss and Blake thought the song was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby and Yang knew better. This was a song you sang to end the night, yes, but it was a song of goodbyes. This was a song you sang to someone you didn’t think you were going to see for a long while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a song you sang to someone who was about to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the music ended, everyone filed on home. Ruby was somber, staring at the ground and listening to the howling wind between the abandoned buildings. Blake and Weiss joked back and forth, poking fun at one another for their poor singing. Though Weiss’ jokes were perhaps a bit sharper than she meant them to be, Blake didn’t take offense. ‘I know I can’t sing’, she said, at which point Yang threw an arm around her with a long sound of disagreement, that only made Blake laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In. Sit,” Qrow said, holding the door to his shack open for the crew. They sat around the table and Qrow followed, thumping down heavily into a chair. He pulled out his scroll and threw it onto the table. Ruby took a quick look and gasped. It was a report from some part of system security, an open warning that there were White Fang ships spotted near Patch. No one had responded to the threat, or tried to chase the ships off. No one cared enough about the little farming world. “Should’ve expected them I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Ruby breathed out, “They must’ve recognized us on Menagerie.” One quick search later and anyone with half a brain could have found out where the sisters were from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re probably watching Schnee Manor too,” Weiss muttered, “Making sure we don’t slip away again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang grunted and leaned back into her chair after studying the scroll. “They don’t know we’re here yet though, otherwise they’d’ve attacked already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They might attack anyway. They’re not exactly known for patience,” Qrow grumbled, then glanced up at Blake, “No offense.” Blake settled back into her chair and folded her arms across her chest. Yang threw an arm around her protectively and shot a glare at Qrow. He ignored it and studied his scroll instead. “If you try to leave the system, they’ll catch on. You’ve gotten lucky escaping them before, but it won’t last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do we do?” Ruby asked, cut off by a quick raised hand from Qrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gettin’ there. I made some calls after I got the message, knew if I told you back in the bar you’d all scramble to your ships and make a mess of things. I tried a handful of people who might be able to smuggle you offworld, but only one person was willing to get you and the ships in one go.” His gaze flickered to Yang. “You’re not gonna like this plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s expression contorted into one of pure betrayal and shock. “Don’t tell me you called her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, she was the only-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fuckin’ say that!” Yang shouted, her eyes flashing red. She took a deep breath and settled back into her chair, clenching and unclenching her hand into a fist. “Don’t you dare,” she hissed, “There has to be someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The deal’s already made,” Qrow said quietly, not meeting Yang’s eyes, “Money’s already gone through. She’ll be here tomorrow morning to get you all, dump you into the Nebula or the Praxus belt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t trust her. She's as likely to sell us back to the Fang as to get us somewhere safe,” Yang snarled, more to the rest of the crew than to Qrow. Blake gave her a reassuring squeeze and Ruby saw her sister relax just a hair, the tension in her shoulders ebbing away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might not trust her, but I do,” Qrow said flatly. He raised his eyes to meet Yang’s and Ruby could see him flinch under her glare. “She’s family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my family. You’re a fuckin’ idiot for reachin’ out to her,” Yang growled, then stood and began to make her way to the den. “I’m going to bed. Hope this was all a real fuckin’ bad dream.” She stormed into the den. Ruby thought she was going to slam the door closed, but she stopped herself at the last moment, closing it gently instead. Blake sighed heavily and stood, pushing her chair in as she stepped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” she asked and Qrow drummed his fingers on the table for a moment before responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raven. Raven Branwen. Don’t you throw a fit too, she’s already on the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Blake muttered, close to a hiss of anger, “I’m going to bed too, before you drag us into anything else.” Ruby opened her mouth to protest, but Blake was already through the door. She had a point, of course. Qrow had just pulled them all into this deal without any input from them, without even telling them the White Fang were around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raven Branwen, huh?” Weiss murmured to herself. She looked up and saw Qrow’s crestfallen expression. “Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ll collect on her later.” With that, Weiss stood and headed to the spare bedroom, gingerly closing the door behind her. Then it was just Ruby and Qrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, kiddo? Am I a fuckin’ idiot?” Qrow asked softly. Ruby met his eyes, saw how broken he looked, the hollow core deep within his expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby sighed and stood, running a hand through her hair. “I don’t think so. I guess we’ll see how tomorrow goes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to leave when Qrow called after her, “You know I wouldn’t have made that deal if I thought it was a bad idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby bit back what she really wanted to say, the retort of ‘When has that ever stopped you?’. She looked back over her shoulder and said, “Yeah, Uncle Qrow. I know. Night.” She headed into the room and shut the door behind her, leaving Qrow in the kitchen alone.  Weiss looked up from the bed, where she was pulling off her gloves to reveal her robotic hands. Ruby slumped to the floor and hugged her legs to her chest, every now and then glancing at Weiss out of the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” the bounty hunter said after removing both gloves, “Raven Branwen is part of your family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shrugged. “Kind of. She’s Yang’s mom, her birth mom anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. My mom was Summer Rose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of realization passed over Weiss’ face and she nodded solemnly. “I know that name. I was sorry to hear what happened to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was a bounty hunter. You of all people should know how dangerous that is,” Ruby muttered, “But thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss started to pull off her coat, and said, “She deserved better than what happened to her.” Ruby took a deep breath, fighting off a sudden wave of tears. “Sorry,” Weiss said, looking away apologetically, “I didn’t mean to say it like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Weiss. I was a kid when she died anyway, so I don’t really remember it.” Ruby studied the headboard on the bed, carefully tracking the tapered edges and fine woodworking to keep from crying. “But-but anyway. Yeah, Raven’s technically family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Yang seems to hate her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With good reason,” Ruby said with a rueful shake of her head. She knew exactly why Yang felt the way she did about Raven, hell she had seen the fallout. It would be hard to forgive anyone after that. “If you really want to find out why, you can ask Yang. I’m not telling.” The words came out forcefully, far more so than Ruby had intended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss didn’t seem to notice, or if she had she didn’t say anything about it. “No, I don’t think I will. I don’t know her like that,” she said, laying back on the bed. Ruby tried not to stare at the robotic chassis that was her body, instead studying the wall behind her. “They’re catching up, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The White Fang. Atlas won’t be far behind them. We need to make a move, a big one if we want to get out from under this alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ voice was so calm, so matter of fact, it sent chills down Ruby’s spine. She talked about it like she was discussing the weather or a game of Deathsticks. “A move like what?” Ruby asked, almost afraid of the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way I see it, we have two options to get some of the pressure off our backs,” Weiss said quietly, staring up at the ceiling without blinking, “Either we find some quick way off Atlas’ wanted list, or we kill Adam Taurus. Neither of those are going to be easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we even get off the wanted list quickly? I mean, you said it would take months,” Ruby said, clutching a blanket to her to ward off the cold worms of doubt that were beginning to spread from her spine into her arms and legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss considered the question for a moment, then let out a long sigh. “We would need to do a favor for someone powerful, someone with a lot of pull in the underworld. Not Branwen, Yang would never agree to that.” Ruby nodded in slow agreement, and even though Weiss never turned her head to look Ruby knew that she understood. “So that leaves us with two options: Robyn Hill or Cinder Fall. I know which one I’d rather work with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shivered at the thought of working with either of them. The Howling Huntresses and the Fallen were two of the biggest and most dangerous gangs in the Remnant sector. Working with either of them was akin to selling your soul in those old folklore stories that still floated around Patch. “That can’t be the only option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robyn Hill is the lesser of two evils,” Weiss said curtly, sounding so much like she had when she had first approached Ruby and Yang in that canyon way back when, “and I don’t like our chances of killing Taurus. He won’t fight fair, he’ll bring reinforcements or bombard us from orbit.” Even from the side Ruby could see Weiss’ gaze harden as she glared up at the ceiling, “He’s a coward. Scum like him never risks an even fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re the best bounty hunter in Remnant. And you have the rest of us, we could do it,” Ruby protested, but the words died as she saw the slow shake of Weiss’ head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think we could. You’ve seen Blake when she talks about him, she’s terrified. Part of being a good bounty hunter is knowing when to let a bounty pass you by, to pick your battles.” Weiss let out a long breath and finally turned to look at Ruby, “When she first mentioned him, I thought I could take him on myself. Now...every instinct I have left is telling me to run the other way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What changed?” Ruby asked, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer. Weiss looked away, not meeting Ruby’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought about it,” she said after a pause, “Did some research. The numbers don’t lie, Ruby. Eighty-seven bounty hunters have gone after him, none of them came back. A good chunk of them were small timers, but a few were the best. Harriet Bree, Clover Ebi, Carmine Escalados...they were legends. No one could touch them, they were so good. And he just...ended them. There weren’t even bodies to bury.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby wished that she had never asked Weiss what she was thinking, that she had just gone to sleep in preparation for tomorrow, but now it was too late. So she wrapped her blanket tight around herself and settled in to listen. The blanket did little to stop the cold fire in her heart from spreading, from burning underneath her skin and sending her mind into a frenzy. Weiss Schnee, the best bounty hunter in Remnant, who was nearly unkillable, who had brought down criminal empires single handedly, was scared. Ruby knew it would’ve been stupid to pretend that she wasn’t just as frightened. “So what do we do? Blake said he’s not going to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First we get free of Atlas. Once we don’t have to worry about them, we can figure out a way to kill Adam Taurus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’ll go to Robyn Hill,” Ruby said firmly, trying to keep the fear in check with at least a ghost of a plan, “We’ll talk to her about getting us off the wanted list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded slowly and a small, hair thin smile appeared on her face. “I can get into contact with her. She owes me a favor, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?” Ruby asked, laying down on the cot Qrow had put out for her earlier that day. Weiss laughed softly and turned to look back up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wanted Winter’s scroll number. Wanted to try and convince her to join the Huntresses, I think. I didn’t ask about it, just handed it over. Oh, Winter was pissed at me for a while. ‘You put me in contact with a criminal!’ and whatever.” Weiss’ voice hardened just a bit as she imitated her sister, sounding every bit a seasoned professional soldier. Ruby couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of someone like Winter Schnee being so upset over that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a favor for </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> giving someone’s number to Yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Pyrrha actually. Yang was smitten but Pyrrha wasn’t into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t roll that way?” Weiss asked and Ruby snicked softly, then snapped her fingers. The light above flickered off and she settled into bed to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does, but she’d already fallen head over heels for Jaune.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby heard the sound of whirring servos and a creaking bed, and the Weiss’ silhouette sat up. “Jaune? That reedy blonde guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Shame,” Weiss muttered and flopped back onto the bed. Ruby cast a glance over at her, her eyes adjusted just enough to spot the metal of Weiss’ arm. Every now and then the arm would twitch and flash blue as lightning dust pulsed through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that a shame?” Ruby asked, then propped herself up on one elbow, “Do you want a shot with Pyrrha? Weiss, you were practically threatening to shoot her an hour ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss turned over in the bed, putting her back to Ruby. “Yeah, and?” she was silent for a long moment, then asked, “How does that work, anyway? Flirting and shit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” Ruby said, letting herself fall back to bed. “I’ve only had a handful of partners over the years, and only when Yang and I had steady work. Have you ever-” Ruby started, then stopped herself. Weiss just sighed and rolled away further .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay,” Ruby said, throwing one arm under her head, “I didn’t mean to say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a muttered curse and then Weiss said, “It’s fine, Ruby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby thought for a moment, then looked over at the flashes of blue. “Maybe after this is all-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Ruby,” Weiss cut her off. It wasn’t a snap, she just sounded exhausted. Hollow. “Let’s just get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Ruby muttered, “Night, Weiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby lay on her back and stared at the dark ceiling. What had started as an excellent evening of singing and happy discussion had ended in silence and doubt. She hoped that Yang and Blake were at least having a better time in the den.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We finally begin to delve into Ruby and Yang's backstory!<br/>Also, Nora is the best.<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mother's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yang explains her fraught relationship with Raven. The crew makes a plan and has a surprise visitor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter deals with abuse and lots of alcohol. Be careful everyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I do. I should. You’ve...you’ve told me plenty. Wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t return the favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang and Blake were sprawled out in the den, Yang on her side up on the couch and Blake gazing up at her from a cot on the floor. Yang’s arm was draped over the couch, and Blake reached up to entwine her fingers with her partner’s. “I don’t think that’s how it works, Yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe you’re right. But it wouldn't feel right not to tell you. I trust you, Blake. I want you to know why I got so worked up.” Yang’s anger had dissipated as soon as she had left the kitchen and she had collapsed onto the couch with a soft sob. By the time that Blake had appeared only moments later, she was full on bawling into a pillow. Blake had nestled onto the couch next to her, rubbing her back gently and holding her close. It had taken nearly an hour for Yang to stop crying, and now she felt that Blake was owed an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake squeezed her hand reassuringly. “Okay. I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang took a deep breath and shifted so she could look down in Blake’s eyes more easily. “Raven...she’s my mother.” Blake’s mouth dropped open in shock, and her grip on Yang’s hand tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. I’ve got her blood in my veins, part of her with me all the damn time,” Yang said bitterly, a part of her wishing that she hadn’t brought it up at all. It was easier to let it lie, to let the past sit and fester instead of dealing with it in the light. But Blake trusted her with so much already, and she had to trust Blake in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s gaze softened and she said, “But she didn’t raise you, did she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she didn’t. Got on a ship and left as soon as she could walk after havin’ me. Qrow says that dad was heartbroken,” Yang muttered, draping a blanket over herself. The warmth was nice, comforting even, but it wasn’t nearly enough to keep the shivers of cold from racking her body. Remembering her mother always put Yang in a bad mood, and the idea of working with her was a fucking disaster waiting to happen. “I guess that was when Summer came in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Summer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby’s mom, Summer Rose. They knew each other for years, my dad Tai, Qrow, Raven, and Summer. After Raven left, Summer just sort of...picked up the pieces, I guess. Qrow says that if she hadn’t, dad might never have recovered right.” Yang glanced at Blake and saw that she was staring right back with a fierce determination. Her heart swelled with love at the sight of it, the idea that Blake was so willing to listen. “A few years later, they had Ruby. Gods, I was so fuckin’ excited to be a big sister. I still am,” Yang added hurriedly and Blake stifled a laugh, “but apparently I was a nuisance after Ruby was born, burstin’ in and tryin’ to take care of her, bringin’ her snacks and shit. Summer thought it was adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang couldn’t keep the fond smile off her face as she remembered Summer. She had always been so kind, so caring in a way that Yang had never really understood. It was almost cruel to compare her to Raven in a way, the two were so drastically different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raven was my mother, my birth mother, but Summer was my mom. Does that make any sense?” Yang asked and Blake nodded sagely. With a sigh of relief, Yang continued, “She taught me how to shoot, how to build things. I wouldn’t be a mechanic if it wasn’t for her. Of course, she taught me how to do it all on dad’s ship. Didn’t want to risk her own, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you?” Blake asked with a soft laugh and Yang shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had a daughter? Maybe.” The thought of having children made Yang smile nervously and Blake laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence and Blake asked, “So, where is she now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dead,” Yang muttered and Blake gasped, looking away apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Yang.” She would have continued, but Yang gave her hand a squeeze and Blake looked back at her, the apology written over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Blake. It was a long time ago, anyway. I’ve had time to come to terms with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Ruby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s...delicate, I guess. Doesn’t like it when people talk about Summer too much, except when dad or I used to do it.” Yang anticipated the question that Blake wanted to ask, the one that she was too polite to actually say, “Summer was a bounty hunter. Same thing that happens to every bounty hunter happened to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That must have been hard,” Blake said softly and Yang nodded slowly, a faraway look in her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was. Dad basically shut down for a while, didn’t really do much outside of work. I had to take care of Ruby. Gods, I was nine. I didn’t know what the hell I was supposed to do, it’s amazin’ we both survived,” Yang murmured and Blake shifted slightly so she was lying comfortably on her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It explains a lot about you two, honestly,” she said and Yang snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet it does. Probably need therapy for it at this point. But ah...Yeah, then it was just Ruby, dad, and me. Hell, I didn’t even know who Raven was till I was teenager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad never told  you?” Blake propped herself up on her elbow, searching Yang’s face for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he told me I had a different mom, sure,” Yang said with a shrug, “Didn’t tell me she was a fuckin’ gang leader. Found that out on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was that?” Blake asked softly, as if afraid of pushing too hard. Yang took a deep breath, knowing that now they were past the point of pushing too hard. The story was coming out, right here, right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was at Atlas Academy. It was after Vale fucked over Patch, shut off the water and all that,” Yang had gone over the history of Patch with Blake while out on her grav cycle earlier that day. The aqueduct on the outskirts of town was a solemn reminder of what had come before, and how much the village had lost. “Dad scraped together some money and called in a few favors, got me into the academy. The engineering program, believe it or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake chuckled softly and gave Yang’s hand another comforting squeeze. “I believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The squeeze made Yang smile gently down at Blake and that beautiful woman returned it in kind. The smile filled Yang with a confidence to continue, one that she hadn’t known she needed. “That’s where I found out about Raven. It was Atlas, so there were soldiers everywhere. Security officers talked about her all the time, goin’ on about a new raid or some stolen dust. And I...I guess I was just missin’ home. I missed Summer a lot, I know that. She would’ve been so proud of me, best in my class and all that. When I put two and two together and figured out that the Raven Branwen everyone was talkin’ about was my mother, I reached out. Qrow helped me, actually. He still knew some people in her gang, got me into contact with ‘em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Blake asked gently and Yang frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might’ve been drunk when he did it. He was drunk a lot back then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake was silent for a long moment, then murmured, “Do you blame him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For helpin’ me find Raven? No, not really,” Yang muttered, then sighed heavily. “He was just tryin’ to be helpful, I guess. I’ve just been mad about it for so long, I can’t really remember any other way to be with him. I want to like him. He’s my uncle, and Ruby adores him. But then he goes and does shit like this, and throws it all away agin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought people into the White Fang,” Blake whispered, shrinking back towards the cot as she said it. She looked as though she were afraid that Yang was going to yell at her. “I didn’t mean to hurt them or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did he, I don’t think,” Yang mused, almost too quietly to be heard, “But it doesn’t matter anymore. It’s done already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Blake breathed out softly, then cleared her throat. “Why’d you go looking for Raven, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I was lookin’ for the kind of relationship I had with Summer. She had been such a great person, a great mom, that I couldn’t help but want it again. I figured Raven was my mom, she’d treat me the same way, right?” Yang took a deep breath, a welling sadness mixing with a vicious fury as she remembered those days. “She was all friendly when we met. I only met her once. My own fuckin’ mother, flesh and blood and everythin’ and she only wanted to see me once.” Yang fought to keep the bitterness from her voice, but knew that it was a losing battle. “She got me involved with her gang, said it was the family business. I thought it was just a little thing, some friends of hers. Gods, I was so fuckin’ stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another squeeze from Blake, and the feeling of comfort pierced the smog of sadness and anxiety like a shaft of light. Blake was smiling up at her again, a tender smile, urging her to continue. There was no judgement here, only patient ears willing to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They had me move some things from place to place, a briefcase or a box. No idea what was in them, but it was decent money. Figured it was just a weird kinda courier job. I thought that Raven wouldn’t put me into any real danger. Eventually they realized I was damn good at stealin’ ships, so they had me do that too. First time out doin’ that, it all went to shit,” Yang grumbled and Blake nodded slowly, drinking in every word with careful, gentle intent. “Stole a freighter, a decent sized one too, with a shipment of fire dust inside. I was supposed to bring it to the Pharas Belt and pass it off, someone would get me back to Atlas. I’d be back at school before classes the next day. But I screwed it up. System security got wind of it and tried to shoot me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same thing that always happens when you shoot fire dust. I’m just lucky it was a small shipment or the explosion would’ve vaporized the whole ship. Just gutted the thing, and I had to crash land. That nearly killed me, left me nice and vulnerable to get arrested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went to prison?” Blake asked softly and Yang nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Priory.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake gasped and sat up fully. “Fuck, Yang. The Priory?” Atlas prisons were notoriously difficult to survive, but the Priory was the Atlas military’s favorite shithole, where they threw the people who they didn’t want coming back out. “How’d you survive?” Blake asked, as though afraid of the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way that I’m proud of,” Yang muttered. “They give you booze in there. Drugs too. Helps with the beatin’s, lets you take more punishment I guess. They’re sick fucks in that prison. I didn’t touch the hard stuff, just got wasted outta my mind. Lucky I didn’t lose my liver,” Yang tried to laugh, but the sound was hollow and coarse. Blake leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Yang’s waist, holding her tight. “I kept thinkin’ that Raven would come get me. That’s how she got her start, breakin’ people outta prisons. She never even tried to get me out of there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Yang,” Blake breathed out, burying her head into Yang’s side, “I’m so fucking sorry that happened to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang had to physically remind herself to keep breathing. Blake hadn’t been this close since the club and while it hadn’t been that long ago, it still felt like an eternity. “S’alright,” she managed after a moment and Blake shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it isn’t. Fuck, it really isn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean it coulda been worse. I was only in there for two months of a year long sentence.” That got Blake to look up, resting her head on Yang’s side. “Dad raised hell about it, managed to get me a hearin’. I guess my case was too simple to bother bein’ corrupt on, cause it went off without a hitch. Ruby led my defense, can you believe that? Ruby the lawyer.” Blake laughed softly and nuzzled her head into Yang’s side. “She managed to convince them that I didn’t know what Raven was up to, brought all these pictures of us growin’ up with Summer. Ran the whole defense on the job being a setup from the start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they let you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After I finished up my second month, yeah.” Yang didn’t really remember that week and a half. The guards had been extra cruel to her, as though they were trying to kill her before she got the chance to walk free. “I still get nightmares about it sometimes. That’s why I didn’t want to sleep in the brig on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Yang felt the sharp intake of breath from Blake and added, “Don’t feel bad about it, you didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang reached down and stroked a lock of hair behind Blake’s ear, and she shivered, leaning into the contact. “Don’t worry about it, Blake. I haven’t had those nightmares for a while.” Not since we started sharing a bed, was what Yang wanted to add but she didn’t. It didn’t seem like the time for that kind of declaration. “I got out, and that was that. And anyway, it’s good that Ruby was on Atlas helpin’ spring me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Blake murmured, arching her neck to allow Yang to stroke down it more fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang took a deep breath and Blake froze, as though sensing that Yang was about to say something heavy. “The village got attacked. Dad was hidin’ some refugee, a Faunus kid named Sun. White Fang didn’t like that, so they came and started shootin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods, Yang,” Blake breathed out and she pushed herself up off the couch, “Gods, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. Fuck, I’m-I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Yang sat up and placed a hand on Blake’s shoulder. She looked up at, amber eyes meeting lilac. “It’s okay. You weren’t there. Besides, you never killed anyone for the Fang.” Blake nodded slowly, uncertainty shining clear as daylight in her eyes. “Don’t feel bad, alright? It wasn’t your fault. Besides, the real damage didn’t get done til Vale security showed up. They still gave half a shit back then, but not enough to do a good job. They shoulda landed and drove the White Fang off, but nah. They just bombed the fuckin’ village instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Blake breathed out and Yang nodded, a somber feeling spreading throughout the room. Yang could still remember the wreckage, the burned out homes and businesses. Most of the buildings in the village these days were pieces of the past, stitched together as best they could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shoulda been there,” Yang muttered and Blake immediately started to shake her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no you shouldn’t have. Yang, you would’ve died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not...I didn’t mean the fightin’,” Yang said and Blake’s face shifted to one of confusion and she cocked her head to the side. Yang took a deep breath and continued, “My dad, he didn’t make it. Shrapnel from the bombs, they said. Gods,” Now the tears finally ran loose and Yang started to sob. Blake wrapped her up in a hug, settling in on the couch to do it. Yang tucked her head into the crook of Blake’s shoulder and felt the heaving, shuddering breaths racking her body. After a long while, Yang was able to continue. Blake’s shoulder was soaked, but she didn’t seem to mind, only cupping Yang’s cheek gently with a tender expression. “He died alone, Blake. That’s what I shoulda been there for. Gods, he...there was nobody to hold him, you get me? Nobody was there for him. That shoulda been me, but I was stuck drunk out of my mind in a fuckin’ prison.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake hugged her tighter, stroking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Yang leaned into the touch, craving that kind of connection. It was something to ground her in the swirling tumult of memory, a lightning rod for her emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m scared of, Blake. I don’t wanna die alone,” Yang admitted, and suddenly the gates were open again and she sobbed into Blake’s chest. Blake stroked the back of her head, cooing softly, until Yang recovered enough to sit back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there,” Blake said quietly, “if you want. I can be there to hold you when-when it happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang felt her heart begin to rise, just a small bit. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you promise to be there for me too,” Blake said and Yang nodded immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’long as you’re not the one holdin’ the gun, sweetheart,” Yang choked out and Blake managed to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No chance of that,” she said, then yawned, covering her mouth with one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get some sleep,” Yang muttered and Blake nodded, then began to settle back onto the cot. Yang cleared her throat, both to get rid of the blockage from crying and to get Blake’s attention. “You-you wanna...maybe sleep on the couch with me? I kinda really liked sharin’ a bed with you on Menagerie. If you want! I don’t wanna push you into anythin’,” Yang stammered but Blake was already climbing onto the couch next to her. They squished together, the space far smaller than the bed had been. Yang felt her arms wrap around Blake’s waist instinctually, like a reflex from a past life. Blake hummed happily and snuggled closer until there was no more room between them. They lay there for a moment, content, until Blake murmured,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, Yang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yang asked, suddenly afraid that Blake was going to reject her and return the cot. Instead, Blake said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have some really fucked up conversations.” Yang snorted at that and buried her head into the back of Blake’s neck. Blake giggled softly and then Yang tapped the lamp next to the couch. The lights flickered off in the den, and they slept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open and Yang woke up immediately. The comforting feeling of Blake’s body against her own didn’t keep years of instinct at bay. Yang nuzzled into Blake’s shoulder, and she responded with a soft grunt as she began to wake up. “Someone’s here,” Yang whispered into her ear, and Blake nodded, her hand drifting down to grasp her pistol where it lay next to the couch. Yang snaked her arm out and grabbed hold of her shotgun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quiet footsteps padded around the couch until they stopped near the cot, and someone scoffed. “Well aren’t you two just adorable,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s eyes snapped open and she aimed her shotgun at whoever had spoken, Blake moving in tandem with her pistol. The woman in question took a small step back, a snarl crossed her face and her hands flew to the pair of pistols on her hips. Yang recognized her immediately as Vernal, one of Raven’s lieutenants. With a physical effort, Vernal plastered on a confident smile and let her hands rest gently on her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too, firecracker,” Vernal said and Yang cocked her shotgun in response. Immediately Vernal’s snarl returned and she spat, “I’m your ticket off this rock, you ungrateful bitch. Get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake swung her legs off the couch, her pistol still trained on Vernal. She glanced at Yang, who grunted and let her shotgun drop away, uncocking it as she did so. Blake shrugged and shoved her pistol back into its holster before gathering up her things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grunt, Yang sat up on the couch and stretched, making sure to keep an eye on Vernal. The other woman glared at her openly, and Yang could see her fingers twitching towards her pistols. “Where’s Raven?” Yang growled and Vernal scoffed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t really think she was going to take care of this personally, did you? Mommy dearest has bigger things to worry about.” That stung, like an old wound reacting to the oncoming rain, and Yang had to fight to keep from leveling her shotgun again. Before Yang could come up with a response, Vernal turned and headed for the door. “Lift off is in ten. Don’t make me drag you out of here.” She glanced over her shoulder, the same cocky smile playing at her lips, “Raven wants you offworld, she never said you had to be in one piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang glared daggers at her back as she left. When Vernal swung open the door, Weiss was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a coffee. Vernal paused momentarily, just a second of hesitation in her movement as she saw the bounty hunter, but it was enough to give Yang a sense of grim satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they gathered up their things, Blake asked, “She’s one of Raven’s people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yang replied, shoving some spare clothes into her bag, “She’s a real asshole, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like it,” Blake said. The two of them entered the kitchen to find Ruby and Weiss waiting for them, Qrow leaning on the counter and scowling at the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernal wants us on the ships. Her crew’s ready to store them and get going soon,” Ruby said, jerking her head towards the window. Yang looked out and saw a huge transport ship on top of the entrance to Qrow’s docking bays, emblazoned with Raven’s clockwork wing sigil. Pyrrha was standing in the road with her arms across her chest, studying the ship, and beyond her Yang could see Nora poking her head around a corner to see what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are sure this’ll work? The ship’s pretty obvious,” Yang said and Qrow grunted in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if the White Fang can figure out what’s happening, they won’t mess with Raven’s people. She’s still got too much pull for them to risk it,” he said flatly, and that seemed to convince the crew. Yang had her doubts, she didn’t trust Raven as far as she could throw her, but it was their only clean chance to get into a different system. Ruby led the way towards the docking bays with the crew close behind her when Qrow called out, “Yang, hang back a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang turned in the doorway, folding her arms across her chest and glaring contemptuously at her uncle. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and pushed off the counter, taking a few hesitant steps forward. “I didn’t want to make a deal with Raven. I tried other people, but none of them could get here fast enough. She’s the best option, whether you like it or not.” Yang narrowed her eyes. She knew all of this already, Qrow had talked about it the night before. “You know she’s going to want you to repay this later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” Yang spat, “I don’t owe her a damn thing. You made this deal, not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how she’ll see things, and you know it. If you don’t come when she calls, she’ll come after you. It’ll be just like all this shit with the White Fang all over again,” Qrow protested but Yang shook her head firmly, her lips a thin line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Then we can finally finish it,” she growled and Qrow’s face went gaunt in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, I know you hate her but you can’t be serious. You have no idea what she’s capable of, how powerful she really is. Just work with her once and that’ll be it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fuckin’ serious? You want me to work with her, after everything that she did to me? She left me to rot, Qrow!” Yang could feel tears brimming in the corners of her eyes but she pushed through regardless, “If it wasn’t for her, I’d be a mechanic right now, sittin’ pretty on some naval yard. I coulda got a home for us, I coulda gotten dad off Patch! But no, no that’s not how it went, all cause of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’s doin’ this for the money, not outta the goodness of her heart. If she gave a shit about me, she woulda told me to stay away from the gang, she woulda stayed on Patch and looked after me like a fuckin’ mother. I might hate her, but she abandoned us. All of us,” she jabbed a finger at Qrow’s chest and his eyes shot open wide, aghast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang…” he mumbled, “Please…she’s family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she idn’t. Ruby, dad, Blake, Weiss, they’re family. Raven’s just another criminal,” Yang grumbled, shifting her bag so it sat more comfortably on her shoulder, “I kinda hope she does come after me. The next time I see her, the next time I’m in the same room as Raven, only one of us is walkin’ away. And it sure as hell idn’t gonna be her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow collapsed into a chair, his mouth hanging open, unable to speak. Yang snorted derisively and headed down the stairs to the waiting ships. Any protest her uncle made to stop her, she ignored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The transport ship above had several cables attached to the tops of each ship, waiting to pull them up into a waiting cargo hold. Ruby was waiting for her in the entry hatch to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and frowned when she saw Yang’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” she asked softly and Yang wiped away a fat teardrop with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothin’ worth talkin’ about. Let’s get goin’.” Ruby nodded and stood, leading the way into the ship. The moment the entry hatch closed, there was a shuddering thumping sound and the ship began to shift and groan as it was lifted up into the transport ship. Yang threw her bag onto the couch and thudded down next to it, putting her head in her hands. She had been so certain that she’d gotten over this, that she had grown bigger than her conflicted feelings about her mother. Apparently not, she mused, as a swirling, frothing combination of rage and sorrow flooded into her chest and rested there, all the old wounds open again. Yang felt a cold tingle in the back of her mind and knew that she would have nightmares tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the ship rattled and shook as the transport ship took off and flew out of the atmosphere, then there was a long stretching feeling as they jumped somewhere. Yang double checked her shotgun, and made sure she had extra shells. She didn’t trust this, not one bit, and wanted to be prepared for anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship slammed out of its jump, and the communication whistle went off. Even from down the hall, Yang could recognize Vernal’s confident drawl, her sickly sweet arrogance that she had learned so well from Raven. “Get your whole crew together. I’ve got someone special who wants to see you.” Yang grit her teeth, her shotgun already in her hands. She knew it, the bitch had been trying to pull a fast one on them. Well, Yang thought, guess we’ll see how cocky Raven is with a face full of lead and fire Dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby rounded the corner into the lounge, already loading her rifle, with Blake not far behind. The hatch whirred as it opened and everyone pointed their guns at the entry hall until Weiss appeared, double checking her pistol. She glanced up and saw the guns pointed her way, then asked, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang let out a small laugh and Weiss smirked before taking a seat on the couch next to her. Blake was on Yang’s other side, her sword and pistol at the ready, and Ruby was behind them all, rifle loaded. There were a pair of footsteps in the hallway and then Vernal rounded the corner, all smiles and flashing confidence. She gestured dramatically at the doorway and Yang’s finger rested lightly on the trigger to her shotgun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of Raven, the special someone was a grey eyed woman with a long ponytail. She had a revolver on one hip and a whip on the other. Her gaze swept the room once, then cycled back to settle on Blake. She opened her mouth to speak, but Blake leapt across the room with a roar and slammed her into the wall, sword at her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck did you find us?” Blake shouted and the woman’s sunk back into the wall, stammering incoherently. Underneath the steely glare from Blake, it was easy to see why. “Who’s coming after you? How many Fang did you bring?” Blake hissed, pressing her sword harder against the woman’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman gasped heavily and then managed, “It’s just me! It’s just me, I swear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a tracker on your ship, don’t you? You’re leading him here!” Blake snarled and the woman yelped as the sword dug deeper into her throat, a small drop of blood trickling down her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang stood and slowly approached Blake, her own anger forgotten in the wake of seeing Blake this way. “Blake,” she called out gently, “Let me check her ship. I’ll disable anything I find.” Blake let out a pair of heaving breaths, then nodded quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cargo hold had a third ship in it now, a small one person fighter painted a deep crimson. Within a few minutes, Yang had the cockpit open and was tearing through the internals, searching for any kind of tracker. She checked everything, from the gills to the fins, and found nothing that could be sending out a signal, then ran around </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make sure that their new guest hadn’t planted anything. After double checking both ships and then running over the fighter again, Yang returned to the lounge. Blake had backed off a bit, though still had the woman at gunpoint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s clear,” Yang said and Blake narrowed her eyes, then dropped her pistol to her side. The woman let out a sigh of relief and collapsed into a heap on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. “So, how did you find us?” Yang asked the woman, who took a deep breath before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause of you, blondie. You’re Raven Branwen’s daughter, it wasn’t hard to figure out. Atlas might be full of idiots, but they can write a thorough report on their most wanted,” she muttered. Vernal took a step forward and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She got into contact with a few of our people, looking for you. In exchange for not leading any Fang here-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss cut her off, her pistol already leveled with Vernal’s head. “You told her where we would be, after you picked us up. You’re an exceptionally stupid criminal, Vernal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My whole crew is out there,” Vernal snarled, “If you even think about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how many people you brought with you, but it wasn’t enough,” Weiss said calmly and Vernal shrunk back a step. “At least one of you has to be worth something.” Yang glanced at Ruby, who was also aiming her rifle at Vernal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Yang said slowly, amazed that she was suddenly thrust into the position of being the voice of reason, “We can shoot Vernal in a minute. First we should figure out what’s up with her.” She gestured at the grey eyed woman on the floor, who had taken to resting her chin on one arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Ilia,” she said quietly and Yang snapped,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask. What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia sighed and studied the floor for a moment, then said, “I-I wanted to help you, I guess. I wanted to warn Blake that the White Fang’s about to make a big move. I’m not sure what, but it’s gonna turn the sector upside down. That’s what Adam keeps saying, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you not know?” Blake asked. Her hand was shaking at the mention of Adam and she had to use her other hand to steady her aim. “You’re one of his top soldiers, why wouldn’t he tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m too busy looking for you,” Ilia muttered, glancing up at Blake, “He doesn’t want me to get distracted. But I have information about it, I’ve seen the resources he’s moving. Ships, weapons, ammunition, tons of it. He’s emptying out headquarters for this, whatever it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When’s it supposed to happen?” Blake asked and Ilia shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A day or two from now, I think. He pulled his personal guard off somewhere, and you know he doesn’t like to leave headquarters without a good reason. Blake, please,” Ilia said, and pushed herself to her feet. Blake took a step backwards and Yang leveled her shotgun with Ilia. She glanced between the two of them, pleading with her eyes, “It’s gonna be chaos, no matter what happens. That’s your chance to hide, no one will be looking for you then. It’s the best chance you have to escape him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby piped up, asking the question that everyone wanted to ask, “Why should we believe you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Ilia said, stumbling over her words, “I just-I wanted to try and help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would’ve been a bigger help if you hadn’t tried to shoot us on Menagerie,” Blake grumbled and Ilia shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to. There were other White Fang around, I couldn’t just let you go. He was angry enough that you got away, I thought he was gonna have me imprisoned or something.” Blake grimaced at the idea, and Yang saw the flash of fear in her eyes. ‘Or something’ indeed. Ilia was too busy avoiding Blake’s eyes to catch the sudden emotion, instead saying “You don’t have to believe me, and I get it if you don’t. Just…” she looked up, finally meeting Blake’s eyes, “be careful, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed a funny thing to say, especially coming from someone who had been trying to kill them only two days prior. Yang wanted to snort and shove Ilia off the ship, but Blake reacted first. She holstered her pistol, nodded slowly, and said “Yeah, you too.” Ilia opened her mouth to say more, then turned and dashed away, back to her ship. A few moments later there was a rush of air and the roar of an engine, and then all was quiet again. All eyes turned to Vernal, who Weiss still had a gunpoint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do with her?” Weiss asked, finger resting gently on the trigger. Her pistol didn’t shake, her arm didn’t twitch. Her aim was steady, right between Vernal’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hold on,” Vernal said, “I got you four off Patch. We’re in the Praxus Belt, right now. You’re as good as invisible. I held up my side of the deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The deal didn’t include leading a potential White Fang spy right to us,” Weiss said matter of factly, and pulled out her scroll. She tossed it to Ruby, who caught it without looking, and said, “Check how much she’s worth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby browsed the scroll for a moment, then said, “Fifty thousand, alive, half if she’s dead.” That made Weiss raise an eyebrow appreciatively, and suddenly she regarded Vernal as prey rather than a threat. It was a subtle shift, a slight narrowing of the eyes and a twitch of her lips, but the sight of it sent a shiver down Yang’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Count yourself lucky I’m not in business right now, Vernal,” Weiss said and jerked her head to the entry hatch. “March.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernal let out a heavy breath and slowly made her way to the hatch, then broke into a run the moment that she was out of sight. Weiss sprinted down the hatch and up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Yang started to get the hatch closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the engines spinnin’!” she shouted to Blake, who leapt over the couch towards the cockpit. Yang had a feeling that Vernal was going to try and jettison the ships into space before the crews could react. Either the hatch would have been left open or they were resting above an asteroid. Either way, it would be a quick, nasty way to die. True to form the ships shook and rattled as they were jettisoned into space, the cargo hatch opening and the vacuum of space doing the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hull screamed as Blake powered up the engines to keep them from hurtling to an uncertain doom, and Yang was thrown to the ground as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> came to a halt in the open. The walls rumbled as the transport ship jumped away and Yang groaned. She’d bashed her knee on the floor in the fall, but at least they were alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss?” Ruby called out from the cockpit and a moment later the bounty hunter responded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. No damage to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang made her way to the cockpit and settled in next to Blake, Ruby leaning between the two pilot’s seats to talk with their fourth crewmate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to hear it. So, what’s next?” Ruby asked. Yang and Blake locked eyes for a moment and shrugged, neither of them knowing what else to do. Fortunately, Weiss took up the torch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got into contact with Robyn Hill. She’s willing to take us in tomorrow for one night, and we’ll discuss getting off the wanted list. Before you say anything,” Weiss added quickly, cutting off both Blake and Yang who had opened their mouths to protest, “it was her or Cinder Fall. Robyn is the safer choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe isn’t how I’d describe it,” Blake muttered and Weiss sighed on the other end of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we have the option to back out if we don’t like Robyn’s terms,” Weiss grumbled, “We should take this time to prepare. There’s no telling what she’ll have us do to get our names off the wanted list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that the communication cut off and the cockpit was left in silence. Yang studied the controls for a moment, then sighed heavily. “Guess I’ll...I dunno. Blake, you wanna keep explainin’ that upgrade for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shrugged and stood, making her way to the door. “Sure, c’mon.” The two of them made their way down the engine room, and began to study the skip drive. Even with the threat of Atlas, the White Fang, and a meeting with Robyn Hill hanging over their heads, Blake and Yang still managed to laugh and smile with one another. It was like Blake brought out the best in her, Yang thought. Maybe she did. In any case, being with her was like a balm on Yang’s soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the joyous smile on Blake’s face, Yang was helping her just as much. The thought of it only made Yang happier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang woke with a start, in a cold sweat, her hands clenched into fists at her side. She had known that the nightmares were coming, but these were worse than usual. She was back in the Priory, alone and scared, while faceless guards beat at her with sticks and clubs. The whole thing was tinged with bleeding red, and every so often Yang swore she could see a pair of goat horns on the heads of the guards. Her breath was shallow and quick and it took a physical effort to slow her breathing enough so that she wouldn’t hyperventilate. It was just a dream. That didn’t mean she wanted to go back to bed anytime soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up and walked around the room, pacing in the lounge and running her hands through her hair to work out the knots. Ruby’s cape was in the doorway of the brig, blocking her from view, and Yang let out a sigh. Her sister needed sleep, much more than Yang needed someone to comfort her right now. She’d put up with these nightmares for years now, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang roamed the ship, double checking the cockpit and the engine room to make sure that everything was running smoothly. She was pleased to see that it was, her repairs holding steady despite all the trouble of the last few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon she was back in the lounge, just walking in a slow circle around the room and trying to calm her pounding heart. It didn’t help. For a moment she wished she had something to drown out the pain, but the thought put another flash of memory into her head and she flinched, letting out a small gasp. Damn. This was the worst it had been in years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang?” came the sleepy voice of Blake, and Yang turned to see her crewmate sticking her head out of her quarters. She yawned and smacked her lips before saying, “Whatcha doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang considered lying, saying that she was just up late doing some repairs, but the idea of lying to Blake sent a shiver down her spine. They had to trust each other, hell they had already revealed so much of themselves to each other it would be foolish to be any other way than trusting. “Ah...just can’t sleep,” Yang admitted and Blake slid the door to her quarters open all the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Nightmares?” she asked softly and Yang nodded. Blake considered her for a moment, then gestured her forwards. “C’mere. Sleep wi’ me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep with me. I...you’re warm. I like it,” Blake mumbled, “Besides, you didn’t have nightmares on Menagerie.” Oh. So Blake had realized that without Yang needing to say anything. That was all it took for Yang to nod slowly and walk over to Blake. She took her hand and allowed herself to be led into Blake’s quarters. They were simple, but nice. Blake climbed into her bed and threw back the covers, gesturing for Yang to join her. After she did, Blake curled up against her and rested her head against her chest, humming softly. Within a minute, she was asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang almost felt giddy, like she was young and in love for the first time. It reminded her of stealing kisses from May Zedong in the dark corners of an Atlas docking bay, but it was so much...more. With Blake, Yang felt more complete than she ever had before, like a cracked piece of pottery finally finding its missing piece. It was like those old stories, the ones that Tai had told Yang and Ruby as kids, the ones where people would meet and it was like their souls were crying out for one another. It was like Arslan had said, like she knew her already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, was this what love felt like? Real, deep love, not the quick puppy love that Yang had experienced across the sector. This was something serious, and the enormity of it almost terrified Yang to her core. Her mind swirled with the thought of what might happen to Blake, how much danger they were in, but then Blake would nuzzle closer or make a soft sound in her sleep, and the doubts would fade away. Maybe Blake was right, maybe it didn’t really matter how much danger they were in. They had each other, and Yang wanted to see where this would go so badly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More than that, she wanted to see what she and Blake would be like outside of this kind of danger. She wanted to wake up next to Blake on a quiet weekend morning, and roll over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. She wanted to go out to dinner with her, without being afraid that they would be spotted and chased. She wanted to see the sector with her, see the most beautiful places and know that none of them were as beautiful as Blake was. Fuck, even the idea of holding hands in public made Yang’s heart skip a beat. All her previous relationships had been fast, loose affairs with the overhanging knowledge that either Yang or her partner would have to leave at any moment. With Blake, Yang knew that wasn’t going to happen. Finding her had been like finding a refuge in a raging storm, a warm place to rest a weary soul. And Yang was so fucking tired of running, she was tired of hiding. She wanted something real, something permanent. Maybe Blake could be that something, that someone. Yang dared to think it, and almost physically shied away from the idea but Blake snorted in her sleep and Yang couldn’t help but smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, she was so beautiful. How had Yang even lived before meeting her? Living that way, without Blake around, it just didn’t seem possible anymore. A better way to live had been revealed to her, and Yang would do anything in her power to keep from letting that life pass her by. Life with Blake was just...better. It made Yang feel like a whole new person, the kind of person that she could be proud of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang let out a long yawn and smiled, then placed a soft kiss on Blake’s cheek. Blake smiled in her sleep and mumbled something, nuzzling closer to Yang. The cold sweeping fear was already fading in Yang’s chest as she lay next to Blake, and she wrapped an arm around her protectively. With that, she rested her head gently on one arm, and drifted off to sleep. This time, there were no nightmares. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for everyone who wanted to see Raven. She doesn't care enough about Yang to show up.<br/>Oh, and this is where the fic starts to get real dark. If you thought it was dark before, buckle up!<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Mother of Invention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the way to take cover with Robyn Hill, Weiss has an important conversation with her sister. The crew makes a deal with the devil.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit more body horror mentions, along the lines of Weiss' backstory a few chapter's ago. It's near the end, after the crew meets Cinder.<br/>Be careful everybody!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Weiss Schnee, the best bounty hunter in Remnant, always woke up before everyone else. It was a consequence of her ability to sleep, the reality of having so many pieces of her brain replaced with mechanical counterparts. At most, on a good day, she could sleep for nearly three hours. It saddened her sometimes that she couldn’t sleep as long as she used to when she was a child, but the memory of those hellish eighteen months without any sleep at all kept the sadness from sweeping over her entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, it was good that she was up early. She had a call to make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her viewport filled with warped static for a moment, then it cleared revealing her sister. She looked haggard, her normally prim and proper hair let down, hey eyes half open, and her chin resting in one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Winter,” Weiss said, a smile still spreading across her face at the sight of her sister, “I’m sorry for contacting you so early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I couldn’t sleep anyway,” Winter muttered and Weiss felt a small frown curl her lips. This was the most candid that Winter had been in months, and it disturbed Weiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that seems to be going around,” Weiss said, then cleared her throat. “I thought you’d like to know our next move. If we’re lucky, by the end of the week we won’t be on the wanted list any longer, and you can stop worrying about hunting me down.” That made Winter narrow her eyes, a facsimile of her military training shining through a mask of utter exhaustion. Weiss took a deep breath, then said, “We’re going to work with Robyn Hill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robyn Hill?” Winter hissed, leaning towards the screen. She looked over her shoulder, then took a long look around her room as though she were afraid that someone was listening in. “Weiss, she’s one of the most dangerous people in the sector. Working with her is a deathwish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in a corner, Winter, and there’s no easy way out. This is our best way to get some breathing room. If we do well, she’s powerful enough to get us off the wanted list. I figure that being on Atlas’ bad side might even do us a favor, as far as she’s concerned.” Robyn Hill’s personal vendetta against the kingdom of Atlas was well known, a rivalry like out of legend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if she’s willing to work with you, there’s no guarantee that she’ll be able to help you get clear of Atlas,” Winter said, pushing herself up off her hand and straightening her posture. It was a poor attempt to look professional, and the effort seemed to only make Winter more tired than before. “The council is locked into their decision to have you on the list. Believe me, I tried to get you removed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. The crimes you’re accused of are nowhere near potent enough to warrant that kind of position on the wanted list. I tried to argue with the general about it, but his hands are tied. The council insists on seeing the military prove their competency, and as we’ve failed to apprehend anyone in the top four positions, you and your crew make excellent scapegoats.” The words were cold, spoken with the practiced efficiency of a well written report. “But it still doesn’t explain how you got put on the list in the first place. There are plenty of other, more well known criminals that would have been a better fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss narrowed her eyes for a moment, studying her sister. Her shoulders were starting to sag and her eyelids were drifting closed, but every time she looked about to fall asleep she shook her head lightly and pushed through. “Did the council’s personal bank accounts coincidentally get a large boost the same day we were put on the list?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think it’s father too?” Winter asked quietly and for a moment Weiss was reminded of when they were children, sneaking into each other’s rooms to talk in secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes the most sense,” Weiss replied, the emotional dampeners doing a fine job keeping her rage in check today, “He’s wanted to bring me back to the fold for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why get Whitley involved? Why send out the Praetorians and leave himself exposed?” Winter asked, her eyes darting around her desk as though it might hold the answer. Had she not been so ragged Weiss knew that she would have the answers immediately, but at the moment Winter looked spent, so Weiss took the initiative to fill her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants Atlas to wear me down, capture me and keep me in one place where he can come collect. Whitley and the Praetorians are an away team, a roving threat to keep me on my toes, but the real danger is what will happen if Atlas manages to imprison me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atlas won’t give you up that easily. Father might have a lot of pull, but even he can’t overrule the general when it comes to prisoners.” Winter said slowly, but Weiss could see the doubt in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t have to. He’ll bail me out and take me back to Schnee Manor under the guise of being a good father. Even if it wouldn’t normally be allowed, he’ll bribe the council again. The general won’t be able to do a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter was silent for a long moment, then looked up to meet Weiss’ eyes. “Then what happens? What is he going to do if he catches you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not think about it,” Weiss admitted, slumping into her chair as much as her spine would allow. Winter studied her for a long moment, then said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know if you bring in your companions, the general might be willing to take you off the list. You could get a nice profit out of it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing that,” Weiss snapped and Winter held up a hand in a peacemaking gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s the only solution I can come up with that lets me both be a good soldier and good sister.” Weiss wished she could read Winter’s thoughts, so that she might better understand which of those was more important in her mind. Weiss wanted to believe that Winter was trying to be an older sister first and a soldier second, but the rational part of her mind, the part that had forged her from frightened heiress into ruthless bounty hunter, doubted Winter’s every word. “If it gets out that you worked with a criminal to get removed from the list, you’ll be right back on. It’s not worth the risk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have a choice, Winter. The only other option is killing the leader of the White Fang, and the odds of that happening are long at best,” Weiss said and Winter leaned forward heavily onto her hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dangerous could he really be? What evidence is there that he could take you down?” Winter muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I answer chronologically, or alphabetically?” Weiss asked. That made Winter pause in thought and meet Weiss’ eye again. The calm veneer on Weiss’ face faded just enough to let her sister see how terrified she was and Winter gasped lightly before leaning back and clearing her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter yawned heavily, covering her mouth with one hand, then cursed as the yawn faded. Weiss frowned and asked, “What’s happening in Atlas? You’ve been worked hard before, but this is new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter sighed and looked around her room again, as though the first look around might have missed some spy in the dark corners. “I shouldn’t tell you this,” she said slowly, “but this line is secure, and it’s only fair that this be an information exchange.” The way she said it sounded almost like a business deal, and it rubbed Weiss the wrong way. “Atlas is planning to expand our borders, taking abandoned systems and tombworlds, places nobody wants to begin with. On top of that, there’s been increased sightings of White Fang in the system. The general’s been working us ragged to both prepare for the expansion and to defend the system. On the bright side, it should allow you to slip into Mantle undetected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something big, Ilia had said. Weiss narrowed her eyes and then shook her head in disbelief. That couldn’t be it, attacking Atlas outright was suicide. Even Adam Taurus wasn’t that crazy. “That’s good to hear, at least. Do the other kingdoms know about this expansion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With luck, no,” Winter admitted, her gaze steely and determined, cutting through the exhaustion like a scythe, “If they wanted the systems, they would have claimed them already.” That didn’t sound like Winter, not the sister that Weiss knew. That was the loyal Atlesian speaking, General Ironwood’s favorite tin soldier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Weiss muttered, her hands tightening around the armrests of her chair. “Well, we have a lot of preparations to make, and you need sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Roll call is in two hours, it wouldn’t be worth it,” Winter said and suddenly the mask of duty was wiped away revealing the exhausted woman behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter, get some rest. I will break into Atlas and make you do it, if I have to,” Weiss teased lightly and Winter smirked behind one hand. The smile faded as quickly as it had come, as a look of realization passed over Winter’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t come to Atlas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was joking, I didn’t actua-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Polendina Program worked,” Winter said, and Weiss’ jaw dropped open. “Pietro Polendina pulled it off. The data he used was remarkable, I don’t even understand most of it. He’s refusing to reveal his sources, but at this point the fact that we have a fully autonomous, sentient robotic defender is all the general is interested in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s her name?” Weiss asked softly, although she already knew. Pietro Polendina was one of the most brilliant minds in Atlas, a robotics engineer with a heart of gold. It was he who had been able to let Weiss sleep again, and who provided her with replacement limbs. It had all been in exchange for letting him study the robotics that kept her alive, though Weiss had never really believed anything would come of it. She should’ve realized he was close to succeeding in his task of creating a fully sapient synthetic person when he gave the chassis a name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny is what Pietro’s taken to calling her,” Winter said and there was a flash of fondness as she said the name, “She’s interesting, like a child. I’ve been assigned to teach her about military discipline, and act as her guardian. Not that she needs it, she has enough firepower built into her body to bring down a battleship.” The thought of that unnerved Weiss. Atlesian military ships were famously tough, the idea of one person being strong enough to destroy one made Weiss shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be careful. She hasn’t been deployed to Mantle yet, has she?” The moment she said that, Weiss knew she was revealing too much. Winter’s eyes narrowed and she leaned forward a hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she hasn’t. How did you know about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss let the emotional dampeners force her face to a carefully neutral expression. “Lucky guess. Atlas itself already has strong enough defenses, it only makes sense that the general would want to expand the security measures of the system.” That seemed to placate Winter, and she frowned as she leaned back into her chair. In truth, Weiss had heard Pietro Polendina rage against putting weapons on his creation, his child. He had relented after Weiss had told him how dangerous the sector could be, but still grumbled when General Ironwood had explained that the Polendina Project would be used specifically on Mantle. The planet was a mess, and Ironwood wanted total control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been strange to Weiss to see Pietro so excited, so proud of his work. He didn’t want to create a robotic person for the sake of controlling them, he wanted to create someone with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The distinction between him and Jacques Schnee had been so great that Weiss had struggled to reconcile the two for years. Still, there was a reason she trusted Pietro and his dislike of Ironwood had been only more proof that that trust was warranted. If she wasn’t a wanted criminal, it might be nice to meet Penny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Winter grunted, then stifled another yawn. “I suppose so. Regardless, I just wanted you to be aware.” The sister’s locked eyes and Weiss could see how deadly serious Winter was. “I know how good you are in the field. Penny is better. She’s only been active for two months, and is certified combat ready on all scales. If you step foot on Atlas, system security will be the last thing you have to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded slowly, taking this in. She would review the conversation later, play it back when she had a quiet moment to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. Information was the lifeblood of the underworld, and Weiss prided herself on being well informed. Right now though, Blake was probably getting up. That meant the crew was going to be on the move soon. “I appreciate the warning. I’ll let you know how thing’s go with Robyn Hill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep. You need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter sighed softly, but a small smile played on the corners of her lips, “I thought I was supposed to be the responsible sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not on your life,” Weiss teased her sister lightly, which made her smile grow just a hair. It was enough of a reaction to make Weiss’ heart soar. For anyone else Winter would be smiling with grim satisfaction, but to Weiss she was happier than she had been in weeks. Winter nodded curtly and shut off the connection. With luck, she would actually get some sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss, on the other hand, double checked that all her gear was in order before contacting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Time was of the essence, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think we’d be back here so soon,” Yang grumbled as the crew wandered the substrata of Mantle. The planet was as desolate and dirty as ever, an apocalypse given physical form. Ruby grunted in agreement, one hand never far from her rifle. Blake was double checking every alley they passed, spying up into every window for devious eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only one of them who looked even remotely at ease was Weiss. She rested one hand on her pistol, and set off towards their destination, the headquarters of the Howling Huntresses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s instincts were right, there certainly were people keeping an eye on the four of them as they walked. Still, these weren’t anyone loyal to system security who might try to turn them in. Weiss would have been surprised if any of them even knew that there was a wanted list. That didn’t mean there weren’t White Fang spies hiding in the shadows. The Huntresses controlled the substrata, but that didn’t mean their hold was complete. The poor conditions and horrible treatment by Atlas made Mantle a hotbed for recruitment for every gang, the White Fang especially. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stick close,” Weiss said, picking up her pace, “We don’t want to be in the open any more than we have to.” The rest of the crew followed as closely as they could, while Weiss led them through the winding streets down a path she had memorized years ago. It had been a long time since she had been anywhere near the Howling Huntresses, part of the deal she had made with Robyn Hill. Insofar as Robyn didn’t do anything that actively harmed the people of Mantle, Weiss would leave her alone until there were no other bounties left to collect. In a sector with as big a criminal underworld as Remnant, Weiss would never have returned to collect on Robyn, but these were extraordinary circumstances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The headquarters of the Howling Huntresses was a warehouse, at least that was what it looked like from the outside. In a field of other identical warehouses, it was hidden in plain sight. Not that it really mattered, system security rarely pushed this deep into the substrata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss looked around to double check that they hadn’t been followed and was satisfied to see that Blake and Yang were already a step ahead of her, scanning the corners of the surrounding buildings for any sign of movement. Weiss reached up and rapped lightly on the door to the warehouse. A slot slid open and a pair of beige eyes glared out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Joanna,” Weiss said politely, “We have a meeting with Robyn.” The woman on the other side of the door grunted in acknowledgment, and the door slid open, just wide enough to let the crew walk in one at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entryway to the hideout was a small room with one door leading out of it. Joanna Greenleaf, the giant of a woman who had greeted them at the door, was standing to the side with her arms folded across her chest. Five more Huntresses were in the room, guns leveled at the approaching crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weapons. Now,” Joanna ordered. The crew hesitated, and Joanna narrowed her eyes dangerously, until Weiss handed her pistol to the woman. Yang huffed softly, but followed suit along with the others. With the weapons stored in a small locker, Joanna pushed her way to the single door and jerked her head, ushering the crew to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They filed in behind her and into a thin, unremarkable hallway. On the far end it turned sharply, a natural stopping point if the hideout was being invaded. Weiss had to commend Robyn for her design, if anyone wanted to take over the hideout they would be forced to wade through a choke point right from the start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joanna led the crew through the hall in complete silence, though every so often she would shoot a glare over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly someone’s happy we’re here,” Yang muttered and Ruby snickered softly, only to be cut off when Joanna snarled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. You don’t get to speak yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss could feel the cold air of distrust growing behind the crew and Joanna, with no small amount coming from Blake. She turned and shrugged apologetically. This was just how the Huntresses did business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the hallway ended after several winding turns at a doorway. Joanna grabbed the handle, then turned to face the crew and growled, “Hands where we can see them. Don’t make any sudden moves. You don’t get to talk until Robyn says so. You try anything, and I’ll break your fucking necks.” Yang bristled at that and Ruby took a small step forward, but Blake put a hand on both of their shoulders. They looked at her, and she shook her head subtly. It didn’t go unnoticed. “At least one of you has some brains,” Joanna grumbled, then swung the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robyn Hill’s throne room was gigantic, making good use of the structure where she made her home. The room was full of tables and chairs, a proper banquet hall with a chandelier made of sheet metal. There were racks of weapons along the walls, and above that the hulls of starships the Huntresses had brought down over the years. Most of these had the symbol of Atlas on them, but a good number were from Vale, Vacuo, or Mistral. A handful were White Fang, a few from Branwen, and above the throne was mounted the nose of a ship with the symbol of Cinder Fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The throne was smaller than Weiss had expected, not much more than a normal chair with a few extra spikes. It was flanked by four other chairs, each one with a splash of paint to denote who they belonged to. One had a splash of off white, another with blue, a third with Joanna’s dark green, and the fourth with a splash of silver. Weiss knew who that chair was meant for, and she knew that her sister would rather die than work with Robyn Hill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the center of it all was the woman herself, the leader of the Howling Huntresses, Robyn Hill. She had one leg folded across the other and was currently busying herself by eating a bunch of grapes while fanning herself with the other hand. A picture of opulence, as much as Weiss thought Robyn was willing to bear putting herself above her compatriots. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and while she appeared distracted, her violet eyes were locked with the crew as they approached. They were allowed to approach within thirty feet before Joanna stopped them with a growl. Weiss wondered if they should have bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning princess,” Robyn said, her calm, level voice cutting the air with such remarkable ease it was like she was born to lead, “How’s your sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss glanced at Joanna and the giantess nodded curtly. “She’s fine, thank you,” Weiss said and Robyn scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s funny. My spies say otherwise. They’re saying the whole military is in a tizzy right now.” Weiss narrowed her eyes, one foot sliding back behind the other, ready to defend herself. “But, we’re not here to talk about her. I’m sure we can get back to that.” The sheer confidence with which Robyn spoke made Weiss uncomfortable, like Robyn knew something that she didn’t. “We’re here to talk about what I can do for you, and vice versa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. We’re looking to get off the wanted list, and quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robyn was silent for a long moment, pursing her lips. “Small problem with that,” she said finally and Weiss let out an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not tell me that we came into the Solitas system, right under Atlas’ nose, for nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for nothing, princess, give me a little credit,” Robyn said, coming to her feet and approaching the crew, “I might not be able to get you off the list, but I have a lead on someone who can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ expression shifted into a soft glare, enough to make her feelings known without making Joanna think she was about to attack. “We’re not working with Branwen,” Weiss hissed and she heard Yang let out a small sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not Branwen. I’ve read your files, I know how...complicated that must be.” Robyn’s gaze flicked to Yang, then back to Weiss, “Cinder Fall put out a general call in the underworld. She’s looking to make a big score, and needs someone good enough to pull it off. I don’t know if you qualify as good enough, but you’re certainly desperate enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you help us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robyn shrugged and popped another grape into her mouth. “You might not have realized, but Atlas and I aren’t exactly on the best of terms. If you’d come to me a week ago, I might have been able to make something work, but now it’s out of the question.” Weiss raised one eyebrow, prompting Robyn to continue, “We made a big score against Atlas earlier in the week, six freighters worth of Dust. They’re pissed, and we’re sitting nicely. My contacts on the council won’t be willing to make a deal for another month or so, but it’s good you’re here tonight. We’re having a celebration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why would we stay to celebrate with you?” Weiss asked, hand drifting to a pistol that wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I asked you nicely. Besides, this will be the safest evening you’re going to have in a while, especially if you go work for Cinder,” Robyn said. She stared down at Weiss with such confidence, such surety that they were going to accept, that it made Weiss want to grind her teeth together in frustration. “You can talk it over with your crew. Joanna, with me. We have plans to make.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Robyn and Joanna walked away, beyond the throne to the rest of the headquarters. Yang let out a long breath and grabbed a chair, slumping down into it with a heavy thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” she said and Weiss nodded in agreement. Blake leaned heavily on a table and shook her head in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t work with Cinder. That’s suicide.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robyn was right,” Ruby said quietly, looking down at the ground as she spoke, “We are desperate. I think we should do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, you can’t be serious,” Yang started but Ruby cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have a choice, Yang. We’ve already put Blake’s parents and everyone we know on Patch in the firing line. We need to get out from under this, and fast. Robyn can’t help us, and I don’t think we want to risk a fight with Adam.” Ruby glanced up at Blake, who nodded slowly in agreement, “We just have to do one big job for Cinder, and she gets us free from Atlas. We never have to even look at her territory again after that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang opened her mouth to respond, then closed it slowly. Ruby was right, and they all knew it. Hiding hadn’t gone well, through a combination of their own mistakes and the plans of their enemies. Besides, Weiss thought, the more noise they made across the sector, the closer Whitley was getting. She didn’t want to put the rest of the crew through the horrorshow that escaping the Praetorians would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like it, but it’s our only option right now. After we do this, we can figure out how to get free of the White Fang. It’s just one job,” Weiss said, trying to put as much confidence into her voice as she could. Blake shook her head ruefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One job is all it takes for things to go sideways, especially for someone like Cinder. Not to mention what happens if we fail.” That made everyone grimace as one. The idea of a third group coming after them was even more frightening than the thought of working for Cinder Fall. They had barely kept their heads above water as it was, any more and that would be the end of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sighed and folded her arms across her chest. “That’s the fuckin’ truth. We can’t risk it. I mean, who knows what she’ll have us do. I don’t really want to have somethin’ worse on my record than what’s already there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s either her or Raven,” Ruby muttered, “We can’t keep hiding. The White Fang are catching up and Atlas won’t be far behind. The next time they find us, I don't think that all of us are getting away clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long moment of silence as the gravity of the situation fell upon them anew. For all their skill, all their contacts, and all their luck, Ruby was right again. They couldn’t escape forever, and hiding wouldn’t work in the long term. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we even sure she can get us off the list?” Blake asked and Weiss nodded, with the information already at the fore of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course she can. The council is terrified of her, they’ll do whatever she says.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cinder Fall has personally assassinated five council members in the past three years. She has the top spot on the wanted list, but that hasn’t done anything to dissuade her,” Weiss said, rattling off the information like she was reading it out of a textbook, “Even with all of the might of the Iron Guard on high alert, she manages to slip in and out like a wraith. Everyone on the council is afraid they’ll be next. If anyone can get us off the list for certain, it would be Cinder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room fell silent again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Yang muttered. “I don’t like it. I really don’t, but if this is what we have to do then it’s what we have to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake was the first to speak after another long silence. “Well, do we at least want to stay for Robyn’s celebration?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably gonna be the last of these we get for a while,” Yang replied, absentmindedly drumming her fingers on the table, “We might as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the crew nodded assent and they settled in to wait. Weiss hoped that the celebration would get their minds off their almost inevitable doom at the hands of Cinder Fall, but knew that she would never be able to ignore what they were about to do. At the very least, Winter didn’t need to know the gory details. Weiss didn’t like lying to her sister, but she was loath to think about what Winter would say if she knew they were working with Cinder. As long as they got off the wanted list, that was what mattered most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A celebration with the Howling Huntresses was more like a zoo than a party. The throne room was packed full of people, all of them dressed in the green and brown coats that the Huntresses were known for. Robyn and her top three lieutenants, Joanna, May, and Fiona, were presiding over the celebration from their places of honor. It was a raucous crowd, filling every seat and every corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them were absolutely wasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drinking had started as soon as the doors had opened and Huntresses began pouring in. Robyn had raised a toast as soon as she had a beer in her hands and the crowd had roared in approval before chugging their beers and smashing the bottles on the ground. The process had continued religiously every half hour until every Huntress who was free that night was in the throne room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was good that the crew had a small table set aside, next to the throne itself, because at this point it was a standing room only kind of occasion. There were quite a few empty bottles on the ground by them as well. Weiss had started to drink along with Huntresses without even a second thought. The mechanics in her body made it impossible for her to get drunk, and so she had shrugged and kept up with the toasts. It was only polite. She hadn’t anticipated Blake and Yang following suit and now the two of them were eight beers in apiece, rosy cheeked and giggling. They were leaning heavily on one another, nuzzling their heads together whenever they thought no one was looking. Weiss saw them, every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was trying her best to enjoy the festivities and had struck up a lively conversation with Fiona Thyme about stealing ships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing about a lot of older ships though,” Ruby was saying, “They all run on a Dynasty OS, so you can access the main computer from the hatch controls if you have the right tools.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you bother though?” Fiona asked, her eyes still bright and intelligent despite how much she had to drink that evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can check the crew manifest, the cargo log, all that. Yang and I use it to scan the internals, see if there’s anything worth selling. Course, at this point most of those ships aren’t worth much anyway and don’t bother logging that stuff, so we have to comb the ship manually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiona nodded knowingly and began to tell a story about the last time she had been in charge of stealing a pair of cargo ships. Not the score they were celebrating tonight, Weiss noted, apparently that had been May Marigold’s brainchild. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said Huntress was currently cackling with one arm thrown over Joanna Greenleaf, her cheeks rosy and flushed. The giantess leaned over and whispered something in her ear, then May gasped and the two began to kiss furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a very strange place indeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night went on for another hour, on the dot, with Blake and Yang slowly collapsing into one another. Yang gestured at Joanna and May at one point and mumbled something to Blake, who had laughed and nuzzled her head into the crook of Yang’s neck. Robyn was now interestedly listening to Ruby describe, in detail, the inner workings of an experimental Valean laser gatling. To hear her tell it, the new weapon was the most interesting thing in the world and she had both Robyn and Fiona’s rapt attention. Ruby, Weiss had noted, was particularly adept with weapons. She had been able to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> cannons up and running within seconds of looking at the controls, showing the same instinctual ease that Yang had with repairs. The two made for a dream team when it came to taking care of a ship. With Blake’s excellent piloting skills under their belt as well, it was like a crew assembled out of a fantasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss, though she didn’t much like being relegated in this way, was content to be the muscle. Her reputation got them places, and her pistol got them everywhere else. The thought of how well the crew worked together did bring a smile to Weiss’ face. Maybe, just maybe, they could pull off this job from Cinder Fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rational part of Weiss’ mind didn’t deal with ‘maybe’. Their chances of succeeding were low, and their chances of not being betrayed were even lower. For once, Weiss wished she could at least get a buzz from drinking. It would make putting up with this insane plan easier, at least. She would have to talk to Pietro about it the next time they met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robyn stood up, her legs wobbling and a drunken smile on her face. She thrust her bottle in the air and shouted, “A toast! To good food, and good drink!” The Huntresses roared and then Fiona stood, shoving herself to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the stars abuv our heads!” she cried, the alcohol finally starting to slur her words. The Huntresses roared again and then Joanna was on her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the...to the strength of our backs!” Another roar and then May dragged herself upright and thrust her beer skyward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the trust in our fellows!” her eyes brimmed with tears, though that may have been a trick of the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Huntresses cheered again and Weiss expected them all to drink until suddenly Yang was on her feet, wobbling back and forth as she raised her drink and yelled, “To the toolz un...on our belts!” The Huntresses stomped their feet and bellowed their approval. Robyn smiled at the blonde, and Weiss saw a sudden flash of cognisant thought in her eyes. She was nowhere near as drunk as she appeared, using the celebration as a way to size up the crew. Weiss had to commend her for her planning, something that she hadn’t anticipated doing while they were here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake stood, leaning heavily on Yang to do so. “To the friends in our hearts!” she cried and the Huntresses cheered again. Then Ruby was on her feet, fully sober but caught up in the moment. She snatched Yang’s beer and raised it high, shouting,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the bullets in our guns!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another cheer and more stomping feet, then the room went quiet. Weiss looked around slowly, a creeping feeling of dread spreading from her toes even though she knew there was no feeling to be found. Everyone was looking at her, the Huntresses in their seats, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Fiona, Joanna, May, and Robyn. The latter had her eyes narrowed, studying Weiss’ reaction. So Weiss stood, ever the polite party guest, and raised her beer, shouting the first thing that came to her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the fuel in our ships!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room shook as everyone cheered and then Robyn leapt up on the table, yelling,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May the sun always be at our backs and in our enemy’s eyes! Drink up and pray we’re all dead before someone locks us up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one final resounding roar of approval and the entire room drank deeply. Ruby batted away Yang’s hand as she took a gulp of beer, but the younger sister coughed and Yang snatched it back, and finished the drink in one go. Weiss chuckled softly at the sight, and finished her own drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night passed quickly, ending abruptly when most of the Huntresses began to fall asleep in their seats or passed out on the floor. Weiss led the crew back through the winding streets of Mantle to their waiting ships. She had all their weapons, much to Ruby’s chagrin, but she didn’t trust any of her crewmates with loaded guns right now. It was safer not to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The streets were quiet aside from Yang and Blake’s giggling as they stumbled along, their arms slung around one another. “If…If I knew they was tha’ much fun, I woulda joined the Huntresses,” Yang slurred and Blake laughed out loud at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If yous-if you join them, lemme know,” Blake replied, nearly tripping over her own feet as she walked, “Cause I wanna come wiv you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss turned to see Yang nuzzle her cheek against Blake, a heavy blush spreading across both of their faces. “Okay darlin’, we can join ‘em togever,” Yang said and the two burst out laughing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately they were at the ships sooner rather than later. As Blake and Yang struggled to climb the entry hatch to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ruby let out a sigh and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you handle them?” Weiss asked and Ruby shrugged in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably. Yang’s gonna pass out in a few minutes anyway, I know her. If I need anything, can I come grab you?” Ruby turned to look at Weiss as she said it, and Weiss nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Night, Ruby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two turned and headed aboard their respective ships. Weiss heard a series of thuds and then hysterical laughter from Blake and Yang. She shook her head and climbed the rest of the way into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hopefully her crewmates’ hangovers wouldn’t put a damper on negotiations with Cinder Fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss tried to ignore the shiver that the name sent through her. For as many dangerous bounties as Weiss had taken on in her time, she had never once even thought about going after Cinder Fall. Weiss was an excellent fighter, but Cinder was a force of nature. She had left more people dead and more planets in ruins than most militaries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With luck, this would be the only time in her life that Weiss would ever have to deal with the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most crime bosses owned a building in which to make their home, usually something flashy and ostentatious. A few, like Raven Branwen and Robyn Hill, had entire sections of major cities dedicated to them, their power spreading like a spider’s web from a central location. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinder Fall owned an entire solar system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be entirely fair, of course, she hadn’t carved out the territory herself. That had been the work of the last largest crime boss, who Cinder had promptly killed upon gaining a sizable gang of her own. What had once been a relatively prosperous part of the Remnant sector was now a desolate hive of scum and crime. The red sun burned an unnatural, freakish light as it bathed the worlds that orbited it in a hideous glow. The rays bounced off the blackened and burned moon that hosted Cinder’s throne, and every planet in the system was teeming with vicious criminals and mercenaries, all of them loyal to Cinder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dozen fighters emerged from the void of space and surrounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> the moment they had slammed into the system. An alarm went off inside </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she was scanned and Weiss had to force herself not to arm the cannons. Even something as simple as that was all the justification the Fallen needed to blast a ship out of the void. They didn’t contact her, though Weiss assumed they had reached out to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she had the larger crew complement. Whatever Blake told them worked, and soon the dozen ships were escorting the crew to Cinder’s moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they docked in a large interior docking bay, nearly forty gang members armed to the teeth had appeared as if from nothing. They all dressed in Cinder’s typical black and gold, with splashes of red to denote their rank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open the hatches!” one of them shouted, and Weiss grudgingly obeyed. Four of the gang members approached each ship and stormed up the hatch. Weiss swung around in her chair to greet them, her pistol sitting unattended on the controls and out of reach. They rushed onto her ship in silence, three of them aiming rifles at Weiss. The fourth sauntered up with a small smile, and pulled out a black hood. Weiss rolled her eyes, but allowed them to place the hood upon her head, thrusting her into darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her other sense went into overdrive, catching every sound, every scent from around her. She was marched down the hatch to the floor of the docking bay, and then shoved forward. She stumbled for one step, then regained her footing. From the sound of the shriek and solid thud, Ruby hadn’t been so lucky. She groaned and Weiss heard the scraping of her shoes on the ground as she stood. Then two firm hands were put upon Weiss’ shoulders, a pair of guards if her guess was correct, and the crew was marched forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took four lefts and two rights, then walked half a mile in a straight line. There were plenty of other doors and corridors, the way from the docking bay to Cinder’s throne room was a proper maze, but Weiss categorized and memorized every move they made. Blindfolding her was honestly just an exercise in futility at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually they came to a stop and Weiss could hear crooning, screaming music coming from behind thick doors, made of oak from the way the sound was muffled. Then the blindfold was ripped off her head and she took a look around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was to her left, then Blake and Yang to her right, all of them in front of a pair of huge, ornate doors. They were decorated with golden trimming depicting the rise of Cinder Fall from small time no one to sector wide titan. There was a disturbing amount of emphasis put into the depictions of fallen foes, though Cinder was a known sadist. She had probably designed the decorations herself. Flanking the door were two dozen guards, all of them glaring at the crew out of small visors in their helmets and holding rifles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk forwards a hundred feet then kneel before her,” one of them snapped, “Keep your eyes low, and don’t speak unless you’re addressed.” His voice was hollow with reverence, like a priest who has seen too much evil to keep his faith but has no other path in life. One by one the crew nodded and then the doors creaked open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Weiss had expected Cinder’s throne room to be like, it wasn’t this. It was a huge open room of black marble, red curtains draping down from the rafters, and everything marked with golden depictions of Cinder’s conquest. The decorations of Cinder Fall’s throne room were no more random aesthetic than the choices of any other hunter. From the bowler hat and parasol in a corner, to the painting of a tattooed spider, even the flowing black robes on a mannequin behind the throne, they were all trophies. Cinder’s rise to power hadn’t been without casualties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What really caught Weiss attention were the people. The throne room was packed with them, man and woman, human and Faunus, all of them dressed in flowing black and gold cloth that barely left them better than naked. In some places, they had shed their clothes altogether and were copulating with one another in mindless, unthinking motion. Weiss forced her gaze forward as the guard snarled, “March!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew walked forward and from the rigidity of her friend’s shoulders Weiss could tell that they were keeping their heads on straight as well. It wouldn't do to get distracted, not in the presence of someone so powerful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked a hundred feet, carefully keeping their eyes on the floor in front of them. It was like the histories Weiss had read about kings and queens of old, the ones who believed their forms were divine and shouldn't be beheld by mortal eyes. Weiss had no doubt that Cinder would be as willing to execute them for disobeying this rule as any of those ancient rulers. Once they reached their mark, they knelt and bowed their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long moment as the music echoed in the hall and the people around them shrieked and cried. Then Cinder spoke, her voice piercing through the tumult like a spear. “Weiss Schnee. I was hoping to run into you eventually, but I’d never thought you would be here to serve.” Her voice was sensually sweet, dripping with confidence and pure arrogance in a manner that made Weiss almost want to bow lower. This was a woman who demanded servitude, who expected obedience in the same way one expected gravity to work. It was a natural part of her world, an unshakable pillar of her being that she was a queen and everyone else was an ant. “So,” she continued, “what can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss finally looked up and immediately wished that she hadn’t. Cinder’s throne caught her eye first, a massive chair of pure obsidian, gold, and rubies, mounted on a plinth of a thousand skulls. No doubt Cinder had taken those heads herself. Weiss idly wondered if any of them were from the many gang leaders she had killed to gain her current prominence, though someone as arrogant as Cinder would no doubt have given those a place of honor. “We’ve come to make a deal,” Weiss said slowly, carefully, keeping her voice as level as she could. It took a lot to make her afraid, and Cinder Fall had achieved it in a single moment. “You put out a call for someone looking to pull off a big score. We want in.” She met Cinder’s eyes and physically shrunk back. They were a burning amber, as though a fire blazed behind them, and they were full of pitiless contempt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” Cinder asked and snapped her fingers. Immediately a blindfolded woman appeared from behind the throne with a pitcher of wine and filled a cup that was waiting on the arm of the throne. Weiss glanced at the woman and a shiver of cold rocked her body. Behind the blindfold there were spiraling wires and circuitry, the same kind of horrible science that had been used on her. Weiss wasn’t sure what the mechanical parts were doing to the poor woman, and she decided it was better not to know. Cinder continued, “I suppose you want something of equal value to what I would ask you to find.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but Cinder cut her off with a single raised finger. Weiss snapped her jaw shut at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fortunately for you, I’m feeling very generous today. And it just so happens that what I’m after is equal in value to what I’m sure you’re asking for.” She took a long sip of her wine and then smacked her lips with satisfaction. “This is a fine Mistralian vintage, nearly two hundred years old. It was made under a meteor shower. They say the comets affected the taste.” Cinder took another sip and then placed the wine back on her throne before continuing, “You want to get off Atlas’ wanted list, and you’re hoping I have the power to make that happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded again and Cinder smiled, a terrible, twisted thing that sent a chill up Weiss’ spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I believe we can do business. My assistant will get you the details if you agree to my terms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terms?” Weiss breathed out. Cinder’s expression shifted from cruel happiness to amusement, the same kind you might use to discipline a disobedient pet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just let you accept this offer with no recourse. I’ll need collateral, something to collect on if you fail. Perhaps one of your ships?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss felt Blake go rigid, even more so than before, and Cinder laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, perhaps not. Maybe years of service?” Her gaze drifted lazily to Blake and Yang, lingering just a hair too long on Blake’s ears. “I can always use more dancers. Perhaps a higher position, if you’re a good little pet.” She laughed again and picked up her wine, swirling it like a lady of high society. “I think that’s all you have to offer me, you and your little band. So, which if you are willing to serve me? I promise the reconditioning is only painful for the first few months. After that, I’m not sure they can even feel anymore.” Cinder snapped her fingers again and the blindfolded woman reappeared. She went to fill Cinder’s cup, but Cinder grabbed her by the chin and hurled her to the floor. The woman didn’t even so much as cry out as she hit the marble, the pitcher shattering. All she did was rise to her knees and rip away her own clothes to begin mopping up the spilled wine. “You see? They’re so simple when I finish with them. And loyal, like good pets always are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss could almost hear the emotional dampeners in her head spinning into overdrive as they struggled to contain her horror and rage. The idea of someone treating a living person like this was abhorrent, and Weiss promised herself that once this was all over she would come back to this place. She’d bring Cinder’s head to Atlas on a silver platter. Before she could speak, Ruby cut in, her eyes snapping up to meet Cinder’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it. I won’t serve you, but you can lock me up. If they fail, I’ll be your collateral.” Her breath was short and halting, and beyond that Weiss could hear the sound of Yang grinding her teeth in fury. She begged the blonde not to shout out, not to try and dissuade her sister. It would only make Cinder hike the price of their deal higher. Weiss wouldn’t have been surprised if the little spat would have been entertaining to Cinder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, the silence that followed Ruby’s declaration was filled with a gasp from Cinder. She leaned forward in her chair, an inquisitive smile spreading across her face. “Silver eyes,” she murmured, “Oh yes, I think that’s an excellent idea. As long as no one disagrees?” Weiss heard Blake’s shuddering breaths, the sound of Yang’s gloves squeaking as she clenched her hands into fists, but neither of them said anything. “Wonderful. You three may go. My assistant will be with you shortly.” Cinder waved them away dismissively, and Weiss stood, Blake and Yang soon to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked away, Yang glanced over her shoulder. Ruby must have put on a brave face, it was so like her to do so, but Yang didn’t buy it. Her eyes were red as she stalked back down the throne room and her hands were fists at her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before the doors closed behind them, Weiss heard Cinder say, just loud enough so that there was no way it could be missed, “Come. Let me see your eyes up close.” Then the doors slammed shut behind them and the sound was muffled once again. Weiss glanced over at Yang, who was shaking with rage, her breaths ragged and heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang,” Weiss muttered, “We’ll get it done. Ruby will be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the blindfolds were back on their heads and they were marched back to their ships. They took a different route back through the maze, and Weiss busied herself with a mental image of the labyrinth to keep from thinking about what had just transpired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting for them in the docking bay was a woman with cold red eyes and mint green hair. She had a folder in one hand and studied each of the crew as they approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here is your assignment,” she said curtly, handing the folder to Blake, “Do it quickly. Don’t even think about turning on her, or your friend will be punished in ways you can’t even imagine.” Yang looked like she was about to attack the woman, and she might have done so were it not for the nearly three dozen guns pointed at her. “Now, if you don’t mind, turn around. Looking at your worthless faces disgusts me.” The crew turned around, with no small amount of grumbling from Yang. “Thank you. Now run along.” With that she turned and marched away, leaving the crew to fly out on their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang didn’t speak until they had flown out of the docking bays and were back on the edge of the system. A bell went off in the cockpit, and Weiss opened up a communications channel to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was she thinkin’?” Yang hissed, and Weiss could picture her glowering at the controls and clenching the arm rests of her seat with white knuckles, “We coulda-We shoulda done somethin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done what?” Weiss asked, “We were in Cinder’s throne room, the center of her power. We would’ve fought very bravely, and died very quickly. History is full of brave idiots, I’d rather not be one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not-” Yang roared, then cut herself off with a curse. There was a heavy, shuddering breath as she tried to calm herself down. “Fuck it. You’re right. What’s that pompous fuck want us to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake cleared her throat and there was the sound of ripping paper as she opened the folder. “Let’s see,” she said, “She wants us to find a ship with encrypted data on it. No information on what the data is, she doesn’t want us to see what’s on the file. The file was stolen from somewhere, and Cinder wants it for herself. It says here the ship was last seen underneath…oh no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no? Blake what’s wrong?” Weiss asked, fighting the urge to crane her neck around the viewport to try and spy into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Where’s the ship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven,” Blake said after a long moment, “It’s underneath Haven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so ‘oh no’ about that?” Yang asked slowly and Blake let out a long breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The White Fang has a hideout under there. It’s the biggest one they have outside of the headquarters above Menagerie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss sighed and rubbed her temples, leaning back in her seat. “Gods, of course it is. Where else would the ship be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She must know they’re after us. Does she want us to die or somethin’?” Yang asked. Blake sighed and Weiss heard the sound of shuffling paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She might try to kill us once we have it, but she definitely wants the information.” Her voice was cool and collected, the kind of voice that Weiss knew came from years in the underworld. “There wouldn’t have been an open call if she didn’t want it badly, and we can’t back out now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...how are we goin’ to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the hideout,” Blake said, “I can get us in without being seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to get into the ship’s OS to get the file,” Yang mused, then she cursed horribly, “An’ I busted up my hacking tools stealin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I’m a good mechanic, but I can’t work a miracle like that without the right tools.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can,” Weiss said, glancing down at her right hand, “I can get the information.” She had plenty of tools built into her body over the years, being a bounty hunter meant you had to improvise. Weiss had gotten very good at improvising. “We can’t leave the ships undefended while we’re down there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait how are you goin’ to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me, Yang!” Weiss snapped. The idea of downloading information directly to her brain never sat well, but it was something she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>do. The act itself was instant, like any good data transfer, but the mind shattering pain that came with it was the reason that Weiss didn’t like to do it to begin with. “I can do it. Blake and I will be the away team, you guard the ships.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long moment of silence on the other end, then Yang grumbled, “Fine. I don’t like it, but fine. We’ll do it that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like it either. Blake, you have the coordinates set?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go when you are,” Blake said, her voice trembling just a hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Let’s get this done quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> shot forwards and towards the Anima system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss Shcnee, the best bounty hunter in Remnant, grit her teeth and prepared.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to party with the Huntresses someday. Sounds like a fun time.<br/>Also we're halfway through the fic! I can't even believe it!<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Haven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On their mission from Cinder, the crew travels to Haven to steal information from the White Fang. Blake and Yang share an important moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for this chapter for more graphic descriptions of violence, near the end of the chapter. Be careful everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This morning had been so nice. Blake had woken up slowly, gently, her hangover from the celebration with the Huntresses not nearly as bad as she had expected, though perhaps that was more to do with who she was sharing the bed with. Yang was still asleep, her mouth hanging open as she snored, rumbling the bed. Blake was laying across her, resting her head on Yang’s chest, enjoying the rising and falling of her breath. She was so warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake had wanted to stay there forever, just drift in her half awake state with Yang for the rest of eternity. She was content, in that special way where if everything suddenly came to a stop and this was all there was left for you to enjoy, that would’ve been alright. She just felt so happy with Yang. It was like she had never been happy before but now she finally was, now she could finally smile. She never wanted to go back to sleeping in separate beds, that was certain. Yang’s presence let Blake sleep so deeply that she always woke up feeling rested and ready for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been about to go back to sleep when the communications whistle had gone off in the cockpit. With a groan she had pushed herself off of Yang, immediately wishing that she hadn’t. The blonde had snorted softly in her sleep as Blake moved, one arm lazily wrapping around Blake’s waist. Then the whistle went off again. So, Blake had gently removed Yang’s arm and climbed out of bed, landing lightly on the floor. Within a moment she had gotten dressed and holstered her weapons, and made her way to the cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there had been a rush of bravery, or sheer undeniable love, and she had walked back to the bed. Yang had pushed the covers off herself in her sleep, laying flat on her back. With a small smile, Blake had placed the blankets back over her gently, tucking her in for at least a little while longer. Yang didn’t need to be awake yet, discussing the flight to Cinder’s territory was something that Blake could handle on her own. But she hadn’t wanted to leave just yet, even as the whistle went off insistently. So she leaned forwards and planted a small kiss on Yang’s cheek instead, just to draw out their time together a bit longer. Yang smiled in her sleep and mumbled Blake’s name before she drifted back to her dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last loving smile, Blake had turned and made her way to the cockpit. Weiss had been up in arms about her not getting on the coms sooner, a fury that Blake promptly ignored. She had been so warm and content she was almost angry at Weiss for waking her, but she knew that was foolish. Their next step was important, and if they pulled it off then she and Yang would have any number of sleepy mornings together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aftermath of their meeting with Cinder was a much more somber affair than that morning had been. Yang was sitting with her head in her hands, muttering curses to herself as Blake made the skip to the Anima system. Blake wanted to say something, anything that might help alleviate Yang’s fears, but she knew that there were no words. The only thing that would make Yang feel better was seeing Ruby back on the ship, unharmed. The reputation of their employer didn’t give Blake much hope for that last part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Anima system was beautiful, in its own way. A gorgeous swirling blue sun bathed the system in a piercing light, punching through shadows like paper. There were plenty of smaller planets around, of course, Kuroyuri and Argus being the two most populated, but the jewel of the system was Mistral. A lush, breathing forest world of vaulted cliffs and beautiful waterfalls, the planet was home to the center of art and music in the Remnant sector. The people who lived on the planet’s surface were cultured, high brow kind of people, who loved nothing more than a quiet dinner and perhaps an opera on the weekends. The people who lived underneath the surface were a different matter entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Mantle had a criminal underworld wedged next to mining compounds and ore shafts, the entire substrata of Mistral was dedicated to crime. A thousand petty gangs fought and died in the streets every day, a constant shifting power struggle that saw more dead in a week than most wars did in a month. The only gang with a secure position was the White Fang, who had carved out their territory years ago. Blake remembered the first push into the Mistral underground, she had been on the front lines with Ilia and Adam, and could only watch in horror as the brutality of the conflict enveloped the world around her. It was then that she realized she was cut out for life with the Fang, not really. They were supposed to be protesters, fighting for Faunus rights. This was madness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had requested a transfer from the front lines to a pilot that first night. Adam had called her a coward, his sword still dripping blood onto the floor of their makeshift shelter. That was the first time that he had hurt her, screaming that she was a coward over and over. The next morning she had told Ilia that the bruises were from the fighting. Her transfer had gone through, a small mercy from then leader Sienna Khan out of respect for her parents. The fighting had only gotten worse, and even in the air Blake couldn’t escape the merciless savagery of war. The gangs of Mistral had put up a good fight, better than the White Fang had expected. They lay traps and ambushes, wiping out entire squads in moments. So Sienna had answered brutality with brutality, an eye for an eye with no regard for the cost. That was where Adam had risen to prominence, he and Ilia carving a swath of carnage throughout the underworld. He had almost single handedly forged their territory from nothing and Sienna had rewarded him with a position of authority. His first act had been to bring Blake back under his direct command. He needed a good pilot, he had said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake had wished she would never have to return to Mistral, but now they had no choice. Now they were heading back to the underworld she had left in tatters, and to the center of the White Fang’s power here as well. What a fitting way for things to go, she thought sourly, cyclical like those stories of fate and destiny. Blake had never bought any of that, the randomness of combat ripping away and sense that things were predetermined at all. Still, it seemed like a rotten coincidence to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the ships slammed into the system alarms started going off immediately, the klaxon roaring in the hallway and the ship automatically loading the turret and linking its controls to Yang’s portion of the cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easy to see why </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> was freaking out. In the distance there were flashes of light as bullets and lazers lanced into the void of space, nearly a hundred ships swirling around in combat. The stars shifted and warped as the red eyed Grimm swooped through the ether, plunging through ships and tearing hulls apart without so much as an effort. The void monsters sliced clean through ships and sent their passengers spilling out into the choking vacuum, a dozen nightmares slaughtering hundreds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s breath caught in her throat and Yang’s grip on the controls tightened, then the part of Blake’s mind that had been forged in the underworld leapt into action. She began powering down everything that would give their ship away, leaving just enough power to move </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol </span>
  </em>
  <span>through the void and to their destination. Yang joined her, and soon the klaxon was silenced and the lights were dimmed. With a glance out the viewport, Blake could see that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> had gone dark as well, inching forward in space. There was no time to contact Weiss, even that small of a conversation to tell her to keep moving towards Mistral might attract the attention of the Grimm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> drifted towards Mistral, slowly leaving the combat behind them. As the fight went poorly, more Grimm appeared, drawn to the terror of Mistral’s system security. Another hundred ships poured into the fight, firing on the Grimm from range while their poor compatriots were left as bait. Blake hoped the system security would win the fight, eventually. A Grimm attack on Mistral was the last thing that they needed to gum up the works right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later the ships finally approached Mistral. Blake and Yang flew around the cockpit, powering the ship back up and Weiss was doing the same. Now that they were clear of the Grimm, they had to slip into the substrata undetected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss,” Blake said into the coms, “on our tail. It’s not a hard flight, but it's easy to get lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copy that, Blake. Lead the way,” Weiss replied. Blake was certain that she would be taking notes about their route in order to more easily access any bounties that might be hiding on Mistral in the future. A small price to pay for their freedom from Atlas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang copied Blake’s movements as she guided </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> lower in the atmosphere, staying in the thick rain clouds that always drifted around Mistral. Through the mist and fog, Blake spotted what she was after: a circle of orange lights on the surface of the planet. “Hang on!” she shouted, then pushed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> into a dive towards the lights. As she screamed out of the clouds and into the open, the city-planet of Mistral revealed itself in all its faux opulence. The planet was a testament to the arts and no city more so than Haven. The cityscape was full of huge vaulting skyscrapers with miniature forest growing from the side, gigantic opera houses and theaters floating above the streets, and a thousand thousand flashing neon signs that advertised other delights. That wasn’t what they were here for today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The circle of lights surrounded an enormous tube that sunk directly into the planet’s surface, a dull red glow at the end. Pipes from all the buildings around it deposited their contents into their larger cousin. Yang narrowed her eyes as she saw pipe, then shook her head in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they dumpin’ trash into the core?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded ruefully, already mentally preparing for the smell that would soon be permeating through </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It would take weeks to wash that stench off properly. “They sure are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard of,” Yang grumbled, keeping pace with Blake’s flying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The people here are bougie, Yang, not smart,” Blake said ruefully. The ships dove into the pipe and Blake began counting other pipes on the side, which pumped more garbage into the core. She knew which one she wanted, she had made this flight a hundred times before. “...forty five, forty six, forty seven,” she muttered to herself, “Forty eight...Pull up hard, now!” She and Yang yanked back on the controls as hard as they could, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> screeching in protest as she came to halt in the air, level with the forty ninth pipe. “It’s alright, baby,” Blake cooed, patting the controls lightly, “You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked up just in time to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> scream passed them, then there was a roar of engines and she drifted back up and level with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The ships were so close that Blake could see Weiss glaring at her out of the viewport. She shrugged apologetically, then turned as Yang spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Blake flushed with embarrassment and nodded quickly, earning a tender smile from Yang. “A woman after my own heart,” Yang whispered and Blake had to force herself to return to the controls or she thought she might have collapsed from the panicky joy that shot through her breast. Yang snorted with a soft laugh and returned to her own controls and soon the ships were back underway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interior of the forty ninth pipe was just barely large enough for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> and despite Yang and Blake’s best efforts she bumped up against the side of the pipe with a screech of metal on metal as they flew. The pipe split off at sections and Blake led the ships up an offshoot, then another, and then a dozen more, the path laid out before her as clearly as though she had been here yesterday. Muscle memory was a hell of a drug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Blake led the ships into a room large enough for both ships. The walls were lined with mops and chemicals, and there was a pair of ladders leading up to a door that led to the rest of the White Fang hideout. “What is this place?” Yang murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janitorial room,” Blake answered, setting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> down with a soft thud, “It was just easier to bring their supplies directly. As this is a…” she trailed off and checked the date, “a monday, nobody should come in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Yang asked, setting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> engines on standby so they could make a quick getaway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure. I don’t think anyone cares enough to change the cleaning schedule,” Blake muttered then stood with a stretch. She glanced down at Yang, who took a long, shuddering breath. Blake reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, and all the red tinge that had been in Yang’s eyes since their meeting with Cinder faded away, “Hey. Are you going to be okay on the ships alone? I can stay if you want, I’m sure Weiss can handle this on her own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang rested her head on Blake’s hand and sighed softly. “I’ll be fine. I’d feel worse if only one of us was out there alone, anyway.” Another one of us, she had meant. Blake could hear the undertones like a scream. Yang was putting on a brave face as best she could, but her shoulders were still tense and her grip on the pilot’s chair tight as a vice. As much as was riding on this job for Blake and Weiss, there was infinitely more at stake for Yang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Blake said softly, then squeezed Yang’s shoulder reassuringly. The blonde grunted at that and nuzzled her cheek against Blake’s hand. Her shoulders loosened just a hair, and Blake let out a sigh of relief. She turned to leave, only making it as far as the door before she stopped dead. “Yang,” she said, turning back to her partner, “I want you to have this.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out the glittering purple cloth she had gotten from her father, letting it fall open as she walked back to Yang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Yang asked, but didn’t reach out to stop Blake as she tied the cloth around Yang’s upper arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I just…” Now that the time came for an explanation, Blake found that she didn’t have one. It just felt like the right thing to do, really. It was supposed to liink her to Menagerie. Maybe it could link Yang to her. The thoughts swirled in her head, and she couldn’t find the right words, the poetic meaning that she wanted to impart. There would be time for that later, she reminded herself. “It’s mine,” Blake managed after a moment, “and if you have it, then I have to come back and get it, right? So it’s...it’s a promise, I guess. A promise that I’m coming back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake met Yang’s eyes and saw that they were brimming with tears, an expression of wonder on her face like she was seeing the single most beautiful thing in the universe. “G-gods alive, Blake,” Yang whispered, and Blake collapsed into her with a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held each other tight and Blake could feel Yang fighting back tears. “I’m coming back,” Blake whispered into Yang’s ear, holding the back of her head with one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Yang said softly and buried her head into Blake's shoulder. They might have stayed like that for hours had something not bounced off the viewport, startling them both. Blake leapt to her feet and looked out, one hand on her pistol, only to see Weiss standing in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> and gesturing for her to hurry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake leaned down and kissed Yang’s cheek, making the other woman gasp in surprise. With that, Blake headed for the door, only looking over her shoulder one last time to repeat, “I’m coming back. I promised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled gently through the tears still streaming down her face and whispered, “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Blake headed out of the cockpit and down the hatch. Weiss was waiting with her hand on her hip, looking over the rim of her proverbial glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long?” she asked and Blake shrugged, hiding her shaky breaths behind a mask of professional calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just chatting with Yang. Let’s get going.” That seemed to placate Weiss and she led the way up the ladders and into the hideout proper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place was as dark and dingy as Blake remembered it being all those years ago. Crude blue lights flickered as they walked, slipping between the shadows and down the long metal corridors that connected the various rooms of the hideout. The place was covered in dirt and dust, cobwebs hanging in every corner and over every doorway. Every room they passed showed signs of being lived in, chairs with jackets slung over them, empty dishes on tables, weapons left leaning on bedposts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that the hideout was still in operation didn’t disturb Blake at all. This was a position of power, it only made sense that there would be someone here to hold it down. What distrubed Blake most was the fact that the entire place was empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how many rooms they passed or how many hallways they ran down, there were no White Fang walking around. There was no other sound aside from their quiet footsteps, moving as fast as they dared without making too much noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake wanted to ask Weiss what she thought, but that would have been too loud. Even without evidence of anyone in the base so far, someone could always be just up ahead. Besides, the grim set of Weiss’ lips was answer enough. She didn’t like this any more than Blake did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were probably all just out defending against some upstart gang. Yeah, Blake tried to convince herself, that had to be it. She knew better than to hold onto that kind of thin hope, something was wrong. So Blake picked up her pace, racing down the halls with Weiss not far behind. The sooner they had the information they wanted, the sooner they could get out of Mistral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Blake led them to a proper docking bay, full of the kind of junker ships that the White Fang loved to use. They were all ancient, nearly derelicts, falling apart as they sat in their bays and all of them emblazoned with the symbol of the White Fang. Blake took a sharp intake of breath as she saw them, then let it out just as quickly. They had to keep moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the serial number on the ship?” Weiss hissed as they darted from ship to ship. Blake had taken the time to memorize the details Cinder had given them, and hissed back,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“82039. It’s a Commodore class fighter, if that means anything to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded quickly and scanned the room, her head on a swivel as she absorbed the information around her. After a moment, she jerked her head to the far right corner and said, “That way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake followed her between the ships, diving across open spaces and darting between shadows. The White Fang didn’t keep cameras in their docking bays, so confident were they in the loyalty of their members. If they had, they might have seen a flash of silvery white hair or a strange warping effect around the pulsating purple of Blake’s suit as the suit devoured the light around it. Eventually, they made it to the far corner and there, set aside from the rest, was the ship they needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship in question was a small single person fighter, sleek and conical and painted a midnight black. Blake recognized it as a scouting ship, custom built to slip in and out of systems with as little fuss as possible. Whoever owned this ship was a spy for the White Fang, and a good one if Cinder wanted the information they had obtained. No doubt the White Fang had already gotten the information off the ship, and Cinder didn’t want to be left in the dark about whatever they had found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair crossed the gap to it as quickly as they could, and Weiss tore off the glove on her right hand. Blake watched in amazement as Weiss’ middle finger collapsed in on itself and a small tool took its place. The tool crackled with energy and Weiss scanned the area near the docking port for a moment before reaching up with her other hand and tearing off the thin paneling around hatch’s circuitry. She took a deep breath, then lifted her hand to the circuits, the tool jutting out of her finger crackling to life and shooting lances of lighting dust into the circuits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake took the time to look around the docking bay. Everything was quiet, so quiet that Blake almost wanted to hear something to replace the omnipresent silence that surrounded them. She took a deep breath and readjusted her grip on her sword nervously, straining every sense she had to find any trace of someone unexpected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it,” Weiss muttered, “Dynasty OS, just like Ruby was saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Blake asked, still scanning the room. She was only half paying attention to Weiss, every part of her pressed into service to make sure they were alone in the docking bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, don’t worry about it. I’ll have the file in a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake grunted in acknowledgement and the silence returned for only a split second before the coms in Blake’s suit sprang to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake?” Yang said, the sound echoing out into the docking bay and making Blake wince, “They found us. You two need to get back he-Get the fuck off my ship!” Then there was the ear splitting roar of Yang’s shotgun, not dulled at all across the coms. “They’re fuckin’ everywhere, Blake! Hurry!” There was another roar of Yang’s shotgun and then the coms cut out.  A sweeping terror descended onto Blake and she started to breathe heavily, clutching her chest as her heart started to pound. The White Fang had found them. This was it. This was how they were going to die, and then Ruby would be tortured to death by that sadist Cinder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake?” Weiss hissed, and repeated herself when she got no response, “Blake!” Blake snapped her head up and looked around, barely seeing Weiss through her welling tears. “I’ve just about got it, give me two more seconds and…” Weiss screamed and doubled over, her free hand clutching her head. Before Blake could react she had righted herself, a horrific snarl spread across her face. “I didn’t mean to do that! Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What happened?” Blake asked, the shock of Weiss’ pain bringing her back to the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Automatic decryption. Real useful for tracking people down, hacking coms and whatnot,” Weiss growled, retracting the hacking tool back into her hand and sliding her glove back on, “But it doesn’t matter, we have the file. Let’s go, Yang needs help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any questions about exactly how Weiss had managed to get the file were blown from Blake’s mind at the mention of Yang. She bolted for the door, Weiss right behind her, weapons ready for anything. “Yang?” she yelled into her coms. There was a loud silence, one that reverberated around the still silent hideout. “Yang! Talk to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s heart skipped a beat and she began flat out sprinting back to the ships, all thoughts of stealth forgotten. Weiss cursed and ran after her. While she might have kept looking behind them and checking open doors, Blake was beyond caring. They had already lost Ruby to this deal, she wasn’t going to lose Yang. She had promised that she was coming back. If those fuckers harmed a hair on that woman’s head, Blake was going to tear them limb from limb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She burst back into the janitorial room, ignoring Weiss’ cry of, “For the sake of the gods, Blake, slow down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was silent, the ships intact. There was the sharp smell of gunpowder, the reverberating hum of a laser shot, and the acidic whiff of fire dust. A handful of bodies were in a pile near the entry hatch to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all of them with smoldering holes in their chests or heads. A few spots on the floor and walls had the remains of what used to be people, who now resembled a thick red paste. Blake grimaced as she saw the full extent of what Yang’s suit mod could do to a living person. “Where the fuck is she?” Blake whispered, and dove down the ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She landed on the ground floor before Weiss had even finished warning her to stay put, and the bounty hunter cursed as she began to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang?” Blake screamed as she bolted aboard </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her pistol and sword at the ready. She checked everything she could find, and found no sign of Yang aside from the smell of her shotgun shells. Blake’s breathing was getting heavier again, she couldn’t think straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bellow and a spray of gunfire, a hail of bullets slamming into viewport. Blake yelped and took cover instinctually, the viewport deflecting the shots as best it could. Out of the corner of the viewport she could see nearly a dozen White Fang springing up from hiding, and many more pouring into the room behind them. They had set a trap, and Blake had led the crew right into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>White Fang. They were the ones who had Yang. She had to find her, had to get her back. Blake screeched and charged back towards the hatch, only to find it closing as she approached. She slammed the button to open the hatch, but it didn’t respond. A whistle off in the cockpit and the call came through the open channel to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake, we have to go!” Weiss shouted into the coms, then a series of shots from her pistol rang out. Blake bolted back to the cockpit and looked over to where she could see into the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> viewport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t leave! They have Yang!” Blake screamed and saw Weiss press the button to keep the channel open with one hand, her pistol blazing in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once we have Ruby, we’ll get her back,” Weiss said, then a White Fang tackled her to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss!” Blake shouted and turned to leave only for Weiss to reappear, the White Fang in a headlock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake, get your godsdammed engines spinning!” she bellowed loud enough to be heard even without the coms, then she jerked her arm to the side and broke the White Fang’s neck with a sickening snap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-but-” Blake tried to say, but Weiss cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get Ruby, we save Yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-but what if they-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they hurt her, we’ll make them pay,” Weiss snarled, punching a few buttons on her controls and getting her engines powered up fully, “But right now, we need to run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake slumped into her seat, her head in her hands. She couldn't think. This couldn’t be happening. They had been so warm and comfortable this morning, how had things gone this badly? The sound of pounding on the entry hatch caught her attention and she snapped her pistol towards the door of the cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking dare!” Weiss snapped, “Get those engines spinning! We have to go!” There was more pounding and then a sound of creaking metal as the White Fang tried to wrench the door open. Or maybe, just maybe…Blake punched a button and brought up the camera, her heart dropping as the feed came up. It was just a team of White Fang, trying to open the hatch. She took a deep breath, her heart snapping in two as she did, and spun the engines up to full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tunnel to the surface of Haven was full of two distinct sounds. The first was the sound of engines as a pair of ships roared skywards. The second, much softer but no less powerful, was open sobbing. Tears streamed down Blake’s face as she guided </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of the atmosphere and into space. She could barely see, her eyes were so puffy and painful. If it hadn’t been for the coordinates making the skip for her, she might never have left the Anima system at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake didn’t want to leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even as Cinder’s guards shouted at her to let them in. She couldn’t have done so even if she wanted, the hatch wouldn’t respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was a soft dimming of the light and the hatch squeaked open. Blake turned just in time to see Weiss enter the cockpit, her hacking tool sliding back into her finger as she approached. A cold rush of realization swept over Blake as she stared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...you locked me in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss held up her hands in a peacemaking gesture. “It was the only way to make sure you stayed on the ship. If I hadn’t you would have died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake wasn’t listening. She flew at Weiss with a howl and slugged her across the face with the butt of her pistol. Weiss’ head snapped to the side sharply, and her lip split open as the blow hit home. She opened her mouth to speak, but Blake swung at her with her sword. Weiss caught her hand and twisted, slamming her against the wall and pinning her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake, listen to me!” she shouted, but Blake screamed murder in her face. “Fucking listen!” Weiss roared, and her expression hardened, returning to the gaze of a bounty hunter instead of a friend. Blake’s anger broke and was replaced with fear, a gnawing horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three hundred thousand Lien to the constabulary. Adam was willing to pay much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake…” Weiss breathed out, her grip loosening just a hair and her expression softening, “I’m sorry. It was the only way. We would’ve died, and then Yang would never be free. We have to do it this way. I turned in the data already. Once Cinder lets Ruby go, we can save Yang.” The two of them breathed heavily for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Blake knew that Weiss was right. They would have died trying to save Yang in Haven. There had been too many White Fang, and she had been in no state to fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that,” someone else said, and both women snapped their eyes to the door of the cockpit. The red eyed woman was standing there, appraising them like one would a prize heifer. “Cinder says your contract isn’t fulfilled.” There was a strange uptick in her voice as she said the name Cinder, as though she were fond of the woman. Blake shuddered at the idea of finding anything about such a terrible person likeable. She had been down that road, she knew where it ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Weiss spat, “We got her the information. We held up our side of the deal, now it’s time for-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You read the information, Miss Schnee. Did you really think we wouldn’t notice?” the woman said, sounding bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident,” Weiss snarled, “Accidents happen on a job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately this accident makes your contract null and void,” the woman said, and Blake’s blood ran cold. “However, Cinder is willing to offer you a second chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are certain files she’s interested in, files that are well protected. She wants you to get them for her.” She dropped another folder on the floor at their feet and a small smirk crossed her lips. “I’d hurry up and get them, if I were you. Ruby isn’t proving to be as entertaining a prisoner as Cinder had hoped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss let go of Blake and stalked towards the woman until the two were eye to eye. The glare on Weiss’ face was like something out of horror, a twisted, almost unrecognizable mask of fury. “If anyone here lays a finger on her, there won’t be a piece of you left to collect on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh. I’m so scared,” the woman said, then laughed as if she had just told the funniest joke she could imagine. Blake could hear the sound of Weiss’ jaw setting as she grit her teeth to keep from shouting. “Now, if you’re done playing tough, you should really get going. Cinder is easily bored.” With that the woman left, laughing all the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss knelt down and picked up the file, her hands trembling with rage. She ripped it open and pulled out a new set of instructions, read them over once, and swore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Blake asked, her arms hanging uselessly by her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wants us to go to Atlas. The files she wants are on General Ironwood’s personal computer,” Weiss said dully, passing the papers to Blake. She read them over, her eyes growing wider with each line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? She’s insane!” Blake shouted, her legs trembling and threatening to give out. Haven had been difficult enough and they had lost Yang in the process. Going to Atlas was going to get them both killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an understatement,” Weiss grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t do this, Weiss,” Blake said slowly, fighting to keep her breathing under control, “Even if we had Yang and Ruby with us we wouldn’t be able to pull this off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have a choice. We already made the deal, and it will only get worse for both of them if we back out now,” Weiss replied and Blake took a step back. The coldness in Weiss’ voice was overshadowed by an all consuming dread, a doubt that seeped out from her and into the world around her, snuffing out all semblance of hope. After a long moment, Weiss sighed and her shoulders slumped. “Let’s get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whistle went off in the cockpit. “Yang!” Blake shouted, a spear of hope piercing through the clouds of anxiety around. She leapt and the controls and let the communication through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a video broadcast, to all channels,” came a level, uninterested voice, “I repeat, a video broadcast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Blake breathed out, her heart sinking. This wasn’t Yang, this was just some jackass with a deathwish. Nobody but the most powerful people put out a call on all channels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get on my ship. I have video there,” Weiss said. Blake was about to disagree, when Weiss said, “I don’t know what it is either, but we can’t risk any more surprises. If this is about us, we need to know.” That convinced Blake to nod and she took a deep breath before following Weiss down the entry hatch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They raced onto </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> and brought up the video message, which was still being broadcast far and wide. The viewport was full of warped static, then the entire thing went dark. The voice continued for another few moments, then stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spotlight turned on, and Blake collapsed to the floor as if struck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang was kneeling on a concrete floor, covered in bruises and bleeding from her face. She had a split lip, and it looked like her nose was broken, twisted at an odd angle. Her right arm was slung across a stool, and she was using her other to support herself. Her breaths were ragged and heavy, her suit glowing a dull gold as she struggled to stand. Her shotgun was on the floor, shattered and useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the shadows behind her shifted, and Blake’s throat closed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam strode into view, smiling that same cruel smile he always had when he achieved victory. His sword was in his hand already. “Blake,” he crooned, staring directly into the camera, “Oh, Blake.” His smile grew wider as he indicated Yang. “You know her, don’t you? Of course you do. Why else would you have a whore like her on your ship?” Blake wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but nothing came out. The only thing she could hear was Yang’s heavy breathing and Adam’s dulcet deception. “You want her back, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake had to fight to keep herself from nodding, from pleading with him even if he would never have heard it. She knew it would have been pointless anyway. Agreeing with Adam had never done anything other than make him crueler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come get her. You know where she’ll be, the same place you betrayed me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake knew that he meant the headquarters above Menagerie. Yang would be held in the prisons there, in Adam’s own room if he was feeling particularly melodramatic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam flicked his sword up to rest on Yang’s elbow. “Don’t wait too long, Blake,” he cooed, “I have a special plan if you’re late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss glanced between the screen and Blake. She might have said something, but Blake didn’t hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For every day you refuse to show, I’ll take another piece off. She managed to lay a finger on me, you know, with this arm.” Adam tapped his sword lightly on Yang’s arm, “So I think that’s a good place to start.” He raised his sword up, high above his head, his smile growing until it looked like his jaw was about to split with the cruelty he so craved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang looked up, her eyes full of hope. The sight made Blake choke on her own parched throat. Yang's hope wasn't that Blake was coming to save her, no, this was hope that Blake wasn’t watching at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam swung down, his sword cutting cleanly through suit, flesh, bone, and the stool beneath. Yang screamed and Blake met her with a scream of her own. She crawled forward, reaching out as though she could steal Yang away through the viewport. Adam kicked Yang to the floor, letting her severed arm roll away. He leveled his sword with the camera, dripping blood onto the concrete below. “Don’t be late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The communication cut out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake screamed again, curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth, screaming. Weiss was shouting something, but Blake couldn’t hear her, she couldn't see the world around her. All she could see was that hope in Yang’s eyes, that last wisp of defiance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything had gone wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss shook her heavily and it took another few minutes for her to respond. Weiss’ voice sounded like it was coming from far away, across a distant plain. “...Blake...Blake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake couldn’t speak, she couldn’t do anything but scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Weiss backed off, and let her be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours might have passed. Blake didn’t know anymore. All she knew was that she had to go to Yang. She had to save her. The cost would never be too high. She would get her out, get her to safety, even if it meant dying in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought stilled her heart, put armor over her broken feelings, just enough to let her breathe again. “I-I’m going to get her,” Blake muttered and Weiss was suddenly at her side, stroking her hair and wrapping her in an awkward hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’d you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to save Yang,” she whispered, meeting Weiss’ eye. The bounty hunter’s face fell in shock and despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you can’t. That’s what he wants, Blake!” she tried to protest, but Blake’s mind was already made up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it is. I know it’s what he wants,” Blake muttered, “I don’t care. I’m going to save Yang, and then I’m going to take his fucking head off.” She could hardly believe the words as they came out of her mouth, but the moment they were said she knew they were real. She had never had the courage to face Adam before. Now she would gladly do so a thousand times if it meant Yang would go free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you,” Weiss said and Blake shook her head immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You have to go to Atlas. Get the information, get Ruby back safely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t!” Weiss said, and all veneer of the professional bounty hunter was broken, allowing Blake to see underneath it. Weiss was scared, terrified even. She was shaking, like a child frightened by a thunderstorm. “Blake things have gone badly enough, we can’t keep splitting our forces like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what I’m saying!” Blake snapped, and Weiss’ jaw clamped shut. Blake took a deep breath and she allowed her own terror to shine through. Weiss only held her closer, the attempted comfort only stiffening Blake’s resolve. "I know how to get into the hideout undetected, and I don’t have time to explain it to you. We need to move, now. Ruby and Yang are on borrowed time as it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got Weiss’ attention and she leaned back swallowing heavily. “O-okay. I can get on Atlas. I’ll get the information. I’ll meet you in the Nebula, in ten hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten hours,” Blake repeated. That would give her plenty of time to get Yang out, as long as she could get in unseen. Adam would be too busy gloating to pay much attention anyway. Blake stood, helping Weiss to her feet as well. They regarded each other for a moment, a pair of scared young women with nowhere else to go. “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe in it,” Weiss muttered, but then she let out a sigh and nodded curtly. “Good luck, Blake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged once more, and then Blake made her way back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>. One way or another, Yang was going to be free in ten hours. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adam is just the worst.<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The General and the Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a desperate attempt to save her friends, Weiss breaks into Atlas to steal some classified information.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Weiss Schnee, the best bounty hunter in Remnant, glared at the snow capped city of Atlas. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> was currently hovering above Mantle, hidden in the viscous Dust storms that ravaged the upper atmosphere. It wouldn’t harm her, but it did throw off scanners. The idea of returning to Atlas at all while Weiss was on the wanted list was ridiculous, even more so with the circumstances surrounding her return. Blake was off trying to save Yang from the White Fang, and Ruby was stuck as Cinder’s prisoner. If even one more thing went wrong, all of them, Weiss included, would likely wind up dead.  But that couldn't take up Weiss’ attention right now, she needed to focus on her mission. Consequences could come later, right now she needed to plan her next move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>General Ironwood’s office and the computer therein was located at the very top of the military academy, Atlas’ pride and joy. The building was gigantic, taking up nearly a dozen blocks of the city with thousands of outbuildings and training fields besides. Most of the floating continent was, in some way, connected to the academy. Factories built munitions and vehicles, apartment complexes housed the soldiers, entire forests were clear cut for airfields and testing grounds. Even Atlas Academy, the most prestigious high education facility in the sector, funneled its graduates into the military with practiced ease. The lure of a good job for life got most of them, the promise of paying off crippling debt got the rest.  It was lucky, Weiss mused, that Yang had been forced to drop out of the academy when she did. A genius like her would have been put to developing Atlas’ newest weapons of war or the Dreadnought Program, tasked with creating city sized ships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss already had a plan for entering the city. Pietro Polendina, the same man who kept her running and had so recently created a fully synthetic person, was her way in, if he was willing. Based on how much he hated the idea of Penny serving in the military, Weiss had no doubt he would at least be willing to entertain the idea. Whether he was willing to commit outright treason by helping a wanted criminal was another problem altogether. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> was stored and Weiss was on Atlas it was a simple act of making it into the academy. The outbuildings would be a good point of entry, and from there into the tunnels. Ironwood had insisted that the entire military complex be connected by tunnels, to ensure that people could move from place to place twice as quickly by traveling both above and below ground. The project was a success, and as a result Atlas personnel could move efficiently around the city without disrupting the residents. The tunnels would also serve Weiss just as well, all of them winding up underneath the central building eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting from the tunnels to Ironwood’s office would be the hard part, but if Weiss knew Atlas, and she did, then there was another easily exploitable weakness that the highbrow brass would never even think to make a counter for. Perhaps the vents, like one of those old spy movies that Winter had obsessed over when they were children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beneath her categorical study of Atlas was pure, white hot rage. Her rage was twofold: first it was anger at herself for not realizing the White Fang were laying in wait at Haven. She had been too impatient, too upset with Blake for wasting precious time to double check her surroundings. On top of that, she had decrypted the file they were sent to collect, and knew that the blame for their current predicament rested squarely with her. If she had been paying attention instead of trying to plan for a fight back to the ships, she would have shut off the decryption program and then Blake, Ruby, and herself would charge into the White Fang headquarters as a group to save Yang. But that hadn’t happened, and she tried her best to smother that part of her rage entirely. The past was the past, mistakes set in stone. She knew better than to hold onto them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, the part of her rage that had yet to be properly addressed was tinged with the bitter sting of betrayal. Winter had lied to her, a realization that made Weiss even more upset that she had decrypted the file. Said file had all to do with Atlas’ plans for expansion, the White Fang who retrieved the information was apparently a spy who had infiltrated the Atlesian Aerial Corps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abandoned systems. What a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plans for expansion included places that had been abandoned, yes, and most of the systems to be claimed were as such. The two that were not caught Weiss’ attention immediately, the shock of it snapping her out of the mind shattering pain that came with downloading the file. The first of the populated places Atlas wanted was Argus, a planet on the edge of the Anima system. It was a meeting point between Mistral and Atlas, neutral ground as much as could exist between two rival kingdoms. Atlas had long protected the planet and as a result Mistral traded their specialist goods to Atlas a lower price than other kingdoms. Annexing Argus completely was something that everyone had suspected Atlas of wanting for a long time, if only to get a proper foothold in the Anima system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The name that really stuck out was the second target: Menagerie. Weiss didn’t know what General Ironwood was thinking to try and conquer a peaceful planet, especially with how much the White Fang hated Atlas to begin with. If the military giant took the Faunus homeworld, it would only incentivize more to join up in resistance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss didn’t want to run into her sister while she was on the planet, it would only lead to a fight. The next time they spoke however, Weiss had some choice words she was eager to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The communications bell went off and Weiss let the call through. The kind, grandfatherly voice of Pietro Polendina came through the other end, and Weiss couldn’t help but smile. Pietro was like a father to her, the kind she hadn’t been blessed with receiving at birth. If it hadn’t been for him, she would likely have wasted away, her robotic body collapsing from overuse. He had taught her everything she needed to know about keeping herself together, gave her a place to stay when she needed it, and all in exchange for a bit of data.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss Schnee,” he said softly, the soft smile evident in his voice, “As I live and breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Pietro,” Weiss said, letting all pretenses of the famous bounty hunter fall away. She didn’t need those walls around Pietro. As Weiss could imagine Yang saying with her Patch accent, ‘He’s good people’. Weiss took a halting breath as she remembered the country hick, remembered the reason she was here. “I need a favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything, Weiss. Just let me know how I can help,” Pietro said warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to stash my ship. I’m here on...business. Nobody can know I’m here.” She wasn’t really lying to Pietro, at least that’s what Weiss tried to tell herself. It didn’t matter, the spike of sour betrayal only grew in her heart. She almost considered asking to get her emotional dampeners looked at, but she had worked hard on wearing them down over the past few years. That was what she missed most, feeling. It was hard to remember what that was like when your deepest emotions were trapped behind a sheet of steel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro chuckled, breaking Weiss out of her reverie. “Oh, business, I see. Come on down, through the Dust falls. My delivery bay should be large enough for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Pietro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss stared at the blinking light on the coms array, dumbfounded. “Pietro, I’m wanted by Atlas. I’m asking you to commit treason, and your just...okay with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m well aware of your current situation with Atlas,” Pietro replied, his grandfatherly demeanor falling away just enough to reveal the razor sharp mind he possessed, “I wouldn’t have reached out to you if I wasn’t sure. Come on now, I’ll have the door open for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-thanks,” Weiss managed, still in shock as Pietro chuckled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank me in person. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The communication cut out and Weiss let out a long, low breath. The old man was crazy, that was certain, but this was a whole new level of insanity, even for him. She powered up </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> engines and flew up, out of the storm and towards Atlas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dust falls that surrounded Atlas were a consequence of its position as a floating city that had once been part of a mining world. Millions upon millions of Lien's worth of dust fell out into the void of space every day, creating a shimmering curtain around the entire city. Attempts had been made to collect that Dust, but all of them had failed over the years. None of that mattered to Weiss right now. All that she knew for certain was the sheer energy that the Dust gave off would mask her signal as she flew up to Pietro’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His delivery bay was located underneath the floating city, something he had insisted upon to keep from his supplies getting stopped by military patrols. Had Pietro not been one of the single smartest people in the Remnant Sector this would never have been allowed, but being a genius had its perks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The delivery bay was large enough for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if only just, and Weiss had to approach the entrance a handful of times before she was able to fit her ship in entirely. The bay was littered with unopened crates and canisters full of all kinds of Dust. It was these that Weiss was most worried about. One wrong move and she would suddenly find herself shocked to death or frozen solid. It was a grab bag of horrible ways to die, and Weiss didn’t feel like trying her luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped out into the delivery bay and heard the telltale sound of four mechanical feet marching towards her. The smile was on her face before she even turned to see the source, and she could feel her heart lighten just a hair. Pietro was smiling at her from his mechanical chair, patiently watching her find her bearings. It took all of Weiss’ will not to leap at him in a hug, so ludicrously happy was she to have someone to rely on in Atlas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of hugging anyone had been abhorrent to Weiss not two weeks ago. Perhaps the crew was rubbing off on her in more ways than she realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Weiss,” Pietro said as Weiss walked up to him, gently reaching out a hand. She clasped his hand in both of her own and gave him a reassuring squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Pietro. It’s good to see you again,” she said and his smile grew broader</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise, Weiss. Now, come upstairs. I’m sure you don’t want to talk down here.” Before Weiss could say anything, Pietro was on his way back upstairs. She shrugged and fell in behind him. Her instincts screamed at her to be on her guard, to have one hand on her pistol, but she ignored them. Just this once, she allowed herself that luxury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked, Weiss saw how much Pietro’s laboratory had expanded. It wasn’t so much an official expansion as an explosion of notes and books on all kinds of science, the topics so complex that they made Weiss’ head spin. The walls were covered in notes, theorems and algorithms about robotics and integrating Dust into mechanical parts more effectively. Right outside the door to the laboratory was a fully sketched out picture of a girl. She had bright, friendly green eyes, a shock of orange hair, and was dressed in a puffy green skirt and frilly shirt. Her hands were on her hips and she looked so proud, so happy. Underneath the sketch was a fondly written “Penny Polendina”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Weiss followed Pietro into his laboratory, she asked, “So, how’s Penny?” Every part of her wanted to just get to her mission, push onwards and forget the pleasantries, but she refused. She wasn’t a machine, no matter how much her father had tried to make her one. She had to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be friendly, especially to someone as kind as Pietro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss could hear the joy in his voice, the incredibly happy smile that he had on, even before he turned around to face her. “Oh, she’s doing wonderfully! Everything she sees only makes her smile more, I swear. She’s been devouring information ever since she was born,” Born, Weiss noted, not created, “trying to learn as much as she can. I bet that one day she’ll be smarter than I am. She came to visit just the other day, with your sister. They make quite a pair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss let out a ghost of a laugh. “I bet they do.” She could hardly believe her sister would want to be anywhere near someone who was as happy as Penny seemed to be. Winter preferred cold logic, the disciplined ‘Yes ma’am!’ of a trained soldier to casual conversation. Still, maybe Penny could do her some good, at least if Winter didn’t drill the joy out of her. The Atlas military had a habit of doing that, turning good intentions into full obedience. Weiss had seen it happen to her sister. Without even meeting Penny, she knew that someone like her losing all the joy she had would be an unspeakable tragedy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one day you’ll get to meet her,” Pietro mused quietly, eyes twinkling, “She knows how much she owes you. It was impossible to explain how she was born without revealing your secret, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss fought back a shout, an icy slap of betrayal. She should have expected this, of course. It only made sense. Instead of getting angry, she took a long breath and asked, “She won’t tell anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro shook his head seriously, his friendly expression faltering slightly to reveal the seriousness of his words. “No, she wouldn’t dare. After I told her not to even tell Winter, she realized how serious it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Weiss breathed out, relaxing slightly. Pietro nodded slowly, then asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what kind of business are you here for? I can’t imagine that someone from Atlas wound up with a bounty after them.” His tone was conversational, but Weiss could see a flash of anger in his eyes. Not at her, no, but at the upper echelon of Atlas. Most of them deserved a bounty on their heads, and Weiss would have gladly collected on all of them, but they were powerful enough that no one dared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a friend in trouble. I’m hoping to find something here that can help her,” Weiss said carefully. Even if she could trust Pietro, years of instinct kept her from revealing too much. Somehow, she knew that Pietro was well aware that she was here for something much more dangerous than just something to help a friend. “If my information is correct, then what I’m looking for should be somewhere in Atlas’ headquarters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tunnels then?” he asked and Weiss nodded. He raised one hand gingerly and pointed towards the wall, indicating the street beyond, “Head two blocks down this street, and an entrance will be on your left. There will be a pair of guards, but I assume that won’t be a problem for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss narrowed her eyes as she regarded Pietro. “Why do you know that?” Pietro was an upstanding citizen above all else, at least that was how he presented himself. The idea that he had any kind of underhanded dealings was so far divorced from how friendly and polite he usually was that it made a cold spear of amusement shoot through Weiss’ chest. Pietro’s answer didn’t clear up the issue, and only made Weiss like him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you think Penny comes to see me?” he asked, eyes twinkling mischievously. Weiss opened her mouth to respond, then shut it and raised one eyebrow appreciatively. This man was full of surprises, even after years of knowing him. “The street should be clear at this time of night. It’s too cold for most people, even with suits on.” Pietro continued, walking over to the door and gesturing for Weiss to follow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Pietro. I mean that,” Weiss said, smiling at him. He returned it in kind. Was this what having parents was supposed to be? Someone to support you, even when you were outright breaking the law in order to steal classified government secrets? Weiss reached for the door handle, only for Pietro to call out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss...if you see Penny, don’t hurt her. Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss turned back to see his friendly expression gone entirely, replaced with pleading, tears welling up in his eyes. “I won’t,” Weiss said, trying to communicate her sincerity through her calm veneer. She knew that Pietro was well aware of how dangerous she was, but Weiss would never do anything to hurt him. He had done far too much for her and was far too good of a person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny’s a good child, with a good heart,” Pietro muttered, more to himself than to Weiss, “She deserves better than what the general wants from her.” He thought for a moment, then asked, “Do you think that she could go with you if things get too hard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss took a step back in shock, one hand flying to her chest like she was a damsel in distress. “Today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not today. Just...in the future. If she’s asked to do something that she knows isn’t right. I know the general. He won’t hesitate to use his soldiers to do terrible things, and I’m worried he’s planning to use Penny the same way.” Pietro’s shoulders sagged and he glanced at his desk. Weiss followed his gaze to find a picture of him and the girl from the drawing, Penny fully formed. She looked so happy, so innocent. She looked exactly the kind of person that Atlas specialized in twisting into killing machines. It all started off so easy, Weiss knew, with one life. Then before you knew it, you were knee deep in blood, but it was all alright. Atlas was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise that a life with me will be any better,” Weiss admitted and Pietro nodded ruefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I just need some kind of assurance that she has a way out of the military if she needs it. I don’t...I won’t watch my daughter be turned into some monster.” Any pretense of a friendly grandfather dropped away entirely, revealing the exhausted, worried man underneath. The sight of someone as upbeat and proud as Pietro looking such a way would have made Weiss’ gut twist into a knot if she still had the capacity to feel that. As it was, a seeping dread filled her mind, emotional dampeners doing nothing to stop the overwhelming sadness that followed. Weiss had been the same way as Penny once, a lifetime ago, all smiles and happy curiosity. The sector, the gangs, and her own father had beat that out of her long ago, leaving her a cold, hollow shell of who she used to be. She wouldn’t let that happen to anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss took a deep breath and nodded in determination. “She can come to me if she needs to. I’ll try to keep her safe if she does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro clasped Weiss’ hands gently in his own, the calloused, practiced hands of a practical scientist enveloping Weiss’ prosthetics completely. “Thank you Weiss.” His smile was sad, but tinged with hope. It broke Weiss’ heart. She couldn’t give Penny the life he wanted her to have, even if she lived to see the end of being hunted by both Atlas and the White Fang. But she would try, and the thought stilled her emotions enough to be able to hear Pietro say, “Is there anything I can do for you? As repayment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she asked, confused, “Pietro, you’re already helping me to sneak into Atlas. You don’t need to do anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nonsense,” he said, waving the idea away, “I’m doing this to get back at Ironwood for trying to turn my little girl into a weapon. I’d gladly do it for free. But, I need to give you something for promising to take care of Penny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pietro, I…” Weiss trailed off with an exasperated sigh. He wasn’t going to give up on this, that much was clear. The man was stubborn at the best of times, even without his daughter on the line. “I need some new arms and a box of fingers. A spare kneecap if you have it,” Weiss muttered and Pietro nodded curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be in your ship when you get back. Right and left arms?” Weiss nodded. “They’ll be waiting for you. Have fun storming Atlas, now!” With that he turned back to his laboratory to begin gathering Weiss’ replacements and Weiss stepped out into the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro hadn’t lied, the streets were empty. Aside from the howling wind and a few shouting soldiers far away, there was nothing to be heard. Weiss stole down the street, keeping to the shadows and hugging corners. She would get spotted eventually, she had never dreamed of being able to get in and out cleanly, but she just needed to reach the tunnels before anyone realized she was here. Once she was inside Atlas’ complex itself, she would be that much closer to success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, she was still quick enough to dodge most of the cameras and any that saw her were treated to just a flash of white hair or a boot leaving the frame. It was hardly enough to raise an alarm over. While Atlas security was thorough, they were also harshly punished for raising false alarms. It wouldn't have surprised Weiss if they were all too scared to bother after a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entrance to the tunnels was exactly where Pietro had said it would be, with a pair of guards. Weiss sized them up as she snuck towards them. One of them looked about her size. Perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards didn’t even have a chance to react when Weiss attacked, knocking them both unconscious in less than a second. They collapsed to the ground with a pair of thuds and Weiss quickly stripped the smaller one of their jacket. It wasn’t her best plan, and if anything it would only make her look foolish, but it was often the simplest plans that worked out the best. As Weiss straightened the jacket on her body, a bit snug around the neck, she remembered that the key to this plan was confidence. Most people never asked questions if you looked like you knew what you were doing. Weiss had years of practice being confident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped into the tunnel entrance and took a small elevator down, the unconscious guards stuffed into a corner. Ruthless bounty hunter or not, she didn’t want them to freeze to death. The elevator dinged and she stepped out into the tunnels proper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tunnels were...bland. They were long metal corridors stretching out as far as the eye could see, with the sounds of talking and shouted orders echoing off the walls to where Weiss entered. Atlas wasn’t known for their beautiful aesthetic, only their relentless efficiency. But Weiss wasn’t here to see the sights, as long as the tunnels got her where she wanted to go, that was what mattered most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss took a brisk pace down the tunnels, back straight and shoulders set in her best approximation of a soldier's march. It was a poor showing and she knew it, almost making her wish that she had gone to boot camp long enough to learn how to march properly. She pushed the thought aside as quickly as it came up. Confidence, she reminded herself. Even a sliver of doubt could doom her plan. The tunnel in front of her was empty for nearly two hundred feet, then she rounded a corner and found herself face to face with a pair of soldiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stopped dead. Weiss clenched one hand into a fist, ready to knock out this pair as well, when they both came to attention and saluted, staring over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am!” they shouted in unison and Weiss had to fight to keep the confusion from washing over her face. The realization came only a split second later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good gods. They thought she was Winter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carry on,” Weiss snapped and the soldiers dropped their salute before walking passed her. The idea of being confused for Winter was, admittedly, an attractive one. She could breeze through the tunnels if all the soldiers down here were as clueless as those two. Maybe she hadn’t even needed to knock out the two on the surface, Weiss mused, almost cursing herself for acting so rashly. Still, how was she to know that Atlas soldiers had less common sense than a budding criminal?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept on her way, eyes flashing up to check the nicely painted directions written on the wall when tunnels intersected. The bright red arrow was her destination, General Headquarters. From there it would only be the task of finding her way up to General Ironwood’s office. Her disguise worked well in the tunnels, but the soldiers in headquarters would no doubt be more familiar with Winter. Fooling them was going to be much harder, if not impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onwards and onwards she went, deeper and deeper into the tunnels. There were another few run-ins with soldiers, all of whom saluted her as though she were her sister. If she had known it was going to be this easy, she would’ve broken into Atlas years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally she reached her destination, a huge elevator flanked by six guards. They all snapped to attention as Weiss approached, allowing her to press the button that brought the elevator down to their level. This would get her up to the headquarters, but that would probably be all. There was no way this went all the way to the top. It was too large and besides, it was on the opposite side of the building from General Ironwood’s office. Weiss had only been in the room once, and knew that he had a personal elevator that linked his office to the rest of the headquarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At ease,” Weiss said as she sat back to wait, clasping her hands behind her back as she knew Winter was fond of doing. She immediately wished that she hadn’t given the guards the all clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised to see you down here, Special Operative Schnee. Our inspection isn’t for another three days,” one of the guards said, the captain based on his visor. Weiss glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, noting his stance. He was relaxed, as much as a soldier can relax while around a superior officer, and that relaxation was making him bold. Still, his rifle had the safety on. That would give Weiss an advantage if things turned violent. It would only be a split second of an advantage, yes, but that was all that Weiss needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well,” Weiss said, playing for time, “It wouldn’t be a very good inspection if you knew it was coming. Better to catch you unawares in order to really see how things are run down in the tunnels. Still, you’ve done a fine job down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you ma’am. It’s just that we all thought you were too busy with the Polendina Program for a surprise inspection.” Weiss wondered if Winter would allow the man to act so friendly with her. She rather doubted it, and sharpened her tone to a razor’s edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a change of plans. I’m on my way back to her now,” Weiss said and the guard nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, ma’am. I’ll let her know you’re coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss cursed under her breath. She couldn’t stop him without coming off as strange, and the last thing she needed was to arouse suspicion so early. The captain only thought that he was being helpful, of course, and Weiss wished that she had stumbled onto a soldier with less initiative. Still, there was nothing to do but see how this went. With luck, her deception would hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard raised his radio up and said, “This is Captain Traybon of the Tunnels Corps, with a message for the Polendina Program.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately Winter’s voice came out of his radio, “This is Special Operative Schnee. Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long moment of silence as the guard captain looked over at Weiss, then back to his radio. “Please repeat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Special Operative Winter Schnee,” Winter said, sounding a bit cross that she had to repeat herself, “Go ahead with your message.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard captain looked back at Weiss, his face a mask of confusion even under his visor. Then realization shot through him and he shouted, “Intruder in the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard shrieked as Weiss shot clean through his elbow and then took down two more of his compatriots before they could react, shooting them both in the shoulder. Weiss dove to the side as the others raised their guns, rolling to her feet and obliterating the knees of two more. The final one aimed, but too late as a round of Dust slammed into their side and threw them to the ground. Suddenly the tunnels were quiet again, and Weiss took the time to reload her pistol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator dinged as it arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a commotion down the corridor as soldiers began to react to what they had just heard. Shouts from down the hall chased Weiss into the elevator, as well as an equal amount of shouting from Winter through the radio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going out the elevator into the general headquarters was suicide, no doubt. They would know she was coming and she didn’t like her odds of fighting through the entire Atlas military in order to reach her destination. Weiss looked around the elevator as alarms began to blare. The elevator came to a sudden halt, and Weiss cursed as she lost her footing, slamming to the ground on one knee. If she could still bruise, she assumed she would have, but there was no time to worry about that. The soldiers were trying to seal her off, collect her at their leisure. Weiss had come too far to be picked up like a stray dog. She searched the elevator for any way of avoiding detection, anything that might let her slip away unseen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hatch on the ceiling for maintenance would serve the ambition of dodging the guards nicely. Weiss leapt up and jammed her hand through the hatch, clawing at the other side until she found purchase. Without so much as a grunt of effort, she hauled herself up with one arm and wrenched the hatch open with another. The suddenness of the hatch swinging open threw her back to the ground and she rolled with the impact, avoiding bashing her head on the floor. That sorted, she climbed up the hatch and into the elevator shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scanned the walls around her. The doors to the lobby were sealed shut, and no doubt there were guards waiting on the other side. Her eyes flashed from place to place, finding nothing, until they settled on a small grate in the wall. With a sigh she started to climb, clawing her way up the wall like a big cat. She hadn’t really been serious when she considered the vents, but needs must. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grate fell away with a small clatter as it hit the elevator and then Weiss hauled herself into the vents. It was a tight fit, almost so much that she wouldn’t have been able to crawl, but she got her hands and knees under her and forced her way forward. If it wasn’t for the alarms blaring in the building around her, she had no doubt that someone would have heard her. Perhaps getting found out was better than she had first expected. As she climbed, the elevator rose the rest of the way to the lobby and the doors dinged open. Confused shouts and angry orders followed her up the vents, putting a grim smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The climb was long and arduous, and for once Weiss was glad that she didn’t have muscles that could tire. Her mechanical body would continue for months, years even, until it finally broke down entirely. The climb up wasn’t nearly punishing enough to cause that kind of catastrophic failure. Weiss had grown used to finding little mercies that her body provided her, and though they would never compensate for how much she had lost they allowed her to bear the sorrow a bit better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within two hours she was nearly at the top, and the vents leveled out as they traveled along a hallway. Within five hours and a half, she had to be in the Nexus Nebula and meet up with Blake and Yang. She had to believe that Blake would succeed in saving Yang, otherwise she might have collapsed in the vent and considered giving up. She and Ruby didn’t make up the crew, not on their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss could see through the grates as she crawled, spotting soldiers rushing by on lower floors, fewer and fewer as she neared her destination until the hallway below was empty. She looked up, and the vents above were too narrow to climb. She would need to drop down to finish her ascension. She reeled back one hand to smash through a grate, when she heard voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...guards said that she looked like you! I didn’t know your sister was on Atlas!” The voice was chipper and excited, like a naive child who hadn’t yet realized how cruel the world could be. The voice that responded was crisp, professional, and very clearly Winter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She isn’t supposed to be. Once we have her in custody, we can interrogate her and find out what she’s doing here.” Any care that she might have for Weiss was hidden behind the mask of duty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to capture her?” The two speakers came into view and Weiss choked back a gasp. The other woman was unmistakable, the same as the drawings in Pietro’s laboratory. Penny cocked her head to the side as she spoke, a curious expression on her face. Weiss couldn’t even tell that she was robotic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we are,” Winter said, clasping her hands behind her back tighter. It was a subtle change, a minute shift in her body language, but Weiss saw clearly what it meant: her sister was nervous about capturing Weiss, though whether that was due to the difficult act of capturing her at all or the emotional strain of following her orders was unclear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s your sister,” Penny said slowly and Winter nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she’s still an intruder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny came to a halt underneath the grate, directly below Weiss. She could have reached out and touched her, she was so close. “Doesn’t that bother you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter stopped dead, then wheeled in place like a windup toy. “It doesn’t matter, Penny. Once we have her in custody, we’ll find out what she’s doing here. Sister or not, our orders are clear.” Winter set her shoulders a bit straighter, another small sign of her growing uncertainty. If Penny had anywhere near the same kind of enhancements that Weiss did, and she had no reason to doubt that was true, then she was well aware of how Winter was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I think I understand,” Penny said, though the look of confusion on her face said otherwise. Winter turned back around and walked away, then Penny looked straight up and locked eyes with Weiss. Weiss felt her breath catch in her throat and her eyes shot open wide. There was no human in the sector and certainly very few Faunus who could have spotted her up there, but Weiss had a sinking feeling that Penny had known she was there long before she had looked up. All she had to do was shout, and Winter would come running. The game would be up, and Weiss would have to fight her way to the general’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead she smiled in a friendly way, and then walked off. Weiss let out a sigh of relief, as quietly as she could. No sooner had Penny walked away then a voice crackled over Winter’s radio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Special Operative Schnee, come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Special Operative Schnee. Go ahead,” Winter said, her voice the pitch perfect tone of a well trained soldier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve spotted White Fang ships in the upper atmosphere. The general wants the Polendina Program deployed to stop them as a field test.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not-” Winter snapped then caught herself and let out a long breath. Weiss felt a pang of betrayal, though she let it pass her by. Still, the thought that Winter was more willing to disobey an order to protect Penny than her own sister didn’t sit right with her. Winter continued, “Very well. She’s on the way.” The crackling of the radio faded and then Winter said, “You heard them Penny. White Fang ships in the upper atmosphere are your target.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to kill them?” Penny asked and Weiss could almost picture her face contorting with concern. Pietro was right, she had a good heart. Winter’s next words made Weiss feel a bit better when it came to Penny, but not by much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Just scare them off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am!” Penny yelled happily and then there was the sound of running feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go through the-” Shattering glass cut Winter off. “...window.” Winter sighed heavily and then her footsteps receded. After waiting as long as she dared, listening intently to find any kind of movement or clue to someone else being in the hallway, Weiss sprung into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss punched open the grate, catching it before it fell and placing it up in the vents. She gently lowered herself to the ground, dropping to her feet with a soft thud. The way to the elevator was clear. She stole up to it and tapped the button to open the door, to no avail. No doubt the general had locked down the elevator to keep her from doing exactly this, but Weiss wasn’t going to be stopped by something as simple as a locked door. She jammed her hands into the elevator doors and ripped them open, the metal screaming in defiance as she tore her way into the elevator. Once the gap was wide enough, she stepped inside and pressed the button to ascend. Apparently the general had expected any intruders to be dissuaded by the locked door, as the elevator responded to her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride up was short, only half a minute or so, and when the torn doors revealed General Ironwood’s office, Weiss let out another sigh of relief. The room was empty, just a desk and computer in the open. She ran behind the desk, bringing the computer to life and finding it, mercifully, unlocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have time,” Weiss muttered to herself, hacking tools sliding out of her hand and preparing to begin work on the computer. Had she managed to get into the office without being spotted, she would have taken the time to find the exact files and download those. As it was, she had a schedule to keep. It had taken her long enough to get here, getting back would only be more difficult. Time was of the essence, and it didn’t afford her the luxury of combing through General Ironwood’s personal computer. She would just have to download all of it, and was not looking forward to the month long headache that was going to cause. A small smile forced its way onto her lips as she hacked the computer, perhaps the general had some secrets she could ply for a favor later. Blackmail wasn’t her favorite way of getting what she wanted, but life in the underworld rarely let you do what you liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she was about to begin downloading everything on the computer she froze, hand flying to her pistol. She scanned the room, and then saw him in the shadows. The scruffy beard and cold glare left no room for mistakes, even if his face hadn’t been plastered over the entire system. The fact that she had missed him made Weiss upset with herself, she was better than that. The stress of completing her mission quickly had made her sloppy. There was no excuse for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General,” Weiss said smoothly, her hacking tool retracting into her hand. She stood up as he approached. He was limping again, the old war wound that nearly cost him his leg must have been acting up. Still, he refused a cane and instead rested his hand on his pistol. Weiss returned the gesture in kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Schnee,” he said, his voice level and calm despite the circumstances. “Would you mind explaining what you’re doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you explain why you’re planning to annex Menagerie.” The words were out of her mouth before she even knew she wanted to say them. Sher cursed herself, this wasn’t the time for an investigation. She had to get this information and get back to Cinder. Too much was riding on this to risk messing it all up for the sake of one question. General Ironwood answered anyway, oblivious to Weiss’ dilema. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The White Fang has terrorized the system for too long. The Faunus need a strong hand to guide them to their liberation, and I plan to provide that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Weiss had a heart, she thought it might have stopped. The man had gone mad, so wrapped up in his own power that he didn’t even realize what he was planning to do, the enormity of his actions. He was like a king who was in love with only himself, sacrificing anything and everything to keep his power intact. With his plans to use someone as pure as Penny in Mantle, on top of the plans for expansion, Weiss wouldn’t have doubted that this was exactly what he had become.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re insane. Do you have any idea what that will do?” Weiss snapped, slowly making her way around the desk. She couldn’t afford the computer being damaged, it was too important right now, and instead positioned herself in front of the massive windows that let the office look out over Atlas. If there was going to be a shootout, she needed to avoid any damage to the machine. The general was an acceptable casualty, the information Weiss needed to free Ruby was not.  “Sixteen billion pissed off Faunus will rise up and come crashing down on this system. Every single one of them will join the White Fang, and they’ll burn this city to the ground. Is that what you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ironwood’s face fell, like a parent reviewing a poor report card. “It’s a shame you can’t understand why they need this. I had hoped that someone with your sense of justice would be on our side. Someone with your experience would be invaluable in our plans.” That stung, a needle thin pain deep in Weiss’ core. She had worked with Atlas before, enough to have met the general a handful of times. He was just like her father, a puppet master using his toys for his own amusement. Weiss refused to be one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d never serve you. This isn’t justice, it’s not even a plan,” Weiss said, wrapping her fingers around her pistol grip. “You think the White Fang is a problem now? What do you think they’ll do when you conquer their homeworld?” Behind Ironwood, the elevator sunk away. Reinforcements were coming, Weiss had to make a move now. If she was quick, she could download the files and be gone before the elevator returned, but time was running out. She counted the seconds in her head as the general considered his next words. As she counted thirty five, she knew that she had wasted too much time already. She was about to draw her pistol and fire, when the general’s next words froze her in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll fight,” Ironwood admitted softly, then his gaze hardened and he glared daggers at Weiss. “And we will win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arrogance in his voice enraged Weiss in a way that she hadn’t been in years. He was so certain, so foolishly dedicated to his mad dream that he was willing to sacrifice billions of lives. This was exactly the kind of person that Weiss had become a bounty hunter for, the kind of person she loved bringing in. The general didn’t have a bounty on him, but for once Weiss was going to work for free. “Maybe you will win,” she said, ready for the split second of action that would be the coming fight. Ten seconds until reinforcements arrived, she had to act now. She locked eyes with Ironwood, and growled, “But no one wins forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss Schnee, the best bounty hunter in Remnant, didn’t lose quickdraws. The enhanced reflexes in her arm, the way that her eyes picked up on every little detail, saw and categorized every minute facial expression and shift in body language, didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>allow</span>
  </em>
  <span> her to lose. But she had been caught up, betrayed by the very emotions she had been fighting to feel for all these years. She was blinded by rage, betrayal, and desperation, and so she lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bullet hit home on her chest and exploded, sending her flying backwards. She crashed through the glass behind her, sailing out into the cold night air. As she fell away, the elevator returned and a horde of White Fang spilled out of it. Something big, Ilia had said. Ironwood turned to fight them, too late. His arm flew across the room, severed from his body. Weiss saw the one who did it, a man in all back with blazing red hair and a crimson sword. The man from the video. Adam. He raised his sword to attack again, and then Weiss’ view was cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss Schnee, the best bounty hunter in Remnant, fell.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The title for this chapter doesn't really fit, but I like it too much to change it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. What We Left Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Held deep in a White Fang stronghold, Yang takes time to reflect on her current condition. Blake stages a rescue attempt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ THESE NOTES<br/>When I said that this fic was gonna get dark, this is one of the chapters I had in mind. The bulk of the beginning is Yang going over the torture she's been put through at the hand of the White Fang. If you do not want to read this chapter, feel free to skip it. I'll provide a small synopsis down below. If you don't want to read the synopsis, skip the rest of the notes and read the full chapter. Again, this chapter is incredibly dark and brutal. If that's something you are not comfortable with, please feel free to skip the chapter. Look after yourselves, everybody. </p><p>Chapter Synopsis-Yang tries to categorically list the injuries she's received. There's a lot, but the big one is that Adam took off her arm. After passing out, she awakens to find Blake has come to rescue her. She tries to protest, afraid that Adam will catch them, but Blake insists. They grab the purple cloth that Blake had gifted to Yang, and try to escape. Ilia confronts them and an argument breaks out between her and Blake, which leads to a fight. Yang passes out during the fighting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Please be sure to read the beginning notes for this chapter if you didn't already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt so fucking much that it was hard to form any kind of coherent thought other than conceptualizing the pain. It didn’t help that the room was dark, and probably soundproof. The only sounds were halting breaths and the occasional sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang didn’t know how long she’d been there. Time had vanished the moment they’d thrown her in this room and started to torture her. They had beaten her, using sticks, clubs, their fists, the butts of rifles, everything they could find. Someone had ripped off her fingernails at some point. They had done something to her hair, but she couldn’t tell what. It wasn’t like the White Fang were going to throw her a mirror to check. They had asked her to beg, told her to plead with them to stop. Sick bastards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang knew better than to beg. If the Priory had taught her anything, it was that begging only made the beatings last longer. The guards there had been cruel and brutal, nearly killing her more than once. They weren’t much different here, except for one of them. The one who whispered in her ear and told her all the horrible things he was going to do to her. He said that he had so many special plans for her, that her pain would be a jagged edge in an uncaring universe. Her torment would split the sky and write new verses in the annals of agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam. It had to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake was right. He was a dramatic piece of shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other guards, her other torturers, were eager to hit her, competing to see how many bones they could break without killing her outright. Adam had forbidden them from killing her. She had a higher purpose now, he had said. Where the others were brutish, Adam had turned torture into an art form. She always knew when it was him. There was nothing but pain then, the shock of agony washing away all thought entirely and leaving her sobbing, slumped against the wall in a daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d even let her try to fight her way out, right after they had arrived here. Even with her shotgun and all the rage she felt against that horrible man fueling her attacks, it had all been for naught. Yang had never seen anyone who was faster than a bullet. Adam Taurus came close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had she been here for days? A few hours? It didn’t really matter. Everything hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even know how many of them there were or even where her prison was, but she had heard a few mention Menagerie. They might be in the White Fang’s main hideout, or they might be in some three room shithole in the corner of the sector. Yang had been gagged and blindfolded while they jumped to wherever they were now. Not that it mattered, she hadn’t been conscious. She’d woken up in that dark room, then was blinded by a spotlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That bastard...with the sword. He had known Blake, called out for her like an owner looking for their favorite pet. Yang was bait. She knew that. Everything that Adam had said made that clear above all else. She was the lure of the trap, the noose around Blake’s neck. The thought of it almost hurt more than the torture. She had looked up at the camera, begging Blake to stay away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t let her get hurt. Yang had told her that she would rather die than see Blake get hurt, and she meant it. It was time to pay the piper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that she had gone so long without being tortured, though she couldn’t tell how long that was, she was able to think. It was hard, like dragging yourself through the mud of a marsh that wanted to swallow you whole, but it was possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t think about Blake right now. She couldn’t think about Ruby, or Weiss. She had already cried enough. In the night, she knew that thoughts of them would return and she would cry again. Until then, she had to focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang went over her injuries categorically, the same way she would the internals of a ship. Her arm was missing, chopped off by that bastard. The White Fang had patched her up enough to survive, but not enough to check if the wound was in danger of growing infected. Maybe that’s how she would die. It would be better than being beaten to death, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her suit had given out in the fighting back on Haven, the extra protection her mods afforded fading away as her suit ran out of energy. It helped withstand some damage from the beatings, it was still armor after all, but relentless damage would punch through even the thickest plating. The injuries were mounting, even with her suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nose was broken in at least two places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had three...no, four broken ribs. Plenty of the rest were fractured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was missing at least two teeth. The first time she had gotten hit, she had jeered at her jailers, telling them that they couldn’t do a damn thing to make her talk. She wished she hadn't been so bold. The next hit was with the butt of a rifle, and she tasted blood as her head snapped back. Adam had told them to leave her face alone. Blake needed to be able to recognize her, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least a few of her toes were broken and it felt like her ankles were sprained from how tightly they had lashed them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang allowed herself a small laugh. At least it wasn’t any worse. She immediately regretted laughing as her entire chest shrieked in agony and she cried out in pain, fighting the urge to double over. It would only have made things more painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything just hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would be back soon. The guards here were particularly malicious. They told her that Weiss and Blake had run away, without even knowing that she was captured. She didn’t believe that for a fucking second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t like the Priory and Blake wasn’t like Raven. She would come get her. She would be here soon. And then Adam would kill them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Maybe it would be better if Blake was like Raven, if she was more willing to stay away and save her own skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Yang groaned, blinding light searing holes in her eyes. A small group approached her, clubs in hand. They were saying something, laughing with one another. Yang couldn’t understand them. She was already trying to distance herself from it, hiding from the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least in the Priory they let you get drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang woke up. She didn’t even realize she had fallen asleep. Passed out, more like, she thought ruefully, resisting the urge to move. Everything was painful, even glancing around the dark room was agony. Her head was pounding, it felt like her brain was about to burst. She was amazed they had let her sleep, honestly. In the Priory they didn’t, not very often anyway. You were lucky to get six hours a week. The guards here must have gotten bored with beating her after she stopped crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had new bruises, and it felt like they’d broken another rib. One of them was bound to splinter into something vital soon. It was almost funny, the thought of something so simple ripping the guard’s prize away from them. Yang didn’t laugh. It would have only hurt more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened again. Yang moaned and tried to scramble away, reaching with an arm that wasn’t there and pushing with broken toes. One of her eyes was swollen shut, and all she could see was a silhouette in the door. This one had a pistol. Fuck, they must have caught Blake. With Blake caught, Yang was just a loose end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knelt down in front of Yang and she moaned again, fighting through the pain to get away. It didn’t work. They reached out a hand and Yang shrieked, turning away as best she could. They were saying something, something, something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...yang? Yang, it’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang turned back slowly, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. She couldn't be here. She shouldn't, it was too dangerous. It was what Adam wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake let out a strangled cry as Yang turned back around, and it looked like she had to physically resist throwing her arms around the blonde. “Yang! It’s Blake! I’m here. I’m gonna get you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Yang a moment to remember how to speak. She had almost forgotten, too much pain, too much screaming. “B...Blake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! It’s me, Yang. I’ve come to save you,” Blake said gently, then she reached down to undo the ropes around Yang’s ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Yang moaned softly, “No, no, no, you can’t be here...he’s gonna...he’s gonna kill you…” Yang tried to push Blake away with her arm and Blake reached out, gently grasping Yang’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he isn't. I’m going to rescue you. I’m going to get you to safety. We’ll make Adam pay, together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang shrunk away at the mention of his name, and Blake squeezed her hand reassuringly. The squeeze cleared Yang’s head, just enough to think straight for a moment. “Where’s...Ruby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss is getting her now,” Blake replied, throwing the bindings aside, “They’re going to meet us in the Nebula in two hours.” She was quiet for a moment, looking over the woman before her. Yang had to fight not to shrink away again. “Oh, Yang...I’m so sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’okay…” Yang muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-Okay. Do you think you can stand?” Blake asked and Yang shook her head. She reached out to hoist Yang up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders for support, when Yang shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...wait, wait....over there…” She gestured to the corner and Blake glanced at it, then reached out and searched the darkness. She gasped as she found what she was looking for, the same glittering purple cloth gifted to Yang on Haven. It was speckled with blood, Yang’s blood, but it still shone in the lights from the hallway. “You...cause...promise…” That was all Yang could say and Blake smiled softly, then retied it around Yang’s upper arm. It was a gentle intimate moment, and Yang almost didn’t believe it was really happening until she winced as Blake pulled the knot tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she breathed out and Yang shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake wrapped her arms around Yang’s shoulders and hoisted her up as gently as she could. It felt like Yang’s insides were ripping to shreds and she shrieked again, letting out halting sobs of pain as she found her footing. “Okay,” Blake said softly, “We’re gonna take it slow, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang still had enough presence of mind to realize that there was no way the guards weren’t nearby. “What about the....the…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guards?” Blake asked and Yang nodded as best she could, “They’re busy. I blew up a docking bay to get us a clear shot back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Yang asked, her vision fading for a moment. Blake must have said something in agreement, but Yang didn’t really hear it. All she saw as Blake nodding quickly. “You-you’re great, Blake...I love you…” Yang couldn’t have been thinking right, the pain was almost overwhelming. Words were just slipping out now, unbidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake froze and glanced over at Yang, then shook her head. “We’re gonna take it slow, alright?” she repeated and Yang nodded again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every step was blinding pain. Every inch they moved, Yang howled in agony. If it wasn’t for Blake’s strong arm around her body, Yang would have collapsed to the floor and blacked out in an instant. But they moved, slowly, down the hall, past dozens of other cells. Yang tried not to think about the people trapped in there. They’d have to come back and free them all, one day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly they were in a large, open room. Did she fade again? She must have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake stopped as gently as she could, with a soft gasp. Yang looked around slowly, as best she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. It was that grey eyed woman. Elsa? Allie? What the fuck was her name…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ilia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right! Ilia. That was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, Blake?” Ilia asked slowly, her hand drifting to her revolver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saving a friend,” Blake said, slowly kneeling and setting Yang down. She smiled at her, the same soft smile that always made Yang feel safe. “I’ll be right back, Yang,” she whispered, then stood and addressed Ilia again. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stopping an enemy.” Her tone was flat and cold, but even in her delirious state Yang could tell it was forced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ilia,” Blake said softly, one hand on her pistol at her side and her other hand resting on the hilt of her sword. “Please, just let us go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s eyes went crossed and she leaned back, staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. You’re the enemy, Blake. I can’t just let you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! She’s hurt, she needs help. You can’t...I know you don’t believe that she deserves this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s bait, Blake. We needed to bait the trap right in order to get you here. And it worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a long moment, then Blake asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atlas. He didn’t think you’d actually come. I didn’t either. You should’ve stayed away, Blake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t, not when one of my friends is in danger. I’m getting her out of here, Ilia. Just let us go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” This was a shout, as much an attempt to scare Blake as it was for Ilia to persuade herself that this was the right thing to do. “I can’t let you go. I won’t. This is all just according to the plan, don’t you see? We’re doing this for </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t believe that. This isn’t what the White Fang is supposed to be, this isn’t what we joined for-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What we joined for? That’s what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> joined for. You opened that door, Blake. I just followed you through. I didn’t care about the White Fang, or Adam, or Sienna, or any of it. I just cared about you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another silence. Yang wished they would keep talking. It was easier to stay awake when they were talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What...what do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw the way you looked at Adam, the same way you look at her. I wanted...I wanted you to look at me like that. Fuck, Blake, I loved you! I loved you so fucking much, I threw away everything for you! And then you just...you left. You abandoned me.” The cold tone returned, even more forced this time, holding back tears. “How could you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t...I had to, Ilia.” Ilia wasn’t the only one holding back tears. “I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t stay here if it meant staying with Adam. Ilia, he hurt me. He beat me. You see these fucking fingers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got those on a mission in Argus-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a lie. He gave them to me. Gods, he cut my fucking fingers off, Ilia! I had never been to Argus, we weren’t even on Argus then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...no it was a scouting mission. That’s what he said, that’s what you said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did. I couldn’t...I didn’t want people to know. It was safer for me. He’s a monter, Ilia. He tried to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? You’ve seen what he can do, you know how cruel he is. Look what he did to Yang!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tha’s me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, I’m not. People don’t get bruises overnight from nothing, Ilia. Didn’t it seem strange that I just happened to get injured every time he fucked something up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t-You got those on missions!” Gods alive, did she sound unsure or what? “Blake, just give up. Stop running, come back to us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ilia, please. If he catches me, he’ll kill me. He’ll do it the same way he did to Sienna, and everyone’s gonna cheer about it. Because I’m the enemy now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He-he wouldn’t-I won’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Ilia. You know I’m telling the truth. Just let us go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the sound of guns being drawn and a sword being unsheathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I can’t. I wish it hadn’t come to this, Blake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying to me! He’s not-he wouldn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another long silence. “Yes he would. Ask him, Ilia, the next time you see him. Ask him what he’s going to do when he catches me. He’s gonna say that I’ll be punished, that he’ll make an example of me. You know what he really means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gunfire started, a whip cracked, a sword sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake was gonna win. She had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they’d get to safety, and they could just lay together forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’d be good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Be good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>good...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yang's fine! She's just unconscious. I'd never do that to the RWBY girls. Also the narration slips into Yang's stream of consciousness at the end, which is why it changes so drastically.<br/>Like I said in the beginning notes of the fic, I'll be providing these chapter synopses during the darker chapters. There should only be a few of them, but I want to provide a way for people to keep up with the story even if they don't feel comfortable reading a particular chapter.<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trapped in Schnee Manor and cut off from her friends, Weiss finally gets her revenge on her father.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Weiss Schnee, the best bounty hunter in Remnant, glared at the man in front of her. He had a victorious smirk on his face, a shit eating grin that would have stood up to the test of time and any rigorous judicial trial. He looked so much like their father now, with his scraggly moustache and clip on tie. The suit was fitted, of course. He had money to burn, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello sister,” he drawled, taking a step forward. He was close to her, close enough that if her hands had been free she could have reached out and touched him. But her arms were bound behind her back, and she was forced to kneel on the cold metal floors of an official Schnee Dust Company Detainment Cell. They had been part of her father’s efforts to dissuade strikes, a simple and collapsible prison with room for one. They also had an automatic cleaning procedure, in case of unfortunate accidents. A handful had been installed in Schnee Manor itself for particularly important prisoners. Under the guise of punishing offenders of corporate espionage, the Manor had been home to plenty of influential people’s heroes over the years. Few, if any, had ever escaped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whitley,” Weiss snarled, all pretenses of professionalism and high class forgotten in the wake of her imprisonment, “still father’s pet, are we?” Whitley had long been their father’s favored child, ever since Winter had left and Weiss had needed her time to recover. The company needed an heir, and Whitely had stepped up admirably. Five years on, and it seemed that little had changed. Weiss wouldn’t be surprised if Whitley had imprisoned his own share of strikers in the time since she had seen him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being heir has its responsibilities, Weiss,” Whitley said, his tone superior as though his title were meant to make Weiss jealous. She didn’t give a damn what his title was. Burning the Schnee Dust Company to the ground had been a dream of hers since childhood. “Finding you was a particularly joyous challenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a fine job you did of it too, not even being in the same system as me until I was spotted on Atlas. I’m sure father will love to hear about your incompetence.” Weiss spat the words out and Whitley recoiled in a flash of rage. He clenched one hand into a fist and let out a long breath, trying to maintain a semblance of the high society he was supposed to represent. Weiss wasn’t going to let him off that easily. “Maybe you’d like to tell him how you had to let General Ironwood do all the hard work for you. Couldn’t have been that difficult, ordering someone to carry me back to your ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss…” Whitley said carefully. It was a tone that Weiss was familiar with, the tone her father often had with her. It was a tone that demanded obedience, a tone that expected to be obeyed. It was a tone that the rich and powerful took with their servants and the less fortunate, the kind of tone that one used on a misbehaving dog. Though Weiss would curse herself for even thinking it, as compared to the dominating tone of Cinder Fall, her brother was a worm next to a blazing sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pathetic, Whitley. If father didn’t need an heir he’d have locked you away years ago,” Weiss sneered, and Whitley had finally had enough. He surged forwards and slugged her in the gut with one hand, then screamed as his fist collided with solid metal. Weiss didn’t even feel the impact, but fancied that she had heard a bone break. “Not thinking things through today, are we brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If father hadn’t forbidden it, I would have you torn apart,” he screeched, and a sour thought crossed Weiss’ mind. Whitley knew, he had to know. It would be impossible not to, after he had found her shattered body on the concrete, barely conscious enough to comprehend what was going on around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fools had rebuilt her before they had caged her. Her father probably wanted to see her fully functional before he visited whatever horror he had planned upon her. His arrogance would be his undoing, just as Weiss had always hoped it would be. “You would have tried, little brother, and failed like so many others. If you’re going to kill me, do it. This conversation is getting boring already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whitley’s face contorted with rage as he reeled back, clutching his hand. “No, I won’t kill you. Just you wait, Weiss. Father has plans for you, such beautiful plans indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else can he do to me?” Weiss asked coldly, locking eyes with her brother. He couldn’t look away, which was all the distraction that Weiss needed to check the strength of her restraints. The Detainment Cells came standard with strong restraints, powerful enough to hold back even the most physically powerful of prisoners. There was supposed to be no one in the sector who could force them open, but Weiss had been held by far stronger ties than these. Whitley’s answer froze her in place, catching her off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father’s research has been going well. His partner has done all kinds of experiments with our technology, and her results are most favorable. She has sent us reeves of information, thousands of pages worth of fantastic data. She’s done what father never could alone. With our technology and her sadism, she’s managed to create perfect servants.” Whitley’s triumphant tone returned, even as he grimaced with pain, “They don’t think, they don’t feel, they never question an order. I’ve seen them, and they’re beautiful. That’s what father plans to do with you, Weiss. You didn’t want to be a puppet, but we don't always get what we want, do we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss couldn’t respond. She tried to form words, a coherent response, but nothing came. Cinder was her father’s research partner, she had to be. Who else was depraved enough to use this technology in such an unspeakable manner? The memory of the blindfolded women came front and center before Weiss’ mind, and she wanted to scream. Her father was going to make her into a slave, just like Cinder had done to so many others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be the captain of the Praetorians, Weiss!” Whitley said, as though it were something to be proud of, as though Weiss should be overjoyed to hear it, “What a fine thing to be. I wanted to see you destroyed, or made into a house servant, but father forbid it. He’s already put so much money into you, not using you for your intended purpose would be a waste.” Whitley leaned in close again, a smile on his face, “There won’t be a single rebellious thought left in your head when he’s done with you, Weiss. You’ll be a loyal Schnee, like you were always supposed to be. The first thing he’ll have you do is hunt down those sisters and that animal you were in a crew with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss lashed out, slamming her head into Whitley’s face. She felt his nose crunch underneath her skull and he fell back, screaming. When Weiss looked up he had blood pouring down his face, down his chin, staining the white and blue suit that he wore. Perhaps she had some of his blood in her hair. What a fine sight that would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the cell flew open and a pair of Praetorians rushed in to help Whitley to his feet. They were enormous, hulking people with gigantic rifles slung over their backs. Their arms, legs, and torsos were robotic, clearly visible for the trained eye in the ill fitting suits they wore. One of them had a robotic eye as well, which wheeled madly as they tried to find the source of the threat to Whitley’s safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss grimaced as she saw them. Her father’s experimentation with ‘enhancing’ people hadn’t begun with Weiss, far from it. The Praetorians were the results of years worth of research and hundreds of dead test subjects. Weiss was simply the culmination of his research. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Praetorians helped Whitley to his feet, and he futilely tried to stem the flow of blood with one gloved hand. A grim smile spread across Weiss’ face as she watched him. Their reunion had only lasted a few minutes, and Weiss already felt like she was coming out on top. That’s what being a Schnee was, after all, a competition to be the best. She almost felt ashamed for allowing herself to slip into her father’s way of thinking. Then again, as soon as Whitley was out of her way the sooner she could hunt down her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss had hunted plenty of sadistic criminals, insane doctors, and terrible parents who tortured those closest to them, those who relied on them for safety and support. She had made quite a tidy profit doing so as well. Her father, on the other hand, she would gladly hunt down for free. She would even pay for the opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whitley was screaming something, more threats probably, but Weiss was already thinking of other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fools had put her back together, and she felt just like new. There was almost certainly some kind of failsafe in case she broke out, some kind of kill switch that would immobilize her. That would need to be taken care of as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her pistol was somewhere in the manor, no doubt locked up with all the rest of the weapons the prisoners held here came with. No matter, she could find it in due time. One of the Praetorian’s rifles would do in a pinch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was escaping. If Whitley was as thorough as their father believed him to be, he would have found </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> somehow. The thought worsened Weiss’ mood, like a cold draft into a warm front, threatening to turn into a howling storm. If Pietro had gotten hurt in the process of her imprisonment, then she would burn the manor to the ground. She would hunt down her brother wherever he ran and make him pay for every sorrow he had inflicted upon that wonderful engineer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss pushed the vengeful thoughts from her mind with a physical shake of her head. That could come later, and only if Pietro had been harmed. Besides, Pietro was one of Atlas’ finest. Whitley would have to be exceptionally stupid to harm one of the council’s favorites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> was here, that was excellent. She was a good ship, and escaping to another system was as easy as getting away from the Manor’s defenses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those same defenses gave Weiss pause as she considered her escape. Schnee Manor was built like a fortress, a series of walls and gun emplacements made to slaughter any attacking force. The gun emplacements were backed up by hundreds of guards, a small fighter squadron, and several lumbering robotic mechs that each packed enough firepower to obliterate entire groups of people in under a second. Her father had his own personal army here, and Weiss would have to escape all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she mused as she considered her options, she had done it once before. A second time wasn’t impossible. Though admittedly her first escape attempt had been with much less fanfare than this one was bound to have. Running away in the night while her father hosted guests as a soiree was hardly difficult. Security had been focused on the ships coming in, not the ones leaving. The fact that she had stolen her father’s personal ship always made Weiss smile when she thought of it. That garrish orange monstrosity had looked right at home in a scrap yard and had cost her father a fortune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The best part about that escape had been trashing her father’s ship, honestly. She’d taken a hacksaw and a sledgehammer to the interior, and a plasma cutter to the outside. Between those tools and her own enhanced strength, there wasn’t much of the ship left by the time she was done with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Winter had come to pick her up. She had taken a special leave of absence to do it, and was working overtime when they returned to Atlas to make up for it. It rubbed Weiss the wrong way, being so close to Schnee Manor and yet so far away. She knew that her father was aware she was on Atlas, there were too many people loyal to him, too many reporters looking for a new scoop. But he hadn’t come get her, at least not then. By the time he had marshaled his rage in order to act, Weiss had already left the system and began her career as a bounty hunter. Apparently he and Winter had argued for hours, and he was escorted back to Schnee Manor by a handful of Atlas soldiers, nearly arrested for causing a disturbance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss let out a long breath and pushed the memories aside. They were a nice distraction, but a distraction was the last thing she needed right now. Right now she needed to focus on escaping and getting to the Nexus Nebula. She had no idea how long she had been in that semi conscious state after Whitley had found her, but the sheer amount of damage to her body that needed to be repaired would have taken an expert team two days at least. She was already late, and she didn’t like breaking her word. Weiss was a bounty hunter with principles, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake must have been smart enough to keep quiet if she made it out with Yang. If they’d tried to contact </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Whitley would no doubt have rubbed it in Weiss’ face. That kind of relentless teasing was something of a specialty for her brother, though it was always easy to be cruel when your target is tied up and unable to fight back. Well, mostly unable anyway. With luck his nose would heal back crooked. It would ruin his perfect features, and that would upset their father to no end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focus. There would be time to gloat about her breakout later, right now was the time for action. Her eyes scanned the room, searching for anything that might give her an advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to her cell was closed and she had every opportunity to break free, right now. It was good that she had the time to install Blake’s taser into her left arm. Against people like the Praetorians it would prove invaluable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a damn shame it would be if this was all for nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought came unbidden, unwanted, and Weiss shook her head with a snarl. She couldn’t think that, it wasn’t fair to her friends. It wasn’t something she could even consider. She hadn’t survived nearly a decade of torture, years of fighting just to stay alive, and weeks of running from two of the most powerful groups in the sector just to give up now. There were people out there who were relying on her, and she couldn’t let them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the very least she had to interrogate Winter about Atlas’ plans for expansion. If nothing else she would get to the bottom of that mystery, even if everything else came crashing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a long breath and jerked her wrists apart. The bindings, able to withstand plasma cutters, hacksaws, and other advanced tools, screeched as they struggled to hold her. She jerked her wrists again, and the bindings snapped open. With another heavy jerk she tore open the bindings around her ankles, then stood. The metal band about her waist wailed in agony before it shredded and fell apart, pieces collapsing to the floor with a jarring clang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss froze, watching the door, listening for any signs of movement. Nothing came, the door remained shut. She let out a sigh of relief, then closed her eyes and focused on her body. Everything was in working order, but that wasn’t her concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stretched her arms to the ceiling, and they worked fine. Her legs extended nicely, her knees were bending properly. She leaned forwards, touching her toes with effortless ease and then back up again. And there it was, something was lodged in her lower back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a growl she whirled around to find it, her body twisting far beyond what should have been possible. She searched with one hand, eventually, finding a small protrusion just above her waistline. One hand wrapped around it and she let out a deep breath. Yanking the piece out of her body was the only way she had available right now, and that didn’t fill her with hope. The piece could activate as it was removed and knock her unconscious, or rip out a piece of her robotic spine. The latter would be an inconvenience, she could still walk  even if her spine was damaged, but the former would no doubt lead to a much more secure holding cell and probably bump up the timetable on her punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t let her father experiment on her any more. She would let herself be torn apart by the gravitational flux of a sun before that happened. With another long, measured breath, she yanked on the piece. It came free, a lance of lightning dust racing up her body and shocking her out to her fingers and toes. Perhaps it was meant to hurt, to put her into agony so great that she couldn't move. It didn’t really matter, she couldn’t feel pain anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaqcues Schnee was apparently even more arrogant than she had initially remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her ear up against the door and listened intently, her enhanced hearing doing wonders for her. A pair of guards was walking away, their footsteps receding into the distance. Perhaps they were unaware of their newest charge and the weight her capture held, or perhaps they simply didn’t care. Either way, their conversation faded just as quickly as their footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...what you want about the tenets of Atlesian Imperialism, at least it’s an ethos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascists</span>
  </em>
  <span>, man, they don’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the guards wandered off, deeper into the prison, Weiss continued her escape. She gave the door was little more than a simple yank with one arm, the lock snapping as she tore the door open. The metal screeched as it broke, the sound echoing down the hall and out into the rest of the prison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An alarm went off immediately, a screaming bell that echoed down the hall and out into the grounds of the Manor. Weiss sprinted out of her cell, and turned right. There would be a staircase on her left soon, and from there two flights down to the storage leve. She knew the layout of this prison like the back of her hand, she had designed it, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards from before were yelling something and the sound of pounding feet chased her down the hall. She burst into the stairway, bowling over a poor guard who was just about to enter the hall. The guard yelped as they were thrown back down the stairs, and Weiss leapt over them with a singular grace. Then she charged down the stairs, already at the door she wanted when the guards from before burst into the stairway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flew into an almost identical hall, this one lined with offices and storage rooms rather than cells. There was more shouting from up ahead, someone was barking orders about finding her, when she found the door she wanted. She let out a gasp of satisfaction and threw open the door, stepping inside and closing it behind her before the guards could lay eyes on her. With that, she turned to search the racks of weapons for her precious pistol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two Praetorians were staring at her, dumbfounded. They weren’t quite as big as the two from before, but were no less dangerous because of it. Their robotic limbs would make up the difference that their muscles failed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Weiss said politely, as though she were meeting a foreign dignitary, then flew across the room at the closest of them. They gasped and threw aside her punch, only for her second hand to snake out and ram into their throat. They weren’t completely robotic like her, and their necks were still nice and fleshy. Weiss couldn't feel it, but she had crushed enough windpipes in her day to know what it looked like when one was destroyed. There was the unmistakable sound of a rifle being readied, and Weiss grabbed the Praetorian in front of her and hurled them at their companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two shots went off, both of them buried in the hurled body. Weiss was only a half second behind it, her left hand collapsing into a pair of pincers. Lightning dust hummed and snapped as it lanced up the pincers and as the second Praetorian tossed the body of their companion aside, Weiss jammed the taser against their temple. They shrieked and spasmed before collapsing in a heap, frothing at the mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss lifted up her arm and inspected the pincers, smiling at them appreciatively. Blake was an absolute genius, and she would need to tell her that once they were all reunited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts of Ruby, stuck in Cinder’s clutches, raced through Weiss’ head and she pushed them aside. Once she, Blake, and Yang were all back together they could figure out a way to rescue Ruby. Right now all that Weiss could do was escape the Manor. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she stayed captured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scanned the walls of weapons and armor, eyes flashing over the hundreds of guns, swords, axes, and clubs that had been collected from prisoners over the years. Her pistol was nowhere to be seen. With a curse, Weiss grabbed one of the huge rifles off the Praetorians, and checked it over. It was more like a handheld cannon than a rifle, and nearly as tall as she was. She didn’t like using weapons this large, especially not when she needed to move quickly, but it would have to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the weapons room swung open, revealing another Praetorian and a handful of guards. Well, no time like the present for a field test. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten seconds later the attacking party of guards were nothing but a bloody mess and Weiss looked the rifle over with a sudden surge of glee. This was a proper heavy weapon, and that was going to be very useful in her escape. The Praetorian who had led the ground was trying to crawl away, his body severed at the waist by one of the rifle rounds. Weiss stepped over him and carried on, ignoring his curses and threats. She didn’t waste another round finishing him off, she needed to conserve ammunition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deeper and deeper into the Manor she went, slinking past guard patrols and other Praetorians who were racing to catch a woman who wasn’t there anymore. She was like a ghost, appearing and vanishing from sight as quickly as thought itself. Within half an hour she had slunk out of the prison and was racing up a flight of stairs into the manor proper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss burst into the main hall, which was full of servants huddling in the corners. A few were trying to hide behind serving trays and freshly cleaned linens. One of them screamed as she strode through them, gently moving them out of the way as she made her way up the stairs behind them. As she reached the stairs, she wheeled around and shouted, “Into the prison!” The servants didn’t move. Weiss rolled her eyes and pointed the rifle skyward, then blasted a hole in the ceiling with a boom. “Run!” That made the servants panic, all of them trying to get away from the madwoman with a gun. They barreled down the stairwell and out of sight. With luck, the tide of fleeing staff would slow down any pursuers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Weiss climbed the stairs, taking them two at a time, until she was at the top landing. Beyond that was a pair of huge mahogany doors, emblazoned with the Schnee family symbol. Weiss let out a long breath, and pushed the doors open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately the wood above her head exploded as a rifle shot punched clean through the door. She cursed and fell back, readying her rifle as she landed heavily on the ground. The Praetorian that had seen her shouted a curse and aimed, but too late. Another blast, and their head was gone. There was a second curse and Weiss snapped her rifle to the left, catching another Praetorian before they could react. With three more shots, the Praetorian ceased to exist as a human being, instead just being a pile of meat and gears. To anyone else, a normal person, the Praetorians were reapers, impossible to kill and inescapable. But Weiss was everything they were but perfected, honed by years of experience and strife. To her, the Praetorians were just targets. It almost made her feel foolish for being afraid when they were sent after her, but numbers made all the difference. One or two at a time was easy, three dozen was another matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood and stepped inside the huge doors, into an antechamber. Her father’s office, at least the one he used to impress the easily fooled, was just beyond. He had another one deeper in the Manor where the real work got done, but if he was planning to gloat about capturing Weiss, he would be doing it here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss pressed onwards through two more opulent doors, and into her father’s office. It was a long room with vaulted ceilings, pillars of marble, and a wonderful blue and white carpet. At the end of that carpet was a desk, properly fitted with all the modern conveniences, including a personal wine bucket. That alone had cost nearly ten thousand Lien. Beyond that was a huge bay window, made of bulletproof glass, that overlooked the gardens below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting behind the desk, his fingers steepled and his smile evident by the twitch of his moustache, was Jacques Schnee. He was dressed as he always was, in a sharp white suit with a clip on tie. Standing just next to him was Whitley. His hand was bandaged and his nose was in a small brace, but he too had a cruel smile etched across his features. He was dressed in white full body combat suit, glowing blue in preparation for an attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well,” Jacques said as Weiss approached them, “It seems I didn’t need to send Whitley after you at all. You were going to come to me anyway, like a good child always does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m much better at shooting than I was at being a daughter,” Weiss hissed, “Would you like a demonstration?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacques laughed. It was the same kind of laugh that someone who doesn’t realize their in mortal peril and thinks they have the upper hand always has, long and loud, echoing around the ceilings and pillars like a bird struggling to fly. “If only you’d had that fire when you were still a child. Perhaps things would have gone differently. You were such a promising heir, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer things the way they are, father. You can keep the company and let Whitley burn it to the ground when you’re dead and gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whitley is an excellent heir, and will lead this company into a new era of prosperity. Did you know that he scored within the ninety fifth percentile on his exams as a child? When you were a child you only scored within the eightieth.” Weiss scowled at that, but said nothing. Of course her father would fixate on the past, on her failures. She had long ago gone above and beyond anyone’s expectations of her, and had no plans to shrink herself down to fit into her father’s neatly designated boxes. She was her own woman now, and damn all the rest. Jacques continued, “But of course, now that you’re back I’m willing to extend an offer to you. An olive branch, if you will,” Jacques continued. Weiss wasn’t really listening, her grip on her rifle tightening as she prepared to spring into action. “You and Whitley are going to duel, Weiss. Whoever wins, will take their place as my heir. The loser,” he leered at Weiss and suddenly a cold shock of fear ran through her, “will captain the Praetorians.” He had the same expression he always had when he was about to ‘enhance’ her, when he would knock her out and she would awaken with a new part of her torn away. “Catch,” he said and tossed something at her. Weiss caught it on instinct and looked down to see her pistol. She was unharmed, unblemished, and loaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacques jerked his head towards Weiss and Whitley rounded the desk. He drew a rapier from his hip, and Weiss felt a pang of familiarity as she saw it. She knew that rapier, it had been hers for years before she had run away. It was the same rapier she’d used to duel Winter all those years ago, while her sister used a saber. It was just like Whitley to take up someone else’s weapon. That boy hadn’t had an original thought in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss tossed the rifle aside and readied her pistol. Her father clearly had faith in Whitley if this was the kind of duel he wanted. Then Weiss saw it, a small detonator in her father’s hand. As she and Whitley took their positions, he smirked and triggered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacques frowned and triggered the detonator again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Weiss’ turn to smirk. “You didn’t really think I would miss that, did you?” Jacques frown turned into a snarl and he shouted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whitley! Kill her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whitley raised up his rapier, settling into a fighting stance. He had a sneer on his face, and for good reason. His form was excellent, and if he was anywhere near as skilled as Weiss had been at his age he would be a difficult combatant. The Schnee style of sword fighting was a dizzying affair of feints and stabs, and master practitioners were even able to deflect bullets and curve laser shots away from their body. Whitley showed all the trademark signs of being a master of his craft. In a fair fight, Weiss might have needed to be worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Weiss Schnee didn’t get to be the best bounty hunter in Remnant by fighting fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Whitley could even react she had put a round from her pistol into the meat of his thigh. He bellowed and collapsed, the rapier falling away with a clatter. Now Weiss turned her pistol on her father. His face had gone pale, his features gaunt as he stared at her in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out to reach a button on his desk, to call for help, and Weiss’ pistol sang out. He screamed and pulled back the ruined mass of flesh that had been his hand as Weiss approached slowly, deliberately, like some monster of legend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacques fell away, collapsing the floor and trying to crawl to the windows as though they would save him. Even if he could get them open, it was a two hundred foot drop to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Weiss was on him, her pistol shoved into her holster in the hurry to grapple her father. He screamed and tried to bat her away, but she tossed his arm aside with a vicious snapping sound. Her breaths were ragged and short, her heart pounded as she clasped her hands around her father’s head. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t reason, everything that she had learned about discipline and order, keeping herself level and calm fell away as she glared at her father, the wriggling worm beneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well father?” she shouted at him, squeezing his skull with both hands. Unrelenting robotics refused to yield to something as petty as flesh and bone. Her father screamed at her, he begged her to stop. He promised her money, power, a position of importance if she would just let him live. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pleas went unheeded. An entire lifetime of torment welled to the surface and boiled over, her rage a cacophony of deafening screams and a swirling maelstrom of biting, howling wind and cutting waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted me to be stronger!” Weiss screamed as she pressed harder. Her father had stopped begging, his cries turning to incoherent babbling. “Well? Am I strong enough now?” Weiss squeezed just a bit harder. There was a sickening crunch, and Jacques Schnee went limp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss leaned back onto her haunches and stared down at the ruined form of her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed, in triumph and sorrow all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she pushed the emotions away with a vicious shake of her head. There was no time for that, not now. Sorrow, joy, confusion, uncertainty, they could all come later. Right now she had to finish escaping, and that meant finding a ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whitley was blubbering something as Weiss walked passed him, her stride purposeful and sure. As she reached the door, he screamed, “What have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t deign to answer him. There was no way to make him understand. He would tell the guards what she had done, of course. The body of their father would keep the guards busy for a while. That was her opening to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there it was down to the docking bays, down through the empty kitchens and the empty halls. There were no servants to be seen, all of them hiding somewhere, safe from the madness that Weiss’ escape was causing. Even the guards were missing, all of them busy searching for her and never coming close to finding her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon she was at the docking bays and there, in the middle of it all, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was undamaged, a gleaming beacon of hope in a dark wasteland. As Weiss approached, she heard running footsteps and the sound of a cocking gun. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing a guard only a few years her junior pointing a rifle at her. They were shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay right there!” they shouted, but even as they did their authoritative tone collapsed into a pleading whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss felt her gaze soften, and she whispered, “You don’t want to do this, kid. Walk away. Forget you saw me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard looked about to drop their weapon when they forced their expression into a glare and said, “I can’t. It’s my job. Now put your weapon on the gro-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a life to live, right?” Weiss asked, cutting the guard off, “You have a family, people who care about you. I’ve already killed enough people today, kid. Don’t make me kill you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard was shaking more now, their gun rattling in their grip. “I-I have you dead to rights!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really want to make that bet?” Weiss asked quietly, grip tightening around her pistol. “Trust me, kid, better people than you have tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their gun clattered to the floor and they collapsed to their knees with shaking sobs. Weiss let out a long breath and turned away, walking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The hatch slid open and she began to climb on when the guard shouted, “Wait! What do I tell them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell them that you never saw me until I was already taking off. Tell them that I threatened you, made you surrender. I don’t care,” Weiss’ tone was flat and tired. “Do yourself a favor and get the fuck out of this Manor while you still can.” With that she climbed up the rest of the hatch and to the cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> was exactly how she remembered her being, responding with perfect precision to every button press, every flick of a switch. Weiss scoffed as she saw that the fuel banks were still full. If her father had been thinking, he would have emptied them to slow her down during an escape attempt, but he had been too arrogant. He had never expected her to make it this far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted off and flew out of the docking bay until she was a good distance away, and then punched in the coordinates for the Nexus Nebula. A jump in atmosphere wasn’t a huge problem for the ship performing it, everything behind it was liable to be obliterated by the blast of the engines. Weiss made sure to leave the upper levels of the Manor, where only Whitley and guards were located, behind her as she punched the engines to full and jumped out of the system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The communications bell went off, and Weiss let it through with no small amount of trepidation. The viewport filled with warped static, then it cleared to reveal Winter. She was in a different office this time, one that Weiss immediately recognized as General Ironwoods. No matter how tired Winter had looked the last time they’d spoken, she was twice as exhausted now. The skin under her eyes sagged and she could barely hold her head up, propping it on one hand. Had she not been seated, Weiss thought that she might have collapsed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are!” Winter said in exasperation, “I’ve been trying to reach you for hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Winter. I was busy. Took an unintentional detour back to the Manor,” Weiss said and Winter’s eyes narrowed for a moment in confusion until a wash of realization took their place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They found you?” she asked, and Weiss nodded, “What happened? How did you escape? What did father say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of the questions, only one stuck out to Weiss. Her answer was short, and to the point. “Father’s dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exhaustion seemed to seep from Winter’s body and her eyes went wide, her mouth almost falling open. “How do you know that?” Weiss held up her hands, still dripping with blood and viscera. Winter looked like she was about to scream until she bit back her emotion with a heavy breath. “That’s not going to look good for you, Weiss. Two high profile murders in two days is more than enough to ensure your spot on the wanted list for good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side slightly. “Two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Father and General Ironwood,” Winter said. Now it was Weiss’ turn to look shocked, and she almost bolted to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t kill Ironwood!” she shouted but Winter was already shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only intruder that we know for sure made it to his office is you, Weiss. The council has their mind made up already, I’ve been asked to bring you in personally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t believe that I would do that!” Weiss shouted in indignation and Winter let out a resigned sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t, but then you killed father. Ironwood isn’t that much of a stretch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s bullshit, Winter! You know me, I wouldn’t kill someone like Ironwood.” Winter opened her mouth to respond, but Weiss cut her off. “Besides, I saw who did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Winter asked, a hint of real curiosity piercing through the veneer of the good soldier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam Taurus,” Weiss said carefully. It had taken some thought, but it made sense. He was the one from the video, the one who must’ve been after the crew in the canyon. “He killed Ironwood, I saw it happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you did nothing to stop it?” The question cut Weiss to the core and she could only gape at Winter for a long moment before saying,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t able to do anything. The general shot me, I was thrown out a damn window. We threatened each other, and then he drew first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter sat back and folded her arms across her chest in disbelief. Weiss pressed on, desperate to prove to her sister that she wasn’t guilty of such a heinous crime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got distracted, and he managed to get a shot off before me. Even if I had been faster, I wouldn’t have killed him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got distracted?” Winter said softly, “Weiss, you don’t get distracted. I’ve seen it myself, you have better focus than some navigation systems.” Her gaze softened just a hair and she whispered, “What’s going on, Weiss? You must be in much deeper than I thought if you’re getting distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you when this is all over, Winter, I promise. Right now, I need to know what’s happening in Atlas, I need to know when you’ll be after me,” Weiss said. The rational part of her mind had already moved on from Ironwood and was planning for the future. The same instincts that kept her alive all these years were making her come off a brash, as cold and cruel. Perhaps that was for the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m acting general, now,” Winter said slowly, leaning back in her chair again, “We’re planning to set out and find you first thing tomorrow. Make this easy on yourself, Weiss. Let me find you, and I promise you’ll get a fair trial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss had never pegged her sister as manipulative, but then again the influence of both their father and someone as crooked as General Ironwood must have rubbed off on her. “Why should I believe you?” Weiss asked, and Winter stiffened at the question, “You didn’t even tell me the truth about Atlas’ expansion plans, why would you be telling me the truth now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss,” Winter said slowly, as though explaining something to a child, “We’re expanding into unoccupied and abandoned-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argus and Menagerie aren’t abandoned, Winter!” Weiss snapped and Winter froze, a crook caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “What’s next? Mistral? Vale? How far are you willing to push this pointless dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know about that?” Winter asked, her voice deadly calm. Had Weiss still been a child or had this even just been a normal day, she would have backed off the question. Her sister had her secrets, and Weiss had plenty of her own. But this wasn’t a normal day, far from it. Weiss demanded answers. Being in the dark had only led to her and the crew getting hurt, and she refused to let it happen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter how I know it Winter,” she hissed, “What matters is that you’re betraying everything you stand for! What about all those times we would lay awake and plan, sneaking into each other’s rooms to talk?” The memories flooded over Weiss, a million little moments with Winter when they were children. They had such grand plans. They were going to change the sector entirely, make it somewhere you could forge a life of your own, a place where it was safe to live. It all started in Atlas, and Weiss had been so certain that her sister was continuing their good work. All a lie. “You had so many fucking plans, Winter, plans that you promised me you were going to put into action the moment you were general.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, it’s not that easy, I can’t just do whatever I please,” Winter said and Weiss waved it away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> slammed out of the jump and Weiss immediately swerved her up and above the Nebula. This conversation was too important to let slide because of the natural mask the system provided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That never stopped the general, did it?” Weiss muttered and Winter gasped softly. To Weiss, she was horrified, shaken to her core that Weiss would dare to say such a thing, to tarnish the name of someone that Winter had so idolized. “What about the life we were going to have? The Schnee Sisters, champions of the Remnant sector. Don’t you remember?” She tried to keep the pleading from her voice, but to no avail. “Once father and the general were gone, we were going to make a new world, Winter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were going to build new lives, Winter. We were going to have lives we could be proud of. Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter narrowed her eyes and Weiss could see her military training battling against her habitual urge to fold her arms across her chest in disappointment. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t give you the life you wanted-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I wanted was a sister! You couldn’t even give me that.” Weiss shouted and Winter’s jaw snapped closed with the practiced efficiency of someone who knew how to hold their tongue. The bounty hunter could feel her leveled expression break, the flood of chemicals overwhelming the emotional dampeners in her head and pushing through like a flood. If she could still cry, she thought she might have started. Then there was a flash of raw, unending rage, the fury and spite that had forced Weiss to survive her procedures, her early days as a bounty hunter, and every sorrow that rocked her to the core when she lay down to sleep. “Do you know what father did to me?” Weiss choked out, “Have you seen it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter’s expression flickered from her stone cold demeanor for just a moment, her eyes wandering away from the screen, but Weiss never missed anything. Her sister looked like she was about to bolt from the room, but Weiss couldn’t let her leave without showing her the depths of their father’s depravity. So Weiss stood, and wrenched off her gloves, robotic hands glinting in the cold blue light as they flew across her body, tearing away her clothes until all that was left was the hard metal chassis that was her form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me!” Weiss screamed, one fist pounding the controls so hard the metal gave way, “Look what he made me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Winter didn’t even try to look was what broke Weiss’ heart the most. Instead all she did was clasp her hands behind her back and mutter, “If you insist on doing this, on throwing away your life for these friends of yours, I can’t help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not my friends,” Weiss snarled, and Winter’s eyes flicked to meet hers, carefully avoiding the robotic form that made Weiss what she was. Weiss glared daggers at her sister, all the emotions she had fought so hard to repress coming back in full force. “They’re my family.” Winter’s mouth dropped open, jaw flapping like a sheet in a heavy breeze. Weiss snorted derisively. “You can't even stand the sight of me.” Before Winter could muster up the nerve to react, Weiss cut the connection. She slumped into her seat and put her head in her hands, a halting sob shaking her body. She wanted to cry, to curl up into a ball and cry until she couldn’t cry any more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there were no tears. There were never tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been forced to abandon that luxury, along with so many others, but the emotions were still there. Weiss could almost smell the smoke of the emotional dampeners shorting out as the tidal wave of pure, unfiltered feeling slammed into her and threatened to tear her away. Even without the tears, Weiss knew this feeling. It had been so long since she had indulged it that it felt like a rusty dagger piercing her heart, rough edges tearing and shredding the barriers she had built to keep such things at bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Weiss Schnee, the best bounty hunter in Remnant, wept. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>She's finally done it, after all this time!<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Nexus Nebula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the middle of the Nexus Nebula, hidden from their pursuers, Blake desperately bring Yang back from the brink.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake didn’t know what the fuck she was supposed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang was just so hurt. It was like every time that they moved another injury surfaced, another scream split the air. Blake had already burned through the pain relievers she had, none of which were powerful enough to let Yang have even a moment of respite</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the brief moments of consciousness between delirious babbling and pained groans, Yang tried to comfort her. To comfort her! Yang was in blinding agony and they were still trying to look out for everyone else. It would’ve been comedic if the person involved wasn’t the same person that made getting out of bed every morning bearable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake was a pilot and a fighter. She didn’t know how to heal Yang properly. The bruises and some of the broken bones were fine, she could handle those. She had dealt with plenty of the same kind of injuries in her time in the White Fang, both on herself and her comrades. The rest of Yang’s injuries were beyond her. The best thing she could do for their broken ribs was to lay Yang flat on the bed and make sure they didn’t move very much. But their arm...gods their arm…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the very least, Blake was able to keep Yang’s arm from bleeding and from getting infected. She cleaned the wound three times a day, gritting her teeth to try and ignore Yang’s yelps and whimpers of pain as she did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it had been days, three of them so far. Weiss was nowhere to be seen, and Blake tried to keep herself from focusing on what that meant. She couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to Weiss on Atlas or to Ruby when Cinder found out they had failed again. Most of all, she couldn’t bear the thought of telling Yang that Ruby was still in Cinder’s clutches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every day at dawn and dusk, against her better judgement, Blake sent out a series of messages to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Each message had their coordinates and the status of what was happening on the ship. Only two out of every ten messages she sent had gotten through the Nebula, though if Weiss had received them was still a mystery. Outside of that, all of her energy was spent caring for Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the second day, they had at least managed to fall asleep. It had only been for a few hours, and they had woken up screaming from a nightmare, but at least it was something. Rest, Blake glumly reminded herself, was the best medicine. Yang was going to need a lot of it and every day that they spent drifting the Nebula was another day that sharpened the axe meant for Ruby. It was a thin sliver of hope that Weiss had managed to find the information they needed and was just hiding in a different system with Ruby in tow. Without a reply, it was all that Blake had to go on right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake hadn’t slept much in the last three days, if at all. Maybe an hour or two here and there in between taking care of Yang, checking out the viewport for any hostile ships, or sending messages to Weiss. She had switched off tea by the second day, guzzling coffee to keep herself awake. If she didn’t like the drink before, she certainly wasn’t going to like it after all this was done.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her steps were slow and stumbling. She needed to take some time to just lay down and rest, but she couldn’t. Something could happen, someone could find them or Yang would need more help. Not that Blake felt she was doing much to help her crewmate as it was, but the thought of leaving them to fend for themselves gave Blake heart palpitations. Or maybe that was just the coffee. She really didn’t know at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pacing around the lounge took up a good chunk of her time too. She had to avoid looking at the couch or chairs or she was liable to fall into one and pass out. Her mug was empty and it would be another few minutes before a new pot of coffee was ready. Their stores of coffee were nearly empty by now, and the thought of drinking more made Blake’s stomach turn upside down. The thought of being asleep when Yang needed help or was in incredible pain made her guts twist into a knot, which was far more unpleasant. She would drink a thousand pots of coffee and go a million sleepless nights if she could just know for certain that Yang would be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor with a yelp. The moment she was off her feet, her eyes started to drift closed. She grabbed the skin of her arm and wrenched it painfully, trying to fight off the oncoming rush of sleep but it wasn’t enough. Blake felt like she was falling, fading into a blissful nothingness where she could just rest for a while. Rest...rest…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake?” Yang moaned and immediately any thoughts of sleeping were thrown from her mind. She bolted to her feet, scrambling on her hands and knees into her quarters. Yang was laying on their back as usual, though they were glancing around the room with lidded, lazy eyes. A small smile broke out onto their face, followed by a quick grimace as the expression tweaked their nose. “Hi,” Yang mumbled, the word long and low in their throat, “Thanks for…for lookin’ after me, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, this woman was an absolute enigma. They were clearly in pain, every time they moved it caused a wince, which only led to more wincing, a horrible chain reaction of pain. Yet, somehow, despite all the pain they still had the wherewithal to smile, to be polite. Blake thought that she would never understand Yang, not fully. After Blake had escaped the White Fang she had done nothing but hide, but Yang was trying their absolute damndest to keep going on like normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Yang,” Blake said, stumbling towards her and leaning heavily on the bed, “How’re you feeling?” It was a stupid question, which deserved a stupid answer, but Yang only smiled as best they could and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay. Feel a bit better'n yesterday,” Yang mumbled, then their eyes flickered over to the side, towards their arm. “Bet that’s got a lot to do with you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying my best, Yang,” Blake admitted softly, “but I’m not a doctor. Gods, if I’d gotten to you sooner, if I hadn’t left you alone on Haven-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Yang said, their expression suddenly serious. They reached up their hand, grimacing from pain the whole time, and gently stroked Blake’s cheek. She leaned into the touch as much as she dared, not wanting to hurt Yang any more. That brought another smile to Yang’s face. “Don’t worry about it, alright?” they whispered, “You did the best you could. It was a shitty situation, all round.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Yang, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span>! We should’ve stayed, we should’ve saved you on Haven!” Blake’s voice was close to a wail of despair, a howled apology that she would never be able to properly express. Yang stroked her cheek again, still smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Nah, you shouldn't have. If you had we’d both be prisoners or worse. There were too many of ‘em, Blake. I get it. I knew you weren’t gonna leave me, not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake sobbed softly and fought the urge to bury her head in Yang’s shoulder. It would only be painful for them, despite the comfort it would give to her. Yang continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was bad enough with only me caught, you get me? If you had gotten caught on Haven, or when you came to get me-Gods, I don’t even wanna think about it.” Yang paused for a moment, then murmured, “I heard what you were saying to...Ilia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ilia, yeah,” Blake muttered, and her heart sank again, further than she had thought possible. The argument and subsequent fight with Ilia had left a sore spot on her heart ever since she and Yang had escaped. Ilia probably hated her now, if not for leaving then for the two pistol rounds in her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Ilia,” Yang murmured, bringing Blake back to the moment, “That was some nasty shit. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake tutted softly and shook her head in disbelief. “Yang, you were tortured and you’re acting like I got off worse. I knew that Ilia and I were going to have that confrontation eventually. I just...I wish it hadn’t happened the way it did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sounded pretty prepared for it,” Yang muttered and Blake let out a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I rehearsed what I was gonna say, actually, in front of the mirror in the bathroom.” She immediately wished she hadn’t said that, not because it was embarrassing, she didn’t think she could be embarrassed in front of Yang anymore, but because it made Yang laugh. As soon as the laugh left their lips, they cried out in pain and spasmed, their broken ribs aching. Blake placed her hands on Yang’s shoulders, trying to get them to stop moving, and they responded quickly. They went rigid, forcing their body to be still. After the spasms had ceased and Yang’s breathing returned to normal, they said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re somethin’ else, Blake. I love that about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Blake’s heart skip happily, despite the horrid circumstances. Then her heart was plunged back into uncertainty and doubt as she remembered their breakout, Yang’s slurred, ‘I love you…’. She didn’t want to address it, not right then, but felt that she couldn’t help herself. She needed an answer, something that would soothe the furious storm in her heart. Even if it was Yang saying that they hadn’t really meant in the way that Blake wanted, it would be something. It would get them over that hurdle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Blake could even open her mouth, a yawn took the place of her words. It was long and loud and it made Yang smile again. “You need some sleep, darlin’,” Yang said and Blake shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m fine. I can’t sleep, what if you need something while I’m out?” she asked and Yang hummed softly in thought, a deep resonating sound in the bottom of their throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kin sleep in here, if it makes you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, I’m not going to sleep. You need help and I’m not going to stop helping you until you’re better,” Blake tried to protest but Yang shook their head firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna do anyone any good if you’re exhausted, Blake. Just sleep for a while, alright? I’d offer to share the bed, but…” They gestured at themselves, splayed out and taking up the entire bed. Blake laughed softly and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Fine, I’ll sleep, but if you need something, you tell me, okay? I don’t want you to try and tough this out.” Blake felt like a parent scolding a child as she said it, but it only made Yang smile more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m from Patch, Blake. We’re tough folk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could be from the center of a sun, and I’d still say that to you. You can be tough later, right now you need to heal.” That made Yang nod after a moment of thought and that satisfied Blake. She stepped back into the lounge and took apart the couch, dragging back some cushions and blankets to sleep on. As she laid them out, she smiled up at Yang and said, “I’ll be right here, okay sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled back, a soft and caring expression that belayed their horrible state. “Alright, darlin’. Sleep well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm feeling of love and being loved swept through Blake and she lay down on her makeshift bed. The moment her head hit the cushions, she was out like a light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The communications whistle went off and Blake leapt to her feet. Yang was snoring softly, in between pained whimpers, but at least she was resting. That's what she needed most. Well, that and proper medical care, but at the moment Blake was only able to provide one of those. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sprint to the cockpit and button press later, and a communications line was opened. It was a dumb idea, worthy of ridicule in fact, but Blake couldn’t have resisted opening the coms if she tried. She had to know if it was Weiss or Ruby, even hearing from her parents would have been worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” she said, trying to keep herself from sounding desperate or exhausted. She didn’t think she’d done a very good job of either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Blake,” came the equally exhausted and, if Blake had to guess, cried out voice of Weiss. “I got your message and I’m on the way. Be there soon.” She had to be nearby already for her signal to come through this clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake wanted to ask her where she had been, if something had gone wrong, but the only question she could manage was, “Is Ruby with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long, loud silence after that, and a spike of fear and sorrow pierced Blake’s heart. “No. Things on Atlas got complicated. I’ll explain it once I’m on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” With that the communication cut out and Blake let out a shuddering breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was she going to tell Yang? The crew had screwed up not one but two chances of freeing their sister, and the last thing that Yang needed right now was more pain. But it was inevitable, and if anyone was going to tell them that Ruby was still with Cinder, then Blake resolved that it should be her. She didn’t know if it would soften the blow or make it twice as harmful, but she had to do it herself. Weiss would never say it properly, with the right level of caring and gravitas that the statement deserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or something like that. It was a weak justification, but it was all Blake had to work with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook Yang awake as gently as she could, eliciting a small moan of pain from them as they came to. The moment that they laid eyes on Blake, they smiled softly and mumbled, “Mornin’ sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Yang,” Blake said. For a moment she wanted to ignore the nature of their situation, to pretend that everything was going well and they were all going to be fine. But she couldn’t do that. It wasn’t fair to Yang. “Listen, uh...Weiss is on her way. I think that-that things went wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile faded from Yang’s face, replaced with dread. “Ruby…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s breaths began long and heavy, their chest rising and falling with shuddering, halting motion. “No…” they moaned out and then screamed “No!” again, and then again and again, over and over until Blake thought that she would never hear anything but that single tortured word ever again. Yang tried to sit up, to spring into action, and fell back with a pained screech, one hand clutching their chest in agony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their hand curled into a fist and Blake shrunk away, her arms instinctively rising to shield her face. “I’m sorry Yang!” she cried out, wailing in fear and desperation, begging for forgiveness, “I’m sorry, we tried! We tried so fucking hard! Please…” she mumbled, falling to the ground and scrambling away on her hands and knees, “Please, we tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang steadied their breath and let their hand unfurl slowly. “I know, Blake,” they mumbled, tears streaming freely down their face. “It idn’t your fault. It was that bitch, Cinder. She did this.” Blake peered out between her arms and was shocked to see that Yang’s expression was determined and purposeful, with none of the twisted rage that she was so used to seeing accompany failure. “We’re gonna get Ruby back, just you wait. Cause we’re a crew. We look after each other.” They looked down at Blake, and suddenly the determination was gone, replaced by confusion and concern. “Hey...what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake took a few deep breaths to calm her pounding heart before responding. “I...I thought that...I’m sorry. I know you never would, but I thought...gods, I’m so fucking sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey it’s okay,” Yang said softly, reaching out their hand towards Blake, “Don’t apologize. It’s instinct, I get it. Be hard not to react that way after spending years with that bastard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake reached up and entwined her fingers with Yang’s. She felt the warmth there, the warmth that always accompanied Yang like a woodstove on a cold day. They were comforting, welcoming. They would never hurt her. Blake knew it then, and felt all the more foolish for ever doubting them. But Yang was right: it was an instinct and one that Blake wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to shake. The same instincts that had made her snap at her mother, to distrust Weiss, to consider leaving the crew back in Arslan’s hideout, they were still with her. They were still part of her, as integral to her being as breathing. The years had been cruel to her, and so she had become cold and doubting in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang was warmth, the fire that could melt her defenses and allow her to live again, without the fear of torment. Gods, how could she have ever doubted that wonderful mechanic? As Yang gazed down at her with patient, understanding eyes it seemed so impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to apologize again, she wanted to swear up and down that she would never doubt Yang ever again, but she didn’t need to. Somehow, she knew that Yang was already aware. They just...knew. They knew in the same way that Blake knew that Yang would never hurt her. It was an instinct, like all the rest, but it felt different. It felt good, gentle, like a lazy stream or a soft breeze in the forest. It was natural, this trust she had for Yang. It was like something she had always known, like she had been waiting for Yang to find her and remind her of how good life could really be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t Adam. They would never be Adam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” That was all Blake could say. It was all she needed to say. Their contact, the reassuring squeeze of Yang’s fingers, communicated everything that Blake had ever wanted to say to her. She squeezed back and Yang smiled again. The smile filled Blake with determination, a fiery surety unlike anything she had known before. “We’ll get Ruby back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right we will,” Yang whispered and it was like the light returned to the room. The cloud of fear and anxiety was banished, washed away by the overwhelming power of Yang’s love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was love. Blake knew it was. She didn’t need to ask if Yang had meant it in the prison, for while Blake communicated her trust, Yang communicated their love, their dedication. It was a simple, pure feeling, like sunlight. Blake didn’t know how she had lived without it before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth flooded her heart and she felt her mouth open before she had even conceptualized the words to speak, and said, “Yang...I just…” Even with all the confidence in the world, even saying it without thinking, the words were hard to say. She had said them for too long as a lie, to protect herself, and they seemed hollow now, no matter how much she meant them. She squeezed Yang’s hand again and managed to say, “I...I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang squeezed back and Blake caught their eye. “I know, Blake,” they mumbled, “You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like something had finally reconnected in Blake’s heart. All the tiny pieces, the shattered shards that she had sifted through for years, they were finally coming back together. Blake was the architect of her own rebuilding, but Yang was the mortar, at least part of it. Ruby and Weiss were their own parts as well, and so were her parents, and even all those folk on Patch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, from the depths of her soul and brought back to the surface, a thought that she had almost forgotten how to think: She was part of it too. She was rebuilding herself, and was as much a part of that foundation as anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed Yang’s hand again, and received a squeeze in return. Yang understood. Of course they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like they had said, it was instinct. Blake had always loved stories about soulmates, even as a child, but she had never believed them. With Yang, with the connection they had...maybe those stories had been on to something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hatch whirred and Blake gasped. Before she could even react, before she could even think to grab her pistol and prepare for a fight, there was a yell from Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake? Are you there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a sigh of relief and flashed a smile up at Yang. As she stood she said, “I’ll be right back,” and planted a small kiss on Yang’s hand. Yang smiled back up at her and nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping out into the lounge she nearly collided with Weiss, who was already aboard the ship. She looked awful, her hair in a tangled mess and her eyes bloodshot. She had a half empty bottle of whiskey on one hand and was muttering curses to herself. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss…” Blake said slowly, smelling the alcohol on Weiss’ breath as she spoke, “Are you drunk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Weiss shouted in exasperation and collapsed onto the couch behind her, “I can’t get drunk, but fuck! I wish I could today.” Blake opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Weiss cut her off with a wave of her whiskey bottle and said, “Doesn’t matter. Did you save Yang? Are they okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Weiss,” Yang groaned from Blake’s quarters and immediately Weiss was back on her feet, making a beeline for the door. She burst in a moment later with Blake only a second behind her and stopped dead. After giving Yang a long look over, the bounty hunter grit her teeth and squeezed the whiskey bottle so hard that it shattered in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastards</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Weiss shouted, and wheeled around to storm out, “I’m gonna kill them!” As she went to step past Blake her foot slipped in the spilled whiskey and she slammed to one knee on the ground. Blake knelt next to her, placing firm hands on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, stop. You’re in no state to fight right now,” she said seriously, putting on as much of a responsible tone as she could with her exhaustion. Weiss glared up at her and shook her head violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am, I’m a damn professional,” Weiss growled and went to stand when Blake said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit the fuck down, Weiss.” That made the bounty hunter freeze, and a small wafting confusion slid across her glare. “Sit. Talk to us, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the White Fang-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can deal with that later,” Blake insisted, letting her tone become more gentle as she said it, “Right now we need to rest. You need to rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Weiss snarled and Blake shook her head firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not. Besides, you owe me and Yang an explanation. What happened on Atlas? Where have you been, it’s been days!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately Weiss’ anger broke and she collapsed to the floor with a sob. Glass crinkled and broke under her as she curled her knees up to her chin and let out a halting breath. “I-I got caught,” she managed after a while, “Got shot. I didn’t get what we were looking for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Atlas?” Yang asked, looking over as best they could. “Why were you on Atlas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell them?” Weiss asked and Blake shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. There wasn’t a chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss let out a heavy sigh but before she could speak, Yang cut her off. “I was barely conscious for the last few days, anyway. Wouldn’t’ve mattered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Weiss muttered, “Yeah, I was on Atlas. We screwed up the job on Haven and Cinder told us to go steal from Ironwood himself. Blake went after you, I went after the information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods alive,” Yang murmured, “You’re lucky to be alive, Weiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luck has nothing to do with it,” Weiss said curtly, and Yang frowned, “It doesn’t matter anyway. Ironwood shot me out a damn window before I could get the information we needed. My brother found me once I hit the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a brother, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Whitley. Real shitbag these days,” Weiss grumbled, “He captured me, took me back to Schnee Manor. I broke out, obviously. Wasn’t easy, but I did it.” She took a long, shuddering breath and glanced down at her hands, now soaked with whiskey. “Shot my brother in the leg. And my father-” she choked back a sob, then shook her head violently as though to throw the sorrow aside, “I killed him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake wrapped Weiss up in a hug immediately, holding her as close as she could manage. A shard of glass pierced her calf, but she ignored it. Weiss took a long series of halting breaths, unable to speak. Finally, Blake asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I crushed his head between my hands,” Weiss cut her off without even thinking about it, and Blake only held her tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I was gonna say. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh,” Weiss said weakly, her arms going slack with embarrassment. “I...I don’t know. I hated my father. I wanted him dead for so godsdammed long. I wanted him to pay for what he did to me. Now that it’s happened...I don’t know how to feel. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Why the fuck am I sad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake leaned back and gently rested her forehead against Weiss’. “You’re not sad because of your father, Weiss, at least I don’t think so.” Weiss took another shuddering breath but said nothing. “You’re sad because...it’s a part of your life that’s over. It’s scary, and thrilling, and so fucking sad. It’s awful. You don’t know how to feel because everything’s like new again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss frowned and glanced down at the shattered whiskey bottle, then back up at Blake. “I guess you’d know, huh?” she asked quietly and Blake nodded. Of course she knew what that was like. She’d had to reinvent herself a dozen times over in the course of her life, and she was currently doing so again. Of course she understood. Weiss needed someone to help her through this, someone who was aware of how hard it was. Blake would be that someone, and Yang, and Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as though Weiss realized what Blake had thought, and she said, “I’m sorry, Yang. I couldn’t-I’m sorry. Ruby’s still with Cinder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Yang said quietly, and Blake looked up to see that they had that same gentle understanding on their face. “Blake told me. We’re gonna get her back, though. Just you wait. We’ll come up with somethin’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, Yang how can you say that?” Weiss asked, putting to words the same question that Blake would never dare to speak, “She’s with Cinder. We could barely sneak into one White Fang base, how do you propose we break Ruby out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cinder’s forgettin’ somethin’, and so are you,” Yang said firmly, their gaze hardening as they looked at Weiss. “Ruby’s my fuckin’ sister, and she’s a genius. She’s probably already figurin’ out a way to break herself out right now.” There was so much hope in Yang’s voice it was almost overwhelming. It might have been, were it not for the desperation that lurked at the edges. Blake forced a smile onto her face and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be fine. Ruby’s smart, she can figure out a way to escape and we’ll meet her halfway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit!” Yang said happily, then grimaced as their joy twinged their injuries again. They let out a low hiss and relaxed as best they could, allowing their body to settle once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss frowned as she saw that and said, “You’re not doing anything in this state, Yang.” Blake caught the undertone, the implicit meaning that said that Weiss didn’t have much faith in herself and Blake pulling off a breakout. Blake couldn’t exactly blame her, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you’re right,” Yang muttered and lifted up their injured arm as best they could. The bandages were clean, and Blake was glad to see that the bindings were holding. “Not gonna be much good in a fight with one arm, and my shotgun’s trashed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I-” Weiss started, then cut herself off and sighed, “Yes, exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as everyone realized how impossible breaking Ruby out really was, but then Yang spoke again, forcing determination into their voice. “You got a spare right arm, Weiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ face went gaunt and she could only stare at Yang for a moment, before managing to gasp, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A spare right arm, from the elbow down. I figured you might have somethin’ I can use as prosthetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake fell back onto her haunches and stared up at Yang in shock. She couldn’t form words, couldn’t comprehend what Yang was asking. They had all heard Weiss’ story, how much pain the procedure had left her in. The idea of willingly undergoing something like that was ludicrous to Blake, but Yang had a fierce confidence in their eyes, the same kind they had when fixing an engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, that’s insane,” Weiss whispered, “I wouldn’t let you do that even if you weren’t beat to hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not lettin’ me do anythin’,” Yang said firmly, “It’s my choice. I’m askin’ you for this, but I’ll make my own damn arm if I have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss shook her head in disbelief. “I-” she started, then looked up and met Yang’s eyes. Whatever she saw there made her sigh, and she muttered, “I’ll need to adjust one. You’re lucky I got a bunch while I was on Atlas. I have a friend there, a robotics engineer who knows about me,” she said, answering the inevitable question, “Give me a few hours, alright?” Yang nodded and Weiss stood slowly, extricating herself from Blake’s embrace. “This is a bad idea, Yang. The shock could kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it could,” Yang said quietly, then glanced at Blake. “But I’ve got too much to live for right now.” Blake felt a rush of warmth and it swept around and through the cold fear in her heart. Weiss was right, this could kill Yang, but if anyone was determined enough to live through it, it was them. Not to mention that Blake would be there the whole time, she had to be. It didn’t make much sense to her, that her presence might change anything, but if it could at least give Yang any kind of comfort then that would have to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Weiss left the room, cursing about how her suit was soaked in whiskey, Blake stood and stretched. “I’m gonna clean this up,” she said and gestured at the spilled whiskey, “Then...I dunno. Might just hang out with you, I guess. Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled and fought back a laugh. “Nah, I’m alright. I think hangin’ out with you is help enough.” Blake laughed lightly and then left to grab something to clean up the spill. She would need to lay out the cushions to dry as well, the whiskey had soaked into her makeshift bed. A few minutes later and the spill was cleaned, the glass was safely discarded, and Blake had fished out the shard that was sticking out of her leg. She grimaced as she removed it, almost feeling foolish for being upset with her own pain when Yang was still in agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked about anything for a few hours. They planned and schemed about ways to get Ruby back for a while, but that soon fell through. It was too real, too close to home right now. So instead they talked about what they would do after they stopped being hunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake wanted to see her parents again. She hadn’t seen them very often for years after she joined the White Fang and her past two visits had been fraught with fear and trepidation. After they stopped being hunted it would be nice to spend some time with them, just be there on Menagerie in peace. She asked Yang if they wanted to come along, and Yang enthusiastically agreed. ‘Your parents are great,’ they had said, ‘I’d love to get to know ‘em better.’ Blake had said that they would love to get to know Yang too, which made Yang smile more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang talked about seeing the sector, all the most beautiful places and wonderful sights that everyone talked about. Not going to see them for the sake of just seeing them either, but staying around them for a while and trying to understand what they really felt when looking at them. It was hard to explain, Yang said, but it was something that they had wanted to do for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked about what the crew would do once they were all free from under the thumb of the White Fang and Atlas. Yang was certain that they were going to stick together after all this. It only made sense, of course, they had been through so much together and Blake couldn’t imagine ever leaving Yang’s side, and she was a package deal with Ruby. That just left Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gonna be a tough sell,” Yang mused quietly, staring up at the ceiling. Blake nodded ruefully, even though she knew that Yang didn’t see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably. But if she’s willing to do all of this...maybe it won’t be as hard as you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can ask her later, once all this shit is done,” Yang said and Blake nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They planned out a way to expand </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>, knocking out a wall or two to make the ship more comfortable for multiple people. Specifically, Blake wanted to expand her quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we’ll have to. If we’re sharing a bed, we’ll need to make room for all of your stuff, right?” she asked and Yang gasped softly, as though surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, we will.” The answer sounded unsure at first, and Blake’s heart almost stopped, but then the undertones of sheer, unadulterated joy reached her ears and her heart sang. Yang was excited about the possibilities of them being together, and Blake couldn’t help herself from fantasizing about a life with them. It would be so wonderful, traveling the sector with them, going on smaller, safer adventures, and maybe one day settling down somewhere and just...living together. They would love together, for the rest of their days. That was what Blake wanted more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their conversation was interrupted by Weiss, who came back triumphantly holding half an arm. Or rather, she was triumphant in the same way that someone would be triumphant if they had to dig themselves out of a rockslide, or perhaps they were adrift at sea with the shoreline in sight. A more apt description, Blake realized, was defeated, but hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it ready for you,” Weiss said curtly, “It should attach itself to the nerve endings nicely, and adjust to your body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang regarded the arm carefully, as though it was about to bite them. “It looks a bit...thin,” they said and Blake had to agree. Compared to the rippling muscles that Yang had, the arm Weiss offered was dainty, almost delicate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well not all of us are muscle bound behemoths, are we?” Weiss grumbled, “Trust me, this arm will be stronger than anything you had before.” She paused and looked down at the arm, then back at Yang. “It’s a bad idea, Yang. It’s going to hurt, unlike anything you’ve ever felt before. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You screamed until your throat gave out,” Yang muttered, “I remember.” They took a deep breath and nodded firmly. Blake approached them and clasped their hand in both of their own, giving Yang something to hold onto when the pain hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Weiss said, stepping up next to Blake, “They might break your fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t-” Blake started but Weiss cut her off with a curt shake of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t mean to, but they might. The pain will cause them to spasm and they won’t be able to control their muscle contractions. We don’t have any painkillers either, I checked.” Blake looked away, almost ashamed. She had just been trying to help Yang with her current injuries, how was she to know that this was where things were going to wind up? “One last chance, Yang. Don’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang squeezed Blake’s hands reassuringly, then broke their connection. They grabbed the edge of the bed instead. “I’ll make my own arm, Weiss, take the blame off you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s an even worse idea,” Weiss said softly, then looked down at Blake. “We’ll need to tie them down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But their ribs-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake, listen to me,” Weiss snapped and Blake shut her mouth as quickly as she could. The bounty hunter’s gaze softened slightly and she tried to force a smile. It didn’t come. “No matter how much the bindings might hurt their ribs, letting them flail in agony will only do more damage. Don’t tie them down too tightly, just enough to stabilize them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked up at Yang, who nodded firmly. A few minutes later and Yang was lashed to the bed, breathing heavily, trying to calm their beating heart if Blake had to guess. They and Weiss locked eyes one more time, and Yang let out a long breath then nodded firmly again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Weiss said quietly, then reached across the bed and grabbed Yang’s right arm. She lifted it up and undid the bandages, revealing the red, brutal wound underneath. “At least it was a clean cut. That’ll help the arm bind faster.” The words were intended more for herself than anyone else, as a reassurance. Then she lifted the robotic arm up to Yang’s and looked one last time at their crewmate. “Sorry in advance.” Then they pressed the robotic and fleshy limbs together, and the robotic arm sprung to life, attaching itself to Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake didn’t think that anyone could scream that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang howled and flailed, trying desperately to get away from the robotic limb, but the bindings held and Weiss’ grip was like steel. The screams pierced through Blake’s mind and she felt herself drowning in them. She had to stop this, it wasn’t worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss,” she said softly, then found her voice, “Weiss! Stop it! Take if off of them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t!” Weiss shouted back, her voice barely audible over Yang’s wails of pain, “It’s already started to attach, if I take it off now it’ll rip their arm to shreds!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake collapsed to the floor, covering her ears and rocking back and forth, trying to ignore Yang’s screams. It didn’t work, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> work. How had she let this happen? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As quickly as she had fallen she was back on her feet and prepared to leap at Weiss, to tear her off of Yang, but then Yang let out one last pained screech and their eyes rolled into the back of their head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Weiss swore furiously and all but threw Yang’s left arm at Blake. “Find a pulse! Make sure they’re alive!” Blake fumbled with the limb for a moment, then finally found her way to Yang’s wrist. She placed two fingers on it, and focused as hard as she could, trying desperately to ignore her own pounding heart and find Yang’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a second, and a third. Blake’s breath pitched up, she couldn’t think, could hardly breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she felt it, a steady thumping in Yang’s wrist. She let out a yelp of satisfaction, grabbing Weiss’ attention. “They-they’re alive,” Blake whispered, waiting silently for a moment to double check. The thumping continued unabated. “They’re alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wess let out a sigh of relief and collapsed to the floor. “Thank the gods,” she muttered and then allowed herself to fall onto her back. “That was the dumbest idea they’ve ever had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it worked, right?” Blake asked and Weiss nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re alive, anyway. The arm should have attached itself properly, but as soon as we get the chance we should go see Pietro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pietro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My robotics engineer. He can find out if it's a good connection or not,” Weiss said slowly and then rolled onto her side to look at Blake. “I’m sorry you had to see that. I know how much Yang means to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake turned and frowned at Weiss, clutching her knees to her chest. “It was better that I was here. More people they can trust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I guess,” Weiss muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both silent for a moment, then Blake asked, “What do you mean? When you said that Yang means something to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss scoffed and furrowed her brow. “You two are in love, obviously. Don’t tell me you haven’t realized, I did not sign onto this crew to play matchmaker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blake had realized. She had realized weeks ago, even before the conversation with her mother on Menagerie. She had realized when Yang had come down to the docking bays, when they had talked her out of leaving. But hearing someone else say it was different, it was more official somehow. “How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your heart rates increase when you look at each other, and your brains release the proper chemicals that combine into what’s known as love,” Weiss said flatly, and Blake gasped. Then Weiss snorted and rolled her eyes. “I’m kidding. I have no idea if that’s happening or not. But you’re just disgustingly cute together and you’ve been sharing a bed for a while now. I’m sure there’s other possibilities, but that’s what seemed most likely to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Blake didn’t really know how to respond to that, so she decided to be honest. It had gotten them this far, hadn’t it? “Yeah. I love them. I love them so fucking much I can barely stand it sometimes. They’re just...everything I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss was quiet for a moment, pursing her lips in thought, then she asked, “What’s it like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being in love. What’s it like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never-” Blake started, then cut herself off as Weiss’ face fell. “Sorry. Uh, at least for me with Yang it was like...this is going to sound really sappy, so don’t laugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please,” Weiss tutted softly, a small smile appearing on her face, “I used to live on romance novels as a teenager. I thought it was rebellious or something. There’s nothing you can say that would be sappier than those books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...okay.” Blake took a deep breath and searched for the words. When her mother had asked her how she felt about Yang, she hadn't been able to answer the way she wanted. But now, now she thought that she finally had the right words. “It was rough at first. I mean, we didn’t exactly meet under the best circumstances. But...once I got to know them it was different. It was something deeper. It was like my soul was calling out to theirs, saying ‘Oh. Hello. I’ve been looking for you’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Weiss breathed out and Blake nodded solemnly. Now that she had said the words, she knew that she meant every one of them. They were an ocean of love, a blazing comet across the night sky, a declaration to the endless cosmos. They were real, and they meant everything to Blake. Weiss let out a low whistle, then said, “That’s the sappiest thing I’ve ever heard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Blake protested and Weiss shrugged with a small, teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not laughing. I’m just saying that that's the single most disgustingly sappy thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” Weiss looked away for a moment, then met Blake’s eyes. Her expression had changed from teasing to serious, a stoic calm that was so grounding that Blake almost stumbled upon it. “Hold onto them, okay? You both deserve that kind of love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake struggled to speak for a moment, every response wafting up and then blowing away in the wake of what Weiss had said. Finally, after a long while, she managed, “So do you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe,” Weiss said and stood with a grunt. “We’ll see. I’m going to go make sure that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> is in working order. The last thing we need is more trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake watched her go, then turned to say, “Thank you, Weiss. I...I know you thought this was a bad idea. It still might be. But I’m glad you trusted Yang. I’m glad you trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bounty hunter paused in the doorway and cocked their head to the side. Without looking over their shoulder, they said, “Well, we’re friends, right? That’s what friends do. They trust each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, they do,” Blake said and Weiss nodded curtly before walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all that Blake could do to keep from crying. She couldn’t keep up with the emotional roller coaster she was on right now, the highs of declaring her love for Yang and the lows of realizng how hopeless their position still was. She still had Yang’s screams in her ears, echoing, rattling around her head, but beyond that was a measure of calm. Yang was alive. They were tough, and they would be back up and running soon. Then, once this was all over, Blake swore to whoever was listening that she and Yang would get to live together, and be happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would do anything to get there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang didn’t wake up for another few hours. The moment they opened their eyes, they cried out in pain, their left arm feebly scratching at the connection between their right elbow and the robotic limb that made up the rest of that arm. Blake was on her feet immediately, wrapping Yang up in as gentle a hug as she could manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Yang, it’s okay. It’s okay,” she cooed and Yang whimpered softly. They reached up and stroked Blake’s cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen while Yang was sleeping. Blake smiled gently, catching the tender glint of Yang’s eye. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like shit,” Yang croaked, their throat ravaged from the past few days of screaming in agony, “My arm feels like it’s on fire. Or maybe it’s freezin’? I dunno. Hurts like hell, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you’re not screaming still,” Blake admitted, and Yang shook their head slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. No more screamin’ for me. Well,” they shot Blake a wink and a small smirk, “not from pain, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Blake’s sleep deprived, stress addled mind a moment to catch up but when she did she let out a groan and gently let her head slump to rest on Yang’s chest. “You’re the worst,” she mumbled into Yang’s chest and the blonde laughed as hard as they could. Blake recoiled as she took a deep breath of relief, scrunching up her face. “Fuck, Yang. You haven’t showered in three days, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, nope. Been tied to the bed,” Yang said slowly then gently lifted up their hand and sniffed at it. They grimaced and began to undo their bindings. Blake helped them, and then helped Yang to sit up slowly. Yang let out a series of halting grunts of pain, breathing heavily when they were sitting upright. “You uh...you mind helpin’ me?” They looked away, studying the doorway, and muttered, “In-in the shower I mean. I don’t think I kin...bend right to get all nice an’ clean.” Their accent came on thicker as they said it, and Blake tried her hardest not to laugh. Yang always had a thicker accent when they were nervous or working on something. The thought that she could make someone as confident as Yang nervous made Blake strangely excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I can do that,” she said and Yang nodded jerkily, a happy smile appearing on their face. “Let’s start by getting you down from the bed, alright?” Yang nodded and started to scoot towards the edge of the bed. “Okay. On three,” Blake said, taking Yang’s hand. Yang went to rest their new robotic limb on the side of the bed and Blake reached out, almost shouting, “No, no. Don’t. It’ll just make it hurt more. Trust me,” she said and wiggled her robotic fingers. Yang nodded slowly and then let out a long breath. “Okay. One. Two. Three.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On three, Yang hopped out of the bed as best as they could and landed heavily. Blake scooped an arm around them and lifted gently, catching them before they collapsed to the floor. Yang screeched in agony, then grit their teeth and groaned. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Do you want to lay down again?” Blake asked and Yang shook their head quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Let’s get movin’, I don’t wanna give up this momentum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The momentum was not great, but it was something and right now that was all that Blake could really ask of their partner. Slowly, step by agonizing step, they made their way to the shower. Yang leaned heavily on the door frame as Blake turned on the water, the small room filling with steam almost immediately. She turned back to Yang and asked, “Okay. Do you want to stay in your underwear while you shower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. I’m fuckin’ filthy,” Yang said and Blake took her opportunity when she saw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wasn’t going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything…” she trailed off and Yang snorted softly, shaking their head. They went to pull up their shirt and yelped as their robotic arm bent slightly. “Let me,” Blake said and stepped forwards. Yang nodded and stood, raising their arms above their head. A few minutes of careful navigation later, and Yang was naked. Blake stepped back, eyeing the robotic limb. It flashed with lightning dust every so often, and Blake didn’t want the water to cause the limb to short out. Yang winked and asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like whatcha see, darlin’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake tsked lightly and shook her head. “I’m more worried about your arm. I’ll wrap it in plastic or something, that should keep the water out.” Yang nodded, a sliver of disappointment drifting through their expression as Blake walked past, towards the pantry. As she stepped out the door, she glanced over her shoulder and caught Yang’s eye. She didn’t say anything, just let out an appreciative, “Hmm,” and smiled before carrying on her way. When she came back with the plastic and began to wrap up Yang’s arm, the mechanic was positively beaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shower took time, nearly two hours all told. Yang had to move slowly and carefully, and Blake was equally careful as she cleaned them off. She was gentlest around Yang’s chest and feet, that was where the most broken bones were after all. The plastic held and, when combined with Yang sticking their arm out the shower most of the time, there was little credence to Blake’s earlier worry. Eventually, Yang was clean and smelled wonderful, like citrus and ocean breezes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Blake toweled her off, Yang smiled softly at her. They didn’t say anything, but they didn’t have to. Blake could see just how appreciative they were in the softness of their gaze and the way they let themselves relax around her. After helping Yang get dressed, the mechanic let out a low whistle looking in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, shit,” they said and ran a hand through their hair, or what was left of it. The once lucious golden locks had been hacked away, leaving a patchy, uneven mess behind. “Those bastards really have no limits, do they?” Blake shook her head in solidarity, then was caught off guard by Yang’s next question. “You mind givin’ me a haircut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know how to do that,” Blake protested and Yang shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t really matter at this point. Might have to just shave it all off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be a tragedy,” Blake mused, then took a step forward, pressing softly against Yang’s back. She took a long look at the hair that remained, then glanced at her own hair in the mirror. An idea was forming, and one that she wasn’t sure she could pull off. Then again, if it went poorly she could just shave Yang’s head. Though she doubted that was an idea that Yang was terribly fond of, it was a possibility. Yang had floated the idea themselves, anyway. Blake let out a sigh. “I’ll see what I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of searching, she returned with scissors, a buzzing razor, and a chair. Yang sat down gratefully, their posture as good as they could manage. Blake lay a gentle hand on their shoulder and started up the razor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t hate me if it isn’t good?” she asked and Yang shook their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you. Just don’t shave my eyebrows or nothin’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake smirked softly and gently teased, “No promises.” Yang chuckled good naturedly at that and closed their eyes. Blake let out a long, low breath and set to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had never cut hair before and it showed. At the very least she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>styled</span>
  </em>
  <span> hair, but that was hardly the same thing. Still, as she continued her work her first stuttering, halting strokes and snips became purposeful and more assured. The cut would never be perfect, and it was far from the original beauty of Yang’s wonderful hair, but it was the best she could do. By the end of it, another hour later, both sides of Yang’s head were shaved above the ear, almost to the scalp, leaving a soft blonde fuzz behind. The top of their head was still full of thick, gorgeous hair, and Blake had worked hard to make sure it looked as good as possible despite the rough shape it had been in. It wasn’t long, only a few inches at most, but it was a good look. At least Blake thought so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she said nervously, letting her arms fall away, “take a look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang opened their eyes and gasped, turning their head slowly to get a full look. They let out a long breath and then, to Blake’s great surprise, a smile spread across their face. “Well damn, Blake. You turned a garbage heap into a fuckin’ masterpiece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you like it?” Blake asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling. Yang turned as best they could and smiled gently up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it.” Blake let out a sigh of relief and put the scissors and razor aside. “C’mon, let's hang around for a while,” Yang said and Blake nodded happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She led the mechanic over to the couch and gently set them down. They let out a sigh of relief as they stretched out, carefully laying their robotic arm on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel a whole lot better now. Thanks, Blake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Blake said softly, sitting next to them and nestling in as close as they dared. Yang let their head fall onto Blake’s shoulder and hummed softly, a deep resonating sound that shook Blake to her core. It was a good feeling, comforting in the same way that Yang’s snores were. They were gentle sounds, sounds that were so intrinsically Yang that Blake couldn’t help but love them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They might have stayed there forever, had the communications whistle not gone off. Blake groaned and stood, grumbling the whole way to the cockpit. They opened up a channel to the incoming communication, which was broadcasting on every frequency and coming from the Nebula itself. There was nothing but static for a moment, then a voice came through. It was patchy and hard to understand, and Blake leaned forwards, listening intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...anyon...lost in the...one hear me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake frowned and listened closer. Despite the static and the spotty reception, she knew that voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Losing my...isn’t gonna...help, please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh gods. There was no mistaking that voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby?” Blake shouted into the coms, and there was a shuffle of movement from the lounge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rubes?” Yang yelled, then yelped and there was a soft thud as they fell back to the couch. “Blake, is that Ruby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so!” Blake yelled out the door to Yang, and then Yang yelled towards the entry hatch for Weiss, telling her what was going on. Blake was too busy trying to strengthen </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> signal to hear what the two were shouting clearly. “Ruby, is that you? It’s Blake! We’re in the Nebula with you, can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence, then, “...ake? Is that...are you right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me! It’s Blake!” she shouted, as though shouting it would make the signal clearer. She cursed and fiddled with the controls, but all the fiddling in the world wouldn’t help them in the Nebula. They would have to go on luck and blind faith. Blake had never been a fan of those kinds of odds. “Ruby, I’m gonna give you our coordinates, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..kay! Go ahe...” Blake rattled off the coordinates to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> and there was a long silence before Ruby responded, “Say again, I did...peat for me!” Blake rattled off the coordinates again, and then another three times before Ruby said, “Got it! Give me...there soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake relaxed back into her chair and let out a long, heavy breath as the communication cut off. Then she bolted from her chair and flew into the lounge, finding Weiss and Yang waiting. The bounty hunter had her arms folded across her chest and Yang looked like they might have been bouncing with anticipation if they could. “She’s on her way,” Blake said softly, and Yang bellowed with joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s-she’s gonna-” Yang could barely speak, their eyes welling with tears of joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s safe,” Blake said softly and knelt next to Yang, nuzzling her head against Yang’s cheek. Weiss opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. She grunted in agreement, then took a step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go make sure she can board, somehow,” she said, then wheeled and marched back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The hatches whirred as the ships detached and then there was silence aside from Yang’s happy sobs. They tried to speak a few times, only to devolve into more tears. Blake wrapped her arms around them and held them tight, trying not to cry herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the hatches whirred again as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> reconnected. Blake and Yang gently, almost unwillingly, broke off their embrace and leaned back on the couch, watching the entrance to the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a pair of footsteps and happy chattering in a pair of voices that were certainly Ruby and Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang gasped with joy, and began to sob again. Blake wrapped an arm around them and held them close. Weiss entered the lounge first and then behind her, looking only a small bit worse for wear, was Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rubes!” Yang shouted and Ruby smiled, her own eyes starting to well up with tears. “You’re-you’re-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Yang,” Ruby said, bolting towards her sister, “I’m here!” She wrapped both Blake and Yang up in a hug, gently so as not to harm her sister. They all cried together for a moment, then Ruby looked over her shoulder at Weiss and said, “Get in here, Weiss!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bounty hunter gasped softly, then almost sprinted at the hug, throwing herself into it as delicately as she could. Blake and Ruby wrapped an arm around her and the four of them held each other tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all cried, but now they were tears of joy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The gang's all back together, with new haircuts and new arms!<br/>Next week, we get Ruby's side of the story!<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Her Sister's Best Student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Held in captivity by Cinder, threatened with a terrible fate, and with hope fading by the minute, Ruby stages a desperate breakout.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning for mentions of torture and dehumanization in this chapter! Be careful everybody!<br/>Chapter synopsis for people who don't feel comfortable reading the chapter but want to keep up with the story:<br/>Ruby is treated as little more than an object by Cinder. After threatening her, Cinder leaves her on a planet that is entirely dedicated to being a wildlife reserve, giving her a pile of scrap and a grav cycle to keep her entertained. The moment she's left alone, Ruby begins to work on a crazy plan, to build a working ship out of the grav cycle. She succeeds in due time, but not until after meeting Emerald and learning that the crew was set up by Cinder, a plot with the White Fang.<br/>Cinder returns on the eve of Ruby's escape, detailing all the terrible things she'll do if the crew fails her again. Ruby flees, her ship holding together, and finds the crew in the Nexus Nebula. They reunite and tears of joy flow, then they make a plan to take on all of their pursuers at once, pitting them against one another in a pitched battle. Ruby has nightmares that night, and she bonds with Weiss as the bounty hunter comforts her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby knew that she had made a mistake the moment that Cinder had talked about her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually when someone talked about her eyes it was a genuine compliment. Silver eyes were rare, after all, something to do with a recessive gene from way back. There used to be stories about silver eyed warriors with powerful magics that could destroy armies with a glare. Ruby had never discovered any special powers in her eyes outside of how they sparkled under the light of a pale moon. She knew that they were pretty eyes, her father had told her so a thousand times as she was growing up, had gone on for hours about how much they reminded him of Summer. Summer Rose had silver eyes as well. As far as Ruby was aware, she had been the closest thing to the old legends that anyone had ever gotten, though her ‘powerful magics’ were a rifle and a dagger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cinder talked about her eyes was with predatory intent, with none of the casual friendliness of most people. It was like those dickheads who catcalled her and Yang when they were on a more populated planet, but far worse. With people like that, Ruby could flip them off or flash her rifle and they would back off, usually with a curse or two. Cinder was different. When she grew that cruel smile and narrowed her eyes to study Ruby, it was like she was observing a lab rat, an experiment. Ruby had never really felt vulnerable and totally defenseless before, not until Cinder had gestured her forwards and asked to see her eyes up close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear had really sunk in when the door closed behind the rest of the crew. The moment the door slammed shut, Cinder had snapped out a hand and grabbed Ruby by her jaw, wrenching her forwards. Ruby yelped and went to slap her hand away when Cinder had turned that cold glare to her and whispered, “Try it, pet. Test me one more time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby felt a flash of indignation and couldn’t help but snarl, “I’m not your fucking pet.” Cinder slapped her across the face and she yelped, tumbling down the throne and landing heavily on the floor below. She let out a groan, hearing Cinder laugh mercilessly above her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your team left you with me to go on a suicide run. That makes you mine, and I am so going to enjoy making you realize that,” the self proclaimed queen said and Ruby bit back another retort. The last thing she wanted was to wind up on Cinder’s bad side so early in her captivity. Besides, the crew hadn’t left her, and they were certainly coming back. Ruby trusted them with her life. Whatever Cinder was going to have them do would be difficult, but they were professionals. There was nothing she could throw at them that would be impossible to overcome. Cinder continued, “But I did agree that you were collateral. Therefore, I can’t break you just yet. Besides, I wouldn’t want to risk losing those beautiful eyes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinder clapped and a pair of guards appeared from behind her throne. Ruby rolled onto her back and glared at them, and they returned her anger with dispassionate, neutral expressions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take her to the game reserve,” Cinder ordered, “Bring her some scrap to play with. I understand you’re a scrapper, aren’t you, pet?” Ruby wanted to clamber back up the throne and wring Cinder’s neck, but before she could the guards were on her. As they hauled her to her feet and began to drag her away, she spat curses at them, swore that she would make them pay for this. The only response was a delighted laugh from Cinder. “Such fire! I’m going to love breaking you, pet!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the doors slammed shut behind them and Ruby had a bag shoved over her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was dragged down a hall and a few flights of stairs, then back up a ramp before being tied to a chair. She felt a ship lift off and then a few minutes of flight before the ship landed again. As the hatch opened she smelled...wheat? It smelled like wheat and flowers, the way that she remembered Patch smelling before the aqueducts had dried up. It reminded her of her childhood so strongly that she almost smiled, then forced the thoughts away with a snarl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was what Cinder wanted. She wanted Ruby to appreciate even such a simple gesture as a familiar smell. Ruby would give her no such satisfaction. Instead, she focused on the smell of ship fuel and Dust, even as the guards led her down the hatch and she felt her feet sink into soft, forgiving dirt. The guards shoved her to the ground and she yelped, hands flying out in front to stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her fingers sank into the dirt, the hatch behind her whirred shut and then she was buffeted with air as the ship took off. Her ears rang as the ship flew away and she groaned, flattened to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a few minutes to recover enough to reach up and remove her blindfold. The sight before her made her gasp as she sat up. She was in, as she suspected, a massive wheat field. Small drones flew around tending to the crops while strange reptilian bird creatures wheeled by overhead. In the distance, gigantic four legged mammals with long necks trundled along, letting out trumpeting sounds as they moved in a herd. Elsewhere there was a vicious scream, almost like a woman, but Ruby knew the sound. It was a predator from the forests of Vale, a huge feline monster that even today people whispered about in fear. Cinder had said this was a game reserve, after all, but Ruby had half expected it to be full of people. It would suit someone as twisted as her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around slowly, standing as she did, and found a small shack behind her. It was a simple thing, barely large enough for a bed and a kitchen if Ruby had to guess, but it was shelter. Being out at night with predators around was a deathwish. It was clearly meant for her, anyway, as a small budding rosebush was planted next to the front door. Someone had clearly moved quickly to get that set up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby stepped inside slowly, scanning the room for anyone else. The place was empty and, as she had suspected, contained just a bed, a stove, and a few other essentials. This was her prison cell, Ruby realized, and the whole planet was her jail. She sighed and set about making the place liveable. It had ample food supplies for a few days and a handful of books tucked under the bed. She threw open the curtains on the small, single window over the bed and a shaft of light pierced the room, illuminating the dust that wafted around her. All in all, preparing the place for her habitation took only a few minutes and after that she slumped onto the bed, fighting back a growing sense of defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would be back. They had to be. Ruby didn’t set herself a deadline for their arrival, she knew that was a mistake. It would only fuel her growing dread with each deadline they missed, each day they didn’t return. So Ruby didn’t give the crew a set time to return. They would be back, eventually. She just had to be patient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later there was a scream of engines as a ship landed near the shack. Ruby didn’t even bother to get up, busy reading a book about the flora and fauna of Vacuo. The engines didn’t sound the same as the ones on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This was just another shipload of Cinder’s goons. There were a few shouts and grunts of effort, followed by solid thuds and the sound of metal landing heavily onto the dirt. She waited until the ship flew off to look outside and see what they had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small pile of scrap now lay outside her door. It looked like a whole bunch of random kit, bits and pieces that the Fallen didn’t need on their own ships. Most of it was small enough to fit on single person fighters, and there was a small toolkit on the ground next to the pile. Beyond that, to Ruby’s great surprise, was a humming grav cycle. It was tinged red with small black accents, and levitated a few feet off the ground. It must have been intended as a dig at her background, to make fun of her homeworld, but that didn’t matter to Ruby. She had a plan forming in the back of her mind already, a second option if things didn’t work out with the crew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby dove into the pile of scrap, searching wildly for the pieces she would need. Her plan was as simple as it was insane: she was going to make that grav cycle into a working ship. As long as all the parts were here, it wouldn’t be impossible. Ruby wasn’t a mechanical genius like Yang and she had never built her own ship like Blake, nor had she spent years meticulously looking after a ship like Weiss. But she was still her sister’s best student, and that had to count for something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, over the course of the rest of the day, she pieced together the kit she would need. Oxygen filters were there, and half full from their previous usage, as well as an extension to the fuel banks of the grav cycle. A jump would require more than the skimmer could provide on its own. Small momentum dampeners were there as well, though the inertia redirectors were old and worn out. Ruby grimaced at the sight; if she needed to make more than once jump, that would be a problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found better engines as well, powerful enough to get the grav cycle through the atmosphere. Coms she could piece together, really all she needed was a large antenna and a disc. There was even a small cockpit viewport and a nav system, though Ruby didn’t like her chances of sealing either to the ravages of space. This escape plan was ludicrous, and she knew it. Then again, if it went wrong it wouldn’t be a problem for very long. It was better to die in the void than risk becoming one of Cinder’s servants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sun dipped below the horizon, Ruby gasped. Buried deep in the pile, nearly at the center of the lot, was the kit she was really after. A small jump drive, old and used but still workable. It was worth more to her right now than anything she had ever scrapped, than any ship on the market today. Without it, she would never be able to find the crew. She smiled grimly as she dragged it out from the pile. Cinder’s gang was either exceptionally cocky or exceptionally dumb to leave this behind. Based on their leader, Ruby was willing to bet it was the former. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tucked all the kit she had found against the pile, throwing a few pieces of scrap on top of it all to mask it. If any of the Fallen checked on her tomorrow, she couldn’t afford them catching onto her plan. The sounds of the predator echoed across the wheatfields and Ruby flinched. It was time for bed. Even if the predator could break down the door to the shack, and Ruby had no doubt it could, being inside would at least give her a sense of security, no matter how false it might be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone did come to visit her the next day, a woman with mint green hair and crimson eyes. Ruby woke when the woman knocked on the door and Ruby swung it open. The woman stared at her as though bored, holding a set of clothes. They were all the same kind of clothes as those poor people in Cinder’s throne room, flowing black with gold trimming. Ruby refused to take them and so the woman let them fall to the dirt below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be grateful, worm,” the woman hissed, her expression never betraying the anger she so clearly expressed with her voice, “Cinder is choosing to be kind. I would advise against angering her too much. Your stay could be much worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby kicked the clothes away, towards the pile of scrap. “Yeah, I bet. I could wind up like you.” The woman’s eyes flashed with rage and she took a threatening step forward. Ruby kept her expression neutral, gazing up at the woman with bored, uninterested eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scum like you could never be like me. Cinder wouldn’t raise a worthless nothing like you to my level.” The woman’s voice was nearly a growl and one of her hands clenched into a fist at her side. As she said the name Cinder however, her tone flitted upwards just a hair with a sense of fondness. Ruby raised an eyebrow as she heard it, and leaned against the doorframe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. My name’s Ruby, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to remember the name of a worm like you,” the woman spat, a splatter of saliva landing on Ruby’s cheek. She reached up and wiped it off, flicking it back at the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like I struck a nerve,” Ruby drawled, putting as much of Yang’s confidence into her voice as she could. It shifted and changed as she used it, becoming less self assured and more determined, sounding more like it was based in inevitable fact than cocky surety. “Do you act this way around Cinder? I bet she’d punish you if you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman’s face paled and she shrunk away at the mention of being punished, but then she forced herself back into a neutral expression. “Nothing like the punishments you’ll be getting soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. The punishment of getting picked up by my crew and leaving all you rat bastards behind? Real shame, that one,” Ruby said and laughed, folding her arms across her chest. She knew something was wrong when the woman’s face distorted from neutral to triumphant. It was a sneer more than a smile, but Ruby rarely missed anything. Something had gone wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not coming back,” the woman said slowly, drawing out each word, “They left you, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” Ruby snapped, “What happened on the job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman recoiled slightly, her expression changing to a disappointed glower. “Cinder’s pets usually aren’t as collected as you. I’m looking forward to when there’s not a thought left in that pretty little head of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Ruby snarled and she realized that now the woman was drawing out her emotions, twisting the knife in her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The White Fang found them, of course,” the woman said, then laughed as though she had told a hilarious joke. “You didn’t really think Cinder would make it easy on them, did you?” That meant something, something more than the woman meant to say if Ruby had to guess. She tucked the information away in the back of her mind, letting it marinate for later. The woman laughed again and turned, heading back towards a small ship that she must have used to get here. As she reached the hatch, she looked back over her shoulder and said, “Not that it’s going to matter in the end, since you won’t be able to remember anything once we’re done with you, but I’m looking forward to you calling me Mistress Emerald during your reconditioning. Repeat it for me, worm: Mistress Emerald.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go fuck yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman, evidently named Emerald, huffed softly and shrugged, then boarded her ship. A roar of engines later and she was gone, hurtling back towards Cinder’s throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby leapt at the scrap, manically tearing out the kit she needed and dragging them to the grav cycle. She had planned on taking the grav cycle out for a test run today, but that wasn’t an option any more. If things had gone wrong on the job, she needed to get the hell out of this system and fast. The fact that Cinder hadn't come to collect her for collateral yet meant that things were more complicated than they at first appeared, but time was running out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to work on her makeshift ship as quickly as she could. Grav cycles weren’t meant to become working spaceships, but desperation fueled her ingenuity. The coms array went up first, a patchy tower of spare parts and anything that might form a disc. Then it was the momentum dampeners, which were a bit easier to figure out. At least this kind of grav cycle was wide enough to fit all the pieces she needed, and putting momentum dampeners on grav cycles wasn’t unheard of. Underground racers did it all the time and Ruby had stolen enough of their vehicles to know how to attach the kit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was long, difficult, laborious work. She nearly gave up half a dozen times, hurling the fixer aside and grumbling to herself when pieces didn’t fit right. But then she would pick up her tools again and get back to work. She couldn’t give up, she couldn’t give in. She had a crew to find, and that thought spurred her onwards more than anything she could have ever imagined, even more than the fear of Cinder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the day she had most of the kit attached, aside from the jump drive and the viewport. The clothes that Emerald had left were now being put to good use, lashing pieces of kit to the grav cycle to help hold the welding in place. The biggest concern on Ruby’s mind, before she even got to the almost certain failure of her piecemeal ship, was fuel. The grav cycle with the fuel bank extension would get her two good jumps, if the banks were full. As it stood, she would probably be able to make one jump and even then it wasn’t a sure thing. Without more fuel, she was doomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that joyful thought on her mind, she collapsed into bed and slept. Perhaps tomorrow would reveal a solution. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luck was with her. She woke up to gunshots and rolled out of bed, landing in a crouch. Keeping her head low, she snuck over to the door and cracked it open. Further into the wheat fields were a handful of Cinder’s people with guns, taking shots at the strange birds overhead. They were missing quite a bit and the birds were wheeling and screeching in distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More importantly however was the ship they had arrived on. It was a small trade ship, ancient and nearly falling apart. It was so old that it still had an external fuel cap, and that was what caught Ruby’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stole out of her shack and to the pile of scrap, finding a bumper from a skimmer that would serve nicely as a receptacle for fuel and a long rubber tube. Step after careful step, she inched her way towards the trade ship, but the gang members were too busy shooting to notice her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she had reached the ship she undid the fuel cap slowly. It screeched as she twisted and she dove under the ship. One of the gang members shuffled, looked around, then said, “Fucking birds,” and went back to shooting. Ruby crawled back out from under the ship and grabbed the fuel cap again, carefully unscrewing it in time with the gunshots. It took her nearly ten minutes to undo the cap, but once it was off she sprang into action. One end of the tube slid into the waiting fuel banks and Ruby sucked on the other end. A few moments later and a steady stream of fuel rushed up the tube and down into the waiting bumper. She filled it up halfway, not wanting to spill anything as she moved it, and then pulled out the tube to stop the flow. She couldn't afford to waste any of the fuel in the dirt, and a long stream would get someone’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good thing, Ruby realized, that the weapons the gang members were using were as old as the ship they flew. The smell of gunpowder and Dust overpowered the smell of fuel, even as Ruby gently dragged the bumper back to the grav cycle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spilled some as she poured it into the waiting fuel banks, and she grimaced as she saw it. Every drop that spilled was another few miles in space she wouldn’t be able to travel, but most of the fuel went into the grav cycle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The process repeated five more times until one of the gang members, clearly in a position of authority, barked, “Alright, back to the ship. Enough fucking around.” Ruby sprinted back to the shack, activating her suit mod instinctually and vanishing inside before the others had even turned around. There was a blast of engines and then the ship was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby emerged a moment later, finding that they had left their fuel cap on the ground. The fuel would freeze over in space and the ship would wind up dead in the void if they were too slow, but that wasn’t Ruby’s concern. She double checked the fuel banks, finding that she had delivered a good amount. At her best estimation, she would have enough for one good jump and a bit of flying besides. It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lay awake that night in thought, staring up at the blank ceiling above. All that was left was attaching the viewport and the jump drive, and she would be free. Whether that was free to find the crew or free to die horribly in the vacuum of space wasn’t really the point, freedom was what mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew would be in hiding if things had gone wrong and they hadn’t succeeded on the job. That meant that there were a few options available, notably the Praxus Belt and the Nexus Nebula. Ruby was loath to pick one or the other, and wished that she had gotten more fuel so she could check both, but her hand was being called. She would have to decide. Alternatively, she could go somewhere like Tuff and steal a proper ship before setting out to find them, but the idea didn’t sit right with her. Once she was free, there was no doubt that Cinder would be furious. She would send kill teams after both Ruby and the rest of the crew. If anything happened to them while Ruby was busy finding a new ship, she would never forgive herself. She had to find them fast, and at this point was willing to flip a coin to decide which system to search. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was what Emerald had said, ‘You didn’t think she was going to make it easy for them, did you?’. It struck a chord in Ruby, something that she couldn’t quite name just yet. She racked her brains as she considered the phrase. It hadn’t been random or an intimidation tactic, Emerald didn’t seem the type for that, but it had to mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hit her, slamming into her like a ship slamming out of a skip. The White Fang had found them, and Cinder hadn’t made it easy for the crew. The job had been a setup. Whatever Cinder was after, the White Fang were as well. Someone as powerful as Cinder would know about Blake’s former affiliation and if she was anywhere near as clever as the rumors indicated she would have struck a deal with Adam Taurus. A trade, Blake in exchange for Cinder’s real goal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby swore and threw her blankets off herself, swinging out of bed. She started to pace around the room, cursing to herself as she did. If that was true, then the White Fang might have captured Blake. And if </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was true…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved the thoughts from her mind as quickly as she could. Thinking like that was pointless, it wasn’t going to solve anything. She had to focus on her plan, her escape. That was what mattered most right now. If something had happened to the rest of the crew, if they had been caught, if they had been killed...Ruby would rather let herself die in the void than give in to Cinder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe she would hunt down Adam Taurus and put a hole in his head. That sounded like an excellent idea. Then she could do the same to Cinder. Emerald too, for good measure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that all rested on her ability to escape, and tomorrow was the day. It had to be. She would attach the jump drive and the viewport and flee. The Nexus Nebula, she decided, was the best choice. If the crew was hiding and trying to recuperate it only made sense that they would be in a place with natural shielding from scanners like the Nebula. So with that, she closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s eyes snapped open and she sat up with a roar, a fist flailing in the early morning sun. Her strike hit nothing but air. Cinder was standing in the doorway, an amused expression on her face. “What do you want?” Ruby snapped and Cinder laughed aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I want?” she asked, “I want you, broken and begging to serve me.” The words sent a chill down Ruby’s spine and she felt her features go slack. That only made Cinder laugh more, and she chuckled to herself for a few minutes before continuing. “But you have good instincts, putting me before yourself. You’ll make an excellent servant, pet. I might even have considered letting you replace Emerald, eventually, but you’re far too rebellious.” Cinder’s gaze hardened and Ruby felt like she was being diminished, pierced through until there was nothing left but the very essence of her being. “I’ll need to rip that out of you. Don’t worry, I’ll recondition you myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to break. You can do whatever you want to me, you rat bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinder laughed again and Ruby flinched as though she had been threatened. “Me? A rat? Oh, you’re precious, pet. No, I’m hardly a rat. The other gang bosses, they were rats. Scrappers like you and your sister, that Faunus you travel with, the Schnee, you’re all rats. Scum and villainy, all wrapped up in your petty little squabbles.” She stopped for a moment in thought, and then smiled coldly. “Do you know what happens when you trap rats in a barrel?” Ruby shook her head. “They eat each other, and the ones that survive emerge with a taste for rats. It’s quite a lovely process. Now, let’s see how smart you are, pet. If all the rest of you are rats, what does that make me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rat with a taste for rats?” Ruby asked and Cinder’s laugh was more forced this time, hiding a seething anger behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly. I’m the cat that eats all you little rats. I devour people like you, rid the sector of your filth. But don’t worry, pet. I’m not going to kill you. You’re going to spend your life with me, as a loyal servant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby forced herself to stand, balling her fists up at her side. “I’ll die before I serve you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and you will! In a way, anyhow. Ruby Rose will be dead, but you, my pet, you’ll still be here. Just a corpse wearing Ruby’s face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yourself, bitch!” Ruby shouted and then suddenly she was doubled over in pain, Cinder’s fist in her gut. That should have been impossible. One moment Cinder had been in the doorway, the next she had been attacking Ruby, not even a foot away. Ruby gasped heavily, getting her breath back, then looked up to glare at Cinder. “I’ll kill you. I’m gonna put a bullet between your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby screeched as she was hurled out of the shack, and hit the ground outside heavily. Cinder stalked out the door and planted a foot on her chest, trapping her on the ground. One of Cinder’s hands shifted and changed, transforming from a human hand into a series of razor sharp claws, like something out of a horror movie. The glove on her hand burst, revealing metal fingers and a robotic arm beneath. Ruby’s breath grew heavy and rapid as Cinder knelt down, stroking her cheek with one claw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you won’t,” Cinder hissed, “I had planned on using you as a servant or a dancer, but I have a better idea. You have beautiful eyes, pet. I’m going to take them from you. I’m going to rip them out of your head and preserve them, so I can look at them any time I please.” Ruby couldn’t breathe anymore, her throat was closing up. The snarl on Cinder’s face turned into a cruel smile as she saw the fear spreading through Ruby. “Then I’m going to take your tongue, and then your ears. You’ll wander my throne room, deaf, dumb, and blind. I think I’ll leave just enough of Ruby Rose in that pretty little head of yours so that you can remember the moment you sealed your own fate. You’ll never know peace again, just a walking sack of meat for anyone to do anything they please with. One day you’ll die, screaming, begging for me to forgive you. And I’m going to watch. I’m going to love watching you take your last breath, pet. But don’t worry, I’ll always have a part of you.” She reached up and gently drew an outline around Ruby’s eye, “These lovely eyes will be mine, forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby felt like she was about to pass out, and Cinder stomped down harder on her chest in triumph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hunt down your friends too, for failing me. The Schnee can be an assassin, I think. She’s almost all robotic anyway, a few more prods in the right direction and she’ll be nothing more than a mindless killer. The Faunus...I’ve always wanted a pet cat. She’ll do nicely. And your sister,” the smile grew wider until it was all that Ruby could see, “I’ll break her slowly. She’ll get to see you every day, see the mutilated thing you’ve become. Then I’ll make her mine. There won’t be a Yang Xiao Long anymore, just a loyal little fuck pet. She’ll go mad first, of course, unable to handle the reality of what’s happening to her, to her friends. And when her mind finally snaps completely and she dedicates herself to me, I want you to be there. You won’t realize what’s happening, but it’s more a talking point by then. And that’ll be the end of you all, deleted, ruined, dead. You little crew will be no more, nothing left of...hmm…” Cinder considered something for a moment, then nodded in satisfaction. “Nothing left of team RWBY. That’s a good name for you all, a good, easy name to remember so everyone will know what happens when you cross me. It’s going to be so much fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Cinder stood and stepped away, her claws becoming a hand again. Ruby gasped heavily, rolling onto her side and struggling to breathe. After a moment, she heaved and then air flowed into her lungs once more. It was just in time for her to hear Cinder call out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back tonight to collect you, pet. Enjoy your last few hours of free will!” Her voice was light and lilting, almost a song. As Cinder’s ship roared off towards her throne, Ruby curled into a ball and screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed for what felt like hours, screamed until she couldn’t scream anymore, the horrible images of what Cinder had described branded onto her mind. Ruby wouldn’t let that happen, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> let that happen. Any death was preferable to that fate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment she stopped screaming, she leapt into action. She dragged the jump drive over and started to work on it as quickly as she could. The fixer fell out of her bumbling, shaking fingers a few times, but she always picked it back up and began to use it again. She refused to give up now, and nightfall was fast approaching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon she had the jump drive attached and the viewport sealed on nicely. She finished the welding from the inside, all but locking herself in. If this was going to be her coffin, she would rather put the nails in herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and started the grav cycle. The engines sprang to life with a high pitched whine, then dipped down into a steady growl. Ruby glanced at the controls, satisfied that they said the whole grav cycle was running smoothly. Now for the real test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling back on the stick genly, the grav cycle began to rise. It drifted higher and higher, ten feet, then twenty, then thirty. Ruby felt her breath catch, thirty feet was the max height of most grav cycles, then she kept rising. Forty feet, then fifty. She let out a long breath and angled the grav cycle. It whined and complained as the metal shifted, the chassis not built for how much weight was straining against it, but eventually the viewport was angled towards the sky. The sun was just beginning to set, Cinder would be back soon. It was now or never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby threw the throttle forward and the grav cycle leapt skyward with a howl. The entire makeshift ship rattled and groaned under the strain, but the welding held. Soon she passed the clouds and up, up, up, she went, higher and higher until she reached the upper atmosphere. She instinctively took a deep breath, though if her ship failed now it wouldn’t make any difference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The howl of the engines and the groan of the ship died out as the atmosphere faded away. Ruby looked around slowly, then flinched as the viewport cracked. A spidery network of cracks spread from the bottom and then up and around, but the viewport held steady. She let her breath out and breathed deep. Oxygen. Thank the gods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She angled the ship out of the system, and punched in the coordinates to the Nexus Nebula. A few minutes passed and she shifted nervously in her seat. Every second that went by was another second for Cinder to return, to shoot her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The navigation system beeped affirmatively as it found a course, and Ruby punched the engines to full, activating the jump drive. She felt like she was being stretched out as the stars melded into a single solid color. The moment before the jump she let out a long breath, and whispered, “I’m coming, Yang.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the small ship blasted out of the system. Ruby screamed the whole way, not from pain but from sheer, unrestrained terror. If the welding failed now, she would be paste across five different systems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship held together and she slammed out of the jump, the momentum throwing her forwards despite the dampeners. She yelped as she was thrown around the cockpit, slamming back into her seat with a solid thud. Ruby groaned and then looked around. Gods, she’d done it. She was in the Nebula. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small, almost invisible particles of the nebula itself began to worm their way through the cracks in the viewport. Ruby leapt into action, raising up her coms and preparing to hail anyone who would listen. It didn’t matter if she found someone random, right now she needed to get out of this ship. The Nebula would kill her, choking on the minerals and dust that wafted around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coms beeped as they turned on, and Ruby cried out, “Does anyone copy? I’m lost in the Nebula, and I need help. Can anyone hear me?” The coms returned nothing empty air. Ruby grit her teeth and tried again. “I’m losing my viewport, the damn thing’s breaking! It isn’t gonna hold much longer, does anyone copy? Someone help, please!” She didn’t bother to hide the desperation in her voice. More and more of the cockpit was filling up with the Nebula’s toxic influence and she needed to get somewhere else and fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long moment of silence, and she was about to try again when someone responded. “...uby?” Ruby’s breath caught in her throat. It couldn’t be, she wasn’t that lucky. She had to cheat at cards for a reason. After a pause the voice returned, “Ruby...It’s Bla...in the Nebula with you...hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake?” Ruby shouted into the coms, not caring if someone else heard. That didn’t matter, she was so close to finding her crew, her friends, she wasn’t going to give up now. “Blake? Is that you? Where are you right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...it’s Blake!” Ruby let out a sigh of relief, almost able to ignore the fact that it was getting harder to breathe. “...give you our coord…” Coord? Coord, coord, coordinates!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Go ahead!” Ruby leaned closer to the coms, as though that would help her remember the coordinates better. There was a long pause and then Blake, said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...403, point...85...90!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck am I supposed to do with that?” Ruby muttered, then shouted, “Say again, I didn’t get it all. Repeat it for me!” She forced herself to take shorter, shallower breaths. The air was turning orange and green as the Nebula trickled in. The wait for Blake to respond was agonizing, but then she came through again. The results were just as garbled as the first time, but at least Ruby got more of the complete coordinates. It took another three times to get the full coordinates, and Ruby punched them into the nav system as quickly as she could.  “Got it! Give me a minute, I’ll be there soon!” Then she whirled the ship around and plowed towards the coordinates, forcing herself to ignore the growing cracks in the viewport. Everything was all red and orange and green in the Nebula, then vague shapes appeared. Ruby squinted, and then let out a sigh of relief as she saw the familiar forms of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she approached, the hatch to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> slid open a touch and Ruby gasped. She could see inside the ship from here, could see the shock of white hair that was Weiss. The makeshift ship drifted closer and the hatch opened all the way. Weiss had a mask on, pumping fresh oxygen to her body, and a second one for Ruby. No sooner had Ruby reached the hatch, the viewport exploded and Ruby was flung into the void. She screamed silently, flailing in the nothing, until a steady hand grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back. She screamed again, this time in pain, and then she was hurled up into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> cockpit. The hatch closed and there was a low hissing sound as the ship automatically filtered out the toxins of the Nebula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss was next to her suddenly and shoved the mask onto her face. Ruby breathed deeply, forcing herself to take slow, steady breaths. Eventually her breathing stabilized and she reached up to remove the mask. Weiss did the same, and the moment the masks were off she hissed, “You’re a fucking moron.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you too, Weiss,” Ruby managed to say, then yelped as Weiss wrapped her up in a powerful hug. She let out a sigh of relief and hugged her back as tightly as she could. They could have stayed there forever, but then Ruby’s eyes went wide and she said, “Where’s Yang? Where’s Blake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Weiss said curtly, rising and beginning to turn her ship, “I’ll get the hatches realigned. You, stay where you are and breathe.” Weiss muttered to herself as she worked, and Ruby caught the words, “...built a fucking ship, stupidiest idea I’ve ever heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hatches whirred as the two ships reconnected and Weiss reached out to help Ruby to her feet. “Hey,” Ruby said, “It was a dumb idea. But it worked right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss tsked softly and muttered, “Don’t ever worry me like that again, alright? I’ve got enough shit to take care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises, Weiss,” Ruby said and then let the bounty hunter lead her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She eyed the connection between the hatches nervously, never wanting to repeat her flight through the Nebula, but the hatches held. “So you sound like you’ve been through a lot,” Ruby said amicably, trying to lighten up the situation as best she could. Weiss shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that, yeah. We’ll talk about it later, first you should see Yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they were in the lounge. Ruby’s eyes settled on Yang, who was leaning heavily on Blake. They gasped and sat up a bit straighter, shouting, “Rubes!” Tears started to stream down their face and they said, “You’re-you’re-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Yang,” Ruby cried out, “I’m here!” She dashed across the room and hugged both Yang and Blake as tightly as she could manage. Yang grunted softly and Ruby relented a touch for them. Someone was missing. Ruby looked back over her shoulder and met Weiss’ eye. “Get in here, Weiss!” Weiss gasped in surprise and sprinted across the room, hugging them all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone cried, even Weiss let out a few heaving sobs, but these weren’t tears of sorrow. No, Ruby knew for a fact that these were tears of joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, after so long a time that Ruby couldn’t even begin to tell how long it was, the group began to loosen up their hug. Ruby leaned back and took stock of her friends slowly, one at a time. Weiss’ eyes were bloodshot and all pretense of her professionalism was gone, as well as a newly scabbed over split on her lip. She was breathing heavily and the sheer strength of her embrace spoke volumes of what she was feeling, how grateful she must have been to be reunited. Ruby gave her a small squeeze around her shoulders and Weiss grunted in response, glancing up at her with a shy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked absolutely exhausted. Her eyes had heavy, dark bags underneath and her breathing was short and ragged, as though she were both overly energized and ready to collapse. She had a new scratch across her cheek as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ruby looked at Yang, she balked. Her sister looked like they had been through the ringer, like they’d tried to fight a planet. Their nose was broken in two spots, held in place by a makeshift cast, and they had a split lip that had only just begun to heal. As they breathed, they clutched their chest and grimaced, sure signs that Ruby recognized as a broken rib. Ruby glanced over her sister again and her mouth dropped open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, what the fuck happened to your hair?” The once luxurious golden locks had been shaved and shaped, forming a strange punk-esque hairstyle that Ruby had once considered for herself. Yang, she knew, would never do anything so drastic with their hair. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> their hair, almost more than life itself. Yang laughed softly, as gently as they could so as not to twinge their aching chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got this, and you’re askin’ about my hair?” Ruby furrowed her brow, watching as Yang lifted up their arm. With a gasp, Ruby fell away from the group, landing heavily on the floor. Yang’s arm ended at the elbow, and a robotic prosthetic finished the limb. The flesh that the metal attached to still looked red and angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck happened to your </span>
  <em>
    <span>arm</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ruby shrieked, clambering back to her feet. Yang shook their head ruefully and leaned back into the couch, where Blake immediately wrapped an arm around their shoulders protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things went wrong on Haven,” Yang said and Ruby immediately cut them off,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven? Why were you on Haven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cinder’s job. She wanted us to get some information out of a White Fang base.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby gasped softly and cut in, “The White Fang knew you were coming, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly everyone turned to look at her and Yang narrowed their eyes. “How’d you know about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emerald pretty much said it outright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emerald?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cinder’s second in command. Green hair, red eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Weiss snarled, her face contorting in a snarl, “That bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a setup,” Yang said softly, glancing over at Blake, “Shit. Well, we got through it anyways. We got the data,” Yang glanced up at Weiss, who nodded slowly, “but ah...I got caught. That fuck, Adam Taurus, he took my arm off. Some kinda message for Blake, he was usin’ me as bait. Got taken back to...where was I, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Menagerie,” Blake said softly, “The White Fang hideout above it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Menagerie. It was…” Yang’s voice trailed off and they shrunk into themselves a bit, collapsing into the couch. Ruby immediately leaned forwards and wrapped them up in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say it, Yang,” Ruby whispered and Yang let out a shaky breath, then nodded softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, Blake got me out,” Yang said and suddenly Ruby was hugging Blake instead. She yelped slightly in surprise as Ruby nearly tackled her to the ground, then returned the hug with a gentle embrace. Ruby didn’t need to say her thanks out loud, she expressed it through their contact. Blake understood, Ruby wasn’t sure how she knew that but she did with the same surety as she would line up a shot with her rifle. “Blake got me out, patched me up as best she could,” Yang continued and Ruby leaned back to listen. She didn’t miss it when Yang subtly entwined their fingers with Blake’s, the two clasping hands between themselves. “Weiss gave me the arm. She had spares, and I wanted it,” Yang said quickly, as though Ruby might berate her for the decision. Of course she wouldn’t, it was exactly how Ruby would have expected Yang to act anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Ruby hugged Weiss. It was a gentler hug than the others, one that spoke volumes of her thanks for Weiss’ trust in her sister, in Blake, and in Ruby. Weiss’ breathing picked up in pitch and she patted Ruby on the back awkwardly until the two separated. This time Ruby did mutter a soft, “Thanks, Weiss.” The bounty hunter nodded, a small twitch of her lips betraying a smile. “So, did Weiss help with the breakout?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Yang said softly, and Weiss sat back from the hug, her face contorting painfully into a  neutral expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was busy on Atlas. After we failed on Haven, Cinder sent us off to collect information on Atlas. I got caught by my family. Broke out. Killed my father,” Weiss listed off the events bluntly, as though she were trying to force herself to say the words without feeling any attachment to them. Ruby wasn’t having that, and lay a gentle hand on Weiss’ shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you had to do that,” she whispered and Weiss shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was-” she cut herself off with a sigh, her gaze flicking up to meet Ruby’s steady eyes. “Thanks.” She thought for a moment, then muttered, “Ironwood is dead. Adam killed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long moment of stunned silence, then Blake whispered, “How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw it. I was...indisposed at the time, otherwise I would’ve tried to help save him.” Weiss’ voice was carefully neutral and she didn’t look anyone in the eye. “Winter told me that the Atlesian council thinks I did it. They’re coming after me, and Winter is leading the charge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re makin’ your own sister take you down?” Yang asked softly, and Ruby thought that they might have leaned across to Weiss and gave them a reassuring squeeze if their injuries didn’t hold them back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s acting general,” Weiss said curtly, one hand clenched into a fist. “The council wants results and they want to see how she performs. It only makes sense.” Nobody could say anything to that. Ruby could barely comprehend the idea of sisters turning on each other. There was no scenario in her mind where she would even consider hurting Yang, and she knew the same was true in reverse. Ruby looked back up at Weiss as she her throat and asked, “How was staying with Cinder? Obviously awful, since you flew yourself out on that scrap heap of a ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stole a ship from Cinder?” Yang asked and Weiss shook her head before Ruby could respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>built</span>
  </em>
  <span> a ship. I swear, over the last few days you sisters have had the dumbest ideas.” Weiss sounded cross, but Ruby could hear the undertones of relief in the edges of her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You built a ship?” Yang shouted, and probably would have leapt to their feet in joy and excitement were it not for their injuries. As it was, they reached out and ruffled Ruby’s hair, which made Ruby groan and bat at their hand playfully. “I told you two! I told you she was a genius!” That made Ruby blush fiercely and she wanted to bury her head in the couch cushions and block out the praise, but Yang continued. “How’d you do it? What was the base of the ship? C’mon, Rubes, gimme details!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting there!” Ruby said in exasperation, but couldn’t help the welling joy in her heart. Despite everything, Yang was still the same enthusiastic goofball they had always been. “Cinder’s an idiot, first off.” Everyone nodded knowingly about that. “She left me a whole bunch of scrap to play around with, including a grav cycle. I was lucky that all the parts I needed were there, working jump drive included. It took me a couple days to put it all together, but it was solid kit and I had a good teacher. It wasn’t until Cinder came down to talk to me personally that I knew I had to get the fuck out of that system.” Ruby flinched as she remembered her conversation with Cinder and the motion didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the crew. Blake narrowed her eyes and whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she hurt you?” Ruby shook her head and Blake frowned. “Did she threaten you, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ruby muttered, “I don’t wanna think about it.” She flinched again as the memories wafted to the surface. They had been successfully buried by the stress of flying to meet up with the rest of the crew, but now they were coming back in full force. She was going to have nightmares tonight, and she knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s face soured and she growled, “How fuckin’ dare she. I’m gonna-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ruby cut her off, clenching her hands into fists at her side. She let out a long breath and forced her gaze to steady, her jaw to set. “I’m gonna do it, if it comes to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will,” Weiss muttered, “We failed her twice and you escaped. She’s going to come after us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence as the news sunk in. Another faction, just as powerful and twice as vicious as all the rest was trying to hunt them down. Ruby tried to calm her breathing, but it was impossible. They were twice as fucked as before, and she couldn’t help but feel responsible. She had angered Cinder, and now felt that she was bound to finish the fight with that sadist of a woman at any cost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Blake spoke, her voice determined and level. “We need to finish this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Weiss asked and Blake shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find somewhere to hole up. Stare them all down and see who blinks first. Running isn’t working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you suggesting that we fight them? All of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Blake said slowly, her confidence wavering slightly as her idea came under fire, “I am. If we find a good defensive position we can hold them off at least for a while. At this point, I’d rather die fighting than get captured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And maybe we can take a few of ‘em with us too,” Yang mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s insane. You’re insane, both of you. This isn’t some small time gang, this is Atlas and the White Fang and now Cinder!” Weiss protested, only receiving an eye roll from Yang in response. But an idea was forming in Ruby’s head, a thought that just maybe they could pit all their pursuers against one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired of runnin’ Weiss. I’ve been runnin’ my whole life, and I plan to put a stop to it,” Yang said flatly and Weiss almost shot to her feet in protest before Ruby cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, Weiss,” she said softly and Weiss nodded in satisfaction, “But they all hate each other. If we get them all in one place, they’ll be too busy fighting each other to deal with us directly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Weiss exclaimed in shock, her face going gaunt, “That’s-that’s-” Suddenly she frowned and began to stroke her chin in thought. “That’s actually not the worst idea you’ve ever had.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that was the ship I built,” Ruby said dryly and Weiss nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need a good place to pull it off,” Blake said, leaning back as she thought, “Not on Menagerie or in the Solitas system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely in atmosphere, too,” Yang muttered, “If we’re in space, they’ll just blast us with fighters and broadsides.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss grunted softly, then said, “So we need somewhere defensible that can keep Atlas from strafing us with gunships. The White Fang like a good infantry engagement,” she glanced at Blake who nodded curtly, “and Cinder will want to deal with us personally, the fucking egomaniac.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang and Ruby locked eyes, and it was as though they shared a mind for a moment. “Patch,” Ruby said firmly, “The aqueduct outside of town. It’s sturdy enough to withstand some serious firepower and the dust storms should keep fighters at bay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be forced to land and take us on that way,” Yang continued, “It’s a shit situation, but it’s what we’ve got. I figure we can mount a gun or two on the aqueduct itself, make some sandbags and such. Blake, you mind donatin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> turret?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Blake replied, “But we can figure out the logistics later. Right now, you need to rest,” she glanced back at Yang, who smiled sheepishly, “We all need to rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that Ruby felt herself collapse onto the floor and she groaned. Now that she could take some time without the fear of impending torture, the emotional stress of the past few days had finally caught up and she splayed out on the floor with a loud yawn. She almost felt ashamed for being so exhausted when her friends had been through so much pain in the past few days, but then Weiss grabbed her arms and began to drag her to the brig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to sleep, Ruby,” Weiss said, cutting off any protests, “And I’m not taking no for an answer.” She helped Ruby climb into the cot in the brig and even went so far as to throw blankets over her. As she turned to go, she stopped and muttered, “If you need something, find me. I’ll be back on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O...kay…” Ruby mumbled, her eyelids already falling closed. Before she even knew it was happening, she was asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight is different. Ruby isn’t sure how she knows that, but she does. The nightmares come, like she expected them to, but they’re even worse than she had feared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s alone, in a huge empty room. There’s nothing, no sound, no smell, not even the feel of the stone beneath her feet. Then the screaming starts. It’s far away at first, echoing towards her as though from miles off, growing progressively louder and louder, until it’s all she can even imagine hearing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she recognizes the voices. It’s Weiss, screaming that she's not a killer, she’s not some puppet, shadowy forms digging around in her skull. It’s Blake, in agony and horror, forced to crawl across the ground and lap up water from a bowl, a collar tight around her neck. It’s Yang, bellowing in rage and fear as they see something horrifying, something indescribable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby sees what Yang sees, a shambling form in the distance. It’s shadowy, hard to make out a first, but then it grows closer. The form moans wordlessly, dragging its feet behind itself, forcing itself to move. It reminds Ruby of those horror stories she read as a kid, of unknowable terror, creatures the very sight of which would drive people mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The form solidifies and Ruby can see it clearly. It’s her, it’s Ruby, with bleeding, gouged out eyes, bloody holes in the side of her head where her ears should be, drool and viscera pouring down her slack jaw where the ruined remnants of a tongue waggle deep in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby screams and falls backwards, then she’s falling for what feels like hours, years, eons, until she hits the ground hard. She’s in a wheat field, on the game reserve. She hears the sound of metal shifting, footsteps approaching and looks around wildly. Then there are those eyes, those horrible, burning eyes that stare down at her with nothing more than a passing interest one might show to an insect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, pet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby screamed as she woke up, hurling herself out of bed and landing heavily on the floor. It took a moment to realize where she was, that she wasn’t still on that planet with Cinder leering over her. She let out a series of heavy, heaving breaths and curls up into a ball. The tears come easily, the sobs of horror and pain and rage all bundled up into a single emotion that racked Ruby’s brain and refused to let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone knelt down next to her and grabbed her shoulder. Their touch was gentle, caring, but Ruby couldn’t stop sobbing, the horror of her nightmare forcing the sounds out of her throat like the exhaust on a freight liner. Suddenly there were more people kneeling by her and gently putting their hands on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later, Ruby finally managed to stop crying. She forced herself to sit up and looked around slowly, seeing the crew arranged around her with kind eyes and tender contact. She hurled herself at Yang and buried her face into her sister’s shoulder, the tears starting afresh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay,” Yang whispered as they returned the hug. Ruby leaned into their warmth like she did when they were kids and it thundered outside, but the comfort she expected to find wasn’t there. Not tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not!” Ruby cried out, choking back another sob, “It’s not! Cinder, she-she said that she was gonna-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Ruby,” Yang whispered again, “You’re safe. We’re here. You’re on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Blake’s here, Weiss is here, I’m here. Cinder has no idea where we are, you’re safe.” She kept repeating the same phrases over and over for another hour until Ruby’s tears finally began to subside. She tried to speak, but couldn’t form a word without falling back into blubbering. Something warm gently pressed against her arm and she looked over to see Blake holding out a warm mug of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ruby took it, Blake muttered, “I know it isn’t much, but it helps me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby took a long sip of tea, letting the warm liquid soothe her aching throat. “Th-thanks, Blake,” she choked out and Blake smiled softly. “Sorry for waking everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize, Ruby,” Weiss said softly, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all sat there for another few hours until Yang yawned and stretched as best as they could. They glanced down at Ruby apologetically and mumbled, “You mind if I get some more sleep? I won’t leave if you don’t want me to.” Ruby nodded numbly and allowed herself to fall back to the ground as Yang stood. Blake helped them up and slowly the two made their way back to Blake’s quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re still sharing a bed?” Ruby asked, her voice ragged and hoarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure are,” Weiss said curtly, “Although I think Blake is on the floor right now. Yang needs the whole bed because of their ribs.” The nightmare came back at the mention of Blake being on the floor. Weiss didn’t mean to say that, didn’t mean to set it off again, Ruby knew that. Ruby can feel her body shaking, the tea cup rattling in her grip, her breathing becoming short and shallow until Weiss reaches out and squeezes her knee reassuringly. “I’ll stay in here, if you want. Wake you up if you have more nightmares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded gratefully, and set down the empty mug. “Thanks. I don’t think I’m gonna be sleeping any more tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that,” Weiss said quietly. There was a long moment of silence, then she asked, “It was Cinder, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ruby muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put a bullet in her head. That’ll help.” Ruby’s head snapped up and she met Weiss’ eyes. They were cold and calculating, filled with years of experience and hard won knowledge. For a moment, it’s not Weiss that she sees, it’s Weiss Schnee, the best bounty hunter in Remnant. Weiss let out a sigh and looked away. “Sorry. Habit, I guess. I’m not...I don’t know the right words to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Ruby mumbled, then cleared her throat with a loud rumble, “I’m planning to shoot Cinder in the head anyway. So maybe you’ll be right.” She grabbed Weiss’ hand and squeezed them, making Weiss look back and meet her eyes. “You’re trying, that’s what matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss laughed softly and shook her head in disbelief. “You and Yang are...I don’t even know how to put it. They’re in blinding agony and you can’t even sleep, but you’re still looking out for everyone else. How do you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shrugged. “I don’t know. That’s just how we act around our friends, I guess. I’d rather die than see something bad happen to you, to any of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you can’t die for me,” Weiss said, her tone almost annoyed, “I’m planning to die for you.” There was a long moment of silence between them and Weiss looked away, deep in thought. “That’s a messed up thing to say, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it really is,” Ruby said but she couldn’t keep the smile from her voice. “I’ll make a deal with you, okay? How about none of us die.” Weiss looked back and furrowed her brow, only to see Ruby extend a hand. “Shake on it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, making a deal like that isn’t-” Weiss started to say, but Ruby flexed her hand and drew the bounty hunter’s attention back to it. She let out a sigh and clasped Ruby’s hand. “Fine. Deal.” The two shook hands and Ruby felt at least a small piece of the fear that dominated her mind drift away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a thin hope, a peeking ray of sunshine in the midst of a world shattering storm, but it was a start. That’s all they needed, really, a good place to start. For Ruby at least, this was a perfect place. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The crew is finally back together and freshly traumatized! Yay?<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Patch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew recuperates from their injuries and their trauma and begin to prepare for their final confrontation. Yang and Blake have an important conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake groaned as she woke up. She hadn’t slept well, despite how many hours she had been asleep. The past few days had driven her to the limit of her ability to grit her teeth and bear it, no matter how much she wanted to keep going. Taking care of Yang had been stressful enough, then Weiss had come back, and then Ruby had found them. Blake had thought that things would calm down after that, but then last night...Ruby’s screams…They still haunted Blake in the morning, echoing in her head as she roused herself from sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comforting sounds of Yang’s snoring pierced the growing veil of anxiety, and Blake let out a small sigh of relief. At least she could rely on that beautiful mechanic always being able to chase away her fears. It was a remarkable feat, and one that Blake still couldn’t believe that Yang pulled off with such effortlessness, but it was the one impossible thing that Blake knew she’d always be grateful for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least they all had each other. That had to count for something, after all. Sometimes it seemed like that was all they had. Good intentions and small comforts didn't go very far in a fight, but until the bullets started flying, Blake was going to take as much comfort from them as she could. It wouldn’t do much good to try and relax, not with such a huge fight brewing in the distance, but Blake knew better than to stay on edge. Besides, she thought ruefully, it would take at least a month if not longer before Yang was ready to fight again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a soft groan and a snort as Yang began to wake up. Blake sighed softly and forced herself to stand. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she looked down at Yang. They were still asleep for the most part, their eyes fluttering slightly as they began to stir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning sweetheart,” Blake whispered and Yang hummed softly as they came to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, I wanna wake up to you every day,” they murmured, and reached up to stroke Blake’s cheek. The action was simple and the words something that Blake had read a thousand times in her novels, but they still made her feel happier than she could ever remember feeling. Yang winced as they traced their finger along Blake’s cheek and Blake leaned into the touch as much as they dared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain woke Yang up completely and they blinked heavily, clearing their bleary eyes of sleep. “I’ll go make some tea,” Blake said and reached up to give Yang’s hand a gentle squeeze. For a moment she could pretend that they weren’t getting ready to take on the three most powerful groups in the entire sector. For a moment, it was just like a lazy weekend morning, the kind that Blake wanted to experience so badly with Yang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would get up slowly, with nothing to do that day. Blake would make them a light breakfast and they would sit around doing whatever they pleased. Yang would make lunch and they’d sit out on a balcony or in a park and laugh together as the breeze tossed and played with their hair, mixing the locks together like a beautiful tapestry. Maybe they’d go out for dinner, or go see a movie. It didn’t really matter, after all. Blake just wanted to spend that kind of peaceful time with Yang, without the fear that had hounded them for the past few weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Blake passed the brig on the way to the small kitchenette, she saw Weiss look up from where she was seated on the floor. Ruby was passed out in the bed in the brig, and Weiss gave her a fond look before standing to follow Blake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have coffee, right?” Weiss asked and Blake sucked on her teeth for a moment in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit, yeah. I was living off the stuff while taking care of Yang, so I burned through a lot of it,” Blake admitted, then a peculiar thought crossed her mind. “You said you can’t get drunk.” Weiss nodded in affirmation. “So, does coffee have any affect on you, or…” Blake trailed off as she realized how insensitive the question sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Weiss was offended, she didn’t show it. Instead she shrugged and gently rested her hands in her suit pockets. “It doesn’t have any affect on me, no. I just like the taste.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. There should still be some in the pantry,” Blake said and Weiss nodded before heading off to find her coffee. The thought of drinking any of the stuff made Blake want to throw up. She’d had too much of it over too small a timeframe and besides, it only made her think of how hurt Yang had been. Maybe one day, on one of those lazy weekends, the whole crew could spend some time together and Blake could form newer, happier memories to the scent of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later and Blake had returned to her quarters with a mug of tea for herself and Yang. Yang smiled as she approached and took their tea with a small, “Thanks darlin,” before taking a small sip. They swallowed hard and let out a heavy breath and a cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot, isn’t it?” Blake teased them and Yang took a few deep breaths of cool air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Shoulda seen that one comin’,” Yang muttered and blew on their tea to cool it. They sat in contented silence for a moment, drinking in each other as much as the tea, until Yang said, “You know, I’ve been thinkin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a dangerous pastime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang snorted with laughter, then winced as the motiong twinged their ribs. Blake leapt to her feet to help in some way, any way she could, but Yang held up a hand gently. They let out a long, low breath. “I’m alright,” they said, “Just the ribs. And the fuckin’ arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake huffed softly and glanced down at her own robotic fingers. Those had hurt like she was getting red hot metal shoved into her hand, she could only imagine what Yang was going through. She gasped in realization as she saw the small switches on her fingers, the ones that dulled the connection to the nerve endings. “Yang, can I see your arm for a second?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Yang said, gingerly moving their arm across the bed and presenting it for Blake. There was no additional warning, no note to be careful. It made Blake ludicrously happy, so much so that she was almost ashamed, but it proved that Yang trusted her. It was a little thing, a small gesture that might have gone unnoticed by anyone else, but to Blake it spoke volumes of Yang’s faith in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With every intention of keeping that trust, Blake looked over Yang’s arm. The wound was still hard to look out, barely healed and covered by a swathe of bandages at this point. Beyond that was the robotic part of Yang’s arm, which twitched and spasmed with blue flashes of lightning dust. Her eyes raked over it, scanning every intricacy, even nook and cranny. She wanted to know this arm, know it as well as she wanted to know every other facet of Yang’s body. It was a part of them now, and that meant that Blake would dedicate her attention to it just as much as every other part of Yang. She scanned up and down the arm until her eyes finally settled on what she wanted: a small switch, like on her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we are,” she muttered and flicked it. Yang gasped and for a moment a shock of dread rocked Blake’s body. She had just flicked a switch without even knowing what it was for. Her body tensed up, preparing for more screams, but instead all that Yang did was mutter,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It...It doesn’t hurt as much anymore.” Blake looked up to find that Yang’s arm had stiffened, her fingers locking together and the flashes of lightning dust fading. “What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a switch,” Blake explained and pointed it out to Yang, who leaned in close, moving their arm as little as possible, “It dulls or activates the nerve endings in the connection. I have them on my fingers, I turn the switch off every night before bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s what you were doin’,” Yang said softly, a small smile playing on the corners of their mouth, “I thought you were fixin’ ‘em or somethin’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had to do that too. You’d better figure out how to fix your arm, by the way, just in case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already started,” Yang said, “but it’ll be a whole lot easier now that I can fuckin’ think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked away for a moment and muttered, “It was that bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I just didn’t want you to worry so I toughed it out,” Yang admitted and Blake had to fight back a heavy sigh. “I know you told me not to, but you needed to rest. You’ve gotta take care of yourself, Blake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you were-” Blake started to protest and Yang cut her off with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But I’ll heal a whole lot faster if I don’t have to worry about you, sweetheart.” The words were gentle and earnest, but Blake still huffed as she heard them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Practice what you preach, Yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang laughed at that and gently entwined their fingers with Blake’s. “Tell you what: how about we both do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Blake asked softly, squeezing Yang’s hand as though she might never let go. Yang’s smile only grew wider, but it never stopped being tender and kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make sure I’m not tryin’ to tough things out and I’ll do the same for you. We’ll look out for each other, you get me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple promise and one that Blake knew she’d agree to in a heartbeat, but it meant so much more than the phrasing would suggest. To her, the promise was more like a confirmation of their bond, a steady rock in a raging storm. It was something tangible, something that she could cling to when the wind howled and the whole world fell apart. “I like that idea,” she whispered, “I like that a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Yang said and gave Blake’s hand a reassuring squeeze, “It’s a deal.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake fought down the urge to lean over and kiss Yang right then. Her entire body screamed at her to do it, her entire soul begged her for it, but she resisted. She would probably just lean onto Yang’s ribs and hurt them more. It was a weak justification, but it’s what she had to work with. The idea of kissing Yang was an attractive one, but she refused to give into it now. Once they were free of all this, of Atlas, and Cinder, and Adam, then she would kiss Yang. She was going to kiss Yang so fucking much once they were safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To do so any sooner almost felt like a waste. She would love it, she would love that connection, the bond it would forge between them. That was exactly why she couldn’t kiss Yang right now. Bonds had a habit of being severed, especially when you were in as deep as they were now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you alright?” Yang asked softly, snapping Blake out of her reverie. She realized that she had been staring at her tea, probably not even blinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I don’t know,” she said. She almost wanted to lie and say that she was just excited for what came next, but that wasn’t the kind of groundwork she wanted for a life with Yang. They had trusted each other with so much, it would be a shame to start poisoning that well now. “I’m scared, Yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. We could die,” Yang admitted and Blake’s breath caught in her throat. The idea of Yang being scared was so foreign to her that she almost thought that it had to be a lie, but then she looked into Yang’s eyes. It was the same terror, the same sadness that she had seen deep within Yang’s gaze back on the roof of her parent’s house on Menagerie, the sadness so deep that Blake might have drowned in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed Yang’s hand reassuringly and said the only words that came to mind. “But we’ll be there for each other, if it happens.” Yang knew what she meant, that quiet promise on Patch. Blake didn’t want to think about it, she didn’t ever want to follow through with it. But if push came to shove, she would go through the worst the sector had to throw at her as long as she could give Yang that peace they longed for. At the very least, it was one less thing to be afraid of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course we will. I don’t break promises,” Yang whispered and they cupped Blake’s cheek softly. “You mind if I make another one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we get through this, if we see the other side of all this bullshit, I’m gonna give you everythin’ you deserve. Every beautiful planet, every happy memory. The whole fuckin’ universe, every good part of it. It’s all yours, Blake. I’m gonna make sure of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake could feel her eyes starting to well up and she struggled to meet Yang’s gaze. When she did, that gaze was full of quiet determination, a profound, honest truth that would never be denied. It was like looking into a sun and seeing all the beautiful things that light could create. For a moment, Blake couldn’t even speak, and when she could all that she could say was, “That’s...that’s a pretty big promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biggest one I’ll ever make,” Yang said softly, running a finger down Blake’s cheek, “I’d make it a thousand times for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed softly and a fat teardrop fell from her eyes, landing softly on Yang’s cheek below. “Just once is good enough for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled up at her and Blake was sure that if they were able they would wrap her up in a hug so tight it would feel like they’d never let go. But Yang’s injuries didn’t let them do that, so they settled for stroking Blake’s cheek again. They didn’t say anything else, they didn’t have to. Blake understood. Of course she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed there for hours, just staring into each other's eyes. Words aren’t needed, not right now. There aren’t any words that could express what Blake wants to say, nor what she could tell Yang wants to say in return. It filled Blake with a fire, a will to survive that’s so strong and so ingrained in her soul that she’ll never lose it. By the time that Ruby got up and pokes her head in, interrupting their moment, Blake wasn’t afraid anymore. She’ll have Yang, no matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of her started to believe that they would have found each other, regardless of all else. Whether they were criminals, librarians, mechanics, authors, actors, it doesn’t matter. The connection between them, Blake swore that it was bigger than that, bigger than circumstances and livelihoods. They’d always been connected, Blake mused, they were always going to find each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of her began to believe in soulmates again. The other part is thankful that she found hers after all these years. Every part of her swore that she was never going to lose Yang again. The universe itself, any gods that are watching, any military or gang can try their fucking best to tear them apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ll all fail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake and Yang were bound together on this journey, no matter where it began and no matter where it ended. She gave Yang’s hand a reassuring squeeze and received one in return. This was real. This was love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s stomach growled and they frowned in disappointment as the moment with Blake was shattered. “Guess I’m hungrier than I realized,” they said with a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you something,” Blake said and stretched. “I’m pretty hungry myself.” Yang thanked her softly and Blake nodded with a small smile before heading towards the pantry. Maybe they had lost that moment, but Blake had a feeling that they were going to have hundreds more just like it. She couldn’t wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby had gone back to the brig and was laying on her back, counting her cards. As Blake passed by she looked up and gave her a small wave before heading back to what she was doing. Blake had half expected her to have red eyes from all the crying last night, but she looked remarkably put together for how visceral her nightmares had seemed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Blake said, leaning on the doorframe, “I’m making some lunch for Yang and I. Do you want anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ll get something later,” Ruby said quietly, snapping her cards together into a single deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked down for a moment, then asked, “Are you doing alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ruby sighed, letting her hands fall to her chest, “I’m okay. Weiss stayed up with me until I passed out. Too exhausted to dream at that point, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Blake said. She wanted to ask what Ruby had dreamed about, what had gotten her so worked up, but she didn’t. The feeling of having a nightmare hang over her and threaten to sweep back through, tearing her away from the waking world, was one that Blake was all too familiar with. She hadn’t slept more than four hours a night for a week after leaving the White Fang. In fact, as she thought about it more, she hadn’t really slept much at all until returning to Menagerie with the crew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby went back to her cards and Blake took her leave. The fact that Weiss had stayed up with her made Blake feel a bit better, but she couldn't shake the cold feeling of dread that seeped into her core. They had been chased by people who terrified the most powerful gangs in the sector, by someone who Blake could barely fathom ever confronting again, but Ruby had never been this afraid before. Whatever Cinder had told her had messed with Ruby’s head in a way that nothing else had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Blake couldn’t find it in her to be afraid, not after spending that morning with Yang. Even the thought of Adam couldn’t make her afraid, not really. She would still have rather gone without ever seeing him again for the rest of her life, but that wasn’t quite the same thing. Beyond that, beyond the hollowed out trenches that fear had left in her heart, was a seething rage. It was a pure, uncompromising fury, the kind of emotion that drove queens to conquer the world, that caused storms to come down from the mountains and gut the world around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of it was directed at Adam. Every last piece of Blake’s soul was hinged towards making him pay for daring to touch a hair on Yang’s head. The terror of losing Yang, the shame of being too late to stop them from getting hurt, it was fuel to the fire that was Blake’s rage. The next time she saw Adam, she was going to stand her ground. She was going to finish this, just like she had said. She had meant what she’d said to Weiss. She was going to take Adam’s fucking head off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake let out a long breath and let the emotions flow away as she approached her quarters again, a pair of sandwiches in hand. Yang didn’t need to see her like that, at least not right now. Besides, Yang was exemplary when it came to controlling their anger. Blake would be ashamed to be seen as any different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but laugh as she stepped inside. Yang was holding their robotic arm up and tinkering with it, a fixer in the other hand. Every now and then they would grimace as they worked, but it was better than the yelps of pain that had accompanied every move beforehand. There weren’t sparks flying, not yet, but if Blake knew Yang then there would be soon. A mechanic to the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can take a break, I got some food,” Blake teased lightly and Yang let the fixer drop to their chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks darlin,” they said, grabbing a sandwich. The two of them talked in between bites, about nothing in particular. Mostly, they talked about the ship, and soon Yang was listing off the various systems and what needed to be done to take care of them. Things had come a long way from Yang’s chatter about mechanics giving Blake a headache when they had first met. Blake was proud of herself, she was well and truly acquainted with most of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> systems by this point. “...and then for the turret mount, just give it a tighten every few days. Don’t want it to start slidin’ in the middle of a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded slowly, hiding a small smile behind one hand. Once lunch was finished, Yang had gone right back to studying their arm, the fixer flying across the limb like a bird chasing seeds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the actual turret though, you wanna double check the loadin’ mechanism. It’s got a pinwheel loader, so it can get real finicky if dirt and shit starts to get into it,” Yang continued, not even slowing their inspection of their arm as they spoke. “If this was an AC-4, I’d say fuck it but you picked up an AC-3. One more generation and you wouldn’t have to worry about it, but it must’ve been slim pickin’s in the scrap yard, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that,” Blake snorted, “I’m lucky that I found enough to build a working ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still amazes me that you got her up and runnin’ like that, with all the wood panelin’ and everythin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” Blake said, waving the compliment away, “I got that put in after I made it to Kuo Kuana. All the comforts got put in then, when I built </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was just put together to fly. I didn’t really think about making her a home until later.” She was quiet for a moment, then asked, “Have you ever thought about building a ship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang shrugged as much as they were able, then grimaced as the fixer scraped their arm. “Once or twice. I dunno, I prefer fixin’ ‘em to makin’ ‘em. I built Bee, though, that was enough for me.” Blake laughed softly as she remembered Yang’s grav cycle, a high powered little two seater that was painted a ridiculous black and yellow. Before she could respond, someone stepped into the room and they both turned to see Weiss looking down at Yang with a disapproving frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell me that you’re trying to fiddle with your arm using just a fixer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah?” Yang said, a wave of confusion crashing over their face. “What else am I gonna use?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, give me strength,” Weiss muttered to herself, then pointed a stern finger at Yang. “Don’t touch it. I’ll be back with some tools.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Weiss walked away, Yang snorted softly and let the fixer fall away. “Well, she coulda </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> me about that. How was I supposed to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was probably a bit frazzled,” Blake offered, though she didn’t think that it had helped much, “I mean, she was up all night looking after Ruby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s face fell and they looked at Blake out of the corner of their eye. “How’s she doin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better, I think,” Blake said slowly. “The situation is really catching up to her. I don’t think that it really sunk in how much trouble we were in until...whatever happened with Cinder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light seemed to fade out of the room every so slightly, and Yang glared up at their arm. “She should never have stayed behind.” Blake opened her mouth to agree, to say that she should have offered </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead and that it was all her fault that Ruby was in the state she was, but then Yang sighed and their frown cleared. “But that’s who she is, idn’t it? A little fuckin’ savior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake half expected the words to be bitter or upset, but they weren’t. Instead, Yang’s voice was fond, if a bit tired. The tone spoke of years of experience with Ruby being just like that, offering to take a punishment when it had nothing to do with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we were kids, I got caught taking some candy from the jar. You know, we had a jar of the stuff for special days, birthdays and when we did all our chores or whatever,” Yang said softly, their eyes far away. “Mom-Summer-she caught me, started scoldin’ me for bein’ greedy or somethin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lesson really stuck, didn’t it?” Blake whispered and Yang laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember everythin’ else mom told me, I’m allowed to forget this one.” Now it was Blake’s turn to laugh and she shook her head slowly as Yang continued. “Ruby came bargin’ in from who knows where, sayin’ that she had put me up to it. She said that the whole thing was her idea and that if anyone should be gettin’ scolded it was her. Course, she was lyin’ through teeth but mom thought it was so damn cute she let her get away with it. She did that kinda shit all the time. Tried to take the blame for things, helpin’ people out when we didn’t even know ‘em. Weiss was right, she is a bleedin’ heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s better that way,” Blake murmured, more to herself than to Yang, but the blonde heard her regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake took a moment to try and find the right words. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that it’s good to have somebody like that around. There weren’t any bleeding hearts in the Fang, not after spending some time in the gang at least. If there were a few people like Ruby, people who were just...good and weren’t afraid to show it, maybe things would be different.” She was quiet for a long moment, then muttered, “Maybe I’d be different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang hummed softly in thought, that same deep, resonating sound that Blake had come to love. After a while, they said, “Well, I like you just the way you are, if that’s any consolation.” Blake choked back another snort and Yang laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Blake said and reached up to squeeze Yang’s hand, “I like you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Weiss stormed back into the room, muttering curses to herself. She had a selection of fine tools tucked under one arm, which she unceremoniously dumped onto Yang’s lap. “There. Now you can work on your arm without breaking it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang looked down at the tools, then back up at Weiss. “You mind explainin’ what any of these do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the mechanical genius,” Weiss said, “Figure it out. Just don’t break any of them, they’re mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t!” Yang protested and Weiss rolled her eyes before storming away, more curses following her out. “She’s touchy today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you be, if someone had your tools?” Blake asked and Yang opened their mouth to answer before closing it again and stroking their chin in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” they muttered, then shrugged and picked up one of the tools. They studied it for a moment, then frowned. “I dunno what the hell this thing is.” Blake scooted forwards and soon the two of them were pouring over the tools that Weiss had left behind. Two hours later and they had only figured out one, which looked like a small tool to splice wires together. “You mind grabbin’ Ruby for me? She helped Weiss before, maybe she’ll know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake poked her head out the door to her quarters and shouted, “Ruby! Can you come here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long moment of silence, aside from the sound of someone hurling themselves out of bed, Ruby came trotting down the hall and stepped inside. “What’s up?” she asked, then her gaze settled on the tools. “Ooh!” Immediately she dove into the pile of tools and started to look them over, excitedly explaining what they were. She didn’t know all of them, but it was more than Blake and Yang knew, and soon the two sisters were busy picking at Yang’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It came as no surprise to Blake that Yang was already thinking of ways to improve their new arm. “I’m wonderin’ if there’s a way to link it to my suit,” Yang mused, “Keep the kinetic energy it receives, cycle it back into the power banks and then use the arm as a conduit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t be that hard. I mean, you already know how to store kinetic energy as a separate energy source, at that point it’s just a systems connection,” Ruby replied and Yang nodded sagely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a translation issue, too. The arm’s a whole lot more advanced the my suit, but I should be able to jury rig somethin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake quietly excused herself from the room. She liked hearing the sisters talk, but right now it was their time. Yang had been so worried about Ruby, after all. The two of them deserved some time together after everything they had been through, and Blake wasn’t about to keep them from getting it. So instead she busied herself in the library, idly reading through one of the books she’d read a thousand times before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few days began to settle into a pattern for the crew, and Blake thought that was just fine. It would be good to have some consistency after the insanity of the past week. Blake would wake up before everyone, except for Weiss of course, and made a light breakfast for everyone. The food had to be delivered to Yang, at least for the first few days, but by the end of the week they were able to walk to the lounge with Blake’s help. They studied their arm with an almost manic obsession, now with the tools firmly under their control and using them like they had been doing it for years. Every so often Weiss would look over at them and sigh dramatically, which as Yang had told Blake multiple times was only increasing their resolve not to ask for help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she wants to be a prissy little princess about it, she can,” Yang huffed as they worked. They spliced a pair of wires together, which made one of their fingers twitch erratically for a moment. Yang cursed and undid the splice, and the movement stopped. Blake looked over in mild amusement as Yang put the wires back in their proper place. As the week had passed, Yang had slowly begun to regain motor function in their arm. Soon they were able to pick things up with smooth efficiency, though they complained that the dainty fingers of their arm were a nuisance. Blake had suggested beefing them up a bit, which had made Yang suck on their teeth in thought. After a moment, they had smiled and shot Blake an appreciative look. Blake was just happy that Yang was getting back to their old self, as much as that was possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Weiss had begun to resort back into their old ways. The first few days back had been difficult, with the bounty hunter acting even more standoffish and brash than usual, but as time passed they began to slowly relax around the crew again. It had been Ruby’s suggestion that Weiss try writing out what they were feeling, which Weiss had laughed off and said something to the effect that they were perfectly capable of handling their emotions without such things. That didn’t seem to stop them however, as Blake was certain she heard the sound of furious writing in the wee hours of the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only person that Blake was really concerned about now was Ruby. She had been subdued since escaping Cinder, and her nightmares ruined any kind of sleep schedule she might have had. Blake went to bed late, especially now that she was neck deep in one of her favorite series of novels, but Ruby was always up after her. The next day, Ruby usually wasn’t awake until noon or later. ‘I’m fine,’ she protested when Blake brought it up to her, ‘It keeps the nightmares away. If I’m too tired, then I don’t dream. I like it better that way.’ All that Blake could do was sigh heavily and nod. She wasn’t Ruby’s keeper, so she couldn’t tell her what to do and what not to do, not that she expected Ruby would have listened anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of their second week of hiding, Blake found herself sitting across the way from Weiss. She had taken the one remaining cushion on the couch. With Yang still too delicate to share the bed, the makeshift cot on the floor of Blake’s quarters remained. Weiss was idly cleaning her pistol, as she had a habit of doing, and Blake had been reading her book. Ruby was busy spinning around in the cockpit, messing with the viewport or something, while Yang was working on their arm. As Blake looked up from her book, she realized that a silence had been pervading the room. Before she could say anything, Weiss asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake blinked a few times. She wasn’t really sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had been about to say, but any thoughts on the matter were swept away by Weiss’ casual question. “Nothing,” Blake said, “Just thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, now that wasn’t fair. Blake had just meant for the comment to be a way of ending the conversation, not driving it forwards. So she said the first thing that came to mind, the first thing that always came to mind these days. “My parents.” What? No. That wasn’t right. “And Yang.” There we go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss grunted in acknowledgement and Blake considered the conversation to be over when Weiss said, “Anything in particular?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really,” Blake said with a heavy sigh, closing her book. “Just general worry, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least Yang is doing better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re doing much better now. Thanks for...you know. The arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss let out a long, heavy breath and looked up from cleaning her pistol. She met Blake’s eye and for a moment Blake swore that she saw a small flash of regret, but then it was gone behind the icy sheen that Weiss always seemed to have. “Of course. It’s the least I could do. They seem to be taking to it well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could explain how to take care of it, you know,” Blake said dryly and Weiss huffed in response. “They’ll take care of your tools. You can count on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Weiss said softly and looked away. “It’s not that. I guess I just...They’re what I wanted to be, after I got the procedure done. I spent weeks crying in a ball on the floor and they were figuring out how to upgrade their arm two days after getting it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you heard that, huh?” Blake asked and Weiss snorted with a small spurt of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard not to. They get so loud when they’re working on something.” Blake felt a small, knowing smile shape her lips, which only faltered a hair when Weiss continued. “I guess I’m jealous of them. For...a lot of reasons.” Weiss opened her mouth to say something else, but then a frown crossed their face and they snapped their jaw shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think about it. Just say it,” Blake whispered and for a moment she was back on Menagerie. She was Kali and Weiss was her, talking about what Blake felt about Yang. The advice only made Weiss frown more and Blake smiled comfortingly. “Trust me. It helps.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss grit her teeth for a moment, then nodded slowly. “Fine. I wish that I had half of Yang’s will. I wish that I was as happy go lucky as Ruby can be. I wish that Winter and I had the same kind of relationship that Yang and Ruby do. And-” her breath caught in her throat, but then she snarled and pushed through it. “I wish that I had the same kind of love that you do. Gods, I want that so fucking badly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake fought to keep her smile on her face instead of letting it slip into a shocked expression. She had never thought that Weiss was so conflicted. The bounty hunter gave off an impression of total professionalism, a level head and iron will forged from years of struggle and pain. Suddenly, Blake could see past the mask that Weiss put on to the tired young woman behind it. Gods, Blake realized then, Weiss was exhausted. She was so tired that she was willing to let secrets close to her heart spill out, tired in a way that would have left Blake sleeping for a week. But she couldn’t sleep, her body wouldn’t let her and her mind refused to allow her that relaxation. It seemed like an awful way to live. “Weiss, one day you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t!” Weiss snapped, “Don’t say that. I can’t keep that hope in me, I won’t do that to myself.” Their eyes met again and Weiss’ gaze was full of such raw, untamed emotion that it made Blake gasp. “Every step of my life has been a sacrifice, Blake. I’ve learned not to hope for a better future, because it never comes. After all this is over, if we live through fighting off Atlas and all the rest, I’m going to surrender to Winter. I’ll take the punishment on the condition that you, Yang, and Ruby are allowed to go free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, you can’t,” Blake tried to protest but Weiss was on her feet, and shoved her pistol back into its holster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can, and I’m going to,” Weiss hissed, and began to make her way back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Blake whirled around to watch her leave, shouting after her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Weiss, just tell me why, at least!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss froze, shaking in place, then pointed at Blake. “Stay there.” She vanished into her ship, and all Blake could do was watch the entry hatch in shock. A few minutes later Weiss reemerged and all but hurled a notebook at Blake, who yelped in surprise as she caught it. “Read that,” Weiss choked out between shuddering, heaving breaths, “That should explain everything.” With that, she turned her back on Blake and stalked back aboard </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence covered the lounge, no, the entire ship. All Blake could do was sit in mortified shock, staring at the book that Weiss had given her. It wasn’t much, only a hundred or so pages worth of writing if Blake had to guess, but what it contained was something that Blake wasn’t sure she would ever be able to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Weiss had given it to her for a reason, and so she steeled her heart and dove in. The first page was just a series of stops and starts, openings to paragraphs and sudden endings to sentences when the paragraph didn’t go the way that Weiss wanted. Then there was a long section, dozens of pages, about Ruby. The first sentence was just a small complaint about the notebook itself, how the lines were too far apart. Weiss’ handwriting was tiny and neat, fitting two lines of text between each line in the notebook. The next few pages turned Blake’s stomach upside down, filled as they were with vivid descriptions of the ways that Weiss could utterly destroy Cinder Fall. The handwriting here wasn’t as neat, more scrawled in a hastily written, angry format.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was a break of writing, a few pages, then suddenly Blake was reading about herself. Weiss wasn’t sure what to think of Blake, it seemed. But none of this was helping clear up Weiss’ decision, not even the following section on Yang helped to answer that question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Blake did what she always did, finding the very last page of the notebook. She had plenty of notebooks as a kid, and always hid the juiciest notes at the very end. If she had been thinking, she would have hidden them in the middle, sandwiched between huge chunks of boring text. But Weiss was new to writing her emotions, and the logic of hiding a final detail in the very back would have seemed very attractive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last page only had one line: ‘She didn’t even try to look.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake frowned and shut the notebook. She had expected...more, honestly. She sat in the lounge in silence, only then realizing that she had been reading for hours, devouring the pages like they were a fine meal. The answer was in there, somewhere. She just had to find it. Her stomach growled and she sighed. Dinner wasn’t going to wait much longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spent the next few days pouring over the notebook with as much intensity as she ever had her novels. Whenever Yang or Ruby asked her what it was, she played it off as something that she was working on, a poem or some such. It took a bit more convincing to get Yang to stop hounding her about sharing the poem, and she had even started to try and compose some lines just to satiate the blonde’s fascination. If Weiss had anything to say about her deep study of the notebook, she kept quiet. At the very least she was still using it, Blake usually left it in the same place every night and when she woke up in the morning it would be slightly ajar or moved a few inches over. There were always new lines, new insights into Weiss’ mind after the notebook had been moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And slowly, as the days turned into weeks, Blake began to piece together the full picture. It was simple, really. Weiss felt like she owed the crew something, a debt for both saving her life and for giving her a place to be, a place to call home. There were only a few bits and pieces about Weiss’ life from before she became a bounty hunter, but even the small patches of description or conversations left Blake feeling unnerved, as though she were poking at a wound. There had been a falling out between Weiss and Winter, that much was certain. That part of the story was always kept in the very back, single scribbled lines, some of which were so heavily written that they tore the page itself. The details were sketchy, and Blake didn’t feel that it would have gone over well were she to ask after them. Weiss was doing more than enough just letting her read the notebook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the fifth week, just as supplies were beginning to run low, things were starting to look up. Yang could walk unassisted again, though Blake still forbade them from heading into the engine room without help. ‘I can do it!’ Yang had protested, only to try and sheepishly climb back out with a grimace. They had even started sharing the bed again, though Yang had to keep sleeping on her back. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but soon they had figured out their positioning and were both sleeping like rocks every night, the comforting presence of the other keeping bad dreams at bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today the two were sitting in Blake’s quarters, with Yang still working on upgrading their arm. They were proficient with it now, and apparently it hurt less these days. That, at least, made Blake feel better. Yang had managed to install a fixer into their wrist, and they had cheerfully showed it off at dinner that night. Ruby had been overjoyed, oohing and aahing over the new addition, while Weiss had only rolled her eyes and muttered something about country simplicity. It didn’t much matter to Blake if it was as slick as Weiss’ upgrades, what mattered was that it gave Yang their confidence back. Within an hour of getting the upgrade to work, they had been right back to their old cocky self, and it had made Blake’s heart soar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked up from her book, a stray thought catching her attention. “Yang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Yang asked, glancing over from their work on their arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can make modifications to suits, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure can,” Yang said proudly, and gestured at their suit which was currently hanging on the cleaning device, “Some of the best in Remnant. Why? You lookin’ for an upgrade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake pursed her lips and nodded slowly. “Yeah...I was thinking about the upgrade I put on the skip drive for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” By now Yang had put down their tools entirely and was focusing on Blake. “I was wondering if you could do something similar for my suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, like teleportation? That isn’t possible, trust me, I’ve tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed softly at the thought of Yang’s past experiments. Apparently the failures were usually rather explosive. “No, not teleportation so much as a focused skip. A shift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sucked on their teeth and shook their head ruefully. “I dunno, Blake, that’s risky business. If even one decimal is off in the codin’ or one wire is misplaced you would wind up shiftin’ your bottom half and not your top half. Maybe get all your molecules scrambled, wind up with a foot where your mouth is supposed to be or somethin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very idea made Blake grimace. She hadn’t expected something so gruesome in terms of this idea, and the fact that Yang didn’t seem terribly enthused didn’t speak much to its validity either. “You’re right. It’s a bad idea, forget I said anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on, now. I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it,” Yang protested, “I just said it was risky. Besides, you got it to work on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Between the two of us, we can figure it out.” Blake smiled softly and nodded, her confidence slowly trickling back into her heart. Yang’s cockiness was almost infectious, it seemed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night at dinner the communication whistle went off. Ruby raced towards the cockpit, leaving a trail of dust and a flash of red in her wake. A minute later she squealed in the distance and raced back. As she entered the lounge again she yelled, “Qrow says that Atlas cleared off Patch! We can head over there now, if we want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Blake’s heart sink just a bit. The reality of their situation had been so far removed from the past few weeks of rest and rehabilitation that it was almost a shock to be shoved back into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell him why we’re coming back to Patch?” Weiss asked and Ruby shook her head with a snort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. He’d just grab a gun and try to help out, and I don’t want that on my mind while we’re shooting down Atlas transports.” Weiss opened her mouth to respond, then closed it thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake wouldn’t have minded the help from Qrow, or anyone from the village if they were willing, but she caught the undertones to Ruby’s statement. This was the point of no return, the last rung in the ladder. Asking anyone to help them out now was like asking them to throw away their lives for nothing. It wouldn’t have sat well with Blake, with any of them she thought, to ask that of someone. It made her glad that her parents were safely on Menagerie and not in the firing line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll set out tomorrow,” Yang said firmly, “If Atlas just left, it should give at least a day or two before they scan the planet agin. I figure we land the ships by the aqueduct itself, use the height of the one of the support towers to give us an advantage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should get Atlas to come after us, and my brother as well,” Weiss mused, “But what about Cinder and the White Fang? I’d rather deal with all of them at once than one after the other, we can’t let them wear us down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother?” Blake asked and Weiss nodded curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No doubt he’ll want revenge for killing my father. I wouldn’t be surprised if he showed up.” The answer was simple and convincing enough, but Weiss never had been a good liar. There was more going on, something that she was unwilling to share, but Blake wasn’t about to push the issue now. They were under enough stress as it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I set up the long range coms on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> to broadcast on all frequencies, it should get the White Fang’s attention,” Blake said, “Cinder will just follow the commotion, like the vulture she is.” Ruby grunted in agreement at that, glaring down at her food. “If we’re right, then they’ll be too busy fighting each other to bother much with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we kin pick up the scraps,” Yang muttered. “Some of ‘em are gonna be more focused than others.” They glanced up at Blake and a silent understanding passed between them. Adam was here for Blake, and only for Blake. He wouldn’t be slowed down by Atlas or any of the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long moment of silence, then Weiss sighed and pushed her chair away. “We should all get some rest. It’s going to be a long two days.” Everyone grumbled in agreement and slowly the meal broke apart. Blake curled up next to Yang in bed a few minutes later, letting herself drift away to the soft sounds of Yang’s breath and the definitively louder sounds of their swearing as they worked on their arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patch was the same desolate landscape it had been the last time they were onworld, though this time Blake felt none of the relief that she had on their previous visit. That time they had been there to hide and recover, surrounded by loyal new friends and protected even by the local security chief. It had been a good day, though a short one, and Blake had almost managed to forget why they were really there once the singing started. Maybe after all this was over, they could have another party. That sounded like a good idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time around Blake felt an all encompassing cloud surround her heart, a choking miasma of doubt and worry. She wasn’t afraid, at least not in the same way she had been a few weeks ago, but the possibilities of failure still swirled around in her mind. It wasn’t easy, what they were attempting to do. Even if they succeeded they would still be wanted criminals. It didn't much matter, in the end. They would get some breathing room, a real chance to recover, while all their enemies were licking their wounds. And, with a hefty amount of luck, they might take a few down with them in the end. Even if they couldn't make a good life for themselves, Blake mused quietly as she and Yang set </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> down underneath the ancient aqueducts, they could give someone else a chance. Someone like Arslan would step up to take on the power vacuum a success here would leave. Perhaps that would be Blake’s legacy. She shuddered at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tower where they were to make their stand was decrepit but sturdy, most of the damage done over thousands of years of storms and raids from bandits. The very top had a crumbling section, a tiny makeshift window into the tower, and Yang had decided that was where they would mount </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> turret. The moment the ships were landed, Yang was busy trying to detach the turret, the new fixer in their arm speeding up the process immensely. They were almost gleeful, happily going on about how they had two hands free </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> an essential tool. Blake couldn't help but smile at the sight, feeling a forgotten well of happiness seep into her heart. Once this was all over, she was going to get the best ship she could, just so Yang could tear it apart and figure out how it worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few days were a blur of activity for them all. Blake was busy setting up traps for anyone approaching in the open fields of sand and dust around them. They were simple traps, a tripwire attached to a piece of chain that, when activated, would snap the chain taught. It wasn’t even the most deadly version of the trap that Blake had ever built either. This one would trip someone, maybe fracture their legs, but she had put together similar traps that could sever a leg at the knee. If she had known which direction the White Fang were approaching from, she would have used that version facing them on the off chance that Adam would wander into it. Then again, she thought bitterly, the chances of that were slim. He had taught her how to build this trap, after all, he could see it from a mile away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they had more time, perhaps a week or two, she would have spent some time digging a trench around the tower. It wasn’t for them, they were sheltering in the structure itself, but more for any kind of skimmers of light vehicles that might be sent after them. A deep enough and wide enough trench could trick most skimmers into nose diving right into the trench itself, sending its occupants flying. It was a fun thing to watch, as long as you weren’t the one in the skimmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the second day, she and Weiss turned on their long range comms, broadcasting deep into the sector. Immediately they got responses, which neither of them answered. Blake knew it was either Ilia or Adam, and she had no intention of speaking with either of them. If they wanted her, they knew where she was. They could come get her if they were that desperate to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That evening Blake was sitting up in the tower sharpening her sword. It didn't really need it, she had sharpened it a few days ago, but it set her nerves at ease to at least be doing something. If anything it distracted her from worrying for a while, the methodical motion keeping her mind focused and intent, clearing her thoughts. She glanced out the window in between strokes, seeing Ruby and Yang down below arguing with Qrow. They were too far away to hear what they were saying, and Blake thought that was for the best. It wasn’t her conversation to have, whatever family drama was unfolding down below was best kept between family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sisters climbed back up the tower a few minutes apart, looking utterly exhausted. Yang thumped down beside Blake and immediately set to work on their arm, glowering at the limb as they worked, while Ruby set to maintaining her rifle. She was working on attaching something to it, a long blade that ran underneath the barrel. It seemed almost foolish to Blake, after all Ruby would be in the tower for the duration of their fight, but if it gave Ruby some comfort and something to do. That was more important right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seen Weiss?” Yang grunted and Blake shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> last I saw her. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wonderin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Blake was silent for a moment, then glanced down at Yang’s arm. They were currently splicing wires between their suit and the arm itself, and the lack of twitching and sparking gave her some hope that they were succeeding. “How’s your arm coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Should be all set by tomorrow,” Yang said, soldering another pair of wires together. “I got your suit ready, by the way. Shifted a rock from place to place in one piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake furrowed her brow. “When did you have time to work on that? You were busy with the turret, weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, finished that up yesterday afternoon. Didn’t really sleep last night, so I spent the time on your suit. It’s not as clean as the skip drive, but it should work without killin’ you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That only made Blake frown further. Not the potential of her suit malfunctioning and killing her, that wasn’t the point, it was more the fact that Yang hadn’t slept. She had fallen asleep first last night, and woke up alone. It had been her theory that Yang had just gotten up early to finish some preparations, and she had let it be. Now though, “Come to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yang asked, then shook their head, “Nah, I’ll be right behind you. Just gotta finish up one thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you said last night, and you didn’t sleep. They’re gonna be here tomorrow, Yang. You need rest,” Blake said firmly. Yang opened their mouth to disagree, only to yawn instead. They smacked their lips lightly as they finished the yawn and then sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right. Can’t go into this half cocked,” they muttered and stood with a stretch. Blake let out a sigh of relief and stood as well, then took Yang’s hand to lead them back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they exited the tower, the clouds above them cleared and the dust in the air tinged the moon red. Blake’s breath caught in her throat as she saw it. She didn’t think much of omens, but it was too much of a coincidence for her to ignore tonight. Her worry and doubt might have consumed her entirely, had Yang not murmured,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A rose moon.” Their tone was soft, almost reverent as they looked up at the celestial orb overhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A rose moon. That’s what dad always called ‘em anyway. Said it was mom lookin’ down on us or somethin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake bit back explaining that this was more commonly called a blood moon and was usually associated with bad luck. The sight of it seemed to have set Yang’s nerves at ease  and their shoulders were slowly relaxing as they stared up at it. “It’s beautiful,” Blake managed after a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure is. I dunno if I ever believed dad about it, but it’s a nice thought,” Yang said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you miss her?” Blake asked, the words slipping out before she could catch them. Yang just nodded slowly and muttered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I really do.” They let out a long sigh and forced a smile onto their face. “She woulda chewed me out for gettin’ involved in all this. Probably be scarier than anythin’ thats comin’ after us tomorrow. Dad woulda backed her up, too, and they’d both be pissed right the hell off.” Then Yang glanced at Blake, and suddenly the smile wasn’t forced any more. “But I think they woulda liked you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s breath caught in her throat, the fear of seeing the blood moon above swept away in the furious storm of love that was conquering her soul as she gazed up at Yang. Gods, they were so beautiful tonight, the red moon tangling beams of light in their hair and making their eyes sparkle in a way that Blake would never have believed possible were she not seeing it right in front of her now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods. She was going to kiss Yang so fucking much when this was all over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve been thinkin’,” Yang said softly, and this time Blake didn’t cut them off with a witty retort. “You know how we promised to be there for each other when we died?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember. I’m not gonna break that promise,” Blake said softly and Yang shook their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s-that’s not-I know that,” they said, the words tumbling out in a disorganized jumble, pouring from a place deep in Yang’s soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what is it?” Blake whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess…I was just wonderin’...if you wanted to be there for longer? Like, we could be there for each other while we were alive too?” The words were halting and uncertain, a slow shambling question. It almost sounded like Yang had to force themselves to say the words, not because they were untrue or unwanted, but because of the enormity of the question. It spoke of a lifetime together, a promise to always have each other’s back no matter the circumstances, no matter the trials ahead. It was a pledge to be there forever, from this moment to the very last ones. It was something so huge and complicated that it was the kind of question people spent years agonizing over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake accepted in a heartbeat. “Nothing would make me happier,” she breathed out and Yang smiled so brightly that for a moment it looked as though all the light from the moon radiated from them instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, they were so beautiful, so earnest and good. Blake would spend a million lifetimes with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to keep leading the way to the ship, to lay them both down for sleep, but her legs wouldn’t respond. She knew what she wanted, and this time there was no stopping it. All the arguments of wasted potential and the possibility of failure drifted away. If they were going to die tomorrow, she wanted to feel Yang’s lips on her own at least once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Blake even knew what was happening, she reached up and cupped Yang’s cheek. Yang leaned down and Blake rose to meet them and suddenly she caught Yang’s lips on her own. It was soft, tender, and warm. It spoke of their commitment in a way that words never could. It was that bond that Blake had so wanted to forge, and now was unafraid to have. Time seemed to freeze around them, the stars ceasing in their wheeling and moon shining down all the brighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rose moon. A good omen, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally separated from their kiss, Blake immediately went in for a second one. Then a third, and a fourth. Yang smiled into her lips and returned every single one with a passion that Blake hadn’t thought possible. Kisses with Adam had been rough and forced, kisses with Yang were gentle and Blake didn’t think she would ever be able to get enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their...fifteenth? Sixteenth kiss? Yang gently placed their forehead on Blake’s. “I love you, Blake. I love you so fuckin’ much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake still found the words hard to say, and perhaps she always would, but she knew that Yang would understand them regardless. “I l-love you too, Y-Yang.” Gods she felt like crying, though whether it was from sadness or joy she couldn’t tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now when they walked to the ship, Yang led the way. “C’mon you. We both need some sleep.” Blake nodded and followed behind them, her heart full to bursting. The world could have been burning, the sky falling from above, the ground cracking beneath their feet, right now it didn’t matter. She and Yang were together. That was what mattered most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first ships that dropped out the sky, hurtling towards the ground loaded for bear, were White Fang. Blake had seen it coming, the radar on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t lied, and she had known that Adam would be driving the Fang hard to get to them first. It was a half dozen landing ships, all told, but that wasn’t what caught Blake’s eye. That honor went to the bulky black ship with red tints on the side, the ship that she knew so very well and that sent a spike of uncertainty into her heart. Adam was here personally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been inevitable, Blake had realized that he wouldn’t miss out on an opportunity like this, but seeing him was different. It was one thing to know something was going to happen, it was entirely different to watch it happen in real time. Blake forced her view away, looking elsewhere. In the distance a few Atlas dropships were touching down, and Weiss’ grip around her pistol tightened in response. A single ship landed near the Atlas forces, emblazoned with the symbol of the Schnees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a snarl and the sound of Ruby chambering a round in her rifle. Blake looked over her shoulder, spotting a handful of ships off to the south. Ruby studied them for a moment, then growled, “Cinder’s here, and she’s got backup from Raven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yang snapped, almost leaping at their sister. Ruby handed off her rifle and Yang took a long look. “Oh, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” They watched for another few moments, then growled, “Her ship idn’t here. She must’ve sent Vernal to take care of us.” Blake stood and placed a comforting hand on Yang’s shoulder, feeling the tension fade just a hair, but Yang’s breaths were still heavy and ragged. “I’m gonna deal with Vernal,” they grumbled, then glanced over their shoulder at Blake. “I’ll be right back. We’re gonna take that fuck down together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded curtly, trying to keep the roaring worry from consuming her entirely. “Be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Yang said softly and they reached up to stroke Blake’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to lure her into the tower, don’t go out there searching for a fight, that’s what they want-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake,” Yang whispered and Blake snapped her jaw shut. “I know. I’ll be right back.” They reached up and tugged the knot on the purple cloth around their arm. “I’ve gotta get this back to you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how the promise went,” Blake murmured softly and Yang laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right. But I’d feel bad if I let you do all the work.” They leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Blake’s head. Blake nuzzled into their chest for a moment, then they broke apart. Yang smiled down at her one last time, then stepped away towards the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake swallowed hard, then glanced at Ruby. “Can I borrow your rifle?” A moment later, Blake was staring down the scope at the approaching White Fang forces. Adam was in the center of it all, surrounded by loyal soldiers, and next to him was Ilia. Blake’s breath caught in her throat again, and she had to stare for another long moment to make sure she was seeing right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia had a purple band around her arm, and as Blake scanned the White Fang at least a dozen or more had the same. With a conscious effort she pushed the thought away. It was just a way to differentiate who was in what company, that’s all. It was just a coincidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she handed Ruby’s rifle back to her, the shooting started. True to form, the factions were furious that all the rest were here, trying to snake the score out from under them. A small horde of White Fang charged the Atlas lines, while a series of horrible screams wrent the air in the south. Blake looked over her shoulder only to see Weiss grit her teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get on the turret,” Weiss grunted, “You make sure the White Fang doesn’t get close to Ruby.” Blake nodded and made her way for the stairs while Weiss went in the opposite direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lay in wait at the bottom of the stairs, pistol trained on the entrance. There was a snap of chain and a series of screams as the first wave of White Fang hit her traps, and probably a few Atlas soldiers as well. From the south there was a loud boom and Blake flinched. Yang was nowhere to be seen, and the lack of Vernal meant that they had been driven out into the open somehow. Blake tried not to think about it too much. She had her own demons to face today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had she thought it than did those demons come to call. She saw his sword first, and suddenly her throat closed up. Then Adam rounded the corner, all smiles and smooth motions. Blake tried to squeeze the trigger, but her finger wouldn’t respond. Adam’s smile grew wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, Blake. Don’t fight it. Just come home with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words sounded like they were coming from far away. Blake felt herself falling, her body collapsing as every fear and every sorrow drowned her rational thought. Adam took a step forward, then another and then suddenly he was within striking distance. He raised his sword up high, and Blake couldn't even scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam!” someone snapped and Blake looked over Adam’s shoulder to see Ilia behind him, revolver and whip in hand. “What are you doing? You said we were taking her in, bringing her back to the fold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam let out a long, frustrated sigh. “She’s the enemy, Ilia. We need to make an example of her, so that everyone knows what happens when you cross the White Fang, when you cross </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause, and Blake could see Ilia chewing on the words. Her face went gaunt, then she grit her teeth as a horrible howling rage flooded her eyes. Every lie that she had ever been told, every half truth was welling up as she realized that she had been played as a pawn. Her grip tightened around her whip as she realized Blake had been telling nothing but the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flew at Adam with a howl and her whip cracked. He lunged aside, but the tip of the whip split his cheek open and he gasped in shock and pain. Ilia trained her revolver on him, but he was too quick. With a single stroke of his sword, the revolver was cut in two, and then he delivered a thunderous kick to Ilia’s chest. She screeched as she was flung backwards, rolling to her feet in the dirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a mistake, Ilia,” Adam hissed, “I’m going to have to make an example of you too, it seems.” Ilia didn’t respond other than to crack her whip in the air twice. Blake tried to force herself to move, force herself to respond, and slowly she pushed herself up to her feet. “Threatening, I’m sure,” Adam drawled, and readied his sword, “but a worthless nothing like you is only a piece of kindling by which the flames of revolution are created. I’ll lead the White Fang to glory, with or without you Ilia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FInally, Blake found her voice. “Adam,” she choked out and he whirled around, Ilia forgotten. Beyond the fear, beyond the doubt, Blake found her rage again. “Do you ever shut the fuck up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam snarled and then screamed as Ilia’s whip tore through one of his ears. He whipped around and the two charged each other, weapons raised and ready. Blake tore down the stairs after them, raising her pistol to help, but too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia was one of the fastest people in the White Fang, able to disarm an entire squad in seconds. Adam was faster. As Ilia snaked out her whip for another hit, this one going for an eye, Adam dove under the strike. His sword swung up, and cleaved through Ilia’s suit, slicing deep into her gut. She screamed and collapsed to the side, hands flying to the gushing wound. Immediately more White Fang appeared, the ones with purple bands, trying to help drag her away but Adam snarled, “No! Leave the traitor be.” The White Fang set their jaws and leapt to help Ilia. Adam roared and raised his sword to attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake squeezed the trigger and a bullet slammed into the small of Adam’s back. He bellowed with rage and whirled around, Ilia now a distant memory, but Blake wasn’t going to give him the luxury of recovery. She fired again, and this time the bullet struck home on his shoulder. He dove aside, out the door and Blake went to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too late she realized that he was lying in wait and she felt his blade slice through the meat of her calf. She screamed and collapsed, rolling onto her back and scrambling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam was on her instantly, a horrid mask of rage and brutality on his face, his sword raised for the killing blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake raised her own sword to defend herself, but she already knew she was too slow. His sword came down, and Blake closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least she got to kiss Yang before the end.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blake's fine! I promise!<br/>Also the Bees kissed! It's been so long!<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Strongest Schnee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the dusty, war torn fields of Patch, Weiss stands alone against her siblings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Weiss Schnee, the best bounty hunter in Remnant, fiddled with her pistol. She wasn't nervous, she wasn’t even sure if she had the capacity to be nervous, but she couldn't stop messing with her weapon. She checked to make sure it was loaded at least four times before she stopped herself with a physical effort. She was a professional, she was properly prepared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s suggestion with the notebook had helped her focus, though Weiss was reluctant to admit it. She had never done something like that before and had been slow to start when she had the opportunity, but after she stopped worrying about it and just let her hand flow then all the emotions came spilling out. Were she more poetic, she might have described it as letting a waterfall of feeling flood onto the page or a storm of emotions sweep the words from her hand even as she wrote them. But she was a bounty hunter, not a poet, and to her it felt more like throwing up. The act of giving the notebook to Blake had left a sore spot on her heart, though Blake had never brought it up again. Perhaps that was for the best. The written word allowed for much greater ease of translation to her emotion than speaking. For all of Weiss’ lack of skill at poetry, she was even poorer with conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A good fight and her pistol in hand always made Weiss more comfortable than a deep talk about emotions. The very thought of such made Weiss grimace. A month ago she would have thrown the idea aside without a second thought, but spending time with the crew had done her some good after all. She had at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have that kind of talk with Blake, even if it hadn’t gone very well. Like Ruby had said, she was trying. That had to count for something, didn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the very least the off chance of breaking through to Blake about her reasons for giving herself up was there. It probably wouldn’t make much sense to her, hell it barely made sense to Weiss, but she had already dedicated herself to it. Someone had to take the fall and Weiss’ debt to the crew still wasn’t paid. In lieu of saving their lives outright, this was the best she could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night before their pursuers arrived, she sat with Ruby and tried to explain what was going to happen. Yang and Blake had been elsewhere, probably off declaring their love for the fifteenth time that month, and Weiss had taken the opportunity when it was given to her. They were seated across a small fire that Ruby had started, staring into the flames as the night carried on around them. Ruby, as expected, wasn’t thrilled with the idea of Weiss’ surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do that,” she said softly, without looking up. “I won’t let you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss resisted the urge to scoff. “You really think you can stop me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not-Weiss, c’mon. You know that’s not what I meant,” Ruby said with a heavy sigh. Her voice was low and tired, exhausted in a way that Weiss could barely comprehend. “If you give yourself up, I will too. That’s the point of being a crew, we stick together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that easy, Ruby. I can cut a deal with Winter, she’s acting general now. If you get caught then there’s nothing anyone will be able to do for you,” Weiss muttered and grabbed a stick to poke at the fire. The log she prodded fell into the flames, throwing sparks and embers high into the cloudy skies above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin upon them lightly. “It should be that easy. We didn’t do anything to deserve this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t. That means you too, Weiss. This is all just fucked up. We shouldn’t be here, we should be out boosting ships and having adventures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Weiss mumbled and looked away, casting a glance up at the night sky. Within hours there would be dropships full of soldiers slamming out of a jump and thundering towards them. The aqueduct was a fine position to hole up in, Weiss had to admit to that, but she didn’t like the idea any more than she had at first. She didn’t expect that she would survive the next day, at least not intact. “But if we weren’t here, I’d still be hunting you down. I prefer being your friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby laughed softly and shook her head. “I prefer it too.” They were silent for a long moment, then Ruby asked, “You know what you’re gonna do when this is all over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to being a bounty hunter,” Weiss said with a shrug, turning back to look at Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what I know. You said you were going to go back to stealing ships, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did, but I dunno anymore,” Ruby said and Weiss narrowed her eyes in response, urging her to continue. “The last month was pretty nice. I mean, it sucked cause Yang was in pain and I couldn’t sleep and everyone was stressed but it was nice to have a permanent kind of place to be. Yang and I have just been moving from planet to planet for so long I kinda forgot what that was like. Even when we had steady work it was only for a little while. So I guess I just want somewhere to be for a while, somewhere to live.” She looked up and met Weiss’ eyes, then looked away just as quickly. “I wanna go back to the way things were before all this, before mom died and Yang moved away. I know I can’t, and it’s stupid to want that, but just...sometimes I miss it so much I want to curl up into a ball and cry my eyes out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss took a moment to respond, potential comforting phrases flashing up in her mind and fading just as quickly. They were all canned and pointless, not what Ruby needed right now. So she said what she wanted to say, something that was from her and not borrowed from someone else. “You still have Yang, don’t you? And Blake’s not going to leave them, so you’ll have her too. You could have a life like that again, you know. Maybe you and Yang could sit down and fix the aqueducts, like you were saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we could. I wouldn’t mind it, if we could get the aqueducts up and running again. I liked working the farm.” Ruby frowned and considered something, then added, “But maybe that’s just cause I was too young to have any real responsibilities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss laughed softly. “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Between the four of us, we could get a working farm going. Enough to keep us alive, at least,” Ruby said with a shrug and Weiss sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, please,” Ruby said quietly, cutting Weiss off. Their eyes met and Weiss saw the desperation in Ruby’s expression, mixing with the exhaustion that was already there to form a hideous, putrid wave of despair. “Don’t say that. Once your sentence is done, you can come back to us, or-or maybe they’ll just let us all go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how it works, Ruby. Life isn’t a fairytale,” Weiss muttered and Ruby’s expression fell as she looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me that, I know how bad life can be. I just...I </span>
  <em>
    <span>gotta</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe it, Weiss. If I go into tomorrow knowing that the crew is gonna get ripped apart no matter what happens, then what’s even the point of fighting? Might as well just get on the ships and keep running.” Weiss could hear the bitterness in Ruby’s voice, thinly veiled behind a practiced mask of neutrality. Her heart softened as she looked over her friend. Ruby had lost so much over the years and somehow she had kept going. When Weiss had lost everything, she had fallen into herself. It made sense that she would keep relying on the same thing she always had, and likewise it went for Ruby. She had always relied on family, and now Weiss was part of that family. The thought would’ve sent shivers down Weiss’ spine if it could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to, Ruby. You don’t understand-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t understand!” Ruby snapped and then her hand flew to her mouth in shock. “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. You’re stressed, I’m stressed. I don’t mind,” Weiss said with a heavy sigh. Ruby nodded slowly and considered her next words carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me understand, Weiss,” she managed after a moment and Weiss shook her head with another sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, there was nothing for it now. Telling the truth had done wonders so far, how much damage could it do now? “You saved my life, Ruby. I owe you. If I can’t save your life in return, the least I can do is make sure that you, Yang, and Blake get to walk away as free women. I meant that when I said it before, it’s the same reason I shot those Atlas soldiers. You three deserve to go free. You deserve a life after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you, Weiss,” Ruby breathed out and Weiss had to stop herself from snapping at Ruby that no, she didn’t, not really. She held back her anger, but not the words themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve done so many horrible things, Ruby. I’ve killed so many people that I can’t even begin to name them all. Gods, the things I’ve done just to get a bounty made that shit that the White Fang did to Yang look like child’s play.” Ruby’s eyes were going wide and her breath was hitching up higher as she listened. “I killed my own </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ruby. I hated that man, he deserved every last second of pain that I gave him and if I hadn’t been on the run I would’ve made that last for weeks. I know how. I’ve done it before. It’s not like with you or Yang or Blake. I got forgiven for all of it. There should be a bounty out there with my name on it. Someone could live a life of luxury on that money. This is my penance, Ruby, I deserve it. I’ve more than earned it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss choked back a sob and clenched her hands into fists, trying to push forwards without faltering now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, you’re right. We shouldn’t be here. I should be in charge of some minor military installation or touring the sector with my brother. You and Yang should be happy with your parents and Blake should be content on Menagerie, without all this bullshit. Why did it have to be this way? Why did I have to be cursed with a family that doesn’t love me? Why are my siblings so willing to hunt me down when they should be trying to help me? Why did I have to meet you? Life was so much easier before I met you.” The words caught in her throat, but Weiss snarled and pushed passed them to choke out, “I wouldn’t change it for the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was silent for a long moment. “It doesn’t matter to me, Weiss. You care enough to regret it. Bad people don’t regret the terrible things they do. The fact that you care means that you’re willing to do better, and I know you can. Just cause you did something terrible doesn’t make you a terrible person.” She took a deep breath and smiled softly. “I don’t know why life turned out the way it did. I just know that you’re my friend, and I’m gonna do whatever I can to help you get through this. We’re a crew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep saying that,” Weiss grumbled and Ruby nodded solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s true every time. I’ve never had a crew before. I mean, people ran with us but that’s not the same. You and Blake...you’re my friends. You’re family. I guess…” Ruby paused and frowned for a moment, then let out a long sigh. “I’m not gonna try and talk you out of it, Weiss. But you’ve got a place with us, whenever you can make it back here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Weiss mumbled and Ruby’s frown turned into a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m sure. You were there for me after I got away from Cinder, right?” Weiss nodded. “So I’m gonna be here for you. Once we get through all this shit, I’ll teach you how to farm. We can leave all the guns and violence behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll find us, Ruby. It always does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it will. But at least we’ll have a little bit to ourselves. It’s better than nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss stared into the fire, forcing her expression to be neutral. She couldn’t even rely on the emotional dampeners any more, fried as they were from the past months of running and recuperation. She hadn’t changed her mind, but there was a twinge of hope in her heart now. At least she had somewhere to be when she finally got free from all this, all the bounty hunting and the military. It might be nice to learn how to farm. It would be good to create something, rather than just destroy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Ruby,” she managed to say and Ruby’s smile grew a hair in response. Weiss stood and gestured broadly at the tower around them. “I’m going to...double check some things. You should get some sleep. You’ll need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you,” Ruby said as she stood, then stretched with a small grunt. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Weiss. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you,” Weiss said in what she hoped was a teasing manner. Ruby laughed, so she must have done something right. They were cutting words, far harsher than Weiss had intended, but Ruby looked so happy to hear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting better at that. I’m proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss smiled, a tiny, shy thing, then watched in silence as Ruby walked away. There were still a few hours before the ships were likely to appear in the skies above, and Weiss wasn’t ready to sleep just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the next morning she had double checked and triple checked everything the crew had put together, every defense, every trap. She put together a few makeshift landmines from spare Dust aboard </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, placing them carefully to the northwest. Maybe someone would hit them, or maybe she would need to dig them all up again when this was all over for the safety of everyone on Patch. Regardless, she spent the rest of the morning fiddling with her pistol and patrolling the tower. The ships arrived at ten, exactly when Weiss had expected them to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the crew was talking about something, and Yang was upset. Weiss wasn’t really listening, she didn’t need to babysit them. The crew was competent enough to survive at least for a while, and Weiss had her own plans to see through. A confrontation with Winter and Whitley was inevitable, and she would prefer to get it done sooner rather than later. Without Whitley, the Schnee forces would retreat. With Winter gone the Atlesians would fall into disarray. Even if they had individual skill, without a commander to lead them it would be a mess. She had to believe that Blake and Yang could take down Adam and that Ruby would keep good on her word to put a bullet in Cinder’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get on the turret,” she grunted and turned to look at Blake, “You make sure the White Fang doesn’t get close to Ruby.” With that, Weiss stood and marched over to the dismounted turret of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol Shroud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The gun was surrounded by sandbags that Ruby had thrown together over the past few days. A handful of those bags were made of old shirts and other clothes, while most were wrapped in whatever spare cloth the crew had on hand. Weiss settled in on the turret and spun it up, angling the barrels toward the meeting point between Cinder’s forces and the Praetorians. The robotic behemoths were cleaving through the lines that the Fallen were trying to maintain, and Weiss grimaced. She had to make sure that they didn’t get anywhere close to the crew, or this fight would be over before it began. A few of the Fallen hit her mines and they screeched as lightning Dust lanced up their bodies and fire erupted from the ground. Dust mines were silent killers. The turret that Weiss had control over was certainly not that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started to unload the barrels at the attacking forces, tearing a handful of Fallen to shreds and destroying two Praetorians. The fighting had gotten so chaotic so quickly that some of them didn’t even realize they were being shot at by someone new. Weiss squinted and her vision enhanced just a hair. It wasn’t much, not nearly as good as the view Ruby would be getting with her scope, but it was something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a solid explosion and Weiss snapped her gaze over to see a glittering sheen of gold vanishing into the air a hundred feet off. Yang, it had to be, but what they were doing so far from the tower was anyone’s guess. Weiss struggled not to curse out their friend. The plan had been so simple and not two minutes in it was already falling apart. She snapped her gaze back to the Praetorians, back to their engagement with the Fallen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Praetorian was charging towards the center of the Fallen, smashing aside any resistance. Cinder, unmistakable in her favorite black and gold, turned slowly to meet them, and then suddenly she was behind them. Weiss gasped and almost fell backwards as she saw Cinder’s hand, dripping blood and holding the heart of the Praetorian. She smiled down at her prize, then lifted it to her mouth and ripped out a huge chunk with her teeth. All that Weiss could do was stare in horror. They were supposed to kill her? It had seemed difficult, now it looked impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss!” Ruby shouted from below, snapping Weiss out of her terror. She glanced over her shoulder at Ruby to see her gesturing wildly towards the Atlas forces. “You need to slow down Atlas! They’re crushing everyone!” The real powerhouses were the Praetorians, of course, but for all intents and purposes they and Atlas were on the same side. There was nothing for it now, she was going to have to go hunting for her own siblings. If Weiss had guts, she assumed they would have twisted into a knot at the thought. Instead, she just felt a sinking feeling in the back of her mind. It hadn’t needed to go this far, but she was stuck in now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bounty hunter steeled her heart and walked past her companion without a word. If Ruby said anything to her, then Weiss didn’t hear it. She had cleared her mind of all distractions, put her entire being towards the task of defeating both her siblings in combat. It was a task that she had never wanted to undertake, but now there was no choice. She had thrown in her lot with the crew, with her friends, and now it was time to lay it all on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss hated times like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bottom of the tower was clear, the doorway splattered with blood. Weiss frowned as she saw it, a flicker of worry wafting over her for the fate of Blake. She should’ve been here, but if Yang had been drawn away then Blake would never be far behind. It was going to get them killed someday. Weiss just hoped that wasn’t today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She strode onto the battlefield with purpose, into the open desert air that surrounded the aqueduct. There was no cover, nowhere to hide from the hail of gunfire and flashing swords around her, and so she didn’t bother to try. Instead, she fixed her eye on the Atlesian forces, which was slowly and methodically making their way forward. Winter was in the center, directing the soldiers with one hand and resting the other on her saber. She hadn’t seen Weiss yet, and Weiss took her opportunity when she had it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her pistol sang out and a round of hyper condensed hard light dust sliced open Winter’s cheek. The acting general froze and turned her head slowly, locking eyes with Weiss. Weiss shook her head slowly, begging her sister not to engage, to pull back and flee, but she knew that was a vain hope. The next moment, Winter was charging forwards herself, saber in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two more shots flew at the acting general, and twice her saber flashed and the shots were thrown aside. Weiss balked as she saw it, then grit her teeth. It seemed that she wasn’t the only one with enhancements, though all of Winter’s must have been focused on her sword. The blade was a strange silvery white, glowing in the baking sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Weiss could fire again, her sister was on her. The saber flashed and Weiss bashed the strike aside with one arm, raising her pistol to fire again. The shot was lined up with Winter’s heart on instinct, and Weiss flicked the barrel aside to shoot her in the shoulder. That was all the pause that Winter needed to deliver a stunning slash to Weiss’ midsection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss gasped and fell backwards, her suit ripped open from the blade but her body undamaged. It was going to take a lot more than that to put her down. As she fell back another sword entered the fray, a long, thin rapier that would have impaled Weiss through the neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled as she hit the ground, pushing herself back to her feet. As she rose she came face to face with both her siblings, Whitley now standing astride Winter and both of them with swords in hand. They didn’t even glance at one another, just stared coldly at Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give up, Weiss,” Winter barked. It was an order, a command, one that any loyal soldier would have obeyed immediately. But Weiss wasn’t a good soldier, she was a bounty hunter and, now, a criminal. So much the better. Before she could respond, Whitley stepped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t deserve that mercy, Winter. She killed father, she deserved to die,” he spat and Winter’s cold demeanour flickered for half a moment before she settled it back into a neutral expression of command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss is a wanted criminal of the Atlas Military. If you get in my way, I’ll be forced to arrest you for obstruction of justice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss rolled her eyes as she listened to her siblings bicker. This was ridiculous. There was a full on war raging around them and here they were, arguing about who got to deal out their version of justice. “This is a lovely conversation,” Weiss snapped, “but as I recall, we were in the middle of a fight. If both of you would like this to be even remotely </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span> I suggest you focus on the here and now.” She dragged out the word ‘fair’ and cast a glance at Whitely, taking great joy in seeing his calm veneer fade into a hideous snarl. “Besides, neither of you are going to be taking me in today. It’d be smarter to gather your troops up and fly off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple, impossible request, but it was also Weiss’ last hope of avoiding this fight altogether. Both of her siblings could flee and claim that they had been overwhelmed or fought off by overwhelming odds. Between the Fallen and the White Fang, it wasn’t an unreasonable thing to say. From the cold glare of Winter and the growing sneer of Whitely, it didn’t seem like either were willing to back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter snapped her saber up defensively, and Whitley slid into a fighting stance of his own. “Fine,” Weiss sighed, tightening her grip on her pistol, “Let’s all run off this cliff together, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Winter pause and frown flashed across her face, but that couldn’t be said for Whitley. He dashed at Weiss and went to run her through, and she fired at him in response. The shot grazed his temple, and blood came seeping out of the open wound, but he didn’t slow. Weiss threw the blade aside with a flick of her wrist and then was forced back as Whitley continued his attack, Winter not far behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss was the best bounty hunter in Remnant, but if her siblings had put their minds to it then they might have taken the crown. Even with all her experience and all her enhancements, it was all Weiss could do to hold them off. Then she misstepped, a small half step backwards, but it was all that Winter needed. Her blade snaked low and caught Weiss’ foot, and the bounty hunter fell back with a yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She landed heavily on the ground below and snapped her pistol up to shoot but Winter slapped Weiss’ arm aside with the flat of her blade. Then that blade was on Weiss throat and Winter hissed, “Give up, Weiss. Make this easy on yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss saw Whitley’s attack before Winter could respond to it, a single thrust to Winter’s side. It would have incapacitated the general, and left Weiss open to a similar attack. With a solid kick, Weiss sent Winter flying, guessing that some of her sister’s ribs fractured as the blow hit home. The blade went sailing by the spot that Winter had occupied harmlessly, and Whitley overextended his strike. He stumbled forwards with a curse, and Weiss took her opportunity. She reached up and grabbed his arm, using his momentum to throw him aside and right herself all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whitley turned to continue his attacks with a bellow, but Weiss was faster. She leveled her pistol and shot one, two, three times, bullets slamming into Whitleys’ shoulders and thigh. He flew backwards with a screech and the rapier went flying, landing in between Weiss and Winter. The general was attacking Weiss before she could see what happened to Whitley. He would live, of course, Weiss didn’t miss. Well, she grumbled to herself, not very often anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter was a blur of motion, trying her damndest to cut Weiss’ hand off and disarm her, but Weiss could see it all play out before her sister had even begun to attack. For all the times that Weiss had lost to her sister in their contests, she had been learning, planning, studying how Winter fought. It seemed that all her time in the Atlas military hadn’t taught her any new tricks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss had plenty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A high strike sailed by harmlessly as Weiss dove under it and as she rose to her feet, she stomped down on the hilt of Whitley’s rapier. It flew into the air, spinning high above the heads of the combatants, as Winter continued her attacks. Weiss couldn’t get her pistol up in time to fire, Winter was too used to fighting people with guns for that to happen. But then Weiss slammed her saber aside, sending Winter spinning, and then held out her hand. The rapier fell into it and her grip settled around the familiar weapon. Without even a second though, she stabbed backwards and felt the blade sink into flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter gasped and held back a scream. Weiss let the blade go and heard her sister fall to her knees. She turned and saw that her aim with a blade was just as good as her aim with her pistol. The rapier was buried deep in Winter’s side, in a place that was threatening but not fatal. She met her sister’s eye and then glanced at Whitley. He was barely conscious from his wounds, but she hoped that he would hear what she had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take me in, Winter. I don’t give a fuck anymore. But I’m only going to go with you after my friends are free, not before. That’s who I am, Winter. That’s what I made myself, without you, or Whitley, or father. I’m willing to sacrifice everything for the people I care about.” She glared at her siblings and muttered just loud enough to be heard above the din of battle, “Maybe you should give it a try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re insane,” Winter choked out, “The council wants you dead. If you come with me, they’ll make me do it Weiss. I didn’t want it to come to this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it did!” Weiss snapped and her sister recoiled. “It did because you cared more about your precious titles than your own family. Both of you did. If either of you had any sense of self, you realize that this is all part of father’s plan. Don’t you see it? It’s still a test! It’s another one of his little contests to see which of us is the strongest!” Weiss held back a sob with a snarl as the reality of what she was saying came upon her in full. “The only way we can get free of him is to give this up. We have to be better than this. I’m willing to let you win, Winter, and I’m willing to let Whitley go on to run the company like he’s always wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now the battle had faded away. It was like there was nothing left in all the universe but the Schnee siblings. Winter’s face had fallen into despair and even Whitely was gaping in surprise. Weiss let out a long breath and continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father’s dead. His ideals can die with him. None of us were supposed to be stronger, we were supposed to be family. Gods, now I know what that really looks like and I am ashamed of all of us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s voice echoed in Weiss’ ear, breaking her out of the moment with her siblings. “Someone get back to the tower! Cinder’s here and she’s got backup, I need help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on the way,” Weiss said immediately, and holstered her pistol. She cast one last glance at her siblings and said, “After all this is over, you can mete out justice. Until then, stay out of my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took off towards the tower at a run, ignoring the desperate cries of her siblings behind her. There was no time for that now. Her family, her real family, was in trouble. There was nothing in the universe that could keep her from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss Schnee, the best bounty hunter in Remnant, ran to their aid. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only a few more chapters left! I'm gonna miss this fic.<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. May the Best One Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the battle rages outside, Yang faces the horrors and betrayals of their past, their present, and their future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This idn’t your fight, Qrow. Head back to the village,” Yang growled, folding their arms across their chest. Qrow glared at them in the light of the setting sun, holding a long rifle in one hand and a pistol in the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell it isn’t. You’re my nieces, and I’m supposed to be looking after you,” he snapped and Yang returned his glare with such force that he took a small step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna hear about any of that shit, Qrow. You wanna look after us, go make sure that everyone in the village keeps their heads down once the shootin’ starts.” Yang and Qrow had been arguing for nearly half an hour at this point, going around in circles. He wanted to help, and Yang had to admire his will to do so, but they refused to put him in the firing line. It wouldn't be right, it wouldn’t be fair to Ruby or anyone else on Patch if they started pulling everyone else into the fight. The people here didn’t deserve that. They weren’t involved with the crimes that Yang and the crew were accused of, and it was better to keep it that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow scoffed lightly and kicked at the dirt for a moment before he responded. “It doesn’t feel right, lettin’ you do this on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t,” Yang grunted, “but that’s the way it is. We’re dealin’ with this on our own, like we shoulda done from the start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an idiot, Yang. This is Atlas! There’s nothing that a pair of scrappers and their friends can do to stop them, and they’re not the only ones coming after you.” Qrow’s voice grew higher in pitch, more desperate as he tried to talk Yang out of their plan. “You all need to get onto your ships and get out of the system. If you stick this out, you’re all gonna die!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, yeah,” Yang muttered, fighting back the urge to yell at Qrow. “We know the risks, and I’d rather go down fightin’ than waste away in some abandoned corner of space.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods alive, weren’t you listening? I said don’t be an idiot, and here you are preaching to me about dying like a hero. Well you’re not a hero, Yang, you’re just a kid.” Qrow took a deep breath and his grip around his guns tightened. “Listen, I promised Tai that I’d take care of you two. Let me do that. Let me help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” came the voice of Ruby and both Yang and Qrow turned to look as Ruby walked up to them, moving with a purposeful step. “You aren’t gonna help us in the fight. You’re gonna head back to town and make sure that everyone’s safe, and then you’re gonna get some medical supplies ready for whoever makes it out on top tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow studied the ground for a moment and kicked up some more dirt. He looked almost like a petulant child, and Yang was reminded of how similarly they had acted when they were young. “What if that’s not you?” Qrow asked softly. “I’m not giving out medicine and well wishes to the people who gunned you down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to, Qrow,” Yang muttered, “It’s safer that way. You congratulate them on a win, they don’t come after you for being our relative. Everyone walks away happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about you? What about you being happy, where does that fit into this plan of yours? Fuck, Yang, what about you and Blake? What if you die and Ruby doesn’t, what the fuck happens then?” Qrow was growing manic, gesturing wildly with his pistol as he shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We move on, Qrow!” Yang snapped and Qrow froze in place as though stunned. “We keep movin’ forwards. That’s what dad always said, idn’t it? It gonna hurt if one of us doesn’t make it, but that’s life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make it,” Ruby said firmly, “We’re gonna be fine. You’ll see, Qrow. We’re from Patch, we’re tough folk 'round here.” Ruby’s accent started to shine through as she spoke, just a hair, enough to let people know where she was from. Yang couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pride as they heard it. “Get back to town, Qrow. Tomorrow this whole place is gonna turn into a warzone, and I can’t deal with you being in danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do you think I feel?” Qrow said, his voice now almost a sob, “What am I gonna do if one of you doesn’t make it? You want me to just move on, pretend like it’s nothing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang paused as they thought about how to respond. Qrow had a point, of course. Their actions, all their choices, they never just affected themselves. If Yang was going to die tomorrow, what would that mean for everyone else? Ruby would be devastated, and Yang couldn’t bear the thought of her going through life without a big sibling to lean on. Qrow, well, the two weren’t on the best of terms, but the fact that he was here meant that he cared at least a little. Weiss, Yang thought ruefully, would probably be fine in a month or two. Maybe the bounty hunter would spare them a thought every so often when she tracked down a scrapper in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the thought of what would happen to Blake that really set Yang on edge. Yang had declared that they were willing to die rather than let something happen to her, and they almost had, but it was different now. Today, so close to a gasp of freedom, it was almost cruel to think of leaving Blake behind like that. Blake hadn’t said that she loved Yang, not those words exactly, but Yang knew it was true. And they knew that they loved Blake right back, with all the intensity of a burning sun. That fire couldn’t be snuffed out tomorrow, not when they were so close to the peaceful life they both wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so deep in thought that they didn’t hear Ruby start talking until she had already begun. “...stay here for a while, if I make it out tomorrow. I dunno what Yang’s planning, but I’m gonna need to rest for a bit after we survive this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably gonna need to rest for more than a bit, Ruby,” Qrow muttered, then his gaze flickered up to Yang. “What about you? What are you gonna do if you make it out alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang looked around quickly and their gaze settled on the ancient aqueducts behind them. “I’m gonna fix the aqueducts, I think. Take some time just to rest and do what I do best. I’ll get those babies back up and runnin’, just you wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow laughed softly and shook his head. “What is it with you and tryin’ to be a hero, Yang? If you’re not gonna fight off the whole damn sector, you’re gonna give a dying planet a second chance. You need to learn how to take a break, kiddo.” Yang’s breath caught in their throat. Kiddo was what Qrow called Ruby, not them. It was a term of endearment, a term of familiarity that Yang hadn't thought they had earned with Qrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately neither Ruby nor Qrow seemed to notice their pause, as Ruby plowed on ahead with the conversation. “So it’s settled. After we kick the asses of everyone who comes after us, we’re gonna hang out on Patch for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright,” Qrow said with a small laugh, the sound wafting up and vanishing without any real humor to it. “You can stay in my house for a while, but,” he pointed an accusing finger at Yang, “if you and Blake start bumping uglies, I’m kicking you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-We haven’t even-” Yang stammered, feeling a blush spreading across their cheeks as Qrow started to laugh. They ran a hand through their hair and grumbled, “Shut the hell up, Qrow. That’s my business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in my house it isn’t! Thin walls in that house, you know?” Qrow had a small smile on his face, even beneath the worry and doubt that still dominated his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna live on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Yang said with a small huff, “You can take your thin walls for a long ass hike, Qrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure that Blake’s gonna love you takin’ over her ship,” Qrow drawled and Yang tossed some hair out of their eyes with a flick of their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s already plannin’ on it. We’re gonna expand her quarters and everythin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re modifying the ship? Damn, this is serious. When’s the wedding, Yang? Should I wear my best?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang glared at Qrow again but there was none of the anger of before. It was as close to a friendly glare as Yang could manage and Qrow’s smile only grew at the sight of it. “Qrow, if she hears you sayin’ this the last thing you’ve gotta worry about is Atlas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, hang on,” Ruby cut in, “She knows you’re into her, right? Like, you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I have!” Yang protested, “I mean, we haven’t said it straight up yet, but there’s...I mean, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you get me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ruby said flatly and Qrow shook his head in firm alliance with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you both,” Yang grumbled and turned back to the tower, “I’m living on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> from now on, and you’re payin’ rent for the brig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mon!” Ruby cried out in mock offense as Yang walked off, a smile now firmly on their face. The conversation had left Yang distinctly happy, almost defiantly so in the face of everything that was coming down on them tomorrow. They didn’t know if Qrow would agree to stay out of the way tomorrow. If anything, Yang half expected him to post up at the base of the tower in the middle of the night, no matter what they or Ruby said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of all else, they were going to hold tight to this feeling of ludicrous happiness come the morning. It would be a beacon, a spire to cling to in the oncoming storm of devastation. That, on top of their connection with Blake, would be more than enough to see them through anything that came after them tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang woke up the next morning and gently ran a finger over their lips. Gods, Blake had kissed them last night. They’d kissed a lot, and every kiss had meant more than the last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Yang was struck with a thought, an uncertainty. What did this make them? Were they partners? Friends with benefits? Was Qrow right and they were bound for marriage? The very thought sent a shiver down Yang’s spine, though they had all but asked Blake to spend the rest of their life with them the previous night anyway. They had meant it too, every word of it. They were willing to spend every moment of their life with Blake, and they would never regret a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost incredible that they woke up before Blake, after all, that never happened. Blake was an early riser by habit, but the fact that they had gotten up before her only fueled Yang’s happiness from the day before. They slowly climbed over Blake, ignoring the shooting pains from their toes and ribs, and made their way to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much left in terms of breakfast food, and Yang wasn’t a good cook to begin with, but that wasn’t going to stop them from making Blake breakfast. What was the worst that could happen? A small trickle of oil or butter could get into the power conduits of the stove and cause a sudden surge of power that would overrun the power core’s internal energy redirectors and cause the fuel banks to explode, vaporizing the ship instantaneously? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang grimaced. With their luck when it came to cooking, that exact scenario was almost a certainty. So they skipped out on actual cooking and filled up a pair of bowls with cereal and milk. They made sure to check the expiration date on the milk before pouring it into the bowl. The memory of making that mistake once before still haunted their thoughts every time they made cereal, and they had been five back then. With that out of the way, they carefully carried the bowls back to Blake’s quarters to find their partner propping themselves up on one arm with a small yawn. Yang couldn’t keep the smile off their face as they saw Blake, it was so natural now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’ sweetheart,” Yang said, offering a bowl to Blake, “How d'ya like breakfast in bed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake took a small spoonful of cereal and nodded appreciatively. “I wouldn’t mind waking up like this every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope you like cereal, cause it’s about all I can make without settin’ somethin’ on fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake snorted into her cereal, sending droplets of milk spilling everywhere. “We’ll work on that, okay? I’m not doing all the cooking in this relationship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, this was a relationship! Hearing it out loud made it seem so much more real, so much more powerful. Yang could barely bring themselves to reply, they were so happy to hear Blake confirm that fact. “Course not. I’m a good student, I learn quick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better,” Blake teased softly, and Yang smiled broadly before digging into their own cereal. They ate in contented silence for a while until their bowls were empty. Blake swung her legs out of the bed and landed lightly on their feet as they hopped to the floor. She gave Yang a  once over and asked, “Are you sure you’re up for today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s mood darkened a bit, just enough to cast a shadow of doubt over them. “I have to be, don’t I? Not like we have much choice. I can walk again, I can bend over without wantin’ to collapse, and my arm’s workin’ like a dream.” They lifted up their arm and waggled their fingers to demonstrate. The arm was still taking some getting used to. Mostly it was the utter lack of feeling in their new limb that unnerved Yang. They could reach into open flames to grab things, get their hand caught between pieces of machinery, and they felt none of it. The arm still hurt, of course, both the wound and sometimes Yang swore that they could feel pain in their robotic fingers. Weiss told them it was natural, it happened. Phantom pain, she called it. According to her, it faded after a while but even she still got it in some of her limbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Blake said softly, reaching up to stroke Yang’s cheek. They leaned into the touch and hummed softly as a feeling of contentedness came over them. “You’ll be safe, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As safe as I can be,” Yang replied and Blake nodded slowly. “You’d better be safe too. I don’t wanna-I can’t-” Yang’s voice caught in their throat and Blake ran a thumb along their jawline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be. We’re gonna spend tonight together too, and every night after that.” Blake’s tone was so firm, so convinced of their success that Yang couldn’t help but believe her. “I don’t think I’d ever be able to sleep again if you weren’t there with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes two of us, darlin’,” Yang whispered and then they leaned forwards and kissed Blake again. It was tender and gentle, a kiss of safety and commitment the like of which Yang was slowly growing used to. It was a constant state of being with Blake, that surety, almost as real and consistent as breathing. Blake smiled up at her as their kiss ended, and Yang smiled back. Gods, they would hurl themselves into a thousand battles for that smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get up to the tower,” Blake said softly, “Ruby and Weiss are probably already waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No doubt. But they can wait a bit longer,” Yang said and this time it was Blake who leaned in and Yang met her in the middle. It was another wonderful kiss, the likes of which Yang knew they would share with Blake for eternity. What a beautiful feeling it was, this kiss, the kind of thing that made Yang feel grounded and whole for the first time in their life. Fuck getting off the wanted list, Yang was going to carve a swathe through Atlas, Cinder, the White Fang, and all the rest if it meant they got to share another kiss like this with Blake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the kiss ended, Yang took Blake’s hand and led her out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> and up to the tower. Weiss and Ruby were already there, getting ready. Ruby was double checking the sight on her rifle idly running a finger over the long thin blade she had mounted to the bottom. Weiss was fiddling with her pistol. They both glanced up as Yang and Blake approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you could join us,” Weiss grunted and Yang laughed softly, giving Blake’s hand a reassuring squeeze which she returned in kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Yang said and Blake snorted in laughter. Weiss rolled her eyes and muttered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get ready, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair agreed and soon they were busy with their final preparations. Yang sat down with their tools and started to fiddle with their arm. Their project to link the arm with their suit was near completion, so much so that Yang already knew which wires needed connecting to finish the job. So they plopped down next to Ruby to work, glancing at their sister as they worked. Her face was stern and concentrated, solidly focused on their rifle. At the very least, Yang noted with some relief, the bags under Ruby’s eyes weren’t as noticeable as they had been a few days previously. “Qrow say anythin’ else after I left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he just complained about being left out for a while,” Ruby said with a small grunt of effort as they adjusted their scope a hair. “He’s pissed at us for doing this, but he agreed to stay out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Wouldn’t’ve pegged him for that,” Yang muttered, “What about you? You ready for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Ruby admitted, “Not even close. But I’m here for it, and I’ll keep up with you every step of the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will, Rubes,” Yang said softly, then soldered the final two wires together. Their arm glowed a soft gold as it connected to their suit and they smiled with satisfaction. “There it is! Knew I could do it.” They reached over and ruffled Ruby’s hair with one hand, while admiring their arm. “Thanks for all your help with it, sis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would’ve figured it out eventually,” Ruby said and Yang shook their head firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not without you, I wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby snorted softly and adjusted their scope again, then aimed down the sight and smiled grimly. “I don’t believe that for a second, but thanks anyway.” Yang laughed at that and then settled into wait. The dropships would be arriving soon, and they needed to focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Focus was the last thing on Yang’s mind as they barreled down the stairs of the tower. Raven had sent people after them, and she was in league with Cinder of all people. It wasn’t surprising to Yang, not even close, if anything they felt like they should have expected it, but it still hurt. It was just another betrayal in a long line of betrayals and Yang forced the feelings aside with a snarl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck Raven. They were going to have it out with their mother later, right now they needed to chase off her forces and that meant finding Vernal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second in command was immediately distinguishable by the high pitched hissing pops of their twin pistols, a pair of lethal weapons that shot condensed fire Dust. Yang didn’t have a gun, not anymore, but they had their fists and a taste for vengeance. They’d won fights with less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They poked their head around the corner of the door and glanced out. The ground around them was flat and empty, which made it perfect both for grav cycles and for seeing clearly through the lines of battle. To someone who wasn’t used to the tiny farming world, the dust and sand that the fighting kicked up would be impossible to see through, but Yang was used to it even after so many years of being away. They found the thin, muscular form of Vernal without trouble, currently stuck in a fight with a hulking monstrosity that the Schnee ship had dropped off. Weiss’ brother, if Yang had to guess. The behemoth smashed the ground around them with a huge axe, and Vernal dove aside and rolled. She landed on her back and pointed her pistols up, and there was a series of pops as the guns fired. The behemoth screeched and flailed as their head was suddenly engulfed in flame and boiling skin. Vernal bellowed in triumph, not even realizing that Yang was already halfway to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the second in command to Raven Branwen’s forces stood, a victorious smile on her face, she turned too late and received a thunderous right hook to her jaw. She flew backwards with a howl, pistols raising a hair too slow. Yang’s robotic hand clamped around one of the guns and they squeezed as hard as they could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss hadn’t lied, Yang’s new arm was many times stronger than they had been before. The pistol shattered under Yang’s grip and Venal flung herself away with a shocked scream frozen on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang didn’t allow themselves a moment of triumph, keeping up the attack. Vernal’s second pistol roared and a series of bullets peppered Yang’s suit. The armor held, but the impact knocked the wind out of Yang and they fell backwards a step. The force of the bullets was already being redirected, and Yang could feel their muscles singing in harmony as the kinetic energy infused with their already impressive strength. Yang hurled themselves aside as Vernal fired again, then the gun clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Vernal could finish reloading, just a second before, Yang tackled her to the ground. The two rolled and grappled for a moment, and Vernal screeched in rage, a blade jutting out from underneath the barrel of her pistol. She jabbed it forwards and Yang squirmed away as best they could, the blade leaving a gash across their cheek. Yang pinned one of Vernal’s arms with her robotic limb and punched her twice in the gut with her other arm. Vernal gasped as she got the wind knocked out of her, the punches twice as strong as they had been a moment ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a tricky balancing act, turning damage into raw strength. Too much damage, and the armor would fail and then Yang would be vulnerable, too little and they might not have the strength to win the fight. Yang thought that they had figured out the proper balance over the years. In Vernal’s case, the small increase was more than enough to turn the fight in Yang’s favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rolled Vernal to the ground heavily, straddling them and slamming their arms to the ground. Vernal glared up at them and screamed curses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raven’s gonna kill you for this, Yang!” Vernal screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernal-” Yang tried to say, but Vernal cut them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not gonna just let me get killed off by some halfwit, bastard daughter of hers without revenge you fucking bitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernal!” Yang roared and slammed one fist into the ground. Her suit expelled golden light and energy with an explosive blast as the strike made a crater in the sand, her eyes flashing a dangerous red. “I’m not gonna kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to kill you,” Yang repeated, and loosened their grip on Vernal’s arms enough to let the blood flow again. Vernal narrowed her eyes, studying Yang for a long moment even as the battle raged around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause I’m not Raven,” Yang said bluntly and Vernal’s expression shifted into one of utter confusion. “She woulda killed you, but I won’t. I’m better than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking idiot,” Vernal snapped and Yang nodded ruefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right. But maybe I’m tryin’ to do better than I used to. She’s been nothin’ but a curse for me, and I refuse to be anythin’ like her. You wanna call me an idiot for havin’ some principles, go for it. Have a fuckin’ ball. At least you’ll be alive to do it.” Yang snatched vernal’s other pistol and hurled it away, deep into the dust and dirt of Patch. With all the sand and fighting, it would be buried in seconds. “Get the fuck off this planet before I change my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that they rolled off Vernal and stood. The second in command stared up at them in disbelief, but Yang didn't stick around to see if she had anything else to say. They had to get back to the tower, it wasn’t safe to be this over extended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tore back across the battlefield, leaping between firefights and over corpses to get back the entrance. They could barely believe what they were seeing on the far side of the tower. The White Fang were fighting one another, the ones with purple bands attacking those without. Yang pushed the question as to why out of their mind for now. There would be plenty of time to figure that out wh-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. No, no, that wasn’t fair!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang howled and hurled themselves forwards at the sight of Adam raising his sword high above Blake. She was on the ground, she would be too slow to defend herself when the strike came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sword came down, but Yang was faster. Their fist collided with Adam’s side and he bellowed in pain as the blow hurled him aside. Yang felt the punch go through the protective armor of his suit and at least one of his ribs broke immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knelt down next to Blake, who was breathing hard, her sword in a shaking hand. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay, Blake. Take a second to catch your breath, okay? I’ll hold him off.” Blake mumbled something and reached up to stroke Yang’s cheek. Yang leaned into the touch, then heard the unmistakable sound of someone running at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They whirled around and dodged just in time to let Adam’s sword go sailing by their head, missing by a fraction of an inch. He swung again and again, and it was all Yang could do to keep from getting their head taken off. It wasn’t like the fights that people talked about, those dances of beauty and grace, this was a brawl from the start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam swung high and Yang punched low, nailing him in the gut, and then he jammed his elbow into their temple. They screeched and fell backwards, stumbling away. The sword flashed that horrible red and Yang flinched, the shock of memory from their imprisonment snaking up and embedding in their mind at the worst time of all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a gunshot and the blade was turned away. Yang snapped their head to the side and saw Blake emerge from the dust and sand, pistol raised and ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam took a step backwards and readied his blade. In response Yang raised their fists and Blake aimed her pistol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is where it ends, my love?” Adam asked, “Are you willing to die protecting some scrapper whore?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam,” Blake said firmly, “You need to learn when to stop talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll break his jaw,” Yang snarled, “That’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam opened his mouth to speak again, some new horrible insult, and Blake fired a shot at him. The bullet sailed by, slicing open his forehead and he growled in pain, face contorting into a horrible visage of twisted rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the fight was on again, but this time it was a lifetime of difference from when Yang had taken him on alone. It was like Yang and Blake were born to fight together, moving in perfect synchronicity. Where one went low, the other went high. When one fell back, the other was always there to protect them. Blake activated her new suit mod throughout the fight, burning through energy to suddenly appear behind Adam, leaving a ghost in her wake. It was like watching some kind of avenging spirit in battle, and Yang couldn’t help but be impressed with Blake’s dextrous skill. Adam still fought in that grueling, brutal fashion, but now Blake and Yang were dancers, weaving in and out of combat with grace and beauty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for all the grace and beauty in the world, it did nothing to stand up to Adam’s sheer skill and speed. He caught a strike from Blake and twisted, hurling her behind him, then swung heavily at Yang. They gasped and flung their arm up in defense and could feel the jolt of pain as their new arm took a heavy blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was a solid tug, and then another. Yang opened their eyes and gasped again. Adam’s sword was stuck in their arm, caught in the intricate wires that almost seemed to wrap around the blade and trap it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re fucked now,” Yang hissed and turned on the fixer in their arm with a flick of their pinky. The tool sprang to life and electricity lanced up the sword and into Adam’s body. He screamed and was flung backwards, tumbling away without his sword. Yang planted the hilt of his sword in the dirt below and locked eyes with Adam as he began to recover. They snarled in grim victory, then stamped down on the blade with one foot. The red blade snapped in two without a fight, and Adam bellowed with rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He roared and charged back into the fight, then Yang heard Blake yell her name. They glanced up and saw Blake’s sword come flying towards her, catching it on instinct and then rushed forwards. Yang bellowed in rage as they charged Adam, their eyes turning a burning red, their hair catching the sun in such a way that anyone who looked at them now would swear they were wreathed in fire. Yang was no longer just a scrapper, now they were a burning angel of vengeance, a furious visage of righteous protection for those they loved. They burned, and they burned so bright it brought shame to the sun high above. They swung high as Adam punched low and Blake’s blade sliced open Adam’s throat as his fist went sailing by harmlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still he persisted, turning around and clubbing Yang in the back of the head with his other arm. They fell to the ground with a solid thud and rolled over, eyes bleary and rolling in their head. Adam leapt at them, screaming even as blood poured from their throat, hands wrapping around Yang’s throat. There was another gunshot, and Adam’s head snapped back, blood and viscera spilling out of the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang looked around wildly and their eyes landed on Blake, kneeling behind them with their pistol, hands shaking. Tears began to flood down her face and Yang bolted over, ripping out the rest of Adam’s sword from their arm and throwing it aside. They slid to a halt next to Blake and wrapped her up in a hug, cooing softly, feeling as their eyes faded from red back to lilac.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it’s okay, Blake. He’s gone. You’re safe now. I’m here,” they said, over and over again, letting Blake cry into their shoulder. The battle raged around them, and Yang could vaguely hear the sounds of the White Fang falling back from the fight. It didn’t matter right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang held Blake tight, tighter than they ever had before, as Blake mumbled “Promise,” in their ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We get to keep our promises, Blake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded and buried her head into the crook of Yang’s neck. Elsewhere the battle moved on and ships fled the planet. All that Yang could focus on was Blake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, that was all that really mattered right now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They did it! The Bees stand victorious!<br/>Only two more chapters left!<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Last Rat Standing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the crew scattered and not responding, Ruby faces down Cinder alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Qrow had a lot to say after Yang had walked off. Ruby hadn’t lied to her sibling, technically, their uncle did agree to stay out the fight in the end. The technicality didn’t make Ruby feel any better about her conversation with Qrow, not in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Ruby said after watching Yang storm away in mock offense, “What do you think? Do we have a shot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were convinced you were all going to make it,” Qrow grunted softly. That made Ruby frown and shake her head slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope we do. I want us to, obviously, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not realistic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow let out a long sigh and looked away, running a hand through his hair. “I dunno, Ruby. It’s not gonna be easy and even if you do fight them off, it doesn't solve anything. You’ll be even more wanted than before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Ruby muttered, collapsing into herself as she said it, “I guess we’re all just tired of running. Yang and I have been running since...since dad. I know that they’re sick of it, and having Blake is only making it worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You coulda stayed, you know. I woulda put you two up, given you a place to live. It wouldn’t have been easy, but we could've made it work,” Qrow said and Ruby sucked on her teeth in thought for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we could’ve. But nobody was gonna hire Yang, not after all that shit with Raven,” Qrow’s expression soured at the mention of his sister, but he said nothing, “and I was just a kid. I mean, it was either boosting ships or go live on Mantle or some other mining colony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You played to your strengths,” Qrow muttered, more to himself than to Ruby, “Gods, I should never have taught you how to boost a ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang already knew,” Ruby said and Qrow laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they did. I couldn’t teach them something about ships if I tried.” He looked up and studied the shifting clouds, the huge storm that was brewing overhead. “You think if I hadn’t introduced them to Raven, things would be different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Uncle Qrow,” Ruby said with a heavy sigh, “You should ask them that. I don’t like thinking about it. It makes me think about dad and m-mom.” She couldn’t keep her voice from wavering as she thought about Summer. The very thought of her mother sent a spike of pain and regret through her heart. At least she had memories with Tai, good ones from a lifetime spent together, but with Summer all she had were vague recollections and a hazy image of a friendly smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Summer would’ve grabbed her gun and hunkered down with you,” Qrow murmured, “Tai too. There wouldn’t be a damn thing you could say to get them to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought they’d be pissed if they knew what we got up to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They would be, but you’re their kids.” Qrow pursed his lips in thought for a moment, then muttered, “I bet they’d have basically adopted Blake and Weiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby had to bite back the rising vitriol in her throat, the bile that always sprung up when someone who wasn’t Yang talked about Summer. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It always hurt to be forced to remember someone that she had never really known, but knew she loved, like chasing an impossible dream. “Yeah, I bet they would’ve,” she muttered and Qrow frowned, a flash of realization crossing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, kiddo. I know you don’t like talking about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s-I just…” Suddenly the vitriol was replaced by something else, a vulnerability and pain so deep and profound that Ruby knew it had been held deep within, locked behind years of experience and finally allowed to rise to the surface. “I wish I knew her, you know? Yang loves her, every time they talk about Summer I can see it, how much they adore her. Dad loved her too, and so do you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not?” Qrow asked softly and Ruby shook her head in a painful, jerky motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” she choked out, “but I don’t know anything about her. Everything that dad and Yang says makes her seem like a hero, super mom or something. I wish I knew her, really knew her. I wish I knew what she would think about me.” Ruby let out a halting breath as she fought the welling tears and Qrow wrapped her up in a gentle hug. He cupped the back of her head and muttered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she would’ve been proud of you, wanted list and all. She just wanted you and Yang to grow up to be good people. Sure, you might have stolen some ships and shot some folk, but that doesn’t make you a bad person. Hell, Tai and I got up to all kinds of shit and Summer still loved us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought she put a bullet in your gut,” Ruby mumbled and Qrow laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did, back when she was hunting us. But I forgave her for it, and she decided that it was better to be friends with us than enemies. Though I think Tai did a good job convincing her of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby forced out a laugh at the thought. Her father had always fancied himself a statesman, and it was almost comical to think of him using his half baked metaphors and weak arguments on someone like Summer Rose. The fact that it had blossomed into love was remarkable, even now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Summer was all about finding the good in people, even the ones she was hunting down for a bounty,” Qrow continued, “That’s why she’d be so proud of you, Ruby. You’re the same way.” Ruby looked up in confusion, meeting her uncle’s eye. “You got Yang through after their time in the Priory, you made a friend of someone who threatened to kill you for two days straight, hell, you made peace with the best bounty hunter in Remnant. If that’s not something that Summer would be proud of, I don’t know what is. And...I’m pretty proud of you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby hugged her uncle tight and muttered a soft, “Thanks, Uncle Qrow,” into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re still idiots for wanting to fight off Atlas,” Qrow said dryly and Ruby wormed her way out of his embrace, sticking her tongue out in defiance as they separated. Qrow laughed again and shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. “But you’re my idiot nieces, so I guess I’ll help you out. If you need anything, you know where to find me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Uncle Qrow,” Ruby said again and Qrow nodded slowly, a half smile on his lips. He turned to walk away, only making it a dozen steps off before he turned and shouted, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t die, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try my best!” Ruby shouted back and Qrow waved in acknowledgment. She watched him walk away for a few minutes, then let out a heavy sigh. Tomorrow was going to be a shitstorm, and her best might not be good enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, there was nothing left to do but try. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the crew was gone, elsewhere in the area surrounding the tower. Ruby was all by her lonesome, picking off anyone who got too close with her rifle. The White Fang were in disarray, turning on one another in the middle of the fight, and the Atlesian forces had lost cohesion in the wake of whatever Weiss had done. The only real problem now, the one that Ruby had feared from the start, was Cinder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby scanned the side the Fallen were approaching from, and fought to keep her mouth from falling open in shock. The ships emblazoned with Raven’s clockwork wing were leaving, fleeing the battle even as the hulking metal people that Weiss’ brother had brought and the Fallen tried to gun them down. She recognized the flagship as the same one that had taken them off Patch weeks ago, the one that Vernal was captain of. Yang had done something to scare her off, and Ruby let out a sigh of relief before scanning the Fallen for signs of Cinder. In the confusion, the self proclaimed queen might be distracted. A moment of distraction was all Ruby needed to end her rule for good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes raked over the ranks of the Fallen, studying the ongoing combat between them and the Atlesians, but Cinder was nowhere to be seen, and so far none of the rest of the crew had spoken up about spotting her. A cold shiver of dread shot through Ruby and she dashed back to the stairs, swinging her rifle around to aim towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, there was Cinder, calmly walking forwards as though she owned the entire universe. She was flanked by four of her Fallen, each of them holding a shotgun and a small hard light Dust shield. Ruby snarled and snapped her rifle up, firing as quickly as she was able at Cinder. No sooner had Ruby aimed than did Cinder’s arm snap out and drag one of her compatriots in front of her. Their chest imploded as Ruby’s shot hit home, showering Cinder in blood and gore. She gazed up at Ruby with those cold, burning eyes and smiled in that horribly twisted fashion she had. “Did you miss me, pet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby bolted back up the stairs and dove towards the sandbags. She had a thought, a crazy thought, that if she could somehow move </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> turret around then she would gain the advantage, or at least slow Cinder down. With a mighty yell, she tugged on the turret as hard as she could. The turret didn’t move. Ruby cursed and screamed into her radio, “Someone get back to the tower! Cinder’s here and she’s got backup, I need help!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long horrifying moment of silence before Weiss responded, “I’m on my way.” Ruby let out a sigh of relief and knelt, snapping her rifle to her shoulder. All she had to do was hold out until Weiss got here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment she saw the tell tale blue glow of a Dust shield, she fired. The bullet stuck the shield, sending the Fallen who carried it tumbling back down the stairs. As Ruby chambered another round the other two Fallen rushed forwards with a roar, Cinder gloating behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all of Ruby’s fear at fighting Cinder one on one, for all the horrors that failure would bring, Ruby knew how to shoot. Maybe she couldn’t land a shot from a mile away, maybe she wasn’t as good as Weiss. Maybe every shot she’d ever made was luck or divine intervention. Right now, that wasn’t important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those shields were the size of dinner plates. Ruby knew an opening when she saw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her rifle barked and one of the Fallen collapsed with a scream, their leg severed at the knee. The other one balked for just a moment, long enough for Ruby to chamber another round, then they fired their shotgun. The pellets slammed into Ruby’s chest and she flew backwards with a screech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked slowly, her breaths short and hard, but she was alive. Ruby looked around blearily, eyes locking on the rubber pellets rolling away from her. They wanted her alive. Behind them Cinder was walking forward, stepping over the screaming form of her companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady,” the Fallen croaked out, “Please! Help me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinder rolled her eyes and glared down at the Fallen. “Pathetic,” she whispered, then smashed their skull to paste with her heel. Blood and viscera sprayed out under Cinder’s foot and Ruby screamed in horror at the sight, scrambling to ready her rifle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar pistol sang out from down the stairs and Cinder’s face shifted into a snarl. “Go sort that out,” she growled and the remaining Fallen rushed back down the stairs to intercept Weiss. Cinder approached, her hands shifting and changing into those horrid robotic claws as she walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Ruby could blink she was on top of her, and tore her rifle from her hands, tossing it aside. Ruby screamed as Cinder snarled down at her, a victorious glint in her eyes, but then opportunity reared its head again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby smashed her forehead into Cinder’s nose and the self proclaimed queen fell back with a howl. With no time to waste, Ruby scrambled after her rifle, snatching it up and turning to fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinder was attacking her even as she stood. It was all that Ruby could do to keep those horrible claws from her, but it wasn’t enough. One clawed hand swung high and Ruby caught it on the blade underneath her rifle, but the other swung low. Ruby jerked her body backwards, but the claws sliced her stomach anyway. Her suit tore open and Ruby stumbled back a step, then activated her suit mod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly she was on the other side of the tower from Cinder, raising her rifle even as the red blur of her motion faded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinder was already in front of her. That was impossible. Ruby could barely begin to comprehend what had happened when Cinder’s hand snaked out and clawed at her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another scream Ruby fell backwards, her eye exploding in pain. She could feel blood flowing down her face, but she couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> from one eye. With trembling hands she reached up to her face, pushing through the blood and suddenly her fingers sunk into the socket where her right eye was supposed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, pet,” Cinder drawled, and Ruby snapped her gaze up to see her standing there, cradling something in her hand. “I told you I would get your eyes. It’s not the way I wanted, but at least I have them now.” She raised up her hand and gently lowered the bloody mess that had been Ruby’s eye into her mouth. Ruby watched with mounting horror as Cinder chewed slowly, and then swallowed with a satisfied grunt. “Delicious. Maybe I’ll cook the rest of you up as well. I’m feeling peckish today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that she lashed out at Ruby again. Ruby gathered the last of her strength, the last of her will into one desperate motion. She flung herself to the side, activating her suit mod to do it, and swung the blade under her rifle. She felt the blade sink into flesh before she heard Cinder’s screech of pain and she looked back to see the woman reeling as she stumbled back, her arms wrapped around her stomach as blood poured down her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby snapped her rifle to her shoulder as Cinder started to recover. It was using her left eye, an eye she wasn’t familiar shooting with, with a hand that wasn’t used to leading her rifle. Maybe every shot before this had been luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ruby could shoot something five feet away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you,” she hissed and squeezed the trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinder’s head exploded out the back in a dazzling display of blood and bone, a pink and gray haze filling the air, the bullet right between her eyes. The body of the so called queen fell backwards with a heavy thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had that happened, than did Weiss come charging up the stairs, pistol at the ready. She surveyed the scene in an instant, then sprinted to Ruby’s side. Before Ruby could even so much as greet her, she had torn off a chunk from her dress suit and started to use it as a makeshift bandage around Ruby’s wounded eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby could feel herself falling back to the cold stone of the tower, even as Weiss shouted, “Ruby! Ruby, can you hear me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss might’ve said something else, but Ruby fell into her pain and the world winked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to breathe. Ruby took a few shuddering, halting breaths, feeling her chest stagger as it rose and fell. She groaned in pain and opened her eyes, looking around slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was in the guest bed at Qrow’s house, she would know that ratty ceiling anywhere. Her eye hurt, and then she remembered the fight with Cinder. WIth a shriek, her hand flew to her face, clawing at the makeshift bandage around her head. She had to know, she had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door burst open and suddenly Yang was there, wrapping Ruby up in a hug, at once providing comfort and keeping her hands away from her face. “Ruby,” Yang breathed out, “You’re awake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s breaths were short and harsh, and she struggled against Yang’s embrace for a few moments until realizing that her sister wasn’t going to let go until she stopped moving. So, with a physical effort, Ruby forced herself to be still. It took a moment to find her voice, but the comforting warmth from Yang helped. “Wh-what happened? Where is everyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe,” Yang murmured into Ruby’s ear, “They’re safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what happened? I remember being in the tower, and then Weiss was there, and-and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s over, Rubes. The fight’s over,” Yang said softly, “After you killed Cinder, Atlas swept the Fallen away like it was nothin’. We did it, Ruby. We survived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby forced her breathing to return to normal, her mind going a mile a minute as she processed that information. “What about the White Fang? What about Atlas, are they coming after us? We need to keep running, Yang ,we have to go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang squeezed her reassuringly and Ruby gasped in surprise. “No, we don’t. I dunno what Weiss did, but Atlas idn’t after us anymore.” Ruby’s breath, what little of it there was, caught in her throat as she heard that. “The White Fang left too. Blake and I, we killed Adam. That grey eyed woman, Ilia, apparently she got the rest of ‘em to run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby heard it, but didn’t process it, still stuck on the mention of Weiss. “Weiss...is she-where is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fine,” Yang said and leaned back, furrowing her brow. “She’s out working with Blake to reattach the turret on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...but she was…” Ruby cut herself off. It would be easier to ask Weiss what had happened. “How long was I out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few hours. That hit to your chest and the bloodloss, that’s what Qrow was sayin’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang,” Ruby muttered, “what happened to me? What did...what did that bittch do to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s face fell and they looked away for a moment, then locked eyes with Ruby. “She ripped your eye out, Rubes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But, you killed her for it, so that’s a fair trade, I think. And you could get an eyepatch, how badass is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby laughed even as pain shot up from her chest. “Yeah, I guess so.” She took a long breath, her chest in agony as she did so but her lungs grateful for the air. “Do you mind getting them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Yang said and pushed themselves to their feet. “Don’t mess with the bandage while I’m gone, okay?” Ruby nodded softly and let her hands fall to her side. That seemed to satisfy Yang and they headed out the door. The familiar sound of whining engines and a skittering shriek meant that Yang was heading out on Bee to collect the rest of the crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby fell back to the bed and sighed. She didn’t allow herself to consider what this win meant, what it might cost. The very thought of that made her gut twist into a knot and she shuddered at the realization that this might all have been for nothing. Before she could get too lost in her own despair, the door opened back up and the familiar forms of Weiss and Blake came sailing in. They were covered in dirt and grease, but when they came in for hugs Ruby returned them with all her strength. Yang joined them and the four sat there on the bed for a long while, drawing comfort from one another. Despite that, Ruby’s mind was still swirling with possibility, with dread. This was the impossible dream, the future that couldn’t be. How was it happening before her, right now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Ruby couldn’t hold back her questions and she leaned back. “Weiss, what happened? You-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Escaped,” Weiss said with a small laugh, “Winter’s claiming that my running off to aid you was so masterfully done that she can’t find me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Atlas is still after us,” Ruby said dully and Weiss shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not you three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake and Yang killed Adam Taurus, you killed Cinder Fall, some of the most wanted people in the sector,” Weiss said matter of factly. “Apparently, that was more than enough to get you three pardoned for any and all crimes. The council even wants to recognize you as heroes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby couldn’t believe what she was hearing, and it seemed that everyone else realized. “It’s true, Ruby,” Blake said softly, “We’re free. Although I don’t really feel like being recognized as a hero for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind,” Yang muttered and Blake laughed. The hug broke apart and Ruby scooted back up the bed to lean on the wall. Weiss sat next to her, while Blake leaned comfortably into Yang’s chest, the latter wrapping their arms around her protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still the nagging thought remained. They were free, Ruby, Blake, and Yang, but what about Weiss? “What’s next, Weiss? How do we help you get out from under this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ face fell and she looked away, staring at the wall in mild interest. “You don’t. Stay here on Patch, and heal. I can avoid Atlas more easily if I’m on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss please!” Ruby cried out, reaching out for her friend in desperation, “ Just stay, we’ll figure it out and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby. Trust me.” Weiss’ voice was firm, in a way that brokered no argument. “I have a plan already in motion. Give me two months, I’ll be back here a free woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby flung herself around Weiss, ignoring the pain from her chest and her eye. She clung to Weiss even as the bounty hunter said that she had to get going, she needed to get a headstart on Atlas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, please,” Weiss said softly, reaching down and ruffling Ruby’s hair, “Two months. That’s all I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after a long while, Ruby pushed herself away and stared up at Weiss with tearstained eyes. “You promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ expression softened and all pretense of the famous bounty hunter faded away entirely. “Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Ruby said, swallowing back a sob, and gestured towards the door. “You should get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Weiss opened the door to leave, she paused and glanced back over her shoulder at Blake. “My notebook-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put it on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Blake said softly and Weiss nodded gratefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish me luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire crew wished her all the luck in the universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Weiss was gone and soon the familiar sound of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> engines roared by overhead, shaking the shack. The room returned to silence as the ship flew off and Ruby collapsed back into the bed with a choked sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go make some tea,” Blake said softly and headed for the door. Then it was just Yang and Ruby again, and Yang knelt by the bed, reaching up to ruffle Ruby’s hair softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s next, sis? For us, I mean,” Yang asked and Ruby shrugged as best she was able. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were gonna start working on the aqueducts, right?” Ruby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I sure am. I was gonna start that tomorrow, if you wanna help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure about that?” Ruby asked and gestured towards the mangled remains of Yang’s robotic arm. Yang let out a huff of annoyance as they looked at it and muttered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should probably fix that first, you’re right. Weiss left me some replacement parts on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Yang was quiet for a moment, then met Ruby’s eye with a gentle gaze. “She’ll be fine, Ruby. She knows what she’s doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby curled up into a ball as best she could manage and nodded slowly. “I hope you’re right.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter after this and then that's the whole fic! One last cliffhanger for old time's sake.<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p><p>Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jacubesilvora<br/>Twitter: https://twitter.com/JakobretheKitty</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Another Trip 'Round the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five months after the battle at the aqueducts, Team RWBY begins to move on and heal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Four different parts to check in with each of our four protagonists!<br/>Small alcohol mention in the first part, so be careful everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Five months had passed since the battle near the aqueduct, and the village was in a frenzy. Nora and Ren were busy in their bar, throwing decorations together and making sure they were well supplied. Jaune was preparing a feast with the help of Pyrrha, and Qrow was taking the opportunity Jaune’s absence provided to finally fix the stubborn man’s roof. Even Yang and Blake were busy, though their project remained a secret tucked away near the aqueduct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was going to be a big night. It was Ruby’s birthday, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As such, Ruby found herself relegated to Qrow’s house and shooed away every time that she tried to help someone out. It was a lot of work, made even more punishing by the fact that everyone was so intent on keeping their work to themselves. But they were insistent, and so Ruby let everyone work themselves to death for her benefit, at least for one day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sitting in the den, sipping idly at a sarsaparilla and scrolling through the news on her scroll. Checking the news had never been a habit of hers until Weiss had left to go clear her name, and since that time she had checked it religiously every day. The sounds of hammering outside drifted through the walls, and she subconsciously found herself bobbing her head in time to Qrow’s work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby frowned as she read the news. There was another story about the incessant gang wars that had taken over Cinder’s former territory. Apparently every kingdom was warning people to stay away, and that the factions involved were all bloodthirsty. Below that was a story about Weiss, more of a bit piece really, about how the bounty hunter had abruptly disappeared a few months ago. Most people said that Atlas had finally caught her, and that they had their revenge for the murder of General Ironwood. General Schnee, now Winter’s official title, refused to comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look comfortable,” Weiss said as she entered the room, a pair of fresh sarsaparillas in hand. She passed one to Ruby and then sat down on the couch with a grunt. “Anything interesting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. Everyone thinks you’re dead or in prison,” Ruby said, feeling a small conspiratorial smile spreading across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. It’s easier that way. Nobody’s going to bother checking Patch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby laughed and tucked her scroll away. “Why do you think dad moved here?” Weiss laughed as well and Ruby glanced over at her friend. She was still dressed as she always was, in the same perfect suit and gloves, but she looked more vibrant these days. It was like a fire had been lit inside of her ever since she’d returned to Patch three months ago. “How do you like it? Living on Patch, I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Weiss said with a shrug, “Not much to do, but I don’t mind that so much anymore.” Ruby knew that such a statement, despite its neutrality, was akin to three resounding cheers from Weiss. Besides, Ruby knew for a fact that Weiss had been devouring every book on agriculture and farming that she could get her hands on. She had committed to the idea of starting a farm with the crew, if Yang ever got the aqueducts up and running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready for the party tonight?” Ruby asked and Weiss let out a long sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so. Parties still aren’t my favorite thing, but I think I’ll manage.” Weiss glanced over at Ruby out of the corner of her eye. “You’re not going to get too drunk tonight, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know if I like drinking yet,” Ruby protested softly, “Yang wouldn’t let me have anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then she’s a very responsible older sister. You should be grateful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared a laugh at that and Ruby popped open her new sarsaparilla. Since she had been living on Patch full time, she had adopted her uncle’s habit of drinking them like water. Weiss had griped about it when she found out, saying that it was rotting Ruby’s gut or some such, but at least the shooting range was always fully stocked these days. “Speaking of,” Ruby said softly and glanced over at Weiss, “How’re things with Winter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ hand curled into a fist and she looked away for a long moment. “Fine. We’re...talking things out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you send her the notebook?” Ruby asked. Weiss had considered the idea for some time since she had come back to Patch, and Ruby had been all for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An edited version,” Weiss said with a shrug. “Too much incriminating evidence in the original.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, what did you write?” Ruby asked, aghast, and Weiss looked back at her with a mischievous glint in her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything,” she said matter of factly and Ruby snorted with laughter. “Winter’s actually going to contact me tonight. I tried to get her to change to tomorrow or another day, but she insisted. They’re working her to death, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she is in charge of the entire military now,” Ruby said ruefully and Weiss nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True.” They were silent for a long moment, just sipping their drinks in contented silence. There was a sudden whine and rumble as the familiar sounds of Bee shot by the house, then vanished into the distance. Weiss glared at the door for a moment, as though she could see the grav cycle disappearing on the horizon. “They’re going to crash and die one of these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be fine,” Ruby said, waving away the sentiment, “Besides, it's only when Blake gets to drive that I’m worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Blake allowed to drive that thing now?” Weiss asked incredulously and Ruby nodded. “Gods, we’re lucky she hasn’t smashed into the house already.” Ruby laughed at that and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake’s a great pilot, she’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a while, just sipping their drinks and enjoying each other’s company. Weiss hadn’t told Ruby what she’d done to get free of Atlas, and a part of Ruby didn't really want to know. It was Weiss’ secret, something that she kept close to her chest even now, months after the battle. Still, it was good to have her back, secrets and all. They could live in peace now, at least for a while, and try to start a new life. It wasn’t going to be easy, certainly. They didn’t even have a place to live that wasn’t someone’s couch or spare bedroom yet, although Blake and Yang had taken to living on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss huffed softly and took another small sip of her sarsaparilla before asking, “How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby reached up one hand without thinking about it, running a finger along the edge of eyepatch she sported these days. It had been Yang’s suggestion, and one that Ruby was glad to see she could pull off. “Fine. Depth perception is still tough, but I’m getting there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be hard for a sniper,” Weiss muttered and Ruby laughed softly. She was still an excellent shot, due in no small part to weeks of practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so. But I have a good teacher, so I don’t mind learning again.” She glanced at Weiss and saw that her friend was turning away to hide a rising blush of embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a natural,” Weiss grumbled, trying in vain to deflect the compliment. She cleared her throat and rolled her shoulders to fight back the blush, then said, “How long until Yang gets the aqueducts up and running?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few more months to get them up and running fully, that’s what she was saying last night anyway. You could go help her if you need something to do,” Ruby replied and Weiss sighed in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried! I walked out there the day I got back here and asked if she needed help, but she just shooed me away. ‘I don’t need a princess workin’ on this, it’s too delicate’ or some such nonsense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby snorted with laughter and settled further into the couch. “Yeah, that sounds like Yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She let’s Blake help her out,” Weiss grumbled and Ruby shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re dating, Weiss. Of course Yang’s going to let her help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Weiss muttered and then the room returned to silence. They would chat and joke a few more times as the day wound on, slowly but surely approaching the party that evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sun touched the horizon out the window, Ruby stood with a small grunt of exertion and said, “C’mon. We have a party to get to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your party,” Weiss said as she stood, “You can be late if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, everybody’s been working on it all day. I should at least be on time,” Ruby said with a shrug and led the way out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a beautiful desert evening that surrounded the Flower Power Tavern, a calm, serene moment of beauty and grace that looked so out of place on Patch that it was almost like looking at a different planet entirely. It was a sharp contrast to the raucous party that was going on inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very moment that Ruby had stepped into the tavern, Weiss only a step behind, the entire village started to cheer and shout ‘Happy birthday!’. The place was entirely decorated in red streamers with red cloths over the tables. The bar was covered in food, most of it vegetables from Jaune, a big, lopsided cake with red frosting in the center, and there was a small collection of drinks ready and waiting on the far end. Ruby had squealed in excitement and leapt forwards, immediately grabbing herself a heaping plate of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, slow down kiddo!” Qrow had yelled in a halfhearted attempt to control his niece, but everyone else was already descending on the bar with their own plates. In moments it was like there had never been food there to begin with, the serving dishes scraped clean and the collection of drinks decimated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby plopped down at one of the tables and dug in, immediately realizing that, in her time with Weiss, she had utterly forgotten to eat anything that day. Weiss didn’t eat anything, of course, and Ruby chalked her own fasting to not wanting to make things awkward with the bounty hunter. Well, former bounty hunter now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang and Blake landed next to her, already scarfing down food and covered in grease and dirt, while Weiss sat on Ruby’s right. The bar was filled with the sounds of eating, the food too good to risk missing out on for something as innocuous as conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the meal began to wind down, Yang stood up and raised her drink to the sky, shouting, “To Ruby!” Everyone echoed the sentiment, even Weiss joined in in the toast. It made Ruby want to bury her head in her arms and hide, but she forced a grateful smile onto her face and raised her own drink in support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very first sip made her start coughing and she nearly spat the beer back up onto the table. Yang laughed heavily and reached over to pound her lightly on the back, which only made the problem worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whadya think?” Yang asked and Ruby grimaced in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you drink this stuff?” she asked, resisting the urge to push the beer as far away from her as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, you get used to it,” Yang said with a shrug, then added, “Wait till you have a strawberry sunrise, you’ll love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded ruefully and took another sip. This one went down a bit easier than the last one, but she decided that one beer was going to be plenty for tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the evening passed quickly, with everyone coming up to give Ruby a hug and wish her a happy birthday. Ruby almost passed out from Nora’s hug, the behemoth of a woman nearly squeezing the life out of her. If she hadn’t been expecting that from Nora, she could very well have died. Everyone’s hug was a bit different, more standoffish with Ren, another gigantic bear hug from Yang, and a gentle, tender embrace from Blake. Weiss, Ruby noted with some satisfaction, had gotten much better at hugging in the time since she had become more open to the idea. Where once her hugs had been awkward and stilted, now they were passionate and powerful embraces, communicating in that contact everything that Weiss didn’t quite know how to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cake came next, after the hugs, with Qrow taking over serving everyone else. The slices were hardly even, some nearly twice as big as others, but everyone made sure that Ruby got the largest of the lot. The cake had been the result of several long hours, and several failed attempts, from Pyrrha. Even in its final form, the frosting was uneven and there were a few spots where the flour hadn’t quite incorporated with the rest of the mixture, but it was a delicious chocolate cake nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby made sure to shout, “This is great, Pyrrha!” a sentiment which everyone agreed with. The redheaded security chief looked away bashfully, unable to hide the small smile of pride on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that there were a handful of presents. It wasn’t much, but Ruby hadn’t expected much. The hard work everyone had put into tonight and their very presence meant more to Ruby than anything else they could ever give her. There was a new set of tools to work on her rifle from Jaune, a custom mug with a stylized rose on the side from Nora and Ren, and a beautiful red leather eyepatch from Qrow. Ruby immediately switched to it from the one she was wearing, which made Jaune grimace at the sight of her eye socket. The reaction almost shocked Ruby, after all she had lived with it for so long by now that she had almost gotten used to it, but she let the unintentional offense go by without incident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss presented Ruby with her present, which was in fact Ruby’s own rifle. Everyone frowned at the sight, considering it a bit of a gaff, but Ruby knew that her friend had put some thought into her gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it to work?” Ruby asked, barely able to keep seated in her excitement. Weiss nodded curtly and Ruby leapt to her feet, snatching her rifle away. She found the newest addition, a small switch on the side, and flicked it. Immediately the body of the rifle opened up and a long, thin, scythe blade swung out, locking in underneath the barrel. Yang let out an appreciative whistle at the sight of it. Ruby took a few experimental swings, far away from the rest of the party guests, and was satisfied with the weight. She flicked the switch again and the blade retracted, then she smiled over at Weiss with glee. “Thank you!” Weiss waved away the thanks without so much as a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, shit,” Yang muttered, “How’re we gonna follow that up?” She turned to Blake, who shrugged in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll just have to try our best.” With that, Blake stood and gestured for Ruby to follow. The entire party followed Blake’s lead outside and around the corner, to the back of the tavern. There, wreathed in the rising moon, was a large object covered in a tarp. Ruby frowned slightly as she saw it, trying to figure out what it was to no avail. Yang and Blake took their spots on either side and grabbed the tarp, then flug it aside with a dramatic flourish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby gasped as she saw their gift. It was a two person grav cycle, made from the newest and shiniest kit that Ruby had ever seen on Patch. The whole thing was painted a beautiful red and as Yang turned it on it leapt to life, hovering a few feet above the ground with a gentle purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods, thank you!” Ruby squealed and threw herself at Blake, wrapping her up in a hug so tight that Blake had to gasp for air. The moment that hug was over, Ruby did the same with Yang, though her sister was better prepared and swung her around a few times in joy. “I wanna take her out now! Can I please?” Ruby pleaded, shifting from foot to foot. Yang laughed and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your birthday, Rubes. You do whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Ruby did exactly that. The grav cycle ran like a dream, skimming over the dusty earth like water and turning on a dime. The ride was so smooth that Ruby almost forgot she was driving something at all, instead feeling like she was flying across the planet. She had taken Bee out a few times, under Yang’s watchful eye, but having her own grav cycle was a step apart from that. The vehicle responded to her every motion, her every thought, as though the two were in sync from the moment Ruby grabbed the controls. By the time she came back to the tavern, laughing and out of breath from her excitement, an hour had passed. The party was still going on, with Ren and Nora leading everyone in a song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby stepped inside just in time to catch the last chorus and sat next to Yang and Blake. As the song ended, Blake leaned over to say, “Weiss ducked out a while ago, to talk with her sister.” Ruby nodded knowingly in response and Blake continued, “Yang and I are pretty tired. Do you mind if we go get some sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all,” Ruby said cheerfully and Blake smiled gratefully. As she led Yang to the door Ruby noted that her sister was, indeed, almost falling asleep as she walked. The long hours working on the aqueduct and the grav cycle must have taken their toll. Still, that was just fine with Ruby as another song started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was here, with friends and family. It was a good night, a night of peace and happiness. At the end of the day, that was all she ever really wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ plan for getting free of Atlas had been more like blackmail than anything else. She had all the details for their expansion plans memorized and ready to be sold to the highest bidder at a moment’s notice. It didn’t sit right with her to play her sister like that, but then again she reasoned that the people she was really screwing over were the council.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought sat much better with her. Besides, they had screwed her over by illegally taking a bribe from her father and putting her on the wanted list, so it was only fair to screw them over illegally in return. The very real threat of having their expansion plans revealed before the proper time, that being before they were too far along to stop, had made the council consider Weiss’ demands to be taken off the wanted list seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very idea of forced expansion didn’t sit well with the citizens of the Solitas system. Weiss had taken refuge with the Howling Huntresses for a while in her two months away from Patch and had explained the entire situation to Robyn Hill. She had even gone so far as to give her a copy of the data, as a backup in case Weiss went missing. Robyn had been furious at the idea of expanding Atlas’ borders, knowing for a fact that most of the soldiers in charge of holding the new territory would almost certainly be conscripts from Mantle. On top of that, the sheer material needs of such a huge move would nearly double the needed output of the mining planet. Even increasing output by five percent in the last few years had almost devastated the planet, and led to protests and riots that had lasted for nearly eighteen months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The danger of such a reveal didn’t only come from Mantle. Weiss had been sure to let the council know that the other kingdoms would certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know what Atlas was planning. They might even send out a welcoming party to greet the Atlesian Iron Guard as they expanded, if a military blockade could be seen as a welcoming party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Weiss had spent the past two months dangling the information over the heads of the council. She was willing to let it be, to let the information rest in the dusty corners of her memory, if the council only did the tiny, almost impossibly miniscule gesture of letting her walk free. Of course the council hadn’t gone down without a fight, sending nearly a dozen teams of highly trained soldiers to bring Weiss in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few perfectly framed pictures of Weiss sitting on top of a pile of beaten and defeated Iron Guard was more than enough to get them to back off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter had been recommended to go hunt her sister down personally, but she was just too busy with things in Atlas. As general, she had to take care of the entire system. If General Ironwood couldn’t fit in the time to go hunt people down in person after years of experience, then a brand new general certainly couldn’t make it work. At least that had been Winter’s excuse, and one that the council couldn’t find a problem with despite their best efforts. Weiss saw it for what it really was: an attempt to begin patching things up between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss hadn’t been terribly receptive at first, ignoring the first dozen or so attempts at communication from her sister. It hadn't been until Whitley had reached out to her on a secure line from the manor that she had finally relented. Her brother had looked well, though his arm was still in a sling and he was having trouble walking. He had shown her dozens of reports and internal memos, detailing his changes to the company as soon as he had taken over. Every bit of it was dedicated to making sure the lives of the workers for the Schnee Dust Company were better than they had been before, on Mantle and beyond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The data had impressed Weiss, but it wasn’t until she saw a public announcement about the same kind of changes that she had been convinced. When she asked Whitley why he had started to change things, he had sighed and looked away for a moment before muttering,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right, Weiss. We have to be better than father,” he had turned his gaze to her, and suddenly he was a child again, looking up at Weiss like she was a hero or an angel. “I don’t expect you to forgive me for siding with him but...I’m trying to do better. In my own way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss hadn’t said anything, just nodded slowly in response. She didn’t think she would ever have the words to express how happy hearing her brother say that made her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment that call ended, she had reached out to Winter. The conversation had been slow and halting, with no small amount of trepidation on both sides, but it had opened the door that Weiss had closed months prior. That contact had gotten Winter onto Weiss’ side in a much more dramatic way than before and soon the cost the council had incurred trying to hunt Weiss down was made public. It had been an anonymous whistleblower, but the spread of the information had been so smooth and precise that it could be no one but Winter at the helm. Days after that had been released, and prominent citizens began calling out the council for poor leadership, the council relented and let Weiss go free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, in the middle of Ruby’s birthday party no less, Winter wanted to talk again. So Weiss politely excused herself and walked back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrtenaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was docked down below in Qrow’s bunker, and now the steps from the shack to the docking bay were as familiar to Weiss as the entry hatch to her ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warped static filled the viewport as the connection was made and Weiss settled into her seat to wait. Moments later the viewport cleared and Winter appeared in front of her. General Ironwood’s office was almost unrecognizable now that Winter had some time to settle in. The cold gray walls were covered up with paintings and the desk had a few knick knacks on it that Winter must have collected in her time in the military. The room would have looked homely, were it not for the dour expression on Winter’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Winter,” Weiss said, a flicker of a smile appearing as she saw her sister. Winter nodded curtly and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Weiss. There’s something important I need to tell you. Are you alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Weiss said, gesturing at the empty cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Winter said and let out a long breath, “I’d like to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that her?” came an excited shriek from offscreen. Weiss frowned as she heard it, then almost leapt to her feet as a familiar smiling face came into view, framed by blaze orange hair. “Hi! I’m Penny!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss took a moment to respond, the sheer overwhelming friendliness of the woman in front of her taking her aback. “Hello. I’m Weiss, Weiss Schnee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! Winter talks about you all the time,” Penny said and Weiss could have sworn that her sister blushed fiercely, though she would never admit to it. “It’s so good to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss opened her mouth to respond, but Winter got there first. “Wait, again? You’ve met before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” Penny said matter of factly before Weiss could cover for the oncoming gaff, “When she broke into Atlas. She was in the vents above our heads, so I guess we didn’t really meet, but I saw her up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter let out another long sigh and put her head in her hands. “And you didn’t think to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I thought she was very well hidden. Besides, you told me to go chase off the White Fang before I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny-” Winter cut herself off, stopping the rising anger in her voice at the source, “We’re going to have a talk about that later. Why do you go visit your father for a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny immediately let out a happy cheer and Weiss heard her run around the desk towards the door. “Thank you Winter-I mean, General!” Winter gave Penny a tired salute and then there was the sound of the elevator descending. The office and the cockpit returned to silence for a while, until Weiss said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She seems nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is,” Winter admitted, resting her chin on one hand, “But she’s still so naive. I’ve tried to teach her proper military discipline, but she’d rather go off and see the sector or find stray animals to feed than learn how to salute properly.” Weiss let out a ghost of a laugh and smiled. She knew a few people like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you worried about her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not physically, no. She’s practically indestructible. I suppose I’m...worried about her heart.” Winter looked away and drummed her fingers on the desk for a moment before continuing, “I see a lot of you in her, Weiss, the way you were as a child. I don’t mean any offense, but I would rather not see her wind up like you are today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no offense taken,” Weiss said dryly, smiling wider to let Winter know that she really wasn’t offended. Winter laughed softly, a sound so unlike her that Weiss wondered for a moment if she was reading a script. Then Winter’s expression fell and she glanced at something out of the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I read your notebook,” she said softly and Weiss nodded curtly in response. “That’s...a conversation for later, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Weiss murmured and Winter let out a sigh as she leaned back into her chair. Weiss struggled to think of something to say in the resulting silence, winding up with, “How are things for you?” It wasn’t what she wanted to ask, not really, but she didn't feel like she and Winter were back at that point in their relationship. She wanted to ask her about so much, so many deep questions, but that was a level they had yet to reach again. Perhaps they had never been there at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things are busy. Most of my days are spent fielding reports from our scouts around Branwen’s territory and Menagerie and a few of our listening posts near the system that used to belong to Cinder Fall.” There was a victorious snarl in the way that Winter noted that Cinder was dead, something that Weiss felt echoed in her own heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s been going on?” Weiss asked and Winter considered her words for a moment before responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Fallen have broken apart into several smaller gangs. Cinder’s second in command, some small timer named Emerald, tried to take control for a while but that didn’t pan out. The last I heard, she was holed up in the throne room with a handful of loyalists while the other gangs tear each other apart outside. The White Fang have started to reform under one of their lieutenants, Ilia Amitola. Apparently she has an in with the Belladonna family and has been using that as a basis for changing the organization as a whole. As for Raven Branwen, apparently there’s been a bit of a power struggle. Something shook the gang’s faith in her and there’s been pockets of infighting. We have no idea who’s leading the rebels or even if they’re organized, but it keeps them from causing trouble in Atlas so I don’t mind too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang had mentioned something about a conversation with Vernal during the battle a few months back, but Weiss hadn’t really paid it much mind. Still, if it was keeping Winter out of harm’s way then it was all well and good in Weiss’ book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you, Weiss? How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m...fine,” Weiss said with a small shrug. “Patch is a decent place to live, and I have good people to be with.” She smiled as she looked up at Winter, a real, genuine smile. “We’re going to be farmers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't grow anything on Patch,” Winter said dismissively, “It’s a dead world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Yang’s a genius and Blake isn’t half bad herself. Some of the things she can do are magic, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter scoffed. “Magic, huh?” Weiss nodded solemnly in response. “You’re going to be a farmer? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am indeed. It’ll be nice to grow something for once.” The words came out more bitterly than Weiss had intended and she saw Winter’s small smile flicker to a frown for half a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s still plenty of bounties that need claiming,” Winter said softly, in a half hearted attempt to get Weiss to change her mind. Weiss shook her head firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m taking a break from it. There’s thousands of other bounty hunters out there, and everyone thinks I’m either dead or imprisoned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, by the way,” Winter said and Weiss nodded her thanks. It had been Winter’s doing, a careful propaganda campaign suggested by the council, that had shed doubt on Weiss’ whereabouts, making sure that only the council and the Howling Huntresses knew the truth. Pretty soon the rumors of her death were everywhere, though they had become something of a joke on Patch. Weiss sometimes liked to entertain herself watching videos from amateur sleuths dissecting her mysterious ‘disappearance’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss checked the time. She had only been missing for a few minutes, but the thought of Ruby getting back before she did was unsettling. The etiquette of birthdays still confused her, but she was learning. “I should get back. I’m in the middle of a party, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Winter said curtly and Weiss leaned forward to cut the communication. Just as her finger touched the button, Winter blurted out, “Let me see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss froze, staring up at her sister in disbelief and shock. “See what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” Winter choked out, “What father did to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter-” Weiss said with a sigh, but Winter cut her off with a firm shake of her head. She stiffened her upper lip and clasped her hands together so tightly that Weiss was afraid she was going to break something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to see it. I-I didn’t look the first time,” Winter sounded so broken, so apologetic that Weiss was afraid she was going to start to cry. “Please. I need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss smiled softly and leaned back in her chair. “Okay.” She began to disrobe, gently placing her clothes to the side until her entire robotic body was revealed. As she stood it looked like Winter was having to force herself to look, but at least she was looking. Her breaths were ragged and heavy, so much so that it almost sounded like she was about to pass out, until Winter said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That...</span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I should’ve-I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Winter,” Weiss said softly and Winter shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no it isn’t. I should’ve gotten you out of there, I should have been there for you! Gods,” the word was a choked sob, and made a well of despair rise in Weiss throat, “I should have been a sister to you. All I cared about was being the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter,” Weiss said softly but more firmly, firm enough that Winter took a deep breath and stopped to listen, “It’s okay. I’m used to it now. I know that I shouldn’t have to be,” she added, cutting off the inevitable response, “but I am. Besides, we have our entire lives to be sisters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That did make Winter cry and suddenly there were tears streaming down the usually stoic woman’s face. “I’d like that,” she managed between sobs, “I really would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss spent the better part of an hour soothing her sister as best she could. She didn’t have the words, not the ones that Ruby or Yang or Blake seemed to have so easily, but she did her best. After a while, and many tearful apologies from Winter, Weiss finally managed to get her sister to stop crying. The tears had been so surprising to Weiss, so utterly alien on Winter’s face, that if Weiss was capable of fainting from intense emotions she might have done so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was, they agreed to meet up soon, somewhere that wasn’t Atlas or Patch. Winter didn’t feel quite comfortable meeting the rest of the crew just yet, especially with how much work she had put into capturing them so recently, and Weiss didn’t think that she would be entirely welcome by the council. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said their goodbyes without deciding anything permanent, but that was alright. There would be plenty of work to do on Patch once the aqueducts were up and running and Winter said that she was doing her best to slow down the plans for expansion, which would keep her busy for months or even years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, it wasn’t really a shame that they hadn’t decided anything. They had forged their connection again, at least a start to it. It was a razor thin wire spread across the vast distance between Patch and Atlas, tethering them to one another. It warmed Weiss’ heart to know that she finally had something real with Winter, something that wasn’t forced upon them or created for some ulterior motive. It was theirs, and theirs alone, and that made it special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss couldn’t wait to see her sister again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon babe. You need to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, gimme ten more minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that last time, and that was an hour ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake couldn’t help the small amused smile on her face as Yang leaned back from her work and retracted the fixer back into her arm. She was currently hanging upside down by her legs, working on the underside of some of the massive machines that powered the aqueducts. Her hair hung down in waves; she had allowed it to grow back out over the intervening five months since the battle on Patch. It was nowhere near its former glory, but in time that would return. Whenever Yang felt she needed a touchup on her hair, she always went to Blake. It was a little thing, but so many of their declarations of love were little things. “Do I have to? We’re really close to finishin’ this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been really close to finishing this for five months,” Blake said dryly and Yang snorted with laughter. “Besides, It’s Ruby’s birthday tomorrow and we still have to mount the engine on her grav cycle properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we do,” Yang mused, stroking her chin in thought, “Might explode if we don’t do a good job. That’d be a real shit present.” With that Yang hoisted herself back up towards Blake, which was accomplished by swinging herself up with nothing but her core muscles. Blake was glad that she no longer had to hide the rising blush nor the appreciative stares as Yang’s abs flexed impressively. It would have been impossible to hide anyway. As Yang got high enough, Blake offered her a hand and hauled her the rest of the way up. Yang noticed the blush immediately and shot Blake a wink. “Like whatcha see, darlin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than you can imagine,” Blake said and planted a soft kiss on Yang’s cheek, ignoring the grease and oil that covered her. It was, like Arslan had said, an occupational hazard. It was something that Blake would gladly deal with for the rest of her life, so long as she got to kiss Yang every day. She planted another kiss on Yang’s cheek and Yang hummed softly, leaning into the kiss and returning it with one of her own. Blake shivered at the contact, still amazed that someone so rough and tumble could be so gentle and tender, but she was slowly getting used to it. She had even gotten used to Yang leaving sloppy lip shaped stains on her cheeks from all the gunk that always came with mechanics. Blake kissed Yang again, then began to work her way lower, kissing Yang’s jaw, then traipsed down her neck to her exposed collar bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful now, Blake,” Yang said with a good natured growl, “You keep doin’ that, there’s no way I’m goin’ to bed right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Blake said, leaning back, “But maybe that’s what I had in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang opened her mouth to shoot back some witty comment but a yawn took its place. The moment left Blake in stitches, her own tired mind finding the situation a whole lot funnier than it actually was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll just help you get showered,” Blake said softly, after her laughter faded away, “We can do...other things some other night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now I’m just gonna be stuck in anticipation,” Yang said with mock offense, “But at least I’ll have time to plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? What are you planning on doing?” Yang leaned forwards and whispered into Blake’s ear something so obscene and risque that Blake almost shrieked in delight. “Where did you learn that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Yang stammered, clearly not expecting the question, “Arslan sent me a few ideas.” That made Blake laugh again and she stood, helping Yang to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arslan certainly has some good ideas,” Blake said with a sly smile and Yang nodded ruefully. They had gotten to experience those ideas firsthand after a visit to Arslan’s hideout a few weeks back. The place was much more vibrant and flooded with new faces, no doubt a consequence of Raven’s waning power. Yang had been almost rabidly happy over the news that her mother was slipping from her position and Blake found it hard not to be equally overjoyed when she saw how well Arslan’s Auburn Raiders were doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip to see Arslan had been Blake’s idea, and a direct result of Yang’s insistence that she spend every waking moment working on the aqueducts. The five months of work had paid off in spades, due in no small part to Yang’s brilliance and Blake’s help, and by now the aqueducts were only a week or two away from a proper test. Back in the thick of it, Yang had lived and breathed working on the aqueducts, her focus so precise and her accent so thick because of it that Blake struggled to understand her sometimes. But it made Yang happy and that made Blake happy in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had not made Blake happy was finding Yang passed out near a piece of kit, slumped over from exhaustion. That was the point when Blake had suggested going to see Arslan and take some time off. Though Yang had fought the idea with every fiber of her being, she relented in the end and soon the two were guests of honor of the Raiders. It had been a lovely week there, and it allowed Yang and Blake to relax completely for the first time in forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the real relaxation came after dinner one evening, when Blake, Yang, Arslan, and her girlfriend Reese, who Blake had taken a liking to immediately, were sitting around talking. As the rest of the Raiders funneled out to whatever they were planning next, Arslan had said, ‘So, Reese and I are gonna go spend some time together back up in the room.’ Blake had felt a bit embarrassed that Arslan felt the need to share that information, and even more so when Arslan added, ‘You two wanna join?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken a bit of convincing, and Blake had to fight back her urge to keep Yang all to herself, but in the end she and Yang had cautiously accepted the invitation. Blake didn’t regret that decision at all, and she knew that Yang didn’t either. For all of Yang’s cockiness, Arlsan’s self assured nature, and Reese’s devious mind, it was Blake that dominated the evening. She had sat awake for a while afterward, stroking Yang’s hair as her three partners dozed in a well fucked slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang still said that she had never been so relaxed than the morning after, though Blake was trying her best to improve on that score.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But tonight they were both exhausted after a long day at work on the aqueducts. Most of their time, nearly all of it in fact, had been spent hard at work on the aqueducts ever since the battle. For a while they had lived with Qrow and Ruby back in the village, taking Bee out to the aqueducts every morning. After a month of that, Blake had suggested they fly </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> out to the aqueducts themselves and now the couple basically lived out there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake didn’t mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been her home for months anyway, even before she had gotten caught up with Yang and Ruby, and now she finally had someone to share her with. The ship had been home beforehand, but a home of convenience and necessity. Now, with Yang, Blake could actually make a life there, make the ship into a place that she wanted to live instead of somewhere she had to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, she mused quietly as she led Yang back out of the aqueducts and into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she already was home, wasn’t she? Not on Patch, or even on</span>
  <em>
    <span> Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but with Yang. No matter where they wound up, Blake knew that she would be happy as long as she could be with Yang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night of Ruby’s party the two were just as tired as they had been previously, but they were in good spirits. Plenty of time spent with people they enjoyed being with had seen to that. On top of that, Ruby had absolutely loved her present and Yang was ecstatic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, did you see her face? I thought she was gonna start cryin’!” Yang said happily as they buzzed back across the desert in Bee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she piloted the grav cycle, something that Yang had been teaching her to do in any downtime they had. It was easy for her to pick up, after all she had been trained as a pilot her entire life, and she had to admit that there was something wonderful about flying across the desert on a craft so unreliable it might explode at any given moment. High risk, high reward seemed to be Yang’s style, and Blake was coming to appreciate it. Then again, she had suggested fighting off some of the most dangerous people in the sector, so she wasn’t much better. “She’s never gonna stop driving that thing,” Blake said with a laugh and Yang nodded with a broad smile across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet. We should go out racin’ with her and Jaune!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can win?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang scoffed and threw an arm around Blake. “Sweetheart, I can win any race you put me in. Besides, Jaunes’ grav cycle is a piece of shit. The engine’s not nearly powerful enough for the chassis and the air wave rudder idn’t much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’ve been beating him for years. Didn’t you say that Ruby’s grav cycle was one of the best things you’ve ever built?” Blake asked as she slowed down in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>, allowing the two to talk without having to shout over the engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of the two things that I’ve built? Probably. But I’d bet Bee against her any day,” Yang said as she hopped out of the grav cycle, then ran around to help Blake get out with a graceful flourish of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake smirked as she accepted the offer of help. Yang was a natural charmer, and Blake couldn’t help but fall in love with her a little bit more every day. It wasn’t the way that Blake had imagined finding the love of her life, in those imaginings she had been a princess and her partner a dashing knight. She much preferred the beautiful mechanic that she’d found instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Yang said softly as she escorted Blake aboard the ship and to their shared quarters, “How’re you likin’ livin’ on Patch so far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it,” Blake replied, just as softly as Yang, “It’s got some good people on it and there’s plenty to do. It’s a good place to start a new life. Besides, I get to be there with you, so what’s not to love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang laughed and shook her head as Blake went on ahead into their quarters, already tossing her shirt aside and preparing for bed. “You know just want to say, don’tcha darlin’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Blake admitted, not able to help the undertone, the implicit message that she had learned to perfect her words to avoid getting hurt. Yang was a step behind her, tossing her shirt aside and starting to work on her pants. After she threw the clothes aside, she reached up and stroked Blake’s cheek, and Blake leaned into the contact with the same soft hum that she’d learned from her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Yang whispered, “You don’t have to be perfect with me. It’s enough for you to just be you. You know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. It’s...habit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotcha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve all got our habits, Yang,” Blake murmured, cupping Yang’s cheek gently with one hand, and wrapping the other arm around her partner’s waist. She drew Yang close until they were pressed up against one another, their faces only a hair's breadth apart. “You like to spend all day working and barely eat anything, for one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a bad habit to have,” Yang said with a snort of laughter and Blake shook her head with a small smile. “At least I’m learnin’ to cook, right? I make my own meals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A piece of bread and some fruit isn’t a meal, Yang,” Blake said dryly, dragging another snort out of Yang, “but you are learning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a nice exchange, idn’t? You teach me to cook, I teach you to be a mechanic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s a good trade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, they had learned so much more from one another than just cooking and mechanics. The things that they had taught one another went much deeper than simple life skills, right to the core of their beings. Yang had taught Blake so much about love, tenderness, compassion, how to be gentle in all things and what being in love could really be. Blake had taught Yang that sometimes, it was worth risking the hurt of abandonment to forge something real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was real, their love, and Blake felt foolish for even considering that it may not have been. Ever since they had locked eyes, Blake knew that she had been in love with Yang, even if the death threats gave a distinctly different impression. Getting this far had been difficult, Blake would never pretend otherwise, but she was glad that things had wound up the way they had. She wouldn’t trade that for anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned in and her lips caught Yang’s, the two sharing a wonderful kiss. Blake had been right, she did kiss Yang so fucking much now that they were safe. Sometimes she felt like going even a moment without some kind of physical contact with Yang, a touch, a kiss, a hug, would be too long. They had spent entire days just lazing in bed, taking the time to learn each other’s bodies from touch alone. Blake knew almost every crevice of Yang’s body now, every curve and valley, could trace each one of Yang’s hard muscles by memory. She fancied that she could easily have drawn out Yang’s body perfectly at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang leaned into the kiss and suddenly Blake was pushed back against the bed. The kiss turned into a hungry expression of passionate want, and one that Blake gladly reciprocated. Kissing wasn’t the only thing they had done a lot of since they’d gotten off the wanted list. It seemed like tonight, despite how tired they both were, was going to be another one of those nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed as Yang wrapped her arms underneath her waist, lifting her up so Blake could hook her legs around Yang’s core. The two fell back into bed, clambering over one another to get comfortable, kissing constantly. Just as Yang got on top of Blake and began to kiss down her neck, making Blake shiver in response, she yawned heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Yang breathed out, “Sorry, sweetheart. Real quick way to break the mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed and nipped at Yang’s ear, and the blonde gasped lightly in response. “It’s okay. I don’t mind sleepy sex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither, but I might fall asleep halfway through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed again and this time Yang joined in, and the two collapsed into one another in utter joy. It was enough to be together, regardless of how they spent that time. Yang tucked her head into the crook of Blake’s neck and let out a happy sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember to flick off your arm,” Blake said softly and Yang grunted in acknowledgment before flicking the switch and letting her robotic arm stiffen as it froze in place. Blake did the same with her fingers, making sure that they weren’t tangled in Yang’s hair before she did so. More than once, Yang had fallen asleep without flicking off her arm, and it was damn near impossible to get out of her grip those mornings. That wasn’t to say that Blake </span>
  <em>
    <span>minded</span>
  </em>
  <span> being held by Yang all morning, but it was good to get her into the habit of flicking off her arm before bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake wrapped her arms around her partner protectively and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, they were asleep. It was a soft, peaceful sleep, the kind which Blake had always wanted to share with Yang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each passing day after the battle, the nights had been getting easier. Yang’s nightmares from her imprisonment, both in the Priory and at the hands of the White Fang, were slowly beginning to fade. Blake couldn’t remember the last time she had a fitful sleep, not with the comforting warmth of Yang beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It helped that they were usually too tired to move after a long day of working on the aqueducts, but that only made them fall asleep faster. The wonderful, calming nights of rest came from each other, the very presence of one another helping to relax them and keep them content. As Blake drifted off into another peaceful night’s sleep, she couldn’t keep the smile from her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang woke up early the next morning. Her eyes opened slowly, resting on Blake as she slept. The first thing that Yang did that morning was smile at the sight of Blake, but that was what she usually wound up doing first thing in the morning anyway. She couldn’t help it, the sight of Blake just made her so incredibly happy that a smile was inevitable. The other inevitable thing that always came with Yang waking up early was getting Blake breakfast in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today as she climbed out of bed, as carefully as possible, Blake stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’ Blake,” Yang murmured softly and Blake smiled, reaching a hand up to cup Yang’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Blake said through fumbling, sleepy lips. Yang leaned down and kissed those lips as softly as she could, and Blake smiled into the kiss as soon as it happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go make some breakfast. What sounds good today?” Yang asked and Blake hummed softly in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eggs ‘n stuff?” she mumbled and Yang nodded, then planted another kiss on Blake’s cheek before climbing out of bed, flicking on her arm as she went. “Just-just remember tha’ we need more milk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go see if Qrow has any,” Yang said, hopping around a bit as she got into her pants. She didn’t know how she’d let Ruby talk her into getting leather pants back on Tuff, the things were damn near impossible to wear. After a few minutes of struggle, she relented with a groan and threw them aside, opting for some ratty overalls instead. Blake laughed softly as she watched, now laying on her side and propping her head up on one hand. “I swear, if I didn’t look so good in those things, I’d burn ‘em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s how leather works,” Blake mumbled, then stifled a yawn. “We can use them for something else though, if you want to get rid of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang thought about it for a moment, then shot Blake a wink. “Well, you’re the one who seems to like me wearin’ ‘em so much. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep them,” Blake said after her yawn finished, “You do look damn good in them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flatterer,” Yang teased lightly and Blake let out a small, adorable laugh. “I’ll be back with some milk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright babe. I’ll be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Yang headed out of their quarters and down the entry hatch, positively glowing already. She loved that nickname, ‘babe’. It was something that Blake had gotten out of her romance novels and Yang had immediately adored it when Blake used it to refer to her. It was something that was uniquely Blake’s contribution to their relationship, and it was those little touches that made Yang happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She buzzed Bee back across the desert to the village, coming to a halt next to Qrow’s shack. He would be awake by now, early riser that he had become in his sobriety, and so she felt no qualms with walking right in. True to form, Qrow was eating some breakfast of his own at the kitchen table, and looked over his shoulder as Yang walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’,” Yang said, “You got any milk I can borrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow scoffed and finished chewing before he responded. “The last time I let you borrow something my ship was a wreck thirty miles outside the village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I got that baby back up and runnin’ in a month,” Yang said, already combing through the fridge. “She ran better’n ever after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang knew that from the silence Qrow was nodding in stubborn agreement and hoping that she didn’t notice. “Speaking of getting things up and running, what’s the deal with the aqueducts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sucked on her teeth in thought for a moment, then shrugged. “Another week or two until we get ‘em ready for a test run. If that goes well, maybe another two or three months of work. After that, if what Weiss is tellin’ me is right, then we’ve got another year or so makin’ sure the planet doesn’t drown until we can start plantin’ again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure the planet doesn’t drown?” Qrow asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. The whole planet has gone so long without a steady supply of water, might just ruin everythin’ if I turn the aqueducts on full blast right out the gate,” Yang said with a shrug. At least, that was what Weiss had told her. While she didn’t allow the bounty hunter, or former bounty hunter now, to get her hands dirty with the mechanical side of things, Weiss was invaluable for all the knowledge they would need to actually create soil they could use for growing. She was a veritable encyclopedia of agricultural knowledge at this point, and the longer it took before the aqueducts got up and running the more books on the subject she would devour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Guess that makes some sense,” Qrow said with a shrug. Yang nodded and finally found the milk. It was only a quart and half full at that, but it would do for breakfast. She gave it a cautious smell and was glad to see that this time the milk wasn’t spoiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’ll be a while before we can actually start farmin’ again. You still have all of dad’s old tools?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of ‘em, sure. I kept the handheld stuff, but you might have to go buy a tractor if you want to get serious about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Yang said with a shrug of her own, leaning on the counter. “Could probably build one if I had the kit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably could, knowing you,” Qrow said dryly. “What does Blake think about becoming a farmer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s into it,” Yang said, absentmindedly reaching up and tightening the knot on the purple cloth around her arm. “She’s probably gonna run the financial part of it more than the actual farm work, but who knows right now. I don’t even remember how to do half of it, that was Ruby’s bag,” Yang replied and Qrow snorted derisively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet Tai would love to hear that his daughter learned so much from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I learned the important things,” Yang protested, “Like how to negotiate, and how to recognize good folk when I see ‘em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Blake and Weiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Exactly like them.” They were silent for a moment until Yang asked, “Ruby still asleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods no,” Qrow said with a groan, “She was up at five this morning, took Weiss out for a ride on her grav cycle.” The news made Yang incredibly happy, showcasing what a fantastic idea the present had been. Ruby had never shown much interest in grav cycles, aside from begging to come along when Yang first built Bee, and so the gift had been a bit of a leap of faith. Still, it seemed like it was paying off. “She’s even named it already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Croissant Rose</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang snorted with laughter and shook her head. “S’long as she takes care of the thing, I don’t care what she calls it. I’m not doin’ maintenance on her present, I have enough shit to take care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you do,” Qrow said with a laugh of his own. He glanced down at Yang’s arm, which was wrapped protectively around the milk, and asked, “How’s the arm doin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Yang said with a shrug, “Doesn’t hurt much these days.” It was true, five months on and sometimes Yang forgot she even had a robotic arm at all. If it wasn’t for the risk of the metal burning her skin in the desert heat, she might never have realized when she was neck deep in the aqueducts. At Weiss’ suggestion, she had gone to Atlas to get it looked at by that wonderful grandfatherly man, Pietro Polendina. He had chided Yang on the foolishness of attaching the limb so directly, but admitted that it was a good connection. He was especially impressed with how Yang had installed a fixer in her own arm, though Yang hadn’t told him about some of the...other upgrades she’d installed. Those were for her and Blake to enjoy. A few hours of tinkering later, and her arm was working better than ever. “Real nice to have my own tools to tinker on it with.” Pietro had seen her off with a full set of tools to maintain her arm with free of charge, despite Yang’s protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow nodded slowly, a smile flickering onto his face, then gestured for the door. “You should probably get going. Don’t want the milk to get too warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Throwin’ me out already?” Yang teased lightly and Qrow nodded with a flat smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure am. I’m not awake enough to put up with you just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled and shook her head in disbelief, then headed for the door. “Whatever you say, old man. I’ll catch you later.” She was out the door before Qrow could even begin to get offended at being called ‘old’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she buzzed back towards </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she reflected a bit on her conversation with Qrow. Their relationship had been getting better since she had made Patch her home, though things weren’t perfect just yet. Their conversations were carefully structured, even five months on, a delicate balance of give and take, teasing and smalltalk that helped reestablish the connection that Yang had severed years ago. It was a tender, delicate bridge between them and one that neither were willing to jeopardize. There were still plenty of things they couldn’t talk about, Raven for one, and for a while Yang had even gotten upset when Qrow talked about Tai. But at least they were talking. Yang knew how much it meant to Ruby that she was trying to repair her relationship with Qrow. It probably meant more than a grav cycle ever could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon she was back on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gambol</span>
  </em>
  <span> and got to work preparing breakfast. Scrambled eggs with cheese was on the menu this morning, which Blake was eagerly awaiting in the lounge. As Yang walked by, her partner’s stomach growled impatiently. Yang had nearly doubled over in laughter at the sound and Blake had buried her head in a book in embarrassment. The smell of eggs and spices almost certainly didn’t help the situation, and Yang could have sworn that she heard Blake’s stomach growl again as she prepared their breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go, darlin’,” Yang said, dropping a bowl full of cheesy eggs in front of Blake. She took them gratefully, scarfing down half the bowl before Yang had even plopped down next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally came up for air, Blake asked, “How’s Qrow doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine. We had a good talk,” Yang replied before taking a big bite of her own breakfast. “Ruby’s out on her grav cycle right now, apparently been out since this mornin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised. She’s probably going to be riding it nonstop for a while,” Blake said with a rueful shake of her head and Yang chuckled softly. They ate in contented silence, and soon their bowls were in a small pile on the table. Blake leaned into Yang’s side and nuzzled her head against her shoulder. “I talked to my parents while you were gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Yang asked softly. Blake had been talking to her parents more and more frequently now that they were free, usually twice a week these days. The conversations had been slow and halting at first, but as the family got used to talking to one another again they were soon joking and laughing throughout their calls. Blake nodded softly and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Ilia’s doing well reforming the White Fang. She and her loyalists still wear those purple arm bands.” Yang tugged hers a bit tighter in response, a small smile on her face. Blake and Ilia spoke rarely these days, their connection still too fraught to jeapordize with constant communication, but they were rebuilding their friendship. That, Yang knew, made Blake happier than almost anything else. “Mom and dad want us to come visit them on Menagerie soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta go impress the in-laws, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake leaned back and looked at Yang over the top of her proverbial glasses. “Are we married now? Nobody told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I-I mean, I didn’t-If you-” Yang stammered over her words, jaw almost dropping in shock at Blake’s reaction to her jest. Blake’s smile returned and she fell back into Yang’s embrace with a soft laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one day, babe. I don’t think my parents could handle it if I got married that quickly.” Blake thought about it for a moment, then said, “Maybe we can go after the test on the aqueducts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a plan,” Yang replied, “We should get back to work on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we should,” Blake said, but neither of them made any move to get up, just wrapped themselves closer together. Yang hummed softly and placed a kiss on Blake’s head and Blake’s cat ears flicked playfully. They stayed there for most of the day, only emerging once the heat from midday had passed and got in a few hours work on the aqueducts. Yang didn’t mind a lazy day. She got to spend it with the most wonderful woman in the entire universe, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life in the Remnant sector wasn’t going to be easy, that was a fact. Kingdoms would rise and fall, gangs would rage, and armies would clash, but on Patch life just...carried on. It was a calm, peaceful way to live. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as Yang was concerned, she could have lived anywhere in the whole damn universe. All that mattered to her was having Blake by her side, and a good ship to fly in. She was a simple woman, with simple tastes. Yang didn’t need any more big adventures, just the casual rough and tumble life she loved. Maybe it wasn’t the epic finale of some of Blake’s books, but that wasn’t important. Yang already had her happy ending.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the story. Hopefully I tied up all the loose ends! I...don't really know what to say other than thank you for reading it. Here in the Abyss, Together, is, completely unironically, one of the things that I'm most proud to have written. I had an absolute blast writing this fic, so much so that I forgot to eat sometimes. I have some other super long fics in the works right now, but I wouldn't hold your breath on seeing them. It might be a while until we see something this long again, but I'm not gonna stop updating! There's plenty more to work on and share with you all.<br/>I'm gonna miss this story. I'm gonna miss this AU a lot, so much so that I came up with a half baked AU of the AU just to get some more time in it, but no guarantees if that will ever be written out. I just hope that everybody enjoyed the story!<br/>As a little bonus, cause I've been keeping track of this ever since someone pointed them out to me, here's the top five spelling mistakes in the process of writing the fic:<br/>5: WEiss instead of Weiss<br/>4: BLake instead of Blake<br/>3: Leaving the 's' on 'she' attached to the previous word, i.e. 'thens he'<br/>2: Grumlbed instead of grumbled<br/>And number one: Somehow forgetting words entirely in the middle of a sentence</p><p>Oh! And someone asked my about the status of my fics so far, so here's a list:<br/>Completed-<br/>	The Brawler<br/>	Here in the Abyss, Together<br/>	Bikers and Bartenders, Part One<br/>	Beetober (Vampire AU)</p><p>Close to Completion-<br/>	Band AU<br/>	Bikers and Bartenders, Part Two</p><p>In Progress-<br/>	Mad Max, RWBY Road<br/>	Beehaw AU<br/>	Medieval AU (Possibly to be reworked)<br/>	Childhood Friends AU (?)<br/>	Bandit Yang AU</p><p>Beginning Stages-<br/>	Viking AU<br/>	Boxing AU<br/>	Vampire Pirate AU<br/>	Witcher AU<br/>	Destiny AU<br/>	Magic Yang, Merchant Blake AU</p><p>And with that...I guess this really is the end. <br/>Hope you all enjoyed! <br/>Comments are always appreciated!<br/>I'll see you in the next one.</p><p>Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jacubesilvora<br/>Twitter: https://twitter.com/JakobretheKitty</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, if I need to tag something that I missed up above, let me know!<br/>I wonder who this mysterious pilot could be? A mystery for next week.<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Comments are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>